Blood of a Dragon
by DragonKnight - Beta 26
Summary: Auron, Eragon's lifelong friend, gets more than he ever imagined when he decides to join Eragon and his dragon Saphira on their journey...alot more. An old myth, a new life...and love? SaphiraxOC later on. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, here we go. This is my first attempt at an Inheritance Cycle fanfic story! After playing around with this idea in my head for the last several weeks, I have finally decided to put it down on paper (so to speak). This is basically a "what if...?" story, one that follows the primary plot and flow of the book, but with several added differences. If this doesn't sound like your idea of a good tale, then don't feel obligated at all to continue. However, if you are interested the slightest bit, please feel free to read on and leave your feedback.**

**In the story, the "what if" I explore is: what if Eragon and company had **_**one other**_** companion that joined them on their journey from Carvahall? Here, my character (Auron) is a close friend of Eragon's, one that he has known almost all his life, and decides to accompany Eragon when he leaves Carvahall after the death of his Uncle. More back story will be revealed in the prologue and early chapters, but this gives a rough idea of where I'm coming from. The story itself begins after the destruction of Eragon's farm, his first flight with Saphira, and the consequent discovery/rescue of his Uncle. **

**As mentioned before, I plan on keeping true to the actual storyline for the most part, with added content and alternate scenes. That being said...**

**I DO NOT OWN, NOR LAY CLAIM TO ERAGON, THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY RELATED WORK OF THE GREAT CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI. **

**I think I've blathered enough, on to the story.**

**Prologue:** Two Boys from Carvahall

_Life in Carvahall is simple. In the northern reaches of Alagaesia, mostly isolated from the rest of the country, its people's only major concern is that which directly affects them. Which, in this case, is not a great deal. There are no troop garrisons of the King's army, no bustling ports, no busy and crowded marketplaces. This is the last place anyone would expect a grand, life-changing adventure to begin. And yet, Fate's Will has a funny way of showing up when you least expect it._

_A small farming community, surrounded on three side by the mountain range known as the Spine, its inhabitant's only real connection to the Empire is it's resident tax collector and his family who reside just several miles away from the town on a small hill. Here a man named Tegarth lives with his wife, Orianna, and their three sons, Dorland, Rekks, and Auron. _

_Tegarth originally began his work as an assistant to one of Dras-Leona's many tax collectors. Quickly asserting his skills as a shrewd (and sometimes ruthless) servant of the King, he was granted the position of a traveling tax collector, where he would journey to several smaller settlements near Dras-Leona, in order to ensure all the Empire's citizens were paying their justly fee to the King. _

_A small, broad man, with dark hair, sharp dark eyes and the facial features not unlike a vulture, Tegarth's appearance contributed to his less-than-gentle way with people he encountered while doing the King's work. So, it remains a mystery as to what it was about him that was able to gain the attention and subsequent attraction of a traveling bard named Orianna._

_With hair the color of golden sunlight and eyes the deepest blue-green, Orianna's soft beauty was often as captivating to audiences as were her tales. Claiming to be from Surda, but with no real place to call home, Orianna journey the countryside, sharing tales and songs both ancient and modern to all that would listen. Upon arriving in Dras-Leona one summer, she happened to visit the local inn where Tegarth had just finished collecting a moderate pile of coins from the inn keeper. For some reason beyond comprehension, they caught each others eyes from across the room and the fickle finger of Fate began its work. _

_After several months of seeing each other, they were eventually married and moved into the house outside of Carvahall that Tegarth had just been given when he was promoted to regional tax collector of the nearby village. Here they began to raise their three sons, born shortly after the couple settled in their new home. The two oldest, Dorland and Rekks, inherited their father's dark hair, eyes and vulture-like appearance, as well as his demeaning and abrasive personality. Following in the path of their father, the two sons would accompany him on his trips into the village when the time to collect taxes arose, often acting as "persuasive assistants" whenever a villager would cause complications. _

_If the two older boys were composite images of Tegarth, the youngest, Auron, was most certainly Orianna's son. Kind, considerate, and always going out of his way to help someone in need, Auron was the complete opposite of his brothers. With his mother's softer features, golden hair and calm eyes, people often wondered how a gentle soul like him could have been sired by a rough and unpleasant man like Tegarth. _

_Since a young age, Auron would often accompany his mother into town whenever she went to trade and visit with the local merchants, much to her husband's disapproval. As much as her husband and older sons were disliked by the people of Carvahall, Orianna and Auron were always treated warmly. It was no secret that many considered the two more a part of their small community than the rest of the family. _

_It was on one of these visits that Auron was introduced to another boy his age named Eragon. Eragon's past was as intriguing as Auron's. His mother had come to the village some years ago, pregnant and scared, to seek out her brother Garrow and wife Marian. With no explanation as to her condition or what brought her to Carvahall, she asked Garrow to allow her to stay until her baby was born. Once she had given birth to her son, she begged Garrow and Marian to raise him, tearfully saying that this was the way it had to be. She named him Eragon and left the village shortly after, never to be seen by them again. _

_Raised by Garrow and Marian alongside their own son Roran, Eragon never knew that they were not his real parents until, on her deathbed, Marian told him the truth. Although shocked by this, he eventually grew to accept this, and his mother's reason for leaving, whatever it was. After Marian's death, Garrow moved the family to a farm outside of Carvahall where they lived away from the village and kept mainly to themselves, except to come into town to trade. _

_Upon meeting each other, Auron and Eragon formed a fast bond, each coming from a family that was not of the normal stature; Auron with a father and two brothers that he and the townspeople greatly disliked, and Eragon, who never knew his parents and lived with his uncle and cousin. The two boys took every opportunity to spend time together, from hiking in the hills and forest of the surrounding Spine, to Auron helping out on the farm whenever he could. Although the assistance was somewhat hesitantly accepted by Garrow, who did not believe they needed to be helped, it was received harshly by Tegarth, who greatly disapproved of one of his sons living the life of a mere peasant. This disapproval only served to motivate Auron to continue to work on the farm and spend time with Eragon, as he did not share the same outlook on life as his brothers and father, and gave him a satisfaction of sorts to rebel against their haughty self image._

_Auron was one of the few people Eragon could confide in and feel comfortable around, apart from his uncle and cousin, and their friendship grew deeper and stronger with every passing year, to the point where they viewed themselves as more surrogate brothers than just simply "friends".However, despite their bond, there was one secret that Eragon was reluctant to share with anyone. _

_One autumn while hunting in the Spine, Eragon discovered a mysterious blue stone, that had seemingly appeared by magic. Taking the stone back with him to Carvahall, Eragon's original plan was to try and sell it to buy his family food of the winter. After several unsuccessful attempts and vague forewarning by some, Eragon resigned to keep the stone until he could decide what to do with it. One night though, his life was changed when the stone revealed itself to actually be an egg. Not just any egg mind you, but a _dragon's egg._ When he unknowingly tried to touch the sapphire dragon hatchling, a surge of energy shot through him, leaving a mark on his palm and forming a very special bond between the two. He could sense the dragon's emotions and communicate with it through his mind, and the dragon in turn could communicate back._

_Unsure of the path that lay before him, Eragon raised the dragon in secret, keeping it hidden from his family, Auron, and the villagers. As the weeks flew by and the dragon grew rapidly, Eragon turned to the village storyteller, Brom, who had more knowledge of dragons that anyone else Eragon knew. Under the pretense of simply being curious, Eragon prompted Brom for all the information he could think of; from names of dragons, to their behavior and growth, and the legends of the Riders. Satisfied that he had learned all he could, Eragon returned to his dragon, and upon discovering it was in fact a female, named her Saphira._

_Though careful as he was to keep Saphira's existence a secret, Eragon's actions raised suspicions among his friends and family. Auron tried to come and see Eragon on several occasions, only to be turned away by him, or left wondering where he was spending all his free time. Not only were Auron's instincts telling him something was going on, but Brom's as well, especially after Eragon's seemingly random visit and questions pertaining to a subject that few approached. _

_If two of his fellow villagers casting suspicion on his actions wasn't enough, forces outside of Carvahall were beginning to take interest as well. A pair of shadowy strangers appeared in town one day, asking about a mysterious blue stone. Upon hearing news of this, Eragon raced home and contacted Saphira with the news that they may have been found out. To his surprise and concern, Saphira not only grew angry and frightened at this, but whisked him away into the Spine before he knew what was happening. Regardless of the injuries she caused to his legs, she took him far into the mountain range where they were forced to hide for the night. _

_Despite her objections, Eragon convinced her to return to the farm the next day, only to find it utterly destroyed by the very strangers he had been rushing home to warn his family and Saphira about. Searching through the rubble, they uncovered Garrow who, covered with grievous wounds, they attempted to take to town where he could get help. After carrying Eragon and his uncle nearly all the way, Saphira was too exhausted to continue, and Eragon was forced to drag his uncle up the road while she hid to recuperate. He was intercepted by Brom, who was sporting a rather nasty head wound himself, and Eragon finally passed out due a combination of fatigue and his injuries. _

_Upon waking in the healer Gertrude's hut, Eragon found his injuries bandaged and learned his uncle had been taken to Horst the blacksmith's house nearby. Insisting that he see him, Eragon made his way to Horst's house, and saw the terrible state his uncle was in. Staying with Horst and his wife Elain at their insistence, Eragon attempted to recover. Unfortunately, his uncle was not able to recover from his wounds and passed away, leaving Eragon's world shattered. As he lay in bed, wondering what to do next, a grim determination swept over him. He would hunt down these people...creatures...whatever they were, and avenge his uncle's death. _

_And this is where our story begins..._

**A/N: So, herein lies the basis from which our story will unfold. I tried to quickly summarize the first several chapters of the book as best I could without drifting of into too much detail (this is only a prologue after all). Anything/anybody with key contributions to the story that I have missed will be addressed in the coming chapters, so please be patient if you are a stickler for all the details. As for the inclusion of my alter ego, Auron, in the story and his contributions...well that's what this whole thing is about, so you're just going to have to keep reading!**

**Please feel free to comment on and/or review my story; I welcome all advice, tips, and constructive criticism, as long as you're not simply bad-mouthing the entire thing. **

**-DragonKnight113-**


	2. Leaving

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be doing two stories at once, but this plot bunny won't stop annoying me. XD**

**Anyway, this story will basically follow the same idea and flow of my other story "**_**Heroes of Carvahall**_**", which follows the plot of the book, same characters, same connections, same back-story, but with a major difference in the role my alter-ego Auron plays. (Read "Prologue" from other story if need be, I'm skipping it here...)**

**Here, a chance encounter and a forgotten myth come to light and forever change our heroes' lives and relationships. The first chapters may seem almost the same as before, but the main plot will be revealed shortly after, and then the two stories and things in them will differ...trust me.**

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any related material. All original characters and content DO belong to me however. **

**So, enough blathering from me, here is **_**Blood of a Dragon...**_

* * *

><p>Auron's brow was wrinkled with equal parts determination and frustration as he struggled to hurry and finish packing. He mentally ran through a list in his head as he shoved items into his already bulging pack. <em>Extra clothes...water skins... coin purse...coat?...nah, forget the coat...bedroll...let's see, where did I put that – ah!<em> He grabbed his small hunting knife and its sheath and fastened it to the back of his belt. Normally he wasn't so flustered and rushed when packing for a trip, but this was no ordinary trip...and time was of the essence.

It had been two days since he had looked out his bedroom window and seen the smoke rising from the direction of Eragon's farm. Two days since he had run nearly all the way down the road, only to find the old storyteller Brom hunched over a collapsed Eragon and severely injured Garrow. His heart had skipped a beat and his mind raced, but then pure protective instinct took over. Not waiting for an explanation, he had grabbed his friend and hauled him up on his back, looping the unconscious boy's arms around his neck for support as he helped Brom half carry, half drag the older Garrow towards Carvahall.

Taking Garrow to Horst's house where he could be treated, Auron carried the still unconscious Eragon the the healer Gertrude's home, where the kindly woman began to treat him and his uncle as best she could. Offering his help, he was nonetheless turned away by Gertrude, stating that he had already done his part. Sagging against the outside wall, with traces of Eragon's blood still on his clothes, he tried to piece it all together. Eragon had been strangely distant the past month. Normally the two boys were practically attached at the hip; it had been so ever since they met when they were young. Eragon was more Auron's brother than his two dim-witted real brothers back home, and he knew Eragon viewed him the same. That's why his sudden anti-social behavior and secretive nature had Auron worried. Something was going on with his friend, and he was going to find out.

"Brom!" he stated sitting up, suddenly realizing the obvious. Eragon had only ventured out once since his seclusion started, and that was to see the old storyteller...and it was Brom who was first on the scene when they found Eragon and Garrow. The old man knew something, that was for sure.

Forgetting his weariness, Auron practically sprinted through town to the man's house. He slid to a stop before the door, and checking to make sure the old man was home, he flung open the door and marched right in.

"Okay, start talking." he said sharply, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the back of a nearby chair and hunched toward the seemingly unsurprised owner. "What's going on? And don't tell me you don't know, because I_ know_ you do. You always do. So spill it."

"Please, won't you come in?" Brom remarked sourly. He leaned back in his own chair and regarded the boy with a stoic expression. "What makes you think I know anything about what happened? I arrived to find Garrow and his nephew only moments before you did."

"Don't give me that!" Auron shot back, "For weeks Eragon has been avoiding me _and_ you. Then out of the blue, he makes a special trip into town just to see you. Not a day later, these two dark strangers ride into town and scare the living wits out of everyone, asking questions about some...some stone. Then Eragon's farm his utterly destroyed, I find him and his uncle battered and beaten in the middle of the road, strange large animal tracks all over the place, and notice you're sporting a new head wound too." He gestured at the bandage around Brom's head, breathing quickly from his tirade. Brom merely shifted into a more comfortable position and lit his pipe, completely unphased by the young man's verbal assault.

Auron manages to calm himself somewhat before continuing. "Something is going on in this village; something that nearly killed my best friend. Now I'm not leaving until you tell me what you know." His ice-blue eyes burned into Brom's, but the old man held his gaze, contemplating. After what seemed like an hour, Brom sighed and relented.

"You two are impossible. Just as stubborn and thick headed as the other." Auron's only response was to raise an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only because if I don't I know you'll just end up following me around until I do, and I do so _hate_ having a shadow with a voice." He grit his teeth on the end of his pipe as his spoke, "Things are not what they seem anymore in Alagaesia. Young Eragon has stumbled into something he could never have prepared for. I'll tell you what's happened, and what I plan to do about it...but you may not like it."

"Try me."

And so the old man told him everything: the gedwey ignasia he found on Eragon's palm and what it meant, the two strangers that destroyed the farm and what they were after, and what now needed to be done to protect Eragon, his young dragon, and themselves.

Auron tied the top of his pack shut and looped a strap over his shoulder. He knew what he was doing was crazy, reckless, hell...even suicidal. But he was not about to let Eragon run off without someone to watch his back. Family, real or not, doesn't abandon each other, no matter the circumstances. He may not be Eragon's true brother, but right now he was all he had. Garrow had succumbed to his grievous injuries and passed on the night before. According to Brom, it was only a matter of time before Eragon did something stupid, and they would be going right along with him, whether Eragon liked it or not.

Creeping out from his room, Auron slipped down the hall towards the closet where Tegarth kept his weapons. As proud of his physical fitness as he was, Auron was not about to believe he could get by with only his fists. Opening the closet doors, his eyes flicked back and forth over the several different weapons within. Caught up in deciding between and sword or a bladed staff, he therefor didn't notice the figure walk up behind him.

"You might want to take these instead."

Auron whipped around ready to act, only to see his mother standing there holding two dark handled swords and their rigging. Orianna's face gave nothing away, yet everything. A small smile on her lips, contrasted by the sad eyes above them. "Here," she said pushing the two blades toward her son.

Auron accepted the swords slowly, and met his mother's own blue eyes. "These are yours. I can't -"

She cut him off with a hug. "They are yours now, and they will serve you well." She cupped he son's face with her soft hands. "Go. Be safe. I love you."

He blinked slowly, "You're not even going to ask what I'm doing, or where I'm going?"

" I don't need to." she laughed lightly. "Now go, before you father finds you."

"But I -"

"_Go _Auron." she said more firmly. "Watch over each other."

He backed away from his mother, still clutching the twin blades. His mind was screaming questions, but his instinct knew it was futile. Orianna was as mysterious as Brom sometimes; her past life as closely guarded as his. How someone like her ended up with Tegarth was one such mystery, but Auron had learned long ago that some secrets just had to be found the hard way.

He tossed the rigging straps of the swords over his other shoulder, turned and headed for the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle, and glanced back.

"I love you too."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Brom's foot tapped impatiently as they waited by the stand of trees they had watched Eragon stash several hides in. Since leaving his home, Auron had met up with the old storyteller and together they had shadowed Eragon as he sneaked out of Horst's house and through town. He had also strapped on the swords his mother had gave him; their ebony black handles rising over his shoulders, the weight strangely reassuring on this back. Auron noticed that Brom also came armed and prepared with his own pack and sword. Now they waited for Eragon to return.<p>

Brom huffed with impatience again. "How long does it take to steal meat from _one _butcher?" The stolen hides where in his hands, as insurance in case Eragon tired to run when they presented themselves.

"I'm sure he'll be along – there." Auron tilted his head toward the rapidly approaching boy. _Here we go _he thought.

Eragon slid to a stop next to the trees looking for the hides, the front of his shirt bulging with the pilfered meat. It was then the two hidden figures revealed themselves.

"Going somewhere?" Brom growled.

Eragon whirled around to face them. "Give me those!" He grabbed the hides from Brom, and backed away from them.

"Running off before Garrow is even buried?"

"None of your business. Why are you following me?"

Auron stepped forward, his arms raised in a gesture to try and calm his friend. "We were waiting for you Eragon. We know what's going on."

Eragon's face darkened. "What are you talking about?"

Brom pointed to the meat he had stole from the butcher. " Hopefully you have enough to feed your dragon."

Eyes going wide, Eragon started to say something but Brom cut him off. "I know where that mark on your palm, the gedwey ignasia, comes from. You touched a dragon hatchling." Brom's mouth turned upward into a smirk. "I know why you came to me with those questions, and now I know the Riders live again."

Dropping the leather and the meat, Eragon quickly contacted Saphira and felt her take off toward him. He attempted to stall Auron and Brom.

"How did you find out?"

Brom looked into the distance and moved his lips as if he were talking to someone. Auron saw this and said, "I had my suspicions about your behavior lately. After the incident at your farm, I confronted Brom and he told me what I needed to know."

"Interrogated is more like it." The old man retorted.

Eragon's shoulders slumped. They knew.

Brom turned his attention back to Eragon. "Tell me, how is you dragon?"

"**She** is fine. We weren't actually at the farm when it was destroyed."

"Ah, your legs. You were out flying I take it?" Auron's eyebrows shot up at this, as he looked at Eragon, surprised.

_How do they know so much? Did the strangers coerce them into doing this? Maybe they're using them to get to me. Where is Saphira? _Panic started to well up in Eragon as he looked toward the sky. He could see her circling overhead, but she wasn't coming down. _Come!_

_No, I will watch for a while._

_Why?_

_Because of the slaughter at Doru Araeba._

_What?_

Brom regarded him with a small smile. " I have talked with her and she has agreed to stay above us until we settle our differences. Now you really have no choice but to answer our questions." At this Auron nodded and he placed his hands at his hips, waiting, as Brom continued. "Now, tell us, where are you going?"

Eragon's head hurt as ideas and thoughts whirled around his mind. _How can he talk to Saphira? I won't be able to lie to them, but I can't tell them everything either. I at least have to tell them __**something**_. He took a breath to steady himself before looking at the two, "I was going to find a safe place to stay while I heal."

"And after that?"

The question could not be ignored. The throbbing in his head grew worse and he found it impossible to think. All he wanted was to be able to tell someone about the events of the past few months. It tore him apart that his secret had caused Garrow's death. Finally he gave in and said shakily, "I was going to hunt down these strangers and kill them."

_Yup, crazy and reckless _thought Auron humorously. _Exactly what I expected buddy._

Brom simply nodded, as if Eragon had just stated something obvious. "Certainly a worthy endeavor and one you are fit to carry out, yet it seems to me that help would not be unwelcome." With this, he reached behind a bush and pulled out a pack of his own, hefting it to his shoulder. "Anyway, I'll be damned to stay behind while some stripling gets to run around with a dragon."

"He means _we'll _be damned." Auron piped up, giving Brom a scowl, and moving to stand next to Eragon, who turned to give him a longing look; one that was equal parts apprehension and worry as well as involuntary happiness as his not-of-family brother practically volunteered to follow him into Hell. "Don't even try to stop me," Auron stated, returning his look with one of determination, "I've known you forever Eragon. We've been though thick and thin together, and there's no way I'd let you go it alone."

Eragon saw the truth in his words, and knew he could never dissuade him. _I know I can trust you Auron...Brom I'm unsure of. Is he really offering to help, or is it a trap?_ He was afraid of what his enemies were capable of. _But he was able to convince Saphira through the mind-touch and if she isn't worried... _He decided to give him them the benefit of the doubt for now. "I don't need your help," he said grudgingly, "but you can come it you want."

"Then we had best be going." Brom said, his face blanking for a moment once again. "I think you'll find your dragon will listen to you again."

_Saphira? _asked Eragon

_Yes?_

_Will you meet us at the farm?_

_Yes. Have you reached an agreement with them?_

_I guess so._ She broke contact with him as she soared away. In the distance, he could see people running among the houses of Carvahall. "I think everyone is looking for me."

Auron raised an eyebrow, "Probably. Ready to go?" He had a slight grin in the corner of his mouth, eagerness plain on his face.

Eragon hesitated. "I should leave a note for Roran. It would be wrong to run off without telling him why."

"Its been taken care of," Brom assured him. "I left a message with Gertrude this morning explaining a few things, and told him to be on his guard for certain dangers. Will that do?"

Eragon nodded. He wrapped the leather around the meat and turned toward the road that led to the farm, Brom and Auron close behind. The trio was careful to stay out of sight until they reached a bend in the road, and then quickened their pace, eager to leave Carvahall. Eragon plowed ahead determinedly, his legs burning. The monotone of the walking freed his mind to think. He planned on going no further until he got some answers from Brom. _I hope he can tell me more about the Riders and who it is I'm fighting._

As the wreckage of the farm came into view, both Auron and Brom's faces beetled with anger. The barn was no more, only a rectangle of soot remained. Snow and dirt we piled about the house concealing signs of the strangers attack.

Brom's head snapped up and Auron looked around as the sound of Saphira's wings reached them. She dived from behind them, coming in close to their heads as she wheeled around gracefully and landed in front of them.

"Wow..." Auron whispered, wide-eyed with wonder, his mouth open in a half smile, half shocked look. Brom stepped forward with a look both solemn and joyous. A tear shone on his cheek as he stood there looking at Saphira, and she at him. Eragon noticed him muttering something under his breath and edged closer to hear.

"So...it starts again. But how and where will it end? I cannot see for my sight is veiled; be this tragedy of farce I am uncertain, for elements of both are here. However my station is unchanged and I..."

Anything else was lost as Saphira proudly approached them. Eragon passed his two dumbfounded companions and greeted her. There was something different between them now, as if they knew each other more intimately, and yet they were still strangers. He rubbed her neck, and his palm tingled as their minds touched. He could feel a strong curiosity emanate from her.

_I've never seen humans except you and Garrow, and he was badly injured. _She tilted her head quizzically. _You really are strange creatures._

_You've viewed people through my eyes._

_Its not the same..._ She came closer to Auron and Brom and lowered her long head so she could inspect them with one brilliant blue eye. She continued to stare at them, sniffing the air around them. Auron slowly reached out with his hand, and she bowed he head so he could pat her lightly on the nose. She snorted and shook her head slightly, giving him a start.

_That tickles _she laughed in his head, and he relaxed again, smiling fully now. She turned to Brom as he did the same, allowing him to touch her lightly on the brow. This time she jerked back, and retreated behind Eragon.

_What is it_ he asked. She didn't reply.

Auron turned to him, his wide smile still plastered on his face. "What's her name?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Saphira." A peculiar expression crossed Brom's face as he said this. His knuckles grew white as he gripped his staff tightly. "Of all the names you gave me that day, this is the only one she liked. I think it fits." Eragon added quickly.

"Fit it does." said Brom. There was something in his voice; wonder, fear, envy? It could have been none of them or all, Eragon was unsure. Brom raised his voice, "Greetings, Saphira. We are honored to meet you." He twisted his hand in a strange gesture over his chest and bowed. Auron doing the same, but with a slight more flourish.

_I like them _Saphira said quietly

_Of course, everyone enjoys flattery. _Eragon touched her on the shoulder and then went to his ruined house, Saphira with him. Auron and Brom followed behind, both of them vibrant and alive.

After salvaging what he could from the wreckage of the house, Eragon led them to a small clearing in the woods nearby. Saphira flew to meet them there, less she leave anymore tracks than she already had. As they settled down by the fire Eragon started preparing, Auron began repairing his pack. Saphira landed beside them and folded her wings, so she wouldn't catch them on any thorns. She curled up beside Eragon and Auron. Her unreadable eyes lingered on his face, then passed over the two black handles rising above his shoulders, as if nervous. She followed his motions as he first disassembled, then started to reassemble the broken frame. She watched him closely, causing Eragon to fidget. _What's wrong? _he asked her. Saphira's scrutiny of his friend made him uneasy.

_I don' t know. A connection of sorts...I feel as if I know him, which is strange considering I've never met him before. _She shook her head, as if unsure of what she was saying. Eragon pondered this; he could feel her unease and yet he could also feel a note of recognition, then he realized what it was.

_You do know him, in a way. From my memories. You've seen him when you've looked into my mind. You feel a connection because I consider him a very close friend, and that emotion must transfer to you. _Eragon patted her neck as she finally looked away from Auron and at her rider. He reassured her with his thoughts and said _I trust him Saphira, and you should too. He was right, I have known him for a long time. Although I never expected him to volunteer to join me on a crazy scheme like this...I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have at my side. Except you of course._

She nuzzled the side of his head in affection for the comment, then proceeded to lay her head on her paws, her gaze drifting back to Auron. She studied him for a moment longer. _You're right, Eragon. I can sense it in you; of all the people we may meet, he is one that will stay true to us. And we may need all the help we can get. _

Brom had been watching this silent exchange, leaning on his staff. He too was scrutinizing the young man, as if forming his own opinions on him. "Since there's a good chance along this journey you may need them, I take it you know how to use those?" he asked gruffly, gesturing to the two swords that were sheathed across Auron's back, his face poised in a skeptical expression.

Turning from his work on Eragon's pack, Auron returned Brom's look with a smug expression of his own. "Don't worry about me, old man. I can take care of myself."

"Really? Do tell. I'm interested in how the son of a greedy tax collector believes he can contribute to this endeavor."

Auron snorted, and pushed the half finished pack away so he could look at Brom more directly. "My brothers, the dull-witted trolls that they are, have always emulated my father. They desired nothing more than to follow in Tegarth's footsteps and serve our _dear King," _his last words heavy with sarcasm, "And since they lacked the metal capacity to take up any kind of business like him, they decided that they would volunteer in the King's army. Naturally, they chose me to practice their skills on." He smirked as Eragon's and Brom's eyebrows rose at this news.

"I've been wielding a sword: wooden, metal or otherwise, since I was old enough to hold one. I can hold my own in a fight. That, and my mother taught me a more than a few things she picked up when she was a traveling bard. I must say, she was no pushover either."At this, he reached up and slowly pulled one of the two blades on his back from its sheath, Brom and Eragon watching him as he did so. The polished silver blade hissed ever so quietly, it's mirror surface reflecting the sky in the late afternoon sun.

Eragon looked on, his eyes drawn to the swords. He never knew Auron owned weapons, much less such masterfully crafted ones. He watched as Auron twisted the blade, catching the sun's rays on the flat side and bouncing it off Saphira's scaled flank. She raised her head to look at the sparkling patch of scales, and cocked her head quizzically at him, her own curiosity mixing with Eragon's.

Auron then flipped the sword around, holding it by the blade and handed it hilt-first to Brom, who took it, and inspected it with interest. Fingers lingering on the delicate wire of the handle, he traced the strange glyphs barely noticeable against the deep black of the metal . His eyes widened slightly, a look recognition crossing his face, but it was quickly hidden when he cleared his throat to speak.

"Hmm...these are of elven make. Their work is unmistakable. But how did they come to you?" he moved to return the blade to Auron.

Accepting the blade back, he took one last glance at the polished surface once more before returning it to the sheath on his back. "They were my mother's. She never did tell me where she got them, only that their story is a unique as hers. When I was packing to leave and join the two of you, I planned to raid Tegarth's closet and take one of his weapons with me. However, my mother caught me. I thought I was in trouble, but she didn't even look surprised. Instead of asking what I was doing, or where I was going, she simply smiled and pushed them into my hands saying 'You're going to need these'." His gaze dropped as a look of sadness crossed his usually bright features. "I don't know how, but it's almost like she knew..."

Brom, who had been lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes, suddenly started and said, "That reminds me." He removed something wrapped in cloth from his own pack and and thrust it toward Eragon, startling him out of his own reprieve. "If you plan on taking up the mantle of the Dragon Riders, you might as well have this."

Eragon took the object and began to remove its wraps with a confused expression. His eyes shot open, and he heard a low gasp from Auron, when the cloth fell away to reveal a sword. A handle of silver wire topped with a gold pommel extended from a blood red sheath. A ruby the size of a small egg rested in the pommel. A black symbol was etched onto the sheath, and upon drawing the sword, Eragon saw it was also present on the blade itself, standing out from the iridescent red metal. Wordlessly, he turned to Brom, "Why...?"

"This was once a Rider's blade." Brom said gravely. "When his training was finished, the elves would present him with a sword. Their methods of forging have always remained a secret. However, their swords are eternally sharp and will never stain. The custom was to have the Rider's blade match his dragon, but I think we can make an exception in this case." He watched Eragon swing the blade experimentally.

"Where did you get it?" Eragon moved to give it back, unsure if Brom was serious about giving it to him, but he made no move to take it.

"That's not important." said Brom. "Consider it yours, you have more of a claim to it than I do, and before all is done, I daresay you will need it."

The offer caught Eragon off guard. "It is a princely gift, thank you." He brought the sword closer, and showed it to Auron who nodded his approval. A thought tugged at his mind, and he turned back to Brom. "I've been meaning to ask you, how are you able to speak with Saphira?"

"If you must know, anyone can learn to speak to a dragon if they have a proper training. And," he raised a finger for emphasis, "it doesn't mean anything if they can. Now, I know more about dragons and their abilities than almost anyone alive. I'm offering my knowledge to the lot of you as a shortcut; it would take years for you to learn on your own. As to how I know so much, _that_ I will keep to myself."

After he finished speaking Saphira pulled herself closer to Eragon. He pulled out the rider blade and showed it to her. _It has power_ she remarked and touched the point of it with her nose. The metal's iridescent color rippled, almost like it was made of water. With a satisfied snort, she removed her nose and the sword returned to normal. Eragon replaced the sword in its sheath with a troubled expression.

Brom raised an eyebrow, "That's the sort of thing I'm talking about. Dragon's will constantly amaze you. Things...happen around them. The Riders worked with them for centuries and still never fully understood their abilities. What Saphira just did illustrates my point; there is much you don't know."

There was a long pause from all before Eragon spoke again. "That may be, but I can learn. And these strangers are the most important thing I need to know about right now. Do you have any idea who they are?"

And so Brom explained it to three of them. The Ra'zac, as they were called, were some of the foulest creatures to walk the land. Despite their appearance, the were not even remotely human. Precious little was know about them, only that they were never seen before Galbatorix came to power. Under their hoods were black eyes the size of fist and beaks where a mouth would be, making how they produced speech a mystery. Stronger than a man but unable to use magic, their only real weakness is their aversion to sunlight, although it cannot completely stop them.

As they listened to Brom tell this, and how he tried to confront them on his own, bitterness suddenly swelled up in Eragon. Finally he could not contain himself any longer. "Who are you?" he spat. "How come a mere village storyteller just happens to have a Rider's sword? How do you know so much about dragons, and the Ra'zac?"

Brom tapped his pipe. "I thought I made it clear I wasn't going to talk about that."

"My uncle is dead because of this! _Dead!" _exclaimed Eragon, slashing his hand through the air. Auron and Saphira tried to say something, but he cut them off. "I've trusted you this far because Saphira respects you, but no more! You're not the person I knew in Carvahall these years."

Auron put his hand on Eragon's shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Eragon..."

Eragon pushed him away angrily, his eyes burning at Brom,"No! No more! Explain yourself!"

For a long time, Brom stared at the smoke rising from the campfire between them, deep lines creased his forehead. When he stirred, it was only to refill his pipe with tobacco and take another puff. Finally he said, "You've probably never thought about it, but most of my life has been spent outside of Palancar Valley. It was only in Carvahall that I took up the mantle of storyteller. I have played many roles to many different people – I have a complicated past. It was partly of desire to escape it that I came here. So, no, I am not the man you think I am."

"Ha," snorted Eragon. "Then who are you?"

Brom smiled gently. "I am the person who is here to protect you..." he glanced over at Auron, "well one of them anyway. Do not scorn those words; they are the truest I have ever spoken. But I'm not going to answer your questions. At this point you don't need to hear my history, nor have you earned that right. True, I have knowledge that Brom the storyteller wouldn't, but I'm more than he. You'll have to learn to live with that fact and the fact I don't hand out descriptions of my life to anyone who asks!"

Eragon glared at him sullenly. "I'm going to sleep." he said, leaving the fire. Brom did not seem surprised, but there was sorrow in his eyes. He rolled out his bedroll next to the fire as Eragon went and lay beside Saphira and Auron, who had found himself next to the dragoness during Eragon's angry outbursts. As she allowed the two to lay up against her side, Auron cast a look of concern toward Eragon.

Eragon caught this, and rolled away from him to face Saphira's scaly leg. An icy silence fell over the camp.

* * *

><p>Auron watched Eragon for a time, worry for his friend permeating his mind. He had lost a great deal, and now they were planning a quest that may make them loose even more. He thought about what may lie ahead, but a hard thought swept everything else away. He would stick by Eragon, and his dragon Saphira (if she'd let him), no matter what happened.<p>

The dragoness turned her head to look at Auron. He felt a pressure on his mind as he heard her voice in his head. _You are a determined one aren't you? _

He nodded slightly, not knowing if could answer with his mind.

_I confess; I do not know you well enough yet Auron, but Eragon regards you very highly. I can sense from him that you are as loyal as you claim. But on this I must be sure. Eragon means the world to me, I will do everything in my power to protect him. I need to know that you will do the same. _

Auron contemplated what Saphira had just said. He could feel the emotion behind her words, and knew she wanted to know just how far Auron was willing to go to help them. He focused on her, concentrated, and answered back with his thoughts.

_I would die to protect him Saphira, and those he cares about. That means you too. _At this, the dragoness blinked. He sensed a curious sensation from her. _You may be a dragon, and there may not be much a mere human like me can do to protect you, but that won't stop me from trying. Family sticks together Saphira. I consider Eragon family, and you two are bonded closer than anything, so that includes you as well. _

Saphira regarded him wordlessly. Connected to his mind, she felt the truth of those words. Her eyes softened and she gently nudged his arm. _Thank you Auron. Same to you. _

Auron shivered as her mind withdrew from his. He smiled lightly back at her, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. Tomorrow could be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said before, this may seem very similar to my other story, but that will soon change. As you can see, I changed the early bits to Auron's perspective instead of Eragon's previously, and added some others. The next chapter or two may be similar again, considering this is almost the same story, but after that, things should begin to diverge. **


	3. Sticks and Horses

When Eragon opened his eyes, the memory of the last few days came flooding back into his mind. He pulled his blankets over his head and cried silently in the darkness. He lie there, hiding himself from the world. He cursed Brom, the Ra'zac, the King...he even cursed himself. Eventually the tears stopped and he emerged from his warm cocoon of despair, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

Auron and Brom were making breakfast, the water boiling quietly over a small fire. Auron looked over to see Eragon had arisen and greeted him with a slow, uneasy smile. "Good morning," he said softly. Eragon merely grunted in reply and sat down at the fire, hugging his arms close to his body in the early morning frost. He would not meet any of their eyes, nor was he forthcoming with any pleasantries to any of them, a fact that was not lost on Saphira as she glanced worriedly at Auron. He gave a small shake of his head as if to say _leave him be for now_. Auron had seen Eragon like this before, and through experience knew it would be unwise to try and coax anything further out of him. Sometimes it was just better to let him brood. There would be plenty of time for talk on the road.

They ate quickly and silently, and when he had finished, Eragon proceeded to lay the stolen leather on the ground. At Brom's inquiry, he stated "Saphira needs a saddle. I'm going to make her one."

Offering his assistance, Brom instructed Eragon on how to make a simple saddle. As the two worked, Auron finished his task of repairing Eragon's broken pack, and started organizing and stowing supplies for the journey ahead. He lay out everything they had and divided it up as equally as possible, so no one person was stuck playing pack mule. Both tasks consumed most of the day, and the sun was near setting again when Brom finally stepped back to admire their work. The saddle fit Saphira nicely, and work continue to do so in her months of growth ahead.

"You did a good job," Eragon admitted grudgingly.

"One tries his best," Brom replied, inclining his head. "The leather is sturdy, it should last for some time."

Saphira arched her neck to inspect the saddle. _Aren't you going to try it out?_

_Maybe tomorrow, it's getting late. _The truth was, Eragon was in no hurry to repeat the same experience they had with his first disastrous flight. Auron had finished organizing the party's supplies and was already making dinner. Although it was simple, the warm food tasted good. Auron looked across the fire as they ate and asked Eragon, "So, will we leave tomorrow?"

"I don't see any reason to stay..."

"True," Brom sighed. He shifted uneasily as he turned to Eragon, "Eragon, I am truly sorry for the way things have turned out. I never wished for this to happen; you're family did not deserve such a tragedy. If it were in my power, I would reverse it. This is a terrible situation, for all of us." Eragon remained silent, unwilling to met Brom's gaze. The silence persisted for a moment before Auron spoke up again.

"We're going to need horses. We might be able to get some in Therinsford."

Eragon shrugged and nodded toward his dozing dragon. "Maybe you will, but I have Saphira."

Auron laughed at this. "You're telling me that you are going to fly ahead, then wait for us to catch up every few leagues?" At Eragon's puzzled look he continued. "I doubt there is a horse alive that can keep up with a dragon."

Brom nodded. "It's true. Also, it will be wiser if we stick together. That way there is less of a chance of something happening to anyone."

"That will make it harder to catch up to the Ra'zac!" Eragon protested, his temper beginning to flare once again. "On Saphira I could find them in a day or two. On horses it will take much longer – if at all possible to overtake their lead on the ground!"

Brom said slowly, "Yes, but that is a chance you have to take if we are to accompany you."

"I never asked you to come along." Eragon said hotly.

A small growl from behind alerted him to Saphira waking up. _Eragon, mind your temper. They are willing to stick by us in a time of need, and it would be foolish to ignore help when help is needed. _

Thinking it over, Eragon relented. "Alright, we'll get horses. But you'll have to buy them, I am not stealing again. It's wrong."

"Depends on your point of view," Brom countered. "Remember that the Ra'zac are more or less in the service of the Empire. The will have an advantage in resources and protection wherever they go. They are not bound by laws, and the longer we evade him, the more desperate the King will be in his orders to catch you. We could quickly turn from the huntersto the _hunted._"

Eragon was subdued by the sharp, but truthful words. He absentmindedly rolled a stick in his fingers, mulling this over. Beside him however, Auron rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Aren't you just full of optimism?"

He shot a last glare at the smirking boy, before the group retreated to their respective slumbers.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned with and overcast sky and sharp wind. After a quick breakfast, they packed up camp and set out along the road leading away from Carvahall. Both Auron and Brom had strapped their respective blades on, and Eragon's bow was across his back. He left Zar'roc tied to Saphira's back; he did not need the extra weight and in his hands it was no better than a club. In this respect, he was resentful of Auron and his self-asserted skill. His friend was no older than him, and only slightly more fit. Yet, he had already taken it that he would be protecting Eragon, as if he were incapable of doing so himself. Even though this irritated Eragon somewhat, he admitted that he was glad Auron was coming along. The prospect of traveling with only Brom and his elusive nature was...unappealing still.<p>

As they walked, Saphira flew west toward the mountains and out of sight. A pang of regret hit Eragon's chest. Even though there was no one else around, they could not spend their days together. She had to stay hidden in the event the party met up with a fellow traveler.

Auron noticed his downcast expression as the sound of Saphira's wings drifted away, and gave Eragon a reassuring nudge. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Besides, you still have me to talk to right?"

Despite his mood, Eragon couldn't help but smile back. Yes, he was definitely glad Auron was with him.

They trudged on with Brom leading them, trying to follow the trail the Ra'zac had left, which was easier said then done. Silence permeated the air between them as they walked, concentrating on speed. Eragon's legs still hurt from his flight with Saphira; the scabs had opened up and were continuing to bleed. To take his mind of his discomfort, he asked Brom on the nature of dragons. The two boys listened intently as the old man lectured them on everything from the eating habits of dragons, to what to do if engaging one in battle. They frequently interrupted to ask questions, and Brom seemed pleased with the constant inquiries. Hours past as they talked.

As night approached, they were near Therinsford. They proceeded to make camp and prepare a meal as Saphira joined them from above. As she settled down next to Eragon, he asked _Did you have enough time to hunt for food?_

She snorted with amusement. _If you lot were any slower, I would have time to fly across the ocean and back without falling behind._

At this retort, Auron crossed his arms defensively. _Easy now, we'll get horses soon enough. Not all of us were blessed with wings you know._

Since leaving the wood near Eragon's ruined farm, Auron had given Saphira permission to project her thoughts and enter his mind to communicate; she in turn granted the same to him. At the same time, he had asked Brom and Eragon to assist him in developing these skills. They agreed it would be more respectful to them both than simply using Eragon as a mouthpiece. It was nowhere near the same level of connection that Rider and dragon shared; their minds were still their own. But it did make things easier, and the two had begun to form a quick friendship, complete with occasional teasing and playful banter, one that had helped Eragon accept Auron coming along.

Saphira had not forgotten Auron's strong words from the other night. She knew Auron meant everything he had said, and this caused her to warm up to the young man. After all, just as she had chided Eragon about his behavior toward his companions, she too realized that there may come a time when she would need to rely on the boy to help her look after her Eragon, and so she began to open up to Auron more. _Besides, _she had thought _it's nice to have a another friend to talk to. _

She let out a puff of smoke in his direction. _Jealous? _Auron smiled and shook his head, turning back to his dinner. _But seriously _she continued, directing her thoughts back to Eragon, _will we be able to catch the Ra'zac? They have a lead of several days and any leagues. And they could suspect we are following them. Why else would they destroy the farm in such a manner if not to provoke us into pursuit?_

_I don't know _admitted Eragon. She curled up next to him and he leaned against her belly, thankful for the warmth. On the other side of the fire, Brom sat whittling two long sticks. Suddenly one was thrown at Eragon, who managed to catch it out of reflex as it soared over the flames.

"Defend yourself!" barked Brom as he stood.

Eragon looked blankly at the stick in his hand, and saw it was shaped in the crude likeness of a sword. Brom wanted to fight him? What chance did the old man stand? _If he wants to play this little game, so be it, but if he thinks he can beat me, he's in for a surprise._

He rose to face Brom, and the two began to circle the fire, sizing each other up. Nearby, Auron and Saphira watched them with intense stares. Auron leaned over to the dragoness smiling and whispered, "Ten seconds..."

_You're on._

Brom and Eragon faced each other for a moment, then Brom struck. Eragon tried to block, but he was too slow. A yelp escaped his lips as he was struck across his ribs and stumbled backwards. Without thinking he swung at Brom, but his attack was easily parried. He whipped the stick towards Brom's head, but at the last second twisted and tried to hit his side. His effort was met with a loud smack of wood striking wood."Improvisation – good!" Brom said, his eyes gleaming.

Then his arm moved in a blur, and Eragon found himself on the ground, dazed, the side of his head throbbing with pain. A splash of cold water hit his face and he got up, sputtering. Brom stood over him with an empty pan of melted snow water. Across the camp, Auron was trying in vain to keep from smiling and laughing. Eragon shot him a dark glare, before looking back toward Brom. "You didn't need to do that," Eragon responded angrily. He felt dizzy and unsteady.

"Oh?" Brom said, arching an eyebrow. "An enemy will not soften his blows due to your inexperience and neither shall I." He picked up Eragon's stick and pushed it toward him. "Now, defend yourself."

Eragon looked at the piece of wood and then shook his head. "Forget it; I've had enough." He turned away and stumbled as he was whacked loudly across the back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saphira and Auron wince as he whipped around to face Brom, growling.

"Never turn your back to an enemy!" snapped Brom. He tossed the stick to Eragon and attacked once more. As Eragon braced himself against the onslaught, Brom began to shout instructions to him. They moved through the forms slowly was Brom showed him how to execute a certain move. The battle continued, but no matter what he tried, Eragon could not hold Brom off for more than a few blows.

When they had stopped, Eragon flopped down to his blankets and groaned. He hurt everywhere. He was about to toss his stick in the fire when Brom stopped him. "Wait, the lesson isn't finished yet." He looked pointedly at Auron, whose smile at Eragon's misfortune faded quickly, and his eyebrows raised in silent surprise. Brom nodded and beckoned to him tauntingly. "Let's see this skill of yours."

Taking the makeshift sword from Eragon, Auron stood and faced the man with a bemused look. "Are you sure about this? Eragon is the one in need of instruction, not I."

"Humor me."

"Alright, if you insist." Auron lunged forward with quick agility, surprising Eragon.

_He's fast. This might be interes-_

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. With one lightning quick move, Brom deflected the attack and brought his elbow up to impact Auron's jaw. The boy's momentum carried him forward and he tumbled face first into the dirt, stunned. Now it was Brom's turn to smile, "You were saying...?"

Pushing himself from the ground, Auron shook his head to clear his vision. "Lucky shot." he grumbled.

Turning swiftly, he readied his sword arm as Brom came at him, this time on the offensive. He lashed out with a flurry of three blows and Auron just barely managed to block them, but the forth got through his defense and he was struck on the thigh. His leg buckled from the sharp strike and he was forced down on one knee. Auron refused to submit though, and managed to block several more blows before forcing Brom back and regaining his footing. The pair continued for several more minutes, Auron managing to hold his own. But before long, he was covered in just as many welts as Eragon. Apparently, all the practice against his brothers was nothing compared to facing Brom. The old man had more than a few tricks up his sleeve, and soon Auron's previous confidence about his battle skills was sorely diminished, bot to mention his pride.

Collapsing beside Eragon on his bedroll, he grumbled an acceptance of defeat. Looking rather pleased with himself, Brom retreated his own bed and settled down for the night. Saphira let out a low, coughing growl and curled a lip until a row of her formidable teeth showed. Her eyes danced as she looked at the two bruised boys. _What's wrong with you? _Eragon demanded irritably.

_Nothing _she replied. _It's just funny to see you hatchlings get beat by the old one. _She made the strange growl again and the boys went red as they realized she was laughing. Turning her head, she snorted a puff of smoke into Auron's face.

"Wh – What was that for?" he coughed.

_For laughing at Eragon._

Attempting to preserve some dignity, both boys rolled on their sides and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Movement came at a price the next morning, as both Auron and Eragon were covered in bruises and their sore muscles protested every motion. Brom looked up from the mush he was serving and cracked a smile. "How are we feeling this morning?" Both boys remained silent as they ate their breakfast.<p>

Once they had finished and repacked their campsite, they traveled swiftly so as to reach Therinsford by noon. After about a league, the road began to widen and smoke could be seen in the distance. "You had better tell Saphira to fly ahead and wait for us on the other side of town." Brom said. "She has to be careful here, otherwise she could be spotted."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" challenged Eragon.

"It's considered ill manners to interfere with one's dragon."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it in Carvahall," Eragon shot back. "And she and Auron converse frequently." At the mention of his name, Auron stopped and looked back at Eragon, his tone carefully level.

"We may _talk, _Eragon, but I don't presume to tell her what to do. I am not her Rider." He could not keep a grin from appearing on his face though. "Besides, it's not like she would actually listen to me anyway."

_I heard that._

"Fine, but you still haven't answered my question," Eragon said pointedly to Brom.

The old man's lips twitched in a smile. "I did what I had to do at the time."

Eragon eyed him darkly, and ignored the questioning look from his friend. He relayed the instructions however, and Saphira gave him a reassuring mental nudge. _Be careful,_ she told him._ The Empire's servants could be hiding anywhere._

As they continued down the road, they noticed more and more footprints, signaling their approach to Therinsford. The village was larger than Carvahall, but looked like it had been planned out by a drunken man. The houses aligned in no particular order.

"Not the prettiest little town is it?" Auron stated as they came to a bridge crossing the Anora River. Eragon and Brom both grunted in reply, and then stopped as their path was blocked by a greasy man who emerged from the bushes.

About as attractive as the town they approached, the man smiled with broken teeth and rasped, "You c'n stop right there. This's my bridge. You gotta pay t' get over."

Brom said in a resigned tone, "How much?" He pulled out a pouch of coins and the bridge troll brightened.

"Five crowns," he said, his lips in a broad smile now. Eragon's temper flared at the unruly price, but a look from Brom silenced him. The coins were wordlessly handed over and the man put them into the larger of two pouches on his belt. "Thank'ee." he said mockingly, and stood aside to let them pass. Stepping forward, Brom suddenly stumbled and grabbed the man's arm for support. "Whatch yer self." The man grumbled and silded away. Brom apologized and continued across the bridge with the other two.

"Why didn't you haggle? He skinned you alive!" Eragon protested after they were out of earshot. "He probably doesn't even own the bridge, we could have pushed right past him."

"We could have," remarked Auron slyly.

"Then why pay him at all?"

Brom sighed. "Because you simply cannot argue with all the fools in the world. It's easier to let them have their way, then trick them when their not paying attention." He opened his hand and a pile of coins glinted in the light.

"You cut his purse!" Eragon gasped incredulously.

"Yes and it held a surprising amount. He should know better than to keep all these coins in one place."

"That," grinned Auron, producing a small pouch and giving it a toss, "and he may want to consider keeping track of _all_ his coin purses." He looked at Brom, who gave a small chuckle. Eragon simply stared open-mouthed at his companions. A sudden howl crossed the river behind them. "I think our friend has just discovered his loss. You see any watchmen, let us know."

Brom grabbed the shoulder of a young boy running between the houses. "Do you know where we can buy horses?" The child looked at them with solemn eyes, then pointed to a large barn near the edge of Therinsford. "Thank you," Brom said and tossed him a small coin.

The barn's large double doors were open and revealed long rows of stalls. The wall was covered with saddles, harnesses and other equipment. A muscular man stood at the end brushing a snow white stallion. He raised an arm in greeting and beckoned them in.

Brom inclined his head towards them as they approached, "Beautiful animal."

"Indeed. His name is Snowfire, mine's Haberth." The man offered a rough palm and shook hands with both the boys and Brom. There was a polite pause as he waited for the their name, and when none were forthcoming he continued, "Can I help you?"

Nodding Brom spoke again, "We need two horses and a full set of tack for each. The horses will have to be fast and tough; we'll be doing a lot of traveling."

Auron leaned towards the old man and whispered sarcastically, "I think I brought enough money to pay for a simple horse."

"Maybe, but it would be better if you and Eragon doubled." Brom growled back. Stopping the boys protest with a hard glance he continued in a quieter tone, "It wasn't _my _idea. Ask her yourself."

Raising his eyebrows, puzzled, Auron nonetheless let the matter drop. If Saphira had asked this if him, obviously she had a reason.

Haberth was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't have many animals like that, and the ones I do have aren't cheap."

"Price is no object," Brom assured him. "We'll take the best you have." Haberth nodded and silently tied Snowfire to the wall. He then proceeded to pull down saddles and other items until he had two identical piles. Next he walked up the line of stalls and brought out two horses. One was a light bay, and a roan. The bay tugged a little at its rope.

"The bay is a little spirited, but with a firm hand you shouldn't have a problem." Haberth said as he handed the bay's rope to Brom. Brom let the horse smell his hand and it allowed him to pat its neck.

"He'll do," he said, then eyed the roan. "I'm not so sure about the other one though."

"There are some good legs on him."

"Mmm...what will you take for Snowfire?"

Haberth looked fondly at the stallion. "I'd rather not sell him. I was hoping to sire an entire line from him."

Brom persisted. "If you were willing to part with him, how much would all this cost me?" Meanwhile, Eragon was having difficulty in getting his horse to trust him. He reached out with his mind and found he could feel the horse's mind I return. Not as clear a contact as with Saphira, but enough to convince the bay that he was a friend.

Haberth used his fingers to count up the price of the purchases. "Two hundred crowns and no less." he stated, confident that no one would pay that price. Brom silently opened his purse and counted out the money.

"Will this do?" he asked.

"Hold on," Auron interjected, coming to Brom's side. "I'm still paying my share." He pulled out the small pouch he had taken from the bridge keeper as well as a larger coin purse from his own pack. He counted out his share of the cost and handed the coins to Brom, who accepted them without argument.

A long silence hung in the air as Haberth looked between the coins and Snowfire. Sighing he said, "He's yours, although I go against my better judgment." He accepted the proffered coins and Brom returned the remainder to his purse.

"I will treat him well; as if he had been sired by Gildintor, the greatest steed of legend." Brom promised, and Haberth bowed his head in appreciation. He then helped to finish saddling the horses and bid them farewell. As they left the barn, Brom handed Snowfire's reins to Eragon and addressed the two boys. "Here, go and wait for me by the edge of Therinsford. I won't be long." Before either Auron or Eragon could protest, Brom had slipped away.

Slightly annoyed, they exited Therinsford with the horses and stationed themselves along the road. At Eragon's inquiry as to why Auron didn't get his own mount, Auron simply shrugged and told Eragon what he was told. Confused as to why Saphira would insist he and Auron ride together, he made a point to ask her when she was back with them. It wasn't that it bothered Eragon to ride with Auron, they had done so many times before, it just seemed impractical considering the amount of riding they would be doing. Still, she must have her reasons.

Brom returned shortly and gestured for them to follow him. He told them that the Ra'zac had indeed been here to procure mounts of their own. Not before leaving a nasty lasting impression on the townsfolk though, which meant they were definitely on the right track. As Eragon informed Brom of his discovery with his horse, Auron began transferring things from the packs to the saddlebags. Brom noticed this, and suggested Eragon do the same. He then mounted his own horse and waited for the boys to do the same.

For an absurd moment, Eragon doubted the bay could support their weight. He had gotten so used to Saphira and her muscular form that he forgot people also rode horses. "Is this going to hurt my legs as it did with Saphira?"

Rolling his eyes, Auron playfully gave Eragon a shove. "Come on farm boy, we've ridden horses before and it didn't bother you." Still, Eragon shifted uncomfortably. He had no desire to have his legs skinned again, and they were still slightly tender. Sighing, Auron hopping up into the bay's saddle. "Fine," he said, offering his hand to pull Eragon up. "I'll drive." Eragon accepted the hand, and pulled himself up behind Auron. He wrapped an arm around his friend's waist, and flexed his legs experimentally.

Suppressing a chuckle, Auron turned his face to meet Eragon's. "Shall we get you a pillow, just in case?" The response was a thump to the back of his head from Eragon's free hand.

Ignoring this exchange, Brom answered Eragon's original query, "How do your legs feel now?"

"Not bad, but any hard riding will open them up again." he answered, determined not to rise to Auron's continuing rebuttals.

"We'll take it easy." promised Brom. Auron made sure Eragon was comfortable and had a good enough grip and the group set off. Before long the countryside changed as tamed fields gave way to bushes and wilder land. There was an uneasy feel to the air, as they pushed on into the shadow of Utgard and its black rock dimmed the surrounding hills. Brom pointed out the crumbling tower atop the peak and told the two awestruck youths the story of how the evil King defeated the last of the Riders there so many years ago. Both shuddered at the thought of just how much time had passed since the Fall and the rise of Galbatorix.

The hours past as they continued around Utgard. Eragon lifted himself behind Auron, using his shoulders as leverage; he was eager to see what lay outside the valley. Auron shared his excitement, he had never left the relative comfort of their home valley either. Both grew impatient as their path wound around hills and gullies following the Anora River. Then, with the sun low behind their backs, they topped a rise and saw out over the trees.

They gasped. On either side were mountains, but before them stretched a great plain that extended to the horizon and met the sky. It was now clear why they needed horses. It would not be unreasonable to say it could take weeks of months to cross it on foot. Far above they could see the outline of Saphira flying overhead, far enough away to be taken for a bird.

"We will make the descent tomorrow." said Brom. "It will take most of the day, so we should make camp now."

"How far across is the plain?" Auron asked.

"Two or three days, to over a fortnight, depending on one's direction. Aside from nomadic tribes who roam here, its as uninhabited as the Hardarac Desert to the east. We aren't going to find many villages, and the ones we do will be to the south were the plain is lest arid."

They left the trail and dismounted by the Anora to make camp. Gesturing to their horse Brom told the boys they should name their mount. "I'm driving, so you get to name him." Auron offered. Eragon chose Cadoc for his, after his grandfather. They picketed the horses and settled down to make dinner. Saphira landed soon after and curled up next to the boys, tired from her flight.

Eragon scratched her neck as she made herself comfortable. _How does the plain look?_

_Dull. There is nothing but rabbits and scrub in every direction. _

Eragon hesitated, then asked "Saphira, why did you insist that Auron and I share a mount? It would be easier if we had separate mounts." Auron grunted in agreement and the boys looked to the dragoness for her response.

_Simple _she chuckled_ This way I know the two of you are together and I can keep an eye on you two hatchlings easier. _Both boys began to protest this rebuttal but were quickly silenced with a soft growl. _I can see from Eragon's memories that you two have a knack for getting into trouble. At least this way I know you'll have someone to watch over the other should anything happen. _

"Have a little faith Saphira." Auron teased.

_I do _she scoffed. Then privately she said, _You know perfectly well I want you two as close to one another, and me, as possible. _Auron nodded at this, accepting what he had already guessed was her reasoning. Since warming up to Auron, she had started to display the same protective nature toward him as she did her Eragon. Smiling to himself, he was reminded of a mother watching over her young.

Not privy to the last part of that conversation, Eragon added to the teasing "Saphira, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting a little over-protective of us. We can manage."

She turned her big blue head toward her Rider, met his gaze and said seriously _Family sticks together, little one. _At this, Eragon dropped the teasing grin he had on, replacing it with a true smile, and hugged her neck. _Right you are._

"Speaking of sticks", Brom stood and barked, "Catch!" Eragon and Auron both groaned when they saw another pair of makeshift swords. They looked to each other with despair and an expression that clearly said _not again..._

The sound of smacking wood filled the campsite, along with the periodic yelp of pain from either Auron or Eragon, depending on who Brom was 'instructing' at the time. This training session was shorter than the first, though it was still enough for the boys to amass a new collection of bruises as well as another series of chuckles from Saphira. When they were finished, they both stalked to their bedrolls on either side of the amused dragoness and sat down to nurse their injuries. Before long, sleep overtook the party as they succumbed to much needed slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is where the title of this story will come into play.**


	4. Thunder, Blood and Urgals

A pale sunrise greeted the three humans and dragon as the night faded into morning. Wiping the sleep form his eyes, Eragon could hear the low muttering from Auron as he also tried to rise. Brom (unsurprisingly) was already awake and readying the horses for another days travel. Joints cracking and muscles protesting, the bruised youths eased themselves into their respective saddles. Casting a dark glance at the old man, Eragon stated coldly, "If this keeps up, you're going to batter the two of us into pieces."

"I wouldn't push so hard if I didn't think you could handle it." Brom replied truthfully.

"_Now_ he shows kindness," grumbled Auron as he massaged a cramped shoulder.

The horses shied away a Saphira approached. She gave the animals a look of dislike before focusing her attention to her rider. _There is no place to hide on the on the plains, so I don't intend to try. I will fly above you from now on. _She nudged Eragon gently, flicked her eyes toward Auron briefly before taking to the sky. Eragon thought he felt a curious sensation from her for an instant, but quickly dismissed it as his mind just not being fully awake yet.

Then she took off, leaving the three humans and two horses to begin their descent. The a distinct lack-of-trail, leaving them no choice but to dismount and lead the horses on foot. The ground was treacherous and rocky, making the task even more challenging. By the time they reached the bottom, they were all hot and slightly irritable, despite the brisk wind and cold.

Stopping at a crossroads for a respite, Auron and Eragon ate a quick meal and refreshed themselves while Brom examined the trail for a trace of the Ra'zac. Eventually, he straightened and announced, "It seems they've headed east towards Yauzac."

"Where's that?" Eragon queried as Auron readied Cadoc for more traveling.

"Three days away, if we can keep a good pace. A small village by the Ninor River." Brom gestured to the flowing Anora nearby. "We should make sure and replenish our water now. There isn't another source between here and Yauzac."

They topped the water skins, let the horses drink their fill, and Saphira came down to fortify herself with several large gulps. Ready, they set out across the plains.

If the wind didn't drive him crazy first, this blasted pile of wood Auron had been trying to start aflame would do it. Already in a foul mood from the constant gusting, the trio had been looking forward to a hot meal to liven their spirits. Unfortunately, things were just not working for them today. After the fifth attempt, Auron cursed and tossed the tinderbox to Brom. "You try, old man. I give up."

Not in the mood to rise to the jab, Brom took Auron's place over the pile as Auron joined Eragon, who had huddled next to Saphira for shelter. A few strikes and scowls later, Brom didn't seem to be having much luck under. "Brisingr!" he swore, striking he flint again. Flames jumped to life, and a pleased expression crossed his hard features. "Hm, must have been smoldering inside." Regardless of how it was started, they were merely happy to have dinner finally underway. The sparring was kept short today due to fatigue, but it appeared the two boys were finally starting to get better. Auron was able to fend off Brom for longer now, and Eragon wasn't far behind him. They were still unable to best the storyteller though, but progress was still progress. Saphira's bulk was a welcome buffer against the wind as the four of them tried to sleep.

The next day proved no better. If anything, the wind had gotten worse, and everyone was sporting chapped lips, irritated eyes and frayed tempers. Eragon had some relief though, as he was able to bury his head in Auron's shoulder from time to time. A fact that was not lost on the other boy, who often dropped his shoulder and remarked, "Hey no fair. If I have to suffer so do you!" This banter helped keep the two from letting their misery get the best of them, as they plodded on for the entire day.

The third day found the weary travelers in slightly better moods. The wind had died down, and a good night's rest had raised their spirits. Those high spirits were trampled though, as dark thunderclouds gathered ahead of them.

Brom grimaced at the clouds as he addressed the two boys, "Normally, one would avoid walking _into _a storm like that, but it's going to hit us regardless. We might as well try and cover some ground before it does." A pair of grim looks were the only response he got, although he couldn't really blame them; he was no fan of the idea himself.

A false calm greeted them as they neared the storm front. As Eragon looked up in wonder at the mammoth clouds, Auron's gaze drifted along the grassy plain. A line in the grass caught his eye, but it took several seconds for him to realize what he was looking at.

"Eragon...do you see that?"

As Eragon followed his gaze, and they both recognized it as a massive blast of wind. Along with Brom the prepared for the impact. The gale was almost upon them when Eragon gripped Auron's shoulder with a frightening thought. Auron stilled, as if the other boys grip had made him think of the same think. Both turning in the saddle they yelled; Auron with his voice and Eragon with his mind,

"_**Saphira! Land now!**_"

Their faces grew pale as they saw her dive toward the ground. Eragon's grip on Auron tightened, "She's not going to make it!"

Saphira angled back the way she came to buy time. As they watched her descent, the tempest slammed into them like a giant hammer. The boys were nearly ripped from Cadoc's back as they struggled to hang on. They tried to see if Saphira had made it, and managed to see her land heavily, her talons gripping the ground. Just as she was trying to fold her wings, the gale reached her and threw her into the air, only to be slammed back to the ground again, her legs being gouged on the rocky path. Several cuts began to weep blood.

Savagely wrenching their terrified horse around, Auron urged the animal back up the trail toward the imperiled dragoness. _Saphira! _Eragon shouted. _Try to stay on the ground, we're coming!_ As they neared, Cadoc balked, so they leaped off his sides and ran toward her. The didn't make it more than a few feet before another strong gust sent them sprawling forward. Auron yelled out with pain as his left forearm suffered a large cut. Eragon looked over in concern at his anguished cry, but Auron waved him forward.

"I'm fine! Let's get to Saphira!"

The dragon was mere feet away, but they could get no closer due to her flailing wings. They each rushed at one of her wings, intending to hold them down, but _another_ massive blast of wind sent all three somersaulting. Auron was slammed into Saphira's side, and as she dropped, his injured arm met one of her similarly cut legs. The two gouges made contact, and Auron's arm blazed with a fiery pain as some of the dragon's blood seeped into his wound.

The pain was unbelievable! It felt like his entire body was set aflame! His vision swam with spots and he almost heaved. How Auron managed to stay conscious was anybody's guess, but he gritted his teeth and tried to help Eragon fold Saphira's wings.

After several tense moments of struggling, they managed to fold the dragoness's wings firmly against her back. Leaning against her side panting, Eragon put his hand on her neck. _Are you alright Saphira?_

_I...I think so, little one. _She was clearly shaken; her whole body trembled. _Nothing is broken – I felt so helpless; the wind wouldn't let me go._

_It's okay. You're safe now. _He rubbed her neck reassuringly.

She sent a wave of gratitude and love over their link. _Thank you, little one. Without you and Auron I...Auron! Are you alright? _Together she and Eragon both looked to Auron, standing nearby clutching his left arm. The fresh cut was somehow gone, replaced instead by an angry red welt. His face was still grimaced with pain, but he managed a weak smile.

"I'll live, don't worry. You?"

_Yes _she nodded her head slowly. She motioned for them to walk with her, and holding onto each other the three made their way back to Brom, who was relieved to see them all in one piece. As Auron and Eragon struggled to climb back into Cadoc's saddle, Brom drew their attention to a dark band of rain fast approaching.

"Seriously?" the two already battered boys moaned. They pulled their clothes tighter as the icy torrent reached them. In seconds, all were drenched and shivering. The group watched as lightning danced overhead, followed by the sound of thunder rumbled across the flat plain. It was intimidating, but at the same time held a frightening beauty.

As the severe elements finally died down, the tired and waterlogged group settled for the night in a shallow depression. There was no sparring tonight, as even Brom was in no mood for it. One by one, they lay out their bedrolls, staying close to Saphira for her added warmth.

Auron was the last to retire. He waited until the others had fallen asleep, then began to examine the wound on his arm. The cut was indeed closed, which should have gave him relief, but it was the intense pain he experienced after coming into contact with Saphira that bothered him. That and the fact that it had apparently healed over so fast afterward, left him worried. The welt had an eerie shine to it, which reflected the moonlight. Added to that was the sudden, yet constant, nausea and headache that had appeared shortly after.

_Maybe I hit my head when I collided with Saphira, and that's all this is h_e reasoned._ A good night's sleep might be just what I need. _

Unfortunately, Auron's self prognosis couldn't have been more wrong. The next morning he felt even worse. The headache hadn't gone away, and he was loathe to eat breakfast out of fear it would come right back up. His skin had also paled, and his eyes were dulled. These new developments were not lost on his companions, as all three voiced concern over his condition. He shrugged it off with a forced smile. "I must have gotten tossed around more than I thought last night. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Brom dropped the issue, and although Saphira seriously doubted his claim, she remained silent as well. Eragon, however, was more persistent.

"Auron, are you sure? You certainly don't look fine." His eyes surveyed his friend fully. "If anything, you look like you should be in bed for the next day or two."

Auron forced a weak laugh. "Well, we can't exactly spare a few days, can we? You heard Brom at breakfast; our water is gone and most of our provisions too. If we don't get to Yauzac today, we _all _may be in trouble." He patted Eragon's shoulder to reassure him. "I'm alright...but just to be on the safe side, maybe you better drive today."

Eragon nodded and mounted Cadoc, offering his hand to hoist Auron up. Grasping it, Eragon noticed his skin was warm to the touch, despite it's paleness. Auron settled in behind Eragon and wrapped his arms around his waist. His head drooped forward, but he quickly corrected himself. It seemed like this little effort almost drained him of energy.

Noticing this, Brom called back encouragingly, "We should be a the village by dusk. Perhaps we can get some herbs there." Auron smiled back with appreciation.

As they set off, Eragon turned his head to grin at Auron. "If you feel like you need a pillow," he whispered, offering his shoulder, "Feel free." That got a small chuckle out of his companion.

"I just might take you up on that offer."

As the day wore on, Yauzac became visible as a smudge in the distance. Instructing Saphira to fly ahead and wait by a bend in the river (much to her displeasure), they continued forward into the village. Soon, houses became distinguishable from the background, and Yauzac fully presented itself the the trio. Keeping a measured pace, they entered between two houses and began to make their way through.

Although he had been resting comfortably against Eragon the entire ride, Auron suddenly rose up, fully alert. "Do either of you hear that?" Both horses stopped.

"Hear what?" Eragon asked. He strained to listen, but was only greeted by a heavy silence.

"That's just it. Nothing. No dogs, no children..." he turned to look at Brom. "It's just too quiet."

The old man scowled and scratched his chin in thought. "True. I don't like it. We still need supplies though."

Eragon felt a chill go down his spine. Now they had him worried. "So, we go in or not?"

Brom spurred Snowfire, "Yes, but not like fools. We take a side entrance." He pulled out his sword and lay it across his saddle. Behind him, Eragon heard Auron unsheathe his blades and hold them by his sides; he strung his bow and clutched it tightly in on hand. They trotted quietly around to a side street and proceeded down it cautiously. The houses were dark, many with broken windows and doors that hung half-open. A feeling of dread washed over the three of them, but it was Eragon who broke the silence.

"Something is wrong," he whispered as the rode into the center of town. "It's almost looks like...oh Gods...". His voice died away as they came across the bodies. Dozens of bodies lay in a pile before them; men, women and children alike. A wicked spear rose out of the pile, skewering the white body of a baby. Losing the battle against the nausea in his stomach, Auron threw up over Cadoc's side. Eragon felt his own gut churn, and it threatened to join Auron's in emptying itself.

Brom had dismounted his horse and slowly approached the mangled bodies, inspecting the ground around them. His eyes flicked over the spear, "This is of Urgal make – the Ra'zac didn't do this. A large company of them came through here. That's not good, they only gather in such large numbers when..." he trailed of as something on the ground caught his attention. With a curse, he ran back to Snowfire and jumped into the saddle. "Ride! There are still Urgals here!"

Eragon jammed his heals into Cadoc, and Auron tightened the grip his legs had on the horse. They dashed past the houses and were almost clear when a blur of movement appeared to their right. A giant fist slammed into Eragon's chest and propelled both boys back over the horse and into a wall. Gasping for breath, Eragon managed to look up, only to see and Urgal with a viscous snarl standing over him. A small, dark blade was in one beefy hand, and a round shield was bound to the other. The doorway sized monster swung his blade toward the paralyzed youth, and Eragon shut his eyes, screamed in his head for Saphira, and braced for the inevitable pain.

Instead, a loud ringing clang echoed through the streets. Eragon's eyes flew open, and he saw Auron standing in front of him, his twin swords crossed overhead, blocking the Urgal's attack. The ugly beast roared and tried to complete his attack, but the boy held firm, his earlier exhaustion forgotten. His blue eyes, dulled before due to illness, now burned with and icy fire. Nearby, Brom was similarly engaged with another Urgal, this one armed with an ax. He cleaved at the beast from Snowfire's back. "Run, you fool" he shouted.

Eragon tried to say something, but Auron cut him off, "Get out of here Eragon!". Shifting his weight, he brought his right arm around at slammed the pommel of the sword into the Urgal's face. The Urgal howled, and received a quick kick in the midsection by Auron's left foot as the boy pivoted around from his first blow. "**Now!**"

But Eragon couldn't move. He was frozen in place he watched his two companions fight the gray-skinned brutes. Brom was trading fierce blows with his Urgal, and Auron was hammering away with quick strikes against his. They seemed to have the upper hand, when a loud shriek emanated from Snowfire, followed by triumphant yell from the Urgal Brom was fighting. The old man slumped in his saddle, blood streaming down his arm. At the horse's panicked cry, Auron instinctively snapped his head toward Brom. A fatal mistake, as his opponent seized his momentary opening and brought the handle of his blade down on his head. Auron collapsed lifelessly in heap at the monster's feet. Both beasts readied their weapons for the killing blow.

A deafening scream tore out of Eragon as he charged the nearest Urgal. The brutes paused in astonishment at the war-cry, then turned to face his challenge. Eragon ducked under the first swing and clawed the Urgal's side, leaving bloody furrows behind. He rolled away from the howling creature, dodged the second, and scrambled down an alley, the Urgals right behind him. He tried to lead them away from his downed companions, only to skid to a stop at a dead end.

The Urgals advanced on him, and seeing there was no way out, Eragon spun to face them, his bow raised and arrow notched. Images flashed in his mind: the dead villagers, Brom and Auron , Saphira. A fiery power rose inside him, and suddenly he felt no fear. He stood tall and straight, sighting down the arrow toward the approaching brutes. They laughed and raised their shields. The energy burned inside Eragon, and he needed to release it. He shot his arrow and a single word leaped to his lips,

"Brisingr!"

The arrow glowed a crackling blue. It struck the lead Urgal dead center of the forehead and exploded, the shock wave burst outward, killing its companion. It reached Eragon too, only to pass through him without harm.

A sudden wave of exhaustion rolled over him, and he sunk to his knees, panting. The gedwey ignasia burned brightly on his palm before fading back to normal. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days, and his head throbbed. He stayed like that for a few moments, until a modicum of strength returned to his body. He pushed himself up and staggered back to where he had left Auron and Brom.

He found Auron first, face down in the street where he had fallen. Eragon tried to roll him over, his movements shaky. He looked his friend over for injuries, but aside from the blow to the head there was none. Putting his hand to the wound to examine it, Eragon jerked it back. Auron's skin felt like it was on fire. He had lost what little color remained and his skin was coated with a sheet of sweat. Eragon tried to wake him, but received no response. He could have been dead, if not for the labored breaths making his chest rise

Resigned to the fact there was nothing he could do at the moment,he lay his friend gently back to the ground, and turned his attention to Brom. Once he calmed the old man's frightened mount, Eragon examined his wounded arm. It bled profusely, but it wasn't cut deep nor wide. He had to bind it before Brom lost too much blood. Attempting to lift him out of the saddle, Eragon's weakened state failed him, and they dropped to the ground.

Before he could rise, a scream of rage filled his head as Saphira landed abruptly in front of them, her wings half raised and sapphire eyes burning. Her tail twitched as she looked toward her Rider. _Are you hurt? _He could feel the barely contained anger behind her words.

"No," he assured her, as he attended to Brom.

_Where are the ones that did this? I'll tear them apart!_

Eragon weakly pointed to the alley. "Don't bother. They're already dead."

_What? How?_

With terse words he explained what had happened since entering the town while wrapping Brom's arm with rags from the saddlebags. Saphira came to his side and comfortingly nuzzled him. _You have grown, little one._

Finishing the bandage on the old man's arm, he motioned to his dragon's back. _Can you carry him Saphira? I can't lift him, and your saddle will hold him place. _She nodded, and using her teeth, picked up the back of Brom's robes and place him on her back.

_I'll manage, but I am NOT leaving you alone. _Her gaze drifted and found the still body of Auron laying nearby. Her voice wavered at the sight of the young boy she had grown fond of _What about Auron?_

Eragon looked over his fallen friend again. _He's alive, but I can't wake him. Something is wrong Saphira; he looks worse than before and his skin is burning. _He thought for a moment. _I should be able to take him on Cadoc's back with me. Help me, please. _

Using the same method as she did with Brom, Saphira gently placed Auron on the horses back, as Eragon fastened Brom to her saddle. The old man stirred, and blinked blearily. "Did Saphira get here in time?" he asked.

Eragon shook his head. "I'll explain later. You and Auron are injured; we need to get out of here and find a safe spot to rest."

Brom gingerly touched his bandaged arm, looked at where he was on the dragoness's back, and said uncertainly, "Are you sure about this? I can ride Snowfire."

Eragon finished tightening the straps. "Not with that arm. With you on Saphira, even if you faint, you won't fall." The old man nodded in acceptance and gave the dragon a light pat on her neck.

"I'm honored."

Saphira took off then, and Eragon tied Snowfire behind Cadoc before climbing into the saddle in front of Auron's limp form. Making sure his friend wouldn't fall off, he guided the horses out of Yauzac and followed the trail southward. He told Saphira to find a place for camp, and she responded shortly after with an image of a clearing in the trees by the river. When he reached her, Brom had already dismounted and started a small fire. Upon seeing Eragon arrive, he hurried over and used his good arm to help the boy lift Auron from the saddle. They laid him down next to the fire, and the old storyteller leaned over to inspect him.

Brom cursed as he examined the young man's condition. Despite the boy's earlier statements, he was certainly _not _fine. His eyes passed over the slick, pale and burning skin, stopping when they reached the shining welt on his arm. At his inquiry, Eragon shook his head and explained that was where he cut himself in the storm the other night. The old man's eyebrows raised, but nevertheless continued.

Finishing his examination he admitted, "I can't tell what's wrong with him. If it was just a simple blow to the head, he should have waken by now."

"Could it have something to do with his condition?" Eragon asked. "He's looked sick ever since the storm."

"Hmm...maybe. Think back; did anything else happen besides the wound to his arm?"

Eragon concentrated, trying to recall. "We fell, and he cut his arm. Another gust of wind threw us toward Saphira...I think he hit her." Saphira confirmed this with a growl. "Then we helped her fold her wings. That's about it."

Brom stared at Auron's prone form, thinking. Ideas whirled about his head, each one as inconclusive as the last. Nothing seemed to explain his condition. Sighing, he leaned back and said, "I just don't know Eragon. The best we can do is make him comfortable and hope he pulls through on his own."

Eragon nodded solemnly, and placed his hand on his friend's warm brow. _Please be okay Auron. We need you here with us. _He returned to Saphira's side, and she nuzzled him. He felt her emotions through their link, both worried and hopeful.

_He is strong, Eragon. He will pull through._

_I hope you're right Saphira, I really do. _

Laying back against the dragoness's warm side, he reluctantly turned his focus away from Auron and proceeded to tell Brom of what transpired in Yauzac. Brom was less than pleased to hear that Eragon had used magic – yes, magic – but he nonetheless began to explain the nature of the Rider's magical abilities and the limits that came with it. Eragon hung on every word, asking questions and learning all he could. After accepting Brom's offer of teaching him the ways of magic, the two retired to their bedrolls on either side of Saphira. Eragon gave one last look at Auron's prone form, prayed silently to any gods overhead to watch over his friend, and let sleep take him.

Later on that night, unbeknownst to the others or to the owner of the arm it was on, the welt on Auron's arm began to glow faintly. It spread slowly up his arm to his chest, down his body until every part of his skin gave off a faint glow. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the strange glow vanished. Auron stirred, but did not regain consciousness. His body continued to shiver, and then began to twist and shift, just like the shadows that covered the camp.

Eragon wearily blinked open his eyes. The sun was just peeking above the horizon, and his mind began to replay the events of the previous day. His throat tightened at the remembrance of his friend, how he had fallen against the Urgal, and his strange condition that resulted. Turning his head, he looked toward where they had left Auron's prone form the night before. His breath caught, and he let out a strangled cry at what he saw, waking Saphira and Brom in the process.

There, where his friend lay only hours before...was a dragon.

**Ooo...Cliffhanger! Stay tuned!**


	5. Revelation

**A/N: Some strange dragon when Auron used to be? What? Read on!**

Eragon's mind tried to process just what it was that he was seeing. The dragon was sleeping, looking as if it had been there all along, though Eragon knew that it wasn't. It's scales where a silvery-grey, but upon closer inspection one could see the edges had an icy blue coloration to them. The wing membranes folded on its back were definitely more blue than silver, and it's various spikes and horns were bone white.

Unfortunately, that was all he saw in those brief seconds. Saphira had woken to his cry of surprise, and upon seeing what it was that caused her Rider 's fright, she immediately pounced on the unknown intruder.

Auron was just re-entering the world of consciousness when he felt himself violently pinned to the ground. He looked up, only to find the sapphire dragoness's teeth inches from his head, her eyes burning into him.

_Who are you? What are you doing here?_

Auron tried to yell at the crazy dragon, ask her what she was going on about, but instead of words, a series of growls issued from his mouth. Stunned, he shifted his gaze downward toward his own body, only to see it wasn't his body...not exactly. Where a normal human body _should_ have been was the muscular and angled body of a dragon, which was being pressed into the ground by the other dragon on top him. Wings, tail, claws...His mind raced, and then he did the only logical thing one would do in his position.

He screamed.

Eragon and Brom winced at the mental scream that emanated from the new dragon it flailed underneath Saphira. For a second it almost sounded familiar...

Saphira, however didn't flinch, but bared here fangs further as she pressed her forepaws harder onto the strange dragon's chest. _You'll do more than scream if you don't explain yourself right now!_

_Sa...Saphira! Stop! It's me! _Auron's panicked voice rang in their heads, and Saphira gasped, her menacing growl disappearing instantly. One mental voice and two vocal ones all blurted the same question,

"_Auron!"_

_Yes! _

Saphira quickly got off him, falling back on her haunches as she stared at him with disbelief. Brom and Eragon were both dumbstruck, their mouths hanging open as they tried to register what they just heard. Auron rolled to his stomach, his head wildly looking over his new body, before turning to his companions, his blue eyes wide.

_Will someone explain what's going on?_

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Brom coughed and said, "We could ask you the same question!" Eragon could do nothing but stare at what had become of his friend, his mind at a loss for words.

_I don't know! The last thing I remember is fighting an Urgal in that village. Next thing I know, I'm being pinned by Saphira, who looked like she was ready to kill me, and I'm in this body!_ Frightened growls escaped Auron as he said this, his eyes darting from Eragon to Saphira and Brom. _What's happened to me?_

"Okay, okay, just...calm down. Give me a minute to think." Brom said quickly. He had dozens of questions and thoughts racing through his mind as to how a seemingly normal boy had turned into a dragon overnight.

Auron closed his eyes and took several slow breaths to try and calm himself. He was scared, and with his mind open his fear was felt by both Saphira and Eragon. Not that they blamed him, they thought him close to death only last night. Now he had somehow tuned into a dragon, an event that would have left anybody in a similar state.

Concerned for her friend, the blue dragoness leaned toward him and asked softly _Are you alright?_

Eyes flying open, he yelled _Do I look alright Saphira? I'm a BLOODY DRAGON! I don't want to be a damn dragon! No, I'm definitely not alright! _

Saphira jerked back as if he had struck her. Eragon felt hurt and confusion seep across their link as Auron inadvertently insulted her. She fell silent, her eyes narrowing at the other dragon. Auron was still seething with fear and now anger, and Eragon could clearly feel it. He knew he didn't mean to insult Saphira, or dragons in particular, but he had to stop him before he said something he would really regret.

"Auron, just cool it for a minute." he croaked, finally finding his voice. He reinforced this statement with his thoughts, sending calming and steadying influences toward his friend. This seemed to work, as Auron began to calm down. His breathing slowed and he visibly relaxed, his head laying on the ground. Confident that he wasn't going to loose it again, Eragon turned to Brom. "Brom, do you have any ideas what could have caused this?"

Lips pursed, Brom surveyed the boy-turned-dragon with a critical eye. He stopped when he saw a scar on the left front foreleg, and asked "Auron, isn't that where you hurt yourself in that storm a few night ago?"

Turning his large head to examine his leg, he answer _Yes, but what does that have to - _

Brom cut him off, "Did anything else happen to that arm after you cut it?"

Auron's gaze fell to the ground as he tried to recall. _I was thrown into Saphira. She was cut too, and bleeding. I think...I think maybe our wounds touched...I got some of her blood on me..._

Brom's eyes went wide at this, as all his thought processes came to a screeching halt. He sat down very hard on the ground, as he continued to stare wide-eyed at Auron. The blood! That had to be it! His memory trudged up the only thing he knew about the mixing of dragons blood with a humans. His mouth worked slowly, trying to form the words, and finally he sputtered, "..._Chevalier Skulblaka..."_

_What does that mean? _Auron tilted his head in confusion. He looked toward Eragon, who could only shrug in response.

Brom cleared his throat. "It means 'Dragon Knight' in the ancient language." Eragon gave a brief start of recognition, as Brom had just been teaching him about the ancient language last night as he tutored him the ways of magic. But he had never heard that before. It wasn't a spell, not that he knew.

Halting their inquires with a raised hand, the old storyteller took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing, "It's a rumor – some would say a myth – that lies along the edges of the tales of the Riders. The Riders were known for experimenting with magic on many different topics. There was one such group that desired a way for them to become even more 'one' with their dragon partners. By combining their dragon's blood with their own, and through the link they shared, and their connection to magic, they believed it would allow the Rider to assume the form of a dragon."

Eragon tried to wrap his mind around this. Of all the things he had learned about the Riders in the past weeks, this was the last thing he expected. He knew firsthand that the bond between Rider and dragon was a deep one, but this?

Brom noticed the look of confusion on the boys face. "It was all speculation of course, until someone apparently tried it. The Rider, after allowing his dragon's blood to mix with his own, began to experience pain and an illness of sorts -"

_That certainly sounds familiar _Auron remarked sourly.

" - until he fell unconscious." Brom went on, ignoring the interruption. "When he awoke, he found he had indeed transformed into a dragon. He remained in that body for a day or two, before reverting back to his original form. After a day or two of rest, he was able to transform back and forth at will. At first, he was only able to sustain the dragon form for a few hours at a time, as obviously this took a great deal of energy. However, the more his body adjusted to the changing, the longer he could remain as a dragon, eventually reaching a point where he could remain so as long as he desired."

_Wait, that makes no sense. _Auron cut in again. _I'm not Saphira's Rider, Eragon is. Why would her blood affect me this way? I have no magic, or connection to her. _

The storyteller paused for a moment, thinking. "True, but you have let her into your mind, and the two of you have grown closer...at least as close as one could without being a bonded Rider. That must have made a connection of sorts, enough of one for this to happen."

_Maybe so, but I still don't possess any magic. I think I would have noticed._

Without thinking, Brom replied, "There is magic in your family's blood line."

_What?_

Catching himself, Brom quickly corrected his slip. "I mean there is _probably _magic in your family's blood line. It's the only way you could be able to speak with Saphira mentally without her initiating it all the time." Auron failed to really catch the old man's slip, as he was too busy pondering other things. He accepted the second bit as probably true. He never did know where his mother came from. For all he knew, she could be related to spell-casters or magicians.

"Okay, that explains the how. But why would the Riders do this?" Eragon asked. "Was their some advantage to it?"

Brom merely shrugged. "Possibly, no one knows for sure. Riders already possessed formidable strength and magical prowess, so anything they gained in that department may not have been that apparent." A small grin crossed the old man's face, "Of course some would say it was done to become more...intimately involved with their partners, especially if the two were of opposite genders."

Eragon blushed at the implied meaning, and he could sense a similar sensation from both Auron and Saphira. It was Auron who actually put it into words though. 

_Well that's slightly...disturbing. _This earned a angry snort from Saphira, which startled Auron. In her silence since his outburst, he had practically forgotten she was right beside him. _What?_

_Oh don't mind me _she replied venomously. _ I'm just a 'bloody dragon' after all. _She lifted her lip to give a snarling growl towards the silver-blue dragon. It was then Auron realized just what he had said to her in his panicked state earlier. He had unintentionally insulted her; someone he had come to consider a good friend. He instantly felt regret for what he had said to her. Horrified, he looked to Eragon, who nodded grimly to confirm his actions.

_Oh gods...Saphira, I...I didn't...I was scared...angry...I didn't mean to... _he stammered.

_Didn't mean to what Auron?_ she barked. _Insult the very thing I am? I didn't think you were capable of being so mean. _Her voice was hard, but Eragon could feel hurt mixed in with her anger. She had come to see him as a friend as well, and having someone you like yell at you wasn't something that did not bode well for any kind of relationship. Eragon felt bad for Auron, he knew he never meant what he said, but at the same time was slightly miffed himself. Auron had insulted the partner-of-his-mind-and-heart, and he couldn't help but share Saphira's anger.

Auron hung his head and began to whine pitifully. _Saphira...I'm so sorry. _He continued to whine, unable to control himself.

For a moment Eragon thought she would attack him, or something similar to vent her anger. He was surprised then, when he felt her anger all but dissipate. She stopped snarling, and her gaze softened, although Eragon could still feel some residual resentment. That wasn't likely to go away anytime soon.

_Oh stop whining like a hatchling, _she scoffed. _It's understandable that this would be a shock to you, and if our positions were reversed I _might_ have acted the same. _She softened her tone to show that she was considering forgiving him. _Still, what you said hurt Auron. _

_I never meant it Saphira. _Auron stopped whining, but his head still hung, unable to meet her eyes. He felt terrible. _I considered you my friend, but I certainly didn't act like it, and I certainly didn't mean to insult your race. _He let out a low sigh, _I don't expect to be forgiven for that. _

_But I do forgive you. _

Auron raised his head to look at the dragoness in wonder. Eragon and Brom did as well; they had expected her to denounce him as a friend, or utterly hate him for the things he said. Dragons were very proud creatures. They weren't know for giving many second chances. _But...how can you?_

_I just do. Now don't push it or I may change my mind. _Saphira gave another soft growl at this, but it was nowhere near as menacing as before. Auron decided to simply let the matter drop, lest he loose what little trust he had retained from the dragoness, and accept that she had forgiven him.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence that followed, Eragon spoke up. "So, now what do we do? Do we keep traveling for today or stay here?" He looked skyward as he said this, finding that the sun was now high overhead. Morning had come and gone, in fact it was nearly noon; they had been talking for hours.

Brom rose and dusted the hem of his robes. He then began to gather his things. "I don't see any reason to waste a day. As...unexpected...as this turn of events is, it doesn't change the fact that we still have a mission to accomplish. Unless you wish the Ra'zac to get a further ahead than they already are?" As he finished, he tied his things to Snowfire and climbed into the saddle.

Eragon leaped to his feet. "No, of course not!" Admittedly, finding out your best friend had been turned into a dragon was a great cause for distraction, but the memory of who they were chasing and why snapped him back to his cold reality. Auron being a dragon or not, he still needed to hunt down the Ra'zac for the death of his uncle. That's why they were out here, and it's the reason things had turned out the way they did. Receiving a comforting conformation from Auron that it was the right thing to do, he quickly set about packing his and Auron's things into Cadoc's saddlebags. He then mounted the horse, and followed Brom as he started south toward the trail.

Auron watched the two go, and rose to follow. Then he noticed Saphira moving off to the east. _Coming Auron?_

_Where? They're heading that way. Shouldn't we?_

She motioned to a small clutch of hills in the distance. _Well, if you're going to be a dragon, you're going to have to learn _**how** _to be a dragon. _She looked back at him, actually to be more specific, she looked at his wings. _Might as well start with those, _she said smugly.

Auron followed her gaze, and felt his stomach clench. _Oh..._

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter, but I had to end it off here. I have quite a bit planned for the next one, and combining them would mean a LOT of work, not to mention a long chapter. **

**So, Auron's mystery illness is solved. Although, it seems things just got a lot more complicated for our heroes. I wonder if Saphira will be gentle in her lessons...*snicker*. I doubt it. After all, payback can be a real b**ch. **

**And for those sticklers out there, I **_**know**_** "Chevalier Skulblaka" isn't really in the ancient language, but I needed a word for 'knight', so I borrowed it from DA: Origins. Sue me. **


	6. Learning Things the Hard Way

**A/N: Never fear Raventalon. I have no plans on slowing down just yet. I'm on a roll with ideas for this story ;)**

**Also, I know the travel time between Yauzac and Daret is drastically reduced compared to the book, but I hadn't picked up on it when I planned this chapter and the next, so in my world, the two villages are closer together. Little mistake, (deal with it), I'll make it up with some sweet content later on. (One word: rescue)**

_Are you sure about this? _Auron asked nervously. He peeked over the edge of a rather steep cliff Saphira had brought him to, his claws mere inches from the end.

As Brom and Eragon continued on toward a place called Daret, Saphira had taken Auron to a copse of hills east of where they had camped the night before. Finding the tallest one she could, she led him to the top, and to the steepest drop available to her. Now she sat behind him as he peered over the edge, her tail twitching mischievously. _Of course I'm sure. This is how all hatchlings learn to use their wings, _she said with mock sincerity.

_I highly doubt that. _Auron retorted, his eyes still fixated on the drop. _And you're sure about my having ancestral dragon instincts to help teach me about being a dragon? _He let a worried growl at this, which caused Saphira to roll her eyes.

_You keep growling your emotions, do you not? _she sighed. She rose and moved slowly toward him, standing quite close to where he was perched. _You'll be fine, trust me. _Her paws inched slowly toward his backside. _Ready?_

Auron finally took his gaze away from the drop, only to find Saphira inches from him. His eyes darting between her, where her paws were, and back to the cliff. His insides froze as he saw the gleam in her eyes.

_You wouldn't dare..._

Letting out a playful growl, she shoved him off the cliff. Claws scrabbling, wings flailing, he tried to keep his footing, but it was hopeless. He plunged off the cliff with a strangled cry, his body pointing straight down.

_SAPHIRA!_

Auron squeezed his eyes shut, praying Saphira was right about his instincts, and that they would show him what needed to be done. After several heartbeats, he felt his wings snap to life on their own, his inherent dragon nature taking over. Above, Saphira watched with smug satisfaction as he pulled up only meters from impacting the ground. She took off with ease and rose to glide beside him. She looked over to congratulate her pupil, only to be hit with a wave of shock so hard she nearly fell out of the sky herself.

Auron was indeed flying...but his eyes were still shut tight. Saphira didn't know whether to be impressed at this, or irritated. She settled on irritated. _Auron, open your eyes _she snapped. He obeyed, easing his eyelids open, as if he were expecting to slam into something. After seeing that he was in no danger, he opened them fully and looked around.

_Hey! I'm flying! I'm really flying!_

Saphira released a puff of black smoke as she snorted. _Yes, very astute. Next time you might want to try _keeping_ your eyes open the entire time. _She rolled over, lightly brushing her wings against his. Not expecting this, Auron's flight wobbled, and he almost lost it.

_Watch it, you'll make me fall! _

He then heard Saphira sigh in his mind. _Oh Auron...if you live in constant fear of the fall, you'll never learn to enjoy the flight _she stated wisely. She banked and began to climb towards the clouds. _Here, let me show you. _Auron watched her go and flapped his wings harder to follow.

Over the next while, Saphira showed Auron many different techniques of flying; basic defensive maneuvers, how to swoop in as if catching prey, and many others, all of which was mastered quickly. His dragon instincts seemed to be helping him quite a bit, much to his relief. They flew for hours, until the sun was past its peak, and slowly began to cross the other half the sky. They even caught a few wild deer for lunch, which, much to his own surprise, Auron ate without hesitation or complaint. After their meal, the dragons stopped by a stream that branched off the river to refresh themselves.

Saphira was mulling over how well (and quickly) Auron was adapting to his new body. She leaned over to take a drink from the cool water, when suddenly Auron darted his neck forward and gave her a sharp, hard nip on the shoulder. Spinning to face him, lips parted in a snarl, she began to growl menacingly. Auron merely returned her hard gaze with one of his own.

_That's for pushing me off a cliff _he remarked coolly. Saphira said nothing, but crouched lower to the ground, her growl increasing in volume. Realizing it wasn't a playful kind of growl, Auron involuntarily took a step back. He started to say something, but was cut off by Saphira.

_Well, I was going to suggest a quick rest, but you seem eager to continue on to the next lesson: ground combat. _Seeing an evil glare in her hard sapphire eyes, Auron mentally slapped himself. He and Saphira were still on rocky terms after his little outburst this morning, and now he had just given her the perfect opportunity to relieve some of her anger and frustration.

She took a step closer, and Auron braced himself for the inevitable. _Oh man, _he moaned to himself, _she's probably going to enjoy this. _The growling dragoness gave a short roar and pounced, and the two dragons began to scrap.

* * *

><p>"Stenr reisa" Eragon repeated for what felt like the millionth time. In his hand, a pebble rose and hovered above his lightly glowing palm. Holding it for as long as he could, he eventually tired, released the spell and the stone plopped back into his hand.<p>

Ever since using magic to defeat the Urgals in Yauzac, Brom had Eragon practice floating the pebble to increase his concentration and stamina with his powers. He was starting to hate staring at the stone, but Brom insisted. He also instructed Eragon in the ways of the ancient language through which magic was used. Brom explained how everything had a name; a word not only to describe a thing, but _was _the thing. He taught the boy that while speaking in the ancient language, it was also impossible to lie, something Eragon doubted until Brom showed him by convincing a bird to come and land on his arm.

Examining his palm, he asked "Brom, why does my hand light up when I use the magic? It's like a little lantern." His palm wasn't the only thing changing. The days of traveling and sparring were striping him and Auron of excess fat, giving them lean muscles, and their skill against Brom was increasing. They were getting faster and stronger, and now they weren't the only ones going to bed with bruises.

Brom scratched his chin as he thought. "Most Riders preferred to channel their magic through whichever hand bore the gedwey ignasia. You could use your other hand but it isn't as easy." He paused, then continued. "I should by you some gloves when we reach Daret later today. You hide the mark pretty well on your own, but we don't want anyone to see it by accident. Also, you don't want the glow to alert an enemy."

"You can use magic, do you have a mark?" Eragon asked. He remembered Brom using magic to light the fire on the plains a few nights back.

"No, only Riders have them." Brom replied easily. "Another thing to remember: magic is affected by distance just as an arrow or spear. Try to lift something a fair ways away, and it will require more energy than if it was closer." Eragon had also learned that a Rider's magic was limited by the amount of energy in his body as well. You go over that limit, you die. It was a frightening, but effective, deterrent from reckless use of his magic, one Eragon had no intention of forgetting.

Allowing his mind to wander in search of his dragon, and finding her occupied with teaching Auron, Eragon began to think about Auron's new predicament, and the story Brom had told him of what to expect. Returning to human form, he could expect some rather significant changes in terms of his friend's physical state, but what about magic? He decided to voice his concerns.

"So, do you think Auron will be able to use magic now as well? You said that magic comes from dragons, and Saphira's blood is now mixed with his, so shouldn't we be on even footing?" Eragon was secretly hoping for this. As thrilled and honored as he was to be chosen by Saphira to be her Rider, he didn't like the thought of being 'superior' to his friend in any way. Admittedly reluctant to it at first, Eragon had grown accustomed to having Auron on his journey, and didn't want to chance alienating their close bond by having such a drastic difference between them.

Brom took a minute to compose his answer. "I would imagine so. There had to be some latent magical abilities in his family's history, and him, for this to have even happened. I would even wager a guess that his powers could be as potent as yours, considering they would come from the same source: Saphira." This gave Eragon a smile in satisfaction as he imagined the possibilities. He could see the two of them now, swords swinging, firing off spells, Saphira roaring along side them as the Ra'zac lay dead at their feet. For the first time since leaving Carvahall, Eragon felt a sense of hope that this crazy chase of vengeance might actually work.

The old man noticed his spaced look, and gave a short laugh. "Alright, enough talking and daydreaming. Back to work on that pebble!" Eragon groaned, and concentrated on the small stone once again.

* * *

><p>Auron winced as he tenderly liked a cut on his leg. His earlier fears a proven true: Saphira had not been gentle in her "lessons". Numerous cuts and scrapes decorated his silver-blue hide, and all of them were painful. By contrast, he was barely able to give her a few small scratches, which did nothing to absolve his already waning pride.<p>

Lying several feet away, Saphira couldn't help but chuckle to herself every time she saw Auron wince as he cleaned his wounds. Part of her had actually enjoyed roughing him up a bit, her draconic pride satisfied with the retribution she got for his previous insults. He had a long way to go to learn appropriate dragon behavior, especially his attitude, but given enough time, he might show promise.

Still, she had to admit, he didn't make a _bad _looking dragon. She might ever go so far to say he was a striking young male; his colors complemented her own nicely, which wasn't surprising really, considering it _was _**her** blood that caused this to happen. And she was enjoying the fact that she could finally spend time with another dragon her age, considering she had originally thought herself to be one of the last free dragons. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Auron spoke up, breaking the silence that lay with them. _Saphira?_

_Yes, Auron? _she asked, looking towards him.

The silver-blue dragon shifted, moving clean a different cut. _Have I mentioned how sorry I am for those things I said to you? _he asked in a soft, but sincere tone.

He had indeed been apologizing all afternoon. The numerous times Saphira had pinned him, he would look up at her and apologize in a small voice, like a hatchling would to it's mother. The first few times had been almost touching, but now Saphira just laughed. _Yes, you have. Six times already. And just as I have said each time: I forgive you. You are my friend after all._

Auron continued to lick at his wounds, not meeting her eyes. _I still don't think I deserve it, or your friendship, after what I did. _A soft, sad growl escaped him as he said this.

Saphira felt a pang of sadness, seeing him continuously beat himself up over it, and moved closer so she could lay down beside him. _Auron, _she said gently, _I mean what I said about you still being my friend, and I truly do forgive you. This has been a terrific shock to you, and losing control in such a situation is sometimes unavoidable. _She tilted her head, and favored him with a fanged smile. _Besides; you, me and Eragon, we're a family remember? Sometimes family fights, but they always make up in the end. _

Auron finally looked up from his paws, and met her sapphire eyes with his ice-blue ones. _Thank you, Saphira. Same to you. _They looked at each other for a few moments, and Saphira found herself staring into his gaze. He actually did have really pretty eyes...

Shaking her head to correct herself, she broke the moment and looked towards the south. _We should get going. I can sense that Eragon and Brom are nearing Daret, and it would be wise to be close...should that hatchling of mine decide to get into trouble._

Rising and stretching himself, Auron replied, _Agreed. _He unfurled his wings and crouched to take off, he paused and eyed the dragoness suspiciously. _You're not going to attack me in the air again, are you?_

Wings already out, Saphira jumped into the air. _Maybe, _she called back smugly. _I haven't decided yet. _

Auron watched her climb for a moment, then shook his head and followed. _Lucky me, _he grumbled.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Saphira's anxiety over leaving Eragon alone was well placed. No sooner did he and Brom enter the small town of Daret, then two wagons abruptly rolled into the street blocking their path, and they found themselves in the sights of no less than sixty archers with bows drawn tight. Eragon felt fear grasp him, but Brom remained in control, and calmly addressed the leader of the pack, who stepped out in front of them.<p>

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

The man, who held his own bow steady at the two newcomers, demanded, "Why have you come here? What business do you have?"

Brom kept his voice level as he replied, "To purchase supplies and hear the news, nothing more. We are traveling to my cousin's house in Dras-Leona."

"You are armed pretty heavily." the man challenged.

"So are you. These are dangerous times."

"True." The man regarded them for a moment more, and then slowly lowered his bow. The others kept their strings taut, however. "I do not believe you are here to cause trouble, but we have had encounters with Urgals and bandits as of late, and I am wary to trust anyone at just their word."

Brom glanced at the men on the rooftops before continuing. "If it doesn't matter what we say, what happens now?" Eragon saw no movement from the soldiers; they were either highly trained, or just as scared as he was.

"You say you only want supplies." the man said thoughtfully. "Would you agree to stay put while one of my men brings you what you need, you pay and then leave right afterwords?"

"Yes."

"Alright." the man waved one of his subordinates over, who listened to what Brom required. He then disappeared into one of the houses, and returned moments later. While he was gone, Brom and the man exchanged news of Urgal movement throughout the area. The dire news of Yauzac was received with similar results. After accepting the proffered supplies, the wagons were moved and Eragon and Brom allowed to leave Daret. As they left the town, Eragon contacted Saphira and they made plans to meet somewhere and set up camp. He could feel her anger through the link, and could only imagine what she would have to say when they reunited.

To say Saphira was angry was an understatement at best. Eragon and Brom entered the small clearing she had chose for camp, dismounted their horses, and as soon as Eragon's feet touched the ground, she swept his legs out from under him with her tail and pinned him to the ground.

"Saphira! What is your problem?"

_You are my problem _she growled. _Every time you leave my sight you get into trouble. You are like a new hatchling, sticking your nose into everything. What happens when something bites back? I've stayed hidden so no one would see me, but no longer! Not when it may cost you your life!_

Eragon was about to respond when he felt a chuckle of amusement come from Auron. He looked over at his silver scaled friend and asked _You find this funny?_

_Yes, actually _the smug looking dragon responded. _It's nice to see her mad at someone else for a change today. _

Saphira turned her piercing glare toward him and snorted _The day is not yet over Auron, so don't tempt me. Let's not forget, the only reason I was away from Eragon today was because I was busy teaching __**you **__you're place. _The silver dragon wisely chose to remain silent, and the smug look in his face disappeared rather quickly. Turning her attention back to her pinned Rider she went on. _Tomorrow you are going to ride me, not that pitiful deer-animal you call a horse. _

_But Saphira – _Eragon began. The memory of their painful first flight was still fresh in his mind, and had no desire to repeat the ordeal.

_That was not a request Eragon _she said, tightening her claws on his chest. _Don't you care for me?_

The question burned in Eragon, and he averted his gaze. He _did _care for her, and she for him, and he knew she was only trying to protect him. _Okay, _he relented. _I'll do it._

_Give me your word._

_Fine. I give you my word I will fly with you tomorrow. Satisfied?_

_Very. _She got off him and went to lay down beside Auron, who had helped Brom gather sticks for a fire. As dinner cooked, Eragon and Brom again sparred with mock swords. However, during the fight, Eragon delivered such a powerful blow, that the wooden weapons snapped and shattered into pieces. Brom threw the remains into the fire and indicated Eragon do the same. "The time has come for us to move onto the real thing." He removed Zar'roc from Eragon's bags and handed it to him. "Now you learn to use the blade."

"We'll cut each other to ribbons," protested Eragon.

"Once again, you forget your magic. Watch." Brom took his own sword and placed a finger on either side of the blade. "Geuloth du knifr!" he grunted. A small red spark appeared between his fingers, and he ran it down both sides of his blade. He then slashed his open hand with the blade, much to Eragon's horror. But his fear turned to wonder as Brom showed him his uninjured hand. He explained to Eragon the blocking technique and instructed him to do the same.

When both blades were sufficiently de-lethalized, they began to spar. Eragon was unaccustomed to Zar'roc's weight, and therefore was not as effective during tonight's lesson. They dueled for a while before retiring to their bedrolls next to the dragons. Settling in between Auron and Saphira's flanks, he massaged his sore muscles. Auron offered his praise at Eragon's first battle with a blade, but he merely grunted in response. Saphira, however, leaned in and gave her Rider a tender lick on the cheek.

_You did well, little one_ she said softly. Then in a slightly harder tone, _Don't forget your promise to me. Tomorrow we fly together. _

Eragon nodded, and when she lay her head down and closed her eyes, he turned to Auron. _You know, _he said privately to his friend, _It's your fault she is in such a mood today._

Auron snorted, and raised his wing slightly to show Eragon the myriad of cuts along his side. _Oh, please. You got off easy pal..._

Eragon saw this and suppressed a chuckle. He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, to which he received a small hum, then they both laid back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Auron was the first to rise the next morning. There were two reasons for this: first, he noticed with some surprise, that he was back in his human body. Secondly, he was naked. His original clothes had been torn off during his first transformation. Hoping to avoid an embarrassing scene with the others, he quickly and quietly retrieved a spare set from his bags that Eragon had carried for him. As he did so, he took the time to examine his 'new' human form. He still looked the same as before, but there were several differences. His once pure blonde hair was tipped with silver at the ends in places, and it shone a lot like his scales would in the sun. His skin also had a slight sheen to it, as if it were covered in wax. He was only slightly taller than before, but noticeably more muscular than he had been. The training with Eragon and Brom had given him a set of lean muscles, but now they were slightly more defined, especially in his torso, chest and arms, and denser than previous inspection. He felt stronger too, similar to how he had felt in his dragon body.<p>

He had just finished dressing, fastening a leather vest over a short-sleeve shirt, when he noticed Brom had woken as well. The old man crossed the camp and settled down next to the young man.

"So, it seems you've rejoined the ranks of us mere humans." he joked.

Auron smiled, "Apparently."

"What was it like?"

The boy tried to put it into words, but all he could come up with was, "Incredible. I mean, I freaked at first, but after I got used to it, it was like nothing I ever thought possible." He looked over at Saphira's still sleeping form, oddly jealous.

The old man chuckled softly, "I can only imagine." He regarded the boy thoughtfully for a moment before going on. He gestured to Auron's frame, "Auron, in addition to any physical changes that may have occurred, we also need to determine if you gained the ability to use magic."

"You mean like Eragon and yourself?"

"Yes." Brom replied. "I have already began instructing Eragon in the ways of magic, and if you possess the same power, I must begin yours as well."

Auron looked down at his now human hands. He clenched and unclenched them a few times, considering the possibilities. "How will we know?" The storyteller leaned forward and grabbed a rock of the ground and handed it to Auron.

"Simple, concentrate on this, and say 'Stenr reisa'". Auron nodded, and focused all his attention on the rock. As he concentrated, he felt a strange energy rise within him. Following Brom's instructions, he whispered the words.

"Stenr reisa!"

The stone shivered in his hand, then rose to float above his palm. Amazement coursed through him as he realized what he had just done. "Wow," was all he could say.

Nodding, Brom said, "As I thought. The blood from Saphira has activated the dormant abilities you must have in your own blood. Now pay attention as I teach you what I have been teaching Eragon."

The boy listened intently as Brom outline the same rules and facts about magic and the ancient language that he had been teaching his companion. During this discussion, both Eragon and Saphira awoke, and were similarly surprised and pleased at the news. They too noticed his changed appearance, and both approved. Smiling at his friend, Eragon said brightly, "Now we are even again."

_You were always evenly matched, little one _Saphira laughed, nuzzling his side. _Now you two just have another way to get into trouble. Which reminds me – are you ready for our flight?_

Eragon's giddiness faded as he nodded solemnly._ I guess so. _Brom and Auron helped him to saddle Saphira, and he climbed into position. He tensed as she took off in a flurry of wind. She climbed higher until the leveled off far above the trees. He tried to force himself to enjoy the sights and sensation of flying, but the nervous knot in his stomach refused to go away. Saphira could feel this and came up with a solution.

_Let me show you what flying is really like. _

_How? _Eragon asked.

_Relax and do not be afraid. _He felt her mind tug at his, and she drew him into her mind. He saw the world as Saphira did. He _felt _what she felt. Pure joy radiated from Saphira as she climbed high into the sky. She loved this freedom to go anywhere, and Eragon began to understand. He could feel her body as it strained against the air, her muscles were like his own. The connection deepened, until there was no distinction between them. _They _clasped their wings together and dived straight down. _Their _tail whipped in the air, and _their _joined minds reveled in the experience.

Eventually, their minds began to diverge. Eragon found himself back in his own body, and slumped forward into the saddle. His heart was hammering. _Saphira! That was amazing. No wonder you wanted me to do this with you. _

_I'm glad you enjoy it Eragon. Will we fly together more often now?_

_Absolutely! You'll have to tie me to the ground to keep me off you now. _Saphira hummed with pleasure and contentment at his words. Rider and dragon soared through the sky, exchanging thought and emotions, talking as if they hadn't for weeks. This was freedom.

* * *

><p>As Eragon and Saphira flew, Auron and Brom rode along the river, during which Auron was subject to the same instruction Eragon had been on the ways of magic. As midday neared, they came across a most unusual sight. They had been following the trail left behind by the Ra'zac, but it ended in a jumble of larger tracks and other markings in a clearing. Stopping the horses, they dismounted and examined their findings.<p>

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Auron asked the old man, kneeling to get a closer look at the marks.

"No, and this could mean a serious problem for us. Now we have no trial to follow." The man's features tightened into a scowl and then he swore. "Ah! That stupid friend of yours is blocking me out, I can't contact him." Brom let out a few more choice curses after this, so Auron decided to try his luck. He extended his mind towards Eragon's only to be met with similar resistance. Rather than fighting with him, he opted to try Saphira instead. The dragoness had grown to recognize the young man's mind from when he was a dragon, and let her barriers down to allow him to speak to her. He relayed Brom's request that they land and she acknowledged saying they would be there shortly.

Arriving where their companions were stopped, Eragon and Saphira were quickly filled in on the findings. A cloud of depression swept over the group as they realized they had no way of knowing where the Ra'zac had gone from here. As Eragon pointed out from the marks on the ground, it was if they simply flew away. Several ideas were tossed back and forth, but none was really any good.

Eragon felt defeated. They had come this far, only to be left behind. He didn't know what to do now. He could return to Carvahall, but he had run away from everyone and everything he knew there. As far as it was concerned, that part of his life was gone. The other option was to continue to travel with Brom and continue his training.

After voicing his concerns to Auron, the other boy admitted he would rather keep traveling. "Could you really go back there now after all that's happened to us? We've started something Eragon, we should see it through. It's your choice, and I'll be with you whatever you decide, but I say we keep going." Saphira confirmed this with a snort and encouraging words of her own; they were sticking together regardless.

As Brom and Auron rummaged through their supplies for lunch, Eragon walked away from the camp, trying to clear his thoughts. His foot struck something, and he leaned down to pick it up. It was a flask, and he could make out a symbol he recognized to belong to the Ra'zac on its side. He unfastened the lid and poured a small drop onto his finger. Immediately his finger burned as if on fire. He quickly wiped it on the ground, then hurried back to his companions to show them what he had found.

Brom scoffed at Eragon' foolish mistake of pouring the liquid on his hand, and explained the nature of the strange liquid, known as Seithr oil. "Is this oil rare?" asked Eragon.

"Extremely. Very few people use this kind, but a non-lethal version is used by jewelers and merchants." Brom looked thoughtful, but it was Eragon who solved the riddle.

"Would cities along the coast keep records of who uses it?"

The old man's face broke into a smile. "Yes, and if we can look at those records, they can tell us who bought it and where it was shipped. It could lead us straight to the Ra'zac. Brilliant, Eragon!" The boy beamed, and Saphira gave him a lick on the side of the face.

Auron also gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Not bad, bud. So which city would be our best bet?" he asked Brom.

"Hmm, I suppose Teirm would be the wisest choice. It's one of the larger cities, and it does control most of the trade." Brom tapped his foot in thought. "Last I recall, an old friend of mine still lives there. He should be able to help us out."

Auron and Eragon smiled at the thought that they had a new piece of hope. "Teirm it is then. How long to get there?" the blonde boy asked.

"Within a week, we should reach a pass in the Spine that will lead us to the coast. From there we follow the coast up until we hit Teirm. If we angle westward away from the Ninor here, we should be able to see the mountains by end of tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you two at dinner tonight." Eragon called as he climbed back aboard Saphira. They took of and spent the rest of the day flying. When they settled at camp for the night, he and Auron both had their nightly fight with Brom, and even practiced with each other. Auron managed to do slightly better than Eragon, but only because he was a little more accustomed to the weight of his blades. After they had worn themselves out, the lay down on either side of Saphira, and quickly fell asleep to prepare for the next day's journey.

**A/N: Well, now we're getting somewhere! As you can probably tell, even though Auron has gained a dragon body part-time, he and Saphira aren't immediately going to fall in love...mostly due to his disastrous first impressions. **

**Still, she thinks he shows promise, and she **_**has**_** forgiven him so maybe it's not completely hopeless. But our heroes' journey has really only just begun, with lots of obstacles and events yet to pass. A draconic romance is probably the last thing on their minds right now.**

**Now, that's not to say there won't **_**any **_**dragon fluff in coming chapters (*sly wink*). Just don't go expecting a nuptial flight or anything along that line anytime soon. **

**Cheers!**


	7. The Road to Teirm

As the next dawn rose, Auron and Eragon were pleased to find that the cramping and sore muscles they had grown used to in the morning were becoming less so. It was just another sign that they had grown from the simple boys they originally were just a few short weeks ago. The long days of traveling were making them harder, more rugged. Saphira seemed to be the most pleased at this, as she commented she had grown weary of the constant grumbles in the morning. Auron and Eragon were quick to retort and jest that she was not always a bright and cheery morning person either. In fact, she could be considered a bit of a grouch when she felt she hadn't received a proper allotment of sleep. Of course, this led to both boys being pinned under the defensive dragoness, who proceeded to hold them until a satisfying apology was given.

Brushing themselves off, Auron whispered to Eragon, "Draconic pride. Might as well be a force of nature."

Suppressing a chuckle, the other boy responded "True. I'm surprised you haven't started showing more of it." This was met by a almost dragon-like grin from his companion as he showed off his teeth/fangs.

"Why do you think I enjoy teasing her so much?"

Upon receiving another glare from certain blue huntress, the boys and Brom quickly packed their belongings and mounted their horses. Auron climbed up first, and offered his hand to help Eragon. Grasping his friends arm, Eragon was unprepared as he was jerked hard into the air, almost being flung over Cadoc's back. "Hey, easy!"

Releasing his friend, Auron quickly tried to right Eragon's trajectory, and they managed to settle into the saddle properly. "Sorry, Eragon. I forgot about that. Guess I'm still not used to this dragon strength." Massaging his over-extended arm, Eragon brushed off the apology.

"It's fine. Just try not to pull my arm off next time, okay?" Wrapping his other arm around Auron's waist, they set off after Brom, who was waiting patiently by the trail for the two to finish.

As they rode, Brom continued their instruction into their magic and other aspects, and soon the leagues began to pass by unnoticed. Their knowledge of the ancient language grew with each passing lesson, and soon they were able to use more advanced spells, such as those for manipulating fire. It was in this that they noticed the difference between their individual talents. One such difference was the colors of their magic. Where Eragon conjured a blue flame, due to his bond with Saphira and her coloration, Auron's was tinted with more silver, matching his own dragon form. Another difference was in the aptitude at which they were able to use different types of magical attacks. Eragon had shown an inherent liking and proficiency to _brisingr, _whereas Auron showed more promise with spells such as _kveykva _or _thrysta. _

Not only was their magical proficiency increasing, but so too was their physical skills. During their nightly fights, Auron and Eragon would spar with each other as much as Brom, effectively doubling the training. Their movements were becoming faster and more precise, and their blows heavier. This was another area where their skills began to become unique to each boy. Eragon preferred a straightforward approach to battle, concentrating on each blow and making it count. His blows were heavier than Auron's and he attacked with more single minded intensity. Auron, however, fought with more flourish, focusing on speed and intricate attack patterns rather than raw power. This, and using two blades instead of one, required each boy to develop a different style for attack and defense. Although not as basically powerful as Eragon's swings, Auron's style allowed him to strike his at opponent more rapidly, sometimes causing confusion with his dizzying attacks, thereby leaving and opening for a pinpoint strike.

The two enjoyed their sparring bouts, each managing to achieve their even share of victory over the other. They were so evenly matched, that they eventually stopped keeping score, instead focusing on drawing the battle out was long as possible. Despite this, neither boy was able to best the old storyteller, and Brom took great satisfaction in reminding them of this each night.

* * *

><p>The days began to pass quickly, and the group soon found themselves in the Spine, making their way toward the mountain pass that would lead them to the coast. Upon coming across the Toark River, they followed it through the forested mountain side until they were proceeding down it's other flank. After two days in the Spine, they came across a rock ledge, which offered a clear view out of the mountains. Eragon noticed the flattened land ahead, and groaned at the distance still left to cover. Brom tried to raise his spirits by pointing out they were making good time. "Teirm lays just to the north of here. It is one of the older cities, one with a remarkable history of being able to withstand many attacks over the ages."<p>

It took them until noon the following day to complete their descent through the foothills, and arrive on the other side of the Spine. Beyond the forest, they noticed a change in their surroundings. The countryside was covered with soft turf and heather that their feet sunk into. Pools of mud were frequent on the road, and it didn't take long for both riders and horses to be covered with grime.

"Why is everything so green?" Eragon remarked, wiping a spot of mud from his face. "Don't they have winter here?"

"They do, but is it a mild season. Mist and fog roll in from the sea and keep everything alive. A rather dreary and depressing kind of weather if you ask me." Brom replied.

As evening fell, they set up camp in the driest spot the could find. During their meal, Brom commented, "You two should probably remain on Cadoc until we reach the city." This was met by various disappointed grumbles. Eragon was itching to go flying with Saphira, and Auron had been eager to try transforming again, now that his body had recovered from the first time. Ignoring their displeasure, the old man continued, "It is likely we will meet other travelers now that we are out of the mountains, and it would be better if you are with me. An old man traveling alone might raise suspicion. With the two of you, no one should ask questions."

Eragon contemplated this for a moment. "Will we use our own names while in Teirm?"

"My friend Jeod will not be fooled; he knows my name and I think I trust him with yours." Brom said after a moment. "To every one else, I will be Neal, and you two will be my nephews, Evan and Phillip" he finished, pointing to Eragon and Auron, respectively.

Auron scoffed at his alias. "Do I look like a 'Phillip' to you?"

"There are several other names I could call you," Brom growled back. This earned a laugh from all around the fire. After finishing their meal, they all retreated to the warmth of their bedrolls, Saphira dropping a wing over her Eragon as he snuggled into her warm side.

* * *

><p>After two more days of traveling north towards the ocean, it was Saphira who first sighted Teirm. A heavy fog obscured the vision of her companions on the ground until a westerly breeze blew it away. Eragon and Auron gasped as Teirm was revealed to them for the first time, nestled by the edge of the salty sea, where the tall masts and sails of the ships could be seen at her harbor.<p>

The city was contained behind a thick white wall, its smooth surface broken only by the two iron portcullises at the west and south entrances to the city. In the distance, the citadel could be seen, rising high above the surrounding northeast section. Soldiers stood at guard at the southern gate as they approached. "Let's hope the haven't received reports of us from the Empire, or this could be a very short visit. Whatever happens, don't panic or act suspiciously." This last part was said with a pointed look at the two boys on the back of Cadoc, but neither felt like rising to the jab.

Eragon told Saphira _We're going in. You should land and find a place to hide._

_Sticking your noses in where they don't belong. Again _she remarked to them sourly.

_I know, but the three of us have advantages most people don't We will be fine._

_If anything happens, I'm going to carry the two of you in my claws and never let you go._

_We love you too, Saphira _said Auron dryly.

_Then I will bind you all the tighter, hatchlings._

They continued toward the gate, attempting to appear casual. At the entrance, the guards stood straighter and blocked the way with their pikes. "Wha's yer name?" asked the leader in a bored tone.

"Neal," Brom responded in a wheezy voice, and slouching to one side.

"An who's th other ones?" the guard inquired.

"Well, I wus getting' to that. This'ed be m'nephews; Phillip n' Evan. Theys m'sisters boys..."

The guard nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah. An yer business here?"

"We's visitin an old friend," supplied Eragon, dropping his voice into a thick accent. "We's be along t' make sure don't get lost, if y' get m' meaning."

"Aye, he ain't as young as he used to be," Auron joined in. "Touch o' the brain fever, y'know?" Brom bobbed his head pleasantly at this.

"Right, go on in." The guard waved them through and dropped his pike. "Just make sure he don't cause no trouble."

"Oh, he won't" they promised. Auron urged Cadoc forward and they finally entered Teirm. Once they were a good distance from the guards, Brom sat up and growled,

"Touch of brain fever, eh?"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," teased Auron as Eragon held his sides laughing. Brom harrumphed and looked away.

The houses were grim and foreboding. Small windows and flat roofs covered in slate shingles, and the houses were smaller towards the wall, only to grow in height as the neared the citadel. At Eragon's query, Brom explained the city was planned as such so that coming from the citadel, the defending army would have a clear advantage over any invading force.

After stopping at a local (and dingy) tavern, they acquired directions to where they might find Jeod's house. They came to a herbalist's shop, which sat between two houses. The short-curly haired woman, who they assumed to be Angela the herbalist sat out front with a piece of parchment in one hand, and a frog in the other. "Excuse me, could you tell us which house is Jeod's?" Brom asked politely.

"I could," the woman replied, but continued writing.

"Will you tell us?"

"Yes." She fell silent, but her pen scribbled faster. An uncomforatble silence passed, but she said no more. Exchanging a look with Auron, Eragon was about to say something when Angela looked up. "Of course I'll tell you! All you had to do was ask. Your first question was whether or not I _could _tell you, and the second was if I _would _tell you. You never actually put the question to me."

"Then let me ask properly," Brom said with a smile. "Which house is Jeod's? And why are you holding a frog?"

"Aha! Now we are getting somewhere," she bantered. "Jeod is on the right. And as for the frog, he is actually a toad. I'm trying to prove that toads don't exist and that there are only frogs."

"Wait, how can toads not exist if you have one right now?" asked Eragon, puzzled. "And what good will it do proving toads don't exist?"

"No, no, you misunderstand. If I prove that toads don't exist, then this was a frog and never was a toad. Therefore, the toad you see does not exist. And," she raised a finger for emphasis, "if I can prove there are only frogs, then toads won't be able to do anything bad – like make teeth fall out, or give you warts, or poison people. Also, witches won't be able to use any of their evil spells, because of course, there won't be any toads around." She finished with a bright smile and regarded the three staring people in front of her.

"I...see," Brom said gently. "As fascinating as that sounds, me must be meeting my friend."

"Of course," she said, waving her hand dismissively, and returning to her writing.

Once out of earshot, Auron shook his head and joked, "City people come in all flavors..."

"Oh, you never know." shrugged Brom. "She might discover something useful, like the fact that toads really are frogs!"

"Right, and my shoes are made of gold," retorted Eragon.

They stopped before the door the herbalist had shown them, and Brom banged three times. No one answered. Eragon suggested they might try the other one, but Brom banged again. A pause, then they heard someone run to the door. A young woman appeared cracked open the door, her eyes red and puffy as if she had been crying, but her voice steady. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Does Jeod live here?" Brom asked kindly.

"Yes, he is my husband. Is he expecting you?" The door opened a no further.

"No, but we need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry he is very busy," she motioned to close the door, but Brom stopped her.

"Please, if he is unavailable, could you at least give him a message for us?" Her head dipped in consent. "Tell him an old friend for Gil'ead is waiting outside." The woman seemed suspicious, but nodded again and close the door. As her foot steps receded, Auron crossed his arms and Eragon commented,

"That wasn't very polite."

"Keep your opinions to yourself," snapped Brom. "And just let me do all the talking."

They waited a few moments in silence. Suddenly the door flew open and a tall man in a rumpled suit burst forth. At the sight of them, the man's eyes went wide and he sagged against the door frame, speechless. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish gaping in the water. "Brom..." he asked incredulously.

Brom put a finger to his lips and clasped the man's arm. "Good to see you Jeod! I am happy memory has not failed you, but do not use that name. It would be most unfortunate if someone overheard."

Jeod was clearly shocked, and peppered Brom with questions, but the old storyteller halted his tirade, saying they needed somewhere more private to talk. Jeod then led them through the streets until they reached the citadel, and instructed them to tie the horses outside. Taking them inside, Jeod ushered them into a room, locked the door and started a fire. He then restarted his flood of questions directed toward Brom. Much to Auron and Eragon's dismay, Brom's answers were deliberately vague and forthcoming with any information they had been hoping to hear. Noticing their twin scowls, Brom suggested they go and check on the horses, stating he didn't recall tying Snowfire's rope tight enough.

_He's hiding something from us _Eragon thought to Auron.

_Really? What else is new, _his friend responded. Defeated, the returned to the horses, dismayed that they weren't going to hear what Brom had to say. Muttering to themselves about the old man's secrecy, Eragon was then struck with an idea. He told Auron to join his mind his own, and using words the Brom had taught him in the ancient language, produced a spell that would allow them to eavesdrop on the older man's conversation.

"Thverr stenr un atra eka horna!" Eragon leaned back against the cold stone wall, and suddenly he could hear the two men inside as if they were still standing next to them. Grinning, he looked over at Auron, who nodded that it was working, and the boys proceeded to close their eye and listen to what was being said.

As it turns out, Brom and Jeod had quite a complicated past. The details were still obscure, but the best the two boys could make out, Brom and Jeod had been hired by certain people at odds with the Empire to steal _something_ from Gil'ead. It was this that had led Brom to let his friend think he had been dead for nearly twenty years. They also mentioned a place called Tronjheim, that among other things, was a dwarven settlement. Jeod suggested they return there to due to the possibility of their being a spy among them. Brom flat out refused, stating that Eragon and Saphira were not yet ready, that they may not be for some time.

Eragon started at the mention of his dragon and dwarves, but Auron motioned for him to wait and see what else was said. Brom went on to ask Jeod if there was a messenger he could send, as told him he would send his ring along as proof to the figure called 'Ajihad' that he was who he claimed he was. The two boys were trying to figure out what this all meant, when they heard Brom say that they should return to check on them. Eragon quickly let go of the spell, and Auron withdrew from his mind. They whispered to themselves about what could be going on, but stopped when Brom and Jeod exited the building.

Jeod led them back through the streets of Teirm, an offered them lodging at his house. He took them out to a much nicer tavern for a meal, and as they were returning to the house, Eragon motioned for Auron to wait. "You two go on ahead; there's something Auron and I want to check on."

"Be careful, and don't take too long." Brom agreed absently.

"Wait," said Jeod. "Are you planning on going out of the city?" Eragon reluctantly nodded. "Make sure you are back before dark. The guards lock the gates then, and you won;t be able to enter until morning." They assured him that they wouldn't, then took off toward the gate they had first arrived through.

* * *

><p>Casting his mind out for Saphira, Eragon received a mental image of where she was hidden at y the top of a mossy cliff, and led Auron over to it. They saw her poke her head out of the trees at the top and waved to her. <em>How are we supposed to get up there? <em>Auron asked.

_If you find a clearing, I can come down and get you._

_No, _said Eragon, eying the cliff. _We can climb up._ Auron nodded at this, and began to scale the wall.

_It's too dangerous_ Saphira insisted.

_Saphira you worry to much, let us have some fun, _Eragon responded. He followed Auron's lead and began his ascent. There were plenty of handholds and the boys relished the physical challenge. Auron reached the top first, and moved over so Eragon could join him. As he neared the top, his footing suddenly gave way, and Eragon started to fall. Lighting quick, a pair of hands grabbed his arm, and he looked up. Auron lay on his chest over the edge, hanging on to Eragon with both hands, and behind him, Saphira had Auron's legs held firm with her own paws. He smiled sheepishly as he dangled in mid air.

_Are we having fun yet? _the dragoness laughed. She and Auron pulled Eragon up and onto the ledge, and he patted their shoulders in thanks. Saphira gently licked his cheek, _Foolishness._

They sat together the three of them and studied the landscape. Saphira had chosen the perfect spot to hide; the only way she could been seen was if someone was above her position. Eragon recounted the day's events to her. _Is Brom's friend trustworthy?_

_I don't know, _Eragon admitted. _We live in a world where everyone has secrets. _

_Such is the way of things, _Saphira sighed. _Ignore the schemes and trust in the nature of the person. Brom is a good man, he means us no harm. _

_Easy for you to say, you don't have to spar with him _Auron joked. The dragoness chuckled and gave him a gentle nudge.

_This finding of the Ra'zac is a strange way to track. Do you think it will work?_

_Maybe, _Eragon said. _You know, we may have to stay here awhile. _

Saphira's answer held a hard edge. _And as always, I will be left to wait outside. _Eragon patted her neck consolingly.

_You know that is not how I want it. _He hugged her neck and smiled, _Soon enough we will travel together again. _

_May that day come quickly._

It was then that they noticed how far the sun had set in the sky. _We should go, _Eragon told them, _else we risk being locked out of the city. Hunt tomorrow, Saphira, and we will come visit you in the evening._

She spread her wings. _Come, I will take you down. _They got onto her back, and she gently launched off the cliff and glided to the ground below. As they thanked her and turned back to Teirm, she called after them. _Auron?_

_Yes, Saphira? _He stopped and looked back towards her.

The dragoness paused. _Would you like to come flying and hunting with me tomorrow? I know we are going to be here a while, and I could do with some company. _She sent him an image of his dragon form, and he got what she meant. He smiled back.

_Sure, sounds like fun. I could use the practice._

_Yes, you could _she teased back.

_Cute _he laughed. _I will see you tomorrow morning. _

_You know where to find me. _

They broke contact and Auron ran to catch up to Eragon. They managed to make it under the gate just as it was coming down. The proceeded to make their way back to Jeod's house, and a plump butler answered their knock. He showed them to the study where Brom and Jeod were talking. The two men were discussing how to get into the offices of the person who kept the records to try and track down the Ra'zac. It was then that Eragon revealed he didn't know how to read. Although this set Brom's plans back considerably, he agreed to teach the young man how to read. _Great, more lessons _he thought glumly. How much could he learn at one time?

The four of the conversed for a time, the night well and truly falling, until Eragon and Auron could no longer keep their eyes from drooping. The butler showed them to their shared room with two prepared beds, and they readied to fall asleep. As they undressed together, Auron thought about Saphira's offer and a sense of unease spread through him. He lay down on his bed, the turned to face Eragon, who was almost asleep already. "Eragon?"

"Mm?"

Auron paused, unsure of how to word his feelings. "Would you mind if I spent some time with Saphira tomorrow? She asked me to go flying with her."

Propping himself up on his elbow, he turned to meet his friend. "Of course not. Why would I mind?" He noticed Auron shift uncomfortably as he said what had been on his mind for awhile.

"It's just...I can't help but feel like a third wheel sometimes when I'm with the two of you. You are Rider and Dragon; you share a very amazing bond." He sighed. "I don't want to intrude upon that.

"Auron," Eragon admonished. "You are my best friend in the whole world. You're not intruding on Saphira and I's bond; quite the opposite. We consider you a part of our bond," he pointed to the scar on Auron's arm where his and Saphira's blood mixed, "Now more than ever."

"And besides," he continued. "Even though she'd probably never admit it, Saphira really likes spending time with you, as a dragon and as a human. I can feel it in her. It doesn't make her feel so alone in he world to have another of her kind to spend time with, even if it is only part-time." Eragon smiled wide at his friend. "Plus, what makes her happy, makes _me _happy. You're not a third wheel, Auron. The _three _of us are like a three-legged stool; always there to support each other. We are a family."

Auron felt his unease melt away and was replaced by a warm feeling from Eragon's strong words. He reached over, and the two boys clasped hands. "Thanks, Eragon. That means a lot."

"Anytime...brother."

**A/N: I just had to include Angela's scene from the book practically word for word. She is one of my favorite characters, and one of the bast people to include on their journey. (I mean come on, how can you write Eragon fan-fiction and NOT include her in some way?)**

**Some dragon fluff, a prophecy, and strange dreams all coming up in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	8. A Dragon and a Gentleman

**A/N: Let me know if I got the dragon fluff right. :p**

Auron crept slowly from the room he shared with Eragon, lest his footfalls wake his still sleeping friend. The sun had only just risen, yet Auron was already wide awake and eager to go. Admittedly, he was still nervous about spending time with Saphira without Eragon, but after their talk last night, his unease had all but disappeared. He tiptoed down the hall, past the rooms containing Brom and their hosts, Jeod and his wife Helen. Auron still had reservations about the atmosphere in the household; things were uncomfortably tense between Jeod and his wife, and Auron had a feeling him and the others being there didn't help matters much.

Closing the door softly behind him, Auron made his way into the early morning mist that hung over the streets of Teirm like a blanket. It was warm, but damp. He could see why Brom disliked the weather here so much; it _was _kind of depressing. Although on the bright side, here you didn't completely freeze yourself numb in the winter, so it wasn't all bad. Walking through the empty streets, Auron looked up and over the city towards the ocean. There were some clouds off in the distance, a sure sign that it would rain later on, but for now he was happy just to see clear (sort of) skies for his upcoming flight.

As he made his way towards the gate, Auron began to remind himself about the lessons Saphira had taught him the first time he transformed. He wanted to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself again, lest he receive a disproving remark (or worse; more teasing) from the dragoness. For some odd reason, Auron felt like he wanted to impress Saphira this time around, but for the life of him couldn't figure out why. Shrugging to himself, he chalked it up to his now fully emerging dragon instincts.

He soon found himself at the base of the cliff where he knew Saphira had chosen to stay. He thought about calling to her, but decided he would try to quietly climb up instead, in case she was still sleeping. Grabbing a handhold and hoisting himself up, he began to scale the cliff as silently as he could. Thanks to his new physical abilities, he found he could exert himself more and more each day without getting tired. This included the nightly sparring with Eragon and Brom, and Auron often let his mind wander to what he might be capable of doing in actual battle, now that he was no longer an average human. Remembering the Urgal that had bested him in Yauzac, Auron smiled as he thought about a rematch. Things might turn out quite differently now.

Reaching the top of the cliff, Auron peered slowly over the edge to try and glimpse if Saphira was asleep. He was met, however, by a blue scaled snout and two bright eyes that locked onto his with a flash of amusement.

_Good morning_ Saphira chuckled softly.

_And here I was trying to be quiet, thinking you were sleeping _Auron groused as he hoisted himself up and stood to face the dragoness. Saphira stepped back and sat on her haunches, allowing him to come and stand next to her near the trees that lined the top of the rise.

_A thoughtful gesture, but unnecessary. I could smell you as soon as you left the gates._

_Smell me? _Auron brought his sleeve up to his nose and inhaled. _I washed last night._

A low rumbling growl issued from Saphira and her teeth showed slightly. _I didn't mean you stink, silly _she laughed. _I meant I could detect your scent. _Auron's puzzled look led her to explain further._ You probably haven't noticed because it is your own scent, but lately you have begun to smell less like a human and more like a dragon. It's rather easy to detect, seeing as how we are the only ones around. _

_Ah, _Auron replied. He frowned slightly, feeling self-conscious. _It's not a bad scent, is it?_

Saphira shook her head gently. _No, not at all. Actually, it reminds me of the fresh snow and the mountain air in the woods near Eragon's farm. It's kind of...nice._ She averted her gaze shyly as she said this, but Auron never noticed. Instead, he looked out over the cliff and saw the morning mist beginning to fade as the sun shone from behind the clouds. A moment of silence passed until Saphira spoke up again. _Ready to go flying?_

Auron nodded and a grin broke out over his face. He moved to a fallen log near where Saphira had been sleeping and stated to unlace his boots. After taking them and his socks off, he removed his shirt and vest, and placed them on the log with his boots. He moved to undo his belt and suddenly stopped, and he slowly turned around to face Saphira, who was watching him intently. A small blush crept across he cheeks.

_Saphira?_

_Yes, Auron?_

_Could you turn around please?_

A mischievous gleam flashed in Saphira's eye as she offered a fanged smile again. _Oh, come now Auron. You can't tell me you're a shy male. _She glanced up and down his partially exposed body, and her tail gave a playful twitch. _After all, you don't wear clothes as a dragon, and I've already seen you like that before. What's the big deal?_

Auron remained silent, but the blush was still present on his face. He knew she was just teasing him like they always did with each other, but this was still couldn't help but feel a little bashful. He fought to suck in a grin that threatened to appear, and simply met the dragoness's playful gaze making a spinning motion with his hand to indicate she should turn around.

Saphira saw this and snorted, rolling her eyes. _Oh, all right. _She turned and faced the clump of trees in the opposite direction. _But don't take all day. Trees are boring to stare at._

Waiting to make sure she wasn't going to turn back, Auron proceeded to remove his pants. He stopped at his breeches, however. He noticed that they were tight on him, and his mind flashed back to something Brom had told him before. He mentioned that the Dragon Knight's of old were eventually able to transform into their dragon forms while still wearing tight-fitting clothing. Hoping for the best, Auron kept them on and focused his him on the task ahead of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his dragon form...and felt the changes begin.

The first change was his skin. It quickly went from its usual pink to the silvery-blue coloration of his scales. Speaking of scales, they appeared shortly after, and ran down his body from head to toe and (thankfully) over his breeches. He felt his internal organs shift around and new layers of muscle flow over his limbs. He opened his eyes and watched as fingers and toes grew wicked claws and thickened into the talons of a dragon. Two lumps appeared on his back and he felt the skin stretch as his bones changed into the shoulder and wing bones. He thought they would break through the skin, but then realized he had started growing. His chest inflated and his torso lengthened out, along with his neck. His spine stretched down and his tail began to grow out of his backside. Spikes erupted down his backbone and around his face, as horns grew out above his rapidly shrinking ears. He fell onto all fours as his wings emerged fully from his back, and he felt his face begin to push outwards. His muzzle grew out and an itching sensation in his mouth alerted him to his teeth getting longer and sharper, and multiplying into his deadly fangs. He continued to grow and change until he was the same proud dragon that he had been days before. The last thing to change was his eyes; the pupils went from round dots to slits, and the ice blue color became deeper and more intense.

As the changes finished he turned his head to face Saphira, who had ignored his earlier request to look away, and now watched his completed transformation with her mouth slightly agape. He regarded her with a slightly amused expression, then turned his new long neck to examine himself more closely. _Did I miss anything? _he joked, turning back to face Saphira again.

Saphira stared for a moment longer, then shook herself out of her daze. _That is...simply amazing. I already knew you were capable of turning into a dragon, but to actually _see _it happen..._

Auron stretched his back and rolled his large shoulders. _Ah, feels good to be back in this body. I had the odd sensation of being cramped for the last few days. _He saw Saphira still gazing at him and chuckled. He knew just how to get her attention. _Are you going to stare at me all day Saphira, or do you still want to go flying? Of course, I could fly slow, in case your mind is elsewhere..._

That did it.

She gave a low growl at this and stretched out her wings. _It is _**you** _who will be staring at _**me** _as I beat you in the race we're going to have. There is a stream just beyond these trees. Try and keep up. _She thrust her wings downward in a powerful stroke and leaped into the air. Auron watched her graceful form for a moment, then crouched low and threw himself into the air after her. No way was he going to let her beat him.

* * *

><p>It was late morning by the time Eragon finally woke. The first thing he noticed was that Auron was already gone. Remembering that his friend and Saphira were spending the day together, he made his way downstairs. As he reached the end of the hall, the butler caught up with him and informed him that 'Neal' and Jeod left for the castle earlier, and that Eragon was free to do as he wished until they returned that evening. He then left the house and began exploring Teirm. For hours he wandered the streets, entering various stores and chatting with the people inside. Eventually he was forced back to Jeod's by his empty stomach and lack of money.<p>

As he neared the house, he stopped at the herbalist's shop next door. His curiosity peaked, he went inside. Due to the darkness inside, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw various plants and vines covering the walls. A collection of mortars, pestles, bowls and a crystal ball rested on a counter in front of Eragon. He walked to the counter, avoiding the numerous things scattered on the floor, and looked to the wall beyond. Despite being covered in drawers of every size, there was a gap in the top shelves. It was here Eragon saw a pair of red eyes looking back at him.

A large, fierce cat jumped down onto the counter. It's lean body was offset by its powerful shoulders and oversized paws. A shaggy mane surrounded its head and tiny tufts of black fur tipped its ears. It was definitely unlike any cat Eragon had ever seen before, it's piercing stare inspecting him. On a whim, Eragon reached out towards the cat's mind tried to make it understand he was a friend.

_You don't have to do that._

Eragon looked around, startled. _Saphira? Auron? _When no one answered, he leaned against that counter and reached for what looked like a wooden rod.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you._

_Stop playing around you two _he snapped, and grabbed the rod. A shock of electricity shot through his body and he collapsed to the floor, writhing. As the pain faded, the cat jumped down and regarded him with a skeptical look.

_You aren't very clever for a Dragon Rider, are you? I did try and warn you. _

_You said that! _exclaimed Eragon. The cat yawned and sauntered back across the floor.

_Who else?_

_But you're just a cat!_

The cat yowled and stalked back to him. It leaped on Eragon's chest and sat there, looking at him with gleaming eyes. Eragon tried to sit up, but it growled. _Do I look like other cats?_

_No..._

_Then what makes you think I am one? _Eragon started to say something, but the cat silenced him by digging its claws into his chest. _It is obvious your education has been neglected. I, _it said raising its head proudly, _am a were-cat. There aren't many of us left, but I would think even a farm boy like you should have heard of us. _

_I didn't know you were real, _Eragon said, fascinated. The legend of were-cats were almost as well known and mysterious as the Dragon Rider's.

The were-cat blinked lazily. _Knowledge is independent of being. I did not know you existed before you came in here and ruined my nap. That doesn't mean you weren't real before you woke me. _

Eragon was lost by its reasoning. _I'm sorry I disturbed you. _

The were-cat gave an almost human-like shrug. _I was getting up anyway. I would put that rod back before you get a shock again, _it continued as it jumped back onto the counter. It jumped again back to its sleeping place and returned to its resting position.

_Wait, _Eragon called after it, _may I ask your name?_

A slanted eye cracked open. _I have many names. If you are looking for my proper one you must ask elsewhere. _The eye closed and Eragon turned to leave. _However, you may call me Solembum. _

_Thank you._

The door to the shop swung open and Angela stood in the door frame. Her eyes flicked to Solembum and she looked startled. "He says to talked with him."

"You can talk with him too?" asked Eragon.

"Of course, but it doesn't mean he'll say anything back." She set her packages she was carrying on the counter, walked behind it and faced him. "He likes you. That's unusual; most of the time he doesn't reveal himself to customers. In fact, he says you show promise , given a few years of work."

"Thanks...I guess."

"It's a compliment, coming from him. But I don't just run a store to chit-chat. Did you come to buy something or just to look around?" Angela noticed Eragon's gaze fall to the crystal ball. "Would you like your fortune told?"

Eragon laughed at this. "No, I'm pretty sure my fortune is unreadable. And I don't have any money."

Angela looked at Solembum curiously. "Hmm..." She gestured at the crystal ball, "That is just fro show anyway. Wait there." She hurried into a back room and Eragon could hear her rummaging through various things. After a moment, she returned holding a leather pouch. Angela beckoned him to the counter and laid a thick cloth on it. She emptied the bag and Eragon was shocked to see a handful of smooth bones roll out. Runes and symbols were inscribed on their sides.

"These are knuckle-bones of a dragon. Unlike tea leaves, crystal balls or even divining cards, these hold true power. They do not lie, however, understanding their meaning is complicated. If you wish, I can cast and read them for you. You must be sure about it though. To know one's fate can be a terrible thing."

Eragon looked at the bones, a knot forming in his stomach as his mind tried to wrap around the idea of knowing his future. "Why do you offer this?"

"Because of Solembum. He _is_ a were-cat after all. I offered to do this to another person he spoke with. Selena, I think, was her name."

Emotion welled up in Eragon as he heard his mother's name. His thoughts raced as he wondered if it was her fortune telling that led her to abandon him. He took a breath to steady himself. If she could have her destiny told, so could he. "Cast the bones for me," he said solemnly.

Angela's face became grave as she grasped the bones in each hand. Her eyes closed and her forehead wrinkled in concentration. She tossed the bones to the cloth as she said powerfully,

"_Manin! Wryda! Hugin!"_

* * *

><p>The wind lightly caressed the scales of the two dragons as they lay on top of the now familiar cliff overlooking Teirm. They had returned from their flight a short while ago and now they just lay beside each other enjoying the view and each others company. The clouds that had been out over the sea had rolled in, and the feeling of rain was in the air.<p>

Auron absentmindedly scratched his shoulder with his wing. Their earlier race had surprisingly ended in a draw, which (unsurprisingly) led to Saphira wanting a friendly brawl to even the score. Thankfully, it wasn't nearly as rough as his original 'lessons' from Saphira, and they had both enjoyed the playful fighting. Saphira still managed to best him though, a fact that she was only too happy to remind him of every now and then. Their appetites forgotten, they flew for a time, engaging in some aerobatics around each other, lost in the sheer thrill of flying. Auron was even able to impress Saphira with a few spirals around her as they flew, his skill at both flying and fighting drastically improved over his first attempts. Not wanting to be shown up, Saphira dragged him down to the ground once again for a few more playful brawls which (surprise!) Saphira most often won.

_I must admit Auron, _Saphira said as they lay together, _You've adapted well to your dragon body. One would almost think you had always been a dragon. _

_Thanks, _he grinned back. _It helps having a good teacher though._

_Flattery, although appreciated, won't get you any points next time we fight._

Auron turned to look at Saphira, and snorted a puff of smoke at her. _Maybe I was letting you win, _he teased. She gave him a fanged smile and growled playfully. Her head darted forward and gave him a gentle nip on the shoulder.

_Nice try, young one._

Both dragons laughed, and returned their gaze back towards the ocean. Saphira stole a sideways glance at her companion and allowed her mind to wander. Auron's behavior was completely different than the first time he was transformed; he had accepted the changes, even embraced them. Saphira was initially skeptical about spending time with him again after his original impression, and had hesitated to ask him to spend the day with her, lest events repeat themselves.

She was happy she did though. Today had been very enjoyable for both of them, and she looked forward to doing it again soon. Auron had expressed this same sentiment, which only made her happier. Finally having another dragon to spend time with helped Saphira take her mind off all the bad things that lay at the back of her thoughts, things that always crept up when she worried about her Eragon on this journey. She was grateful that Auron had come along to help watch over his friend, and now that he was part-dragon, Saphira was able to relax a little.

Her eyes flickered over his scaled body again. Saphira had liked Auron since she had met him, and they had since become good friends, but now that he was a dragon, she couldn't help but start to see him in a different light. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but things felt...different now, and she was unsure of how to proceed. She knew they weren't romantic feelings by any measure, but they weren't exactly simple feelings of friendship either. She fidgeted, and stole another glance over at him.

He really _did _make a handsome dragon. She subtlety shuffled closer to him, her companion oblivious as he continued to stare seaward, until their shoulders touched. He turned to look at her in silent question, but she simply smiled back.

Saphira began to say something when raindrops started to fall on her head. The dragons looked up, and saw that the gray clouds had finally arrived overhead. Saphira's smile faded as she lowered her head and shuddered under the light drizzle. _Ugh, I hate rain. _

She was about to suggest they go under the trees, when suddenly the feeling of rain on her head stopped. Saphira looked up, surprised, and saw that Auron had stretched his wing over her, shielding her from the rain. She looked over to see him smiling his own dragon smile back at her. _Better?_

_Thoughtful, but what about you?_

He shrugged. _It's okay. I kind of like the rain. _He started to turn his head back towards the city, when Saphira's head darted towards his. Auron was expecting another playful nip, so he was surprised when he felt the dragoness give his neck a small, quick nuzzle.

_Thank you,_ she said softly.

Auron felt his face go hot, and quickly looked away. _Uh...don't mention it, _he stammered. He kept his wing over her though, and Saphira gave him one last look before laying her head down on her paws. The gentle sound of the rain on his wing membrane, his sutble scent drifitng of his wing, and his warm bulk beside hers began to lull her to sleep. She tried to remain awake, but it just felt so right to lay here with him, so she let her eyes close and sleep take her.

* * *

><p>The words rang in Eragon's ears; he recognized them from the ancient language and realized with apprehension that to use them for magic, Angela must be a witch. She had not lied; this was a true fortunetelling. Minutes passed as she studied the bones.<p>

Finally she sat back and breathed a heavy sigh. "This is the hardest reading I have ever done. You were right. Your future is almost impossible to see. I've never know one's fate to be so twisted and tangled. But, I was able to wrestle a few answers for you."

"I will start here," she indicated to a symbol of a long horizontal line with a circle on it. "Infinity or long life. This is the first time I have seen it come up; it would mainly show a person to live an average number of years. Whether this means you will live forever, or just a very, _very_ long time I cannot say. I can promise many years ahead of you."

_No surprise there – I am a Rider _thought Eragon. He wondered if the witch was going to tell him things he already knew.

"Now things become harder to read, as the rest are in a confused pile." Angela pointed to three of them. "Here; the wandering path, the lightning bolt and the sailing ship. A combination I have never seen, only heard of. The wandering path shows that there are many choices in your future, some of which you face even now. I see great battles raging around, and for you. I see the mighty powers of this land struggling to control your will and destiny. Countless possible futures await you – all filled blood and conflict – but only one will bring you happiness and peace. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the blessed that can freely choose their own fate. That freedom is a gift, and a great responsibility."

Then her face grew sad. "And yet, as if to counteract that, here is the lightning bolt, a terrible omen. There is a doom upon you, but of what sort I cannot say. Part of it lies in a death that rapidly approaches. However, the rest awaits in a great journey. The sailing ship is unmistakable; your fate will be to leave this land forever. Where you will go I am unsure, but you will never again come to stand in Alagaesia."

Her words chilled Eragon to the bone. _Another death...who must I loose now? _His thoughts immediately went to Auron, Saphira and Brom, and his heart skipped a few beats. Then he thought about his supposed exodus from Alagaesia. _What is it that could make me leave for good?_

Angela rubber he temples and breathed deep again. "The next bone is easier to read and perhaps a bit more pleasant." Eragon looked to the bone she pointed to, and saw a rose blossom between the two horns of a crescent moon. She smiled as she continued, "An epic romance is in your future; an extraordinary one, as the moon indicates, and strong enough to outlast empires. I cannot be certain if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare."

_Oh noble birth, _thought Eragon. _How could that happen? I am no better than the poorest of farmers._

"Now for the last few bones; the tree and the hawthorn root. I wish that this were not so – it can only mean trouble – but betrayal is clear. And it will come from withing your family."

"Roran wouldn't do that!" Eragon protested hotly.

"I wouldn't know," Angela said gently. "But the bones have never lied, and that is what they say.

Doubt wormed through Eragon's mind, as he tried to understand why Roran would ever turn on him. He looked around for something to take his thoughts away from it, and his gaze fell back to the bones. Here he noticed a bone Angela had not mentioned, lying in the middle of the pile, and somehow touching each of the others. On its surface was a symbol of the sun, rising over what appeared to be a lake, and its reflection showing in the still water. "Wait," he said suddenly. "What about this one? You missed it." He pointed it out to the surprised herbalist.

"Hmm," Angela tapped her chin in thought. She then cleared her throat and continued, "I never mentioned it because it is yet another I have not seen before. It is the symbol for the celestial mirror. See how it lies in the middle touching the others? It means that someone you know, or will know, shares almost the same future as you do; the fate, the romance, and the betrayal."

Eragon pondered this for a moment, then sank back in his chair. "After all that, death might be a blessing," he joked. He looked at the short woman before saying, "You used words of power."

Angela's eyes flashed. "What I wouldn't give to see how the rest of your life plays out. You speak to were-cats, know of the ancient language, and have a most intriguing future. And few young men with empty pockets and rough clothes can expect to be loved by a noblewoman. Who are you exactly?"

Eragon paused, wondering if he should reveal his identity. "I am Eragon," he finally stated.

"Is that who you are or your name?"

"Both."

Angela leaned forward, her eyes peering into Eragon's. She glanced down to the sun inscribed bone again and then back at him. "Now I am all the more intrigued by you. Who were the other two you were with yesterday?"

She already knew his name, and he decided that two more couldn't hurt. "My friend Auron. And the older one is Brom."

The second name caused Angela to suddenly double over with laughter. She gasped for breath, "Oh.._him!_"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be upset," she replied, hiding a smile. "It is just that – by people in my profession - that poor man's doom, or future if you prefer, I something of a joke."

"Don't insult him! He's a better man than you could ever find!"

"Peace, peace child. I meant no disrespect. Should we meet again at the right time I will explain. But for now -" She stopped as Solembum came padding between them. The were-cat looked at Eragon with unblinking eyes.

_Yes? _Eragon asked, irritated.

_Listen close and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name openly to the Vault of Souls. Oh, and one more thing, for your chivalrous friend. Tell him that separation is not always a bad thing; it can lead to surprisingly good results. _

Before Eragon could ask what he mean, the were-cat walked away. Angela tilted her head, "I don't know what he said, and I don't want to. What he said was for you and you alone."

"I think I have to go now," Eragon said shakily.

"If you wish," Angela smiled. "I am sure we have given you much to ponder."

"Yes," Eragon quickly made his way to the door. "Thank you for reading my fortune." _I think._

* * *

><p>The first thing Saphira noticed when she awoke was the lack of Auron's warm presence against her side. She raised her head to look for him, fearing he might have left, but she quickly relaxed when she saw him on the fallen log nearby lacing his boots onto his now human feet. A slight feeling of disappointment touched her mind. She was hoping his 'dragon time' wouldn't be up so soon; she had been enjoying it. He looked over and flashed her a quick smile when he saw her rise. <em>Sleep well?<em>

_Quite well..._she thought privately. To Auron she said, _Yes, thank you. I appreciated the 'blanket' you gave me too. _Auron gave another small blush at this, but said nothing more. He knew it was pretty bold to have done that, but something in his head told him it was the right thing to do. Just like when she fell asleep, the same sensation told him not to move when her head rolled next to his. Or the other thing he did while she slept...

Saphira stood up and stretched. She crooned happily at her nap, but was stopped short when a low rumble issued from her empty stomach. It was then she remembered that due to all their flying and playing, she and Auron had never gone hunting. Auron noticed the sound and gave a soft chuckle. It was Saphira's turn to blush. _Excuse me. I guess in all the fun I forgot we planned to go hunting. I will go and get something. Will you wait here? Eragon shouldn't be long._

Auron simply shook his head and pointed behind her. _Already taken care of._ She followed his gesture and saw that a freshly caught doe had been placed near her. She cocked her head at him as if to ask, _for me? _

Auron shrugged. _After you fell asleep, I lay there for a while listening to the rain. I got hungry so I went hunting. I figured you might be upset if I ate without you so..._he trailed off as he looked away from the longing gaze the dragoness was giving him, another wave of heat rising through his face.

_You're sweet, Auron _she hummed. He just scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

He started to form a response, when they both felt the familiar mind of Eragon reach out for them. Auron leaned over the cliff to look for him as Saphira set into her provided dinner. The scrabbling of rocks and grunts of effort signaled Eragon's assent and soon he stood next to his two companions. He recounted the days events to them, and they both listened intently. Auron was particularly interested in the were-cat's message, both for him and Eragon. The three sat and talked some more as Saphira finished her meal, both parties detailing other things about their days. Eragon was treated to a humorous sight as Auron's face went a red as Zar'roc when the dragoness 'thanked' him for dinner by leaning over and giving him a quick lick.

After saying goodnight to Saphira, the two boys descended the cliff and made their way back to Jeod's house, where he and Brom outlined their own trials during the day, and the subsequent plot of how to overcome them. Dinner was served, although both boys would have preferred to been anywhere else; the tension between Helen and Jeod was almost too much. Brom promised that tomorrow Eragon would begin learning to read, and that the next week would be focused on that, as well as more of his and Auron's training. Tired from everything that had happened, Auron and Eragon went to their room and collapsed next to each other, sleep coming almost instantly.


	9. Dreams

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of activity guys. I have unfortunately 'rediscovered' my PS3 and my love for Final Fantasy... you can all guess what that means. Anyways, here is a short filler chapter to tide you over until I can get another full chapter(s) worked out (which is actually my plan for this week, fingers crossed!).**

**Oh and a response to "dunlace" and his/her review: **

**No, the only shape shifter in this story will be Auron, for several reasons. One, I did not want to start adding too much original content, as this is one of my first works. Two, I have already laid out the plot for this story all the way into the last third of Eldest, and I'm not changing it now. I love dragon!Eragon stories too, but for now at least, this is the way it'll be.**

**Third, and most important, I hate (sorry, strong word, I know) the stories where Saphira is turned human. She is perfect as her dragon self. I know all you nay-sayers out there are going " but Eragon can't be with a dragon if he is human, its not right." I'm sorry, but to me; love is love. If Eragon and Saphira truly did fall in love, I don't think it would matter to them. Either that, or Eragon would insist on becoming a dragon himself. (I would!) Let's face it: if you were born a dragon, lived as a dragon...would you really want to be made into a human when the one you love already loves you for who and what you are? Exactly. Saphira = dragon, period. **

**Okay, this turned into an unexpected rant, my apologies! And I meant no disrespect to those writers out there who have a human!Saphira story. I am merely expressing my opinion. Anyway, I'll cap this word-vomit off and let you get back to reading...**

* * *

><p><em>The moonlight streamed in through the cell's single window and illuminated a lone figure huddled in the corner. Shadows reached from every nook and cranny towards her, and if it not for the pale glow, she would have been lost in the darkness. A slight tremor runs down her shoulders; a sob...a chill...or a quake of fear, one cannot say. Her bruised arms are wrapped around her equally tortured legs, as if she was trying to keep herself from falling apart. A single, shining tear falls to the ground.<em>

_Outside, an eerie wind blows; its voice whining against the cold metal bars. Other than that there is only silence...cold, dead silence. Suddenly, the figure raises her head, the dark black hair falling away from her face. She looks around, as if startled by something, yet there is still only silence. Nonetheless, she continues to look around, until finally, her gaze comes to rest on a single spot. She stares at it, her hard green eyes reflecting the moon light as she continues to lock her eyes with..._

Eragon bolted upright in bed, cold sweat dripping down his brow and back. His heart raced, his breath coming in gasps, and he felt like he was going to be sick. The dream had been so _real_, it felt like he was actually there. He had no clue who this person was, where she was, but he knew..._she saw him._

Wrapping his arms around his bare torso, he tried to calm himself. He shivered, both from the intensity of the dream, and the cold feeling that now sat in his stomach. His initial shock and fear were now replaced with a deep, unexplained sadness and despair. Tears rolled from his eyes as he cried without meaning to. He tried to stifle his sobs, but they persisted, and soon they caused Auron to roll over and look at him.

"Eragon?" he whispered, sitting up, "What is it?" Eragon didn't reply, but merely continued to sob quietly. Auron got out of his bed and came to sit beside Eragon, putting his arm around his friends shaking shoulders. "What's wrong, are you okay?" his hushed voice now strained with worry. Eragon could only shake his head, his lips trembling to much to form words. Auron didn't know what to say or do, he just sat there with him, looking into his face, willing whatever it was that was doing this to stop. After a few moments, he tore his gaze away and looked out the window, to the pale moon that shone in. It cast a cool glow on the boys, reflecting off Auron's scale-like skin. He tried to imagine what it was that had caused Eragon to become so distraught, but his mind was preoccupied with his own fading dreams.

Without warning, Auron felt arms go around his neck as Eragon laid his head on Auron's shoulder. The tears and sobs had stopped, but his breath still came in shaky rattles. The despair and dread were slowly fading. He felt Auron's grip on his shoulders tighten slightly as he pulled him closer, and the sadness started to fade faster, replaced by a gentle calm. Under normal circumstances, this might have been awkward for the two friends, but after everything they had been through so far, they had become much closer than that, and right now, Eragon just needed the comfort of someone he cared about. Almost as if on cue, he felt the warm presence of Saphira enter his mind along with Auron's and together they chased away the last of the darkness. He felt Saphira's love, and Auron's, his new little family.

_Peace, little one, _she whispered gently. _We are with you, always._

* * *

><p><em>He sat atop a mountain ridge, the cool air blowing past his scales. His eyes looked out over the great valley that stretched before him and marveled at the sight. His tail twitched over the rocky ground as he contemplated throwing himself into the breeze. A part of him was lost with wonder at the sights he had seen the last few days and he wanted nothing more to share it with those he cared about most. <em>

_But they weren't here. He didn't know where they were, if they were alright...or if they were even alive. And this was the part of him that drowned out the amazement and excitement of his surroundings: loneliness. For the first time in a long time, he was completely alone. Sure, he had met many interesting and intriguing people in the last few days, but they weren't the ones he wanted to be with. He wanted to be with his friend-turned-brother who was always at his side, despite everything the world threw at them. He worried about their new ally/friend; the one that had come to them in their darkest hour and had helped them pull through until now. _

_But more than anything, more than he ever imagined or considered...he missed _**her**_. A few short months ago he would never had realized she could come to mean so much to him. Strangers...to friends..to close friends...to...to...what were they now? It all happened so fast, he still could not believe it had actually happened. She asked...no she _pleaded _with him not to go, but he had to. He was the only one who could get their precious package to it's destination on time. The were-cat's cryptic message played in his head, taunting his feelings, as if were better this way. How in the world was this supposed to lead to something better?_

_He damned the gods of fate for making them walk this path of torture, wishing he could close his eyes and when he opened them, he would be lying next to her. He pictured all of them in his mind, the four of them, together around the campfire once more. If it were only so..._

Wherever you are, _he whispered to the breeze, _please be safe. Come back to me... _The only answer he got was the lonely sound of the leaves as they danced in the wind, as it whisked away the moisture running down his cheeks, and carried it across the valley floor below._

Auron opened his eyes, trying to blink back the tears that had formed. His dream made no sense to him, he knew naught of what it meant, but the feeling it caused was unmistakable. He had never felt this alone before, and it scared him. He reached out his mind, and instantly felt Eragon's presence next to him. Then, further away, he could feel Saphira , and his racing mind calmed. He wasn't alone, it was just a dream after all. He tried to think about it logically, but it was no use: Who was he apart from? Why? And why was it so hard? He mentally shook himself. It didn't matter, it was just a bad dream. They were close, and **that** was what mattered.

But...something was off. He could feel Saphira's anguish, and Eragon's despair. Then his ears picked up the sound of soft crying, and he rolled over to find Eragon sitting up in his bed, his arms wrapped around him as he tried to control his sobs.

* * *

><p><em>The fire was warm. Those that had been chasing them had vanished behind them. The enormous mountains around them gave her a sense of security. And her partner - her precious little one - was safely tucked against her side sleeping. So why was she so depressed? Was it because <em>**he **_wasn't there? A sigh escaped her as she cuddled her sleeping partner closer. Love him as she did, it just wasn't the same as sleeping next to..._**him**_. _

_Had she really developed these strong of feelings for him? Yes, he was her friend, and because of his new 'gifts' , the time they spent together meant a great deal to her, on many levels. She had even come to see him as she did her partner-of-her-mind; she cared about him like he was a part of her. But...had she really come to see him _that_ way? She tried to rationalize why she felt this way, tried to give it a different name...it was no use. She knew how she felt. _

_She...was heartbroken. _

_They all knew he had to leave. He was the one who volunteered the idea, against the protests. She had even convinced her partner to let him go, convincing him that it was the only option they had. One by one, they had consented, and he turned to leave. That was when she stopped him. Her eyes met his. He said he had to go. She told him she knew this, but _**she **_didn't _want _him to go. He tried to laugh it off, saying that they would be together again before long, but no humor found itself into her mind. _

_Was that why it hurt so bad? Because he left without a second glance back?_

_Because...maybe...he didn't see her the way she saw him?_

_She raised her head to the sky as the tears rolled down, the stars clear and bright. She wondered if he was looking at the same stars, wherever he was. _I'm going to tell him, _she vowed to herself. _I swear Ancestors...if you bring him back to me...I'm going to tell him how I feel. _She closed her eyes and hummed sadly, her silent prayer echoing in her head. A gentle wind whispered softly across the camp, almost as if answering her, and she felt a curious sensation as the oddly moist breeze brushed lightly against her scales..._

Saphira's eyes fluttered open and she tried to hold back the tears forming behind them. She had experienced bad dreams before, but never like that. She didn't know she could feel that way...so empty, so vulnerable. What did it mean? She disliked feeling this way; after all, she was a dragon! She had to be strong for her Eragon, and for her friends Auron and Brom. The more she thought about it, the more she calmed herself to normal. It was just a dream, wasn't it? It wasn't real. No part of it really made sense, now that she thought about it. To reassure herself, she reached out with her mind and felt the comforting embrace of both Eragon and Auron's minds, and she sighed in relief. Everything was as it should be.

But then she felt something else. She wasn't the only one having dark dreams. Both the other minds connected to hers tossed and turned ,then awoke with emotions not unlike the ones she just experienced. She reached out harder, and together all three soothed each others fear. In the back of her mind though, she noticed their feelings of fear and despair mirrored her own. It almost felt like they all experienced a similar dream. One that just moments ago, they all tried to convince themselves didn't happen. And that more than anything,worried her, and brought all the hurt right back to her again.

The heartbroken person/dragon in her dreams couldn't have been her...could it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, raise your hands if you are now slightly depressed... (*raises hand*) **

**Yeah, that turned out a lot more somber than I originally planned. Eragon's dream is meant to be like the one in the book, (and we all know who **_**that's about) **_**but the other two possibly hint at something else. Something fluffy. But it does all have purpose. I'm not going to say what it it is, you can all probably guess, but if you can't (for some odd reason) ...fear not! It will have meaning in the future. And extra cookies if you can spot the connection in the last two dreams!**

**I apologize to any readers who were uncomfortable with the Auron/Eragon scene at the start. No, this is not a gay-romance, and it is not intended to seem like it. I simply use little parts like this to try to illustrate the close bond the two boys share. You leave behind everything you've ever known, run across the country in the middle of a war, fight/see/do some very dark things, and yeah you're going to become very close to those who share the experience. Sometimes you just need a hug! :P Its a brother-forged-in-fire kinda thing. **

**But I digress...you don't like it, don't read it. Everyone else, I will see you soon.**


	10. In the Company of Thieves

**A/N: Okay, so... some pretty intense dreams last time. Do they mean anything? Are they glimpses of our heroes future?**

**Maybe...maybe not. Read on and find out!**

* * *

><p>Eragon stared into the mirror above the wash basin in the room. His eyes still showed tell-tale signs of the effects his dream last night had on him. Dark circles of fatigue, mixed with slight redness from the tears he had shed. The more he thought about it, the more it worried him. Never before had one of his normal dreams affected him so. Then again, since finding Saphira's egg in the Spine, very little about his life could be considered "normal" now. Eragon had felt great sadness before yes; Roran leaving, and Garrow's death naturally. But this...this was different. It chilled him to his very core, and left him nothing but only deep despair and hopelessness. Had Auron and Saphira not been there...<p>

Thinking of his friend spurred Eragon's memory in to what he had planned for this morning. He felt awkward about crying into Auron's shoulder last night, and more than a little embarrassed. He cared deeply about his friend of course; they couldn't have been closer if they were blood brothers, but they two had never shared something quite like that before. Eragon felt like he had lost his edge, and he didn't want Auron to think he needed to be coddled like a young child. He splashed some water on his face, rearranged his hair, and made his way down to the dinning room.

Brom and Jeod had left early again to try and plan their next move regarding the shipping manifests that would hopefully lead the party to the Ra'zac. Helen had shut herself in her room, something Eragon was secretly thankful for. Their hostess wasn't particularly warm at meal times, and Eragon felt like he wanted to spend as little time on her nerves as possible, which usually meant out of her sight. Therefore, the only other person in the dinning room was the one he had been wanting to see: Auron.

He approached his friend from behind, but hesitated. Auron was engrossed in a scroll, his empty plate set aside. Eragon knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know _how_ to say it. Taking a breath to steady himself, he gently touched Auron on the shoulder. "Auron?"

Auron started slightly, but seeing it was only Eragon, he favored him with a warm smile. "Eragon, good morning. Did you sleep any better last night?"

Eragon shuffled uncomfortably. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Auron gestured to the chair next to him. Eragon sat down, and Auron turned to face him. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" his friend asked, confused.

Eragon dropped his eyes, and stuttered, "When I was...well, upset and...you came over and I...I..uh...I know it was...uh...what I mean to say is -" Eragon couldn't keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks and his words we lost as Auron cut him off with a small chuckle.

"Eragon, _stop. _Its alright, you don't need to apologize." Eragon, bewildered, looked up.

"I...don't understand."

Auron leaned forward and gave Eragon's shoulder a squeeze. "Listen; if this is about you crying, forget it. Considering all that's happened to you since you found Saphira's egg, I'd be more worried if you didn't break down eventually. Actually, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

This got a raised eyebrow from Eragon. "What I mean is, you've been through a lot. More than any person should have to go through, although I dare say we're probably just getting started with the bad stuff."

His mouth crooked up in an attempt to hold in a grin. "And if you're worried about the whole...you and me..." he made a quick gesture at the two of them and then touched his own shoulder, "..don't worry about it. I'm more than happy to lend a shoulder when needed. That's what brothers are for, right?" This finally got a smile out of Eragon as well as a chuckle. The cold knot in his stomach melted away and was replaced by a warm feeling of companionship. The two stood up and embraced each other, all awkwardness aside.

"Thanks Auron. I needed that."

"Anytime pal."

Eragon let go, and gave a sigh of relief. "I just never thought a dream could get to me like that. The way she stared right at me..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Eragon thought for a second, then shook his head. "No...I'm really not even sure what it meant. It didn't make any sense to me."

_You're not alone there, _Auron thought to himself, reflecting on his own strange dream. "Still, it can't be coincidence that you, me _and _Saphira all had trouble sleeping last night. Maybe you should ask Brom about it, he may know a little more."

As odd as it would seem discussing his dreams with the old storyteller, Eragon had to agree with Auron. Brom had often said those with magic abilities were often subject to strange dreams, this could be related. He made a point to ask him sometime, but that would have to wait until they left Teirm. Brom still had plans about getting access to the records in the castle, and would be back this afternoon. It was still early morning, and therefore the two boys had some time to kill.

Thinking about his dragon and her consoling words last night, Eragon asked, "Do you want to go see Saphira? I'm sure she could do with some company."

"True. There's not really anything else to do is there?" Auron tilted his head as he caught himself. "Although, come to think of it, nothing else really compares to talking to a winged, fire-breathing lizard in terms of holding one's interest." Eragon simply looked at his friend with a mixture of puzzlement and confusion.

Realizing what he just said, Auron's own face went from silent contemplation to shock as he shook his head. "Ugh, I think we've been around Brom _too _long; I'm starting to sound like him. Let's go," He spun a laughing Eragon around by the shoulders and pushed him towards the door. "Before I get the urge to tell a story."

* * *

><p>Saphira stared off into the distance deep in thought, the deer that served as her breakfast only partially finished. As odd as it was for her, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had last night. The more she thought about it, the less she understood it. Clearly she was laying next to a fire somewhere with Eragon, but after that, the details made no sense.<p>

The unknown person next to them. The mountains. The sense that she had lost someone. The feeling that they were running away from some_one _or some_thing _that was chasing them...all this left her more confused than it did at peace. After several more minutes of hard thinking, she snorted and shook her head.

_It was just a silly dream, _she told herself. _My mind must have decided to wander. I wonder if there was something wrong with that deer Auron caught me for dinner...? _She growled quietly to herself in amusement. _Leave it to that hatchling to find me the _one_ deer that would keep me up all night. _At this, Saphira let her mind wander once more, this time remembering the enjoyable day they had spent together. She hummed happily, _Still...it was very nice of him. And for keeping me dry in the rain._ Her memories drifted back to her lying next to him and the feelings of contentment she had. It had felt so comfortable, so nice, so -

Speaking of wandering minds, she extended hers outward to try and locate the familiar touches of her little Rider and his other scaly companion. She was pleasantly surprised that they were already on their way out to see her. Saphira was disappointed when Eragon had told her that they would be staying in Teirm for a while until they could track the Ra'zac by these "records" he told her about. That meant they could only spend a short time with her each day before having to return to the city at night, and that was whenever she wasn't out hunting. She missed sleeping next to Eragon by a warm campfire, watching him and Auron spar with the old one Brom, and talking with each of them. Most of all, she missed flying with Eragon. Since settling in Teirm, they had not been out once. Yesterday's time with Auron in his dragon form had indeed been wonderful, but it wasn't the same as being with her Eragon.

The sound of scrabbling rocks brought her attention back as it alerted her to the two boys beginning to scale the cliff up to her. She heard the grunts of effort as they climbed, then a short yelp and the sound of falling rocks, followed by "I told you not to grab _that _one!". Finally they stood before her and Eragon gave her a hug around her neck. She hummed at his touch and they embraced each other mentally as well. Auron reached forward to pat her nose, but she snorted and pushed his hand away. She then leaned closer and gave his shoulder a light nuzzle. A surprised look crossed his and Eragon's faces as she did this, but she merely laughed in their heads.

_Surely we are close enough friends now that you need not pat me like a horse, Auron. _He smiled at this, and gave her a small scratch under the chin. _That's much better, _she hummed again.

The two boys sat on either side of her and Saphira around to rest against Eragon. They began to talk about their respective dreams with each other, at least the parts they were willing to divulge. Neither of them really felt like sharing the more sensitive areas, and no one tried to pry the others about it. They all reassured each other that they were nothing more than simple dreams – they had no real meaning. Of course, Auron and Saphira never mentioned to each other what had actually occurred in their dreams, as the two dismissed any connection to their now-repaired relationship as merely coincidental. They all agreed that dreams were just the mind's way of sorting information, and sometimes it came out in odd ways. The time passed amicably as the three conversed about other topics.

Saphira inquired to Auron about whether or not he knew the next time he would be able to take dragon form again. Auron could only shrug, saying he could still feel his body's fatigue from the day before, but maybe by tomorrow or the next day he was willing to try again. This of course led to him receiving another small nuzzle by the dragoness as she expressed her excitement at another day of flight and play. Eragon joined in saying he would enjoy coming with them this time. Unfortunately both Saphira and Auron pointed out that Brom was unlikely to permit it, as he had planned on beginning Eragon's lessons in literature soon. Disappointed, Eragon nevertheless agreed that they were probably right. Brom was not one to prolong instruction of such an important task.

The talk of Brom's teaching Eragon how to read caused them to return to Teirm shortly after, leaving Saphira to her forced solitude. They felt bad for leaving her, yet such was the way things had to be. Saphira urged them not to dwell on it; the sooner they completed their tasks here in the city, the sooner they would travel together again. The two boys made it back to Jeod's house to find him and Brom in the study, preparing for Eragon's lessons. As Auron was already literate thanks to his parents, he assisted in teaching Eragon . It was hard at first, but soon Eragon began to enjoy the new world of language he was introduced to.

* * *

><p>A routine was quickly established. Every morning, Eragon would get up and eat breakfast before meeting Brom and Auron in the study for his lessons. They would continue until mid-afternoon, when Brom allowed them to sneak out for a quick visit with Saphira. They would then return to the house, and before dinner was served, practice sparring behind the house. Auron and Eragon even started sparring with their fists. They were careful not to put too much effort into their blows, but still managed to give each other a new set of bruises.<p>

Eragon marveled at how much faster and stronger Auron had gotten recently, thanks to the dragon blood that now flowed in his veins. His twin blades were barely more than a blur when he battled. His quick footwork, acrobatic maneuvers and dizzying flourishes making it seem more like a dance than combat; a beautiful, but deadly dance. Auron was quick to point out, however, that Eragon was no slouch either. Blow for blow, the two had a hard time getting any leverage over the other, their skills so evenly matched. Even Brom offered a few words of praise now and then, something that was not easily come by.

The days passed quickly, and before long, a week had gone by. Eragon's reading skills were rudimentary, but he could now read whole pages without asking for assistance. He read slowly, but he knew that speed would come with time. Brom encouraged him, "No matter, you'll do fine for what I have planned."

It was late afternoon when Brom finally summoned the two boys and Jeod to the study. "Now that Eragon can help us, I think it's time we moved ahead."

"What do you have in mind?" Auron asked. The idea of finally taking some action was evident on the eager boy's face.

A fierce smile danced on Brom's own face and Jeod let out a pained groan. "I know that look; it's what got us into trouble in the first place."

"You exaggerate, but only slightly," Brom answered back. "Very well, this is what we are going to do..."

_We leave tonight or tomorrow _Eragon told Saphira as he and Auron lay in their room afterwords. Brom had told them to get what little rest they could before they left.

_This is unexpected. Will you be safe during this venture? _Auron rolled his eyes at this expected comment.

Eragon merely shrugged. _I don't know. We may end up fleeing Teirm with soldiers on our heels. _They could practically hear her snort of disapproval, and the irritation and worry they received was all to clear. Eragon tried to reassure her. _It'll be alright. The three of us can use magic, and we're good fighters. _

_Of course if that fails, you are welcome to come roaring into the city to our rescue Saphira, _Auron teased with mock innocence. This time they felt her growl through their connection to her.

_Don't tempt me, Auron. When you two are involved, anything is possible._

* * *

><p>Eragon awoke from his nap to a golden sunset. The warm colors of the retreating sun streamed into the room and fell across the bed. He contemplated on dozing for a while more, but a small shake from Auron told him they were getting up. He slung his bow and quiver across his back, but left Zar'roc under the bed. Trained as he was in its use now, he still felt more comfortable using his trusty bow. If he needed to disable someone, he could use an arrow or magic. He pulled his jerkin over his shirt and laced it securely. Next to him, Auron fastened on his twin blades and their rigging, the straps criss-crossing his chest and around his waist. His knife was sheathed at the small of his back just above his belt. He already had his leather vest and gloves on, as well as a small pouch attached to his thigh. They gave each other a slight nod, then proceeded out and down the stairs.<p>

Brom and Jeod were waiting outside for them. Brom was in the middle of criticizing Jeod's choice of weapon, an elegant rapier, when he saw the two boys emerge from the house. Together, the four of them made their way casually through the streets. Passing Angela's shop, Eragon thought he saw a flicker of movement on the rooftops, but there was no one there when he looked. Brom led them along Teirm's outer wall until the sky was well and truly black. Eventually they came upon the castle. The sealed walls of the fortress gave Eragon chill, thoughts of being imprisoned here if they got caught flashed behind his eyes. Jeod silently took the lead and strode up to the gates and pounded on the small door.

A small grille slid open and a surly guard appeared "Ya?" he grunted, the smell of rum evident on his breath.

"We need to get in," Jeod stated simply.

"Wha' for?"

Jeod pointed to Eragon, who hung his head in shame. "The boy here left something valuable in my office. We need to retrieve it."

The guard frowned, clearly upset he was dragged away from his bottle for something so trivial. "Ah, wha'ever." he said, swinging his arm. "Jus make sure n' give 'im a good beating f'r me."

"Will do," assured Jeod as they entered through a small door the guard opened. As they passed, Brom slipped him a few coins and the guard teetered away happily. They quickly followed Jeod as he led them towards their destination. Halfway down a hall, Auron gave Eragon's shoulder a quick nudge, tossed Brom a wink, and disappeared down a side passage. Eragon started to say something, but Brom grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along, muttering that they had work to do.

At the records room, Brom tried the door but it was locked. He put his hand against the door and whispered a word that Eragon did not recognize. It swung open with a faint click. Jeod grabbed a torch from the wall and they darted inside, closing the door behind them. The small room was filled with racks piled high with scrolls. Jeod placed a piece of parchment on the floor along with a quill and ink, and the three began scanning the records for mention of Seithr oil.

It was quiet outside except for the occasional passing guard. As he was reading through one scroll, Eragon's neck prickled. He looked up, and gave a small jump. There on the windowsill was the crouching figure of a small boy. _Do you need help? _a familiar voice asked. It sounded like Solembum.

_Is that you? _Eragon asked, incredulously.

_Am I someone else? _the boy smiled.

Eragon gulped and concentrated on his scroll. _If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, then I'd say you are._

_You don't think I am called a were-cat for nothing, did you?_

_What are you doing here? _

The were-cat tilted his head and considered the question. _That depends on what you are doing here. If you are merely reading those scrolls for enjoyment, then I suppose there isn't any reason for my visit. However, if you are doing something unlawful and do not wish to be discovered...I might be here to inform you that the guard you bribed has informed his relief of your presence and they have sent others to look for you. _

_Thank you for telling me, _Eragon said sincerely.

The were-cat offered him another fanged grin. _Told you something did I? I suppose I did. And now I suggest you make use of it._

The boy stood and tossed back his wild hair. Eragon asked quickly, _Wait. What did you mean last time about the tree and the vault?_

_Exactly what I said._

Eragon tried to inquire further, but the were-cat vanished from the window. He turned to the other two men in the room and blurted, "There are soldiers looking for us."

"How do you know?" asked Brom sharply.

"I listened in on the guard. He told his replacement we are here and they sent others to search. We have to leave, now."

"Are you sure?" Jeod's question was wrought with nervousness.

"Yes!" said Eragon impatiently. "They're on their way!"

Brom grabbed another scroll from the rack. "No matter. We have to finish this now." They worked feverishly for the next minute, skimming through records as fast as possible. As they last scroll was checked, Brom tossed it back on the shelf and Jeod stowed the quill and parchment. They raced from the room and shut the door, but as it clicked shut, they heard the lumbering footsteps of the soldiers approaching. They moved to leave but a hiss escaped Brom. "Damnation, it's not locked!" He put his hand against the door and a faint click was heard just as three armed soldiers rounded the corner. The lead man saw Brom's hand on the door and shouted.

"Hey, you! Get away from that door!"

Brom stepped back with a look of mild surprise on his face. The three men marched up to them and the tallest one asked, "Why are you trying to get into the records room?" Eragon gripped his bow and readied himself to flee.

"I'm afraid we lost our way." The strain in Jeod's voice was almost too evident. A drop a sweat appeared on his brow.

"Check inside the room." the lead soldier ordered. One of his subordinates tried the door, but it didn't budge.

"Locked, sir!"

The leader favored the trio for a moment more. "Alright then. I don't know what you were up to, but if the door is indeed locked, I guess you are free to go. Come." The group of soldiers surrounded them and marched them back out to the gate. Eragon couldn't believe it, they were actually helping them escape! They reached the main gate and the leader pointed them through. "Now, you walk out those and don't try anything, we are watching."

"Of course," Brom promised.

As they passed through the gates, Eragon heard the leader address his men once more. "Okay boys, lets go check out the east wing. Someone reported noises from the administrator's office."

The moment the gates closed, Eragon felt elation surge through him. He almost jumped in the air, but Brom growled and told him to wait until they were back at the house. Then suddenly, out of the shadows lining the great wall, Auron appeared and fell into step with them, a large bulging pack resting on his shoulder. Eragon tried to ask where was, but another sharp look from Brom and Jeod silenced him. The four of them adopted a stoic demeanor, and quickly made their way to Jeod's house. Once safely inside, Eragon couldn't hold it in any longer. "We did it!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but now we have to determine if it was all worth it." Brom stated as he and Jeod examined a map of Alagaesia. As they did this, Auron removed the large pack from his shoulder and began sorting the various items within. Brom noticed this, and with a sarcastic tone inquired, "And just where were you as we were doing all the hard work?"

Without looking up from the pack Auron replied nonchalantly, "Shopping."

This drew a puzzled look from the three around him and Jeod moved over to see inside, pulling back with a small gasp. Eragon looked on in wonder as Auron revealed food, supplies and equipment that they would have needed when they started back on the road again. Brom asked incredulously, "Where did you get all this?"

Auron finally looked up, and favored the old man with a sly grin. "Oh, some storeroom in the east wing."

Jeod looked positively scandalized. "You robbed the _administrator's personal stores?"_

All this got was a non-committal shrug from the boy. "Well, it's highly unlikely he would have used it all. And it saves us having to take from you Jeod, or buy our own."

"But that room is securely locked!"

Auron's sly grin widened. "You mean it _was _securely locked." At this, a thought struck Eragon as he looked from Auron to Brom.

"Oh, wait. Did Brom show you how to open a lock like he did with magic?"

The grin disappeared from the other boy's face and was replaced by surprise. "You can open locks with magic?" He looked to the old storyteller in question.

"Yes," replied Brom. "But I didn't know you had learned that ability. I certainly haven't taught you that yet."

"I didn't use magic."

Now it was Brom's turn to look surprised. "Then how did you get in?"

Auron reached into the small pouch at his thigh and showed them several small tools; a thin metal rod with ridges, another that was bent at a right angle with a flat end, and a third even thinner rod bent in four different places. "I used these." Seeing nothing but shocked looks on the faces of his companions, Auron stared at Brom in wonder. "You mean you never learned how to open a lock the old fashioned way? What kind of adventurer are you?"

This retort caused the old man to huff and mutter to himself, "Cheeky little..." The rest was lost into his beard as he turned back to examine the map, Jeod coming around to the other side of the table after shooting Auron another look of astonishment, and the two began going over their findings. Eragon merely shook his head and helped his friend to repack the supplies away. After that was done, the two boys joined the older men at the map and Brom showed them what they had discovered. The Seithr oil was indeed shipped to many places throughout the Empire, but the one that stood out the most was Dras-Leona. Jeod mentioned that almost all supplies of the Empire pass through the city at one time or another. The city itself was large and well situated, making it a perfect place for the Ra'zac to hide.

Looking over their stolen information, Brom confirmed that several shipments of the oil had been delivered within weeks of each other around the same time for the last several years, and that it was all done by the same merchant. This was the evidence they were looking for, proof that this must be where the Ra'zac were located. Then Jeod pointed out one obvious piece they missed – Helgrind. Also known as the Dark Gates, the foreboding mountain lay just outside the city, and provided the ideal place for such foul creatures to call home.

_Dras-Leona! _Eragon groaned mentally to Auron. _But it is so far away. It could take us weeks to get there. _

_True, but if you are still set on going after the Ra'zac we must, _his friend replied. _We've come this far Eragon, and it would be foolish to give up now. _The two boys left Brom and Jeod to converse further on the plans for tomorrow, and made their way to their shared bedroom. After removing all their equipment and undressing, they got into the beds and connected their minds to Saphira to recount the night's adventures.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned gray and wet, as Brom Eragon and Auron readied the horses for travel. Brom and Jeod solemnly clasped hands and exchanged farewells. Eragon thanked Jeod for his hospitality and Auron joked that he left a little token of appreciation he liberated from the administrator in the study for their new friend. A few more farewells were said, then the two horses were spurred towards the city gates.<p>

Behind Auron, Eragon sighed and leaned into his friends shoulder. "It was nice to stay here. It almost made me feel – normal. What I would give to not keep uprooting ourselves. To stay here and be like everyone else would be wonderful."

At this Auron laughed and jostled his friend off his shoulder. "What, and miss all the fun of running around with a mysterious old man and a majestic dragon?" A similar thought of amusement issued from Saphira, as she too tried to cheer Eragon up by pointing out that Auron had just given her a very nice compliment. Eragon gave into the humor as Auron blushed at his unintentional blunder.

They rode through the gates in relative silence, and Eragon began to think more about Saphira's comment. He too had noticed his best friend and his dragon getting closer nowadays. Of course, it may have something to do with the fact that Auron could now become a dragon at will, but there was something else. Saphira respected Brom very highly, but didn't show him affection the way she had started to show Auron lately, such as the nuzzling and asking him to scratch her chin. As well, Auron had started finding ways of bringing her up seemingly unrelated conversations, and they two were quick try and spend time together.

_I wonder if Saphira has started to see Auron as slightly more than a friend now that he is also a dragon? _Eragon mused. He mentally caught himself and suppressed a chuckle. He doubted the two had anything _close_ to romantic feelings yet. After all, being intimately linked with Saphira meant Eragon would have noticed something by now. And as his best friend, Auron would have definitely said something if he started developing...feelings...for Saphira.

Eragon pushed those thoughts away. Even if the two had started seeing each other differently – which they both heatedly insisted they didn't when Eragon asked them later on, out of curiosity – Saphira and Auron's dragon bodies were biologically just four months old. According to Brom, dragons didn't become "mature" until after six months, which was when they were capable of choosing a mate and actually mating...a topic the three of them absolutely refused to even think about right now. They were friends - good friends - they assured him, but nothing more. Eragon relaxed a little after that discussion. After all, he didn't want to cause any tension between his two scaled companions. He considered it lucky enough Saphira had practically forgotten all about Auron's terrible first impression, and the two were already so close in the first place. Not every companion of the Rider's of old could say they were blessed enough to be considered a dragon's good friend. Bonds like that were usually reserved for the dragon's Rider and no one else, so Eragon considered himself fortunate that Saphira and Auron got along so famously. After that, he gave no more thought to the matter.

As the city of Teirm shrank into the horizon behind them, the group squared their shoulders and turned their attention to the newest leg of their journey: the road to Dras-Leona...and the Ra'zac.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, everybody has pretty much dismissed the dreams as random occurrences, especially our two dragons. Not to say this is the last we'll hear of them... (wink). But as anyone who has read the book knows, Eragon's dream **_**wasn't**_** so random, and we all know who/where it ends up being about. I have a unique idea played out for that part in the story, but that's still quite a few chapters away. Be patient! ;)**

**As always, reviews, questions and constructive comments are welcome. Until next time!**


	11. Errors in Judgement

The steady plodding of hooves was all that permeated the air as the three travelers left Teirm behind. No one really had anything important to say, so nothing was said, and everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Auron and Saphira were discussing the idea of going flying later, as now that they were out of the city, Auron could assume his dragon form again without risk of drawing attention. At this, Eragon's mind began to wander back to the subject of his two scaly companions. In his memories, the encounter with the witch Angela came up. He pondered the telling of his future, and remembered that he was told that someone close to him could end up sharing the same fate. For a brief moment, he wondered if it meant Auron. Certain things definitely made sense; such as the long life, as now Auron shared the same longevity as Eragon and Saphira. He dimissed this with a small shake of his head. It was confusing enough being told his fortune. Trying to make sense of it on his own just gave him a headache.

Contemplating his fortune, Eragon once again played the message from Solembum through his head again. What could it mean? Finally, he could contain his curiosity no longer. Twisting in the saddle behind Auron, he turned to face Brom, "What are were-cats?"

Brom looked surprised at the sudden question. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I heard someone mention them in Teirm. They're not real, are they?" said Eragon, feigning ignorance. He felt Auron shift uncomfortably in front of him.

"They are quite real. During the time of the Riders they were are renown as the dragons. Kings and elves kept them as company - yet the were-cats were free to do what they chose. Very little is actually know about them, and I'm afraid their race has become quite scarce."

"Could they use magic?" Eragon inquired further.

"No one is sure, but they certainly could do unusual things. And they always seemed to be around when something interesting happened." The trio rode on in silence for a bit after that, until they had rounded a small hill, ans Teirm was completely out of sight.

Eragon reached out with his mind. _Saphira!_ The force of his mental shout caused the horses to flick their ears in annoyance. Saphira answered quickly and sped toward them with all possible speed. They watched as a dark blur descended from the clouds to assume her sapphire blue shape, and a dull roared issued from her wings as she flared for landing. A blast of air met them as she touched down, and Eragon hopped of Cadoc and ran to her happily. He gave her a quick hug, then climbed up onto her shoulders. "I'll see you at lunch," he called to Brom. Saphira leaned over and gave Auron a nuzzle in greeting as well, Cadoc shying away from her large form.

_Would you care to join us, Auron? _Saphira asked hopefully.

Auron gave her a small smile, and was about to respond, but then paused and frowned. He looked over at Brom and said, "Actually... I'm going to have to pass. There was something I was hoping to talk to Brom about." At the mention of his name, the old man met the boys gaze with an inquisitive look.

Saphira tried not to sound disappointed. She had secretly hoped Auron would come along. _Oh, okay. _She gave a small, sad hum, then brightened again with another thought. _Perhaps later?_

This time Auron gave her a wide grin. _Absolutely. I believe you owe me a rematch, _he teased, sending her a mental image of the two of them fighting playfully. This time she hummed happily, and she gave him another enthusiastic nuzzle.

_I can't wait._

Eragon bid his two companions a farewell, and Saphira jumped into the sky. Her powerful wings surged down and the two climbed away rapidly. As they faded into the air, Brom addressed the boy. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked as they resumed riding up the road.

Auron fidgeted in the saddle before answering. "Well, I'm not sure if it means anything...but I wanted to ask you about a rather strange dream I had the other night." Brom scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, the realm of dreams can be a fascinating one, especially those belonging to people who can use magic. Sometimes there are more than they seem. What was it about?"

A loud sigh escaped Auron as he continued, "That's what made me want to ask you about it. See, there was this dragon..."

* * *

><p>The wind whipped past Eragon's ears as he and Saphira shot high into the sky. He let out a whoop as she rolled happily through the air. Here, they were the masters of their domain. The sky was their playground and nothing meant more to dragon and Rider than this freedom to go anywhere. They flew, peaceful and content, until the sun was high in the sky. They would have continued on for hours more, but the cold coastal air chilled Eragon, and soon his empty stomach began to rumble.<p>

Swooping back down towards the ground, they located Auron and Brom in a small clearing off the main road as they prepared a small fire for lunch. Eragon sat down beside Auron and accepted the bowl his friend passed to him, and gratefully began to eat the warm food. As the three ate, Eragon asked Saphira, _Do you mind if I ride Cadoc?_ He had decided to question Brom on his past and the things he and Auron had overheard him and Jeod discussing in Teirm.

_No, but tell me what he says. _It was no surprise to Eragon that she knew what he was planning. He knew it was nearly impossible to hide anything from her due to their mental link. As such, he could easily feel the giddy surge of anticipation from her as she trotted over to Auron and nudged his shoulder, growling playfully. Turning to look at the sapphire dragoness, Auron could barely keep the grin off his own face.

_Yes, Saphira? Was there something you wanted? _he asked with fake sweetness. She merely crouched low on her front paws, her tail twitching behind her, as she continued to growl to him, inviting him to play. Auron tried not to laugh at the sight and briefly thought about stringing her along some more, just to see how far she would go to get him to join her. He decided against it, and jumped up with a laugh and scratched her chin. _Oh, alright. You're not the only eager one here._

Saphira sat back on her haunches, pleased that her ploy had worked. She watched as Auron went over to Cadoc and began removing his outer clothes, placing them in the saddle bags. Once again, wearing only his breeches, he moved to a more open spot and visualized his dragon form. This time Brom and Eragon joined Saphira in watching with wonder as Auron shifted and changed before their eyes. After a moment or two, the boy was gone, and in his place stood a silvery-blue dragon stretching his wings._ That's more like it, _she teased.

He turned his large head toward her and gave her his fanged dragon smile. A playful growl of his own issued from his throat as the two dragons began to circle each other, as if ready to pounce. Auron made the first move, his hind legs tensing and then throwing himself at Saphira. She ducked low to the ground and made to go for his belly, when she realized she had been tricked. As Auron leaped through the air towards her, he opened his wings and thrust down hard, propelling himself into the air over her. His laughing voice could be heard in all their heads as he called back, _Ha ha, come on slowpoke! _He beat his wings and rose quickly into the air. Saphira snapped her head around to watch him and roared a challenge back.

_Hey, no fair! I'll get you for that! _She shot into the air after him and the two dragons disappeared over the trees, their happy roars and shouts heard for miles.

Eragon laughed. "Those two make quite a pair."

"Yes, they certainly do," Brom chuckled, his eyes watching as the two faded into dots in the distance. They readied the horses and continued onward. Brom dropped his gaze from the sky and noticed Eragon looking at him with a determined expression. Brom chuckled again, "You two really are more similar than you know." Eragon's look turned into one of puzzlement. "Auron looked at me the same way when he had something important to discuss with me, so I assume you now have too."

Eragon grunted in reply. He thought about how to word his questions carefully, lest he risk overstepping his leeway with the storyteller. "There is a lot I still don't understand; about you or about the situation we are in. For instance, who are your 'friends', and why were you hiding in Carvahall? I trust you with my life – which is why I still travel with you – but I need to know more about who you are and what you are doing. What did you steal in Gil'ead, and what is the 'tuatha du orothrim' you are supposedly taking me through? I think after all that has happened, I deserve an explanation."

"You eavesdropped on Jeod and I," was the curt reply.

"Only once," Eragon said sincerely.

"I see that you have yet to learn proper manners," Brom said grimly, tugging on his beard. "What makes you think that any of that concerns you?"

"Nothing really," Eragon shrugged admittedly. "I just can't stop seeing a great number of odd coincidences about everything that has happened and your involvement. There is a lot you haven't told us, and Saphira, Auron and I can't afford to ignore anything that might be dangerous."

Dark lines creased Brom's forehead as he reigned Snowfire to a stop. "You won't wait?" he asked. Eragon shook his head. Brom sighed, "This wouldn't be a problem if you weren't so suspicious, but then again, I suppose I wouldn't see the promise that I do in you if you were anything different." The old storyteller lit his pipe and blew a plume of smoke. "Alright, I will tell you. But you must understand that I cannot reveal everything; there are other stories intertwined with mine, and I will not give away secrets that aren't mine to divulge. You would seek out the others if you wish to hear their tales."

"I understand," Eragon nodded. "Please, tell me what you can."

And so Brom explained about the immense power struggle that existed in Alagaesia between the Empire and a rebel group known as the Varden, who were Brom's mysterious 'friends'. This war for power was fought around one thing: Eragon. As the newest generation of the Dragon Riders, whomever controlled them, controlled the fate of the land. Brom told Eragon that all the dragons had not been killed in the Fall, as many were led to believe, and that three unhatched eggs still remained – all of them in Galbatorix's possession. Although, now that Saphira had hatched to Eragon, this meant only two eggs were left. This was the center of the conflict; the king was trying to get the eggs to hatch to someone he could control, and the Varden were doing everything they could to kill the hopefuls or steal the eggs away.

At Eragon's continued questioning, Brom told him how he had first met Jeod and the two had devised a plan to sneak into the capital of Uru'baen to steal the eggs, but somehow only Saphira's was procured. Once it was in the Varden's possession, Brom had agreed to help train whomever it hatched for and went into hiding at Carvahall. Eragon asked if it was the Varden that Brom had insisted Jeod send a message to in Teirm, and the old man confirmed that it was. Brom told him that although the Varden would want Eragon brought to them as soon as possible, he was going to refuse this order. The politics and plots of the Varden would overwhelm Eragon and Saphira; they were simply not ready for it yet. Plus, Brom could continue the 'tuatha du orothrim', which he explained was a stage in a young Rider's training. He would help Eragon track down - and possibly even kill - the Ra'zac,as they were as much his enemies as anyone else. It was after this that Brom told Eragon he would soon have to make a hard choice: whether to join the Varden against the Empire, or submit to the king.

Eragon did not know what he would ultimately do, and spent the rest of the ride mulling over Brom's strong words and revelations.

* * *

><p>Auron roared as Saphira slashed at his belly with her claws. He just barely avoided her strike as she shot underneath him and looped back around to try again. He tilted his wings and descended, hoping to try and go on the offensive. Since leaving Eragon and Brom, the two dragons had flown over the mountainside playing with each other in the air. Neither was willing to submit and the fight had been going on for some time. Saphira roared a challenge and dove at Auron again, but he twisted and flared his wings, this time shooting back up and out of her reach again. If losing was one thing making her frustrated, having Auron match her hard learned skill in only his third time as a dragon was even more so.<p>

_Come on, Saphira! I don't even think you're actually even trying, _Auron called to her from above, which only angered the dragoness more. She was going to show him who the true master of the sky was! She climbed back to his level and feinted toward his belly again. As he turned to avoid her, she quickly changed her attack angle and got over his back and grabbed on.

_Ha! Let's see you get out of this one, hatchling! _she roared as she immobilized his wings and the pair dropped toward the ground. Auron struggled against her grip, but it was no use. She laughed in his head as they tumbled together. He fought some more and managed to turn himself around so that he was facing her, but she still held on tight. Mere meters above the ground, they both flared their wings so as not to smack into the ground, landed roughly, and rolled down a small hill, their bodies a tangle of wings, tails and legs.

When they came to a stop, Saphira lay sprawled on top of Auron's chest, their legs and tails all entwined. Both dragons laughed in their heads and with their strange, coughing growls; each of them lost in the sheer bliss and joy of their play. After they regained some composure, they simply lay there for a moment and looked at each other, Saphira's muzzle just inches away from Auron's, their eyes locked into the other's. It was then they realized just what position they were in, and both dragons flushed with embarrassment. Saphira quickly got up off Auron and looked away, lest he see the reddish hue in her blue-scaled cheeks.

Auron rolled over onto his side away from her and cleared his throat with a cough-like noise. _Uh...I guess you won that round, _he said sheepishly.

_I guess so,_ Saphira replied, still not turning to look at him. She spent a few more seconds staring at a clump of shrubs before meeting his eyes. Auron had been looking at her, but when she made eye contact, he quickly looked away as well. An awkward moment passed as neither dragon said anything more. Saphira played with her claws in the dirt, then finally mustered the courage to break the silence. _Do you...um...do you want to play some more?_ Her stomach twisted with nervousness. On the one hand, she hoped he'd say yes, she liked play fighting with Auron, as it kept them both fit and healthy, and was a good way to keep their skills sharp. On the other, she was praying he said no; she couldn't ignore the other, deeper sense she got when they were close just now. He was a male dragon after all, and an admittedly handsome one at that. Her mind flashed back to her dream gain, but she pushed it away. It was _not_ like that, she assured herself. Auron was her _friend. _The two of them were just...unused to being that close, and was understandably awkward at first. They were just playing after all.

Unbeknownst to Saphira, the same thoughts were whirling through Auron's head. Being with Saphira was great, but they were _just friends,_ he told his churning stomach. Sure, their new relationship since he became a dragon was a little more meaningful than when he was just another human...but that didn't mean they were..._No, stop that! _he yelled at himself, as images and emotions from his dream tried to force their way into his mind. He didn't want to hurt Saphira's feelings, but he knew he had to stop this awkwardness before something happened that one or both of them regretted.

He turned to face her again, and raised his eyes to the sky. _Uh...it's getting late. Maybe we should head back to Brom and Eragon...? _

Silent relief poured through Saphira, though she hid it from Auron. _Yes, you're right, _she said quickly. _We should head back. _The two dragons rose to their feet without looking at each other and took to the sky once again. This time though, they remained a little further apart when flying.

* * *

><p>The two soon came across Eragon and Brom, who had stopped for the day in a small clutch of trees. Landing rather hard, Auron wasted no time in shifting back into his human form and began pulling on his clothes Eragon retrieved from the saddlebags for him. Brom noticed this, and how Saphira went to lay down on the <em>other<em> side of Eragon, her and Auron trying not to met each other's gaze, and turned away so as not to show the wide, knowing grin that spread across his face.

Eragon, oblivious to all this, asked them how their flight was, to which he received a curt "_Fine!" _from both of them. He looked back and forth between them with a puzzled look on his face, but shrugged it off. _I hope they didn't have _**another**_ fight,_ he thought, exasperated. This was something he really didn't need right now, the conversation with Brom about the goings on in Alagaesia was still foremost on his mind. Auron moved closer to the fire to help Brom prepare the evenings meal, and Saphira was intent on cleaning her claws on her forepaws. Eragon decided to go and search for a source of water to clear his mind.

He walked away from camp in a large circle, listening for a stream or creek. As luck would have it, he located one not far from camp, though it was still a bit to get to through the damp and gloomy trees. He splashed some of the cool water and his face, and then a strange print on the opposite bank caught his attention. It was oddly shaped and very large. Curious, he jumped across the stream and onto a rock shelf. As he landed, his foot hit a patch of moss and he lost his balance. He tried to grab a nearby branch for support, but it broke and he landed on his outstretched hand. A sickening _crack! _was heard as his right wrist snapped and hot pain lanced up his arm.

Curses flowed out of his pursed lips as he tried not to scream in pain. He curled up on the ground, cradling his injured arm. He felt Saphira's mind race to his and her alarmed cry. _Eragon! _she screamed. _What happened?_

_Broke my wrist...did something dumb...fell._

_I'm coming to you, _she said.

_No, don't – I can make it back. Trees...too close for...wings. _An image of her tearing apart the forest to get to him came over their link as she told him to hurry. He staggered upright, then saw the print that had originally grabbed his eye. He saw it was the mark of a heavy, nail studded boot...one that he had seen before. In Yauzac. "Urgal," he spat, his face going pale. His head snapped up and he shouted back with his mind, _Saphira! Urgals! Keep the others safe._

Eragon jumped back over the stream and raced towards the camp, every shadow looking like a potential enemy. He burst into the small campsite, only to duck as Saphira's tail swung overhead. "Stop, its me!" he yelled

_Oops. _Saphira had her wings folded in front of her chest like a wall.

"Oops? You could have taken my head off! Where's Brom? Auron?"

"Right here," came Auron's muffled reply from behind Saphira's wings, followed by a gruff retort from Brom.

"Tell your crazy dragon to release us; she won't listen to me."

Eragon waved at her to let them go. "You didn't tell them?"

_Well, no, _she said sheepishly. _You just said keep them safe. _She lifted her wings and the two stepped forward sporting identical scowls. Eragon looked at them with worry.

"I found an Urgal footprint. And it's fresh."

Brom immediately turned serious. He gave Auron a slap on the shoulder, "Saddle the horses. We're leaving." He put out the fire while the blonde haired boy readied their horses. He climbed on Cadoc and turned to give Eragon his hand, but Eragon didn't move, still cradling his arm.

"What it it?"

"My wrist is broken," Eragon said, swaying slightly on his feet.

Auron let out a curse, then leaned all the way over and down out of the saddle, holding on with one arm. He wrapped the other arm around Eragon's waist, and using his dragon-enhanced strength, pulled his friend up and placed him front of him, side saddle. Eragon used his good arm to hang on to Auron. "Try not to move your wrist," Auron said. "We'll take care of it as soon as possible." Next to them, Brom was already in Snowfire's saddle, and he turned to Saphira.

"It's almost dark; you might as well fly right overhead. If Urgals show up, they will think twice about attacking with you so near."

_They'd better, or else they won't think again._ She leaned in, gave Eragon a quick lick, locked eyes with Auron, and then took off.

Light was fading fast, and the horses were nearing their limit, but Brom and Auron spurred them on without pause. Eragon's wrist was red and swollen, and throbbed with constant pain. A mile from where they were before, Brom stopped. "Listen," he said.

They heard the faint call of a hunting horn behind them. As it fell silent, a feeling of panic gripped each of them. "They must have found where we were, as well as Saphira's tracks," said Brom, worry in his voice. "They will undoubtedly chase us now; it's not in their nature to let prey escape." Then two more horns sounded. They were closer. A chill ran through Eragon, and he tightened his hold on Auron's shoulders. "Our only chance now is to run," Brom continued. He raised his head to the sky and his face blanked as he called Saphira.

She rushed out of the night sky and landed beside Cadoc. "Leave Cadoc. Go with her. You'll be safer," the old storyteller commanded.

"But what about you?" protested Eragon.

"He's right," grunted Auron, and lifted Eragon once more, placing him on Saphira's back, as she crouched low to the ground. "We'll be fine. GO!" Before he could argue, Saphira took off with Eragon as Brom and Auron lashed their mounts and rode away. She flew close overhead, and Eragon tried his best to hang on. Every movement made his wrist scream out in pain. The two riders below crashed through he underbrush, pushing their horses to the limits. The horns sounded again in unison close behind them, then fell silent.

Minutes passed by in agonizing slowness. _Where are the Urgals?_ wondered Eragon. Another horn sounded, but this time it was in the distance. Sighing with relief, he sagged into Saphira's neck, while Brom and Auron slowed to a crawl below. _That was close,_ said Eragon.

_Yes, but we should not stop until – _Saphira was cut off as a horn sounded directly beneath them. Eragon jerked in surprise. A flash of silver light exploded beneath them, and they heard the creaking sound of falling wood as Auron and Brom resumed a frenzied retreat. Horned Urgals on horseback skidded to a halt at the downed tree, went around, and swiftly gained ground on their two targets. They were almost in sight of Brom and Auron; the two could not outrun them. _We have to do something! _exclaimed Eragon.

_What?_

_Land in front of the Urgals!_

_Are you mad? d_emanded Saphira.

_Land! I know what I'm doing, _he assured her. _They're going to be overtaken, there isn't time for anything else!_

_Alright. _Saphira pulled ahead of the beasts, then turned and prepared to drop onto the trail. Eragon reached for his magic, but held his tongue.

"Now!" he shouted. Saphira folded her wings and landed in front of them amid a spray of dirt and rocks. The Urgal horses skidded to a stop and the twelve ugly brute glared at the pair with pure hatred. The biggest one addressed Eragon, "Our master wishes to speak with you human!" The words were uttered with deep gutturals from the Urgal's throat.

"Your master?" Eragon couldn't stop the curiosity from leaving him. "Who is your master?"

"You are not worthy to hear his name. You only need to know he has dominance over this land, and has decreed that you be brought before him: _alive._"

Eragon's gut revolted. "I shall entertain no such invitation! Your master can rot for all I care!"

The Urgals howled with rage and rushed at Saphira. "Jierda!" Eragon bellowed.

_No! _cried Saphira, but it was too late.

Jets of light issued from Eragon's raised palm and struck each brute in its chest. They were smashed into trees and the ground like sacks of rocks. Eragon suddenly doubled over in fatigue and he felt his mind shutting down, as he fell off Saphira. The energy he used was more than he could handle, and he struggled to stay conscious. He was barely aware of Saphira bending over him, and felt a pair of minds brush against his, before he lost himself to the blackness.

* * *

><p>Auron felt a surge of panic from Saphira, and Eragon's mind vanish. His insides turned ice cold as he and Brom raced towards the dragoness. She led them to a hidden clearing when she had set Eragon down and now lay her head on his unmoving chest, her heart racing. As they entered the clearing, Auron jumped off Cadoc and raced to her side, Brom right on his heels. He saw Eragon's prone form and his stomach dropped. Brom leaned over and checked the boy, and breathed a sigh of relief when Eragon took a shuddered breath. Auron felt his own relief spread at this, and tried to comfort the terrified dragoness.<p>

_I should have stopped him, _she sniffed._ Oh, Eragon..._Her eyes fell to her Rider's still body, tears streaking down her cheeks. Auron could feel her lament as she linked her mind with his for comfort.

_Saphira... _Auron began.

_I should have seen what he was going to do. I could have...I could - _

Auron felt a strange sensation well up inside of him. He placed his hands on Saphira cheeks and turned her head so he could look her in the eyes. _This is _not_ your fault Saphira. You couldn't have known what he'd do, _he reassured her.

_But I..._

_Stop, _he said gently. _Whats done is done, we can't change that now. _He sent her soothing thoughts and tried to comfort her. _The important thing is that he is alive. _Saphira felt her despair wash away as Auron's warm mind enveloped hers. She still was struck with worry and looked back at Brom, who had his hand on Eragon's brow trying to determine his condition.

"He's going to be alright, Saphira," he said gruffly. "He just used too much energy, damn it. He may be out for a while, but he will recover."

_See? _Auron said, bringing her gaze back to his ice blue eyes. _Everything is going to be okay, _he comforted her, his hand slowly stroking her cheek. An odd feeling of protectiveness took over and he gave her a small hug. He let go and smiled back into her gaze. _Now, dry your tears. They hide those pretty eyes of yours... _He let go of her head, and crouched next to Brom to plan their next move. Saphira was frozen in place, trying to comprehend what she just heard. A curious feeling touched the pit of her stomach and suddenly she didn't feel so terrible anymore.

At Brom's inquiry, she told him what had happened. Naturally, he did not take this news well. "Blast it all!" he swore. "We _cannot_ let those Urgals get away with this information. We have to track them down, and you are the only one how can help me with that, Saphira." A cold edge crept in her voice as she visualized her claws tearing into the beasts that forced her precious Eragon to his current state.

_They will not escape me, _she growled. She crouched down to allow Brom to climb to her saddle, then jumped up and took off. She cast one last look back at her Rider and her friend next to him. _Auron, take - _

_You have my word, Saphira, _he said, reading her thoughts. _No more harm will come to him. _He watched them vanish into the night, then set about tending to Eragon. He wrapped his friend in a bedroll from the saddlebags, and sat next to him, his eyes looking at his prone form.

_Oh, Eragon, _he sighed. _You are going to be in for one serious lecture when they get back. _

* * *

><p>Eragon twisted under the blankets, his mind fuzzy with images and thoughts until he tried to comprehend where he was. Confused, he pulled the blankets tighter, but pain lance up his right arm. <em>The Urgals! <em>He bolted upright.

"Hey, easy! Easy, pal." Auron was at his side, holding Eragon's shoulders lest the boy try to move and hurt himself more. Eragon sagged back to the ground, fatigue washing over him. He looked up and saw Auron's concerned face staring down at him, his one arm supporting Eragon around his back.

"Wha...what happened?" he slurred.

"Don't try to get up, or talk." Auron reached behind himself and offered a bowl of hot stew. "Here, eat. You need to get some strength back." Eragon tried to protest but Auron insisted. The hot food left a warm trail down his throat and spread to his weak and feeble limbs. The food felt good, and soon Eragon had gulped down the whole bowl.

He tried to stand again, but was gently pushed back to the blankets by his protective friend. "Uh-uh. You just rest. I'll grab you some water and more stew." Eragon let his head flop back down as he watched Auron move to a small fire and spoon stew into his bowl from the pot hanging over it. He returned to Eragon's side and offered the bowl, along with a water skin.

Eragon quickly consumed the second bowl, trying to tame his ravenous hunger. He finished this too, and sat back, his stomach sated. Auron handed him the water skin and he drank deeply. Wiping his mouth he asked, "What happened?"

Auron just peered into his face. "You okay?" Eragon nodded, irritated at his question being avoided. "You sure, because I want to make sure you're fine for when I do _this._" Quick as a flash, Auron cuffed Eragon upside the head roughly. Eragon grabbed his head in pain and shot his companion a glare. Auron's glare back was worse. "What in _blazes_ were you thinking? Did you try and throw those Urgals back to Carvahall?"

"I was just -" Eragon tried, but Auron heatedly cut him off.

"You could have just killed them, but _nooo... _You decided to toss them like leaves, leaving them to get up and run away later. Now, Brom and Saphira are still off trying to track them down since last night!"

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine. _Really _unhappy, but fine." Auron stopped himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You scared the living daylights out of us, Eragon. Saphira was beside herself with worry. And Brom...he is _beyond _mad."

Hurt and indignation crossed Eragon's face. "I was trying to keep them from getting to you." At this, Auron's expression softened.

"I know, but next time try something a little less drastic."

Eragon looked at the empty bowl in his lap and an idea came to him. He filled it with water from the skin and concentrated on the flat surface. Auron's eyes flashed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to scry Saphira."

"You're not..."

"I have to see that she's alright." Eragon insisted. Auron pursed his lips, but said nothing more. Eragon uttered the words he needed and the water went white. On it appeared an image of Saphira, flying somewhere with Brom on her back. He let the spell go and sighed, "At least they're safe."

Auron took the now empty water skin from him. "I'll go and refill it. Try not to go anywhere..." He stood up and walked to a small creek that ran nearby.

Eragon looked at the bowl again and a thought entered his mind. He conjured up an image of the woman from his dream and concentrated. He spoke the words of scrying once again and the water stilled. This time it turned an inky black and a small image of a dungeon cell appeared on the surface of the liquid. The woman from his dream was curled up on a cot in the corner. She lifter her head, her hair falling out of her eyes, and stared directly at him. Eragon froze and his concentration wavered. The image faded, but the chill remained. _She can't be real; I only dreamed about her! How does she know I'm looking at her. And how can I supposedly see a place I've never been?_

He was about to tell Auron of his discovery when the rhythmic thump of Saphira's wings filled his ears. She landed in the middle of the camp, Brom astride her. He could feel her happiness at seeing him again, and he replied in kind. He tried to go over to her but stopped when Brom dismounted and stormed over to him. Before even a word was said, he cuffed Eragon upside the head.

"Already did that," remarked Auron dryly, coming to stand next to Saphira. He laid a hand on her neck and she hummed, happy to see him as well.

Eragon tried to say something, but Brom began to tear into him with an impressive tirade. Sensing it would be better to stay out of it, Auron and Saphira went to sit by the fire. They listened to the heated back and forth between Eragon and Brom for a while until Eragon finally admitted he made a mistake. Brom's harsh attitude eased, but not completely. It was decided they would rest for the remainder of the day, as both Brom and Saphira had been out all night chasing down the Urgals.

Saphira laid down next to Eragon and Auron and wrapped her tail around her Rider contentedly. _I'm just glad you are alright, little one. You had me so worried, _she nuzzled him softly.

_I'm sorry Saphira. Believe me, I don't plan on doing it again._

_See that you don't, _she chided him. She lay her head on her paws as the three lapsed into companionable silence.

A thought still struck her though. When she was in tears the night before, Auron had been there and comforted her unlike anything she could have expected from him previously. The feelings of concern and care she felt from him were no illusion, and she was immensely grateful for his support. A month ago, something like that would have never happened between them. She could no longer deny that things were changing between her and Auron. The feelings they had felt for that brief moment laying together in the forest, and the embarrassment that followed, they were just the tip of the mountain. She knew they had started to become much more than friends, as simple friends would not have shared such a tender and intimate moment like that. What they _were_ becoming, she did not know.

She shifted slightly. _Auron?_

_Yes, Saphira? _he answered back gently.

She hesitated, part of her unsure if she wanted an answer to the question she was about to ask. She didn't know how things would turn out if...if what she thought was happening turned out to be true. _Last night...what you said to me...about my eyes. Did you mean that? You think my eyes are pretty?_

Auron felt heat rise to his face as he remembered that moment. He had spoken without thinking, the strange feeling in his gut and in the back of his mind urging him on. Just like they were trying to do now. He too knew that he and Saphira had crossed the line from mere friends. What happened in the forest after their 'play fight' was evidence enough. He felt himself grin sheepishly as he started to answer her, then paused. That feeling was back. He one he didn't know if it was him or some dragon instinct talking. He mentally shrugged, allowing that strange sensation to have its way again.

_Yes...I did. And you do._

Saphira's stomach jumped. _Um, th...thank you._

_You're welcome,_ he replied simply.

The two fell silent after that, each wrestling with themselves. Okay, they definitely were not just friends anymore. But it didn't mean there was anything between them. Without knowing it, both of them arrived at the same conclusion: perhaps their inherent dragon instincts were causing these odd feelings. They certainly didn't see each other in a romantic way at all, of this they were sure, but they definitely felt something. Then it hit them. Technically, they were the only dragons alive right now. So, these feelings must be that of kindred spirits, nothing more. Being with the only other member of your species was bound to cause a close, personal bond.

Yes, they were slightly more than friends. And for right now, that's the way it would stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH, I love the smell of an awkward new relationship forming! Yes, Auron and Saphira have come to the conclusion that they are not just friends anymore. But it's not even close to that thing called love...at least not yet. **

**Ha ha, I know what you're thinking, I'm evil for dragging this out. Angst, drama, and more angst. But come on! I can't just take the easy way out. I've got up until the Burning Plains all planned for crying out loud. And if you are really nice, I **_**might**_** make them fall in love by then. **

**Maybe. **

**You'll just have to keep reading and find out. Cheers!**


	12. Mastering Blades and Emotions

**A/N: Some heavy dragon fluff in this chapter. Some fun stuff too. The real start of some Auron x Saphira.**

* * *

><p>An awkward tension hung over the camp as the night faded into morning. Eragon was still fatigued from his encounter with the Urgals...and from the heavy words from Brom. He had come very close to crossing the uncrossable line when it comes to magic, and Brom was understandably worried and upset. Nevertheless, he had resigned himself to the fact that it was just another stage in Eragon's training. A very tedious lesson, one with the possibility for dire consequences, but a lesson nonetheless.<p>

Auron and Saphira were sharing a similar uncomfortable silence. Both were aware of their evolving relationship, yet neither knew exactly how to proceed. Or even to proceed at all. Barely a handful of words were exchanged between them before Saphira sent out for a morning hunt. She gave Eragon a gentle nuzzle, but for the first time in weeks, showed no affection towards her other friend before setting off. This fact was not lost on either Brom nor Eragon, as both showed signs of surprise at this new development. Eragon's previous thoughts about another quarrel between the two re-entered his mind, and he decided to voice his concerns.

Kneeling next to Auron by the smoldering fire, he favored his companion with a neutral expression and tone. "Is everything alright between you two?" Auron gave no response, merely continuing to stare at the embers. Eragon glanced over at Brom for support, but the old man was similarly focused on a task of his own. He tried again, "Look, if something happened yesterday -"

"Eragon, I don't want to talk about it right now," came a heated reply. Knowing better than to push his luck, Eragon got up and went to ready the horses for the day's travel. As the boy turned his attention elsewhere, Brom took the opportunity and made his own way over to the troubled youth. Taking a seat by him, Brom offered a casual comment.

"You know, _talking _with her about your issues might solve things better than by avoiding one another." His voice was hushed, so as not to alert Eragon of the discussion, but the tone was unmistakable. This wasn't a condescending or sarcastic tone. The storytellers voice was level and serious. Auron raised his head at this, shot a quick look over to make sure Eragon didn't hear, then turned to Brom in his own hushed tone.

"What are you talking about?"

Brom sighed. "Please, Auron. Anyone with half a mind about dragons could see what is beginning to happen here. It was only a matter of time." Auron's face paled slightly and his eyes widened. He started to voice a protest, but was cut off. "Relax, I'm not going to say anything to either of them, but do not think that avoiding the problem will make it go away."

Auron's shoulder's slumped. "So, you know what's been going on?"

"I've had my suspicions lately, but after the way you two returned from flying yesterday, and the dream you mentioned, I became certain." This caused a deep sigh to escape the youth beside him, as Auron accepted that Brom knew exactly what was transpiring between him and Saphira.

The blond boy rubbed his face, trying to scrub the tension away. "It's not like I _don't_ want to possibly see her that way. It's just...I don't know if it's really me or just some instincts taking over. And I don't want to take a step in either direction until I am sure. I'm just getting used to _being_ a dragon. I am in no way prepared to start thinking on those terms yet." He let his gaze fall to his lap. "I don't think either of us are. Besides, we do have a mountain of other concerns on this trek, most of which probably should take priority."

"Don't be so sure," the old man growled back. "For all we know, you and Saphira could be the only free dragons for a long time. As important as this little venture is, and your desire to keep Eragon safe until he decides where to go and what to do, the choices you two make _will _have serious repercussions as to the future of yourselves, Eragon, and the entire nation." Brom grabbed the young man's shoulder gently, a sign of support. "I know its not what you want to hear, but you _need_ to discuss this with her. And the sooner the better, for if something like this is left unchecked, one or both of you could end up damaging things between you permanently."

"Believe me, I know," Auron admitted. "I'm just unsure how to do it." His eyes flickered over to his friend, who was having difficulty saddling Cadoc with his right arm in a splint. "And I don't know how Eragon is going to take this."

"As wrong as it may sound, it may be best to leave him out of it for now." The boy's shocked expression spoke volumes, but Brom continued. "As you said, Eragon is a person with much on his plate, and this could prove to be more unwanted stress. Plus, this is something that involves you and Saphira right now, not him. I understand that his connection with Saphira will make him irrevocably involved sooner or later, but for now, this is Saphira's and your issue. No one, not even their Rider, can tell a dragon how she may or may not feel."

Auron cradled his head in his hands, trying to block out his forming headache. "How? How am I supposed to talk to Saphira alone without him getting the sense something is amiss?"

"Leave that to me," the old man grinned. "I know of a few ways to keep someone's attention elsewhere." Auron offered him a weak smile in return. As awkward and confusing as it was discussing personal issues like this with Brom, he knew he was right. He had to talk to her.

"Hey! Are you two going to lounge there all day or are we going to ride?" Eragon tapped his foot impatiently by the readied horses. His two companions quickly stood and readied themselves, their conversation already concealed. Auron climbed aboard Cadoc and helped Eragon into the saddle. Brom mounted Snowfire and the trio set off towards the Toark River.

As they rode away, Eragon had decided to mention his scrying of the woman in his dreams. Brom pondered this, and tugged at his beard. "You say she was imprisoned?"

"Yes."

"Were you able to see her face?" Brom asked intently.

"No, it wasn't very clear. The lighting was bad, but I was able to tell that she was beautiful. And I had no problem seeing her eyes; she looked right at me."

Brom shook his head. "As far as I know, it is impossible for anyone to know if the are being scryed upon."

"Any idea who she might be?" Eragon asked, an odd sense of eagerness in his voice.

"Not really," admitted Brom. I could offer a few guesses, but none would come across as very likely to be true. The dream of yours is peculiar though; somehow you managed to scry in your sleep something that you have never seen before – and without using the ancient language. I have heard of dreams occasionally touching the spirit realm, but not in a manner like this."

Eragon thought for a moment, then grinned. "Maybe to understand it all better, we should search every prison and dungeon until we find her!" This got a laugh out of both his companions, and Auron turned around to face him.

"I'm pretty sure Saphira told us to try and stay out of unnecessary trouble."

* * *

><p>Brom's continued training filled nearly every hour as the days slowly blended together. Due to his injury, Eragon was forced to use his left hand when he sparred at night, and soon he could duel just as well as he could with his right. Auron had even suggested Eragon trying wielding two blades like himself, but all he got was a laugh. "Fighting with one is enough for me, thank you." Eragon retorted.<p>

Auron had merely shrugged at this, and now he was blocking his blades in preparation for tonight's sparring session with Brom, the silver spark dancing between his fingers as he caressed the cool metal. He dropped into his ready stance. Brom stood several feet away, his eyes narrowed as he watched for the first signs of movement. Quick as a flash, Auron struck, first with the right sword then with his left as he spun from his first strike. Brom parried both blows, but just barely. A glimmer entered his eyes as he continued to defend against Auron's assault, as if the old man suddenly realized how good the young man was becoming. Auron's face was a stoic mask as he dove into a series of intricate patterns, the rapid sound of the polished surfaces striking each other was like hail upon a metal roof. His feet and hands were a blur as he became a whirling vision of blow and counter blow. Eragon and Saphira's eyes darted back and forth as they tried to follow from their seats near the fire.

Suddenly, something changed. Brom was forced a step back, then another. The old man grit his teeth in frustration, but Auron had his opening. A hard backhand swing from his left arm smashed Brom's sword off guard. He quickly brought it back in front of him and braced to block the next blow. Auron planted his right foot, and propelled himself into the air, his body going into a flat spin parallel to the ground. His silver blades smashed into Brom's sword three times in rapid succession and it was torn from his grasp. The storyteller stumbled back, just as Auron landed and crossed both blades at his neck. Both panted from the exertion, a moment of silent astonishment hanging over the camp. A loud, barking laugh cut through the calm air. Brom's face was ablaze with a wild grin, his eyes wide and bright.

"Ha! Impressive, though I must say a little more showy than one might use on a battlefield, but still!" Auron dropped his swords to his sides, and Brom gave him a clap on the shoulder. "I daresay we might make a Knight out of you yet."

Eragon joined in the praise, and Auron gave a bashful smile. He too surprised by what he had accomplished, a numb feeling of pride washing over him. He sat down next to Eragon and Saphira and put his blades away next to his bedroll. The dragoness turned her head to look at him with one bright eye. _Well fought Auron, _she said warmly_. _He simply inclined his head in thanks.

Eragon stood with Zar'roc, ready for his own bought with Brom, but the old man waved hm down as he took his own seat by the fire. "I'm afraid that's all I have for tonight Eragon," he said with a slight pant. "I'm not as young as I used to be, and that took more out of me than I care to admit." He noticed the slight look of disappointment on the boy's face. "But don't worry. Now that Auron has mastered his weapons, I can focus more solely on _your _instruction. You have yet to best me." Eragon wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, so he merely grunted in reply.

The group talked for a while more, then deiced to retire for the night. As they began to let sleep take them, Auron noticed Saphira make an unconscious shuffle closer to him. His conversation with Brom days ago played through his mind once more, and he reached a conclusion. Soon they would be at Leona Lake. Dras-Leona was not far from there, and Auron decided to have that talk with Saphira while they could, before something else came up..

At had been two weeks since leaving Teirm, and the travelers had crossed out of the Spine and were now back on the plains. Spring had just started arriving, bringing with it new growth on the trees and fields, the colder weather becoming more mild. They followed the Toark River southeast, along the edge of the Spine. It grew steadily as different tributaries flowed into it from every side. When it had reached over a league wide, Brom pointed out the small silt islands that dotted the water. "We are close to Leona Lake now," he said. "No more than two leagues I would say."

"Do you think we could make it there by nightfall?" Eragon asked, looking towards the fading sky.

"We can try."

"Might be able to see better with another set of eyes up there," Auron offered. Handing the reigns back to Eragon, he hoped off Cadoc, shucked his clothes with a practiced quickness, and shifted into his dragon form. He pumped his wings and rose into the sky, Brom and Eragon looking after him. Eragon thought it strange an offer, as Saphira was overhead as well, but he shrugged it off. Maybe Auron just wanted to be a dragon right now, who knew? Brom, however, could sense the hidden meaning in the boys offer. He made a point to test Eragon tonight about more countless battle situations, as he had been since the Urgals, in order to train his mind as well as body.

_That should give them some privacy,_ the old man mused.

Dusk soon made the trail harder to follow, but the sound of the river, and their two watchful guardians above guided them. When the moon rose, the bright disk provided enough light to see by. Leona Lake was like a thin sheet of sliver laid upon the land. The water was calm and smooth, the moonlight reflecting off the surface the only thing distinguishing it from the surrounding plain. Eragon and Brom caught up to the two dragons resting underneath a small stand of trees not far from the water's edge. They set up camp, and Brom began tutoring Eragon. Saphira had been laying next to Eragon when she felt a mental prod from Auron. She raised her head from her paws to look at the silver dragon, who gave a short motion off towards the shoreline, indicating he wanted to take a walk. Unease crept up in her, as she felt she knew what was coming, but despite it she got up and followed him into the darkness. Eragon looked over to see them go, but was snapped back to attention as Brom grilled him with more questions. Letting it go, Eragon focused back to the task at hand.

* * *

><p>Saphira walked next to Auron in silence until they had left the camp a fair distance behind. The moonlight shining off the surface cast a cool glow around them, providing more than enough light for their enhanced vision to see each other. Auron stopped after another moment, then sat down on his haunches. <em>Saphira<em>, _I think we need to talk, _he began.

Saphira sat facing him, a small space separating them. _Yes, it's time we did._

He let out a sigh, and dropped his gaze to his paws. _Things have gotten...different between us, haven't they?_

_Aye, _she agreed. _That they have._

Auron shifted slightly, trying to find the words. _Look, Saphira; I'm not going to try and deny what these feeling and emotions are, but I'm not sure if they're real or just some instinct arising because you're a female. _

_You're not the only one, _she laughed humorlessly. _I've been battling with myself ever since that day in Teirm. _She cocked her head slightly at him. _So...what are we going to do about it?_

_I don't know, _he admitted. There were a lot of things he _could _say, but he decided now more than ever the truth was probably the best. He knew how he saw Saphira, without these odd emotions clouding things, and hoped she felt the same. He raised his head and looked her squarely in the eyes.

_Saphira, I really like you. You are the most amazing and fantastic friend I could have ever have thought possible. I mean, how many guys my age can say one of their best friends is a dragon? _He gave a small, fanged smile. _Not to mention what happened to me. But...I don't want anything to ruin that friendship. _

Saphira looked back at him, and her heart gave an involuntary flip. _Auron, I feel the same about you. I have come to see you as I do my Eragon; you are a part of me. Nothing will change that. _It was her turn to drop her gaze to the ground. _These feelings...I know what they are, what they mean. And ignoring them isn't going to last forever. But..._she looked back to his eyes, _I just don't know if I'm ready for that. _

_Nor do I, _he said. The two dragons fell silent, contemplating each others words. A light breeze drifted between them, and both gave a small shiver. Auron sent her several warm images of them laying together on the cliff. _I don't want to hurt you Saphira, ever. And it's not that I can't see myself thinking of you that way, _he paused, feeling a little embarrassed as he admitted that. He steeled himself again, _I just...with everything that's going on right now, and what may lie ahead...I think we should just stay close friends for now._

Auron half expected to feel a wave of sadness from her, but was surprised when he felt relief emanate from her instead. _I agree, _she said happily. _Just good friends for now, and in time, maybe see where things go from there. _She hummed at him, and he joined in. They sent each other warm feelings of happiness, and even a little familial love, their deep bond of kinship solidifying itself.

_Aye, _he smiled at her. _After all, nobody said we have to decide right away how to pursue things. _

_True, _she chuckled. She stopped, a small knot forming in her stomach. _But,...Auron? _Saphira asked, hesitating. She didn't want to push things, but she couldn't help herself. Her feelings and emotions for him were to strong to ignore. _Do you think that we could still be...close? _She shuffled her paws in the soft shore. _I mean...if that's okay with you? _Saphira lowered her head, as a little wave of heat rose to her cheeks. She didn't know what kind of a response to expect, and gave a small start when she felt him give her cheek a small nuzzle. Her eyes shot up, and locked into those ice-blue irises, his face right next to hers.

_I wouldn't have it any other way, _he growled softly. Saphira felt herself smile, and gave a soft growl back. They sat there for a few more minutes, exchanging feelings of deep friendship and satisfaction. The urge to get back to camp soon overtook them, and they walked back towards the small fire in the distance, side by side.

Eragon was trying to keep from nodding off, wondering where the two dragons had gotten to. He tried asking Brom if he knew, but the old man merely said that they would be back when they got back. Resigning himself to wait, Eragon tried to think about what they could be doing. Again, the thoughts of them fighting crossed his mind, and maybe they were off making up. He hoped they were getting along; having them avoid each other for the past several days had been uncomfortable, and Eragon had been stuck in the middle.

He was going over these things, when the soft sound of heavy footsteps reached his ears. He looked up and saw them walk into camp together, and extended his mind towards them. He felt nothing but happiness from both and his fears washed away. Whatever was bothering them before had vanished, and Eragon couldn't help but smile back at them. Saphira gave him a small nuzzle as they settle down next to him. It was then Eragon noticed how Saphira laid right next to Auron, their sides touching. She put her head down on her paws, then let it roll softly onto his. Auron merely hummed, and rested his large head next to hers, and they closed their eyes peacefully. Eragon chuckled at this, but then his eyebrows shot up and he looked on in surprise as Auron's wing gently draped over her back. Saphira rubbed her head against his happily, and soon both were snoring deeply.

Eragon continued to stare in wonder at this new development, his brain trying to wrap around the odd scene in front of him. Fortunately, it gave up it's battle due to fatigue and he was soon sleeping just like them. Across the camp, Brom rolled over with an almost imperceptible sigh,

"It's about time..."

* * *

><p>At dawn, Eragon eagerly jumped from his bedroll and rushed out to see the lake in the daylight. A white-capped expanse of water rippled with fan shaped patters wherever the wind brushed it. The sheer size of it delighted him. With a whoop, he ran back to camp to rouse the others. The two large dragons hadn't moved since last night, and could feel his excitement as he skidded to a stop next to them. <em>Auron, Saphira! Come one, lets have some fun! <em>Saphira opened her eyes, and met her little Rider with a warm mental embrace, sharing his enthusiasm to take a swim. She stood up and stretched, Auron's wing sliding off her back. Her silver companion merely rolled over onto his side, his eyes remaining closed. Eragon grinned and walked over to tap him on the nose. One eye lazily cracked open, and a tired voice echoed in his head.

_You two go ahead. I'm quite comfortable right here, _he mumbled. His eye clicked back closed, and Eragon turned to Saphira, exasperated. She gave a playful growl and nudged his belly with her nose.

_Rise and shine, Auron, _she laughed. _Let's go swimming!_

All she got was a grumble from his throat, and he gave a small swipe at her nose with his paw. _Too early, _the sleepy voice argued. _Besides, water...cold. Here...warm..._

Saphira sat back on her haunches and looked at Eragon, who shrugged. He was about to tell her to let Auron have his rest, but a mischievous thought from his dragoness alerted him to the fact she wasn't giving up so easily. A grin spread across his face as she outlined her plan, and he couldn't help but encourage her. She moved closer to her immobile friend and gave him a swift poke with one of her claws on his soft underbelly. A sharp snort, and he batted her paw away again. She poked him again, this time a little lower. An angry grunt, and he rolled over onto his other side, facing away from them. Saphira walked up to him and placed her front paws on his side. She then began to shake him, all the while growling playfully. He tried to fight back, but his limbs were still half asleep, so all he could go has grunt and growl back.

_Uhh...stop...go away...ugh...fine..__**fine!**__ I'm getting up! _he roared, snapping his jaws at the laughing dragoness. He rolled to his feet, then stretched and yawned like a cat, his tongue curling at the tip. Auron sat up and licked his chops tiredly, looking at his two grinning companions. _Since when are you two such early risers?_

"Good question," grumped Brom as he pulled his own blankets tighter. "Bloody young people..." He rolled over away from them and went back to sleep.

They ignored him and went down to the water's edge. Eragon climbed up on Saphira's back and she launched herself in the air, Auron following behind. They skimmed the white caps with their claws, the cold spray hitting Eragon and causing him to laugh with glee. The two dragons danced around each other playfully, splashing water at the other with their tails. Saphira flapped hard and soared upwards into the morning sun, Eragon throwing his arms into the air.

Suddenly Auron shot up underneath her and startled both her and Eragon by grabbing her paws with his muscular arms and legs. _Payback time! _he yelled, and she looked at him in shock as he folded his wings and threw his weight backwards, pulling her with him, and threw them all into the lake. Cold ripped at Eragon as they plunged into the deep water, and he fought his way to the surface. Saphira's head broke the surface next to him and she shook the water from her eyes. She growled at Auron, who floated nearby, laughing hysterically.

_Now I'm awake! How about you guys?_

_Not funny! s_he roared, and jumped out of the water onto him, dragging him under. They wrestled beneath the surface for a few moments, then came back up for air. Eragon rocked in the swells created by the two dragons, and all three laughed happily. He swam over to Auron's neck and grabbed hold, his friend arching his back so he could climb on. For the first time since he had transformed, Eragon wondered what it would be like to ride him instead of Saphira. Auron agreed happily with his request and used his powerful wings to push himself up out of the water.

Saphira slithered away through the water like a serpent and goaded Auron to try and chase her. He glided over the water after her and swatted her back with his tail as he reached her. She exited the water and began to chase him through the sky, snapping at his wings and tail. They rolled and darted back and forth over Leona lake for sometime, until Eragon's damp clothes and the wind whipping past Auron's wings began to chill him, despite his friend's warm scales. Saphira felt this, and flew over Auron's back to breath a puff of her smoke onto her Rider, trying to warm him up. The hot breath gave him a brief respite, but the chilling wind was too quick to return.

Eventually, Eragon dried off enough and he asked Auron to take him back to the camp. Once there, he helped Brom saddle the horses and they set off around Leona Lake in high spirits. The two dragons continued to frolic and play in and out of the water.

* * *

><p>Before dinner was ready, Eragon blocked Zar'roc's edge in preparation for his usual sparring with Brom. Neither they, nor Auron (now back in his human form) or Saphira sitting near the fire, moved a muscle. Eragon's eyes surveyed his surroundings for anything that might give him an advantage. He spotted a large stick near the fire, and swooped down, seizing it. He hurled it at Brom, but due to his splint hampering his arm the old man easily sidestepped it.<p>

Brom swung his sword and Eragon ducked under the blow. Instead of striking back, he tackled the storyteller and they pitched to the ground. They wrestled for a moment then jumped to their feet. Twisting as he stood, Eragon guided Zar'roc through the most complex pattern he could think of. Sparks danced off their blades as they met again and again. Brom managed to block each blow, but his forehead was tight with concentration. The relentless hammering continued for several more minutes before it happened again.

Eragon felt the tempo of the battle change. Blow after blow, he started to gain ground as Brom's parries became slower. Veins began to appear on the old man's brow. A sudden wave of confidence washed over Eragon and he swung Zar'roc faster the ever before. A slap with the die of the blade and Brom's sword was knocked to the ground. Before he could react, Eragon flicked the the iridescent point up to his throat. Both panting, they backed away from each other, Eragon dropping his arm and Brom sheathing his sword.

"An so another student surpasses the teacher," he breathed.

"But we just started," protested Eragon.

Brom shook his head. "I can teach neither of you anymore of the sword. Of all the fighters I have met in my travels, few could have bested me such as you two. And not many of them with their left hand," he gestured at Eragon. A rare smile crossed his face. " I can tell the two of you are rare and talented combatants; continue practicing and few souls will be able to match you, save maybe the elves."

"Does this mean we're bot going to train every night?" asked Auron hopefully.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy," laughed Brom. "But it won't be so important if we miss a night here or there. Just be wary when fighting a creature of magic – elves, Shades or such. They are many times stronger than nature intended. Even the weakest elf, male or female, could easily overpower you."

"Is there anyway to become their equal?" Eragon asked, sitting next to Saphira. She curled her tail comfortably around him.

_You fought well,_ she hummed.

Brom seated himself with a shrug. "There are a few ways, but none available to you at the moment. Magic should help you defeat all but the strongest opponent. For those you will need Saphira's help, and with Auron being part dragon as well, the three of you linking minds could make you a formidable force indeed."

Auron muttered under his breath and a silver flame sparked to life in his palm. He watched it dance around his fingertips for a moment before extinguishing it. "How do you fight with magic? For instance; blocking or nullifying an enemy spell caster's magic?" At this, Brom explained the intricacies of battling with magic. He told them it was more a battle of the minds then actual magic; trying to break your enemies defenses to predict his or her moves before them make them. Brom agreed to teach them the basics of a magic duel, but warned them that until they were properly prepared, avoiding such a battle was in their best interest.

After talking for a bit, the two boys relaxed next to Saphira, and reveled in each others company. Eragon was pleased that the two dragons were still getting along. _Whatever was going on between you two, I'm glad you worked it out. Its so much better when you two are friends. _Saphira gave him a small lick on the cheek.

_Don't worry little one, _she said softly. _Auron and I have settled what was bothering us, and things can only get better from here. _Smiling at this, Auron gave her neck a rub and she hummed in response. They still hadn't told Eragon the truth behind the friction that was between them, or what had caused it; they didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. After all, they weren't pursuing what their instincts were suggesting, so there was no real cause to involve him yet. But both had agreed that if - _if__ - _the time ever came for that, Eragon would be first to know.

They settled against her warm side for the night, and she dropped a wing over each of them, her head rolling off her paws and over towards Auron. A gentle rub on her nose helped lull her to sleep and she sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so it begins...haha. But where does it go from here? Well, tune in for more chapters and find out!**


	13. Nightmares in Dras Leona

Lunch was had at a charming little village named Fasaloft as the group of travelers continues to make their way to Dras-Leona. The trail had now turned into a road, and fellow travelers were becoming more frequent. Which, unfortunately, meant Saphira had to fly away to hide during the day and catch up with her companions at night. For days they rode south along Lake Leona's vast shore, and it came to the point where Eragon wondered if they would ever get around it. His mood was lightened then, when they met men on the road who mentioned the city was an easy day's ride ahead.

Rising early the very next morning, Eragon's limbs twitched in anticipation of finally confronting the Ra'zac. Saphira's voice filled his head, her worry and concern all to evident. _You must be careful, _she said to the three of them. _The Ra'zac could have spies watching for people matching your description. _

_We'll do our best not to attract attention, _Eragon assured her.

She lowered her head so she could look him squarely in the eye. _Perhaps, but realize I will not be able to protect you as I did with the Urgals. I will be too far away to come to your aid, and the narrow streets you people use would make things no better. _She nuzzled him lovingly. _Stay together on this hunt. Brom is sensible and wise, and Auron will watch over you. _

_I know,_ he said somberly.

_Will you go with Brom to the Varden? If the Ra'zac are killed, he will no doubt wish to take you them for your own safety; the king will be looking for retribution after you kill his servants._

Eragon rubbed his arms uncomfortably. _I don't want my life to be a constant war, which is what will happen if I join the Varden. There will be time to consider it after this is done._

_Don't be to sure, little one, _she warned. She gave him another nuzzle, rubbed Auron's cheek with her snout, and took off to hide for the day.

The road was clogged with farmers bringing their produce to market, and as such, the trio were forced to slow and wait for the wagons that blocked the way. Unlike Teirm, a planned city, Dras-Leona was tangled mess that sprawled next to the lake. Several miles east, a dark mountain of bare rocks speared the sky like some kind of nightmare ship. Brom pointed out that _this_ was Helgrind. Originally, the city was built because of people's fascination of the dark peaks. Brom explained the odd worship that the followers of Helgrind, including the voluntary sacrifice of limbs and drinking of blood; a tidbit that made both boys a little green.

The gloomy atmosphere was reflected in the population as well. Beggars lined the streets and the odor of sewer permeated the air. Eragon and Auron both agreed that the less time they had to spend here, the better. Brom tried to reassure them that towards the city center, things got a little better. A cheap lodge by the name of the Golden Globe was where they stopped for the evening. The small room they rented contained a single worn mattress with a dingy basin on a table in the corner. The bed looked to be infested with bugs, but Brom shrugged off the disapproving comments of his young companions, who settled for sleeping on the floor. Leaving their packs in the room, they headed down to the tavern to eat. The food was passable, but Eragon and Brom both enjoyed the beer. Eragon encouraged Auron to try some, but his friend politely refused, saying he preferred his drinks a little more refined.

After indulging themselves for a while, the trio made their way back to the room, albeit with some difficulty. Brom had a pronounced stagger and Eragon was being supported by Auron, who was trying to keep the grin off his face at his friend's drunken condition. The old storyteller tumbled onto the bed and was asleep without another word. Auron tried turning around to help Eragon down, but tripped and landed flat on his back, Eragon collapsing on top of him. He moved to push him off when he discovered that Eragon too was out cold and already snoring. Sighing in frustration at always being the "good friend" Auron tried to make the best of their position and Eragon's head lolled against his shoulder. He laid there for a moment trying not to laugh at the absurd situation, and then contacted Saphira to inform her of their plans.

_We might be here for a few days, but nowhere near as long as in Teirm. _He felt her happiness at not having to be separated for a prolonged amount of time. He then commented on how heavy her Rider was when he explained his predicament, and then heard her loose herself to a fit of laughter.

_I won't envy them in the morning, _she snorted. Auron agreed and bade her goodnight. Saphira gave him a quick mental snuggle and they both retreated into their own minds for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day rose, but Brom and Eragon struggled to do so. Eragon's head was pounding and he winced at every little noise he heard. Auron and Saphira tried to keep the smug comments to a minimum, but ultimately failed until a harsh look from Brom stopped them completely. After the two recovered using Brom's method of hot tea and ice water, they made their way into the city to try and find news about the Seithr oil.<p>

By the time dusk had arrived, the inquisitive trio had deduced that the Ra'zac's lair was indeed located in Helgrind. A pair of slaves, along with other sacrificial items were delivered to the peak at regular intervals, and Brom toyed with the idea of replacing the to two slaves while Saphira and Auron hid nearby as back-up. They resolved to work out the finer details in the morning, as little more could be done this day. Eragon jubilantly told Saphira that they had finally found his uncle's killers, and that vengeance may soon be had.

_Helgrind, _she spat. _A fitting place for them._

Eragon agreed with her. _When this is over, maybe we can go back to Carvahall..._

_What is it you want? s_he suddenly asked, her voice sour. _You think you could just go back to your previous life? Or Auron to his? The time has come to commit to a path, Eragon. We cannot go backwards, only forth, to the future. Will you hide for the rest of your life, or will you help the Varden free this land? Those are the only options I give you, unless you join the Empire, a choice I will NEVER accept. _

His voice soft, he answered, _If I must choose a path, I cast my fate with the Varden...as you well know._

_Yes, but sometimes you need to hear yourself say the words. _A small trickle of amusement passed from her. _If you couldn't make up your mind; why, maybe I should just run off with Auron? He seems to know his path..._

Eragon flushed, both of embarrassment and a little anger. She would never leave him, nor would Auron, but the subtle hint (or was it a threat?) was clear. Saphira had made up her mind as to what she wanted to do, and Eragon knew she would coerce him into following her regardless of how he felt. Sometimes he wondered who was really in charge...

* * *

><p>The boys were alone in the room when they next woke. A hastily scribbled note from Brom explained that he had gone to find more information regarding their plan of action, and that he would be back late this evening. They decided to explore the dark city more and after several hours, found themselves at the cathedral in the city center. They marveled at the building's architecture for a moment, then ventured inside.<p>

Eery, but at the same time beautiful, the massive building has a work of art, despite the dark practices it had come to stand for. Eragon and Auron walked through the rows of wooden pews and approached the altar. Auron remained standing, gazing at the numerous windows and statues. Eragon knelt in front of the granite altar and bowed his head in tribute. Not to Helgrind or the terrible worship its people practiced, but to the grand building itself. An odd silence met them and a small chill traveled down both their spines – something was not right.

Turning to face the door, Auron's heart jumped into his throat. He grabbed Eragon and pulled him upright, shielding his friend with his own body. There in the doorway, stood the Ra'zac, their dark cloaks twitching in the breeze. They each had a sword drawn, the evil looking blades glowed reddish-orange in the light from the multiple candles. For a heartbeat, neither pair moved. Auron and Eragon mentally debated whether or not they could engage them, then fell silent when a line of soldiers appeared behind the twin monsters and filled the passageway. Fear gripped the two boys and their eyes darted nervously around the massive building for and escape route. Auron spied a door to their right that led to a corridor. He lightly tapped Eragon's wrist to get his attention, then his voice rasped out one word: "_Go!_"

The two boys bolted, and the Ra'zac leapt after them. They sped up the aisles with an inhuman speed just as Eragon reached the door. Behind him, Auron gestured quickly with his hand, and a row of pews burst into silver flame. The sudden appearance of the fire startled the pursuing Ra'zac and soldiers just long enough for the boys to break into a full run down the corridor. They bounded down the hallway and through several adjacent chambers, dashing aside priests and parishioners alike. Shouts and curses followed them, but they paid no mind.

Skidding to a halt at another door, Eragon desperately tried the handle. "It's locked!" he panicked. The sound of the Ra'zac's footsteps grew closer by the second.

"No its not," Auron pushed him aside and gave the door a mighty kick. The wooden frame splintered and fell open, and they eagerly jumped through. The elation was short-lived however, as after a short run through a garden patch, their path ended at a high stone wall. The wall was devoid of handholds to climb it, and there were no other exits. Bracing his back against the wall, Auron cupped his hands together and faced Eragon. "Up and over!"

Eragon put his foot in his friend's hold and together they pushed, propelling Eragon up onto the top of the wall. He dangled his legs over the other side and leaned down, extending his hand to Auron. The other boy jumped and grabbed it, and Eragon pulled him up. They dropped roughly to the other side and bolted down the street. Behind them, the Ra'zac merely leapt over the wall and continued the pursuit. The boys put on another burst of speed and dashed the next mile until they concealed themselves in a crowded marketplace.

After stopping to catch their breath, they contacted Saphira to warn her about what happened, and told her to alert Brom. She curtly relayed that he would meet them at the inn, and they readied the horses. To say Brom was not pleased was understating things. He swung himself onto Snowfire and they raced towards the gates. Barely making it under, the shot off into the plain away from the city. Eragon transferred of Cadoc's back and onto Saphira and they flew away, Brom and Auron galloping along below.

Clouds began to darken the sky and the wind picked up. Soon, it was to much for even Saphira to handle and she was forced to land and continue alongside the horses. Darkness blanketed the plains around them shortly after and they stopped behind a pair of boulders of the main road to hide for the night. The mood was somber and chilled. They all knew the Ra'zac would be hunting them now; the group's only goal for the near future was to survive. They would have to take turns standing guard tonight.

"I'll take the first watch," Eragon said standing. He peered into the darkness around them, trying to make out their surroundings. Nearby, Saphira laid her head down next to Auron and he rubbed her neck comfortingly. The dragoness was tense, they all were, and he tried his best to reassure her.

A flicker of movement caught Eragon's eye and he stepped towards it. This caught Brom and Auron's attention as well. "What is it?" the old man asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. I thought I saw -" Eragon's voice was cut off as pain erupted in the back of his head. Saphira roared and he thought he saw Auron rise to his feet, but after that all Eragon saw was black.

* * *

><p>A dull throbbing met Eragon as he pulled himself from unconsciousness. He cracked his eyes open and tried to move, only to find his hands bound behind him. He turned painfully and saw Brom's arms tied in a similar fashion. For a moment, he couldn't understand why that relived him, but eventually his sluggish mind pieced it together. <em>They wouldn't tie up a dead man!<em> But who were "they"? Eragon was trying to figure it out and lifted his head. Fear gripped him as he met the cowled face of a Ra'zac. He tried to reach for the magic, but it eluded him. Frustrated, he attempted again, but the power slipped away.

Above him, the Ra'zac laughed chillingly. "The drug is working, yesss? I think you will not be bothering us any time soon."

A rattle to his left caught Eragon's attention, and he stared in rage as the second smaller Ra'zac fitted a muzzle over Saphira's head. Her wings were already chained to her side and there were shackles on her legs. Beside her, Auron lay on his back, his arms also bound. A low growl reached Eragon's ears, and he couldn't tell if it came from his friend or his dragon.

"Your beast was most cooperative once we threatened to kill you and your young friend," the Ra'zac above him hissed. It began to rummage through their open packs, and clicked excitedly when it uncovered Zar'roc. It chittered to its companion when it saw the glyph on the sword's sheath. "Oh, you will serve our master nicely, yesss," they hissed back at Eragon.

He forced his thick tongue to form the words, "If I do, I will kill you."

The black monsters chuckled coldly. "Oh no, we are too valuable. But you..." the taller one gestured at Eragon and Auron, "You are _disposable._" A deep snarl emanated from Saphira, and smoke rolled out of her nostrils. Auron fought to sit up and met the ugly beasts with a snarl of his own.

"Oh yeah? Just let me out of these ropes and I'll – AGH!" His threat was stopped by a sickening crunch as the smaller Ra'zac darted up to him and viciously kicked him in the left shoulder. The sound of Auron's shoulder dislocating was heard throughout the clearing and the boy fell back, his hard blue eyes burning with fury as he grit his teeth in pain. The Ra'zac laughed cruelly, and slugged him in the side of the head, knocking the boy out.

Their attention wavered, however, when Brom began to stir. One of the Ra'zac grabbed his shirt and thrust him effortlessly into the air. "It'sss wearing off."

"Give him more."

"Let's just kill him," the first said back. "We can say he resisted when we captured the boy." It dragged Brom to the center of the camp and shoved him to his knees. Eragon watched with growing fear as he wrenched at the ropes binding him. The smaller one poked him with a sword and hissed at him. Then it nosed the air, as if something was troubling it.

The Ra'zac near Brom yanked the old man's head back and swept the dagger it held towards the exposed throat. A low buzz sounded through the air, and the ugly beast howled as an arrow buried itself in its shoulder. The short monster near Eragon dropped to the ground, barely avoiding a second arrow, and scuttled over to its companion. Brom wearily got to his feet in the commotion, and Eragon yelled at him to get down. The old man wavered, then tottered towards Eragon. Arrows hissed into the camp from the unseen attackers and the Ra'zac rolled behind some boulders to seek cover. A pause, then the arrows rained in from the opposite direction.

With a wild cry, the smaller Ra'zac fled towards the road, kicking Eragon viciously in the side as he passed. It's companion hesitated, then fled after him, hurling the dropped dagger towards the fallen youth. A strange light burned in Brom's eyes as he threw himself in front of Eragon, his mouth open in a soundless snarl. The knife struck him with a muffled thump and the old man landed on his shoulder, his head falling limply to the side.

"NO!" Eragon screamed, even though he was doubled over in pain. He heard footsteps, but red blots clouded his vision and he blacked out once more.

* * *

><p>For the longest time, Eragon was only aware of the searing pain in his side. Each breath was agonizing; it felt as if he had taken the knife in the side instead of Brom. Time was skewed to him, he couldn't tell if weeks had passed or only a few minutes. When he finally managed to regain consciousness and open his eyes, he peered at a campfire several feet away. His hands were still bound, but the drug that had been affecting his mind had worn off. He could think clearly now, and he immediately reached out for Saphira. <em>Saphira, are you injured?<em>

_No, but you three are. _She was crouched protectively over Eragon and his fallen companions, wings spread on either side.

_Saphira, you didn't get out of those chains yourself, did you? And you couldn't have made that fire..._

_No._

_I didn't think so. _Eragon struggled to his knees and saw a young man sitting by the far side of the fire.

The newcomer, dressed in battered clothes, gave off a calm, assured air. A bow was in his hands, and at his side hung a long hand-and-a-half sword. A dagger hilt peaked from his boot, and his face was framed by locks of dark brown hair. He looked as if to be a few years older than Eragon or Auron, but was nearly a dead ringer in terms of build and height in regards to Auron. A gray war-horse was picketed behind him, and he watched Saphira with a wary expression.

"Who are you?" asked Eragon, taking a shallow breath.

The young man's hands gripped his bow a little tighter. "Murtagh." His voice was low and controlled, but oddly emotional.

Eragon pulled his hands underneath his legs so they were in front of him, fighting to keep from moaning in pain as his side flared with heat. "Why did you help us?"

"You aren't the only enemies of the Ra'zac."

"You know of them?"

"Aye,"

Eragon concentrated on the ropes binding his hands, reaching for his magic. He hesitated, unsure if revealing his power in front of Murtagh was a wise choice, but pushed the thought away. "Jierda!" he grunted. The ropes snapped of his wrists and across the fire, Murtagh took a quick breath. Eragon massaged his hands to get the blood flowing and tried to stand. His ribs seared in pain and he fell back with a gasp. The dark haired young man tried to come to his aid, but a warning growl from Saphira stopped him.

This series of noises was enough to bring Auron back around from his own blacked-out state. He looked around wearily, but when his eyes fell on Murtagh, he managed to jump to his feet. The ropes on his own hands snapped as he brought his right arm to his belt and grabbed his own concealed knife. His left arm hung uselessly at his side, but the fire in his blue eyes was enough to get his intentions across. He moved towards Murtagh, but a hiss from Eragon stopped him. "No, it's okay," Eragon managed through his clenched teeth. "He's a friend."

Auron looked at his fallen friend, and with a last glance back towards the newcomer, knelt down beside Eragon. He gently felt Eragon's side where the boy's own hand was pressed. Auron saw the flicker in his eyes, but shook his head slowly. "I have to see," he said softly. Eragon nodded slightly, and moved his hand. Above them, Saphira lowered her head until it was right next to them, worry and concern for her two boys emanating from her. Using his good arm, Auron helped Eragon remove his shirt. He gave a small gasp at the condition of his friend and Saphira whimpered; the red, swollen skin was broken in several places and a blotchy bruise covered Eragon's whole side. Auron gently pressed the wound, and Eragon gave a yelp. Auron shook his head, "Broken ribs, two for sure. It's lucky you're not hacking up blood."

"Lucky...right." Eragon coughed. Auron turned his head to Murtagh and motioned he grab a blanket from the pack. After assuring Saphira they needed his help, and after the protective dragoness had backed away, the young man joined Auron at Eragon's side. The two then set about ripping the sheet into strips and wrapping Eragon's chest. As Murtagh finished tying the bandages, Auron stood shakily and approached Saphira.

He looked down with a grimace at his dangling left arm, then met Saphira's eyes. _Saphira, grab my wrist._

_What?_ she paused, glancing from his eyes to his arm, and back again, her mind figuring out what he wanted. _No, Auron...I can't.._

_Please, just hold it. I'll do it, _he reassured her.

Giving another soft whimper she complied, taking his limp wrist in her maw. She held on gently but firmly. Auron took a few steadying breaths, then jerked his body away from her head as she held on. A wet squelch and audible _pop _echoed out as Auron's shoulder was snapped back into place. He gave a cry of pain and his knees buckled, he fell forward onto Saphira's neck. She held him upright and whimpered, his pain shared across their link. At his cry, Eragon and Murtagh snapped their heads around to see what had happened. Leaning on Saphira's neck, panting, Auron managed to pull himself up and lock eyes back with Eragon, the corner of his mouth twitched. "Ouch..." he breathed.

Eragon had pulled his shirt back on and sidled over to where Brom lay. Murtagh had managed to bandage the wound, but Eragon undid the wrappings. Ignoring both his and Auron's warning, Eragon pulled away the blood soaked cloth. He asked Saphira for help, and she crouched next to him. He used her energy to augment his own and searched his mind for the healing words Brom had taught him. "Waise heill!" he said. His palm glowed and Brom's broken skin flowed together. It was over quickly, and on the outside it looked as if the knife had never stabbed him. Unfortunately, Eragon could only heal the surface. Any damage on the inside was beyond their control.

Murtagh made a quick soup as Eragon and Auron pieced together a makeshift litter for Saphira to carry Brom's limp form. After gulping down the soup and readying the horses, they placed Brom on the litter, and the three youths watched as Saphira grasped the old man and laboriously took flight. A low whistle came from Murtagh, "Never thought I'd see a sight like that."

Eragon painfully hoisted himself into Snowfire's saddle and Auron mounted Cadoc. Eragon turned to Murtagh, "Thank you for helping us. You should leave now while you still can. You would be in danger if the Empire found you with us. We're in no shape to protect you and I wouldn't see harm come to you on our account." Auron grunted in agreement.

"A pretty speech," said Murtagh, grinding out the fire, "but where will you go? Is there somewhere nearby you can rest in safety?"

"No," admitted Eragon.

Murtagh's dark eyes glinted as he fingered the hilt of his sword. "In that case, I think I'll stick around for a while. I've no better place to be, and there are bound to be interesting things happening around a Rider."

Eragon wavered, unsure if they should accept help from a complete stranger. Yet he was unpleasantly aware that neither he nor Auron was in any shape to force the issue either way. He looked to his friend for support, and Auron gave him a half shrug, still favoring his left arm. "I'm not usually one to admit it," he said. "But we could use the help. Neither of us are bound to be any good with a sword right now." He rolled his injured shoulder, wincing as it cracked slightly.

_If he proves untrustworthy, Saphira can always chase him away_, Eragon thought. "Join us if you wish." Murtagh nodded and mounted his gray war-horse. The trio rode away from the camp and into the darkness, guided only by an oxbow moon. Eragon wanted to question Murtagh further, but he kept silent in order to conserve energy. After riding in silence for a while, he felt Auron's mind join his and the two discussed another item that bothered them: Auron's dragon nature. Their new companion had already pieced together that Eragon was a Dragon Rider, and that information may prove troublesome enough. It was decided that Auron's secret would be kept, at least until the time came where it became absolutely necessary to reveal it. Auron joked that Saphira may not be happy when she found out she may be without her scaly companion for sometime, and Eragon couldn't help but chuckle softly, his ribs giving a small twinge.

At dawn, Saphira informed them that she needed rest and Brom required attention. She directed them to a sandstone formation that rose out of the ground like a great hill. Numerous caves dotted the sides and Saphira had found one near the top big enough for all plus the horses. She was quite pleased with herself, as the cave's location would keep them safe from the weather and any prying eyes. With some difficultly, the three youths were able to drag, push, and pull the horses to the cave. Auron patted Saphira's neck as he told her she had found an impressive spot, and she hummed happily at his touch. He then joined Murtagh to gather wood for a fire while Eragon tended to Brom.

The old man was pale and gave no signs of movement. Eragon crouched beside him and clasped his hand, hoping for a response. After a few minutes, he gave up and joined the others by the fire they had built. They ate quietly, and tried to give the old man water but he would not drink. Despaired, they rolled out their bedrolls and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, the next chapter is bound to be a little emotional, as we all know. I thought about changing the plot to keep Brom alive, but I had already thought so far ahead with the whole Auron x Saphira relationship and all it's events throughout the storyline, that I would be hard pressed to try and change/add more things now. **

**So, R.I.P Brom...again. (*Sniff*)**


	14. Loss of a Friend

**A/N: Sad chapter.**

**It maybe a little shorter than my normal posts, but I want to contain this part so as not to spill over to the bigger parts that are right around the corner. (Jailbreak in Gil'ead!) Kinda touchy-feely and emotional, especially with Eragon and Auron. I'll try not to make it too sappy, but bear with me. I do enjoy some drama. **

**Small AxS-future spoiler here too! **

* * *

><p><em>Wake up Eragon. <em>The boy stirred and groaned.

_I need your help. Something is wrong! _Eragon tried to ignore the voice and go back to sleep.

_Arise!_

_Go away, _he mumbled.

_Eragon! _A bellow rang out in the cave and he bolted upright, sleep forgotten. Saphira was crouched over Brom, who had rolled off the ledge they placed him on before, and he was now thrashing on the floor. Eragon alerted Auron and Murtagh, and together they managed to restrain Brom until his convulsions stopped. Eragon grabbed water and a cloth from Auron and patted down the old man's forehead; his skin was on fire and his breathing labored. The sun was shining outside and Saphira told them they had been asleep for some time.

A hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Eragon's shoulder. Brom's eyes snapped open and fixed a glassy stare on the boy. "You!" he croaked. "Bring me the wineskin!"

Eragon tried to question but the old man insisted, and soon he knelt by his side again with a leather skin. Brom instructed him to wash his right wand with it, and he did do. A gasp left him and Auron as a gedwey ignasia was revealed under the dye. "You're a Rider?" he asked incredulously.

A weak smile crossed Brom's face. "Once upon a time, yes. But no more. When I was young...I was chosen...chosen by the Riders to join their ranks. I befriended another...Morzan, before he was a Foresworn." Eragon and Auron couldn't believe their ears – that had been over a hundred years ago. "But then he betrayed us to Galbatorix...and in the fighting of Doru Araeba...my young dragon was killed." Tears welled up in his old gray eyes. "Her name...was Saphira."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Auron asked softly.

Brom laughed. "There was no need." His breathing became more labored. "Listen, my friends...I am old...so old. Though my dragon was killed my life has been longer than most. You don't know what it is to reach my age and realize you don't remember most of it. I still grieve for my beloved Saphira...and damn Galbatorix for what he tore from me." His feverish eyes drilled into Eragon as he said fiercely, "Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira with your life Eragon...without her, it is hardly worth living."

"Don't say that," Eragon whispered in a worried tone. "Nothing is going to happen to her."

"Perhaps I am rambling," his head rolled to the side, but then focused back on Eragon. "I cannot last much longer, this wound saps the life from me. Before I go...will you take my blessing?"

"Everything is going to be alright," Eragon said tearfully. "You don't have to do this." behind him, Auron gripped his shoulder in support, his own eyes watering as he fought the lump in his throat.

"It is the way of things...I must." Brom gasped. "Will you take my blessing?" Eragon bowed his head and nodded. Brom placed a trembling hand to his brow. "Then I give it to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness...all of you." He glanced at Auron and Saphira as well. He then motioned Eragon closer and very softly whispered seven words in the ancient language to him, followed by their meaning. "That is all I can give you, use them only in great need."

Brom turned his glassy eyes to Auron once more, and the boy knelt next to him. Using what little strength he had left, Brom grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him close, so that the next words he whispered were for him alone.

"_Promise me...you will be good to her...protect her...be what she needs,_" he breathed. Auron stiffened at the implied meaning, but Brom's grip remained firm. "_Cherish her...always..._" Auron let the tears fall as he closed his eyes, and whispered back, using the ancient language so that Brom knew he meant it.

"_I promise._"

His hand fell from the boy's shoulder as Brom blindly turned his eyes to the ceiling. "And now," he murmured, "for the greatest journey of all."

Nobody moved for the next hours as the wound took its toll on Brom. A gray pallor crept over him, and his skin grew cold. Powerless, all Eragon and Auron could do was watch as their friend slipped away. Evening came, the long shadows reaching out for them, when Brom suddenly stiffened. Eragon called his name, but nothing could be done. A barren silence dampened the air; Brom locked his gaze on the two boys and he managed to bring his hand to Eragon's cheek. Contentment spread across the old man's face as his last breath escaped his lips.

Then he was gone.

With shaking fingers, Eragon closed Brom's eyes and stood. Auron touched his shoulder lightly, and Eragon fell into his embrace, both holding the other tightly as the tears fell. Saphira raised her head behind them and roared mournfully to the sky, keening her lamentation. The only sounds that permeated the air were soft sobs for a few moments, then Eragon slowly let go of Auron. "We...we have to bury him," he said haltingly. Auron nodded, and he and Murtagh bore the body out of the cave. They all climbed to the top of the hill, and they lay Brom on the stone. Eragon used magic to shape a shallow grave and they placed their friend inside with his sword and staff. The rock then flowed over his motionless face and rose into a tall spire. As a final tribute, Eragon and Auron set runes into the stone:

HERE LIES BROM  
>A Dragon Rider and a Good Man<br>He was like a Father to Us  
>His Name shall live on in Glory<p>

They then bowed their heads in respect and mourned freely. Saphira rubbed her head solemnly against her two young friends and they hugged her back. They stood like living statues until the light had faded from the land.

That night, Eragon dreamed of the imprisoned woman again.

_He could see something was wrong with her – her breathing was irregular and she shook, from the cold or pain he could not tell. The dim light of the cell gave almost nothing away, but he could clearly see her hand hanging over the edge of the cot. A dark liquid dribbled from the fingertips and he knew it was blood. _

* * *

><p>The next morning they rose, the solemn atmosphere still remained. No words were exchanged, as there was nothing to say. Murtagh entered the cave with a batch of rabbits that he set about preparing them for a meal. He asked if the Brom they had just lost had been <em>the <em>Brom; the one the stories spoke of. Eragon nodded and asked Murtagh what his story was, if was part of the Empire or the Varden. The young man merely replied that he was "running away". Eragon tried to reach into his mind, but found it well guarded, a task that was not easy to master. Wherever he was running away from, Murtagh didn't want anyone to know his secrets.

Eragon rose and belted on Zar'roc. The weapon had caused some fear in the Ra'zac when they found it, and that was more than reason enough for him to wield it. Murtagh gave a sour gaze when he recognized the sword, and bitterly told Eragon the story behind it, for the blade had once been Morzan's. Shocked as he was by this revelation, Eragon decided to keep it until he could find a replacement.

When the meal was ready, they ate slowly, each contemplating the next move. Murtagh finally asked, "So where do we go from here?"

"We?" asked Auron.

Murtagh gave him a sideways glance. "We can't stay here for much longer; Brom's tomb will act like a beacon for the Empire's soldiers that are bound to be looking for us. And you two aren't exactly ready to head off on your own just yet." Eragon winced at the thought of his broken ribs. He knew Auron would recover quickly, the half-dragon that he was. But his ribs would take time to heal. "I know you can defend yourself with magic," Murtagh continued, "and while Auron may be able to wield a sword soon enough, a second pair of hands may prove useful. I am asking to travel with you, at least for the time being. Fair warning though, the Empire is looking for me. There will be blood eventually."

Eragon laughed weakly, and looked over at Auron, who nodded. "I don't care if the entire army is searching for you – you're right. We could use the help. But _we _should warn _you_, things will be no safer with us. We are wanted just as badly by the king and his forces."

"Noted," Murtagh said with a small grin. "But all the same, I think I'll take may chances."

"Welcome aboard then," Auron joked. He flashed a true smile though, which was returned.

While they talked, Saphira had crawled back into the cave. She gave Auron a warm nuzzle, then lay her head down next to Eragon. _Are you well again?_

_Not quite._

_I miss the old one, _she whispered sadly.

_As do we...who could have thought that Brom – old Brom! - was really a Rider? _Eragon rubbed her snout gently. She shifted slightly and gave a small hum at his touch.

_I knew what he was the moment he touched me at your farm, _she said.

_And you never told us? Why?_Auron asked her.

_He asked me not to._

The boys expressed some indignation at being kept in the dark, especially when Saphira revealed that this was only one of many things Brom had told her and asked her to keep secret. She told them she had no choice, and asked them to leave it be. She then told them about a contact in Gil'ead who could help them find the Varden. The two boys felt a sense of warmth and were humbled when she added that Brom thought they were the best suited to inherit the legacy of the Riders and Knights.

Eragon then told the two of them about his dream. He worried that the next time he envisioned the woman, it would show a grave. They decided to go north, to Gil'ead. Murtagh listen to them as they explained their decision and told them he would leave once they encountered the Varden; he would be no more welcome there than in the Empire.

They doused the fire and readied the horses. Eragon, Auron and Saphira went to the top to pay their last respects to their fallen friend before leaving. Saphira leaned in close and touched the sandstone with her nose. The rock shimmered like water, and the two boys gasped as the rock turned to flawless diamond. Beneath the surface, Brom's peaceful form appeared to only be sleeping.

_I give you the only gift I can, old man. _Saphira said softly. _Now you can rest in piece for eternity. _Auron and Eragon both put a hand on her side, and the three of them left as one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (*Wipes eyes*) **

**Okay, now that I have finished making myself tear up, we can continue on. **

**Fair warning, I intend to skew the time-line/events a tiny bit after they rescue Arya, causing more heartbreak for some, but it WILL work out for the better. **

**(Recall the cryptic were-cat's message for a certain half-dragon? Oh yeah, just wait...its coming...) :P**

**Stay Tuned!**


	15. Captured

**A/N: Starting to see some more serious Auron x Saphira fluff! Read on!**

* * *

><p>Riding was painful for Eragon, but he refused to let it stop him. Saphira and Auron kept their minds linked with his for strength and support. Since leaving the sandstone caves and Brom's tomb, the party had skirted Dras-Leona and made their way north to Gil'ead. It was going to be a long trek; Gil'ead was almost as far north as Carvahall. Eragon had taken it upon himself to now ride Snowfire while Auron remained on Cadoc. As much as he enjoyed riding with Auron, they had agreed it would be easier on Eragon and his ribs if he wasn't having to hold onto someone.<p>

Although they neglected to reveal details about their respective upbringings, the two boys began to learn more about Murtagh, and he about them. Soon they were comfortable around each other to begin to form a friendship with their new companion. They listened eagerly as Murtagh talked about the various politics and machinations of people throughout the Empire.

The days rolled by unnoticed as their small group traveled in isolation. Eragon dreamed of the woman no more. Every time he attempted to scry her, he saw naught but an empty cell. Whenever they passed a town or city, he would check to see if it had a jail. As they began to notice more and more posters advertising a reward for their capture, Eragon and Auron had started to acquire disguises. Saphira joked that they looked ridiculous in their various "appropriated" attires, but they continued to do so every time they searched a jail for Eragon's mysterious woman. After several tense days of avoiding the capital city of Uru'baen, they found themselves on the edge of the same vast plain they had crossed after leaving home. They kept to the perimeter of the plain, following the Ramr River north.

During this time, Eragon's sixteenth birthday arrived. He had said nothing to his companions, as he deemed it trivial out here in the wilderness. But two of them had not forgotten. The night of his birthday, sitting by the fire, Eragon was surprised when something small and hard fell into his lap. Curious, he picked it up and examined it. It was a small carving of a dragon, whittled from a piece of wood. He looked up and saw Auron grinning at him from across the fire. Eragon smiled back warmly, inclining his head in thanks. He then felt a warm feeling rise in his neck as Saphira leaned in a gave him a loving lick, humming as she nuzzled him. He hugged her snout and thanked them both for remembering.

_We must be thankful for all we have left,_ she said. _That includes you, little one._ At nearly six months of age, Saphira was much larger. Her massive wings had grown to help lift her muscular body off the ground, and her fangs were nearly as wide around as Eragon's wrist. He wondered if Auron's dragon body would have grown as well. Being about the same age as Saphira, he probably grew at about the same rate. She assured him that despite remaining in human form for an extended period, she too was convinced that Auron would be her size.

_At least, I hope you stay my size,_ she teased him, a strange glint in her eye. Auron chuckled and rubbed her neck. Saphira was very disappointed when Auron regretfully told her he wouldn't be assuming his dragon form anytime soon. She understood the necessity of keeping his secret, but nonetheless she couldn't help but give him a lonely look now and then. Auron tried his best to maintain their new, close relationship as best he could; he even went so far as to give her neck a small massage one night. As much as she appreciated his efforts, she told him he didn't have to constantly try so hard. Of course, that didn't stop her from trying to snuggle with him under her wing the night he gave her the massage.

_Maybe, but Brom had said that males tend to be slightly larger. _He tickled a spot under her chin playfully. _Who knows? I could start calling _you '_little one' soon._ Finding himself under a paw after this comment led Auron to believe doing so might not be so wise, as both Murtagh and Eragon laughed at his predicament. Despite not being a dragon, he and Saphira had resumed their new-found relationship happily. She may not be able to enjoy his company like they did that night by Leona Lake, but they nevertheless tried anyway. After all, she had told Auron that it was him she liked, not just his body. Naturally, they both went a little red at this statement, still getting used to their new feelings.

* * *

><p>Finally the day came when Eragon unwrapped his side for the last time. His ribs had healed completely, leaving only a small scar where the Ra'zac's boot had cut him. As Saphira watched, he stretched slowly, then with more vigor as he realized there was no pain. He flexed his muscles, pleased. He tugged on his tunic and returned to the fire where Auron and Murtagh were talking about inconsequential things. "My ribs are healed, and my strength is back," he told Auron. "You feel like sparring?"<p>

His friend stood and retrieved his blades from his pack. "Why not? It's been a while." Murtagh watched on as both boys blocked their blades with magic and settled into a ready stance. Eragon struck first, lightning quick, but Auron deflected with his left blade, spinning to attack with his right. Eragon disengaged with a flourish and riposted, striking at Auron's other side, but his friend gave a small roll in mid-air, and danced away. They continued back and forth, trying to get an advantage over the other. After an intense attack pattern from Auron, Eragon let out a short laugh. They had always been fairly matched, but now it was impossible for either one to gain ground.

Auron tried the most intricate pattern he could think of, complete with dizzying footwork. Eragon blocked every one and in turn slashed, stabbed, thrust and anything else he could think of to try and beat Auron. A pair of grins upon their face, they fought on until their arms were leaden ans sweat rolled off their brows. Eventually, Eragon called it off.

"Enough, enough." he panted, putting his hand on his knees to catch his breath. A few feet away, Auron merely flopped down into the dirt. None of their previous fights with each other or even Brom had been this intense. As they both struggled to regain some composure, Murtagh finally broke the silence.

"You two are amazing!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I've studied swordplay all my life, but I have never seen fighters like you before." Both boys chuckled weakly, and Auron spoke up from his spot on the ground.

"If you want, you can practice with us from now on."

"I think I might just do that. I could use the practice, and I might even learn a thing or two."

Saphira padded over and pushed Auron back to his feet, laughing her strange laugh. She rubbed his side with her head, _You two have come far from the hatchlings you once were, _she teased. _To think,_ _at one time you couldn't even beat a single Urgal. Now you can match blades with a mighty Dragon Rider. _

Auron laughed, still breathing heavy. _Like you told me once, flattery won't save you next time we fight. _Saphira gave a playful growl and pushed him back to the dirt, pinning him lightly with her paws as she put her nose to his.

_Hmm...does that mean you want to wrestle now? _Auron stopped laughing and looked at the dragoness, wondering if she was being serious. He turned to look at Eragon and Murtagh, but they merely shrugged. He turned back to Saphira, but her only response was a slow blink.

_Uh...I might have to pass on that._

_Thought so, _she said smugly. She let him up, and gave him a small nip on the shoulder. He walked back to the others at the fire and Eragon ribbed him about submitting to Saphira. A small whack in the shoulder silenced his friend's jests and they set about getting ready for bed. Besides the occasional banter and play between Auron and Saphira, they three youths adopted a routine in the evenings. They would all practice sparring, which helped to keep them fit and lean, like a set of matched blades. Eragon and Auron also resumed practicing magic, although they never mentioned to Murtagh how or why Auron could do so.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Gil'ead, they stopped the horses side by side. It had taken nearly a month to reach the city, and spring had fully arrived, wiping away the last traces of winter. Eragon had felt him and Auron change during the trip. They were stronger and calmer than before, the few remaining traces of naive youth hardened away. They talked little about Brom anymore, not wanting to reopen old wounds. From this distance, they could see the rough layout of the city, complete with a rambling fortress at the center.<p>

The group decided to camp several miles from the city edge, for safety. While dinner cooked, Murtagh said, "I think I should be the one to go into Gil'ead."

"For what reason?"Auron looked up from his conversation with Saphira.

"Yes, we can disguise ourselves well enough," Eragon argued. "And the contact we are to meet will want to see my gedwey ignasia as proof."

"Perhaps," Murtagh relented. "But the Empire wants you much more than me. If I am captured, I could eventually escape. You would be brought to the king in a heartbeat; those aren't houses out there, they're barracks. This city is one of the army's main staging points."

Eragon asked Saphira for her opinion. _You shouldn't have to ask me, he makes sense. There are certain words I can give him to assure the contact of our intentions. And quite honestly, I would rather not see you two take the risk; this is just trouble waiting to happen._

Auron grinned at her slyly. _You say that as if we are always getting into trouble. _She turned to look at him with an epic-fail face and he held his hands up in mock defense. _Okay, alright. We'll play it your way. _She snorted, mussing up his hair.

Eragon grimaced; he didn't like the thought of Murtagh risking himself just for them. "All right, you can go," he told him. "But should anything happen, we're coming in after you." Auron gave a serious nod at this.

Murtagh just laughed. "That would be fit for a legend: how a lone Rider and his sidekick took on the king's army single-handedly." He chuckled again and moved to ready his war-horse Tornac. When his back was turned, Auron shot Eragon a look and mouthed: _Sidekick? _Eragon bit his lip to contain his laughter. Murtagh climbed into his saddle, "Anything else I should know before going?"

"Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?" Eragon asked cautiously.

"The longer we remain here, the more likely we will be discovered. If this man can take you to the Varden, then he should be found quickly. None of us should stay here for more than a few days at most."

_Again wisdom flies from his mouth, _Saphira remarked dryly. She gave Eragon the necessary information to pass on and with it, Murtagh rode off towards the city.

Hours past, and the two boys fidgeted nervously. Murtagh should have returned by now. They all watched the city with unmoving eyes until Saphira spotted someone coming. The horseman rode furiously towards them and they prepared for the worst. Only after Eragon recognized the rider as Murtagh did they relax, but only slightly. Something was obviously wrong, as Murtagh jumped down from is saddle, sword in hand, as soon as he entered the camp.

"Was I followed?" he scowled.

They assured him he wasn't and Murtagh set about explaining what happened. He had seen by someone who knew his name, and he was forced to leave in case he was discovered further. He had met with the contact before that and agreed to meet at sunrise. Murtagh stated that he had no wish to seek the Varden, and they would part company once they did so. Eragon didn't like the thought of leaving Murtagh behind. The three had become good friends in their travels and it didn't seem right to tear that apart. Saphira hushed him, telling him to worry about it in the morning. They made ready for bed as Saphira took the first watch.

Auron and Eragon both woke a few hours before dawn, a strange tingling in the back of their minds. Eragon moved to wake Murtagh as Auron went to stand beside Saphira. It was still and quiet, but something didn't feel right. _What is it? s_he asked softly.

_I don't know, _answered Auron. He peered into the early morning darkness, but saw nothing amiss.

Saphira sniffed the air, and rose with a hiss. _I smell horses nearby. They are not moving, but they reek with an unfamiliar stench. _Without a word between them, the three youths readied their blades and stood on either side of Saphira, and prepared for anything.

An angry snarl from behind made Eragon spin around. A broad Urgal stood at the edge of camp, brandishing a heavy spiked mattock. Eragon struck out with magic and the beast exploded in a flash of blue fire. As this happened, Saphira bugled with alarm and reared. Eragon twisted back around to see a group of Urgals attack her and the others. While he had been focused on the first, the others had run up from the side.

Steel clashed loudly as Murtagh and Auron fought back. Eragon tried to join them, but was blocked by four more large Urgals. He stabbed out with Zar'roc, killing one and taking out another one with magic. As he parried a blow from the third monster, the forth brought a heavy club down on his head. Just before it hit he screamed, "Fly, Saphira!". A bright light filled his eyes and he lost consciousness.

Murtagh and Auron continued to fight, but wheeled at Eragon's scream. They saw him go down and Auron made to reach him, but a strange black mist surrounded the party. Saphira lashed out in all directions, trying to find her fallen Rider and kill those responsible. Auron and Murtagh moved aimlessly thought the ink-black fog, lost. Then, as soon as it appeared, the strange mist vanished. The three remaining souls looked around wildly. The Urgals had vanished too.

So had Eragon.

* * *

><p>The first things Eragon noticed was that he was warm and dry, his cheek pressed against a cot and his hands were unbound. He stirred, but it was several minutes before he could push himself upright. He began to examine his surroundings.<p>

He was in a cell, a narrow barred window was set high into the wall. The iron door opposite him was shut securely. He tried to think of how he ended up here but his mind was oddly fuzzy. He attempted to use magic and was frustrated to discover he couldn't remember any words. _I must have been drugged again, _he thought wearily. He went to the window and looked out, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the bright light. He saw a street filled with busy people, but still nothing made sense to him.

Eragon leaned back against the wall and tried to coax his sluggish mind to focus. Just then, a portly jailor entered the cell and placed a tray of food on the floor. Eragon took a couple bites of the stale bread, but was barely able to stomach it. He suddenly realized he had been fighting Urgals the last he remembered. So why was he in a jail in a city? He shrugged, and filed this new information away until he could make more sense of it.

As he dozed mindlessly, the sound of armored boots alerted him to activity outside his cell. Curious, he peered out the small window atop the door, and managed to see a column of soldiers marching by. He watched the impressive display until he began to grow bored. Then he noticed a gap in the formation. Carried between two men was an unconscious woman. Her midnight-black hair obscured her face. She was dressed in dark leather pants and shirt, an empty sheath hung from her belt, and knee high boots covered her calves and feet. Her head lolled to the side as they passed Eragon's cell and he gasped as if someone had punched him.

She was the woman from his dreams; her face unmistakable. Eragon felt his blood burn as he saw her, as a feeling of strange obsession took over. Her hair shifted and Eragon fought the urge to gasp again as her pointed ears were revealed. She was an elf.

As the soldiers carried her from his sight, Eragon glimpsed another strange figure. This time, it was a tall man, with blood-red hair and pale skin. As he met Eragon's gaze while he walked by, he smiled cruelly, revealing pointed teeth. Eragon backed away from the door, frightened. He sat down on the cot and wrapped his arms around himself. He knew what that man was. _A Shade...so help me, a Shade._ Even in his bewildered state, Eragon knew that an evil was upon the land. He tried to figure out what it's presence here could mean, but his clouded ind simply would not work.

He thought again to the elf woman and an odd feeling burned through him. It gave him strength. _I have to escape, _he thought. But with his mind feebled, his determination wavered. With nothing else to do, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>We have to go get him!<em>

_Saphira, calm down! _Auron tried to reason with the enraged dragoness by putting his hands on her flank, but she shook him off.

_I don't need calm! I need my Eragon! _She snorted, thick smoke rolling from her nostrils and she tried to push aside the two smaller humans in front of her, but they kept blocking her path. She was loathe to hurt them, but her patience was thin.

_Saphira, STOP!_ Auron barked, and she jerked in surprise. She stopped trying to move past him and looked at him with wide eyes. He had never yelled at her before. _I know you want to go after him, but we can't just rush in there._

_Says who?_

"We need to come up with a plan," Murtagh reasoned. Saphira glared at him, but Auron glared at her, and she relented. After the fight with the Urgals and Eragon had vanished, the three had retreated to a copse of trees some distance from their first camp. They were significantly closer to Gil'ead now, but hidden.

"Murtagh is right, we have to think this through or we will all end up captured...or killed." Auron grimaced. The sapphire dragoness wasn't pleased, but she gave in, and fell back to her haunches. She knew they were right, but she couldn't stand the thought of her Eragon hurt and alone. She wanted to charge in to get him, but she was forced to admit to herself that she would be no use to Eragon dead.

_So what are we going to do? _she asked sourly.

Murtagh sat down and scowled as he racked his brain for an idea. Auron crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he mulled over their options. Saphira looked from one to the other, then snorted and walked away angrily. They tell her to wait and think, then they look blankly at the ground, honestly! As she stalked away, Auron shook his head and told Murtagh he was going after her. The dark haired young man merely grunted and continued to think of a plan.

_Saphira, wait, _Auron called after her, and she stopped. He caught up to her, but she wouldn't look at him, her anger and hurt clearly venting through their mental link. He regretted shouting at her and tried to say something, but she blocked him out. He sighed, and put his hand under her chin. She wavered at his touch and her mind opened again. _Hey, look at me, _he said softly, bringing her large head around to face him.

Her eyes were brimming with tears and Auron felt a wave of despair from her. _I just.._she stammered, trying to hold back a sob, _I can't stop thinking he might be hurt...and alone...and I can't get to him. _She closed her eyes and shuddered, trying to keep from breaking down. She felt Auron embrace her head, as he tried to comfort her.

Auron held the sobbing dragoness and stroked her cheek. He hated seeing her like this, even though he felt the same. That strange feeling rose in his chest again, similar to when Eragon had been knocked out near Teirm. He let it take over as he made a very, very bold move. _It's going to be okay..._

Saphira's eyes flew open as Auron lightly kissed the end of her snout. She topped shaking and stared into his eyes, and he stared back. He rested his chin on her snout and wrapped her mind with his, both of them exuding feelings of care and concern for each other and Eragon. Neither of them could find the words, they merely looked back at the other. Auron let her go. _We are going to get him back, _he vowed to her. _That's the only thing that matters now and you know it._ She nuzzled his chest softly and gave a low hum, thanking him.

It was then Murtagh spoke up. "I think I have an idea," he called to them. Without another word, they turned and walked back to him so he could explain his plan to them.

* * *

><p>As soon as Eragon opened his eyes, he knew something was different. He could think more clearly and he was able to realize that he was imprisoned in Gil'ead. <em>The drug is wearing off! h<em>e thought excitedly. Hopeful he tried contacting Saphira and to use magic, but alas, both were beyond his reach. A pit or worry twisted in his stomach as he wondered if she and the others had gotten away. He looked out the window to see the city just awakening in the pale dawn.

He made to grab the water pitcher next to him, but stopped when he detected an odd odor coming from it, like rancid perfume. With a grimace, he deduced the drug must be in the water and the food. He managed to remember that when the Ra'zac had drugged him before, it had taken hours to wear off. Eragon steeled himself that in order to overcome the drug's affects, he would have to avoid eating or drinking anything they gave him. _Terrific..._

As the day dragged on, Eragon noticed his mental acuity increasing. Magic was still beyond his grasp, and it made him want to scream in frustration every time he tried and failed. His stomach grumbled miserably at the lunch he had pushed out the window, but the lack of water was getting to him even worse. He ached to take a sip of the cool water, but forced himself to bear down and ignore his discomfort.

A commotion in the hall alerted him to someone at his cell door. A smooth voice was addressing the guard and a chill ran up Eragon's spine. He caught his breath as the maroon haired Shade entered his cell and sat at the end of the cot, his dark red eyes boring into Eragon's.

Eragon tried to adopt a confused expression. "Who – who're you?" he asked, slurring his words.

"My name is of no importance," the Shade answered smoothly. "However, _your_ name is the one I am interested in."

The implied question was innocent enough, but Eragon knew it had to be a trap. He decided to try and play dumb. "I'm not sure...m'name's Eragon, but that's not all I am, is it?"

"No, it's not," the pale lips parted in a mocking smile. "You have an interesting mind, young Rider, but it seems I must be more direct. What is your name?"

"Era-"

"Not that one!" The Shade cut him off with a curt wave. "The _other_ one. One you only use rarely."

With a surge if panic, Eragon realized the Shade wanted to know his true name in order to control him. He quickly tried to piece together something to give him that didn't sound like he was just making it up on the spot. He muttered "Du Sundavar Freohr", which quite literally meant, "death to shadows" hoping this would pass the Shade's scrutiny.

A grim chill fell over the cell as the Shade's evil grin widened. He gloated that Eragon would have to make a choice deciding his future, and that he would return tomorrow to discuss it. Eragon kept a blank look on his face as the Shade stood and turned to the door. With a flap of his cloak, he vanished through the doorway and the jailor slammed the heavy door shut. His haunting last words gave Eragon a sinking feeling.

He lay back on the cot and tried to calm his mind. He knew he needed to escape soon, but he was helpless until he could access his powers. Oaths flew from his lips when he failed to grasp the magic once again. It was only mid-afternoon. Taking a breath to steady himself, Eragon began to wait patiently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What crazy plan are Auron, Saphira and Murtagh going to attempt to rescue Eragon? Hint: not **_**quite **_**like in the book. Remember, for all intents and purpose, Auron is a male dragon in a human body, and he has been cooped up as such for almost a month. And when dragons get mad and/or restless...well, just wait and see. **

**I can't believe I managed to post three chapters in one day. I love having the day off from work! But alas, I am back at it tomorrow. Which means it may be another day or two until I can get the next (awesome) chapter up. **

**Stay on the edge of those seats, I shall return. **


	16. Jailbreak!

"Alright, we all know our parts?" The three of them stood in a clump of bushes and trees just meters from the entrance to the city. They could easily see the jail from here.

"Aye," Murtagh replied.

_Yes, _Saphira said slowly. _Although I still think your part is a bad idea..._

Auron looked at the dragoness with a sideways glance. Her eyes showed apprehension and worry for what they were about to do. After talking and planning for the afternoon, the three of them had come up with a plan to free Eragon from his imprisonment in Gil'ead. It was a bold and reckless plan, something even Brom might have raised an eyebrow at...and that's why Auron liked it.

He brushed her cheek reassuringly. _Don't worry Saphira, _he said softly. _With any luck, Murtagh will be in and out with him in no-time, and I won't have to hold them off for long. _

She snorted. _I know you are a confident fighter Auron, but this is a little much._

"She's right," Murtagh piped up. "I don't like it."

Auron sighed as he tightened one of the many straps across his torso. He was wearing several layers of hardened leather armor from various garments he and Eragon had procured over the last month while sneaking into jails across their path here. His twin blades were strapped to his legs, as their rigging was buried under the hides on his back. "Look, we all agreed this is the best way for us to pull this of." He straightened his cloak and fastened it over his chest, concealing his battle-wear. "As soon as Murtagh sneaks in and springs Eragon from his cell, the guards are going to raise the alarm. That's why I'm doing this; to give the soldiers something else to focus on while those two make their escape."

_I still don't like it. There may be too many._

"That's why you are our escape plan, Saphira." He patted the blades under his cloak. "Besides, as long as I have these, I'll manage."

_But - _

"Faith, Saphira. Have faith."

She looked away, unwilling to let him see the doubt in her eyes. _Alright. Let's just get this over with and get away from here. _

"Right," Murtagh secured the last pieces of his own disguise and set off towards the keep. The guard barely paid him any mind, as a supposed old man didn't warrant much attention. Saphira gave Auron a warm nuzzle before she took of into the darkening sky and waited for her moment.

Taking a deep breath, Auron pulled the hood over his head and walked towards the entrance. Like Murtagh before him, his disguise let him pass the guards with relatively little difficulty. As he made his way to the may encampment of soldier near the keep, he mentally reviewed their plan. Murtagh would sneak into the jail through a scullery chute and make his way to Eragon's cell to free him. Saphira would be standing by to grab them from the roof and make their getaway. Auron's job was to keep the soldiers busy so they wouldn't overcome Murtagh and Eragon during their escape. And to do that, Auron was going to take a big risk...but the dragon inside him twitched with anticipation.

Walking up to a clump of guards near the keep's entrance, Auron slowed down and approached the nearest guard. Several feet away was another, and another a similar distance from there. Auron new better than to expect these three to be the only men on duty; there were bound to be dozens more moments away as soon as the alarm sounded. He steeled his nerves and readied for action.

The guard noticed the cloaked figure walking slowly towards him and barely held back an exasperated sigh. They got so many vagrants and petty traders through here it became a nuisance. "Yah, what do you want?" he asked in a bored tone. The shambling person stopped in front of him.

A moment of silence passed, then a cool, smooth voice issued from under the hood. "Take the rest of the night off." The guard barely had time to register what he had heard when a lightning quick punch to the jaw flattened him and he was out. Nearby, his comrades saw this and started towards the assailant. They stumbled in shock however, when the person flung off the cloak and faced them, dressed in heavy armor and flourishing two silver blades. The guard's eyes widened when they recognized one of the youths whose face was on wanted posters everywhere since an attack in Dras-Leona a month ago. They let out a yell and charged the fiery eyed boy, determined to bring him down.

Auron smiled viciously, not unlike his dragon half would, as the soldiers bellowed a war cry and raced towards him. He dropped into a fighting stance, and his twin blades seemed to glow silver in preparation for the assault. His eyes flicked skyward for a moment in silent prayer. _Alright old man, _he thought. _Time to see if those lessons paid off. _The first guard reached him and swung his sword heavily. Auron blocked and ducked under his swing, stabbing as he pivoted, and the battle began.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Eragon bolted upright in his cell. The wrinkle in his mind had shifted! He had felt the magic at the edge of his consciousness for hours, but had eluded him until now. Eyes bright with nervous energy, he whispered, "Nagz reisa!" The blanket beside him flew into the air and crumpled into a ball. Excitement washed over him and he jumped to his feet. He felt weakness from his enforced face, but he ignored it. He reached out with his mind and felt the lock in the door. Instead if breaking it, he simply pushed it into the unlocked position. The door clicked and swung open.<p>

Eragon cautiously stepped into the hall. _I need to find Zar'roc and the elf. She must be in one of these cells. The Shade might have Zar'roc though. _He realized then that his thinking was still muddled. He could have just went out through the window, but then he wouldn't be able to rescue the elf. _Saphira, where are you? I need your help. _He mentally kicked himself for not thinking to contact her first after regaining his power.

Her reply came with a sound of surprise. _Eragon! I'm over Gil'ead. Don't do anything. Murtagh is on the way._

_What about Auron? _There was no reply. _Saphira, what about - _

Footsteps interrupted him and he spun to face a group of six soldiers who entered the hall. They halted, and they glanced between Eragon and the open cell door, the blood draining from their faces. With grim satisfaction, Eragon realized they were afraid of him and what he could do.

"Charge!" one soldier yelled, running forward. The rest drew their blades and pounded towards Eragon. He knew it was madness to try and fight six men with magic in his weakened and unarmed state, but he had no choice. Eragon's palm glowed and he opened his mouth to pronounce the fatal words. A low buzz sounded and he caught a flicker of movement. One man crashed to the floor, and arrow in his back. Two more fell before any of them knew what was happening.

At the end of the hall when the soldiers had entered stood a ragged, bearded man. In his hands was a bow. His crutch lay on the floor, apparently unneeded, for he stood tall and straight. The three remaining guards turned to confront this new threat. Eragon took his chance and killed one with magic, another falling to an arrow. Eragon stopped the bearded man from shooting the last one and slowly approached him. Using his glowing palm as leverage, Eragon 'convinced' them man to co-operate and reveal the location of the elf and Zar'roc. After hearing what he needed, the boy put him to sleep.

"Did you kill him?" the ragged man asked. A familiar voice sounded from beneath the beard and Eragon strained his eyes for a close look.

"Murtagh!" He exclaimed happily. "How did you get in?"

"Later. Right now we need to get out of here."

"Wait, didn't you hear?" Eragon pointed at the unconscious soldier. "There is an elf here. We have to rescue her!"

"An elf...!" Murtagh growled, hurrying to the door Eragon indicated. "This is a mistake; we should flee while we have the chance." Eragon vehemently protested, and Murtagh relented. He pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and gave them to Eragon, who opened the door.

She faced the newcomers, tense and coiled, ready for whatever happened. She held her head high, in a noble demeanor. Her dark green eyes locked onto Eragon's and they held each others gaze for a moment, before she trembled and collapsed. Eragon was just able to catch he before she hit the floor and together he and Murtagh carried her from the cell. To weak to move and carry the fallen elf, Murtagh shouldered the burden and handed Eragon a dagger. They fled up a stone staircase at the end of the hall.

They dashed into a banquet hall and quickly dived under a table with a long cloth draping over the sides. Eragon turned to Murtagh, worried. "How are we going to get out?"

"We're not," grunted Murtagh in reply. This didn't help to reassure Eragon. "Can you talk to Saphira for me?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Tell her to wait another five minutes." There were shouts in the distance and the two could hear soldiers running all over. Eragon's mouth tightened with pent up tension.

"Whatever you have planned, I don't think we have much time." They heard a series of shouts an yells from the room's window, as a commotion raised outside. Then, the walls shook as they heard the muffled thump of what sounded like an explosion. The screams and yells intensified, and a horn sounded outside. More footsteps thundered past as men ran to the courtyard. Murtagh gave Eragon a sideways glance and tried to keep the grin off his face.

"Sounds like Auron may have just bought us some time."

* * *

><p>A line of armored soldiers flew backwards from the brilliant explosion of energy and crumpled into a heap. Those behind looked on in horror as a figure spun through the resulting smoke and debris, twin streaks of silver dancing from his hands, and cut down the remaining few men standing near him. A commander shouted them forward and they ran up obediently to face the whirling spectre that was Auron.<p>

Teeth bared in effort – or a draconic grin, no one is sure – Auron riposted and struck out at the lead soldier in this newest charge. The elven blade in his left hand pierced the man's breastplate and Auron used his falling momentum to pivot himself and deliver a savage backhand smash to the helmet of the next guard. A sword slashed at his neck, but Auron threw his weight backwards and brought his foot up to the owner's hands, knocking the weapon away. He followed the roll through, his other foot taking the guard in the jaw and breaking his neck. The boy completed his flip and landed easily, exchanging several more blows with the next in line before they too fell. All of which happened in less than ten seconds.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, but Auron pushed on. Attack and counter-attack, it was all a steady blur. Since dropping the first unsuspecting guard it had been one opponent after another. Auron marveled to himself at his physical prowess; his dragon side had indeed granted him unmatched strength and speed, just as a Rider would have gotten from their bond with their dragon.

As powerful as he was though, this wasn't going to last all night. If Murtagh didn't get Eragon out soon, this whole plan could go to hell. Delivering a harsh elbow smash to a man's face, he contacted Saphira. _Saphira, can you tell them that sometime this week would be good?_

An oddly amused growl echoed back at him. _You seem to being doing just fine from here. Besides, this was _your _idea, _she laughed.

Dodging another swing from a burly soldier, Auron gave a growl of his own. _Funny, _he ducked under an axe that was aimed at his head, _But I didn't plan on doing this all night. _He dropped to his knee and thrust out with each blade, impaling the two men on either side of him. _Tell them to hurry, I can't hold out forever. My limbs are starting to get tired._

_Hmm...and I thought male dragons were supposed to have great stamina..._

This comment caused Auron to stumble in shock, and he was forced to turn a sidestep into a roll. _What? _he gasped.

_Oh nothing, _she teased. A moment of pause, then she spoke again, her tone serious. _Murtagh has Eragon and they are ready to go. I will see you soon. _He felt her head for the roof and prepare to land, when her sly tone returned. _But I am impressed...you are quite the strong little male..._

Auron mentally sagged in bewilderment at the dragoness's behavior. Here he was, fighting for his life against gods-knows-how-many-soldiers so they could rescue his brother, and she is making embarrassingly suggestive jokes, when only a short time ago she was worried for his safety. _Females..._he grumbled, as he kicked in the chest of another oncoming guard.

* * *

><p>Murtagh handed Zar'roc to Eragon. He had gone and retrieved the sword from the armory, as well as an elegant bow ans sword that had to belong to the elf. They were still huddled under the banquet table, but Eragon urged his friend that they had to leave now. "You don't understand; there is a Shade here," he pleaded.<p>

"A Shade!" Murtagh paled. "In that case, tell Saphira to come right away. We are leaving." Eragon did so and they stood to leave. He wanted to ask her what was going on outside, but refrained from distracting her. They prepared to run when a cold chuckle sounded behind them.

The Shade had found them. A pale sword was in his hand, a long scratch running down the side of the blade. He eyed Eragon dangerously, and Murtagh moved to engage but Eragon stopped him. "He wants me alive, not you. I can stall him for a short time, but you better have a way out for us."

"Don't worry," Murtagh said. "It won't be long now..."

The roof boomed shook and Eragon flicked his eyes upward. The Shade saw his chance and attacked. Eragon was barely able to block his strike. _Hellfire, he's strong! _He grasped Zar'roc with both hands and swung with all his might. The Shade easily blocked him with a speed that was unnatural. Terrific screeches sounded above them, and the ceiling began to crumble around them. They battled on, undeterred. Even though he had trained with a master of the blade, Brom, and fought numerous times with Auron and Murtagh, who were also deadly swordsman, Eragon had never been this outclassed. The Shade was _toying_ with him.

He was forced back towards Murtagh, and the Shade knocked the red blade from his hand. The force of the blow sent Eragon to his knees and the red-haired devil sneered at him. "Pitiful. I expected more from a Rider, but I guess there is a reason they were defeated."

Eragon looked up and shook his head. He had figured out Murtagh's plan. _Now would be a good time Saphira! _"No, you forget one thing."

"Oh, and what might that be?" the Shade mocked.

A thunderous reverberation rocked the hall as a large chuck of the ceiling was torn away to reveal the starry sky beyond. "The dragons!" Eragon roared, and threw himself out of the Shade's reach. He snarled and swiped at the boy, then surprise fleeted across his face as one of Murtagh's arrows sprouted from his shoulder.

"You'll have to do better than that," he sneered. The next one caught him between the eyes. An agonizing howl came from his throat as his skin turned gray and he vanished in a burst of eery mist. Eragon slapped Murtagh on the shoulder as Saphira ripped off the remaining roof and landed in the middle of the hall. He through his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She hummed contentedly.

_I missed you, little one._

She was surprised to see the elf woman they had rescued, but assured them that she could carry three. They climbed on her back and she leapt back though the hole she had made and onto the fortress's roof. She unfurled her large wings and ran to the edge, using her powerful legs to launch her into the air.

* * *

><p>As they climbed into the air, Eragon looked down into the courtyard. He could see a mass of soldiers forming around the center, a mess of bodies littered the ground, and in the middle of it all...was Auron. Eragon could barely make out his friend, as all he saw from this height was a silver blur as he danced his deadly dance among the men of the Empire's army. Saphira flapped hard and angled herself away from the city. As they crossed the courtyard, Eragon feared they were leaving Auron behind. He started to say something when Saphira yelled, <em>Auron, catch! <em>Behind him in the saddle, Murtagh rose and threw a long black rope straight down towards their friend.

Auron twisted and spun, dispatching the two guards closest to him. At Saphira's shout, he looked up and saw the thin black line coming at him. Sheathing his swords and reaching out with the same quick motion, he grabbed the rope firmly. The line snapped taught, and he was plucked from the ground, like a mouse by a hawk, inches from the weapons of the advancing soldiers. The remaining men were dumbstruck. First, every man they had was fighting against this unstoppable rogue swordsman, then the next thing they knew, their quarry was flying away over the rooftops, brandishing an arcane and very rude gesture with his hand.

Saphira carried Auron for several hundred feet and over the city walls before the strain of all their combined weight became too much. Auron felt this in her mind, and let go, crashing through the trees to the ground below. Eragon's heart caught in his throat as he saw his friend fall, but was relieved when he saw him emerge from the underbrush on Cadoc, leading him and the other horses in a mad dash away from the city.

Saphira few on for a while longer, before drifting down to a clearing. Auron rode up right after them and he dismounted and ran to her side. Eragon threw himself from her saddle and embraced him, Auron hugging him tightly back. "Are you okay, did they hurt you?" Auron looked over his friend.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Eragon brushed the myriad of cuts and scrapes in his leather armor, but Auron pushed him away gently.

"Don't worry, they barely nicked me." Saphira lowered her head and rubbed her muzzle against Auron's cheek.

_He was amazing Eragon, _she hummed. _You should have seen him. _He rubbed her neck, and Eragon hugged her again.

_So were you. What you did was incredible; I will never forget it. _

Murtagh coughed and cleared his throat as he mounted Tornac. "I hate to break this up, but we need to go." He thrust his head back towards the city, where the sounds of men in the distance told them they weren't quite off clean just yet. Eragon hugged Saphira again, and asked her to carry the elf while they rode beneath her. The dragoness licked his cheek and took off. Seconds later, she was gone and the three youths spurred their mounts into the darkness. They highly doubted that anyone in the Empire would be forgetting the "the Great Gil'ead Breakout" anytime soon.


	17. Making Tough Choices

**A/N: Okay, after that action packed last chapter, I think it is time for some drama. **

* * *

><p>While they rode, Eragon tried to remember what he knew about elves. He knew they had long lives, could speak the ancient language, and many could use magic. After the fall of the Riders, they had disappeared into seclusion. Not one had been seen in the Empire since. Eragon barely contained his wonder at the fact that one of these elusive people of legend was with them know, even if she was still unconscious. He mulled over how she came to be a captive of the Empire as they rode on. Behind them, lines of torch-bearing horsemen searched around Gil'ead for signs of their trail.<p>

They traveled on through the night, not even stopping when their flagging strength began to slow them. Finally, after many bleary hours dawn lightened the sky and by unspoken consent, they stopped to make camp. "We need to sleep," Auron said, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Whether they catch us or not."

"Agreed," Eragon said, and called Saphira to meet them. She guided them to the base of a small cliff where they found her drinking from a stream. She gave a soft bugle as they dismounted and helped remove the elf from her saddle, and laid her gently on the ground. Then all of them sagged against the rock face, exhausted. Saphira happily rubbed her side against Auron and Eragon as she examined the elf more closely. _It has been hours since we fled Gil'ead and still she hasn't woken._

_Who knows what they did to her,_ Auron said grimly, and leaned back against her warm side. Saphira hummed and wrapped her tail around him. She never told him outright, but she was very impressed with what he had done back in Gil'ead. It was obvious Auron was a talented fighter, as Saphira knew, however seeing him prove his strength against so many had stirred her feelings for him even more then before. As with all male dragons, it was common for them to display their strength when trying to impress a female. Auron had unwittingly done so by taking on all those soldiers single-handedly, and Saphira's heart gave an involuntary flip.

Not privy to this, the three youths mulled over the elf's presence in the Empire, as well as the apparent pact between the Shade, the Urgals and the king's forces. It made Eragon sick to his stomach when he thought about the slaughtered villagers in Yauzac, and how they may have been killed under the king's orders. Murtagh pointed out that the king maybe gathering allies to make a push against the Varden, whom he would convince the people were the real threat.

Thinking about recent events, Eragon warmly thanked Murtagh and the others for what they had done to save him. He and Auron both agreed that Murtagh had become an important friend to them; the bond between the three had been welded in the brotherhood of battle and tempered by the loyalty Murtagh had shown them. The dark haired young man faltered and brushed the praise away, stating that Saphira was the real reason they managed to escape. She hummed in gratitude.

Eragon dragged himself over to the elf. "We should make a bed for her." He and Auron stretched out a blanket for her and gently lifter her onto it. As they did, her sleeve caught on a branch and tore open. Eragon began to pinch the fabric together, then gasped.

Her arm was mottled with layers of bruises and cuts; some were half healed, while others were fresh and oozing. Auron shook his head and examined her other arm. It too was in bad shape. Together, they unlaced the back of her shirt, dreading what might be under it. As the leather slipped of, all three of them cursed. Her back was covered in scabs that made her skin appear cracked and dry. She had been whipped mercilessly and branded with what looked to be hot irons in the shape of claws. Eragon silently swore and oath that he would personally kill whomever was responsible.

"Can you heal this?" Murtagh asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," Eragon said. "There is so much..."

_Eragon! _Saphira snorted sharply. _This is an elf. She mustn't be allowed to die. Tired or not, hungry or not, you must save her. Auron and I can blend our strength with yours, but you are the one who must wield the magic. _

_You're right, I have to try._ He asked Murtagh to get him some food and bandages for the wounds he couldn't heal. Eragon felt Auron and Saphira join their minds with his and he gently placed his hands on the elf's spine. He muttered the words of healing and watched as new skin flowed over the damage and joined together without a scar. He passed over bruises or other wounds that were non-life threatening – healing them would only drain their strength unnecessarily. As he toiled, Eragon marveled that she was still alive. She had been repeatedly tortured to the brink of death with a precision that chilled him. Although he tried to preserve the elf's modesty, one couldn't help but to see the beauty beneath the surface wounds. He was exhausted thought and did not dwell upon it – only hoping that every time his ears went a little red his two companions didn't sense what he was thinking.

Eragon, and with him Auron and Saphira, labored through dawn, stopping only to eat and replenish Eragon's strength. The fast in the jail, the escape, and now healing the elf was taking a toll on him. The sun was high in the sky when he finally stood and stretched his cramped muscles. He stumbled to the saddlebags to fetch a wineskin, as Auron fell back and lay against Saphira's side. Even though he had not wielded the magic, he had given much of his own strength to Eragon, and he felt the weariness just the same. Saphira nuzzled him with her head as she comforted him.

"Is it done?" Murtagh asked. "Will she live?"

"I don't know," Eragon admitted in a ravaged voice. His hands still shook from the effort. "Elves are strong, but even they cannot endure something like that and walk away unscathed. If we knew more about healing, I might revive her, but for now..." His voice trailed off as he tried to keep from fainting. Another long drink from the wineskin steadied him. "We better start riding again." Auron nodded and fought to pull himself from the ground and made his way to Cadoc.

"No!" protested Murtagh. "You two need to sleep, you can barely stand up."

"We can sleep in the saddle," Auron assured him. "But Eragon's right; we can't afford to let the soldiers close the gap between us."

Murtagh reluctantly gave in, and told them he would lead their horses should they fall asleep. They re-strapped the elf into Saphira's saddle and they all took off. Eragon tried to eat while they rode, but his head was too heavy. He leaned forward onto Snowfire and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>When they stopped for the evening, Eragon felt no better and his temper had worsened. Auron was only slightly better, but shared Eragon's dark mood. Most of the day had been spent on long detours to avoid detection by soldiers with hunting dogs. They dismounted as they set up camp and Eragon asked Saphira, <em>How is she?<em>

_She stirred a few times, but nothing more. _She crouched low to the ground so he and Auron could lift her off while Murtagh prepared a small dinner. _I am worried, little ones. Her condition may be more grave than we thought._

The urge to sleep was hard to fight, but they had to figure out where to go from here. After they ate, Murtagh said, "We can't keep up this pace; we aren't gaining any ground on the man chasing us. Another day or two and they could overtake us."

"So what do you suggest?" Eragon snapped. "If it were just the three of us and we were willing to leave the horses behind, Saphira _might_ be able to carry us. But the elf too? Impossible!"

Murtagh looked at him with a level expression. "If you two want to go your own way, I won't stop you. I can't expect you to risk further imprisonment on my behalf."

Auron started to say something, but Eragon cut him off hotly. "Don't insult us. The only reason we survived the Ra'zac is because of you. And you risked your life to help Auron and Saphira rescue me. I'm not going to abandon you to the Empire. Some gratitude!" Auron inclined his head in agreement.

"Your words hearten me, but they do not solve our problem."

Eragon slumped. There was truth in his statement. He gestured at the elf. "I wish she could tell us where the elves or Varden are; perhaps we could still seek sanctuary with them."

"Considering how they've protected themselves, I doubt she would reveal the location of her homeland. Even if she did, the others might not accept us. You, as a Rider maybe, but Auron and I? Unlikely." Even after the fight in Gil'ead, and witnessing Auron wield magic, Murtagh still believed him to be just another man. An incredibly talented man, but a regular man nonetheless. The others were still loathe to reveal his true nature as a half-dragon Knight.

_They would accept us, _Saphira stated confidently, as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Eragon shrugged and said that even if the elves or Varden could protect them, they still had no idea which way to go to find them. And they couldn't ask the elf unless she could be revived.

At this Auron sat up straighter. "That's it," he said brightly, "We ask her." The others looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Bear with me here. We know elves can use magic, right? And those capable of using magic can also communicate mentally, just as Eragon and I can with each other and Saphira." A slow grin spread across his face. "Why can't we try with her?"

_I'm not sure that is wise,_ Saphira said slowly. _Even if it should work, she may see it as an invasion of privacy, if not a hostile act._

Eragon rubbed his chin as he considered it. "Maybe, but we would be able to get some answers. And we might be able to ascertain why she hasn't woken yet."

"Can this be done?" asked Murtagh, carefully.

Auron thought for a moment. "If Eragon and I join minds like before, we might be able to access her mind. I don't like the thought of intruding upon her thoughts anymore than the next person...but at this point we may not have a choice."

"He's right," Eragon admitted. "It's the best way to determine where to go from here." Murtagh nodded, and Saphira snorted her acceptance. They were in agreement. Eragon and Auron knelt on either side of the elf's prone form, and Eragon felt Auron's mind join his. He felt comforted at Auron's presence, much like he did with Saphira. Nearby, Murtagh and Saphira watched them closely.

_I think you should be the one to initiate contact, _Auron told him.

_Why me? This was your idea._

A mental scoff echoed in Eragon's head. _Oh, please. You are the one who constantly dreamed about her. You already share a connection. _Eragon admitted his point, and he extended a tendril of thought towards her mind. He found it without difficulty. It was not fuzzy and filled with pain like he expected, but lucid and clear, like a note from a crystal bell.

Suddenly and icy dagger drove into his mind, and with his Auron's. Pain exploded behind his eyes and he could sense Auron flinch as well. They tried to recoil from the attack, but found themselves in an iron-like grip. The two boys fought as hard as they could and used every defense they could muster. The dagger stabbed again and ruthlessly crushed their defenses. A stifling blanket pressed down on them, smothering their thoughts. The overpowering force squeezed the life out of them, but they held on, unwilling to give up.

Eragon desperately tried calling out in the ancient language. _Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal! _I am a Rider and friend! The deadly embrace did not loosen it's hold, but it did halt, and they could feel surprise emanate from her mind. Suspicion followed a moment later, but Eragon knew she would believe him; he could not have lied on the ancient language. He had said he was a friend, but she did not know if the two minds invading hers meant no harm. Accepting Eragon's words as true, she poked an iron-hard thought at Auron's mind, demanding his identity.

_Chevalier Skulblaka..._he whispered to her, and this time the surprise was more pronounced. They hoped she could now be curious enough to risk lowering her mental barriers.

She was. The pressure lifted , and the barriers guarding her mind fell away. The elf warily let her thoughts though theirs, like wild animals meeting for the first time. A cold shiver ran down Eragon's spine; her mind was alien, vast and powerful, and contained the memories and experiences of an entire lifetime. Yet through all the sensations shimmered a wild, haunting melody that was her identity.

_What are your names? _she asked, speaking in the ancient language. Her voice was weary and filled with despair.

_I am Eragon, _the young Rider began. _And this is my frie- ...brother, Auron._ Auron took this new development for Eragon in stride, and introduced himself to the elf, also speaking in the ancient language. For the first time, they understood the fey attraction of elves; the lyric strains of her consciousness drew them closer. They were as different from humans as dragons were from other animals.

…_.Arya. Why have you contacted me in this manner? Am I still a prisoner of the Empire?_

_No, you are free! _Eragon said. Though their training in the ancient language had been rushed and incomplete, he and Auron were able to convey what had transpired. _I was imprisoned in Gil'ead, like you, _Eragon continued. _But Auron and two others were able to help me escape and rescue you. _

_We are now a short distance from the city, _Auron added. _At least a day has passed and yet you have not arisen. We were beginning to worry..._

_Ah...so it was Gil'ead. _She paused, her concentration wavering. _I know that my wounds were healed, I did not understand why – perhaps in preparation for some new torture. But now I realize it was you. _Softly, she continued, _Even so, I have not awoken and you are puzzled._

_Aye._

_During my captivity, a rare poison, the Skilna Bragh, was given to me, along with a drug to suppress my powers. Each morning the antidote for the previous day's poison was administered to me...by force if I refused. Without it, I will die in a few hours. That is why I lie in this trance; it slows the Skilna Bragh's progress, though it does not stop it completely. _

_How long can you remain like this? _asked Eragon.

_Normally, weeks. However, I do not have that much time. I feel the poison in my veins. If I do not receive the antidote within three days – four at the most – I will die._

_Where can we get you the antidote? _the strain in Auron's voice was undeniable.

_It exists only two places outside the Empire; with my own people and with the Varden. But my home is far beyond the reach of dragonback._

_Then we will take you to the Varden. We have contemplated going to them already, but are unsure how to find them, _Eragon told her.

She paused, and they could sense her thinking it over. _I will tell you – but only if you give me your word you will never reveal their location to Galbatorix or anyone who serves him. In addition, you must swear you have not deceived me in some manner, and that you intend no harm to the elves, dwarves, Varden or the race of dragons. _

What Arya asked would have been simple enough – had they not been speaking in the ancient language. An oath sworn while speaking it was a pact more binding than life itself. Once made, a promise like this could never be broken. This was foremost in the two boy's minds as they pledged their word in agreement. _It is understood..._Eragon spoke slowly.

_Aye, _Auron promised. _After all, I am a dragon, _he added lightly.

_Very well..._ A series of vertigo-inducing images flashed through their minds. They were riding along the massive Beor Mountains, traveling eastward many leagues. Auron and Eragon tried their best to remember the route as craggy mountains and hills flew past. They headed south now, still following the mountains, when suddenly they wheeled into a narrow valley. It snaked through the peaks, ending at the base of a frothy waterfall the thundered into a deep lake. Then, as quickly as it began, the tirade of images stopped.

_It is far, _said Arya. _And it will be difficult to reach such a distance in my allotted time, but I faithfully place my life in your hands, Rider and Knight of dragons. _She imparted a phrase to shout when they approached the cliff next to the waterfall, and warned them that, although they would be tested, they should not falter. After telling them the name of the antidote, Tunivor's Nectar, she bid them farewell. As a last request, she asked them not to contact her again in this manner unless absolutely necessary; her strength was already at its limit.

As they broke contact, the two boys sagged back, and breathed heavily from the effort. Murtagh and Saphira stood on either side of them, radiating concern. They quickly recounted the discussion they had held with Arya, and Murtagh asked, "So how far away are the Varden?"

"Far," admitted Eragon. "Across the Hadarac Desert and deep into the Beors."

"And you expect us to cover this distance in less than _four days?_" the response from Murtagh was understandably harsh.

"If we do nothing she dies,"

"I understand that," the dark haired young man massaged the bridge of his nose. "Now please understand me; there is no way we could cover that kind of distance in such a short time, even if we drove the horses to death. Not to mention the issue of food and water to last us half that long." They hated to admit it, but Murtagh was right. It seemed bleak, but then Auron slowly sat a little straighter, a cold pit forming in his stomach.

"Actually," he began. "There may be a way..." The other three looked at him, puzzled. After a moment or two, he could see the realization dawn in Eragon and Saphira's eyes.

_No, you can't be serious, _she snorted. _By yourself?_

_Yes, A_uron answered her privately, so only she and him could hear their words. _Eragon won't leave Murtagh behind, we both know this, and I would support him. He is our ally and friend. And I know you will not leave Eragon's side either, despite any argument you may try._

She hated to accept it, but she knew he was right. Saphira felt the bottom drop out of her stomach as she tied to contemplate Auron leaving them. She looked away into the distance to distract herself from her raging emotions...and so they couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

Auron then turned to the other two. "I will take Arya. I can cover the distance faster than all of us can."

Murtagh's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"I have my ways," Auron replied evenly, exchanging a glance with Eragon. "And plus it will only be me taking the risk and pushing myself so hard. You lot can continue at your own pace." Murtagh studied him with and unreadable expression for several tense moment, then finally relented.

"We shouldn't split up," protested Eragon. He, just like Saphira, knew exactly what Auron was proposing, and didn't like the fact of him going off on his own into uncharted danger. Auron sighed and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Eragon, if we stick together, she won't make it, and we don't have the supplies to last all of us through this trek. I leave, and there is more provisions to keep the three of you alive. And you know I can get her there in time."

Eragon's mind screamed at him to argue. He could not let the boy he had come to see as family leave like this, but his instincts told him to accept it. Auron stood then, and began gathering his things into Cadoc's saddle. Murtagh moved a little ways away to tend the fire, and the three remaining companions were left to talk privately.

"You shouldn't have to do this," Eragon said to Auron in a low voice.

"But I am, and nothing you two say is going to change my mind." He turned and faced his friend, and gasped his shoulders. "Things will work out, Eragon, just wait. We will see each other again." Eragon grabbed him in a rough embrace and Auron returned it. He slowly let go and stepped back. Then together, they hoisted Arya's limp form onto Cadoc's back and secured her gently.

_You're going to need this, _Saphira said coming up to them, she motioned with her head to the leather saddle she wore, and Eragon removed it and gave it to Auron. _It will help protect her from rubbing against your scales. _

_Thank you, Saphira. _He wrapped in next to Arya on his horses back.

She hummed in a low tone. _Think of it as another promise, you can give it back when meet again. _

A small smile crept onto Auron's face as he stroked her cheek. _That, and it'll make me think of you while I'm gone. _

She leaned into his hand and sniffed sadly. She then focused her eyes on Eragon. _Little one, may I have a moment with Auron alone before he leaves? _A flicker of understanding flashed in her Rider's eyes.

"Of course," he said knowingly. He gave Auron another hug and wished him luck. He then turned and walked slowly back to the fire where Murtagh was sitting, trying not to look back. Saphira then lowered her head until her eyes were level with Auron's, and she knew he could clearly see the distress in her gaze. They looked at each other for a moment, their minds holding on to the others in a slowly fading embrace.

_Don't go, _she pleaded softly.

_I have to, _Auron tried to keep his voice steady. _We all agreed this is the way it must be._

_But...I don't _want _you to go..._

He leaned in and placed his forehead against her snout, and hugged her gently. Tears ran down her face and dripped into his hair; she made no motion to try and stop them. They had just started to become closer after that talk they had at Leona Lake, and their friendship had grown stronger and deeper than ever before. Saphira felt like she was losing a part of herself. Auron meant just as much to her as her beloved Eragon...and she couldn't stomach the thought of losing either one of them.

Auron lifted his head, as if to pull away, then slowly leaned back down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her snout. Saphira choked back a sob as he told her; _This is not good-bye. I promise you, we will be together again someday...all of us._

_I will hold you to those words._

He let go of her head, and mounted Cadoc. He squared his shoulders and spurred his out of the camp. Auron didn't dare look back, it was too painful. With a grimace, he also closed his mind tight, breaking contact with both Eragon and Saphira, so as not to prolong the hurt. As the firelight dimmed behind him, he wiped the moisture from his cheeks and steeled himself. There was a mission to complete, and right now that is all he must focus on. Anything else will just deter him from his goal. Although it killed him inside to block them out, he must. He argued that the quicker this was done, the faster he would be able to receive his reward...seeing the two beings he cared about most in this world again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was spent in silence as neither Eragon or Murtagh felt like saying anything. Murtagh assured Eragon that, even though he did not know Auron well enough yet himself, he was sure their friend would be alright. "After all," he joked. "What's a little journey after taking on the army at Gil'ead?"<p>

Eragon laughed lightly, "Yes, you're right."

Murtagh shifted. "There is still one question we haven't answered yet. How are we going to get water in the desert? We can only store so much in our packs, and I doubt even Saphira could carry enough for both us and the horses."

The younger boy held his chin in thought. He racked his brain for any ideas, and brightened. "I have an idea. Let me experiment and then I'll give you an answer." He then strode out of camp and beckoned Saphira to follow him. The dragoness had been staring into the distance where Auron had rode of in silence, but Eragon could feel her despair. He wanted to try and distract her from thinking about him...and maybe distract himself in the process.

_What are you going to try? _she asked.

_I don't really know for sure, _Eragon muttered back. He knelt and picked up a stone with a cavity large enough for a mouthful of water. He pressed a clump of dirt into the hollow and studied it thoughtfully. Now came the hard part. Somehow, he planned to try and convert the dirt into water, but the words to use eluded him. He picked two he hoped would work, then felt the icy magic flood his mind as he breached the barrier. "Deloi moi!" he commanded.

Instantly the dirt began absorbing his strength at an alarming rate. Eragon's mind flashed back to Brom's warning about how certain spells could consume all his power and take his life. Panic blossomed in his chest as he tried to release the magic, but failed. It was linked to him until either the task was complete or he was dead. All he could do was kneel there, growing weaker every second.

Just as he was convinced that this was the end, the dirt shimmered and morphed into a small patch of water. Breathing heavily, Eragon sat back, relieved.

_What happened? _Saphira asked, worried.

Eragon shook his head to clear the shock of such a severe drain on his body's reserves. He was glad he didn't try to transfigure anything larger...he might not have lived to breathe that sigh of relief. _This...this won't work, _he gasped. _I don't even have the strength to give myself a drink._

_You should have been more careful, _she chided him. _You can't predict the results magic will have when the ancient language is combined in new ways. _

He glared at her accusing tone. _I know that, but this was the only way I could test my idea. I wasn't going to wait until we were in the middle of the desert. _He reminded himself that she was only trying to help. _How were you able to turn Brom's tomb into diamond without killing yourself; I can barely handle a little dirt let alone all that sandstone. _

_I don't know, it just happened._

_Could you do it again, but only this time, make water?_

_Eragon, _she huffed, looking him squarely in the face. _I've no more control over my abilities than a spider does. Things like that occur whether I will them to or not. Brom was right when he said that unusual events happen around dragons. But I can give no explanation for it, and neither could he. Sometimes I can work changes just by feel. The rest of the time – like right now – I am as powerless as Snowfire._

_You are never powerless, _he rubbed her neck comfortingly.

_I couldn't stop __**him**_, she sniffed.

_I don't think either of us could have, _Eragon said grimly, swiping at the dirt with his hand. His eyes flicked to the indent he made and was surprised to see moisture lining the soil. _Saphira, look at this. _

She lowered her nose to his discovery. _How does this help us? Water in the desert is surely going to be deeper than this, we would have to dig for weeks to get at it._

_True, _Eragon continued excitedly, _but as long as its there, I can get it. Watch! _He deepened the hole, then accessed the magic once more. Instead of trying to change the dirt, he merely pulled it to the surface. With a small trickle, water rushed into the hole. Eragon tasted it; it was cool and pure, perfect for drinking. _See? We can get all we need._

Saphira sniffed the pool. _Here, yes. But in the desert? There may not be enough water for you to bring to the surface. _

Eragon assured her that it could be done as long as he did it slowly and didn't overtax himself, and the fact that he would have her there to help if needed. The dragoness looked at him dubiously. _Are you sure? It will mean our lives if you are wrong._

_I can do this, Saphira._

_Very well, go and tell Murtagh. I will keep watch while you sleep. _

_But you've stayed up just as long as us, _he objected. _You need to rest too._

_I will be fine, I am stronger than you think. _She gave him a small lick on the cheek as he hugged her, then returned to the fire to inform Murtagh of their discovery. The two youths then pulled themselves onto their blankets and fell asleep. Saphira looked out over the dark plains and hummed sadly. _At least...I hope I am. _She tried not to picture him, but maybe he would be the strength she needed to go on.

_Be safe..._

* * *

><p>Riding through the wilderness in the dark would have been almost impossible, but thankfully Auron's enhanced vision provided him with enough light to see by. It was just one of many advantages being half-dragon gave him in his human form. He had managed to find a small secluded village where he could sell Cadoc. As much as he regretted parting with his and Eragon's faithful mount, he wouldn't be able to take the horse with him on his planned method of travel across the desert to the Beor Mountains.<p>

Sending Arya a small mental apology, he wrapped her in Saphira's saddle and gently hid her prone form in some bushes just outside the village. After selling Cadoc to a kindly old farmer and his wife, he returned to where he had left the elf and his supplies. He took the saddlebags he kept from Cadoc's saddle and tied them to Saphira's, and filled them with his pack and all its contents. He then undressed and put his clothes and self-made leather armor into the bags as well, before placing the large leather garment on his back. Auron then proceeded to fasten the saddle's straps to where he would guess his dragon body would expand to.

Not having the digits to tie a knot in his dragon body, he had planned to put the saddle on himself loosely, and figured he could just grow into the straps as his human body expanded into that of his dragon form. Finishing the last loop, he concentrated on his silvery dragon persona, and the changes began. His body stretched and grew, his human features disappearing and being replaced by those of a dragon. Within a few moments, he was his proud draconic self again. He rolled his shoulder and stretched his wings. A month was a long time to ignore what Auron had now come to consider his "true form".

Using his teeth to make a few small adjustments to the straps around his belly, he flexed experimentally, pleased with how his little plan had worked. The saddle was on securely. He bent down, and again using his teeth, gently picked Arya up by the back of her shirt, like a mother cat would her kitten. It was a struggle for him to get her legs into the straps that would hold her in place, but after a few moments of frustration, and a few choice curses, he managed to secure her to his back.

_Alright, here we go, _he said to her, even though he knew she couldn't respond...or even hear him for all he knew. It didn't matter, he was going to need someone to talk to on his journey. Might as well be someone who wasn't going to interrupt him or tell him to be quiet. With a powerful push from his massive wings, Auron leapt into the air and flapped to gain altitude. He gave a brief roar, letting out several different emotions, then angled himself southward and headed into the night sky.

A few short leagues away, a sapphire dragoness raised her head and looked skyward, the faint sound of a distant farewell roar whispering in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, more heartbreak for the gang... yeah, I'm evil.**

**The next chapters may or may not be longer than usual, as I plan to include a dual POV to show both Auron's journey and experiences and those of Eragon/Saphira as they all head for the Beors. This may lead to me writing more than I planned, in either content of chapters or chapters themselves, as I may break them up into smaller sections for easier completion...so please be patient when you review with the phrase "Update soon!". I have a few important pieces planned with regards to Auron/Saphira before I bring our draconic duo back together again.**

**Stay tuned!**


	18. Seperation Anxiety

The two remaining youths and dragoness forced themselves to rise early in the gray predawn hours. Eragon shivered in the cool air. For an instant, he looked around, wondering where Auron was. It was with a sickening feeling that he remembered that his friend had left them the night before, and that they would be continuing on without him. He wondered when and where they might finally meet again, but grimly pushed that wishful thinking away. Right now he needed to focus on getting himself and Saphira out of the Empire, and that meant traveling southwards to brave the Hadarac Desert.

Saphira was trying to steel herself from thinking of Auron as well, but it wasn't easy. She had woken up multiple times in the night when she didn't fell him resting against her, only to realize he had never been there to begin with. The dragoness sighed to herself, he wasn't gone a day and she already missed him terribly. She felt Eragon link his mind with hers and they comforted each other. After a few moments of quiet companionship, she turned her mind to the journey ahead. _Shall we go now? _she asked.

Eragon repeated the question aloud. Murtagh's eyes sparkled dangerously and a tight smile lifted his lips. He glanced back the way they had come, where smoke from the pursing soldier's campfires could be seen."I always did like races."

"And now we are in one for our lives!" Eragon replied.

They jumped into their saddles and spurred the horses out of camp, Saphira climbing into the air after them. She flew low to the ground to avoid being seen by the soldiers. In this fashion, the three of them made their way southeast towards the awaiting desert. Eragon kept an eye out for pursuit as they rode, and his mind wandered to recent events. He wondered what people from back home would say if he ever got the chance to tell them. He mused that he would have a hard time convincing them that their adventures had actually occurred.

For the rest of the day, Eragon and Murtagh rode through the land, ignoring discomfort and fatigue. They drove the horses are hard as they could without killing the poor animals. Sometimes they would dismount and lead them on foot, giving Snowfire and Tornac a brief respite from carrying their weight. Only twice did they stop – both times to allow the horses to eat and drink.

Though the soldiers of Gil'ead were far behind now, Eragon and Murtagh found themselves constantly having to avoid new groups of soldiers every time they passed a town or village. Apparently, the alarm of their actions is Gil'ead had been sent ahead of them. Twice they were nearly ambushed along the trail, only managing to avoid capture because Saphira could smell the men. After the second close call, they avoided the trail altogether.

Dusk softened the sky as evening drew a black cloak across the horizon. Through the night they pushed on, pacing out the miles. In the deepest hours of the night, the ground rose beneath then to form low, cactus-dotted hills.

Murtagh pointed forward. "There's a small town, Bullridge, some leagues ahead that we are going to have to bypass. You can be they will have soldiers watching for us. We should try and slip past them now while we have the advantage of darkness."

After three hours they saw the faint yellow light from the lanterns that marked Bullridge's location. A spider web of soldiers patrolled between watch fires scattered throughout the town and surrounding area. Eragon and Murtagh muffled their sword sheaths and carefully dismounted the horses. They led the horses in a wide detour around Bullridge, straining their ears to listen and avoid stumbling on an encampment.

With the town safely behind them, Eragon allowed himself to relax slightly. Daybreak began to brush across the sky and the chilly night air slowly started to warm up. They halted on the crest of a hill to observe their surroundings. The Ramr River was to their left and also five miles to their right. The river continued south for a few more leagues before looping back on itself in a narrow curve to the west. Saphira pointed out that they had managed to cover roughly sixteen leagues today.

Eragon leaned against Snowfire's pearly neck, happy with the distance they had covered so far. "Let's find a gully or hollow somewhere so we can rest undisturbed." A small stand of juniper trees welcomed them and they laid out the blankets beneath them. Saphira curled tightly around Eragon as he lay on his blanket, Murtagh stating that he would take the first watch and wake them around mid-morning.

Eragon absently scratched the scaly neck that rested next to him. Saphira hummed softly in response, but he could feel her mind still thought about their missing companion. He didn't blame her. All day he had tried to to focus on anything but Auron's absence, but it wasn't proving to be easy. Little conversation passed between him and Murtagh as they rode, and as such he had next to nothing else to keep his mind occupied.

Saphira rubbed her head gently against Eragon's chest. _I miss him, little one._

_As do I Saphira, as do I._

* * *

><p><em>And so that's how I came to realize that something was amiss in our quaint little hometown, <em>Auron said to the unresponsive elf on his back. Naturally, all he heard back was silence, but talking to Arya helped him keep his mind of other things. That, and staring at the ground whizzing by became boring rather fast. So, to occupy his mind, he had begun telling Arya about who he was, what life was like growing up with Eragon, and their adventures up to this point. She may not be able to answer back, but it felt nice to have someone to talk to. And you never know, maybe he actually was getting through, and she was enjoying the company as well. He and Eragon had claimed to be her friend when they entered her mind, so it only felt right to try and get to know each other...even if the conversation was one-sided.

Since taking off from the village where he had sold Cadoc, Auron had flown non-stop through the night and into the early hours of the morning, only coming back to the earth when his empty stomach forced him to look for breakfast. He had managed to snag a wild deer and happily devoured it as quickly as he could. He mused how easily he become accustom to eating prey ever since he had turned into a dragon.

After his light meal, he forced himself back into the sky again. He had managed to cover quite a bit of ground already, and a flicker of hope light up in the back of his mind. Maybe this crazy plan of taking Arya to the Varden, who were hidden somewhere deep in the uncharted Beor Mountains, might actually work out. Below him, he could see the snaking profile of the Ramr River, and he used that to point him in the direction of the upcoming Hadarac Desert. Considering how much faster he was able to traverse distances with his mighty wings, he reasoned that by this nightfall he should at least make it to the sandy expanse.

Sure enough, just as the sun was falling back towards the horizon, Auron felt the air change. It became dryer and warmer, and his sensitive nose could smell nothing but sand and scrappy clumps of grass for leagues around. Circling over a heard of wild goats, he swooped down to claim his dinner.

Settling down on his belly, the warm sand caressing his sides, he began to lick the remaining meat of the few bones that were left. Although he expected it to taste differently than the deer he had eaten on previous occasions, he noticed the goat meat had an odd odor to it as well. Cracking the bones in his heavy jaw, he gulped down the last bits of his catch and lay his silver head on his paws. His wings and shoulder muscles were sore from the constant and arduous hours of flying. A good night's rest would do wonders, he thought.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. Auron shuffled and huffed, but he just couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Frustrated, he tried closing his eyes and willing sleep to take him, but it was no use. Fatigued as he was, he just couldn't find rest. Something itched at the back of his mind, and it was keeping him awake. Auron tried ignoring it, but the itch remained. He knew what it was; his missed his friends. Since leaving Carvahall all those months ago, he had not spent one night alone. They had always been together, the three of them. At times when he wasn't sleeping next to Eragon in some bed or on his blankets, he was curled up against Saphira's warm side, or vice versa. The comatose Arya, while providing a distraction as they flew, simply wasn't the same.

For the first time in a long time, Auron felt lonely.

He took a deep breath and sighed, then gave a confused growl as something tickled his nose. That odd odor he had associated with the wild goat was still present, even though no trace of the animal was left. The silver dragon took another large inhalation, and tried to identify the scent. His heightened sense of smell was amazing at detecting prey or other living things such as plants, and even man-made things. But this one scent had his human brain puzzled. The more he thought about it, it wasn't really a bad smell. It was just irritating that he couldn't place it.

Auron sniffed the area around his large body, trying to determine the source of this new smell. It wasn't on his paws, or his tail that was wrapped around his lower belly. He moved his twitching nose over to his flank, and noticed the scent got stronger here. Up onto his shoulder – yes he was definitely getting closer – towards the prone elf draped on his back. He stopped and wondered if it was coming from her. Careful not to be intrusive or rude, he gently sniffed the top of her raven-haired head. A pleasant aroma of crushed pine needles greeted his nose, which he found quite nice, but it still wasn't what he was looking for. It was close though; it was stronger here than anywhere else. Auron eyed the unconscious elf suspiciously, then his gaze saw the tanned hide underneath her limp body. His saddle...or more accurately, _Saphira's _saddle.

He touched his snout to the leather and inhaled. Instantly, his head was filled with his mystery aroma. It was the smell of fresh cinnamon, but with the added hint of wild berries, and he found himself humming happily as it passed over him. He lay there in his own little world for a moment before his mind snapped back into focus and he realized what this smell really was.

Being Saphira's saddle, the leather hide was laced with her scent. Auron remembered when she had described to him that each dragon had their own unique scent, and that she had pointed his out that day in Teirm. He also recalled that she had shyly mentioned that she found his scent, which she described as mountain air and fresh snow, to be slightly appealing to her. He sniffed the saddle again and was rewarded with another wave of what his brain now recognized as Saphira.

A part of him blushed at the thought of finding her scent attractive, but that part was drowned out by the rest of his mind that missed her and Eragon so horribly. His dragon instincts almost broke through the front of his mind and he found himself standing up, as if he was going to take off back to them. He wrestled his urges under control and laid back down.

Thinking about Saphira brought into light the realization of his evolving feelings for her. They had agreed to simply remain friends, but he couldn't stop noticing how the emotions and sensations he felt when he was around her were still slowly increasing in intensity. They had been even since he slept with her on the shores of Leona Lake. Was he starting to see her as more than just a close friend?

Forcing himself to push these thoughts aside, he once again tried to make himself fall asleep. Dwelling on his feelings – powerful or not - for Saphira only made him miss her and Eragon more. He still had a lot of traveling to do, and Arya's life quite literally depended on him staying focused on his goal of reaching the Varden in time. He simply had to keep them in the back of his mind, no matter how hard it was.

Grunting in frustration that sleep would still not come, Auron decided to compromise. He twisted his head so he was facing the saddle, and Saphira's scent gently wafted from it. Almost immediately, he felt his eyes start to droop. With her scent in his nostrils, it was almost like he was back lying next to her again. He hummed again and slowly let himself succumb to slumber, the image of the sapphire dragoness danced behind his bony eyelids.

_What the hell, _he sighed. _I guess one more step past friends isn't so bad..._

* * *

><p>Nightfall found Eragon and the others worn and dreary, but determined to continue. They headed through the hills, avoiding the tops of fear of being spotted by sentries. Saphira stayed with them on the ground for the same reason. Despite her larger size, she was quite stealthy; only her tail could be heard scraping over the ground like some sort of large blue snake.<p>

The kept on until the sky began to brightened in the east. The sun eventually appeared overhead as the reached the edge of a steep bank covered with mounds of brush. Below, water roared past as him flowed over boulders and sliced through brambles.

"The Ramr!" Eragon shouted over the noise.

Murtagh nodded, "Yes, now we just have to find a place to cross safely."

_That isn't nessesary, _said Saphira. _I can carry you across, no matter how wide the river may be._

_What about the horses? _Eragon asked, looking up and her sparkling blue form. _We can't leave them behind, and they may be too heavy for you to lift._

Saphira snorted at this comment. _As long as you two are not on them, and the silly animals do not struggle to much, then I _can _carry them. After all, if I can dodge arrows from a fortress with three people on my back and lift a fourth by rope...I think I can manage a single horse across a river. _Eragon tried to protest further, but Saphira growled her point. _We cannot afford to squander time here, Eragon._

They informed Murtagh of their idea, and although he didn't care for the idea, he agreed that t was the only way to get across; both upstream and down, the river was to powerful to try and swim. After taking Murtagh over to calm the horses after they were taken by Saphira, she came back for her Rider.

Eragon dozed even while walking. He was barely aware that his two companions were just as drowsy. There were times when neither of them were really leading the horses, and it was only Saphira's constant vigilance that kept them on course. She was just as tired as Eragon, but he could sense in her the determination to push herself to see her silver friend again.

Eventually, the ground became soft and gave way under their feet, forcing them to stop. The sun was high overhead, and the rushing Ramr was no more than a fuzzy line in the distance behind them. They had reached the Hadarac Desert.

A vast expanse of dunes spread to the horizon like ripples on a lake. Scraggly trees grew on scattered patches of solid ground. In the distance, they could just make out a line of purple crags. Never before had Eragon imagined a more desolate landscape.

"Are you sure we will be able to find food for the horses out there?" he asked Murtagh. The hot, dry air stung his throat and made him parched.

Murtagh pointed to the crags, assuring Eragon they would find suitable grasses there for the horses to eat. Walking for a while more, they came upon a large dune that cast a sufficient shadow for them to seek refuge in for a nap. As they settled in the sand, Saphira coiled up next to Eragon and used her wings to further shield them from the sun.

_This is a wondrous place, _she said, stretching happily. _I could spend years here and not notice the passing time._

_It would be a nice place to fly, _agreed Eragon.

_Not only that, but there is plenty of space a dragon needs, mountains to roost and challenging prey to hunt. And the warmth! Cold does not bother me, but the heat makes me feel alive and energetic,_

_You like it that much?_

_Yes._

_Then maybe when this is all done we can return here...all of us, _he promised her. She hummed and held him close as he and Murtagh rested.

They slept just long enough to clear their minds and let the horses rest. No soldiers could be seen to the read, but they did not let that fool them. They knew the Empire would keep searching until they were far beyond the reach of Galbatorix. As sunset neared the weary travelers arrived at the crags they had glimpsed before. The imposing stone bluffs towered over them, casting thin shadows. Heat assailed Eragon like a physical blow as he dismounted Snowfire onto the weather beaten and baked ground. His neck and face were sunburned.

Murtagh started a small fire, then cursed as he picked up a pot. "We don't have enough water, and the horses need to drink," he snapped. The heat and constant hard riding was beginning to take its tole on the two youths, both physically and in their moods.

Eragon was just as irritated, but managed to keep his temper in check. He asked Saphira to dig a hole and he summoned forth the water from the ground. He stood aside to let the horses drink, and drink they did. The thirsty animals quaffed gallons, and he was forced to draw the moisture from even deeper underground to satisfy their thirst. Murtagh filled the water skins and Eragon told Saphira to drink before he let the water go. She took two large draughts, and Eragon drank his fill.

After a quick soup, they rolled out their blankets under the darkening sky and prepared for sleep. Eragon rested against Saphira's scaled flank, trying to get comfortable. She had already fallen asleep, and he could hear her making various noises as her mind wandered. Unfortunately they were not pleasant noises, as Eragon picked out a muffled whine or two interspersed between the growls and moans. He looked at her face, and saw her features distorted in a slight grimace.

Saphira's night terrors were nothing new. Ever since they had split up, Saphira had been having fitful rests whenever they tried to sleep. The huffs and groans were bad enough, but now she had started twitching her legs and tail as well, and Eragon was finding it increasingly difficult to try and get his own rest around her. He loved Saphira, but this constant problem had begun to irritate Eragon, and his mood was already dark to begin with. He wished he could soothe whatever was bothering her, but he knew all to well that it was impossible. He knew what was causing her sleepless nights.

Part of her was missing...the large, silver, scaly part. As Eragon watched her, her legs moved about as if she was trying to grab something, but it kept eluding her grasp. Hurt welled up in him as he joined his mind with hers and tried to comfort her. A small voice whimpered in her mind as Eragon heard her calling out to someone. _No...please...come back..._

Returning to his own mind, Eragon fought to keep the tears from rolling down his face. Saphira's sorrow and despair was overwhelming; he had no idea she was hiding so much pain. It shocked him how attached she had become to Auron, even though it shouldn't have really surprised him at all. He considered Auron his brother, and to that extent even felt a sense of familial love and care for him, as any brother would, and had started to miss him immensely. Eragon had originally assumed that Saphira felt the same way when Auron became a dragon; that he was family. Now, he realized that maybe Saphira had begun to feel something...deeper.

At first, he couldn't really picture them acting that way towards each other, but the more he thought about it, the more it actually made sense. Saphira loved Eragon, and she had said to him that she had come to form the same deep bond of kinship with Auron, as they were all connected now; in blood and in their hearts, souls and minds. But she was a female dragon, and he a male. For all they knew, they may be the only dragons in the world right now, and them starting to see each other romantically wasn't so unexpected. Despite bringing this up once with Auron after seeing them sleep together at Leona Lake, Eragon had been assured by his friend that, while he did care a great deal for Saphira, they had agreed to just remain friends. However, recent events had begun to tell a different tale.

Moving slowly so as not to make any noise, Eragon rose and made his way over to his saddle bags. An idea had come to him to help ease Saphira's loneliness. He dug through his extra cloths until he found what he was looking for: one of Auron's spare shirts that had been left in Eragon's saddle bags from when they had shared a mount, and then Eragon started riding Snowfire after Brom's death.

He crept carefully back over to his twitching and moaning dragoness. For a moment, he hesitated. He knew that if this did what he thought it might, it would mean that the "just friends" had started becoming a little more. But after thinking about it again, Eragon came to find he actually approved. He loved Saphira with all his heart, and he knew she felt the same towards him, but he had no illusions that they would ever be _in love; _it just didn't work that way. Maybe, in some fantastic and different way, if he had become the Knight instead of Auron...Eragon pushed the thought away with a small grin. There was no point in mulling over "what if's" and "maybe's". This was they way things were, and Eragon wouldn't change it for anything. He loved his relationship with his dragoness, and his best friend/brother, and whatever it was those two shared. And if it resulted in them finding a deeper connection with one another, Eragon knew he would fully support it, maybe even encourage it.

Placing the shirt just in front of Saphira's nose, Eragon waited to see what would happen. Almost instantly, she took a deep breath, and she stopped moaning, her legs becoming still. Her face softened, and a small hum issued from her throat. She nuzzled the garment as she took another deep sniff, and Eragon could feel her dark, pained thoughts change into those of contentment. Smiling to himself, he lay back down against her side. Just as his head made contact with her scaled flank, her legs and tail wrapped around him and she snuggled him close. Sending her warm and happy thoughts, Eragon stroked her neck, pleased that he was able to help her find a state of peace. He felt a brief tendril of gratitude and appreciation enter his mind from hers, and then she fell into a peaceful dream about the three of them flying above the sandy desert floor...a dream which Eragon happily shared.

* * *

><p>As Eragon and the others experienced their first night in the Hadarac, Auron was leaving it behind. Sleeping with the scent of Saphira in his nostrils had rejuvenated his body and spirit. He had rose to the sunrise and set off once again towards the Beors. He pushed his body to it's absolute limits, ignoring the fatigue and other bodily urges as the day flew by. He powered his wings through the arid desert air, and in the distance, the majestic Beors grew ever closer.<p>

His perseverance and determination paid off. As the sun reached it's peak and began descending the other half of the sky, the sandy dunes beneath him gave way to grassy knolls and rolling hills. The air became cooler, and he could feel the comforting breeze blowing from the snow-capped peaks high above.

He stopped once, to catch a mouthful of the mountain-dwelling deer and give his wings a short respite. Then it was back into the air again. His dragon instincts were telling him that his body was rapidly approaching its limit, but he pushed the thoughts away. He was getting close, and he couldn't afford to take it easy now. Arya had told them that she could survive the poison in this comatose state for no more than four days. The sun was beginning to set on the third day since rescuing her and Eragon from Gil'ead...which meant that Auron had until sunset tomorrow to get her to the Varden, or she wouldn't survive.

Finally, his wings began to falter, so Auron landed by a small stream that ran out of the mountains towards the desert to refresh himself, just as the sun was kissing the horizon on its way to rest. As he lapped at the cool water, he mentally reviewed the images Arya had sent to his and Eragon's mind, detailing the directions to where the Varden were. Studying his surroundings, Auron was pleasantly surprised to find he was closer than he originally thought; as he had flown through the Hadarac, he had begun to angle eastwards along the Beors. Instead of flying straight south to the mountains, then following them east, then south again, he had shaved off nearly half a day's travel sub-consciously. The very stream he drank from, lead back into the mountains into a narrow valley...the same stream that lead into the Beartooth River and he would follow south to the Lake Kostha-merna, where the waterfall Arya had told him to seek passage to the Varden lay.

Humming to himself, Auron could almost see the finish line ahead. If he pushed himself just a little more, continuing on through the night, he should reach the waterfall by mid-morning. Taking another large draught from the cool mountain water to fortify himself, he cast a glance back at his silent passenger. Her head lay limply against his back, but her breathing was still steady.

_Not far now, _he promised. _Try to hold on just a little longer... _Ignoring the protests of his weary and sore muscles, he thrust himself back into the air once more, and entered the valley. The steady sound of his wing-beats rebounded off the sides of the great stone giants, and echoed on through the crisp evening air.

* * *

><p>It was freezing when Eragon and the others woke. He would have been shivering from the cold, had it not been for Saphira snuggling him close. The sand had a pink hue to it, and the sky was hazy. Murtagh's mood had not improved with sleep, and Eragon found his own rapidly deteriorating. During a quick breakfast he asked, "Do you think it will be long before we leave the desert?"<p>

The older youth glowered at him. "We're only crossing a small section of it, so I can't imagine it taking us more than two or three days."

"But look how far we have already come."

"Alright, maybe it won't!" Murtagh snapped angrily. He stopped, and rubbed his face. "All I care about is getting out the Hadarac as quickly as possible. And it's not easy when you have to stop and pick sand out of your eyes every few minutes."

They finished eating and packed up the camp once more. As they started out, a line of dark smudges became visible on the horizon. At first they thought them to be nothing more than distant hills, but they were still skeptical. At midday, they stopped for a brief rest and noticed that the morning haze had dissipated, the distant smudges gaining definition.

No longer where they indistinct purple-blue lumps, but rather broad, forest covered mounds with clear outlines. The air above was pale white. Eragon stared, confused, but the more he tried to make sense of it, the more puzzled he became. He blinked and shook his head, thinking that it must be an illusion of some sort. Yet, there they were...whatever they were. He started to voice his concern to Murtagh and Saphira when the realization of what he was seeing hit him like a brick wall.

What they had taken to be hills were actually the bases of gigantic mountains, scores of miles wide. Except for the dense forest on their lower regions, they were completely covered with snow and ice. This was what Eragon had seen when he thought the sky was turning white. In both directions, the massive mountains stretched as far as the eye could see, like a great set of stone teeth linking Alagaesia with the stars. _There's no end to them! _he thought.

Both Murtagh and Saphira were floored by this revelation, realizing that this is the very reason why the Empire stopped at the Hadarac Desert. Entire nations could exist, hidden in the valleys that seemingly went on forever.

As they day wore on, he Beors seemed to get no closer, although the landscape around the trio vegan to change. Sand slowly gave way to hard-packed dirt. In place of dunes, patches of green plants and furrows began to appear, and a cool breeze greeted them. The horses sensed the change in climate and hurried forward eagerly. When evening had subdued the sun, the foothills were a mere league away. Herds of gazelles bounded through the lush fields of waving grass, and Eragon caught Saphira eyeing them hungrily. The set up their camp by a stream, relieved to finally be out of the punishing desert.

* * *

><p>With a staggering <em>thump<em>, Auron's legs impacted the ground and he panted heavily. His wings had finally given out, and they now hung limply at his sides. The sun had began to slowly set, but his goal was so close now. It had taken him longer than he predicted to reach the head of the lake; his weary wings constantly needing breaks, and it slowed his progress considerably. He had managed to reach Lake Kostha-merna, and was only a little ways from the waterfall at its head; he could hear the distant roar of water pounding against rocks. Ignoring the burning sensation in his muscles, he forced himself to continue on foot the rest of the way. The monotonous rhythm of walking helped to steady his mind and he was able to achieve a good pace.

Arriving at the head of the lake, the thunderous sound of the waterfall nearly deafened his heightened sense of hearing, but he drowned it out and focused on he next task. When Auron and Eragon had linked their minds with Arya, she had imparted a phrase that they would need to shout to get the attention of the Varden's sentries. Although it also required them to smash a rock against the cliff face, Auron's muscular tail ought to be enough to do the trick.

Snapping his tail against the rock, he shouted openly with his mind, _Ai fricai abr du Varden gata vanta! _A friend of the Varden seeks passage! He roared with his powerful lungs to further illustrate his needs. After a few tense moments, nothing happened. He pounded the rocky face with his tail again and repeated the message. Nothing.

Growling to himself, Auron prepared to start taking more aggressive measures when a flicker of movement above caught his eye. Normal eyes wouldn't have been able to pick out the figures clad in dark clothing against the gray rock, especially in the fading light. But dragon eyes weren't normal eyes, and Auron could clearly count the two dozen armed men who trained their bows on his hulking form. The sound of the bowstrings being drawn was like a hive of angry bees getting ready to strike. Auron prepared to fight, raising his wings to cover Arya's lip form on his back, when another sound reached him. With a mighty scrapping sound, two massive stone doors opened in the cliff face, and he could see a tunnel leading into the mountain. He saw the light from torches reflect of a smooth, pale surface in front of him, and a cold, condescending voice reached his ears.

"Well now...this _is _a surprise..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh, did Auron just bite off more than he can chew? You probably all know who that nasty voice belongs to, and what it means for our silver friend. **

**Full credit for the "Saphira's saddle" scene rightfully belongs to Fresh Blood. I borrowed the idea from his story, thinking it would fit my situation here as well. If you claim to be an ExS lover, you'd have better have read his story, "The Future Begins" (Epically Awesome in the 10****th**** degree!) One of my personal favorites. **

**Until next time!**


	19. Into the Mountains

Auron gazed down his long nose to focus on the figure that had spoken. The tall, bald man was wearing a finely embroidered cloak, but had a dagger belted to his hip. A pair of cold, dark eyes met Auron's and he could feel a mental prod issuing from the man. Immediately, he fortified his mind behind iron barriers, his dragon strength and energy making the defenses that more potent. A scowl appeared on the man's face, and his lips parted in a sneer. "Now now, there's no need to hide from me, my friend. I merely wish to see if you can be trusted."

_Do not talk to me as if I am some mere animal, _Auron growled, he teeth showing in a small snarl. He had only known this person for mere moments, and already disliked him greatly. He could obviously use magic – he had the smell of it about him – and was capable of mentally accessing others minds. That could not be allowed. _And if you try to invade my mind again, there will be serious consequences. _

The mental prod halted, but the cold sneer remained. "If you will not let me in your mind, I cannot be sure of your intentions. I know of only one live dragon and three eggs in existence; you do not match the description of either. Tell me, where did you come from dragon?"

_My origins are of no concern of yours, mage. What is your concern is that I have come seeking sanctuary with the Varden. Are you of them?_

"Perhaps. But how does a seemingly wild dragon know of such a people? Unless you are working for the Empire-" The accusing statement was cut off by another sharp growl. Auron lowered his head until his bared teeth were inches from the man's face. The man did not back away, but a flicker of unease flashed behind his eyes.

_You would do well to mind your tongue, lest I remove it for you. _Auron's patience were wearing thin. Arya had told him and Eragon that they would be tested upon reaching the Varden, but this was starting to sound more like and interrogation. _If I was of the Empire – which I am not – I would be attacking you this very moment, instead of politely asking to enter. Now, I ask you again; are you of the Varden?_

"I refuse to answer your questions until you reveal who you are and where you come from, dragon." The cold eyes stared down Auron's ice-blue gaze and the tension was so thick, sparks could have danced in the air. Auron prepared another menacing growl, when a new voice spoke up, right beside him.

"Barzul! Has the magic addled your brain, spellcaster? This dragon has come seeking our help and you dare accuse it of treachery?" Auron looked around for the new speaker, and his gaze led him down to a small figure by his right foreleg. The diminutive man stood no higher than his knee, but was solidly built and wearing a set of chain-mail armor. A long, braided beard flowed from his face, which was set in a scowl at the taller, bald man. _A dwarf! _Auron gasped to himself.

The bald man's peiceing gaze shifted to the dwarf. "Mind yourself, Orik! I am in charge of security for this mountain, and no-one, not even a _dragon_ shall be permitted without first discerning their intentions." The dwarf fell silent, but the skin above his beard flushed red – and it wasn't the color of shame. "Now, dragon," the tall man continued, taking a step closer. "You _will _allow me in to your mind, or I will order these men to shoot!" He reached out with his hand, as if to put it to Auron's forehead. Behind him, the line of archers and those on the cliff above drew their bows even tighter.

That was the last straw. Auron definetly did not like or trust this man, and had no intention of letting him enter his mind. Baring his teeth fully, Auron let out a loud snarl. _Touch me, and I will smear the walls with you! _The man jumped, and signaled the arches to shoot, but Auron's snarl had made them flinch. Seizing his moment, the silver dragon shouted in the ancient language to all, _I am not of the Empire! I mean you no harm, but I WILL defend myself if necessary!_

Even if they did not fully understand the words themselves,the meaning behind them was clear, and the soldiers slowly began to lower their weapons. The bald man however, did not back down. His eyes grew feral and tried to speak again, but Auron cut him off. _If you still doubt my intentions are anything but sincere, maybe this will change your mind. _He slowly folded his wings against his back, and the limp form of Arya became visible.

The dwarf beside him cursed and peered closer at the elf's prone body. "It's the egg-courier, Arya!"

"What?" The bald man faltered.

_I and several companions managed to rescue her from Gil'ead. She has been poisoned and needs immediate help. That is why I sought the Varden. _

"You see?" the dwarf shouted to his tall companion. "The dragon's intentions are as he says. He has brought us Arya and seeks sanctuary from the Empire! Even you cannot ignore his claim now." Auron confirmed this with a snort and a nod.

The bald man eyed him carefully. "Be that as it may, he still refuses to submit to a mental screening. I must confer with Ajihad on this."

_You talk to whomever you need to, but you are NOT getting into my mind, _Auron vowed. The bald man gave him another sneer, then his expression became blank and his lips moved, as if speaking to someone. After several more tense moment's his eyes focused on Auron again.

"You have been permitted entrance. Follow me," He turned in his heel to proceed down the tunnel, but Auron hesitated.

_Wait, what about Arya? She needs a healer! _The bald man stopped, then snapped his fingers and a group of men nervously untied Arya from Auron's back, the dragon's eyes watching them carefully. They lifted her from his back and hurried down the dark corridor, our of sight. _I will you see you soon, _he called after her, hoping she was going to be alright.

At the bald man's instance, Auron followed him and the remaining soldiers down the stone tunnel. By his front leg, the dwarf kept pace rather easily, and Auron could feel resentment for the mage emanating from him. He extended his mind towards the man, _Orik, right? _The dwarf stumbled, surprised at being addressed by the silver dragon, then grunted curtly and nodded. _Thank you for what you tried to do back there, _Auron said. Again, all he got was a grunt in reply.

They continued down the tunnel for quite some time, until Auron thought they had been walking for hours. Finally, they stopped at another pair of massive doors, and the bald man tuned to face him. "Beyond here lies the city of Tronjheim. You will remain on the ground and follow us into the city, understood?" A snort was all he got in reply, and he snapped his fingers at the dwarven guards. The doors swung open and Auron fought the urge to gasp at what was revealed.

They had traveled through one entire side of the mountain and now stood inside a massive crater ten miles wide. The peak, which leagues above, opened to reveal the blue sky beyond. In the center of the crater sat a polished white mound of marble. _Not a mound, _Auron realized, _A city! _Standing nearly a mile high itself, the city of Tronjheim had been carved out of a single enormous piece of pure white marble. The amount of time and effort taken to construct such a marvel was more than Auron could imagine.

The group continued down the stone path until they reached a tall gate guarded by two golden statues. Everywhere he looked, Auron saw the faces of humans and dwarves alike, their eyes watching him closely. Many showed wonder at his presences, while others – mainly the dwarves – frowned and scowled, and some even turned and walked away. Through the throngs of people they walked until they entered the city itself. Auron was lead down a hallway easily big enough for both him and Saphira to have walked side-by-side and still had enough room. As they entered a main chamber, Auron looked up, only to see the ceiling was far overhead. But it wasn't a plain stone ceiling; it was a gigantic dawn sapphire carved in the shape of a rose, it's dusky color casting a cool red glow upon the rooms below.

He followed his escorts down a side passage and stopped before a set of wooden doors. The bald man curtly told him to mind his manners, as the people behind this door were the most powerful in the Varden. The doors were opened, and Auron slowly walked inside. He found himself inside a massive library, shelves of books lined each wall. Above, a second balcony with numerous sofas and chairs sat, joined to the main floor by an iron staircase. Behind a large oak desk sat a man with skin as dark as the night itself. He wore an unreadable expression as the silver dragon settled down in front of him. To his right, another dwarf stood, but this one was no ordinary dwarf. Upon his head sat a crown of gold encrusted with many jewels, in his hand a massive war hammer with a similarly decorated handle. Auron realized that this dwarf must be the king Orik had been muttering about to himself as they had traversed the city.

The bald man walked over to the staircase and joined another figure in the shadow. Auron had to keep from staring when he realized that the second figure was an exact twin of the man who tried to invade his mind, the pair of them watching him closely. A series of chills ran down his scaled back, and then the dark-skinned man stood and addressed him.

"Greetings, dragon. I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden." He spoke with a strange accent, yet his voice was calm and level. He gestured to the regal-looking dwarf by his side. "This is his royal highness, King Hrothgar, leader of the dwarven clans." Auron inclined his head in a show of respect.

_I am honored. _Ajihad studied his large form for a second before continuing.

"My advisors tell me that, although you claim you intend us no harm, you refuse to submit yourself to inspection."

Auron shifted uncomfortably. _It is not out of disrespect, _he said slowly. _But my mind is my own. Also, there is information pertaining to others that I do not wish revealed until the appropriate time...for their safety as well as mine. _

Ajihad's intense brown eyes never faltered as they held the dragon's gaze. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, he spoke again. "I can understand wanting to protect those you care for, however this places me in a difficult position. We cannot fully accept, nor trust you, unless you give us some explanation as to who you are and what brought you here."

Auron knew he spoke the truth, and part of him felt like he needed to come clean about himself and what he was doing here. But another part of him rebelled at the thought: who he was, and the identity of his friends, was his most valuable secret. Glancing at the Twins, the cold feeling of mistrust still churning inside him, Auron decided to push his luck just a little further.

_It is not my intent to cause affront, _he assure them. _But the secrets I carry affect not only my own life, but the lives of several incredibly important people; people not only important to me, but the Varden and all of Alagaesia itself. _The silver dragon took a deep breath to steady himself. _To that end, I will only reveal this information to those I am certain I can trust. _He focused his ice-blue eyes on the man in front of him. _If I may be so bold, wise Ajihad, I request that only you and his noble highness King Hrothgar be present when I divulge this information._

The dark man studied the dragon carefully, stroking his short beard in thought. "Had that request been made by any other man, I would have him locked up for such insubordination. However, as a dragon, such a nobility grants you such lenience. Leave us!" The last statement was directed at the guards, and they bowed and exited the room. King Hrothgar also dismissed his personal guards.

_Them too,_ Auron looked pointedly at the Twins. Ajihad argued that they were his most trusted advisors, but Auron insisted. With identical scowls, the bald duo retreated from the room. The dwarf Orik made to leave as well, but Auron stopped him. _You may stay, Orik. _This drew a surprised look from the remaining people present, Orik included. _You argued for my admittance to this mountain before I revealed I had brought Arya. I believe you to be as trustworthy and honorable a man as your king. _Orik paused, then bowed his head and returned to stand next to his king. With a thud, the wooden doors shut, leaving only the three men and the dragon in the room.

Auron's eyes swept over the men in front of him. _What I am about to reveal to you, you must never reveal to _anyone_ else, without my expressed consent. I ask you to swear this to me in the ancient language, so I know you speak the truth. _He half expected them to argue, but after only a few moments hesitation, they agreed. One after the other, they swore their secrecy to Auron in the ancient language. He thanked them, then took another deep breath to steady himself. _Whatever happens next, please do not panic, _he assured them.

Six eyes bored into him as he closed his own eyes and concentrated. Curses, mutters and whispers of wonder flew from their lips as the silver dragon before them began to shift and change. It grew smaller, it's fierce features being replaced by human ones. In less than a minute, the dragon was gone. In it's place, wearing nothing but a pair of breeches and an oversized leather saddle, was a young man.

Auron opened his eyes and stared back at the three men with the same ice-blue irises that his dragon form had only moments ago. He spoke calmly, yet assuredly. "My name is Auron. I am _Chevalier Skulblaka..._a Dragon Knight."

* * *

><p>Tired and haggard, but with triumphant smiles on their faces, Eragon and Murtagh sat around the fire congratulating each other. Saphira crowed happily, startling the horses. They had done it; they had traversed the Hadarac Desert and made it to the Beor Mountains. <em>I am outside the Empire, <em>Eragon thought happily. No longer would they have to avoid towns and soldiers. No more would he and Saphira have to hide themselves like fugitives. They were free. But, another thought pushed his jubilation away. After witnessing the atrocities committed by Galbatorix and those who served him, Eragon realized he could no longer sit idly by. As a Rider, it was his duty to help those without the strength necessary to oppose the mad king and his Empire.

As they sat in awe of their accomplishment, Eragon's wind began to wander to Auron. He wondered if his friend was safe, and if he had managed to get Arya help in time. He had tried to avoid discussing such things with Saphira, as he knew his dragoness felt the same feelings of despair he did, only much more so. She acted happily enough when they talked, but he knew, at the corner of her mind, she missed her silver companion immensely. Sometimes he would see her just staring of into the distance, as if she expected him to appear out of the clouds and rush towards them.

Saphira was no longer trying to deny what these feelings were telling her. Her and Auron had agreed to remain friends, but that didn't stop the emotions from building all this time. For the first time since they appeared laying next to him in Teirm, she let them well up inside her, no longer afraid of what they meant. They had grown closer, almost in defiance of what they had promised each other at Leona Lake. The moments they shared after leaving Teirm, and the outside of Gil'ead. As Eragon and Murtagh talked happily around the fire, she lifter her eyes to the stars and silently prayed to whatever spirits were listening. She prayed that they would bring him back to her so she could finally tell him how she felt.

As she brought her gaze back down to the fire-side, a hiss rose in her throat as she spotted movement less than a league away. _Look! _She said abruptly to her companions. A column of figures was marching east, their numbers stretched for nearly a mile. There numst have been hundreds! In front, a standard-bearer rode before them in a black chariot, holding aloft a crimson banner.

"The Empire," Eragon groaned tiredly. "They found us somehow..."

"Maybe," Murtagh said, studying the figures himself. "But those are Urgals, not men."

"How do you know?"

"That banner bears the crest of the Urgal chieftain. He and I have...crossed paths before."

Eragon hurriedly covered the fire with dirt. "We must go. I know you have no desire to go to the Varden, but Saphira and I must find them. Here's a compromise; come with me until we reach Lake Kostha-merna, then go your own way." Murtagh hesitated, his eyes unsure. Eragon added quickly, "If you leave now, then the Urgals will follow you, and you would be left to handle them on your own."

Murtagh thought for a second, then rose and tossed his saddlebags over Tornac's sides. "Fine. But when we near the Varden, I _will _leave." Eragon desperately wanted to question Murtagh on why he would not come with them, but a mental urge from Saphira silenced him. He readied Snowfire and mounted him, and the galloped out of camp. Behind them, Saphira took off in a flurry of wings and circled above.

_Which direction shall I fly? _she asked.

_East, along the Beors._

She stilled her wings and balanced on a column of warm air. _I wonder why the Urgals are here. Perhaps they were sent to attack the Varden._

_Then we have to try and warn them, _Eragon answered back, as he and Murtagh guided the horses past half-visible obstacles. As they night deepened, the Urgals faded into the gloom behind them.

* * *

><p>For a moment, nobody said anything. Finally it was Hrothgar who broke the silence. "By Guntera! He is just a boy!" He had Orik began talking very fast amongst themselves in Dwarvish, but Ajihad's eyes never left Auron. He raised his hand to silence his two companions and addressed Auron firmly.<p>

"I believe _now_ would be a good time for that explanation, my friend."

Auron bowed his head, and took a deep breath. "As I said before, I am _Chevalier Skulblaka, _a Dragon Knight. My blood was mixed with that of a dragon and it has granted me many abilities far beyond that of a normal man, in addition to the ability to actually become a dragon."

"And just where did you happen to encounter a dragon for this to take place?" Hrothgar asked suspiciously. "The only dragon we know of is that of Galbatorix."

Auron smiled, despite himself. "There is another. It belongs to the newest Dragon Rider." At this statement, even Ajihad's eyes went wide. To stem the tide of questions directed at him, Auron continued. "I cannot reveal much about him, in order to protect him and his dragon, but suffice to say I have been with them since the start of our journey from our home in Carvahall. We have traveled together for many months, and it is during these months that it came to pass that my blood was infused with that of his dragon." Auron then continued on to tell them briefly what had transpired on their journey, and that they had been accompanied by none other that Brom. He neglected to go into too much detail, stating that when he arrived, the Rider would reveal the rest. As understandably anxious as Ajihad and the others were to hear of the full details, they accepted what little Auron did tell them.

"Well, it seems that Fate may well favor the Varden yet. A new Rider, and a mythical Knight as well," Ajihad mused. Then, almost as if he hadn't noticed before, his eyes glanced over Auron's exposed body. "You will no doubt be fatigued from your journey. I will have clothes fetched for you and quarters arranged."

"There is no need," Auron insisted, and immediately began shifting back into his dragon form. _I would just as rather remain in this form for the time being. I have grown quite accustomed to it. _He rolled his massive shoulders and stretched his back. _However, if I may make one request? _Ajihad inclined his head for him to continue. _As I will inevitably retake human form, and very possibly do battle in it, may I request a new set of armor? My own self-made battle wear is...well, rather patchy._

Hrothgar banged him war-hammer against the ground. "I will see to it personally. Mine clan is the Ingeitum – master smiths and metalworkers. To forge a set of armor for a Dragon Knight would be a pleasure...no, a privilege!" Auron bowed his large, silver head to the king.

_I am honored, King Hrothgar. _

Orik beamed at him. "We will use the finest mail available, so that when you strike your enemies down, the last thing they see will be our fine work!" he joked, and even Hrothgar gave a small chuckle.

_Actually, _Auron began. His mind wandered to a wild idea he had. Ever since becoming a dragon, he had marveled at the strength of his scales. He and Saphira weren't exactly gentle when they would play fight, but even their sharp claws had a hard time breaking though their steel-like hides without a serious amount of effort. He wondered if they could be used in a similar way, but in his other body. _Would it be possible to make a set of armor from some of my scales? _he asked the dwarf king.

"Hmm...an armor made from dragon scales? I don't know if it has ever been done, but mine clan would relish the challenge."

_Then I will try and get you some to experiment with, _Auron promised happily. _Again, you honor me, King Hrothgar. I will repay you some day. _

"I'm sure you will," Ajihad said with a gleam in his eye. "Once you have rested, I would like you to join the ranks of our soldiers so that we may ascertain your fighting abilities before we rely on you in battle."

_Of course._

Ajihad then told him of the great dragonhold that lay above the star sapphire, and the myriad of caves that mined it. It is the place the Dragon Riders of old would remain with their partners while they stayed in Tronjheim. Auron bid them farewell, and made his way from the study. He hurried through the halls and leapt into the air as soon as he was out of the city. Circling around the great marble masterpiece that was Tronjhiem, he flew to the top and landed upon the massive red jewel that formed the floor of the dragonhold. Auron eyed the numerous marble caves that encircled the center floor, and looked for one that was not only large enough for him, but Saphira and Eragon too for when they arrived.

Settling down on a large cushion in the largest cave, Auron thought about where his friends were and if they were safe. Again, his heart and stomach did back-flips when he thought of Saphira. Using her scent-laced saddle to help him sleep the last few days had made him acutely aware of his growing feelings for the dragoness. Part of him wanted to leave and search for them, but he mentally checked himself when he realized that they could be anywhere in the Beors by now. He promised himself that, when they did fianlly meet again though, he was no longer going to be afraid of his affection for Saphira. He'd give anything to see that fanged smile one more time.

Fatigue overwhelmed him them, and he gave up the battle to remain conscious. As he let sleep finally take him, he mused over what the next few days would bring now that he was here with the Varden. The last thing he thought of before his mind went black was the smell of cinnamon and wild berries.

* * *

><p>Ever since spotting the column of Urgals moving east along the Beors two days ago, it had been another non-stop flight on horseback to stay ahead of the beasts. Their spirits had not improved any when Murtagh had discovered that it was no ordinary Urgals chasing them. They were in fact Kull; elite breeds of Urgals, standing nearly eight feet tall and thicker around than a man was tall. They never stopped, never rested, never gave up.<p>

The tension between Eragon and Murtagh had not lessened either. The deeper they fled into the Beors, the more Murtagh began to insist he did not want to go to the Varden. Eragon kept reassuring him that they would find him a way out, but things were rapidly looking less and less likely.

In the two days they had been fleeing, Eragon and the others had entered the narrow valley that lead to Lake Kostha-merna. In the distance they could hear the steady sound of a waterfall, and they knew they were getting close. The forest they were galloping through ended, and they found themselves on a pebble beach directly to the left of the mouth of the Beartooth River. The deep Kostha-merna filled the valley ahead, blocking their way. The mountain wall restricted passage on either side of the water to a thin strip of shore no more than a few steps wide. At the lake's far end, a broad sheet of water tumbled down a black cliff into mounds of frothing water as it met the lake's surface.

"Do we go to the falls?" asked Murtagh uncertainly.

"Yes," Eragon replied, and they began to pick their way along the lake's left side. There was barely enough room for Saphira between the sheer valley wall and the lake; she had to walk with two feet in the water.

They were halfway to the falls when Murtagh warned, "Urgals!"

Eragon whirled around. By the shore, where they had been only minutes prior, hulking figures streamed out of the forest. The Urgals massed before the lake, and a particularly thick one gestured at Saphira. With guttural grunts and harsh, broken speech, the horde split and began advancing up both side of the lake. Eragon and the others were left without and escape route. The narrow shore forced the bulky Kull to walk single file.

Murtagh slapped the horses on the flanks and shouted to Eragon to run. Without warning, Saphira took off and wheeled back towards the Urgals. Eragon pleaded with her to come back, but she ignored his cries. She dove at the beasts, bellowing fiercely. They tried to scatter, but they were pressed against the cliff wall. The raging dragoness caught one and began tearing into it with her talons and fangs. The remainder of the horde pressed on, undeterred.

Saphira dove at them again, then rolled away as a cloud of black arrows flew at her. Most clattered of her armored flanks, but Eragon's arms twinged with bonded pain as her wings were pierced. With a loud splash, she dove into the lake and continued to harass the Urgal from the water, snapping at them with her fangs and tail. The ugly brutes responded by stabbing at her with spears, and a few of them managed to bloody her nose.

With the Urgals momentarily distracted, Eragon and Murtagh pushed on until they were at the falls. Eragon searched his memories for Arya's instructions, then picked up a rock and began banging on the cliff wall. He shouted the message again and again, but nothing happened.

He turned to Murtagh, only to have his words cut off by Saphira leaping out of the water to stand in front of them, crouched and ready to attack. _Behind you! _she cried. They turned and glimpsed a Kull bearing down on them. Up close, the beast was like a small giant. Murtagh drew back his sword and threw it with incredible speed. The weapon revolved once before impacting the Urgal's chest with a dull crunch. Before another Kull could reach them, he dashed forward and yanked his blade out of the body.

Eragon stuck out with his magic, and several Urgals toppled over in pain as their knees broke beneath them. But their numbers just kept coming. A flight of arrows brushed past them and clattered against the cliff. The two youths ducked and covered their heads. With a small growl, Saphira jumped over them so her armored sides protected them. A chorus of clinks sounded as a second volley bounced off her scales.

"What now?" Murtagh shouted. There was still no opening in the cliff. "We can't stay here!"

"I don't know!" Eragon called back in a panic. He ran through Arya's instructions again. This is where they were supposed to be, but nothing was happening!

_Eragon! _Saphira cried in his head. Her tail twitched as she was stuck again and she snarled in pain. _I can't keep this up. They are tearing me to pieces! _Eragon looked around wildly, trying to find someway out. There were Kull in front of them, and Kull on the opposite bank. Behind them, the thunderous waterfall raged from the mountain above. They had nowhere to go.

As they braced for the inevitable onslaught, another sound drowned out the pounding of the waterfall. All eyes, human, dragon and Urgal alike, looked up as an earsplitting roar echoed though the valley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three guesses on who that is...**


	20. Reunion

**A/N: I know I kinda rushed through Eragon & Saphira's journey through the Beors a bit (book: 3-4 chapters, me: half a chapter), and I intend to condense certain areas here as well, specifically the long scene in Ajihad's office. If this bothers anyone, I apologize. I do intend to make it up though...and here's how. **

**I have been drooling with anticipation to write this chapter and the next. Played over and over again in my head, they have taunted me, as this is where things get really serious, specifically for two certain dragons. Hopefully I did it right, let me know. **

* * *

><p>Eragon's ears vibrated as the intense roar rebounded off the stone cliffs surrounding him and the others. His vision blurred for a moment, and he blinked to clear it. As he looked towards the group of Kull advancing on him, the lead Urgals vanished in a flash of silver and white. The terrified beasts screamed in horror as <em>something<em> tore into them and smashed into the lake with a mighty splash. Eragon and the others simply stood there, stunned at what had just transpired, when the surface of the water exploded, revealing a distinctively familiar head and torso.

The remaining Urgals scrambled every which way as the dragon – yes, _dragon_ – roared at them again with it's powerful lungs. This time though, the roar was a mixture of rage and pain; the pain resulting from a half broken spear lodged in its silver shoulder, the last defiant act of one of the now dead and floating Urgals from the first attack. The two youth's and dragoness's eyes widened further when an all-too familiar voice sounded in their heads.

_Agh! You three so __**owe **__me for that! _This silver dragon lunged again at the faltering Urgals, tearing into them with it's powerful jaws. Beside him, Eragon felt a rush of emotions from Saphira.

_Auron! _she screamed, unrestrained joy flowing from her at the sight of him. _AURON! _She tensed and coiled her hind legs, preparing to jump to his side and help him fight, but a short, barking roar from him stopped her.

_No, stay back! Get inside! _He whipped his body around quickly, and his muscular tail smashed into a line of advancing Urgals on the bank, the monsters toppling like sticks.

_Inside? _Eragon asked, incredulously. He turned back to the cliff face, only to see a tunnel had appeared where only solid rock was moments before. Out of the opening streamed a dozen or so archers, and they began firing arrows at the advancing Urgals. A short, broad man wearing mail and brandishing a war-axe furiously waved at them to come inside. With a shocked mental stumble, Eragon realized that it was a dwarf. He turned back to the scene in front of him.

Auron saw them hesitate. _Go, __**now!**_ he urged them, and pushed with his mind for emphasis. Another swipe from his massive paw and yet another Urgal met it's demise. _I can handle things out here. Please, go! _Tearing themselves away from the spectacle, Murtagh slapped the horses flanks and drove them into the tunnel, Eragon and Saphira following closely behind, but their gaze was locked over her shoulder looking back at Auron.

As they entered the tunnel, the sounds of battle became drowned out by the pounding of the waterfall. Murtagh and the horses disappeared up ahead as Saphira and Eragon stopped to catch their breath. Eragon shouted for him to wait, but it was no use, and he surged forward to follow. Just as Eragon rounded a corner and passed under an arched doorway, he found himself in a large room face to face with several armed soldiers in fine armor, and a tall bald man was holding a dagger at Murtagh's throat. A bead of sweat dotted the young man's brow and his eyes narrowed. Eragon reached for the magic, but the bald man shot him a glare.

"Stop! If you use magic, I will know, and I will kill you're lovely friend here who was kind enough to mention you were a Rider." Beside him, Eragon heard the dwarf curse under his breath and prepare to argue with the man, but a low growl from behind them silenced them all.

_You harm anyone and you'll have _me _to answer to, mage. _Auron came up from behind them, spitting out the spear shaft he had pulled from his shoulder. As the wooden shaft clattered to the ground, the silver dragon eyed the bald spellcaster threateningly. _Not this nonsense again. I have told you who these people are, they are no threat to you or the Varden._

The bald man let out his trademark sneer. "Forgive me for not taking you at your word, _half-breed. _After all, you keep a surprising amount of secrets. Unlike you, however, these ones _will _be screened for deception. Ajihad has said so himself." The air crackled with tension as Auron and the bald man stared each other down, a deep snarl coming from the silver dragon's throat, and Eragon and the others nervously waiting for the outcome.

_Fine, _Auron relented. _But you cause them _any _harm and I will personally- _His threat was cut off as Saphira jumped at him and began rubbing up against his side affectionately, a loud hum issuing from her throat. He hummed back, surprised, and for the first time, Eragon took a good look at his friend.

Being that this was the first time seeing Auron's dragon body since before they met Murtagh many weeks ago, Eragon was shocked at how much he had grown. His shoulders, once dead even with Saphira's, were now a good several inches taller than hers. His large, angled body rippled with muscle, and his massive wings were tucked firmly against his broad back. The scales that covered his body no longer had the ice-blue tinge to them at the edges, they were completely silver-gray, although his wing membranes still had a blue coloration mixed into the dominant gray tone. His chest and shoulders were broader and wider than before, and his muscular tail lay behind him like a large fallen tree. His proud, silver head sat atop his thick neck, high enough that the top of Saphira's head brushed under his chin...and this was exactly what the dragoness was attempting to do.

Saphira rubbed her head against Auron's neck and jaw, flicking her tongue against his cheek and hummed contentedly. Eragon could feel extreme happiness and several other emotions emanate from her, and when he connected to Auron's mind the feelings doubled. The silver dragon wrapped his left wing around the sapphire dragoness and pulled her close in a warm embrace, and she nuzzled the underside of his chin with her nose. Auron jerked away at her touch, feeling something amiss, and looked down at her. Then, with a tenderness that surprised even him, began to gently lick the wounds on Saphira's snout. Eragon thought Saphira would melt right there, judging by the wave of emotions he felt from her, and she shivered happily at his soft touch.

Unfortunately, Eragon was jerked back to the reality in front of him by another sharp retort by the bald man still holding the dagger to Murtagh's throat. "Enough, you will be examined, now!" He dropped the dagger from Murtagh and a soldier behind him took the youth captive in his place, holding a long sword to the boy's neck. The spellcaster strode over to Eragon and placed his hand against his brow. Immediately, a harsh mental probe invaded him mind. He instinctively through up barriers, but the man told him not to resist. The probe stabbed at his mind again and Eragon fought the urge to scream in pain as the man began tearing through his memories. His childhood, the death of Garrow, fleeing the Ra'zac – it all flashed before him. Eragon grew angry as more sensitive memories were probed.

Just then, another feeling flooded his mind, and he felt the warm presence of Saphira and Auron join with him. Their minds linked with his and the pain from the bald spellcaster's assault lessened. _We are with you, little one, do not fear. _Saphira's gentle voice filled his head.

_Aye, _Auron added. _We can keep him from certain things, but you must think of them quickly. We are already shielding our words from him. _Eragon acknowledged this, and began filtering out the things he didn't want the man to know. His training with Brom and what he had leaned in the ancient language was among his first thoughts to hide, as well as other more personal memories, such as Auron's lineage and where it came from, as well as his thoughts of the dragons's evolving relationship.

After what seemed like an eternity of playing cat and mouse in his mind with the invading man's mental probe, he released Eragon's forehead and the boy sagged to the side. He was caught by the dwarf, who had scowled at the mage the entire time. "Barzul," he cursed. "You went to far, he isn't was strong enough for that!"

"He will live, Orik," the man said dispassionately, and turned to face Murtagh. "Now, your turn."

"No, I will allow no one into my mind." Murtagh strained against the sword at his neck, the blade cutting the skin slightly. Unbeknownst to any others, Auron had tuned his gaze to Murtagh and locked his eyes with the youth. The bald man let out an explosive breath.

"You have no choice!" The man stepped forward and placed his hand to Murtagh's brow. Both men's faces contorted into masks of iron and Eragon knew all too well the battle that was being fought. This went on for several more moments before the dwarf swore again and leapt forward, yanking the spellcaster's arm from Murtagh's head with strength disproportional to his size.

"That is enough!"

The bald man stumbled back and wheeled on Orik furiously. "How dare you!" he shouted. "You questioned my leadership when you and the silver beast insisted on opening the gates without permission, and now this! You two have shown nothing but insolence and treachery. Do you think your king will protect you now?" He ignored the low growl that came from Auron at being addressed as "beast".

Orik bristled. "You would have let them die! If we had waited any longer, the Urgals would have been upon them." He pointed at Murtagh, whose breath came in great heaves. "We have no right to torture him for information. Ajihad won't sanction it. Not after you've examined the Rider and found him free of fault. And his silver companion had brought us Arya just mere days ago!"

"You would have him enter unchallenged? Are you so great a fool to put us all at risk? Once is bad enough with the silver beast, but now, again?" the bald man demanded. His eyes were feral with loosely contained rage; he looked ready to tear the dwarf apart.

"Can he use magic?"

"That is -"

"Can he use magic?" Orik roared, his deep voice echoing down the tunnel. The bald man's face grew expressionless and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"No,"

"Then what do you fear, mage? It is impossible for him to escape, and he can't work any devilry with all of us here, especially of you are as powerful as you say. But don't listen to me, ask Ajihad what he wants done."

The bald man stared at Orik for a moment, then his face blanked and he closed his eyes. For several minutes, he stood thus, wrapped in silent communication. When his eyes finally did open, he ignored Orik and snapped at the warriors, "Leave, now!" As they filed through the doorway, he turned and addressed Eragon coldly. "Because I was not able to finish my examination you and …your friend will remain here for the night. He will be killed if he attempts to leave." With that, he turned in his heel and strode out of the room.

"Thank you," Eragon whispered to Orik.

The dwarf grunted. "I'll make sure some food is brought." He muttered a string of curses under his breath then left, shaking his head. The door was closed and bolt was secured on the outside. Eragon sat, drained, and looked over to Saphira. She was still nuzzling Auron, her head hadn't left his shoulder, and he softly returned the affection. Eragon watched the two for a moment, before a large sigh escaped the silver dragon and he pulled away from Saphira's rubs.

_I should probably go have a word with Ajihad myself. He is a good, fair man. He will listen to reason. And I don't want the story to be one-sided...I know how that bald-headed menace works. _He leaned his large head down and nuzzled Eragon warmly. _I missed you, brother, _he said softly, and Eragon hugged his snout in response. He had missed Auron greatly over the past week, and was not far off from Saphira in his elation to see him again. As he turned away to leave, however, Saphira reached out after him as if to try and stop him.

_Wait, _she called. _You're leaving again? _The feelings coming from her changed from those of happiness to ones of sadness, as she stared back at Auron with wide, wet eyes. Auron saw this, then put his wing around her again and pulled her close. He brushed his muzzle against Saphira's brow and her dark thoughts receded.

_Don't worry, _he promised her. _I'm not going far this time, or for as long. I'll be back._

_You'd better, _she whispered, and softly licked his snout.

Giving Eragon another small nuzzle, Auron tapped the large door with his claw and it opened for him. As soon as his silver tail disappeared through it, the door was slammed shut again. Eragon sagged back against Saphira and they comforted each other with their minds. He looked over at Murtagh and saw him holding his sleeve to his neck where the sword had cut him. "Are you okay?" Eragon asked. Murtagh nodded jerkily. "Did he get anything from you?"

"No,"

"How did you keep him out? He's so strong." Eragon wondered.

"I've been trained," came the bitter reply. Murtagh's tone softened a bit, "and I had some help from your silver friend." Eragon's eyes lit up in understanding. Auron must have helped to shield Murtagh's mind from the spellcaster just as he and Saphira did for Eragon. Murtagh shook his head, and looked to Eragon in question. "Was that...I mean, is that dragon really Auron? The mind felt familiar, but I couldn't be sure..."

Eragon chuckled. "Aye, its him." At Murtagh's surprised expression, he continued. "You had better get comfortable; its a long story." As he joined Eragon at Saphira's side, he listened intently as he and Saphira explained what had transpired all those months ago in a vicious storm. After hearing the wild tale, Murtagh revealed the secret that he had been keeping, the reason he had never wanted to come to the Varden. He was the son of Morzan, the greatest of Galbatorix's Foresworn. Shocked as they were by this revelation, Eragon and Saphira listened without interruption as Murtagh finally told his story. The hours soon wore on, and after all had been said that could be said, they allowed their fatigue to overtake them and they slept.

* * *

><p>A slight growl in his ear jolted Eragon awake. He looked over at Saphira, and found her still sleeping, but her lip trembled in what Eragon realized was a dream. As he stepped around her snoring form,. He glanced over at Murtagh, who also stirred. "Morning," he said quietly, sitting up.<p>

"How long have you been awake?" asked Eragon in a hushed voice.

"Awhile. I'm surprised Saphira didn't wake you sooner."

They talked in soft voices for a few moment's more, then looked over as the sapphire dragoness opened her eyes and stretched, yawning. _Have I missed anything? _she asked. Eragon assured her that she had not, and she sat by the door, her tail twitching impatiently. _I though he said he would be back, _she growled softly. The sound of the bolt on the door being drawn back caused her to rise in anticipation, but she let out a huff of annoyance when the bald man appeared in the doorway. Eragon didn't blame her.

The man was joined by Orik and a group of warriors. "You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden. You will follow us," the cold voice said.

Eragon stood, Murtagh right beside him. "What about our horses? And can we have our weapons back?" Saphira strained to look past the group of men, trying to see if a certain someone was behind them.

The bald man looked at Eragon with disdain. "Your weapons will be returned when Ajihad sees fit, not before. As for your horses, they await you in the tunnel. Come." He exited the room, followed by Orik, and Eragon and Murtagh falling in lie behind. Saphira slowly padded after them, and the warriors surrounded them in a sort of precession.

Eragon and Murtagh mounted their horses and were led down the tunnel, Saphira walking along beside. They traversed the tunnel and them were treated to the same spectacular sight Auron was several days ago as Tronjheim was revealed to them. Making their way to the marble city through a cheering crowd, they eventually arrived in the hallway outside Ajihad's study. Eragon braced himself to meet the leader of the Varden. Orik and the soldiers remained outside, and only the bald man accompanied them as the large wooden doors swung open.

Entering the vast study, Eragon saw two figures standing behind and oak desk deep in discussion. One man had skin the color of ebony, and was talking to the second figure in a calm, yet steady voice. The second person was clad in fine, dark gray armor and had his back to the newcomers, but Eragon immediately recognized the profile from the back, as well as the tell-tale twin blades rising from his shoulders. At their entrance, their conversation stopped, and Auron turned around to greet his friends with a wide smile.

Eragon was stunned at his friend's appearance. He had already observed significant changes in his dragon body, but was surprised to see his human form had been altered slightly as well. His once pure golden blond hair, tipped slightly with sliver after his first transformation, was now shot with streaks of the second color, giving his scalp a two toned appearance. The same intense ice-blue eyes he had in his dragon body remained and his skin shone with a similar luster to that of his and Saphira's scales.

The armor he wore was no longer the hastily patched together leather pieces he had fabricated himself. It was a shiny, metal-like surface backed by fine quality leather, and covered his torso, legs and arms to just past his shoulders. His right arm was bare from the shoulder down to his hand, a fingerless leather glove was all that covered his actual hand. His left arm was encased in the metal-like material, ending in a steel-colored gauntlet that held his left hand. The boots he wore matched his armor, and rose to just underneath his knees. The entire suit of armor sat rather snug against his frame, almost acting like a second skin. Only a few spots showed where the apparel wrinkled and was baggier than the rest. Eragon had never seen such armor before.

Before Eragon could speak, the ebony skinned man cleared his throat. "I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden." He spoke strongly and confident, with the air of someone who commanded respect. "Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira." As they and Murtagh sat, Ajihad nodded to Auron, who walked over and stood beside Saphira, behind Murtagh and Eragon's chairs. She immediately nuzzled his face and he rubbed her neck in return.

_I missed you, _she purred. Auron rubbed her scales a little harder, and placed his forehead against her jaw. The dragoness's humming filled the room.

Snapping his fingers, Ajihad summoned a third figure from the shadows. Eragon stiffened when he saw the new man was a mirror image of the bald man. Ajihad explained the Twins were his advisors, and then studied Eragon and Murtagh closely with and unwavering gaze. He leaned over as one of the Twins whispered in his ear, then addressed Murtagh. "You have put me in a difficult place by refusing to be examined. You have been granted passage into Farthen Dur because the Twins assure me they can control you and because of your actions on behalf of Eragon and Arya. I understand there are things you wish to keep hidden, but as long as you do, we cannot trust you."

"You wouldn't trust me anyway," Murtagh said defiantly.

Ajihad's face darkened. "I recognize the voice. Although the last time I heard it, it came from one more a monster than a man. You...are _Murtagh,_" Ajihad stood and rounded on the Twins. "Did you know of this?" he bellowed.

The spellcasters bowed. "We discovered his name in Eragon's mind, but it never occurred to us that he was -"

"And you never thought to mention this to me?" demanded Ajihad. He held up a hand, forestalling their explanation. "No matter, we will discuss this later." He turned to face Murtagh once again. "You still refuse to be examined?" Murtagh nodded.

Ajihad explained that unless he complied, Murtagh would have to be confined, for as much his safety as that of others. Once people learned he was the son of Morzan, it would no longer be safe for him to be around people. At the same time, the Varden could not be absolutely sure of his loyalties, and would see him as a potential threat. After a few more terse words were exchanged, Murtagh was led away by guards summoned by Ajihad. Eragon looked pleadingly at Auron, but his friend merely shook his head; there was nothing he could do.

Ajihad then spoke up abruptly. "I want everyone out of this room but Eragon, Saphira and Auron. Now!"

Bowing, the Twins departed, but Orik said, "Sir, the king will want to hear of Murtagh. And there is still the matter of my insubordination..."

A frown crossed Ajihad's face. "Wait outside until I call you, we shall deal with that shortly." Orik inclined his head, and also left the room. As the room fell silent, Ajihad's eyes fell to Eragon. At his request, Eragon began telling him everything about what had happened in the past several months. After his story, he and Ajihad began to discuss what would become of him and Saphira now that they had finally come to the Varden. Time seemed to melt away as they talked and talked. Ajihad even addressed Saphira, and she relayed through Eragon that she was impressed with him and Tronjheim...but had they harmed her Rider, she would have not taken it very well.

As he finished speaking with Saphira, Ajihad straightened with a lordly air and called Orik back into the room. The dwarf hurried into the room and stood before the desk. "You have caused me a great deal of trouble, Orik, and I have had to listen to the Twins complain all morning of your actions. An accounting is due."

Orik's eyes flicked toward Eragon and Auron, but his face betrayed nothing. "The Kull were almost around Kostha-merna. They were shooting arrows at the dragon, Eragon and Murtagh, but the Twins did nothing to stop it. They refused to open the gates, even though we could hear Eragon shouting the phrase at the waterfall. Had I not taken action, or Auron attacked the Urgals against the Twins's orders, the three of them could have been killed. Perhaps I was wrong in my actions, but I could not sit by and let a Rider die."

Auron stepped forward. "With respect Ajihad, in this case I am just as at fault as Orik. The blame should not be his alone."

Ajihad glanced at him, then asked Orik seriously, "And later, why did you oppose them?"

"It wasn't right of them to force themselves into the boy's mind. But had I known who he really was, I may not have stopped them."

"No, you did the right thing. It is not our way to force ourselves into the minds of others, regardless of their identity." Ajihad fingered his dense beard. "As honorable as your actions were, you still defied a direct order from your commander. The punishment for that has always been death."

"Hold on-" Auron began.

Eragon cut in. "You can't kill him for that; he was trying to save me!"

"It is not your place to interfere," Ajihad said to the two boys sternly. "Orik broke the law and must suffer the consequences. But," he held a hand to stop the next wave of argument, "circumstances dictate that we must consider the reasons. Orik, you are removed from active service under my command. In place of your regular duties, I am appointing you Eragon's guide for the duration of his and his companion's stay. Do you understand?"

Orik's face darkened, but then looked confused. "Yes,"

"When Eragon recovers from his trip, I expect you to take him to the training grounds so that we may test him. Now, you are all dismissed."

The four of them filed out of the study and Eragon apologized to Orik that he had gotten trouble on his behalf. Orik grunted and told him it was not all bad; because he was ultimately under the rule of King Hrothgar, he was still free to do as he wished. It was only under Ajihad that he had been "punished". They left the halls of Tronjheim and entered the open air of Farthen Dur.

Eragon finally conversed with Auron over what had happened over the last week, and questioned him on his new armor. Auron proudly told them that he was wearing the first ever set of dragon-scale armor; he had pulled off a number of his own scales and given them to the Ingeitum to forge his armor with. Strong as steel and resistant to some magic, he assured them that their enemies would have a hard time harming him now.

As Orik took Eragon to bathe and find a meal, Auron told Saphira that he would show her the dragonhold where they would be staying. The dragoness eagerly agreed, jumping at the chance to spend time with him alone.

* * *

><p>Shifting to his silver dragon form once again, they took off and flew high over the marble city to land atop the star sapphire that formed the floor of the hold. Walking side-by-side, Auron happily showed Saphira one of the marble caves that he had chosen for them. The look on his face was one of satisfaction, expecting that Saphira would approve. However, what happened next was not expected by either of them.<p>

Saphira's stomach felt like it had been slammed into a wall and proceeded to do back-flips. She had intended on telling Auron of her evolving feelings for him now that they were alone, but her thoughts froze her in place. Her mind had finally come to admit what her heart had known all along. They were no longer friends, despite what they had promised each other before. As much as they both tried to deny it, things had become serious between them, and from his actions in the tunnel before, Saphira knew he felt the same. For the first time since they had arisen lying next to him in Teirm, she let her emotions run unchecked, finally embracing what they meant all this time.

Ancestors help her, she loved him.

Her instincts erupted to the front of her mind then, and she was struck by a massive revelation. In order to impress a female, a male dragon would have to prove himself in areas of strength, ability to provide shelter and food, as well as security. Unsure if he knew this or not, Auron had fulfilled the requirements that Saphira's inherent instincts laid before her. Bringing her the deer that day in Teirm, he had shown Saphira that he was capable of providing food. He had proven his strength when he had taken on the battalion of soldiers during their rescue of Eragon at Gil'ead. By attacking the Urgals that were about to overrun her and Eragon, he had shown he could protect her, and any hatchlings she might bear. And just now, he had proven his ability to provide shelter by selecting a cave for them here in Tronjheim. Saphira's heart beat faster and faster as she realized what all this meant, and her emotions for Auron erupted, unrestrained.

As Auron turned to lead Saphira into their cave, she darted her head forward and seized his tail in her jaws. Feeling something grab his tail, Auron whirled around to face her, confusion clear on his face. _Saphira, _he asked. _What are you doing?_

She locked her eyes to his. Her body trembled, but her voice was level. _Look into your instincts, Auron. You know what I am doing. _

Auron knew his instincts were screaming at him, trying to tell him something, but it was so unexpected that he pushed the thought away. He tried to laugh, but it came out in a strained way. _It looks like you're trying to eat my tail, _he tried to joke. Saphira didn't laugh, and continued to hold his gaze. A pit formed at the bottom of his belly as he realized that this was actually happening.

_Auron, _she said slowly. _This is no joke. I am choosing you as my mate._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no...I did NOT just leave a massive cliffhanger there. Okay, yes I did. **

**But before anyone yells at me for stopping here, rest assured: I already have the first third of the next chapter written, so it should be up by tomorrow or Friday at the absolute latest. I had to end it here, because the entire next chapter focuses almost solely on the two dragons, Auron's response to Saphira's actions, and the aftermath of that response. And I like suspense.**

**Be warned though, it may not turn out quite how you think... (giddy laugh) Oh this is getting good!**


	21. The Proposal

Auron's heart skipped a few beats, then started up again, racing in his chest. Saphira's words rang in his head, but he couldn't believe he had actually heard them. His own voice was barely able to function. _Wh..what?_

Her sapphire blue eyes never blinked. _I am choosing you as my mate Auron, _she said evenly, although her sides still quivered. _No longer am I going to deny how I feel about you; I love you. _She watched him intently, waiting for his response, but he was frozen in place. Saphira felt the confusion and panic emanate from him. _And now you have to decide if you accept me or not._

Auron was completely slammed in shock. He knew that his feelings for Saphira were strong, stronger than they had ever been, but to take this step? He had no clue how to respond. That is not to say he didn't know how he _should_ react; his instincts were quite clear on that.

When a female bites the male's tail, it signifies that she has chosen him as her mate. It was then up to the male to decide to accept or not. If he accepts, then he would lean forward and nuzzle her neck. However, if the male rejected the female's advances, he would have to attack her to dissuade her. There was no other options, and this was the cause of Auron's dilemma.

He knew he cared for Saphira deeply, and knew that they were no longer anything close to friends. But he was hesitant to take such a serious step. When dragons choose a mate, they do so for life. That kind of commitment is not something you take lightly, and this was all to clear in the silver dragon's mind. Not only that, but becoming mates with Saphira meant they would eventually want to have children and a family of their own, and with the current state of things in Alagaesia, it would not be easy to do. Was he ready for that? If he accepted, he and Saphira would be together forever. Not that he minded, but it was all so sudden.

On the other hand, if he rejected her, we would have to attack her...and that wasn't something that he wanted either. He knew she was just following what her heart and instincts were telling her, and couldn't blame her for that – certainly not attack her. But that was the only way he could refuse her offer. Another dark thought joined that, and Auron realized that if he _did_ reject Saphira's advances, it may damage things between them permanently...and if he did ever think he could take that step, it may too late.

Auron was torn. He loved Saphira, that was clear. But this was all too much, too fast. Thoughts and "what if's" whirled through his mind so fast it made him dizzy. He was all to aware of Saphira's unwavering gaze, and that she was awaiting his response. She had made her feelings perfectly clear, and now it was his turn. If only he knew what his response was. Finally, he decided on one course of action. Since his conscious mind was paralyzed, he would rely on the one thing that had never failed him before: his instincts. He closed his eyes and let his instincts take over, giving himself up to whatever they chose, and let his heart decide.

Saphira was a nervous wreck. It had just felt like the right thing to do when she bit Auron's tail. She loved him, and she knew he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Never had anything been so clear to her as what she felt at that moment. But seeing his stunned reaction and massive hesitation and uncertainty. She began to have doubts of her own.

Did she act to quickly? True, they had known each other for only mere months, but at the same time had grown closer than she had ever thought possible. The separation of the past week had hurt her more more than anything, and the flood of emotions she felt when she finally saw him again drove her to accept what her heart had been trying to tell her since the first day in Teirm. But what if they weren't ready; what if he didn't feel for her as deeply as she felt for him? Worry clouded her mind as she realized that if he wasn't ready, and her surprise actions panicked him, he may reject her out of blind fear and confusion...and Saphira didn't know if she could take that. She loved him, and didn't want to try and force him to decide his feelings for her. But the step she took now couldn't be taken back. This was it; everything they had been through, and their future – together or not – rested on the next few moments.

Saphira saw Auron close his eyes and her heart leapt into her throat. Was he making a choice? Would he accept? Or worse...reject her? Her eyes never left his still form, but flinched when his head darted forward suddenly. She shut her eyes and braced for the worst, expecting to feel his teeth on her throat.

Instead, her eyes flew back open as she felt the comforting rub of his snout on her neck, and he hummed softly. Relief surged through her as she let go of his tail and began nuzzling him back. He accepted her! _I could never hurt you Saphira, you know that, _he whispered. _I...I love you too. _

_Oh, Auron... _The two dragons sat there, nuzzling each other gently. Waves of love and passion passed between them as they both admitted what they had been holding back all this time. After a few moments, they broke apart, and simply stared back at the other.

Auron anticipated his instincts to take over then and begin leading him through the next steps with Saphira, but they merely purred in the back of his mind, content. He felt no additional urges, and became confused. _So..._he asked slowly, _what happens now?_

Of all the things he expected to come from the dragoness, embarrassment wasn't one of them. _Well, _she said sheepishly, looking at her paws, _...nothing, actually._

_I don't understand._

_Well, _she began, _this wasn't actually a proper courtship. _Auron's continued look of confusion led her to explain further. _As your instincts will tell you, the dragon mating season is at the start of spring and autumn every year. This is the times of year the female enters her heat cycle and chooses a male to be her mate. After the courtship ritual, which is what we just did, they perform the nuptial flight which bonds them together as mates for life. And then...well, you can imagine what comes next, _she said smugly.

Auron cocked his head at her. _But we aren't doing that...? Wait, _the realization hit him, _it's the middle of spring. We missed it? _he asked her.

_Yes, _she replied, still embarrassed slightly. _Only a courtship and nuptial flight during our seasons will make us official mates. So, technically speaking, we aren't mates yet. I can't even call you my mate yet, for it would be against what our instincts tell us, and it wouldn't be the truth. _He could feel a little hurt come from her as she said that last part.

Now he was definitely confused. _Then, if it wasn't for real, was was all that about? _he asked with a small laugh. _You nearly caused me to have a heart attack!_

She snorted, and a slight defensive tone entered her voice. _It__** was**__ real, Auron. Just not official. _Saphira thought for a moment, then brightened. _Think of it as – what is it humans call it...ah! - a proposal. A promise, that when the proper time comes, you _will _be my mate. _

_By why do it now?_

A pang of sadness floated from her, and he regretted pushing the issue. _I needed you to know how I felt about you, _she said softly. _And I wanted to know if you felt the same._

_You could of just asked, _he joked lightly.

_Maybe, _she raised her head to look at him with shining eyes. _But I didn't want to take the chance I might loose you again... _Seeing her like this, Auron walked right up to her and wrapped his neck around hers in a sort of hug, and her head rubbed against his shoulder. He sent her calming thoughts, and entangled her mind with his love for her.

_You won't loose me, Saphira. I promise. _Small tears watered her eyes as she realized he said it in the ancient language, literally meaning every word. They nuzzled each other for a few moments more, until another thought entered Auron's mind. He paused, then pulled back slightly, a note of shyness ringed his next words. _So, if we're not official yet, does that mean we're not going to...um...you know..._

Saphira snorted, and he could hear her laugh slightly. _You mean mate with each other? _He gave a small nod of his head, his silver cheeks tinged crimson. _No, not yet, _she assured him, chuckling. _Like the ability to actually call you my mate, that will have to wait until autumn, when we do this for real._

Inside, Auron imploded with relief. His mind was just starting to wrap around the fact that he and Saphira had just _proposed _to each other. He was in _no way _ready to start thinking about THAT act with Saphira just yet.

Now that they knew how the other felt, they had opened their minds to each other fully and formed a permanent link between them. As such, she felt part of this relief and Saphira let out a small, seductive growl. She leaned in and began nibbling softly on the underside of his neck. _But, _she purred, _just because we cannot mate yet, doesn't mean we can't be intimate and show our affection in _other _ways. _She continued to massage the skin with her teeth, and Auron found himself purring back. It felt really good, and he began licking her cheek and neck in return. Their actions became more and more sensual and they felt the heat rising to their faces.

Suddenly, Saphira reared up and pushed Auron onto his back. He landed with a soft thump and she climbed onto his chest, still purring. The sapphire dragoness mashed her chest against his and snuggled her snout up to the underside of his chin, her tongue flicking against his silver scaled jaw. Auron wrapped his forelegs around her and pulled her close, their tails intertwining, and he twisted his neck down to lick her snout in return. Lost in each other, they continued like this for a while, then just lay there in each others embrace, staring at one another.

_I love you, _he whispered.

_And I love you, _she said back, elated they could finally say it to each other.

Then, Auron lifted his head up and brought his mouth to gently meet hers. It took Saphira a moment to realize he was _kissing_ her. Even though dragons did not kiss per-say, she pushed back against his lips anyway, their jaws opening slightly and their tongues flicking against each other. The two dragons kept their maws locked together for several moments, the intense heat in her face leading Saphira to realize she was actually thoroughly enjoying this. Pure bliss and passion radiating from them, they eventually broke apart, panting from the intensity of the kiss. Saphira laid her head back down on his chest and sighed, content. Auron stroked her back gently, and a cough-like noise escaped him.

_I guess we're going to have to tell Eragon about this, _Auron mused. Saphira pushed herself up and looked at him squarely, a laughing growl escaping her.

_Of course we're going to tell Eragon! _She nudged his nose with hers. _This may be _our _relationship, but he is still my Rider, and your best friend! We can't _not_ tell him. And it's not like we will be able to keep this secret for long._

_Best friend?_ Auron laughed back. _After he hears about this, that may change. _

_He will understand, Auron. _

_I hope so, _he sighed. _Now to just find a way to tell him... _

"What the – what are you two doing?" The voice from the floor of the dragonhold caused both dragons to jerk up in surprise; they had been so lost in each other that they had never heard anyone approach.

* * *

><p>Eragon stood at the mouth of the cave they lay in, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Both dragons flushed with embarrassment as they clambered of each other and met the youths gaze with difficulty. An awkward moment passed between the three.<p>

_Uh, Eragon? _Auron began. _Saphira and I have something we need to tell you... _He hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long to break the ice.

Saphira sucked in a breath and blurted, _Auron and I are going to be mates. _If it was possible, Eragon's mouth and eyes went even wider at this. Then slowly, but getting quicker every second, the boy' face broke into a wide smile, his eyes beaming at them.

"I knew it," he breathed. "Ever since I held Auron's shirt in front of your nose to help you sleep Saphira, I _knew_ things had gotten serious between you two!" He ran over to them and threw his arms around both their necks, surprising them. "Congratulations!"

_Well, _Saphira said slowly, _technically we are not mates yet, little one. _They the explained the situation to him, and how it would not become official until autumn. Eragon shook his head and smiled again.

"It doesn't matter if it's official yet or not; I'm still really happy for you two."

Auron was actually shocked his friend's response. _You are?_ he asked in wonder._ You're not mad?_

Eragon looked up at the silver dragon. "Mad? Why would I be mad? I told you before, Auron, what makes Saphira happy makes me happy." Eragon then told the two surprised dragons that he had begun to have suspicions about their growing relationship for some time now. He also told them about the revelation he had come to in the desert when he had thought about it; that he actuall supported it all. This led Auron to be more dumbstruck then confused.

_But, you're her partner..._

"Exactly, her _partner,_ not her mate," Eragon crowed. "I love Saphira, yes, but I know it will never be that way between us. We are family, and we care about each other deeply, but we could never have that kind of relationship." Saphira leaned down and licked her Rider's cheek, and hummed in agreement.

The silver dragon still shuffled, uncomfortable._ I know that, it's just...I thought you might be upset or something. You might think, I don't know, that we would spend less time with you, or leave you behind or - _

Saphira snorted and looked at Auron with a bemused expression. _Auron, I love you, but you are incredibly thick sometimes. _Auron looked back at her with bewilderment. _I would never leave my Eragon or spend less time with him for anything ...not even for a mate. _She rubbed her nose against his silver cheek. _You two are both a huge part of me, and I wouldn't leave either of you. Whatever the future holds, I intend for _both _of you to be at my side through it all, no matter what. _She licked her Rider's cheek again, a tone of amusement creeping into her voice. _Even if that does mean Eragon will be playing with, and helping raise the hatchlings that will be his nieces and nephews. _Eragon laughed and rubbed her nose.

Auron paused, and looked at her. _Hatchlings? _his voice wavered a bit. _So...you _will _want to have children...? _At this, Saphira's smile faltered a bit and her eyes lost that sparkle for a moment, but then it was gone and she was humming again.

_Again, that is something we will discuss in autumn, _she assured him privately. An unexplained emotion seeped from her, but she hid it away from him quickly before he could question her on it. Auron still felt uneasy, but let the matter drop.

The three broke away from their group hug then, and let themselves settle down from all the excitement. Feeling like he needed to change the subject, Auron asked Eragon, _So...what is the plan for tomorrow? I know Ajihad is eager to test your skills in magic and arms._

"True," the boy answered back, "but he also said to take the time to recover from our trip." Eragon thought for a moment, then went on. "I think I will take tomorrow to explore Tronjheim more and gather my strength back."

_A sound idea, little one, _Saphira agreed. _Plus, it will give us all a chance to relax for once. _A suggestive image of two dragons sleeping in made it's way from her mind to Auron's, and he hummed back at her.

Auron showed Eragon the cave he had chosen for them, and pointed out the bed carved into the back wall for the Rider's to sleep while their dragons would take the large, cushioned dais in the middle. Fatigue crept over the youth's features then, and he yawned expansively, stretching. "It's been quite a long few days," he said. "I think I might just turn in now." He placed their belongings and saddlebags next to his bed, the climbed into the soft sheets. "Good-night you two love birds," he joked.

_Good-night, little one. _Saphira whispered, giving him a final lick. He scratched under her chin, then laid back and let sleep take him, the smile still plastered on his face.

Auron padded over to the large cushion and made himself comfortable. He then motioned for Saphira to join him, and she crawled over, growling softly. She pushed his side with her head and rolled him onto his back again. Like before, she lay down on his chest and they wrapped each other in a warm embrace, her head under his chin. Saphira licked his neck and felt him gently caress her sides with his paws. They sent each other feelings of bliss and satisfaction, and let themselves get lost in the happiness that had become their love.

As Saphira felt herself sipping away to sleep, she heard Auron whisper to her. _Saphira?_

_Mmm...yes?_

He paused, and rubbed his chin against her brow. _Even if it's too early, _he murmured. _You can still call me it if you want..._

She gripped him tighter, unrestrained happiness flowed from her, and she felt him tighten his embrace on her as well, tears of joy falling from her eyes. For the first night a long time, Saphira slept in complete peace. Because she knew, that the first thing she would see when she woke up, was the one thing she had dreamed about waking up to since Teirm.

Him.

_Her mate._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww...dragon love! (*Throws confetti into the air*) FINALLY! I know, right? Shorter chapter, but sweet just the same. I just didn't want to run it together with the upcoming events like Arya/Eragon fighting and the big battle in a few chapters. This way, it is all about the love...lol**

**So yes, Auron and Saphira are finally a couple. But they are not mates quite yet, either. To put in more human-ish terms: they are engaged, but not yet married. Make sense? Okay. I did it like this so I could draw out the romance more...and maybe add a little tough-times and drama before the big day too. (hint hint). Which means, sorry to all you who wanted it, they won't be "gettin it on" for a while yet. ( not until S.O.B.E chapter...if you really must know). However, as you can see from this fluffy chapter, there WILL still be plenty of intimacy and snuggling and so forth. So it's not all bad. :P**

**With that in mind; I am a person who loves to read dragon fluff, and as such, I may lay it on a little thick at times. If anyone thinks that I have gone overboard with it in future chapter, please don't be afraid to voice your opinion. **

**Be warned though, stupid useless flames will just be ignored, only actual constructive criticism will be taken under advisement . **

**Thanks and Stay tuned for more!**


	22. Friends and Rivals

**A/N: Farscape and Mass Effect. Two brilliant pieces of sci-fi, and the reasons I have not updated in the last few weeks. :P**

**I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank all the people who have actually read this story so far. 4,100 hits? Unbelievable. I'm touched that this many readers not only read/enjoy this story, but that some of you loyal readers show your support in your constant reviews. **

**Shout out to **_**Raventalon, DragonObsession, Massa, Dr. Vladmir, fanbookman, **_**and **_**juniperlei**_**...just to name a few. Hearing your comments, constructive crits and eager messages of wanting more each time a new chapter is up makes a new writer like me humble, and I thank you. I do have a lot still planned for this fic, and will try to get back to updating on a more regular basis...although the upcoming school year may have other ideas (yuk). Hopefully, I can finish off the "Eragon" book part and work on our heroes' adventures throughout "Eldest's" events and into "Brisingr". **

**Where we left off: **_**The party has made it to Farthen Dur and have reunited with Auron after more than a week of separation. Saphira and Auron have finally come to realize their feelings for each other, and ended up 'proposing' to each other, even though they have just missed the dragon's spring mating season. They may not be official mates yet, but are pretty darn close, as seen by the snuggly scene at the end of the last chapter. Despite all the warm and happy feelings surrounding our favorite trio...we all know things don't stay that way for long. **_

* * *

><p>Auron was the first to wake the next morning. Or was it afternoon? Being inside the gigantic crater that was Farthen Dur, it was almost impossible to tell the flow of time, as very little sunlight made it through the top of the crater miles overhead. This left most of the area surrounding the marble city of Tronjheim in constant twilight, something that would take some getting used to.<p>

Arching his back, Auron tried to stretch his dragon limbs without disturbing his sleeping partner. For that brief moment after waking, his mind struggled to remember the events of the past day. The feeling of Saphira's warm body pressed against his, however, made all the memories of what had transpired before come flooding back. He curved his neck to look at his sleeping mate-to-be snuggled on top of his scaly chest, her sides gently expanding and contracting with each slumbering breath. For a few moments, Auron just lay there looking at her. She had always had a certain beauty in his eyes, but now that he was a dragon and no longer afraid of what his instincts were telling him, he admitted that she was actually quite attractive. That, and her subtle scent that drifted from her gave him a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted nothing more than to just lay there with her, but alas, it could not be so. Ever since he had come to the Varden and revealed himself to Ajihad, Auron had been working with the Varden's weapon master Fredric. After proving he knew how to handle himself in both combat and magic, thanks to Brom, Fredric had asked Auron to help him in training and readying the Varden's soldiers in all forms of combat. This meant that every morning he was out on the training fields sparring against a number of soldiers so that they could all improve their skills and, as Fredric had put it, "test their mettle against someone who could actually offer a challenge". Auron didn't mind helping out, quite the contrary; he was eager to do whatever was needed to prove to Ajihad and the others of his worth. Being a Knight and the best friend of a Rider only got you so much on faith...you still had to earn your keep. It wasn't tedious, but inwardly Auron sighed at having to lower his skills so that he didn't hurt his fellow Varden; sparring with Eragon for so long had made him forget that the two of them had several distinct advantages over regular men, and he had to be careful not to break a few bones.

In addition to working with the soldiers, Auron had also found himself in Ajihad's confidence more than a few times. The leader of the Varden had taken a liking to the spirited young man, and considered him a valuable addition to his trusted advisors as well as his front-line troops. That, and having a mythical Dragon Knight at your disposal had its advantages. While overjoyed that the newest Rider had found his way to them, Ajihad saw having Auron was a bonus to their cause of rebelling against the Empire.

Sighing to himself over the inconvenience of being a good soldier, Auron gently began to roll Saphira onto her side, careful not to wake her. As she slowly slid off his chest, her head rolled onto the large cushion that was their bed. Maneuvering his limbs and tail from her tight embrace, he managed to free himself from the sapphire dragoness and stood up, rolling his large shoulders and stretching some more. As he turned to retrieve his things from Eragon's bedside, he heard the rustle of fabric and saw one of Saphira's eyes lift slowly open.

_Where are you going? _her tired voice whispered. _It's still early..._

Auron brought his head down and softly nuzzled her neck. _I have to go down to the practice fields. Fredric is expecting me. _He gave her cheek a small lick. _Go back to sleep, _he murmured.

_I'll come with you... _she started to rise slowly.

A gentle push from his nose forced her head back to the cushion. _No, you stay here, _he chuckled softly. _You and Eragon are still exhausted from your trip here and need to rest. _

_But I-_

_No buts, Saphira. _A small growl came from Auron's throat. _I've been mothered plenty of times from you over many things, and now that we are together as mates-to-be, it's my turn. Rest. _His lips parted in a small, fanged smile. _Besides, you look so cute when you're asleep, _he teased.

_I look cuter when I have someone beside me..._A large sigh escaped the dragoness as she let herself fall back to the cushioned bed. _All right, I'll stay here. But when Eragon wakes up we're coming to find you. _

_Deal. Just don't shake him awake the moment I leave, _Auron laughed. He gave her cheek another nuzzle. _Tomorrow I won't be needed by Fredric or Ajihad. Which means I'm all yours...we can snuggle all day if you wish._

_Sounds good..._Saphira hummed as she closed her eyes again.

He kept his nose on her cheek for a moment longer. _I love you, _he whispered.

_If you really loved me, you come back to bed..._

Smiling, Auron shifted back into his human form and crept quietly over to where Eragon had stowed all their things. Auron had managed to procure a skin-tight shirt from one of the Varden's traders so that when he changed into his dragon body, he wasn't just left in a pair of breeches. It wasn't fashionable, but a tight shirt and breeches were better than being naked each time he retook human form. He slowly pulled on a pair of pants and then began dressing himself in the armor the dwarves had made for him.

The iron-like hide of the dragonscale armor was actually much lighter than most would think; it felt no heavier than a large coat and trousers. Auron had attributed this to the scales themselves and the dwarves master crafting. A layer of tough leather backed the scaled hide, providing additional protection as well as a softer surface to rub against his clothes to protect them from being torn by the hard scales. Originally, Auron thought he might have been a little over-demanding when asking the dwarves for a set of armor, but they had outdone themselves and he was blown away by their work. Every time he saw King Hrothgar, Auron continuously thanked him for it, but the king merely waved him off with a smile, saying it was his pleasure.

Pulling on the glove that covered his right hand, Auron stood and made the last few adjustments to the garment. Unlike regular armor or mail, it made very little noise when he moved, which helped him to avoid waking Eragon as he gathered his twin blades and strode out of the cave. Auron stopped briefly by Saphira and gave her a small kiss on the nose, a happy rumble coming from the once-again sleeping dragoness. After that, he made his way out of the dragon hold and down the great marble hallways to the ground.

It took the better part of an hour to make it to the training fields. The majority of the city was either asleep or deep within it's marble walls, but there were still a handful of men at the sparring grounds, as well as the hulking figure of Fredric. He raised a beefy hand in greeting as Auron strode up and began passing out various weapons to the men. The routine was fairly simple; Auron, with his advanced skill and stamina, provided little more than a hitting post for the men to practice on. They weren't too terribly worried about injuring the young man, the way he effortlessly blocked their attacks was almost lazy in comparison to their grunting and sweating efforts to try and beat him. Fredric would stand back and observe, shouting advice or rebukes at the men as they hammered away at the quick-footed youth, evaluating the men's effectiveness in combat. Time passed quickly for Auron when all one had to do was concentrate on the monotonous actions of block, block, and occasionally counter strike.

After several hours of training, Fredric dismissed the worn out soldiers and gave Auron a hearty pat on the shoulder. He praised the young man for his help and told him to get himself a meal, then began to collect all the used weapons and return them to the tent. Stretching his arms over his head, Auron made to return to the main dinning hall when an unfamiliar voice addressed him from behind.

"Well, well; quite impressive for one so young." Auron turned around to see the owner of the voice. A young woman, maybe only a year or two older than he, stood watching him. Her ebony skin and dark, almond-shaped eyes immediately made him think of Ajihad, and that perhaps this was a relative of his. She strode over to him, her crimson robe rustling slightly as came to stand next to him. Auron inclined his head toward her.

"I appreciate the complement, Miss...?"

"Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad." she introduced herself. As Auron bowed his head to show a sign of respect at her identity, she waved her hand dismissively. "Please, there is no need for formality. My father is the leader of the Varden, not I."

"My apologies," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

She laughed slightly. "No reason. I had heard my father mention you and wanted to meet to you myself...ser Knight." This time, it was she who inclined her head in respect, but Auron stopped her.

"Just Auron, please," he chuckled. "There's enough people around here who call me that." Indeed, since Ajihad had informed the Varden of Auron's position, people had started to treat him like some honored figure. He tried in vain to tell people he was just another person like them, and didn't expect to be shown such high regard, but eventually gave up. "So, you came all the way out here just to meet me?" he asked Nasuada.

She grinned sheepishly. "I admit, I was curious. Hearing my father talk about you piqued my interest. I had to see if the rumors were true."

"Rumors?"

"That some young man, who supposedly traveled with a Rider, had won his way into Ajihad's confidence in such a short time. The same young man that continuously beat on our soldiers every morning for the past week." she joked. Auron let out a short laugh.

"In my defense, I try to take it easy on them." He sat on a grassy rise and indicated the spot next to him, inviting her to sit down. She graciously accepted the offer and settled down next to him. The two began to talk amicably, telling the other about themselves and their respective backgrounds. Auron forgot about breakfast, instead enjoying Nasuada's company, and she seemed to be enjoying his. It was nice to find another person in the Varden he could have an easy conversation with, especially one more his age and the two began to converse easily. They shared a few laughs and stories as time and passers-by went unnoticed.

Auron was just smiling as Nasuada told her opinions on her father's council of advisors when they felt a blast of air from above. Looking up, they saw Saphira coming in to land near them, Eragon atop his usual spot on her shoulders. As they rose to their feet to greet the newcomers, Auron thought he saw a strange glint in the sapphire dragoness's eye.

"Good mor -" Auron's greeting was interrupted as Saphira darted her head down to him and quickly touched her lipless mouth to his in a swift kiss. "- ning" he finished, loosing his train of thought as he looked back at her in question. Eragon dismounted and came to stand next to her and Saphira merely hummed and offered a wide smile. Shaking his head to correct himself, Auron gestured between his companions. "Uh...Nasuada? May I introduce Rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira? Eragon, Saphira...Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad." As Eragon and Nasuada exchanged pleasantries, Auron turned his head sideways and focused on Saphira. _I wasn't expecting that, _he told her privately.

_What? _She blinked back at him innocently. _The kiss? Or that I did it when you are human?_

_Umm...both._

_Auron,_ she laughed. _I love you. And after what we confessed to each other last night, I'm not ashamed to openly show my affection towards you...regardless of what handsome body you currently have. _She lay her head gently on his shoulder and hummed, rubbing his head with her snout. She mentally reassured him of her words with her thoughts and feelings, and he relaxed, enjoying the feeling of her head resting against him.

_Oh, well in that case..._he turned his head slightly and gave her a quick peck on her muzzle. _Good morning. _He couldn't stop the small blush from creeping on to his cheeks though. As much as he agreed with Saphira's statement, it was still a little awkward being so close when other people were around.

Saphira must have felt this through their link, for she turned her gaze towards Nasuada, who was chatting with Eragon throughout her and Auron's exchange. A small nudge entered the corner of her mind as she studied the young woman. _So, _the dragoness's tone dropped it's playfulness, _how long have you two been out here together? How come she was with you?_

Auron had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Saphira's barrage of questions. She may have been a dragon, but the tone of a jealous female was unmistakeable. _Relax, we were just talking. No need to get protective._

_Who said I was being protective? _Saphira said quickly.

_Okay, now I __**know **__you love me, _he snorted. He rubbed her neck lightly. _She just came out to meet me; we were just being sociable, that's all. She's just a friend, you don't have to get jealous. _

She snorted and lifted her head off his shoulder. She sat down on her haunches and looked away over the field. _I am __**not **__jealous. Why would I need to be jealous of some human female? _Auron merely chuckled and shook his head at her juvenile behavior. Then, almost as an afterthought, the dragoness curled her tail around his legs and waist. He looked down at the tail, then to Saphira and raised an eyebrow, smirking. She glanced down at him, then looked away with a huff. _Just so she knows who you belong to. _

_Right._

Auron turned his attention back to Eragon and Nasuada and was pleased to see them talking easily like he had been with her before. He smiled when he noticed the look of ease and happiness on Eragon's face as they talked, something that he hadn't seen in a while. Nasuada seemed similarly engrossed in talking with the young Rider. Then, Nasuada straightened and addressed them both.

"Well, I should probably be getting back. My father will be wondering where I've been." She turned to leave, but Auron spoke up.

"Wait. We were planning on going to get breakfast, why don't you join us?" He ignored the sharp look from Saphira. Nasuada smiled at him.

"I appreciate the offer, but I must decline. Another time perhaps. It was nice talking with you Auron." She inclined her head towards Saphira. "An honor to meet you, fair Saphira." The dragoness bowed her head in response, then while Nasuada said another farewell to Eragon and Auron, she leaned in and licked Auron's cheek possessively.

_Saphira, _Auron growled.

_Just making sure she gets the message. _

Smiling at the look the two exchanged, Nasuada bade them a final good-bye and she strode away towards the city. Eragon smiled and waved after her, watching her disappear into the mountain's twilight.

He was snapped out of his gaze by a sharp slap to his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You could have jumped in and asked her to stay," growled Auron. "It's obvious she might have if you said something too." A certain scaled tail unwrapped itself roughly from around his waist, but Auron paid it no mind.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon asked, bewildered.

Auron rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I saw the look on your faces as you two were talking. You were getting along quite nicely," he teased. It was then Eragon caught Auron's implied meaning, and his cheeks went red.

"It's not like that. She was...interesting, that's all."

Auron snorted. "Ah, she was '_interesting'._ Right. You're hopeless, you know that?"

Eragon gave his friend a playful shove. "Just because you and my dragon are in a relationship doesn't mean we all need one." The two began to shove each other, laughing. A coughing growl from Saphira stopped them.

_You had better hope your friend remembers he already has a relationship, Eragon. _She brought her head down to look Auron squarely in the eyes. _Otherwise some might not take kindly to his association with other females..._she growled softly. _It might send the wrong message. _Auron stared hard back at her, both sets of eyes unblinking as they looked at the other. For a moment, neither moved. Then, he smiled and gave her nose a quick kiss. _That's more like it, _she hummed, and licked his face.

Eragon chuckled at their childish display. "I can see the future won't be dull with the two of you in love. It actually might be quite entertaining."

"It won't be that bad," Auron replied, giving Saphira a soft flick on the snout. "As long as Saphira controls her jealously -"

_I was not jealous!_

* * *

><p>The main dinning hall under Tronjheim was packed with loud and boisterous dwarves at every table. The heavy scent of meat and ale permeated the air. As soon as they crossed the entrance-way, Auron Eragon and Saphira's stomachs all rumbled in unison. Asking the other two to find them a spot, Auron made his way over to the cook's nook to procure them a meal. Two plates were loaded high with steaming mushrooms and fish and Auron wove his way back through the throng of talking dwarves. Behind him, six more shouldered what looked to be half of a fairly large cow; Saphira's meal.<p>

Placing the hunk of meat and sinew before the eager dragoness, they bowed slightly and withdrew, Auron sat next to Eragon and passed him a plate. Saphira growled happily and tore into her breakfast, mumbling a thank you to Auron before focusing on her meal. The two boys set into their own meal and soon not a word passed between the three.

After scrapping the last of the fish from the plate, Auron washed it down with a hearty sip of mead. Eragon raised an eyebrow, and fought past the lump of food in his mouth, "I thought you said you didn't drink?"

"I said I don't drink cheap beer," Auron smiled. "Dwarven mead is certainly not that."

_It certainly smells better than the gutter water you drank in Dras-Leona, little one, _Saphira added, her large nose twitching over Eragon's mug. He offered it to her, and he poured a generous amount into her eager maw. _Mmm...smooth and slightly sweet, _she hummed and licked her chops. The two boys chuckled at the sight of the dragoness enjoying the beverage. Auron teased Eragon that if they weren't careful, they may give Saphira a drinking problem. A dignified snort from said dragon cut their laughs short, however.

A familiar voice boomed across the hall just then, and the trio saw Orik make his way towards them. "Aha, there you are! I've been looking for the three of you."

"Greetings, Orik." Auron offered. "I hope you're not about to say we took your table,"

"Nay, nothing of the sort," the dwarf chuckled. "Mine King, Hrothgar, wishes to see the three of you. I am to take you to him."

"Lead the way," Eragon said, standing. Orik nodded curtly and led them out of the hall towards the central chamber, the two boys and dragoness easily keeping pace. As they walked briskly past several people, Eragon asked, "Where are we meeting Hrothgar?"

Without slowing, Orik responded, "In the throne room beneath the city. It will be a private meeting as an act of faith. You need not address him in any special manner, but speak with respect. The king is quick to anger, but is wise and sees keenly into the minds of men, so think carefully before you speak."

After entering Tronjhiem's central chamber and descending down a staircase, they found themselves before two granite doors, a seven-pointed crown carved across the surface. The dwarven guards who stood on either side of the portal all banged their mattocks against the ground with a large boom and the doors swung open, revealing a large hall. Orik bowed to the trio and waved them inside. The doors closed behind them and they made their way to the motionless figure at the far end of the hall.

Eragon, Auron and Saphira strode solemnly past the statues of the dwarves past rulers, until they stood before Hrothgar atop his granite throne. Two boys knelt and bowed their heads in respect, but a deep rumble from the king stopped them. "Rise, Rider and Knight; you need not pay tribute to me."

Straightening, they met his gaze and the dwarven king inspected them with an unreadable gaze. He apologized for not meeting with them earlier, as he had to deal with the leaders of the thirteen clans. After exchanging a few more pleasantries, the king asked what their plans were now that they come to Farthen Dur. Eragon assured the king that aside from recuperating from their journey, they had no real plans, save for seeking sanctuary from the Empire.

They spoke of many things after that, including what would happen if Galbatorix was overthrown. Hrothgar asked Eragon seriously if he sought the throne after the black king's defeat, but Eragon protested. He assured Hrothgar that he had no desire to rule, but would vow to uphold the traditions of the Riders of old, nothing more.

Soon enough, the king led to dismiss them, as he had many other things to attend to. He did however mention that their friend Orik was actually his nephew, and both boys expressed their gratitude at having such a admirable guide. As they left the king's chambers, they met up with Orik who asked what they wanted to do next. Unsure, Eragon turned to his dragon and asked her. _Saphira, is there anything you would like to do now?_

A small growl escaped her, followed by a blush from Auron as she licked his neck affectionately. _Well little one, if it is alright with you, I wouldn't mind spending some time with my mate-to-be. _

Eragon smiled and nodded. "I don't think I would be able to stop you anyway," he joked.

Auron reached up and rubbed her neck just behind her jaw. _Saphira, we don't have to just dump him and go. There may be something we can all do..._

"It's alright Auron; you two can go." Eragon assured his friend. "I imagine its rather important you two start spending time together again."

_Very, _chuckled Saphira, giving Auron another lick. _We have to get used to the idea that we will one day become bonded together. _Auron finally relented, and began removing his armor again. As he began changing to his dragon form, Orik asked Eragon if he would care to visit Tronjhiem's library, to which Eragon agreed enthusiastically. He gave Saphira a small rub on her nose and told her he would meet up with them later in the dragonhold. He bade farewell to Auron and then he and Orik disappeared down a side passage.

* * *

><p>Rubbing her snout against Auron's now scaly neck, she beckoned him down the main hallway that lead out of the city. <em>Shall we?<em>

He nodded and the two dragons began walking down the massive corridor, Auron's armor wrapped securely in his tail. They padded along in silence for a few moments, until they found themselves out in the open field past the main gate. Glancing overhead to the lip of the cater many miles above, Auron turned to his sapphire companion. _So what exactly did you want to do? _he asked. Knowing Saphira, it could be any number of things.

She simply hummed and rubbed her nose under his chin. _I didn't really have a plan, to be honest, _she said sheepishly. _I just thought we could spend some time together. _

_Is this still about me talking to Nasuada this morning?_

_No, not really. _She paused for a moment, then continued, her voice a little quieter. _Okay, maybe it is. I don't know what came over me earlier. I just felt like...like you shouldn't be around her. _

_Saphira, _Auron began, bringing his head around to look her squarely in the eyes. _Don't think for a moment I would ever do that to you. You know me better than that._

_I know, _she sighed. _I couldn't help myself. A dragoness gets very protective over a male if she develops feelings for him, whether they are mates yet or not. _

Auron licked her nose and rubbed his cheek against hers. _At least I know we're serious about this, _he joked. She gave a low, uncertain growl and Auron regretted making light of the situation. _Look, _he said, and brought his tail around in front of them. _See these marks? _He showed her the marks on the end of his tail. _This means I am yours; now and forever. _She raised her head to look at him, but let out a yelp of surprise as he pushed her onto her back. He straddled her with his forepaws on her shoulders and she looked back at him with wide eyes. _And so does this, _he whispered, and pushed his maw against hers.

She pushed back against him, her worry and distress melting under the passion she felt from him. They broke apart and nuzzled each others snout, and Saphira hummed happily. _Mmm...I could get used to you being on top of me, _she mused, then laughed as Auron's silver cheeks flushed crimson. She took the advantage and flipped him over so that she was on top and pinning him down. Growling, Saphira nibbled his neck and Auron rumbled at the feeling of her teeth massaging his scales. He wasn't finished however, and rolled her over again. The two dragons began playfully wrestling, all the while holding each other in a warm mental embrace.

They wrestled for a while, then simply lay next to each other, enjoying this time together. It was then Saphira suggested they return to the dragonhold for lunch, as their play had roused their appetites once more. Auron agreed, and leapt into the air after her as she flapped towards the marble city and their cave at the top.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Eragon was not having as pleasant a time as his two scaly companions. Orik had shown him the great library within Tronjheim and he had been enjoying himself for hours as he looked over the many scrolls that the dwarves possessed. Had been, because it wasn't long before Eragon found himself confronted by the sly Twins that he had met in Ajihad's chambers.<p>

The spellcasters had come to Eragon to persuade him to join the Varden's group of magic users; Du Vragnr Gata. They had told him that they could teach him the ways of magic and he in turn could lend his experience to the group. Eragon had seen through their ploy though, and blatantly refused. He accused them of offering this position merely as a ruse to try and discern the words of power that Brom had taught him...since they were unable to pry that information from his mind when they screened him when he first arrived. The Twins dropped their falsified pleasantries and venomously reminded Eragon that they were not to be crossed. After that, they stalked away, leaving Eragon with a bitter taste in his mouth and his good mood fouled.

Asking Orik to lead him back to the dragonhold, Eragon was pleased to see not only the dragons were there, but Nasuada as well. He greeted her warmly atop the main floor of the hold and invited her into the cave, offering her a seat on the bed in the back. Eragon tried to suppress a smile when he finally entered and saw Auron and Saphira lying on their cushion. Or rather, Saphira lying _on _Auron on their cushion. The dragoness was laying next to her silver mate-to-be, their tails wrapped tightly around the others, and Saphira's head lay atop his. She greeted Eragon with a pleased growl, and shot a smug look towards Nasuada. Eragon thought he heard and exasperated grumble come from the silver dragon, but it was cut off as Saphira gave the back of his neck a nip and then settled back into her previous position.

Nasuada seemed not to notice this, and visited amicably with all three for a short time. Despite Eragon's insistence that she stay longer, she nevertheless departed after stating that it was getting late, and she had things to finish before the day's end. As she turned to leave, Eragon expressed a desire to visit Arya, and asked if Nasuada would convey this to her father. She said that she would, but not to get their hopes up; Ajihad had decreed that only the healers of the Varden were to see to Arya until she recovered.

After she had left, Eragon turned to the dragons with a bemused expression. _Comfortable, Saphira?_

_Very comfortable, little one, _she hummed from her position atop her silver partner. Auron merely rolled his eyes, causing Eragon to laugh. He then told them about his encounter with the Twins, causing both dragons to growl at this news.

_Those two are going to be trouble, mark my words, _Auron sneered. He raised his head from the cushion, much to Saphira's annoyance, and looked towards his friend. _You did the right thing Eragon, though I doubt this will be the last you hear from them. I don't trust them, despite what Ajihad may say to the contrary. _

_Aye, _Eragon agreed. _But we can't afford to start making enemies here already. _

Saphira shook her head. _Maybe, but I agree with Auron. There may be some parties we should avoid associating with altogether. At least until we have no choice. _

Eragon sighed and leaned back against the marble wall of the cave. _Things were so much simpler when it was just us and Brom. The only worries we had were making our way from place to place without drawing attention. Everything is getting complicated now._

_That they are, _Auron rumbled. _But there isn't much we can do about it, save keeping our wits about us. _The three lapsed into silence then, each contemplating what had been said and what may come of it. Auron got up and padded over to the water trough that had been provided for him and Saphira. After taking a few large draughts, he turned back to Eragon. _Do you plan on resting tomorrow as well?_

Thinking for a moment more, Eragon shrugged. _I don't know. I guess I'll decide when tomorrow comes. Right now, I've got too much on my mind. _

_Fair enough._ The silver dragon made his way back to the cushion and his sapphire companion. Laying on his side next to her, he draped his left foreleg around her chest and pulled her close, Saphira purring in response as she snuggled into his neck. He wrapped his left wing around her as well, enclosing her in a tight, warm embrace. Her only reply was to entwine her tail with his again, and both dragons shivered and growled in pleasure.

Eragon simply grinned at the two of them, chuckling over their affection. Not two weeks ago, they had gotten slightly embarrassed every time they gave each other a small nuzzle or hug. Now it was almost hard to tell where the silver scales ended and the sapphire ones began.

Admittedly, Eragon found it more difficult to cope with this new relationship at first than he had previously thought. He still supported Saphira and Auron's relationship unconditionally, it was just the new sensations and thoughts coming from his dragon that took some getting used to. That, and the fact that the two dragons had formed a link between their minds meant that through Saphira, Eragon could feel Auron's mind almost constantly as well. He had joined minds with his friend before and not been bothered by it; the only difference now was that all three were linked with one another permanently. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish just who was feeling what towards whom.

Giving the dragons one last look and shake of his head, Eragon climbed under the warm sheets of his bed. He thought about curling up next to Saphira like he used to, but then thought it best to leave the two cuddling dragons to themselves. That, and Eragon didn't feel like being smothered should the two get...affectionate.

Saphira arched her neck and lay her head back and on top of Auron's thick neck, her snout just below his jaw. He merely tightened the grip he had on her with his wing and foreleg, humming all the while. _And just so we're clear, _she purred. _No getting up early again or leaving me in the morning. This time, you're mine._

_Deal. _She rubbed her head against his neck happily, taking in his scent. Before long, both dragons were snoring peacefully.


	23. Surprises

**A/N: I should probably point out that now that Auron and Saphira are 'mates-to-be' there is a strong possibility of all future chapters containing some mature content. This is not to say I am going to be writing graphic scenes, far from it, but readers should be warned that there may be more suggestive dialogue and/or commentary when pertaining to two dragons "eagerly" awaiting their first mating season. **

**That being said, if anyone feels as thought I am exceeding the T-rating, please do not hesitate to say so in the reviews. **_**Flames will be ignored**_**, only civil complaints will be listened to. If I receive and number of such complaints, I will wither edit the chapters or up the rating to M. Again, this does not mean I will be writing explicit romance, merely adding certain mature content. **

* * *

><p>Despite being the first to wake the next morning, Saphira made no inclination to move. She was comfortable...<em>very <em>comfortable, as she was snuggled by her silver mate-to-be. Laying here with him just felt so very right, and she was loathe to ruin this perfect moment. The feeling of his warm, muscular body pressed against hers sent shivers down her spine and made her stomach do back-flips.

As she lay there, enjoying the sensation of having Auron's foreleg tightened possessively around her chest, she was acutely aware of his _entire _body pressing against her; the feeling of his hips and hind legs wrapped around the back of hers caused a wave of heat to rush from her stomach to her head. Suggestive thoughts began worming their way into her mind and she pushed them away, embarrassed. It wasn't that she didn't find Auron attractive; quite the opposite, he was a _very _handsome dragon. It was just, in all the time they had spent together, she had never really thought about him in _that _way before. Granted, now that they would most likely become true mates in a few months, they would soon engage in certain acts with each other. While that sent another wave of heat passing through her body, that wasn't what embarrassed Saphira about it.

Most male dragons were know for being rather, well, _vigorous_ during their first time. Not only that, but during the first mating act, it would be established who the dominant partner of the pair would be, and Saphira wondered how this may affect her and Auron's relationship. Since admitting their feelings for each other, (actually, ever since Auron had become a dragon, she thought,) neither of them had really shown any dominance over the other. Their playful fights ended in a draw more often than not, and Auron had never really shown any more assertive behavior towards Saphira, despite being male. The only instance she could think of was just yesterday when he forcefully pinned her on her back and straddled her chest. Mind you, he was just being affectionate, but that didn't stop certain thoughts and images from working their way into the dragoness's mind. Thoughts about her being under him as he...

Growling to herself, Saphira pushed the thoughts away again. Her rising hormones and instincts sometimes got the better of her when she was so close to him. And his damned attractive scent wasn't helping either, she mused.

A subtle shift in her partner caused her to catch her herself and stop her growls, out of fear she had woken him up. Auron merely rubbed her scaled belly with his paw and brushed his head against hers, the silver dragon still very much asleep, and she relaxed. Auron was so gentle with her, so warm and loving. She had a hard time imagining him being anything but the kind, wonderful male he was right now, mating instincts aside. Should things become..._heated..._between them when autumn came, they would address those issues then. For now, Saphira was beyond content to just lay her and be snuggled by the dragon she loved.

The rhythmic sound of his breathing and the enticing sensation of him pressing against her threatened to pull her back to sleep. She closed her eyes, but was still very much awake; she didn't really see the point of getting up just yet. After all, he was probably just as comfortable as she was. That, and he didn't have to go anywhere today...

Unfortunately, not everyone must have felt the same as she, for it wasn't more than a few minutes before the sound of rustling fabric met her ears. _Oh ancestors, _she muttered to herself. _Please don't tell me that hatchling of mine is thinking of getting up already. _The sound continued, followed by the sensation of another mind waking of inside hers. _No...it's too early. _She dared to crack an eye back open, and her heart sank when she saw that Eragon was indeed rousing himself. He looked over at the two sleeping dragons and Saphira quickly shut her eye again. Maybe, if they both appeared to be sleeping, Eragon would get the message and go back to bed himself.

This was not the case however, as Eragon pulled himself out of his bed and began dressing. _You have GOT to be joking, _Saphira fought the urge to moan, knowing that the next thing he would probably do is try and rouse them. She was comfortable, blast it! Then, a flicker of hope brightened her mind. Auron had no need to go anywhere today, and he had told Eragon this before they fell asleep last night. Maybe...just maybe...Eragon would be fine on his own for a little while. She clung to this thought as if it were her only lifeline.

That lifeline was snatched from her grasp just then, as she felt the rhythmic breathing of her sleeping partner change to that of one about to wake up. She fought back the urge to scream in frustration as Auron's eyes slowly fluttered open. _Eragon, _he whispered, the youth looking up in surprise, _where are you going so early? _

Eragon crept slowly over to his large sliver head and knelt next to him, giving the dragon a small rub on the nose. _I'm going to the practice fields, _he answered. _I'm restless and I feel like I need to do something. Today I plan on taking this 'test' Ajihad asked of me._

_I see. If you wait a few moments, Saphira and I will join you. _

A low growl caused both of them to start, as Saphira opened her eyes and looked at the both of them, clear irritation in her stare. _Auron, _she began. Her tone was soft, yet firm. _You promised you would spend this morning with me. Eragon will be fine, we needn't treat him like a child. _

_I know, beautiful, I know, _he murmured, giving her a soft lick on the cheek. He looked back at Eragon. _It's not that I don't have faith in you Eragon, quite the contrary. But those meddlesome Twins may make an appearance there, as they will no doubt be the ones testing your competence in magic. _Both Saphira and Eragon gave a small mutter at this; they hadn't thought of that. _I, and probably Saphira too, would feel better if we were there with you, to keep them from going to far, _he continued.

Saphira grumbled to herself. As much as she wanted to lay here and force Auron to stay with her if need be, he did have a point. Her Eragon may need them, and she wasn't about to abandon him for the sake of a morning snuggle...no matter how tempting it was.

Arching her back against her silver partner's underside, Saphira began to stretch her oh-so-comfortable body in order to rise. A coughing growl came from Auron as she did this, and she heard him chuckle in her head privately. _Easy where your pushing against, Saphira, _he teased, and her face went hot as she realized she was pushing her hips back against his; his silver hind legs still wrapped around hers. With a snort to hide her embarrassment, she untangled herself from him and clambered to her feet. She could still feel a trickle of amusement from him however, so she snapped her tail against his soft belly, causing him to choke on his yawn. _Hey!_

_Well, are you not the one who said we were getting up? _she growled playfully, looking down at his sprawled form.

_Look who's talking,_ he shot back, rolling onto his back and stretching out his long body. _For one who wanted to sleep in, you sure got up quick. _

She gave another, more amorous growl, and padded back over to him, climbing on to his chest. _I could fix that pretty quick, _she purred, leaning in to nibble on the underside of his neck. Auron let out an involuntary moan; she had managed to find that sweet spot that turned almost all dragons into a quivering heap of satisfaction and pleasure. He rumbled under her touch, and fought the urge to grab her and pull her in close again.

_Saphira, stop, _he pleaded softly. _We're supposed to be getting up. _She didn't stop her assault on his neck however, and Auron could feel his instincts rising in his mind, as well as certain feelings in the pit of his stomach. His forepaws moved on their own, and began tracing their way up her flanks, caressing the blue scales. She purred at his soft touch, her sides shivering under the gentle paws. The urge to wrap around her and roll over so he was on top was _strong_, and he needed to stop her quick before anything else...came up.

Regretfully, he moved his paws onto her shoulders and pushed her away gently, but firmly. She let out a huff as she was pulled away from his neck, and looked down at him with a hurt expression. He stared back at her, unblinking, and it surprised him to realized they were both panting from the heated interaction. _Why did you do that? _she asked, her voice slightly sad.

_I'm sorry, _he said_, _regret filling his mind as he felt her disappointment throughout their link. _But if I let you continue, we'll never get out of this cave. That...and you were getting **too** good at it._

_What's your point?_

Auron didn't answer, but rolled his head to the side to look at where Eragon was standing, the youth's expression a mixture of amusement and awkwardness. Saphira followed his gaze, and with a twinge of horror, realized what he meant. She got up off Auron, who rolled onto his stomach in case anything else happened. Saphira padded away from Auron and came to stand beside her Rider, feeling terrible. _I'm so sorry, little one. We got carried away. We didn't mean to...I mean...you shouldn't have... _She silently berated herself for losing control of her instincts in front of him, little sad growls escaping her.

_It's alright Saphira, _he said, giving her neck a scratch. _You two are just showing each other a little affection is all, and it is something I will have to get used to. _He put his forehead to her snout and rubbed her neck behind her jaw to comfort her. _It's no different than when you lick or nuzzle me. I don't really blame you for it either; you're just acting on instinct. _A slight smile crept across his face. _Had you two gone any farther though, I **may** have had to excuse myself, _he joked, trying to cheer her up.

She snorted, still upset. _Still, it's inappropriate for us to be so intimate in front of you like that, _she said, giving a sad hum. _We should...no, we **will** try to control ourselves better. _

Eragon laughed, and rubbed her neck a little harder. _Saphira, it's not like you can fight what your instincts are urging you to do. You two care deeply for each other, and as I have told you many times already: I support__ your relationship with Auron. _He gave a little cough as he blushed slightly. _Besides, _he chuckled to both of them, _I imagine things will only get worse the closer we get to autumn. _Saphira looked away, embarrassed as she understood his meaning.

_Oh, yes, _Auron grumbled sarcastically, _I can hardly wait. _He was still laying on his stomach, so as to hide what Saphira's actions had stirred up. Despite growing up with Eragon, and, as all teenage boys do, sharing more than a few _suggestive_ conversations, Auron was still uncomfortable should his friend see him when he was...aroused. The silver dragon groused at his raging instincts and hormones. Originally, it had been no big deal at first, Saphira and he proposing to be mates. But as they began to get even closer, he realized just how far away autumn was...and that they would be fighting their instinctual urges all the way.

To take his mind of it, Auron focused on other things, such as Eragon's proposed course of action today. The idea of dealing with the Twins immediately killed any pleasant thoughts that were swimming in his head. After a few more moments, Auron felt he could stand up again without embarrassing himself and he shook his head to get his bearings. _Well, if we're going down to the training ground, we might as well go now, _he said to the others.

Eragon and Saphira both nodded, and Eragon gathered his quiver as well as Zar'roc. He climbed up onto Saphira's back and she walked out onto the floor of the dragonhold, Auron following along behind. Eragon glanced back at his friend, who had made no motion to retake his human form. _You're not going to change? _he asked Auron.

Despite himself, Auron offered a fanged smile._ Why? I'm not the one swinging a sword today. _He hummed at Saphira, who gave a pleased hum back. _Besides, I __**did **__promise Saphira to spend the day with her. At least this way, I'm not completely going back on my word. _

_My mate, the gentleman, _she teased, and nipped his shoulder. The three of them laughed happily, the awkward tension resolved, and they exited the dragonhold, the two dragons taking to the sky.

* * *

><p>The sound of banging steel greeted the trio as they landed near the training grounds. Dozens of men were about, sparring and practicing with various weapons. Eragon dismounted and walked beside Saphira and Auron as they approached. Reaching the field, a large man broke away from the group and came towards them, a beefy hand raised in greeting.<p>

"Hail, Rider!" Fredric's voice boomed out. Eragon shot Auron a quizzical look, but the silver dragon gave him a gentle nudge and explained who the man was. Coming up to the group, Fredric studied the figures before him. "Greetings, Eragon. I am Fredric, the Varden's resident weapons master. I was told by Ajihad to find out just how good you are with a blade."

Inclining his head, Eragon made his way into the field. Beside him, Auron looked down at the weapons-master. _Greetings, Fredric. How fare the soldiers today?_

It still took some getting used to the fact that the large silver beast next to him was the same spirited youth he trained with for the past week. "Well, they seem to do fine when they are not getting schooled by a whelp," the beefy man offered lightly. Auron merely chuckled deep in his throat.

_I'll bet._

Fredric began asking Eragon a series of questions about his skill in combat. Several feet away, Auron and Saphira sat on their haunches to watch the proceedings. It was unnerving to have so many eyes upon them, as almost every man and woman took the opportunity to gaze at the dragons. Saphira gave a small shudder. _I feel like I have dirt on my scales, _she muttered. _Why must they stare?_

Without so much as a word, Auron sidled closer and draped a wing around her. She looked at him, surprised, but his only response was to give her cheek a small lick. _They can stare all they want. All they will see is the reason I'm so head over heels nowadays: a striking sapphire dragoness. _Saphira purred and rubbed her nose under his jaw.

_Flatterer. _The two dragons returned their attention to Eragon and his test. The youth was just about ready to draw his blade when a commotion caught the attention of all three. A pair of growls issued from the dragons as the Twins strode up towards the young Rider.

Ignoring the crude comments from Fredric, they addressed Eragon. "We have been ordered by Ajihad to determine your proficiency with magic – before you are exhausted by banging away with pieces of metal." Looking back towards Auron, who only offered a shrug, Eragon followed the Twins as they led him to an empty corner of the field. He stood facing them, Auron and Saphira coming up to sit behind him. They eyed the dragons with distaste before addressing Eragon. "So Rider; have you considered our offer to join Du Vragnr Gata?"

"I have," Eragon replied coolly.

"And?"

"No," came the simple response. Sharp lines appeared at the edges of the Twins' mouths, but they said nothing further. They bent at their waists and drew a pentagram on the ground before stepping inside it. They briskly told Eragon he was to complete the challenges as they dictated, nothing more. Eragon recalled his lessons with Brom; a Rider was more powerful than a regular spellcaster. But going against the pair of them could prove problematic.

_Don't worry, _Saphira reassured him. _There are three of us. We should be more than a match for them. _

_Right._ The Twins had him being by lifting a stone to eye level, a smile enough task. As Eragon accessed the magic to lift the stone however, he could feel a great resistance as he tried to pull the stone from the ground. They were fighting him! _But I'm not alone either, _Eragon mused, _Now!. _He felt Auron and Saphira's minds merge with his, their strength flowed into him and the stone shot up to sit quivering at eye level. The Twins were not pleased, as evidence by their identical scowls.

For the next while, the Twins had Eragon demonstrate many things, from casting fire to manipulating water and earth. Each time they tried to disrupt his magic by posing firm resistance, but they were no match for a Rider and two dragons. Time and again Eragon foiled their attempts to confound him, each grimace from the Twins bringing him and the dragons much pleasure. As the day wore on, Eragon could feel the strain on his body as the continuous use of magic drained him. Had it not been for Auron and Saphira, he would have collapsed long ago. His mouth was dry and he longed to break and find some water, but was not about to give the Twins the satisfaction, so he pushed on.

Finally, they said, "Enough. Only one test remains, one any _competent _user of a magic could accomplish." One of them pulled a small silver ring from within his robes and handed in to Eragon. "Summon the essence of silver."

Eragon was confused. _The essence of silver, what was that?_ He racked his brain to try and come up with a way to do what they asked. Neither he, nor Auron and Saphira were quite sure how to attempt such an act, and all three were silent as each contemplated the challenge before them. Eragon figured it might have something to do with the word "invoke" or possibly "arget" but was still unsure. Gathering what was left of his strength, he prepared to utter the words he had chosen, when a loud, clear voice rang across the air.

"Stop!"

All present whirled around to find the source of the voice. Approaching them on soft footsteps, much to the shock of Eragon and the dragons, was Arya. Her raven hair streamed out behind her, framing her face which was set in a stoic expression of annoyance. She stalked towards the Twins, her voice soft and melodic, yet firm at the same time. "Shame," she said. "Shame on you for asking of him what only a master can do." The Twins said nothing, but merely stared back at her, their mouths set in a pair of thin lines. "Eragon has proven he is capable, is that not enough?"

The bald spellcasters didn't respond, instead they simply held her gaze. Arya looked at the ring in Eragon's hand, pointed a finger and exclaimed, "Arget!" A ghostly second ring appeared next to the original, only this one shone white-hot. The Twins gaped at this, then turn and hurried away, their robes flapping. Arya released the spell, and the spectral ring vanished from Eragon's hand.

An eerie silence fell over the training field as Arya walked towards the center of the clearing, those who had been sparring stopped and looked on in awe as they formed a circle around her. Auron and Saphira's eyes followed her as well, ready for what may happen. Arya turned back to Eragon and drew her sword. "I claim the right of trial by arms. Come, draw your blade."

_She means to duel me! _Eragon thought. A feeling of unease crept up within him, but Saphira gave him a gentle nudge with her nose.

_Aye, but not to harm you I think. Go, acquit yourself well. We will watch. _A snort from Auron indicated his agreement.

Eragon drew Zar'roc and stepped forward to face Arya. No sooner did he adopt a ready stance, then she darted forward, striking at his side. Eragon parried the blow, ready to block the next, but she merely spun away and stabbed at his other side. He blocked this as well, then swung at her legs. She almost lazily deflected his strike and struck out at his ribs. The two began to trade blows, but Eragon grew confused. According to Brom, elves were much faster and stronger than humans. She should be putting up more of a fight, but instead she fought much like Durza had been; she was toying with him. Then, it hit him. _She means to see how proficient I am. _

Armed with this new knowledge, Eragon began the most complex series of attacks he knew. Arya's blade blocked each strike, but Eragon didn't back down. He recalled all the fights he had with Auron and used every intricate pattern he could think of. The two of them danced a deadly dance around the field, completely focused on nothing but the other. Eragon's arm grew heavy and his swings slowed.

Finally, Arya knocked Zar'roc aside and flicked her blade up to his throat. He froze, his muscles trembling with the exertion. Dimly, he heard Saphira and Auron bugle and the warriors cheering around them. Arya sheathed her blade. "You have passed," she said quietly.

He was only slightly aware of Fredric and the others clapping him on the back and praising his performance. Eragon's gaze was solely on Arya as she stood back from the crowd. A small tick of he finger indicated a small hill a mile or so away from the practice field. Without a word, she turned a walked away, the crowd melting apart as she passed.

"Impressive, Eragon." He whirled around to see Nasuada standing next to Auron's foreleg. Nobody seemed to notice the snort that came from Saphira, as both Eragon and Auron greeted her. Nasuada praised Eragon's show of swordsmanship, then turned to look up at Auron. "My father would like to see you, Auron. He says it's important."

_Very well. _Auron nodded his large head. He turned and gave Eragon a knowing look. _You two go off and meet with Arya, _Eragon didn't bother guessing how he already knew that, _I'll meet up with you later. _He knelt down and offered to give Nasuada a lift, instead of walking next to him. The young woman faltered for a moment, and more than a few murmurs sprung up from the crowd, as they were surprised by a dragon allowing someone other than their Rider to ride upon them. Nasuada inclined her head graciously, and carefully climbed up on Auron's broad back.

Auron refused to meet the icy glare he was receiving from Saphira, knowing it would only cause him to laugh. Instead, he reached out with his mind and caressed hers, trying to alleviate the wave of jealousy emanating from her. It worked somewhat, Saphira relenting and nudging Eragon roughly to get him to mount her. The two dragons touched snouts briefly, then Auron strode off, Nasuada clutching a neck spike to steady herself.

* * *

><p><em>You know he did that just to tease you, <em>Eragon told his simmering dragoness. A low grumble was the only response he got from her as she took off and flapped after Arya, who had disappeared into the distance. As they flew, Eragon glimpsed her running along below, and he was transfixed by her form. He was vaguely aware of a jesting comment from Saphira, but paid it no mind.

She landed on the small hill and Eragon jumped down. Arya caught up to them, and even thought she had been running swiftly, her breathing was slow and normal. Suddenly, Eragon felt himself go tongue-tied and he dropped his gaze. Arya strode past him and spoke to Saphira in the ancient language, "_Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. Let us be friends._" Eragon was unable to comprehend most of the words, but apparently Saphira did, for she nodded and hummed warmly.

Eragon was finally able to find his voice. "It is good to see you are well. We were unsure if you would live or not."

"That is why I came here today," Arya said richly. Her voice was accented and exotic, but she spoke with a slight trill, as if she were about to break into song. "I owe you and your companions a debt that must be repaid. You saved my life. That can never be forgotten."

"It – it was nothing," Eragon faltered. "And I didn't do it alone. Saphira was there with me, as were the others."

Arya bowed her head to the sapphire dragoness. "I thank you, fair Saphira." Saphira rumbled warmly in reply. Arya then turned back to Eragon. "And what of the other dragon I saw? Where is he?"

This time, Eragon let out a small laugh. "He is actually Auron; you may remember him from when he and I touched your mind near Gil'ead." Her eyes brightened at the mention of his name.

"Ah, the Dragon Knight," she said. She gave a small glance towards Saphira. "He makes quite a handsome young dragon."

_That he does, _Saphira sighed absently. This caused Eragon to crack a smile, and he swore he saw the edges of Arya's mouth twitch as well.

"I must say, it will be a great joy to many to know that Saphira is not the last dragon," Arya continued. She looked carefully at the dragoness to gauge her next reaction. "And that her companion is a male." Saphira broke from her distant gaze and brought her head level with the elf's. "Hopefully, in time they may be...compatible."

A low, rumbling chuckle came from the dragoness. _We are,_ she said simply. This time, Arya's face light up and her eyes went wide.

"They...they have already chosen each other?" she gasped, turning back to face Eragon. The youth could not keep the large grin off his face.

"Aye, they have," he said. "Although, it's not official yet. Saphira may be able to explain this better than I."

_It is true, _Saphira hummed to the elf woman. _I have chosen Auron to be my mate, but unfortunately, I was unable to initiate the courtship in time for our spring mating season. _She tilted her head slightly as she continued. _Despite this, I still attempted it anyway, and he accepted. Although I do love him, this false courtship is not nearly as meaningful as the one in autumn will be. For now, we are bonded only by a promise to be mates this coming autumn, nothing more. _

"I understand." Arya inclined her head. "You still have a long, difficult road to traverse then, honorable Saphira. I pray the stars favor you and your chosen when the time arrives."

_Thank you._

Eragon then asked Arya how she became to be trapped in Gil'ead. She explained how she was the courier tasked with taking the egg back and forth between the Varden and the elves. As time slowly crept by, Eragon slowly began to learn more and more about the mysterious woman who had flitted in and out of his dreams for many weeks.

* * *

><p>Reaching the main hall of Tronjheim, Auron knelt low on his forelegs to allow Nasuada to dismount. She smiled and stroked his large cheek, thanking him for the honor of riding upon his back.<p>

_Anytime, my friend, _he hummed. He cocked his head at her and asked, _Perhaps next time you would like to come flying with Eragon, Saphira and I?_

"I may take you up on that offer, sweet Auron." Nasuada smiled. She gave his cheek another pat, then turned and led him down the corridor that would take them to Ajihad's study, Auron's heavy footfalls echoing down the marble archways. They passed others in the halls, all of whom stopped and bowed their head respectfully to the silver dragon. Knowing he was never going to be able to convince them otherwise, Auron simply inclined his head in return.

Arriving at the large oak doors to the study, Nasuada gave him one last pat on the nose before turning and leaving down a side passage, stating that her father wished to see him alone. Auron bade her farewell, and approached the door and its many guards. They snapped rigidly to attention, then opened the door, allowing the large silver dragon to enter.

Ajihad was at his usual place near his elaborate wooden desk. As Auron entered, he straightened and greeted him warmly. Auron inclined his head in return. _Greetings, wise Ajihad. _

"Thank you for coming. I hope I did not pull you away from anything...important." His dark eyes danced with humor, and Auron caught the hidden meaning. As everything that happened under Farthen Dur eventually made its way to either King Hrothgar or Ajihad himself, Auron was not surprised the man knew of the developing relationship between himself and Saphira.

The silver dragon chuckled softly. _Not at all. We we actually watching Eragon test his mettle at the practice fields, as you requested. You will not be disappointed. _

"That is good to hear." Then, Ajihad's tone grew more serious. "I asked you here because there is someone who would like to see you. Someone I feel you may want to meet as well."

_Who? _Auroncocked his head quizzically.

Ajihad motioned towards the chairs that sat in front of his grand desk. Auron followed his gesture and was surprised to find someone sitting in one of the chairs; they had been so quiet and still, Auron hadn't even noticed them. With the soft rustle of fabric, the figure turned to meet the dragon's gaze.

Auron's breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating. Looking back at him was the same blue eyes and golden hair he had seen over his bedside ever since he could remember. A soft, melodic voice reached his ears, and he almost passed out. "Hello, Auron."

_Mother..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bombshell anyone? **

**How will Auron's mother react to seeing little boy...uh..."all grown up"? Stay tuned and find out!**


	24. Family

Not a word permeated the silence that filled the room as they stand there looking at each other. Auron's mind was racing but could only choke out one word; _Mother..._he whispered again.

In an instant, the silver dragon began to shift and change before Orianna's eyes, revealing the son she had let go all those months past. Without so much as a word, they fell into each others embrace, and she let the tears fall. "Oh, Auron...my son. How I have missed you."

Auron buried his head in his mother's shoulder, reveling in her soft skin and gentle perfume. So many months ago, he had left without a second look back. Now, she was here again. "But...how?" he stammered, breaking away from her tight grip.

"Another one of my many secrets," she chuckled, stroking his cheek. She gazed into her son's intense blue eyes, the eyes that not moments ago had been looking back at her from the body of a dragon. "Yet, it seems you have acquired more than a few yourself."

"Well, like you would always say, 'it's a long story'." he grinned back. The blond youth shook his head in confusion. "But, I don't understand. How did you find us here? I thought no one knew of Farthen Dur besides the Varden and the dwarves?""

Clearing his throat and stepping forward, Ajihad favored him with a rare grin. "Your mother knows of us Auron, because...well, she _is _one of us." Looking like the youth might collapse from sheer shock, he quickly added, "I think it best if your mother tell you. I shall give you two some privacy." With that, he turned and strode out of the room, sealing the large oak doors behind him.

Seeing her son's astounded expression, Orianna quickly began the tale of her life.

* * *

><p>Born in the seaside village of Kuasta, she was raised as an only child by her parents and grandmother, a group of traveling merchants. When she was twelve, her grandmother told her of her family's greatest secret; their gift of magic. No one knew for sure how far back the family line extended, but the power had been in their blood for generations. Auron nodded as he was told this, the facts confirming what Brom had guessed after his first transformation.<p>

Orianna's life was a peaceful one, until one fateful day, several days before Orianna's sixteenth birthday, an unruly customer tried to swindle her father out of their deserved payment. The customer drew a knife and attacked her father, who was forced to use his magic to defend himself and his family. Their secret out, the family was captured by soldiers of the Empire, but somehow Orianna was able to escape. Seeing her family dragged away to be tortured or worse, she became a vengeful rouge; stealing and harassing the Empire as she pleased.

It was one of her many outings that she ran into none other than Brom. The wise old Rider saw the potential in the young woman, and took her to a group of people who similarly opposed the Empire; a relatively unknown group called the Varden. Brom then took Orianna under his wing and honed her already deadly talents. She traveled with him for many years, even going with him to visit the elves. It was there she saved the life of a young elf child who had fallen out of a tree and into a lake, knocked unconscious on the way down. For her heroism, the elves gifted her with two masterfully crafted twin blades...the very same blades she passed to her son as he fled Carvahall.

When Saphira's egg was stolen from Galbatorix, and she was separated from Brom, she made her way back to the Varden. During an operation into Dras-Leona, she found Tegarth, a ruthless tax collector that was wising in the Empire's ranks. Seeing this as an opportunity to infiltrate a key element of the Empire's infrastructure, the Varden tasked her with getting closer to the man. This led to the marriage between them, and the raising of her family in Carvahall. All the while, she was able to gain access to previously unattainable records and information that she then passed to the Varden. Even when her long lost friend Brom was revealed to reside in Carvahall as well, the two were forced to keep apart, less their past be revealed.

* * *

><p>Auron simply stared at his mother, taking in the wealth of information. In all his wildest dreams, he would have never imagined her life so complicated and exotic. She was definitely not the woman he had known all is life.<p>

"When you and Eragon left Carvahall that day, I knew what it meant." she finished. She cupped her son's face. "The day after you left, I walked out on Tegarth. My only desire was to rejoin the Varden, and hopefully, find out where you had gone." A single tear rolled down her face. "My only regret is arriving here, only to find that two out of the three people I chased after made it to safety."

The memories of Brom's death welled up inside Auron, and he struggled not to let the wounds reopen. "He was a good man," he whispered.

"And a very dear friend." Orianna said. "I will miss him greatly."

"Did you ever know who..._what_ he really was?"

His mother smiled at him. "Yes. We shared much during our adventures. That is how I knew you and Eragon would be safe with him. I knew he would look after you."

They sat in silence for a while, before Orianna spoke up again. "Speaking of Eragon...he is well, I take it?"

"Aye," Auron smiled. "Both he and Saphira are here and safe."

Orianna tilted her head at her son in question. "Saphira...?"

Unable to stop the warm sensations building in the pit of his stomach when he thought of the sapphire dragoness, a large grin broke out over the youth's face. "That's the name of Eragon's dragon."

"So Eragon is the new Rider," his mother mused. "I daresay you two are not the same young boys who fled Carvahall all those months ago." She sat up, and peered into her son's eyes, her features alight. "But now I want to know about you, Auron. Needless to say, I was quite shocked to hear my son's voice coming from a dragon."

For the first time in a long while, Auron let out a hearty laugh. "I can imagine. As you often told me, 'it is a long story'." He then proceeded to recount to his mother the events that took place in the storm near Yauzac, and the results of those events. Orianna was stunned to hear that her son had become _Chevalier Skulblaka, _a Dragon Knight. He told her of how he was granted the ability to transform into a dragon at will, along with the other abilities he had been given.

"And a decidedly handsome dragon you are at that," she laughed. She played with the streaks of silver in his once golden hair, stating that the look worked for him. Orianna caught herself then, and look squarely in her son's eyes. "I am so proud of you, Auron. A mother couldn't ask for a better...or more unique, son." His only reply was to embrace her again, one she happily returned.

Just then, the large oak doors swung open violently, and the two broke apart as a deep growl reached them.

* * *

><p>Saphira stalked towards the young man, her eyes dangerously narrow. She had gotten over his association with Nasuada, after he had repeatedly assured her that he and Ajihad's daughter were simply friends. But after finding him in this room with <em>another <em>unknown female, the dragoness had just about had it. Behind her, Eragon stood watching the scene alongside Ajihad and Nasuada. He watched in slight terror as his angry dragoness bared down on his friend, and he hoped she wouldn't go to far...for he _did _recognize the woman Auron was with, but was unable to tell Saphira due to the iron-like walls around her mind. Her only focus was on the "unfaithful" youth in front of her.

Coming right up to him, pressing her nose against his, Saphira opened her mind fully to him so he could feel just how irritated she really was. A low growl came from her throat as she said venomously, _Every time you leave my sight, I find you with another female! This stops here Auron! Do you care for me or not?_

"S...Saphira..." he stammered. "This isn't what you think-"

_What? What is it then? _she roared. _Explain fast Auron, or you may find out just how sharp my teeth can be!_

"Saphira," Auron said again, this time more composed. "This is my mother, Orianna."

A light flashed in the large sapphire eyes and Saphira jerked back as if she had been struck. She looked wildly from Auron to the woman he claimed was his mother, her mouth dropping slightly open, and treating all those present to the sight of a dragon dumbstruck. Behind her, Eragon lost himself in a fit of laughter as his dragon utterly embarrassed herself, Nasuada joining in after Eragon told her as well. Ajihad remained composed, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

Saphira looked at Auron with wide eyes. _Your...your mother? _she asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Auron said, exasperated. "Mother, allow me to introduce Saphira, Eragon's dragon."

Orianna bowed her head, hiding the smile on her face. "It is indeed an honor, o beautiful Saphira. Auron has told me many great things about you."

Saphira lowered her head and let out a soft growl. _My deepest apologies, Orianna. I thought...well, I thought you were someone else._

"No apology necessary, Saphira. I'm sure you were merely concerned for your friend." As she said this, Eragon let out a strange cough, and Orianna turned her gaze to him. "Eragon," she said with a warm expression. "It is good to see you safe."

"You as well, Orianna." he replied, his wide smile still on his face. Growing up with Auron, the two boys had rarely spent anytime apart. Despite sharing a dislike of his father and brothers, Eragon had come to see Orianna as an aunt-like figure. She was always so kind and caring towards him, and had always treated him like family.

Saphira let out another small growl, and nuzzled Auron's shoulder in apology. _I am so sorry, Auron. I don't know what I was thinking. Can you forgive me?_

_Of course I do, you lovable pile of hormones, _he said, hugging her snout. She chuckled, despite herself, and hummed at his soft touch.

Orianna witnessed this exchange, and favored the two with a bemused expression. "It seems you two are quite close, Auron. Not many people can say they formed a friendship with a Rider's dragon." She pursed her lips, trying to hide a smile. "But I must confess; I am confused as to why seeing you with another female angers her so..."

_This should be good, _Eragon teased his friend.

_Shut up, _Auron growled back. _You should have warned me you were coming. _

_But this is so much more entertaining!_

Shooting his smug friend a dark glance and issuing an audible growl, he turned back to his mother, who was still waiting a reply. He cleared his throat, and tried to ignore the rush of blood to his cheeks. "Mother," he began. "The reason Saphira is so – _protective - _of me is because I am her...well...mate."

Of all the things she expected to hear, this wasn't one of them. Orianna's eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped. "_Her mate?_" she asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Auron said, the blush getting worse. "As I just finished telling you, I am just as much a dragon as I am a man, and during our travels, Saphira and I have become close."

_Your son is a wonderful male, _Saphira chimed in. _He is everything I could ever want in a mate; he is strong and courageous, as well as loving and kind. _She gave him a small lick on the cheek. _And quite handsome too. _

"We had originally planned to just stay friends," Auron continued, ignoring the lick. "But our feelings became serious. Two days ago, Saphira initiated the courtship that signifies she had chosen me as her mate."

Orianna sat down in her chair, staring at the pair of them. "I am mother-in-law to a dragon..." she mused.

"And grandmother to dragon hatchlings," Eragon offered helpfully. The stunned woman shot out of her chair, her wide eyes locked on her son and his "betrothed" dragoness.

"_Hatchlings?_" Both dragon and youth shot the Rider a venomous look and Saphira smacked him with her tail. The laughing youth took the blow in stride, unable to move his limbs in time. He collapsed on the floor, still howling. Orianna was still staring at her son, stunned. "You mean, you two have...?"

"_NO!_" both youth and dragon shouted. They took a few seconds to compose themselves, ignoring the snorts of laughter still coming from Eragon. Auron steadied himself with a breath before continuing. "I mean, no; we haven't mated. Truth be told, we are not actual mates yet. Saphira did initiate the courtship, but it was _after_ the spring mating season. We will not be official until autumn."

His mother visibly relaxed. "I see," she breathed. She caught a slight look of hurt on Saphira's face, then quickly corrected herself. "Oh no, please do not take offense Saphira. I do not mean to imply I disapprove of your union. This is simply a lot of information to take in at once."

The dragoness hummed quietly, relieved. _Understandable. I am sorry to spring all this one you at once, but I am glad you do not disapprove of my feelings towards your son. _

"I'll admit, it _was _a bit of a shock," Orianna confessed. "But as he said, he is a dragon now...with different preferences." She composed herself then, and walked up to the dragoness, surprising them all by taking her large blue head in her hands and looking right into the shining sapphire eyes. "But there is one thing I need to know."

_What? _Saphira asked, uneasy.

"Do you love my son?" Orianna asked softly. Her own deep blue eyes locked with Saphira's, as if she was reading the dragon's emotions.

_More than anything, _Saphira whispered. _He means as much to me as my precious Eragon. I would do whatever it took to be his...forever._

A heartbeat of silence, then a slow smile cracked over Orianna's features. She pulled Saphira's head down and gently kissed her brow. "Then I give you my blessing, beautiful Saphira." she said warmly.

_Thank you...Mother._

Auron stepped up and hugged his mother, who embraced him back tightly. "You had me scared for a minute," he confessed.

She cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I know," she teased, and hugged him again.

A commotion at the door drew everyone's attention then. A group of dwarves, clad in armor and carrying war-axes had appeared at the entrance, and the lead dwarf addressed them in a thick accent. "It is time, Orianna. We must go now while the tunnels are clear."

Auron looked to his mother, confused. "What is he talking about?"

Orianna sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm leaving, Auron." at this, Saphira gave a snort of surprise and Eragon dropped all previous mirth, coming to stand next to Auron.

"What? But you can't, you just got here!" Her son shook his head wildly. "There's so much more I have to tell you...to show you."

"I know, my son." she said gently. "And the time will come for that, but alas, today is not that day."

"But...why?"

"I am afraid I am to blame," Ajihad said, stepping forward. "The Varden need your mother to travel to Surda, to oversee our relations with the king. It is an important task, and we need one of our most trusted people." He dropped his gaze from the youth's pained eyes. "I am sorry, Auron."

"But I will be back," his mother assured him. "I promise you. You keep yourself safe, and the others too, and before long we will be together again."

Auron's shoulders slumped. He had thought he had left his mother behind all those months ago, possibly never to see her again. Now she was here, and they were together, all secrets aside. It wasn't fair. "I...understand." he said finally.

Orianna patted her sons cheek, then gestured for Eragon to come closer. The two boys stood solemnly as she grabbed both of them by the shoulders. "I am so proud of you, _both _of you. I know you will bring honor to us all." She kissed them both on their brows, then slowly broke away. She paused to stroke Saphira's cheek, and the dragoness nuzzled her softly in return.

_Be safe, Mother._

"And you, my daughter." Orianna walked to the dwarves, who ushered her out of the room. She cast a last glance back at them...her family. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Auron barely spoke the rest of the day, his mind and heart devastated at his mother's surprising return and her abrupt departure. Even when they went to visit Murtagh he was only able to manage a few short sentences.<p>

Eragon was surprised to find Murtagh not only unharmed, but relatively _happy_. Instead of finding him in some dark hole in the wall, as they feared, they were amazed to see he had been put inside a set of private quarters. The only indication of his incarceration were the burly guards stationed outside the door.

Murtagh was pleased to see his companions again. He happily told them than Ajihad was indeed a man of his word; this "imprisonment" was not out of malice. It was for Murtagh's well being as much as the Varden's, lest word get out about his parentage. As long as he didn't cause trouble, Murtagh was treated to hearty food, a soft bed and any scrolls from Tronjhiem's library he desired. "If I'm not careful, I'll become a fat scholar!" he joked.

After visiting with Murtagh for a time, and promising to return soon, Eragon and the others returned to the dragonhold. Along the way, Auron had shifted back into his dragon form, but had told them he would be out for a bit. He flew in solitude for a while, wrestling with his thoughts and emotions. It was indeed late by the time he finally landed in the marble caves, Eragon and Saphira had already gone to bed.

The silver dragon sat on his haunches at the mouth of their cave, staring up at the lip of the mountain's crater, and the stars beyond. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when Saphira came out and sat next to him, her flank pressed against his. _Auron, _she whispered. _Are you alright?_

_I don't know, _he said. He brought his head down to look at her. _I thought I left my entire family behind when we fled Carvahall. Now, I find my mother here, only to have us separated again. _

The sapphire dragoness hummed, and laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing it against him softly. _I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you. _She sighed, but kept her head where it was. _I hatched without ever knowing my parents, having to take care of myself, aside from Eragon. Now I have a mother, and I understand how you and Eragon feel. _

Auron leaned his head down so it was touching hers. A small trickle of happiness came from him as he said, _At least she was happy when I told her of us._

Saphira raised her head to lick his neck. _She's not the only one who is happy. _She purred and snuggled her snout under his chin. _I love you, Auron. _

_And I you, Saphira. _He wrapped his wing around her and held her tight. _You are my family now too. You, my mate, and Eragon, your Rider – my brother._

_And we shall always be with you._

The two dragons sat there for a while, exchanging thoughts of love and family. After a few moments, Saphira raised her head from her mate's shoulder and touched her snout to his muzzle. _Come, sleep with me. _She padded back to the large cushion that was their bed. The dragoness laid herself down and looked back at him expectantly, giving a soft growl. He growled back and made his way over to her, and slowly licked her neck. They nuzzled each others snout as he wrapped himself around her, putting his foreleg around her chest like before.

Saphira put her head back on his neck as he pulled her close, his hind legs wrapping her hips and their tails intertwining, both dragons growling their love for one another. She put her nose just below his jaw, taking in his wonderful scent, and letting her eyes droop. Here, in his warm embrace, was where she wanted to be for the rest of time.

Auron looked down at the pleased dragoness, humming as she snuggled even tighter to him. He, a once simple town boy, was now sleeping under one of the greatest achievements made by a race as old as Alagaesia itself. And in his arms, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He prayed, as he did every night before sleeping, that when he woke up, she would still be there, and that his life up till now had not been just a dream. Together, the two love-struck dragons slept deep and peaceful in their marble cave, their precious third family member right next to them.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last. All three were roused from their slumber mere hours later by a dwarf running into their cave. And he was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bittersweet family reunion for Auron...as well as some awkward explainations and some snuggly love from his sapphire mate-to-be. A shorter chapter yes, but I had to end it off here. **

**Because, you probably all can guess why that dwarf at the end is so terrified. That's right: Big Battle Time. **


	25. Siege Under the Mountain

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! Here's the big finale to the first part of the story!**

* * *

><p>The rustling of hurried feet caused Auron to groggily open his eyes. The cave was dark, save for the faint light trickling from the shuttered lantern near Eragon's bed, but he could make out a figure in the entrance to their cave. The dwarf looked around nervously, as if trying to distinguish shapes from the oily shadows. The silver dragon sat up straighter, gently shaking Saphira with the paw he had wrapped around her. <em>Saphira,<em> he whispered. _Wake, up. There's a dwarf here and he seems agitated. _

The blue dragoness grumbled and raised her own head to look. After seeing the dwarf Auron mentioned, she rose and moved over to where Eragon was sleeping. She gave him a not-so-gentle nudge with her snout, and he shot awake. The commotion caught the dwarf's attention and he began talking very fast. "Argetlam! You must come quick! There is great trouble – Ajihad summons you. No time!"

Eragon fumbled out of bed and automatically began dressing. On the other side of Saphira, Auron was rapidly changing back into his human form and dressing as well. Looking to the agitated dwarf, Eragon asked, "What's going on?"

The dwarf only shook his head, his beard bouncing. "Go, you must! Carkna bragha! Now!"

Belting on Zar'roc and grabbing his bow and arrows, Eragon strapped the saddle onto Saphira and climbed aboard. He reached over and helped Auron into position behind him, his friend already wearing his dragonscale armor and twin elven blades across his back. _So much for a good night's sleep, _groused Saphira, and padded out of the cave. Once in the open, she launched herself into the air.

Orik was waiting for them when they landed near the main gate. He stemmed the tirade of questions from the two youths, saying that he didn't know any more than they did; Ajihad would explain once they got to his study. The group hastily made their way through Tronjheim and to Ajihad's chambers.

Inside, they found Ajihad, Arya and another man who was introduced to the pair as Jormundur, Ajihad's second in command. The group gathered around the large wooden table, and Ajihad delivered the bleak news; less than an hour ago, a dwarf had come running out of the tunnels injured and frightened, claiming the a horde of Urgals were approaching the city.

A din of voices echoed throughout the chamber as everyone began talking at once. Ajihad called for silence and explained further that the Urgals were not coming through the mountains, but _under them_. Apparently, the Urgals had set up a settlement in a abandoned dwarf city near the Surdan border in the Beors. It was here that the beasts had been migrating all year.

Jormundur asked if they knew how many Urgals there were, but Ajihad merely shook his head. He and King Hrothgar had come up with a plan to collapse several extraneous tunnels that led into the city, forcing the Urgals to come at Tronjheim in one of three main tunnels. This is where the Varden would mount their defense of the city. Ajihad turned to Eragon and Auron. "I need the two of you to assist the dwarves in collapsing the tunnels on the outside of the city. Arya will assist a group underneath."

"We'll do what we can," Eragon assured him.

"Jormundur, see to the men. Tell them to prepare for battle."

* * *

><p>The two youths and Saphira exited the city and began searching for the group of dwarves they were to assist. After flying around for a few minutes, they located a bundle of lanterns that lead them to the right spot. Eragon explained to the leader of the group that they were here to help, and the dwarf led him to an open patch of ground, stating the tunnel they wanted to collapse was directly below this point.<p>

Eragon reached out with his magic, whispering, "_Thrysta deloi._" He felt his power encounter rock, but he pushed on, to the hollow space underneath that was the tunnel. Instead of trying to uncover the tunnel, he focused on it's ceiling, looking for weak points or cracks he could exploit. Every time he found one, he pushed on it, making it wider and deeper. Nearby, Auron worked on another tunnel, adopting the same method. To the dwarves, all they could see were the two humans grimacing and staring at the ground, and they began to grow impatient.

The two boys persevered. Another few moments passed and a pair of deep _cracks _were heard through the soil. A loud screech, and the ground in front of Eragon caved in like water flowing into a hole, leaving an opening several yards across. Ten seconds later, the same thing happened with Auron's tunnel, and the delighted dwarves set to work walling off the tunnels with the rubble. The leader of the group led Eragon and Auron to another set of tunnels. Over the next few hours they worked on, collapsing nearly ten tunnels around Tronjheim. Saphira lent them her strength, but the work took its toll on them.

Light began to creep into the mountain through the crater's opening, and Eragon took the chance to look around at the landscape. At the base of Tronjheim, the Varden and dwarves began assembling their army into three large battalions. There were regular swordsmen, as well as rows of spear- and pikemen. Towards the rear, lines of archers readied their bows. A small figure detached itself from the far battalion and approached the youths and dragon. As it grew closer, they recognized it as Orik. Laden in the heavy garments of war like his kinsmen, the dwarf looked quite imposing beneath the layers of steel and mail.

He waved them forward. "Come, Ajihad wants you to join the army. There are no more tunnels to collapse, and we have some food waiting for you." Orik led them to a tent where two loaves of bread and water were set aside for Auron and Eragon; Saphira helped herself to a large pile of dried meat in the corner. The food was simple, but they all ate without complaint. When they had finished, Orik told them to wait and disappeared out of the tent. He returned a moment later with a line of dwarves all carrying various large pieces of plate armor.

Eragon lifted one of pieces and inspected it. It was of very fine make, engraved with markings and gold filigree. Nearly an inch think in places, it was also very heavy. No man could fight under this weight, he thought, and there were far too many pieces for a single set of armor.

Orik beamed at them. "A gift from Hrothgar. It has lain so long among our other treasures we had almost forgotten about it. This was forged in another time, before the Fall."

"But what _is _it?" asked Eragon.

"Why, it's dragon armor of course!" Orik laughed. "You don't think the Riders would go into battle without having their dragon's protected did you? Complete sets are rare, as they take a long time to make and dragons are always growing. Still, Saphira isn't too large yet, and it should fit her nicely."

_What do you think? _Eragon asked, turning to Saphira.

_Let's try it on, _she said, a gleam in her brilliant blue eyes.

Auron stepped forward to help, and between the three of them, they managed to fit all the pieces together. As they stepped back to admire their work, the two youths were struck with a sense of awe. Saphira's entire neck, save her spikes, was encased in overlapping plates of armor. Her belly and chest were protected by the heaviest plates, and the lighter ones encased her tail. Her legs and back were completely covered and her wings were left bare. On her head sat a single molded piece of armor, leaving her lower jaw free to bite and snap. She arched her neck experimentally, and the plates flexed with her. _This may slow me down,_ she said, _but it will stop the arrows. How do I look?_

Auron could only stare, but Eragon gave her cheek an encouraging pat. _Very intimidating,_ he admitted, and Saphira hummed happily.

Orik then presented Eragon with several pieces of armor for himself. A stiff shirt of leather-backed mail went over his torso, bracers were strapped to his forearms and greaves to his lower legs. On his head went a leather cap, mail coif, then finally a gold and silver helm. A pair of mail gloves adorned his hands, and lastly Orik handed him a wooden shield bearing the Varden's crest.

The two sets of armor must have been worth a small fortune, and Eragon bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you for these gifts. Hrothgar's presents are greatly appreciated."

Orik merely laughed. "Thank us later when the armor saves your life." The warriors around them began marching away, and they followed. The battalion moved into position at one of the tunnels that had been collapsed and left open to corral the Urgals were the Varden wanted them. Rows of sharpened saplings had been dug into the ground, providing a thorny barrier between the men and dwarves, and the attacking Urgals. Above the openings, large cauldron's of pitch were heated by several fires, waiting to be poured into the holes to further stem the tide of foes.

The two youths rested against Saphira's flank and waited. Orik rejoined them a while later, having helped build a barrier to protect the Varden's archers. He sat next to Auron, then jumped up with a curse when Saphira drew their attention to another newcomer: Murtagh. The dark-haired young man was leading his war-horse Tornac, carrying his sword and a dwarven shield. At their frenzied inquiries, Murtagh explained that Ajihad had released him, stating that the Varden needed every person they could get to fight.

Auron offered his hand, and Murtagh clasped it tightly. "Could always do with another sword arm."

Ajihad appeared then and briefed them on what was going to take place. One of the Twins would be watching the battle from atop the dragonhold and relaying information to his brother, who would be alongside Ajihad. The leader of the Varden asked Auron and Eragon to report anything out of the ordinary to the Twins, as he knew they could also speak with their minds. Although the thought of being linked made the two boys want to wretch, they knew it was necessary, and nodded in agreement.

Both Auron and Eragon agreed that Eragon should fight from Saphira's back, as it would be safer for both Rider and dragon to remain on the ground, lest they be targets for the Urgal archers. Auron and Murtagh would keep the foot soldiers away from her, so Eragon could focus on the Kull that were likely to be present.

Saphira lowered her head and nudged Auron's shoulder. _Just stay close to us, _she said.

_Don't worry, _he rested his forehead against her snout. _They'll have to get through me before they lay a finger on you._

Saphira snorted. _You think I cannot handle myself in battle? I am no mere hatchling; I don't need you to protect me. _

_That still wont stop me from trying, _he assured her. She looked at him for a moment more, then relented, and gave him a small lick.

_Just don't be reckless, Auron. I couldn't bear to see you hurt. _Auron stroked her jaw and placed a light kiss on her snout, and told her it would take a lot more than an army of Urgals to break them apart.

Eragon looked away from his two emotional companions and spied Arya nearby, her sword at her waist and and elegant bow in her hands. He hurried over to her, concerned. "You are going to fight?"

"I do what must be done," she said evenly.

"But, its too dangerous!"

She eyed Eragon with a dark look. "Do not pamper me, human. I am not one of your weak females; elves train both their men and women to fight. I failed to protect Saphira's egg, and I would be further disgraced if I did not protect the two of you now. You forget that I am stronger in magic than all here, you included. Should the Shade show up, who could defeat him but I?"

Eragon heard the truth in her words, but he still felt uneasy. "Then...just stay safe." In the ancient language he added, "_Wiol pomnuria ilian_." For my happiness. Arya turned her head away uneasily, and said no more. Eragon retreated back to Saphira and the others, sitting next to Murtagh.

* * *

><p>Farthen Dur fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone waited for battle. Eragon passed the time by both examining the links of mail on his armor and spying on Arya. Orik sat nearby, running a whetstone over his war-axe, the rasping sound of the rock being drawn over the metal echoed around them. Murtagh simply stared into the distance. Every now and then, a messenger would run out of the tunnels and the rows of men and dwarves would surge to their feet, only to slump back to the ground at the false alarm. The worst part was the lack of wind under the mountain; the air was dead, motionless. The drifting smoke and haze from the fires only added to the discomfort.<p>

Eventually, darkness returned to the field, and Eragon found himself staring out of half-lidded eyes. Orik said they should try and sleep now while they could. Using his shield as a pillow, Eragon leaned up against Saphira's foreleg and watched her and Auron, his eyes drooping, but still unable to close.

Auron sat next to the dragoness's head, softly stroking her chin and neck. His own thoughts wandered though his head, and he felt a cold pit forming in his stomach. Saphira had been uncharacteristically silent as well, no doubt contemplating the future herself. She lifted her head and brought it to rest on Auron's shoulder. _Are you scared? _she asked quietly.

_Absolutely,_ he replied humorlessly.

Saphira rubbed her snout against his neck. _So am I, _she whispered. _I worry for your safety, and Eragon's. We have never faced something like this before._

_We'll make it, Saphira. Have faith. _

He put an arm under her chin and wrapped around her nose, holding her close and comforting her. They sat like this in silence for a few minutes more, before Saphira spoke up again, her voice soft. _Auron?_

_Yes?_

She gazed at him with her large sapphire eyes. _In case...I mean, if I don't get the chance to say it again...I want you to know..._

_What, Saphira? _He turned his head to look at her straight on, their faces mere inches apart.

Saphira hesitated, looking around briefly to the men and dwarves surrounding them, then back into his cool blue eyes. She sucked in a breath, then pushed her lipless mouth into his. _I love you, Auron. I always will._

Auron was slightly surprised, but he understood. He held her head gently, and pushed back against her scaled lips. _I love you, Saphira. _They held the kiss for several moments, then broke apart slowly, Saphira giving him one last lick as she pulled away from him. A small chuckle came from Eragon, and Auron turned to look at him, but neither one said anything. There were no words, they didn't need them. They all held each other in a tight mental embrace, supporting and comforting the other with their thoughts and feelings. _This won't be our last night, I promise you, _Auron vowed to the dragoness.

Saphira hummed at him, then turned her head to look at Eragon resting against her side. She dropped a wing around him, snuggling him close, and he rubbed her flank in response, causing her to hum even louder. Auron sat between her front paws, and leaned back against her chest. She twisted her neck so she could lay her head on his lap, and he softly stroked her nose. The three of them sat together, waiting and watching, their minds all joined for comfort. As both Auron and Eragon drifted to sleep, they dreamed together.

Dark shapes and horned beasts swirled behind their eyelids. Voices kept reaching out to them, but were indistinguishable. They slept shallow and uneasy, until a hand touched Eragon's shoulder and he jerked awake, Auron along with him.

"It has begun," Arya said grimly.

* * *

><p>The once still battleground surged with movement as men and dwarves climbed to their feet. Orik swung his ax in a wide arc, ensuring he had enough room to wield his hefty weapon. Beside him, Auron drew his twin blades and twirled them around with his wrists, the bright metal shining in anticipation. Eragon climbed onto Saphira as the dragoness tensed, ready for battle. Beside them, Arya notched an arrow into her bow. All eyes were focused on the dark entrance ahead.<p>

Rough shouts and sounds came from the pit suddenly as shadowy figures became visible. A sharp bark from one of the Varden commanders, and the cauldrons of boiling tar were dumped onto the horde. Screams followed, as the attacking Urgals were burnt and scalded. A pillar of flame appeared as a torch was thrown in and an inferno engulfed the beasts. More of their brethren trampled over the fallen Urgals and surged towards the encamped Varden.

The Varden's pikemen stabbed viciously at the oncoming horde, but were all to quickly overrun. With a deafening roar, the two armies collided. Saphira bellowed at leaped into the fray tearing into a Kull with her fangs and talons. Atop her back, Eragon parried blows from additional Urgals to protect her vulnerable wings. Blood spurted along Zar'roc's length and the crimson blade shone with glee.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon saw Murtagh, his face plastered with an angry snarl as he swung his sword mercilessly, smiting all who came near. Several feet away, Orik was shattering the necks of Urgals with mighty swings from his ax. At his back, Auron was a blur, his lightning fast blades slicing through Urgals as if they were parchment. Saphira turned, and Eragon saw Arya leap past the lifeless body of an opponent.

An Urgal bowled over a wounded Varden swordsman and charged at Saphira. His war-ax skated of the armor protecting her front leg, and Eragon slashed Zar'roc into his head. The blade stuck in the horns however, and the weapon was yanked from Eragon's grasp. Cursing, he jumped out of the saddle and tackled the falling Urgal, pulling Zar'roc from its skull. He rolled to the side as another feral beast charged him.

_Saphira! _Eragon cried, but the tide of battle had separated them. He heard an angry roar and felt a wash of rage come from her, but he couldn't reach her. Suddenly, a Kull jumped at him, swinging a large club. Eragon stabbed out with magic, breaking the Kull's neck. Four more Urgals fell to the crimson blade's gleaming edge before Murtagh rode through the mass and came up to Eragon.

"Come on!" the dark-haired youth shouted, and hauled Eragon up into the saddle. Murtagh spurred Tornac with his heals and drove the horse towards Saphira. The dragoness was surrounded by twelve Urgals wielding spears, and they had managed to prick both her wings, but that was as far as they got. A bloodcurdling roar echoed across the field, and a brilliant explosion of silver light incinerated three of the beasts. Planting himself between Saphira and the attacking Urgals, Auron had become death incarnate; the intense fire in his blue eyes was matched only by the flashing silver blades that cut down all opponents who approached the dragoness.

Eragon was momentarily stunned by the ferocity of his friend, but quickly came out of his shock. Jumping from Tornac, he slew the closest two Urgals and dashed to Auron's side. Between the two youths and dragon, they carved a path wide enough for Eragon to remount Saphira and she took off. As they rose, Eragon looked back to see both Murtagh and Auron engage another group of Urgals, both boy's faces a grim mask of determination.

Saphira circled the madness of the battleground, giving both herself and Eragon a brief respite from the fighting. Their muscles were clenched and twitchy, the adrenaline pounding through their bodies. After a few moments, they dived at the rear flank of the Urgal, managing to kill several of the archers there before they were sighted. Eragon and Saphira repeated this tactic on all of the three columns, and their heightened vantage point gave Eragon a clearer view on the progress of the battle.

It was not going well. Slowly but surely, the Varden and dwarves were being forced backwards towards Tronjheim. The endless tide of Urgals streaming from the tunnels began to wear down the valiant defenders, although Eragon noticed that the different groups of Urgals did not seem to be following any specific leadership. Remembering Ajihad's orders, he relayed his findings to one of the Twins atop the dragonhold. The spellcaster acknowledged this stoically, the ordered Eragon to assist Hrothgar, whose battalion was suffering.

* * *

><p>Hours past, and the battle raged on. Eragon and Saphira fought on their own for the most part, catching only fleeting glimpses of their friends through the carnage. Auron...Arya...Murtagh...Orik, they all battled relentlessly. He had even seen Angela the herbalist fighting alongside the Varden against the dark horde, her strange bladed staff weapon spinning in her hands. The endless tide of Urgals was beginning to force the Varden back more and more. For every Urgal killed, two more seemed to take its place. There was simply no end to them. Eragon's body was exhausted, his limbs heavy and his mind was drained for all the magic he was using. Saphira fared a little better, although her wings her wings were still punctured with small wounds.<p>

Parrying a blow from an Urgal, Eragon felt on of the Twins contact him. Noises coming from within the city alerted them to the fact that more Urgals could be tunneling up underneath them. The Twins ordered Eragon to investigate and collapse any tunnels he could.

Dispatching his opponent with a cleaving strike, Eragon looked through the mass of bodies to see Auron and Arya struggling against a wall of Urgals. The two fleet-footed fighters were holding their own, but the monsters just kept coming. Saphira let out a short roar and barreled towards them, leaving a pile of flattened Urgals in her wake. Reaching his friends, Eragon offered his hand and shouted, "Get on!" Arya grabbed his hand and jumped up without hesitation, pulling herself into the saddle behind Eragon. Using an Urgal as leverage, Auron followed suit, landing on Saphira's back.

As the dragoness crouched and prepared to take off, a large Urgal charged at her and smashed her chest with the ax he was holding. Saphira roared with pain and lurched forward, her feet leaving the ground. She teetered dangerously, her wings snapping open to try and keep them up. Below, the Urgal drew back his arm and prepared to throw his ax. Before he could register any of this, Eragon felt something fly past his side, and looked on in shock as Auron ran up and propelled himself off Saphira's shoulders, slamming into the Urgal and knocking them both to the ground.

Eragon tried to shout but a mental bark from Auron cut him off. _Go, get her out of here! _With a colossal heave of her body, Saphira was able to right herself and with powerful thrusts from her wings, managed to rise above the boiling mass of fighters. She pulled away from the battlefield with rasping breath.

Pulling his swords from the chest of the Urgal he impaled, Auron rolled back to his feet to see Saphira laboriously take flight and wing her way towards the marble city. Dropping his gaze back to the battle, Auron quickly dispatched another pair of charging Urgals. Through the haze, he made out the figure of Orik nearby, embroiled in his own struggle against opponents. Around him lay the fallen bodies of several fellow dwarves. Then, another Urgal rose behind him, preparing to strike down on the distracted dwarf with his own large hammer.

Using what little strength he had, Auron drew back his left arm and threw his sword as hard as he could. The silver blade twirled though the air, straight and true, impacting the Urgal behind Orik with a sickening crunch. The surprised dwarf whirled at the sound, only to see his would-be assassin topple to the ground. He jerked his head in thanks to the youth, who responded in kind, and the two began engaging the next batch of opponents, fighting side by side.

Without his second blade, Auron was forced to rely on his agility to defend him from oncoming blows. His remaining elven sword dashed forward again and again, but he was off balance, never having practiced extensively using only a single weapon. Cursing to himself, he grabbed a small round shield from one of the fallen dwarves and managed to block several strikes from the howling beasts around him. The respite was brief thought, as he was unaccustomed to the bulky nature of a shield, and he took several blows to his midsection. The Urgal's weapons did not pierce the dragonscale armor he wore, but the force of the blows were definitely enough to give some serious contusions.

The Urgals advanced on the youth and dwarf, slashing and hacking. The pair managed to hold them, but Auron was loosing ground. With a wild cry, he flung the shield as a disk towards his aggressors, stunning the Urgals he stuck momentarily, but they shook it off and swung their weapons again. Now, without a proper defense, Auron was at an even bigger disadvantage. Diving at the Urgals, he rolled under their swings, and their feet. He delved into the corner of his mind where his magic lay, focused on his lost blade and shouted "_Gath sem sverdar un lam iet!_". As if attached to him by a string, the sword he had thrown into the Urgal before jerked out of the body and flew toward his open hand. Using his momentum from the roll, Auron propelled himself back onto his feet in a blurry whirl of motion and the retrieved sword landed in his outstretched palm. Quick as a flash, he spun and slashed both blades through the backs of the surprised Urgals.

Howling, the beasts dropped like a bag of stones, leaving Orik to stare dumbfounded at the youth. Favoring the dwarf with a mere shrug, he flashed a quick grin, which was returned. Then, yelling a pair of war cries, the duo leaped back into the fray, the oncoming Urgals falling before their frenzied attacks.

* * *

><p>Above the battle, Saphira struggled to stay aloft. Her wing beats were labored and Eragon was awash with concern. <em>Are you alright?<em> he asked worriedly.

_I'll live, _she replied grimly. _But the front of my armor is smashed together and is hurting my chest, making it hard to move. _

_Can you get us to the dragonhold?_

…_.Maybe._

Eragon explained her condition to Arya, and the elf offered to help Saphira once they landed. Upon reaching the dragonhold, the dragoness landed heavily, and Eragon jumped down from her back. He put his hand to her cheek, and told her he would be back. With a last look at her, he dashed out of the hold.

The Twins had told him that the noises were coming from the main hall of Tronjheim, which was directly beneath the dragonhold. Eragon's only option to get there quickly was to ride down the Vol Turin, the long staircase that wound itself up the side of the city...or more precisely the polished trough that ran bedside it. Throwing himself to the smooth stone, he flew down the trough at breakneck speeds. The swift decent lasted several minutes, and Eragon had to fight the rising nausea he experienced when he came to the end. Standing finally, he was just able to get a grasp on his surroundings when a sharp explosion split the air.

A large section of the floor erupted and the hulking figures of Urgals streamed out from it. Eragon grasped Zar'roc in preparation to fight, but was stunned when another figure emerged from the hole...Durza.

The Shade was garbed in fine black armor, and the Urgals gave him a wide berth. Upon locking his crimson eyes on the shocked youth before him, Durza ordered the beasts to surround him, but not to engage. The Shade wanted that pleasure for himself. "So, my young Rider," he said evilly. "We meet once again. Only this time, you will not escape so easily."

"You will never capture me alive," Eragon swore.

"We shall see," the Shade said, his voice dripping with malice. "Now tell me, where is your dragon?"

"Never."

"Then I shall force it from you!" Durza whipped his pale blade towards Eragon, who barely managed to block the strike with his shield. As he struck with his sword, the Shade also lashed out with his mind, trying to force his way into Eragon's. The youth battled back, but just as he was in physical combat, Eragon was poorly outmatched.

The pair traded blows, both at each others bodies and minds, neither one willing to back down. Eragon felt his strength wavering, and in a last-ditch effort, threw himself at Durza. The Shade smashed him in the head with his shield and Eragon's neck throbbed as he was flung back. Not hesitating, he threw his own shield at his opponent. Despite his superior speed, Durza was unable to move out of the way completely, and the shield clipped him on the hip. Eragon took this advantage and stuck out with Zar'roc, catching the man-demon on the arm. A howl came from Durza as his concentration slipped and Eragon thrust forward with his mind. The effect sent both of them reeling.

Eragon was unprepared for the tidal surge of images and experiences from the Shade's mind. He tried to gain some balance, but the force of them was overwhelming. Durza turned, fury in his eyes, and charged Eragon with his sword raised. The youth was still trying to close his mind, unable to raise his own weapon. Time seemed to slow down. Eragon saw the sword coming, but he could do nothing. The Shade smote him heavily across the back, slicing through both mail and skin. He screamed as pain blasted through him, obliterating all thought. He could feel the hot blood seeping down his back and he looked towards the heaven, bracing for the end. Eragon could barely stay concsious, tears running down his cheeks. He had failed. Everything; the Varden, Saphira...all would be lost.

A deafening report broke through the air, and a blinding light caused Eragon and Durza to flinch. Eragon blinked rapidly to clear his vision and stared upward at the sight that befell them.

The star sapphire had shattered. A massive wave of dagger-like fragments plummeted towards the floor...and in the center was Saphira. Jaws open wide, and from between them, a torrent of yellow flame tinged with blue erupted outward from her maw. On her back was Arya, her dark hair billowing wildly and her hands alight with a green glow.

Time slowed as Eragon saw Durza look upward to this new threat. A word formed on his lips as he pointed towards the falling dragon, his face distorted in an evil sneer. A hidden reserve of strength welled up in Eragon and he curled his fingers around the hilt of his sword. He plunged through barrier in his mind and felt the magic rush into his body. Eragon focused all his pain and rage into a single, powerful word: "_Brisingr!_"

Zar'roc burned with a bloody light, flames dancing along its length, and with the last of his energy, Eragon drove the sword through Durza's heart.

The Shade looked down at the blade piercing his chest with wide eyes and an inhuman howl came from his throat. His skin crawled with swirling patterns of darkness, and he shrieked even louder as the shadows began to pulse through him. A final scream came from him as he was rent from head to toe, the darkness rushing out of him and passing through the stone walls in a flash. The Shade was gone.

The last of his energy drained, Eragon fell back to the floor. The last thing he saw was Saphira and Arya falling, but slowing at the same time...

* * *

><p><em>Eragon didn't know where he was. He floated in nothingness, unable to move his body. Flashes from the Shade's mind enveloped him, and pressed down on him like a blanket, smothering him. Darkness surrounded him and he curled into a ball, trying to fight against the shadows around him. He clung to his memories of his own life like a shield; the images of his friends, his feelings towards them, and his experiences since finding Saphira's egg. He struggled to keep this light with him, battling back the evil.<em>

Come to me_, a clear voice rang out. Eragon felt the darkness halt, then retreat. He looked up to see a figure dresses in white standing in front of him. _

Who are you..._he asked weakly. _

I am the Mourning Sage, and also the Cripple Who Is Whole, _the person answered. _Come to me, Eragon, for I have the answers that you seek.

But...where are you? _Eragon pleaded. _How do I find you?

Trust in Arya and go with her to Ellesmera...I await you there.

_The figure turned and walked away into the distance. Eragon tried to stand and follow, but his body would not respond. _Wait, please,_ he tried. The person stopped, then turned back to face Eragon, their face obscured by a silver light. _

The time for answers will come, Eragon, _he assured him. _Rejoice in what you have done, and be proud. You have rid the world of a great evil. _Eragon could feel the truth in his words, and a sense of peace washed over him. He had accomplished much, and his feats would merit him honor and recognition. No matter his trials in the future, he knew he was no longer just a pawn in the game of power. He had become what Ajihad had wanted; an authority independent of any king or leader. _

_Eragon sensed approval as he reached that conclusion. He could feel a strange sensation come from the mysterious figure, but it spoke before he could. _Remember – you must go to the elves...

Rest Eragon...

"_Eragon..._."

"Eragon!"

He bolted upright, then gasped at the shock his body issued. Eragon blinked warily and looked around. He was in a set of quarters, somewhere beneath Tronjheim from what he could guess. Wrapped in soft blankets, Eragon lay in a bed, Angela sitting next to him in a chair, her face set in an exasperated expression. She was still garbed in her armor from the battle. "About time. I thought I would have to strike you myself to get you to rise. Now, how do you feel?" She peered at him intently.

Dizzy and confused, he struggled to remain upright. "I...I don't know," he stammered.

"Drink this," the herbalist said, offering him a tankard of water. The cool liquid soothed his throat and helped him to think clearly, and he lay back down, trying to gather his thoughts.

Memories of his fight with Durza came flooding back. The pain of the sword strike...the rush of the Shade's mind merging with his...Saphira falling... _"Saphira!"_ he shouted, trying to rise again.

"Easy, easy," Angela chided, gently holding him down. "She is alright, as are the others."

"What happened? Where are they?" he asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"They are outside waiting for you to awake. I will get them," she said, and got up to go to the door.

* * *

><p>The hallway was so silent you could almost hear the rock expanding and contracting. The four figures that lingered there barely made a sound, save for the heavy breathing coming from the blue dragoness curled outside the door. Saphira lay with Auron, who sat on the floor with his his back to the wall, her head resting in his lap. He gently stroked her neck and head, neither of them saying anything, but sharing thoughts and emotions through their mental link. On the other side of the hall, Murtagh sat against the wall as well, his gaze directed at the floor. Arya stood a small distance away, similarly lost in contemplation.<p>

Auron continued to stroke the smooth scales under his hand, the motion slow and steady, and he felt a small hum issue from Saphira's throat. He thought back to the battle, and the aftermath of what had happened. He and Orik had been fighting nonstop since Saphira had taken off with Eragon and Arya, the seemingly endless tide of Urgals continuously throwing themselves at them. A massive explosion had come from the marble city, and shortly after that, a dark cloud of mist flew out of the stone walls and vanished into the sky overhead. The Urgals then lost cohesion, and began fighting amongst themselves, which allowed the Varden and dwarves to regain the battle.

After the tide of battle had turned, Auron had ran through the gates of Tronjheim to find his friends. He came upon the main chamber where Eragon had fought the Shade and found Saphira and Arya amidst the ruins of the star sapphire, Eragon unmoving on the ground beside them. Saphira's face was taught with worry, as Arya examined her unmoving Rider. Kneeling next to the elf, Auron sagged with relief when she told him that Eragon was alive, thought injured. Together, the three of them had managed to get him to Angela, where the herbalist had set about tending to him and healing his wounds.

Ensuring that Eragon was being looked after, Auron and Saphira had retreated to an adjacent chamber to rest. Once inside, Auron had found himself pinned by the dragoness as she licked, nuzzled and generally cuddled every piece of him she could. Waves of relief and joy at seeing him alive and unhurt flowed from her like a river, and he responded in kind. The horror of the battle had shaken them, and being constantly separated during it had done nothing to alleviate their fears for the others safety. Since then, they hadn't left each others side for a moment, which had been rather easy, seeing as neither of them had gone very far from Eragon's room while they waited for news.

Auron was just reminiscing over Saphira's loving tackle when the door to the room opened and Angela ushered them in. Both he and Saphira shot up and raced to the door, Murtagh and Arya right behind them.

Auron entered the room, followed by Arya and Murtagh. Saphira snaked her head in behind them, her body to large to fit. They found Eragon sitting upright on the bed, and his face broke into a smile when he saw his friends. Eragon felt a surge of happiness when Saphira saw him, and her chest vibrated in a deep hum. _It is good to see you well, little one, _she said tenderly.

_You too. But how - _

_The others wish to explain, and I will let them._

_You breathed fire, I saw you!_

_Yes, _she hummed with pride.

Eragon started to speak, but was cut off when Auron stepped up to the bed and grabbed him in a rough embrace. Weak as he was, Eragon returned it as strongly as he could. "You have _got_ to stop scaring us like that," Auron breathed.

"I'll try harder next time," Eragon whispered back, and the two let go of each other. Eragon favored Arya and Murtagh with a weak smile as they told him of what had transpired after he defeated Durza. He shook his head in awe as Arya explained what she had done to the star sapphire in order to distract the Shade, giving Eragon the chance to kill him. Angela simply muttered that between the two of them, she had almost reached the limit of her abilities trying to keep them alive.

It was then that Eragon realized the horror of what Durza had done to him. The wound on his back from the Shade's blade had not been healed completely. He now had a huge scar running from his right shoulder to his opposite hip. Auron tried to cheer him by saying it was a badge of honor, but Eragon was dismayed. He was disfigured. Then, he thought of the mysterious figure who had come to him in his mind, telling him to rejoice in what he had done. He _had _rid the world of a great evil, and Eragon felt a measure of peace wash over him.

Angela began to shoo the others out, stating that the Rider still needed rest. They complained, but a subtle threat of "certain ingredients" being forced upon them caused them to stop rather quickly. Saphira gave Eragon a quick lick and Auron told him they would be by later. After they had gone, Eragon lay back in the bed and contemplated what the figure in white had told him. _Come to me...for I have all the answers you seek._

Eragon nodded to no one but himself. _I will come._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Finally done the first book's plotline! Not to mention one of my longest chapters. (*rubs sore hands*)**

**As with the first book, I will mostly be following the same flow of **_**Eldest**_** in terms of events, timeline and such. Of course, with the addition of Auron and his relationship with Saphira, this means that the way certain events play out will be slightly different. (The meeting of another, older – and **_**male - **_**dragon perhaps?)**

**That being said, I do plan on condensing the travel parts a bit, just to get to more important parts more quickly. Sorry if this displeases anyone, but I don't really care for writing several pages on how they walked to Tarnag, then spent days and weeks walking through Du Weldenvarden... etc, etc. I will however highlight certain **_**meaningful**_** events that happen along the way. (Dagshelgr, anyone?)**

**Until next time!**


	26. Shattered Peace

**A/N: I think I must apologize for the confusing statement at the end of the last chapter. When I said I was finished part one of my story, I did not mean that I would be starting a new one. I merely meant to say that I was done the **_**Eragon**_** part of the storyline, and would now be going into the events throughout **_**Eldest**_**. Sorry for the error in communication.**

**A NOTE: Even though Roran plays a key part in **_**Eldest**_** and its story, I will not be including those parts in my writing here. When he and the villagers of Carvahall enter the story at the Burning Plains, readers can assume their tale follows as it did in the actual book. **

**Now, on with our heroes' tale...**

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

Three days later and the ground was still damp with blood. All around the great marble city of Tronjheim remnants of the battle still lingered. Rows upon rows of fallen men and dwarves lay covered by sheets and blankets as loved ones mourned their loss, and arranged a burial. Great pillars of flame roared on the piles of Urgal bodies that had been stacked unceremoniously near the edge of the crater; no decent burial awaited them. Everywhere one looked, the sight and stench of battle remained.

A cold pit formed in Eragon's stomach as he took in these very sights. Three days since he had faced the Shade, Durza, under the dwarven city. Although Eragon had defeated the sorcerer, the victory was bittersweet. The encounter with the Shade's mind and the demons that flew from him as he was slain changed the young Rider...but for better or worse, no one could say. He had tried to help in the effort to restore Tronjheim, but each time he was wrought with unimaginable pain that exploded from the wound on his back. Arya and Angela both said he was perfectly healthy, and yet the ailment remained. Nor could Saphira or Auron help in anyway, except share the pain he experienced over their mental link. Eragon was grateful for their support, but secretly, he wondered if he would ever be right again.

Almost as if he could read the Rider's mind, Auron sidled up closer and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Everything alright, Shadeslayer?" Despite his dark mood, Eragon gave him a faint smile. Shadeslayer; the name that the people of Varden had taken to calling him now. Only two souls of legend could claim such a feat, and now lived a third. Eragon had told no one of mysterious figure that had come to him, saving him from the remnants of the Shade's mind, save Auron and Saphira. They both agreed that they must go to the elves to seek out the one who wished to help Eragon.

"Yes, thanks Auron," he replied. His friend gave him a hearty pat, then turned back to their sapphire companion nearby. Saphira was busy lighting the remains of a wagon on fire. Since first breathing flame during the battle, she had become very proud of her new talent. She took every opportunity to set small objects aflame, humming to herself all the while. Eragon and Auron could only laugh as their dragoness enjoyed herself. She had insisted that Auron try breathing fire as well, only to snort with amuesment when it was discovered he could not yet produce a flame. This of course led the young dragon to quickly retake his human form to hide his embarrasment.

It was here on this desolate landscape the Auron and Eragon had truly realized how far they had come, both physically and mentally, from their once simple home. The horrors of battle had hardened them, but it had also given them strength and resolve. Before, such acts would have destroyed them, but now, it merely numbed them. They had come to accept that the only honor in battle was fighting to protect others from harm. The night after the battle, Auron and Eragon had promised...no, they _vowed _to themselves and one another that they would do whatever it took to watch over each other and Saphira; to protect one another against whatever the future held for them. For without each other, they had nothing.

The group continued on their silent walk through the trampled plain. They stopped at the edge when they saw a figure hurrying towards them. It was Jormundur – Ajihad's second in command. As he came upon them, the man bowed to all three, a gesture they knew he would have never made only days before. As with Eragon and his accomplishments, the people now treated Auron with the same high regard and respect.

"Eragon, Auron, I am glad to have found you," Jormundur said, stopping to catch his breath. "Ajihad is returning and wishes for you to be there when he arrives. They others are already waiting." He motioned with his arm back towards Tronjheim.

Ajihad had been gone most of the three days since the battle, hunting the remaining Urgals that had fled Tronjheim through the tunnels. They only time they could recall seeing him was between expeditions when he was in a rage over his daughter, Nasuada. Instead of fleeing Tronjheim with the other women and children, she had stayed behind and fought among the Varden's archers. Even thought they could understand Ajihad being upset over this, the two boys couldn't help but admire the young woman's spirit and courage. Murtagh had accompanied Ajihad in an effort to further prove his good intentions to the Varden, and the two boys were eager to see their friend again.

Following Jormundur as he led them back towards the gate, they soon came across a small group under the glow of a single lantern. Among them was Arya – her green eyes flashing as the trio approached – and Orik. Eragon felt a small thrill, as he did every time he saw the elf. He ignored the mental snorts from both his dragon and friend as they too felt his little surge of emotions. Orik greeted them with a small grunt and nod of his head, clapping Auron warmly on the side. Since fighting side-by-side with the young Knight, Orik had grown quite fond of him, and the two had spent many an hour in cheery conversation about a multitude if topics. Auron favored the dwarf with a wide grin of his own.

"Where will Ajihad come from?" Eragon asked, and Orik pointed to a cluster of lanterns near a tunnel entrance a couple of miles distant. The group lapsed back into silence after that, Eragon and Auron answering comments directed at them but preferring to converse with each other and Saphira in the confines of their minds. The quiet that filled Farthen Dur seemed to suit them.

A half hour passed before Saphira's sharp eyes spotted movement at the tunnel's opening. A cluster of figures climbed out of the tunnel and one of the – Ajihad, they assumed – raised a hand and the remainder of the warriors assembled behind him as they marched towards Tronjheim. They barely made it five yards from the tunnel before the opening surged with activity as more figures swarmed out. Eragon squinted, unable to see clearly from so far away.

_Those are Urgals! _Saphira exclaimed, her body tensing rigidly.

Neither youth questioned her. "Urgals!" they shouted in unison, Eragon leaping onto his dragon's back. No one had expected an attack since the Urgal army had been driven away. Eragon's wound gave a twinge as Saphira drove her massive wings down and took off towards Ajihad's group. Below them, Auron and Arya sprinted like gazelles, nearly keeping pace with Saphira. Orik trailed behind with several soldiers as Jormundur ran to the barracks for reinforcements.

Eragon was forced to watch helplessly as the Urgals tore into the men at the rear of the formation. The element of surprise cost four men, and the rest gathered around Ajihad in an effort to protect him. Metal clashed, voices screamed. For a moment, it seemed as if the defenders could hold, but then an eerie mist enveloped the group, obscuring them from view. It lasted mere moments, then dissipated leaving only four figures standing; Murtagh, the Twins and Ajihad. The mob of Urgals converged on them, blocking Eragon's view as he strained in the saddle with fear.

_No! No! NO!_

By the time Saphira landed, the Urgals had withdrawn, leaving only bodies behind. Eragon vaulted off her back and faltered, overcome with grief and sorrow. _I can't do this. _Fighting back dread with every step, he began to grimly look for survivors. It was the same scene he had walked through all morning...except here the blood was fresh.

Ajihad lay in the center of the massacre, his breastplate rent with the multiple hits it had taken, the five Urgals he had slain were strewn about his body. Eragon dropped to his knees and lowered his head, so his tears would not fall on the ruined leader's chest. Catching up to him, Arya and Auron both stopped in their tracks, their faces transformed into looks of sorrow when they saw he could not be saved.

"Eragon..." a weak voice rasped out. The Rider leaned closer to the dying man.

"I'm here,"

"Listen to me Eragon, I have one last command for you." He leaned in even closer, trying to catch Ajihad's fading words. "You must promise me...promise me you will not let the Varden fall to chaos. They are the only hope of defeating the Empire...as are you. Promise me..."

"I promise."

"They peace be with you, Shadeslayer." With those final words, Ajihad set his face in a noble repose, and past into the Void. Eragon struggled to breathe past the lump in his throat, while nearby Auron cursed freely and savagely kicked an Urgal corpse.

Arya blessed Ajihad in her native language, then addressed Eragon. "He is right. You must do all you can to avert a power struggle, but I will assist where possible."

No words came from Eragon as he viewed the carnage around him. It was then that Saphira pointed out the neither Murtagh or the Twins were among the dead. This made no sense; Urgals did not take prisoners. Eragon told Auron and Arya of this, and they became as puzzled as he. Eragon looked at Arya for a heavy moment, and she understood. Without another word, she dashed into the dark opening of the tunnel and vanished, leaving the two boys and dragon to guard Ajihad's body.

Orik arrived soon after with the men that had followed, and then Jormundur and his reinforcements as well. Jormundur put his hand of his fallen friend's shoulder and mourned freely. Behind him, the ranks of men bowed their heads in reverence, paying last respects to the leader of the Varden. They then raised Ajihad on their shields and bore his body back towards Tronjheim, Auron, Eragon and Saphira in the middle of the precession.

* * *

><p>Anguish gripped Eragon as he rose the next morning, the memory of Ajihad's death and Murtagh's disappearance weighing heavily on him. Arya had returned late last night with no good news, and only a few scraps of bloody cloth. Scrying their lost companion was also a dead-end, as the image only revealed a black pit. To distract himself, he turned his head and watched Saphira sleep. Her muscled sides expanded and contracted as her slumbering snores echoed throughout the room. Beneath her front paw, and held closely to her chest, was Auron. Despite himself, Eragon smiled.<p>

Because the great star sapphire had been shattered, the trio was unable to stay in the dragonhold above it. The dwarves had given them quarters in an old guardroom on the bottom level of the city. It was a large room, but alas, not large enough for _two _dragons to rest comfortably, especially with its low ceiling. Saphira protested Auron forsaking his silver scaled form, insisting that she could lay on top of him and press themselves together tightly, instead of him having to remain human. Auron gave a slight blush at this, but reassured Saphira that they would work around it. If there was one silver lining to all the darkness that surrounded the trio, it was that Auron and Saphira's feelings for each other only seemed to get stronger every day, as evidence by the dragoness snuggling her partner's smaller form in her vice-like grip.

Her breathing quickened, and Saphira blinked groggily as a wide yawn escaped her. She looked over at her Rider and gave a small hum. _Good morning, little one._

_Is it? _he asked, his tone dark. _Ajihad and Murtagh, gone, slain by the beasts we should have driven off. It makes no sense._

_We may never know what really happened, _she said gently. _For now, we must be grateful for what we have left; each other. _She sent Eragon a wave of warm thoughts, and he smiled slightly, thanking her. The dragoness then leaned her head down to inspect her still-sleeping partner. Saphira began to softly lick his face in order to wake him, small growls coming from her throat. Auron stirred, and mumbled something under his breath, before finally rolling over to look up at her. Ice blue eyes locked with sapphire ones as they greeted each other warmly, and Saphira touched her maw to his lips in a small kiss.

Auron returned it, and stroked her large cheek. _Good morning, _he said, then extricated himself from her tight grip and stood. Stretching, he greeted Eragon as well. "So what is our plan, Eragon?"

Sighing, Eragon pushed himself to his own feet. "We must discover what the Varden are planning in the wake of Ajihad's death. A new leader could be chosen within hours...and we need to be there." Stifling a yawn, Auron nodded his head in agreement.

"Right. But would you object to finding some breakfast first?"

"Not at all," Eragon smiled and belted on Zar'roc. He bent over to grab the saddle, but was slammed to the ground as a line of pain shot through his torso. It felt as if he were being sawed in half. Saphira growled as the ripping sensation reached her and Auron grit his teeth as he too winced at the rebound of Eragon's pain across their link. They tried to soothe him with their own minds, but were unable to lessen his suffering.

The minutes it took for Eragon's fit to subside felt like an eternity, before the last throb faded and he was left gasping on the ground. In a flash, Auron was at his side, gently trying to help him back on his feet, and Saphira rubbed her nose against his arm. _Oh, little one, _she whimpered.

_It was worse this time,_ Eragon managed to get out. He leaned heavily against Auron for support as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a rag, both his companions radiating concern.

_Are you strong enough to go? _Auron asked gently.

_We have to. The three of us have an obligation to the Varden to be present when they choose their next leader. We can't ignore the strength of our positions as Rider and Knight; we now wield great authority within the Varden. _

_Very well, _Saphira said in a low voice. _But that Shade should suffer a thousand years worth of torture for what he did to you. _

Eragon laid a hand on her neck. _I'll be okay...as long as I have the two of you. _She gave him a soft lick and hummed, wrapping his mind with hers for support.

* * *

><p>Together, the trio made their way through Tronjheim to the nearest kitchen. In the hallways, people and dwarves alike stopped and bowed to them, muttering phrases like "Shadeslayer" or "Dragon Knight". Finally reaching the kitchen, they retreated to a corner where they attempted to eat, but neither Auron nor Eragon found they really had much of an appetite. They sat in silence for a time, discussing with Saphira privately about who might be chosen to lead the Varden. For a long while, they considered the issues facing the, until Saphira told them of someone approaching.<p>

A young boy stood nervously in front of the table, looking at Saphira as if her were afraid of her. He shakily told the two older youths that they had been summoned before the Council of Elders. Sighing privately to themselves, they followed the boy through Tronjheim making their way to a large circular room.

Inside sat Jormundur and four others at a round, marble table inlaid with the crest of the Ingeitum. Jormundur introduced the members of the Council, then gestured for the two boys to sit at the table. Saphira hunkered down behind them, her warm breath drifting onto the backs of their necks. The Council told them that they had already spoken at length on the subject of the Varden's new leadership and had come to the agreement on who they wanted as their new leader.

Both boys were slightly stunned to find out it was none other than Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter. Whispering to each other mentally, Auron and Eragon argued over this surprise course of action. She was not much older than they were, and when this was mentioned, the Council heartily stated that, although inexperienced, they would be there to help guide Nasuada. Saphira snorted into her companions' minds that it sounded as if they were to use the young woman as a puppet to get what they really wanted; direct control over the Varden.

Another twist was thrown into the mix as the Council told Auron and Eragon that they were expected to swear their fealty to the Varden to further cement Nasuada's ascension. Without it, they claimed, Nasuada's leadership would be a hollow one if she could not garner support from the Rider and Knight, a handy helping of guilt to try and manipulate the two youths. They debated with Saphira privately over these circumstances, and what could be done. Unfortunately, the Council had seemed to back them into a corner.

They agreed with each other, for the time being, to go along with the plan in the hopes that another option may present itself before Nasuada's ascension following her father's funeral. After informing the Council that they would comply, and after said Council let out poorly concealed sighs of relief, Jormundur sent for Nasuada to be brought in.

The young and vibrant woman Auron and Eragon had met days before had been replaced with one that displayed an air of uncharacteristic vulnerability. She sat shy and demure as the Council offered their condolences at the loss of her father, and she stoically accepted the offer to lead the Varden, her eyes never leaving her lap. Arya had entered the room as well, and stood with her back against the wall, observing the room silently. Eragon had told Saphira to inform her of what the Council had planned, as they had told Auron and Eragon that they were expected to keep silent. Saphira snorted at being regarded as less intelligent than her companions, and merely told the youths that Arya wished to speak with them later on the matter.

After accepting the offer of leader of the Varden, Nasuada asked to be left in peace. As Arya and the Council filed out, Nasuada called to the two youths, "Auron, Eragon? Could you stay a moment?" Puzzled, they settled back into their chairs as the room's doors sealed, leaving just the four of them inside.

They offered their own condolences at her loss and she merely inclined her head. Something about her demeanor changed then. Noticing this, Auron nodded slightly to Eragon, and the Rider uttered a spell to keep anyone from eavesdropping on the following conversation.

As it turns out, Nasuada had been suspicions of the Council's plans from the start, and had no intention of letting them rule over her. She told them that she planned to follow in her father's footsteps, to continue of the path that he had laid down. Nasuada laughed at the Council's attempts to influence Auron and Eragon by making them swear fealty, stating that they could no more control the two of them than they could her. She told them that she meant for the two youths to travel to the elves, as Ajihad had originally wanted, to continue their training before returning to the Varden.

Conferring between themselves, Auron and Eragon formulated a plan that they believed might further circumvent the Council's ulterior motives and help solidify not only their position in the Varden, but Nasuada's as well. It was then their turn to surprise Nasuada by approaching her and swearing their fealty to _her _instead of the Varden. She smiled warmly at her newest vassals – her friends – pleased that they had quickly leaned how to play the game of politics. After agreeing to give their fealty again at her public ascension, she dismissed them, stating that there was much to be done in the next few days.

* * *

><p>The dinning hall rang with the loud voices of many dwarves. It was the day after meeting with the Council and Nasuada, and already much had happened.<p>

Arya had met them directly after the meeting in the library and was initially furious at what they had agreed to. Eragon and Auron quickly explained how they and Nasuada planned to circumvent the Council's intentions, and she relaxed somewhat, although she still seemed disturbed about something. She offered them slight praise at their actions, but reminded them of the debt they still owed to the elves, and that they were expected to journey with her to Ellesmera for training.

Then, earlier today, they had met with King Hrothgar who also wished to discuss the appointment of Nasuada to lead the Varden. After convincing the dwarven king of their faith in her, he relented and stated that he would support her as well. Saphira then surprised all present, by claiming that she intended to repair the broken star sapphire that had been sacrificed in the battle with the Urgals. For the first time, Auron and Eragon saw pure joy alight the king's face and he proclaimed that no matter how long it took, the dwarves would rebuild the star sapphire so that Saphira would return and make it whole again.

It was this news that brought the trio to the hall were the dwarves insisted on celebrating this turn of events, and honoring the youths and their dragoness. Barrels upon barrels of mead were brought out as the drinking began. Even though Ajihad's funeral was the next day, both Auron and Eragon agreed that this impromptu celebration ay help to ease the distressing thoughts that had gathered the last few days.

They weren't the only ones celebrating. As it turns out, Saphira had acquired a taste for mead, and the dwarves happily rolled out an entire barrel for her to enjoy. All present were treated to the humorous sight of a mighty dragon becoming increasingly inebriated.

As Eragon spoke with a cheerful group of dwarves, Saphira pushed Auron into a corner, albeit with slight difficulty. The dragoness had developed a slight stagger in her gait, and her emotions began to become more pronounced over her link with her two companions. _Auron, _she hummed happily, her eyes drifting up and down his frame, _do you love me?_

_Of course I do, why must you ask? _He was puzzled at the question. Unlike Saphira and Eragon, Auron had not imbibed quite as much and was still very much in control of his faculties. Admittedly, he was trying to keep his companions from embarrassing themselves should they become completely passed. As such, he found it harder and harder to keep Saphira from showing increased amounts of affection towards him in the presence of so many others. She had been quite...forceful, in her actions.

_I have been sending you strong signals all night that I wish for us to be closer, to show our affection for one another. But you aren't reciprocating them. Have your feelings for me changed? _Her tone of voice was innocent enough, but Auron could feel a slight emotional weight behind them as well.

_No, of course they haven't, _he assured her. _Its just that...well..._Auron was unsure of how to put it, so he decided it was best to be direct. _Saphira, you're drunk, _he said flatly.

She gazed at him for a moment, then snorted, _Yes, I believe I am. But that does not answer my question. _She leaned in closer, her front legs wobbling a bit as she dragged her tongue across his neck. _Do you not feel for me anymore?_

_Saphira,_ he growled, pushing her away slightly. _Yes, I care for you. Deeply. But what you've been asking of me tonight is rather inappropriate...on several fronts. _

_How so?_

_Well, _he sighed. _I'm still not entirely comfortable being so open about our feelings around others. It is not because I don't love you, because you know I do. I'm just unsure of how people will react to seeing me being so affectionate with a Rider's dragon. _

_Who cares what they think? _Saphira growled. _Loving you is my choice, and they can keep their opinions to themselves. Now, why won't you kiss me like I want you too? _As she spat out this last statement, she darted her head forward in an attempt to mash her lips against his. Auron stopped her by grabbing her head gently but firmly, ignoring the increased growl that came from her.

_Saphira, stop. This wouldn't be right._

_Why not? _she yelled.

_Because I will not take advantage of you in your drunken state! _Auron snapped at her. He glared back at the hard sapphire eyes that bored into his. _That would be wrong, and you know it!_

Saphira snapped her jaws together angrily and withdrew her head from him, giving him a cold stare. _Some mate you are turning out to be. You refuse to even return the affection I give you! _

_We are not mates yet, _he replied coolly. _And until we are, I intend to treat you with respect and not overstep the boundaries regarding our relationship. Which includes taking advantage of you when you are not of sound mind and judgment._

The response he got was a deep snarl as Saphira narrowed her eyes back at him. _No, you are not my mate, _she said with a clear hint of venom in her voice. _Never has that been clearer than at this moment. _With that, she turned and stalked back to Eragon, not once glancing back at him.

Slumping into a nearby chair with an exasperated sigh, Auron tried to scrub the tension from his face. He knew that Saphira was not in complete control of herself or her emotions due to the large amount of mead she had consumed, and therefore tried not to let her words sink too deep. He truly did love her, and he was sure that despite her current mood, she knew this, and she still loved him. People just sometimes weren't themselves after drinking so much. Still, he was not happy about having another fight with her. He had promised himself that their first confrontation after Yauzac would also be their last.

Seeing the young man's downcast face, Orik staggered over. "Whatsh sheems to be bothering you, Auron my friend?" The dwarf may have been slightly drunk, but his intent and concern were pure.

"It's alright, Orik," Auron sighed. "I guess I was just unprepared on how to handle a drunk dragoness."

The dwarf let out a booming laugh. "Yesh, well, it was not shomething that was common in the daysh of old, eh?" He gave the youth a hearty pat on the shoulder, his drink spilling slightly from his tankard. "Don't worry. It happensh to everyone, man and dwarf alike. Whatever she shaid, I'm sure she didn't mean it." With another hearty shoulder slap, the dwarf teetered back to his kinsmen, who all began singing boisterously, and after a few moments, Auron could hear Eragon and Saphira join in. Despite his fouled mood, he couldn't help but grin.

_At least the week couldn't get any worse, _he mused. Auron instantly regretted his words as Saphira reared up on her hind legs, attempting to duplicate a bow Eragon had made. Unstable, she toppled over sideways and fell onto a banquet table, knocking both herself and Eragon unconscious.

The blonde haired youth's head slumped in disbelief. _Oh, boy..._

* * *

><p>Saphira and Eragon weren't quite sure whose head was pounding harder the next morning. They had managed to crack open their eyes only to find the banquet hall deserted except for themselves and Auron, who knelt by Eragon's side, shaking him gently.<p>

"Eragon," he whispered. "You need to get up. Ajihad's funeral will be soon, and you need to make yourself presentable." As they young Rider slowly sat up, Auron placed a bundle of clothes in his arms. A billowy white shirt and red vest embroidered with gold trimmings looked back at him, along with shiny black shoes and a swirling crimson cape fastened with an ornate brooch. "Here, Orik left these for you." As Eragon staggered to his feet, he noticed Auron was dressed finely as well. The blonde youth was sporting nearly the same attire, but the colors were different. A gray shirt stood in place of a white one, and the vest and cape were a dark blue.

As Eragon began to dress, Auron made his way over to Saphira, who was rolling stiffly to her belly. Without much mental contact, he pushed a half-barrel of water towards her. _Here, for the headache, _he said, his voice level.

_Thank you, _she said quietly. She avoided his eyes as she drank slowly, the memories of last night coming back to her. She felt terrible, and not just from the mead. That she could have said such things to him after he merely attempted to preserve her honor...it made her want to cry. Saphira was embarrased with the way she had acted, and disgusted with how she had apporached Auron, not to mention the way she treated him when he refused her advances. She never thought herself capable of saying those things to the dragon she loved, regardless if he appeared human. Because that is how Saphira now saw Auron constantly; as a dragon. Yes, he may take on the guise of a human from time to time, but in her eyes, he would be nothing but one of her kind. And to treat one of her own in such a way...

_Auron, _she whimpered softly, still not able to meet his eyes. _Last night - _

_Don't, _he said, cutting her off. _Just forget it. _

_But...what I said to you..._

_Wasn't you talking, it was the mead, _he finished in a level tone. _Now, drink your water. _He continued to stare pointedly at her until she lowered her head back to the cool liquid and resumed drinking. Auron turned back to Eragon, who was fumbling with the brooch in his unsteady hands. "Here," he sighed, slapping his friend's clumsy digits away, and began helping him fasten it.

Their faces were close enough that Eragon could clearly see every stress line on his friend's features. Dropping his voice into a barely audible whisper, he asked, "What happened between you two last night? All I remember is Saphira talking to you in the corner, then stalking back over towards me cursing about you..."

"Believe me, you'll be much happier not knowing," Auron hissed back. "Suffice to say, I doubt either of you will be drinking again anytime soon." Eragon chose not to pursue the matter further, the throb in his head reinforcing Auron's words.

Fixing his cape, Auron pushed Eragon towards another basin of water, telling him to try and freshen up, then looked back towards Saphira. The dragoness hadn't gotten up yet, and stared at the floor between her paws. Small growls and whimpers still escaped her. Sighing to himself once again, Auron walked over to her slowly. He saw her eyes flick up to him, then fall back to the ground as he approached. He stopped an arm's length away and asked, _How are your wings? Do they hurt?_

_They're fine, _she sniffled. A moment of silence passed between them, before Saphira could muster up the courage to face him. _I am so ashamed, _she whispered.

_Just let it go. Saphira. What's done is done._

_How can I? _the dragoness shuddered, and closed her eyes to fight back the tears. _No words can forgive my behavior towards you. _She wished he would just yell at her and get it over with. Why was he so calm and reasonable? Saphira knew what she had done was wrong, and knew that had he been any other dragon, he would have reprimanded her harshly in a heartbeat.

Instead, she was shocked to feel something warm press up against her maw, and her eyes flew open to see Auron kissing her gently. _No, but this does, _he said, pulling away.

Saphira was stunned. _But...I don't understand..._

_Because I love you, Saphira, _Auron said softly yet firmly, stroking her cheek. _And one drunken misunderstanding won't change that, despite what was said. _She felt a warm sensation fill her belly as he gave her one of his trademark, slow smiles. _Besides, I think that headache will be punishment enough. _All she could do was hum back at him, and nuzzle his face slightly.

_Auron..._

A knock came at the door then, and Orik stuck his head in. "Ah, good, Auron managed to rouse the two of you. We must go, the precession will start soon." Auron looked over at Eragon, who nodded back to signal he was ready. Together, the three of them followed Orik into the hall and towards the gate of Tronjheim were Ajihad's precession had stopped three days ago.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the rest of the day wasn't much better than the night before. Ajihad's funeral had left them depressed and sorrowful, and Nasuada's ascension, although a success, caused more tension to plague the trio. Adding to that were Eragon and Saphira's hangovers, their pounding heads and queasy stomachs not helping matters one bit. Abiding by their previous promise to Nasuada days before, Auron and Eragon pledged their fealty to her in front of the gathered Varden, much to the displeasure of the Council. Despite the Varden's apparent support of the whole thing, the two youths were distinctly aware of the increasing animosity coming from the elders. Even Orik seemed taken aback by their actions, warning them that despite what they thought was right, enemies had been made today.<p>

If that wasn't bad enough, another fight broke out between the three of them, only this time it wasn't Auron and Saphira fighting, but Eragon fighting with them. That evening, Eragon had returned from bathing to find a woman named Trianna in their quarters. The young sorceress had come under pretenses of asking Eragon to reconsider joining Du Vrangr Gata. However, she had used a serpent shaped bracelet on her arm to entice Eragon with some sort of spell, and was clearly interested in the young Rider for something other than simple conversation. This little meeting had thankfully been broken up when Saphira decided to break open the door, Auron right behind her.

After the dragoness gave Trianna a not-so-subtle warning to leave, Eragon rounded on his companions, furious. He yelled at them for hindering his attempts to try and pursue a relationship, stating that he was not a little boy; he was a man, and capable of making his own decisions regarding women. The other two had vehemently protested that she was only trying to use Eragon because of his status as a Rider, that she really didn't care about him at all. Not only that, but Saphira pointed out that any feelings Eragon had towards someone would also involve her, due to their bond as Rider and dragon. Of course, this lead to Eragon reeming on them and the fact that their relationship had already affected the group dynamic, not to mention the permanent bond that the three of them now shared.

The violent argument ended with Eragon leaving the room and spending the night away from Auron and Saphira in one of the dwarves barracks. Even though the fight was over, tensions were still high between the dragoness and her partner, as they were still uncomfortable around each other after the events of the previous night.

The next morning, Eragon returned to their shared quarters. By unspoken consent, neither of them tried to discuss what had transpired, as neither side was willing to yield ground on the subject. The three of them were just happy to be reunited, and did not wish to risk endangering the close friendship that they shared.

It was during lunch that the young messenger, Jarsha, told them that they had been summoned by Nasuada. Finishing their meal, the two youths and dragon made their way to Ajihad's study, where Nasuada had taken up her father's office. Seating themselves in front of Nasuada's desk, they listened intently as she explained what she had planned for the Varden.

It came as a shock to all three to learn the Nasuada planned to relocate the Varden to Surda, now that the sovereignty had chosen to fully support the movement against the Empire. While Nasuada led her people south, Eragon and Auron were to travel to Ellesmera to further their training with the elves. Eragon felt a small nudge in his stomach when she explained that Arya would be traveling with them, and tried to ignore the subtle poke to his ribs from Auron. Orik would be accompanying them as well, so as to maintain a balance between all peoples involved with Eragon and his companions. After entrusting Eragon with a formal missive to the elven queen detailing the Varden's request for aid, Nasuada dismissed her vassals and told them to prepare for their journey.

* * *

><p>That evening saw a flicker of times past return to Eragon and the others. Dinner was finished and they sat happily conversing in their quarters. The tensions and trouble of the last few days seemed to wash away in anticipation of traveling once again. "It'll be nice to get out in the open air again," Eragon mused, leaning back against Saphira's scaled flank.<p>

"Aye, Tronjheim is a marvel, but I miss the feeling of actually being outside," Auron agreed.

_It will be nice to actually _see _where I am flying, _Saphira joined in, causing the three of them to erupt in laughter again.

_Not to mention seeing the sunlight shine off your scales, _Auron said, rubbing her neck warmly. The dragoness hummed at his touch, and Eragon couldn't help but smile. The last couple of days had not been easy, nor enjoyable, and he was glad to see that the three of them were slowly getting back to how they were before; their little family.

They sat in quiet companionship for a time, until Saphira nudged Auron's arm with her snout. _Would you like to go for a walk with me?_

Auron hesitated, and glanced over at Eragon. He was eager to repair his relationship with Saphira, but was loathe to leave Eragon alone, as they were just starting to repair the holes in the friendship between them as well. "It's alright, Auron," Eragon read his friend's expression. "Just don't be out all night, we leave early tomorrow."

_We won't,_ Saphira promised, giving her Rider a small lick. She stood up and padded towards the door, beckoning Auron to follow her. Auron undressed, leaving only his undershirt and breeches on like usual, then proceeded to change to his dragon form. Saphira hummed happily as the silver dragon she missed appeared before her. Stopping to give Eragon a small nuzzle with his snout, Auron followed her out the door and through Tronjheim to the fields under the mountain crater.

Auron had assumed Saphira would want to go flying, but she actually did just want to walk with him in the mountain's twilight. They strode side-by-side in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. Rounding a small knoll a few miles away from the city, they stopped and sat next to each other, looking back at the many lights of the marble mountain-city.

Saphira laid her head on his silver shoulder and nuzzled him, content. Auron gave a soft hum and rubbed his head against hers in return. _You know, _he began, _you really should have asked me for a walk sooner. I almost forgot how much I love being a dragon with you. _Indeed, since the day after the battle, Auron had not retaken his dragon form, due to all the events they had worked through after it ended...not to mention the troubles they had had the other night. Being bound by only a promise to be mates was not easy for them, as something as little as a fight could potentially damage their relationship. For all intents and purposes, they were still little more than friends by reckoning of their ancestral dragon instincts. There was still so much that could go wrong between them, and Auron was scared to death of that possibility; the fight they had really drove that fear home.

_I missed you, too._ Saphira nibbled on his neck, eliciting a soft purr from her partner. He looked down at her, and wrapped his forelegs around her and pulled her on top of him as he lay back onto the ground. The dragoness let out a purr of her own as she twisted her tail around his and laid comfortably on his chest, gazing at him. His paws gently caressed her flanks, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

_Gods, you are so beautiful, _he whispered. Saphira parted her lips in a fanged smile and pushed her maw into his, sharing the odd, draconic kiss they both enjoyed. They held it for a time, their mouths opening slightly and their tongues brushing against one another. Eventually, they parted to regain their breath and just lay looking at each other. _I know we are not yet mates, Saphira, _Auron confessed. _And I know that the road ahead is not going to be easy. But I swear; I'm going to do whatever it takes to be the mate you deserve. _

Saphira looked back at him with wet eyes. She could feel the passion and truth in his words, and her stomach did back flips for him. _You already are,_ she murmured, licking his neck slowly. He pulled her in close, mashing their two scaly bodies together firmly, and nuzzled her neck. She wrapped her hind legs around his then, pressing their hips together, causing them to become closer, and more intimate, than they ever had before. Auron looked at her, surprised, and felt a twinge of awkwardness creep into his mind.

_Saphira...? _he asked, uncertain.

_I just wanted to know what it might feel like, _she said, slightly bashful. _You know, when we finally become one. _They held this position for a moment, then she released his hind legs and they pulled away from each other. _I think I might enjoy it, _she chuckled softy, laying down on her belly beside him. He remained on his back, his head tilted to the side so he could face her.

A slight blush made its way to Auron's face, but he determinedly held her gaze. _I...hope so too, _he whispered, embarrassed. They had never really discussed this topic much before. _I mean, _he stammered, _I hope I'm good for you. _His eyes went wide as he realized what he said, and shook his head slightly, the blush worsening. _Gah, what am I saying? _He turned his head away. _I'm sorry. I guess I'm still not comfortable talking about this yet. _

_Its alright, Auron, _Saphira said softly, nuzzling his cheek. She shifted slightly, and Auron could feel the embarrassment from her own mind flow across their link. _I'm still very uneasy about it as well. My instincts just got the better of me for a moment; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If it would make things easier, maybe we should avoid that topic until the time comes. _

_Yeah, maybe your right. _The silver dragon let out a nervous laugh. _Jeez, how many months until autumn? _The dragoness joined in with his laughter, laying her head on his chest. _At least this will be easy when our instincts take over. I won't be over thinking it so much._

_We won't be so powerless to our urges, _she told him. _We will still be aware of what is going on when we mate. _

_That doesn't help to stop the butterflies, Saphira, _he complained in a mock tone. The two dragons shared another laugh, then just lay there together for a while, before Auron spoke up again. _Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_You know that I love you right? And what I did when you were drunk...I did __**because**__ I love you?_

She nuzzled her snout up against his. _Yes, I do. And that proves to me I made the right choice. I love you, Auron. _

He growled amorously, and pushed his mouth to hers again in a soft kiss, using his thoughts and actions instead of words to respond. They cuddled for a moment more, before Saphira pointed out that they promised Eragon they wouldn't be out late. Climbing back to their feet, they began to make their way back towards the marble city. As they walked beside each other, Auron moved his tail over and wrapped it around Saphira's, holding onto to her as they walked. She hummed and rested her head against his shoulder.

Yes, she definitely made the right choice. For the first time since she had hatched, Saphira was actually glad there were no other dragons around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, another long chapter. I apologize if the ratio of text-dialogue was a bit off, but I needed to summarize/condense a number of things to move the story along at the pace I want. I don't want to take a long time to get to Ellesmera, as there is **_**quite **_**a bit of content I have planned for all that happens there. (hint – that last sentence of the chapter is a little foreboding of things to come. That, and what Auron was thinking when he was contemplating their relationship). (*dramatic music plays in background*)**

**Yes, things are a little darker and strained between the trio, as evidence by the frayed tempers and fights. But, **_**Eldest **_**itself is a tad darker than the first book, so I'm trying to stay on par with that. Not only that, but drama really makes a romance more realistic, don't you think?**

**Until next we meet!**


	27. Tensions at Tarnag

Dawn was a half hour away when Eragon, Saphira and Auron gathered at Tronjhiem's north gate. They hurried under and made their way to the large cavern door the separated Father Dur from the multitude of tunnels that ran under the Beors. Today was the day that the party ventured forth to seek out the elves and continue their training. Although part of him was eager to travel again, Eragon was hesitant to leave the relative safety of the mountain-city. Despite the large battle that had taken place less than a week ago, this had been the first place since Teirm were he and the others had felt safe for any amount of time.

Auron shifted nervously on his large haunches as they sat waiting for Orik and Arya to join them. The previous night, Orik had come to him with rather unsettling news. When the party reached Tarnag, Orik advised Auron that it would be best if he remained in human form for the duration of their stay. Dwarves and dragons had a very uneasy history, especially those dwarves who lived in Tarnag. Due to this history, the act of having a single dragon, Saphira, in their midst was sure to cause enough tension about the party. Having two could be pushing things too far. Auron argued that they wouldn't be staying long, but Orik insisted. The dwarf was very upset at having to tell his friend this unhappy news, but Auron assured him that it was not he who his anger was directed towards.

Auron respected Orik and his people's ways, and did not wish to upset the already fragile balance of peace that existed between the three factions who parried for control over the young Rider and Knight. Still, it was rather annoying to constantly hide who and what he was when he wanted nothing more than to be himself around Eragon and Saphira. Speaking of Saphira...Auron had withheld telling her of this development until they reached Tarnag. She was _not_ going to be happy, but such was the way of things. Hopefully Eragon could help in explaining the situation when the time came.

Oblivious to the internal turmoil of her silver mate-to-be, Saphira was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder as she hummed happily, as they waited for the others. It wasn't long before Orik himself appeared out of the shadows and greeted them. He passed Eragon his armor that the dwarves had repaired after the battle, along with another surprise. Hrothgar, in a symbol of friendship and respect for the young Rider, had offered to adopt him into his clan as one of his own family. If Eragon accepted, he would be granted the same status and privileges as any true-blooded dwarf, including their customs and rights.

Eragon debated with Saphira and Auron privately for a time on the offer, weighing both the advantages and disadvantages of such a position, before reaching an agreement. Smiling, the youth graciously accepted the offer, and Orik beamed with pride. After a short initiation ceremony, Orik told Eragon he was now officially recognized as a dwarf in the Ingeitum clan. Auron and Saphira both snorted with humor as they pointed out they had another reason to call Eragon 'little one'.

A short while later, Arya joined the group, as well as Nasuada who came to bid her friends farewell. Both women seemed to take Eragon's adoption by Hrothgar in stride, and final preparations to leave were made.

"I wish you safe passage on your journey, Eragon," Nasuada said. "Know that the Varden eagerly await the day you and the others return to us."

"As do I, my Lady," he bowed in return.

Turning to face the two dragons, Nasuada stroked both their cheeks warmly. "Look after him you two."

Auron leaned forward and gave her a small nuzzle. _We will, my Lady. Be safe. _Nasuada gave him another gentle pat on the nose, and bade them good luck. Orik removed a red lantern from his pack and led the way to the massive granite doors that opened to reveal a long tunnel before them. Eragon walked beside Arya, and Auron and Saphira slowly padded along behind, their sides touching. Auron felt a small shiver come from Saphira as they neared the entrance. _What is it, Saphira?_

The dragoness eyed the dark passage with a hint of apprehension. _I dislike the thought of being under all this rock for so long. And in the dark. It makes me feel uneasy. _At this, Auron draped a wing over her and pulled her close.

_Don't worry. I'll be right beside you the entire time. _His lips parted in a fanged smile. _Although, if it would make you feel better, you could ride me the whole way, _he teased. Saphira snorted and turned her head sharply to look at him, her pace slowing a little.

_Are you just being sarcastic or are you actually serious?_

Auron merely hummed and continued walking behind Eragon, purposefully flicking his tail at her as he looked over his shoulder in a sly manner. _Maybe, _he growled. _Maybe not..._

Saphira let out a growl of her own and padded quickly after him, giving his shoulder a playful nip. _That's not fair, _she muttered. _Don't tease me._

* * *

><p><em>Oh thank the Ancestors...light! <em>Auron muttered to himself as door opened in front of them to reveal open air beyond. Eragon winced at the brightness and Saphira buried her head in Auron's now human shoulder, their eyes unaccustomed to the light after so long underground. Two days had past since leaving Tronjheim, and never before had open air smelled so sweet.

_If I ever volunteer to walk under mountains again, slap me,_ Saphira growled to her partners. She arched her neck and stretched out her wings, relieved to be out of the cramped tunnel. She nudged Auron's arm, humming softly. _Let's go flying. It will feel nice to use our wings. _

Auron regarded her with a slight downcast expression as he pointed down a trail to their left. The city of Tarnag was not far from where they had exited the mountain tunnels; only a short path through a gnarled forest that covered the mountain's side separated them from the city. _I doubt there would be much point, Saphira. We're practically there already. _She snorted with disdain, but said nothing more. Auron regretted refusing her offer, and mentally smacked himself when he realized he still hadn't told her about his conversation with Orik the other night.

Arya began down the rocky path and the others followed behind. After a short time, they found themselves greeted by seven dwarves atop large goat-like creatures who announced themselves as the party's escort into the city of Tarnag. Orik told the two youths that they would be staying as guests of Undin and Gannel, the leaders of Tarnag's two resident clans.

As they were led through the streets of the city towards the main hall of the citadel, a group of purple robe wearing dwarves suddenly appeared and blocked the way. A feeling of unease spread in Eragon's stomach, and was mirrored over his connection to Auron and Saphira. These new dwarves appeared angry at something, and the guards who escorted also tensed. As Eragon leaned around one of the guards to better see the confrontation, one of the purple-garbed dwarves saw the insignia of the Ingeitum on his helm and began shouting furiously in Dwarvish at the guards.

_That is not a good sign,_ Saphira growled, and by her foreleg, Auron carefully moved his hands towards the hilt of his swords that rose above his shoulders. The dwarf in the purple robes who had been shouting suddenly stopped and pulled a ring from a pocket. He pulled three hairs from his beard, wrapped them around the ring, and threw it in the street, spitting after it. Orik and the other guards were taken aback at the gesture as the robed dwarves turned and hurried away.

"What was that about?" Eragon asked Orik as the dwarf retrieved the ring from the ground.

"It means you have made enemies, my friend," the dwarf replied in a low voice.

The party was then ushered under a large gate that separated the main hall from the rest of Tarnag, leading them into a open courtyard. Three large banquet tables were setup, and a small group of dwarves awaited them. Foremost among them was a gray-bearded dwarf wrapped in wolf-skin. He approached the party and introduced himself as Undin, leader of the Ragni Hefthyn clan, and their host. Undin then introduced Gannel, the head preist and leader of the Quan clan. No one seemed to notice the slightly annoyed snort that came from Saphira as not one of the dwarves made to address her.

The clan chiefs smiled as Eragon expressed his gratitude for their hospitality, but their expressions grew dark when Orik showed them the ring that had been thrown at them. "Shadeslayer, we must consult on this," Undin muttered in his thick accent. "Please allow my servants to show you to quarters where you can refresh yourself and prepare for the banquet we have planned." Eragon started to ask where Saphira could stay, but the dwarves had already hurried off with Orik and Arya to discuss the matter of the purple-robed dwarves.

Trying to block out the irritation from the simmering dragoness, Auron offered, "Go ahead, Eragon. I will stay out here with her." Smiling in gratitude, Eragon followed the servant to a low room were he was able to wash the dirt and grime from his skin.

Outside, Auron gently stroked Saphira's neck as she fumed. _Of all the nerve, _she said venomously. _Acting as if I were not even there. Worse! Treating me like some animal. _

_I know, I know,_ Auron consoled. He wasn't much happier at the treatment they had received, knowing that had he been a dragon, it could have been similar or quite possibly worse. _Look on the bright side Saphira,_ he tried lightly. _At least we get a free banquet out of it..._

_Maybe,_ she growled, but let the matter drop. She doubted they would be staying very long here anyway.

An hour later, the large tables were packed with dwarves as the feast began. Eragon sat next to Undin, with Orik and Arya next to and across from him. Saphira had placed herself at the head of the table, to which no one decided to argue against. Auron was by her side, sitting against her front legs. Conversation was lively, and there was food aplenty, but a uneasy tension hung over the courtyard as the day's events plagued everyone's minds.

As the last plates were emptied and cleared, Undin turned to Eragon. "I trust the meal pleased you, Shadeslayer?"

"Aye, thank you."

Undin nodded. "I am glad you enjoyed it. I had the tables move outside yesterday so that the dragon could dine with us."

Auron, who had been quietly observing the conversation from his spot near Saphira, put his hand on the dragoness's nose as a small growl escaped her, and held her head on his shoulder where she had placed it earlier. Through their mental connection, he could feel Eragon's irritation as well as Undin brashly insulted Saphira.

The young Rider took this comment in stride, then abruptly asked about the ring that was thrown at them earlier. A painful silence blanketed the courtyard then, and Eragon was acutely aware of a wince from Orik as his question permeated the air. Across the table, Arya let out a small smile as she understood that he was doing, and Auron tried to restrain the grin on his own face.

The clan chief flushed, and told Eragon that the dwarves who threw the ring at him had declared themselves his blood enemies, and would oppose him wherever they could. Eragon tried to ask more information, but the two clan chiefs interrupted, asking if it was his wish to upset them, to which Eragon relented. The remainder of the night went by in stoic silence, before Auron stated that he and Saphira were going to bed.

Unfortunately, their 'bed' consisted of a large cushion under a hastily erected tent in the corner of the plaza. Saphira laid down on the cushion, grumbling to herself the entire time. Auron and Eragon settled in next to her, and found themselves wrapped by the dragoness's tail against her warm belly. At Auron's raised eyebrow, she merely snorted, _No sense in having a rude evening ruin a perfectly good snuggle. _

_True, _he agreed, and lean into her soft scales. Almost a moment of peace passed, before Saphira growled again.

_Auron, _she said evenly, but with clear irritation in her voice. _I meant for __**you **__to snuggle __**me**__. Why won't you change into your dragon form?_

Sighing, Auron tried to radiate serene thoughts to his angry partner. _I'm just tired is all. _He was blatantly lying, but after a moment she seemed to accept it, albeit grudgingly. Auron tried to avoid Eragon's questioning stare by closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning rose with an uncomfortable silence between the three. After a brief breakfast, Eragon was invited to the main chapel here in Tarnag by the chief of the clan who administrated it. This left Auron and Saphira alone together in their 'quarters' with nothing but each other for company. The morning hours past slowly as only a few words in conversation passed between them.<p>

Saphira's eyes never left his tense body. She knew he was hiding something; attractive as her mate-to-be was, he was terrible at keeping things from her. _We seem to have some free time, _she said innocently, trying to start a new conversation. _Why don't we go flying? _She patiently waited for a response, before she got fed up and roughly nipped his shoulder, startling him.

_Ouch! Saphira, what was that for?_

_You were ignoring me, _she growled.

Auron looked back at her with a hard look in his eyes. _I was not, _he snapped. _I was merely thinking is all. You didn't have to bite me._

_How else was I to get your attention, stone-head?_

_A gentle nudge would have been nice, _he grumbled, rubbing his sore shoulder. Saphira snorted, but said nothing more. Auron let his hand fall from his shoulder and gently stroke her neck. _I'm sorry I snapped at you. But that hurt._

She turned back at him and gave a soft, apologetic growl. _I didn't mean to. _She cocked her head at him in question. _Is everything alright, Auron? You have been strangely moody lately. _

Auron sighed, and leaned against her neck. _No, things are not alright. _A pause. _I lied to you last night, Saphira. _

_What?_

_When you asked me to change so I could lay with you. I wasn't really tired. _

_So, what then? _The dragoness asked, slightly annoyed. _Are you saying you had no wish to sleep next to me last night?_

_No!_ The youth's eyes flashed and he sat up. _I mean, that's not what it was. I simply __**couldn't **__be a dragon last night. Or now._

_Why? _Saphira whispered, edging closer to him.

_I was asked not to be, _he said flatly. He took a deep breath, then explained to Saphira the conversation he had with Orik before leaving Tronjhiem. Needless to say, she was less than pleased. Both with the situation, and the fact Auron had kept this from her.

The dragoness bared her fangs, and a deep growl issued from her throat. _I hate this! _she snarled. _Why must you pretend to be less than you are? You are a __**dragon**__! You shouldn't have to listen to what these people say. What have they ever done to earn your respect?_

_You think I enjoy this? _he rounded on her. _That hiding like some freak of nature is my own choice? _Auron had his own teeth bared in a pitiful imitation of his larger dragon self, his eyes narrowed dangerously back at his sapphire companion.

_Then do something about it! _she challenged. _Change; here and now!_

_I CAN'T! _he roared. _I gave my word that I would remain human, so that the already tense situation between us and the dwarves wouldn't be damaged any further. In case you haven't noticed, they don't like us dragons too much. And they barely trust Eragon as a Rider as it is! If they suddenly find out there are more dragons around, more incidents like what happened yesterday could happen again. Do you want to put Eragon in further danger?_

That remark hit home. Saphira recoiled as if he had slapped her. They stared at each other for many, highly agitated seconds before she spoke again. _No, I don't wish to upset our potential allies or put my Eragon in danger. _Her tone grew hard once more. _But this is unfair to you. You __**are **__a dragon – my mate - and shouldn't have to hide it. Despite what the dwarves or the Varden may consider is best, they cannot force you to be something you are not. _

_You don't think I had this argument with Orik and Nasuada before I left? _Auron had calmed his tone, but the irritation was still evident. He sighed explosively and sagged back against the cushion. _It will only be until we leave Tarnag. Once we begin traveling again, I'm sure there will be no more obstacles. _

_We can only hope, _she growled. She hesitated, then settled back down around him, giving his cheek a soft lick. _I'm sorry I yelled at you._

_And I at you. _

She hummed, and rubbed her head against his. _Arya was right, _she mused darkly. _Things are not going to be easy, what with naught but a promise keeping us together. _

He sat still, and let her cuddle him. _Mates or not, you know I will always stay with you and Eragon...whatever happens. _They lapsed into silence then, mulling over their thoughts. _At least the elves may end up being more accepting of this situation. _

_I hope so. Summer is here, and autumn is only a few months away. _Saphira nibbled his shoulder softly and affectionately. _And I doubt even they could keep me away from you. _Auron said nothing, but reached up and stroked the side of her large head.

Later that day, Eragon returned from his tour of Tarnag's citadel and surprised the pair by presenting a gift for Auron; Gannel, the clan chief of the Quan, had given an enchanted necklace to both Eragon and Auron to protect them along their journey. The plain metal pendant actually held an enchantment for blocking any attempt to scry them, whether the spellcaster be friendly or not. Eragon also informed his friends that they would be leaving before first light tomorrow, so as to leave Tarnag without any more incidents like yesterday.

True to his word, Undin had seven of his finest guards assemble around the youths, dragon, elf and Orik to escort them out of the city towards the river before the sun had even neared the edge of the towering mountains. There, rafts waited for them, the cool mountain water lapping gently at their sides. The plan was to ride the river north until they reached Hedarth, where the dwarves had a trading post with the elves. From there, they would continue on through the ancient forest Du Weldenvarden to where the elves remained hidden all these years.

As Eragon and Auron boarded the first raft with Arya and Orik, Saphira slipped in the water beside them and slithered away like a serpent through the calm water. Poles entered the water and the rafts were pushed out into the river, Tarnag fading in the distance behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know this chapter was **_**much**_** shorter than some of the last few, but I really had nothing of interest to write about here in Tarnag...minus the obvious tension rising between Auron and Saphira. Plus, I'm kinda suffering from major ADD between writing, watching Criminal Minds, and Oblivion (Skyrim one month from today! 0_0). But I promise to get to some MAJOR plot/romance development in the next few chapters. **

**That being said, the next chapter will focus almost solely on the travel between Tarnag and Ellesmera, so expect that to be more on par with the usual long chapters that I have had in the past. After that, we meet up with a pair who may make-it or break-it for our two lovestruck dragons. So bear with me, I'll try and get out the next few chapters within the next week or so. My school is possibly going on strike, so I could be looking at some serious free time. **


	28. From Mountains to Forest

**A/N: Once again, I would like to apologize for the poor quality of the previous chapter as compared to recent others...think of it as more of a filler chapter. This chapter will cover a fair bit of travel in a short amount of time, so as to get our heroes to Ellesmera quickly in order to advance the plot( and possibly romantic) development. **

**A reply to Jatkins' review: Yes, this story will remain an AuronxSaphira romance. The troubles you worried about may arise, but not in the ways that you feared. I don't mean to be vague, but I cannot give away too much plot. But thank you for your continued reviews and eager questions.**

**Without further pause, lets continue...**

* * *

><p>The first morning since Tarnag dawned bright and calm. The sound of the river water gently passing along the sides of the raft greeted Eragon and Auron as they sat by the edges to watch the scenery float by. Eragon had noticed the tension between Auron and Saphira as they slept last night, and had tried to question his friends on it. Saphira assured her Rider that, despite some unwelcome circumstances, they were not angry with one another. Secretly, Eragon was relieved. He knew things were not going to be easy for the two dragons; wanting to express their affection and love for one another, yet being forced to wait until their instincts and biological timetable allowed them to be so.<p>

Eragon had tried to ask Arya about their situation, and perhaps glean some advice from her, but she merely empathized with the issue. "One cannot fight ones own nature," she had stated. "Such is true for all living beings."

So, Eragon had to be content watching Saphira as she playfully swam alongside them, forcing himself to be happy that they were able to be as close as they were. He did not envy Auron and Saphira for having to control their emotions and actions...but he could definitely relate. With every passing day, he began to feel more on edge around Arya, simultaneously wanting to find out everything he could about her, while being overcome with nervousness at the same time. Much to his displeasure, Auron found Eragon's predicament to be the perfect distraction from his own, and never missed a chance to rib him privately about his 'longing looks'.

Tarnag was well and truly behind them now, and Auron came to Orik's side to speak with him in a low whisper. Eragon strained to hear the conversation, but the creak of the wood conveniently masked their words. He could feel a tension in Auron's mind, but nothing more, and pondered what the problem could be. He watched as Orik thought for a moment, then looked around at their seven guards bestowed upon them from Undin. The dwarf was clearly thinking over a serious issue, a fact that was not lost on the blond-haired youth next to him whose face was held in a tight expression of barely contained impatience. Near the raft, Eragon was aware that Saphira had slowed her paddling and drifted closer to the them, as if she too were awaiting the outcome of the discussion. Finally, Orik turned to Auron and muttered something back in a low voice. It must have been what the youth was waiting for, as his face dissolved into a grin, and after a moment, Orik followed suit.

Auron strode past Eragon to the cabin that was set in the middle of the raft without so much as a word. Eragon tried to ask what was going on, but Auron kept going and left Eragon's field of view. A few seconds past, then a commotion was heard as Auron dashed back towards the edge of the raft, his armor and weapons missing. A startled shout came from Undin's guards, but Orik waved them down. Reaching the edge of the wood, Auron dived into the cool mountain water with a hearty splash, and everyone moved to the edge to see what was going on. Eragon was acutely aware of Arya standing next to him, barely an arms length away. He glanced over at her, but her attention was focused solely on the rippling water Auron had disappeared under, her features alight with a curious glee.

Several seconds past, and Eragon could hear worried mutters from the dwarves. He saw Saphira heave herself out of the water and take wing, but his eyes snapped back to the water below. A collective breath was held, some in worry and confusion, others in anticipation.

A mighty surge of water erupted just off the raft's edge and those unfortunate enough to be closest received a hearty soaking of mountain water. Through the explosion of water, a loud roar was heard and Eragon wiped the water from his eyes to see a large silver dragon pull itself from the river, its scales alight in the early morning sun. With a powerful stroke from its massive wings, the dragon quickly rose to where its sapphire companion hovered expectantly.

_Its __about __time! _Saphira called out to her partner, tilting on her wings as she flew over the river. Auron's only response was another happy roar as he began to give chase, and the two dragons began to dart playfully across the sky. Calming the shouts from his fellow dwarves, Orik began to explain the situation as Arya looked towards the wrestling dragons, her face set in a rare smile.

"Quite a sight, aren't they?" Eragon offered. All the elf-woman could do was nod and continued to stare.

* * *

><p>Saphira nimbly dodged Auron's swipe at her scaled flank and rolled over to snap at his wings. Her silver partner folded his wings and performed a tight turn of his own, not wanting to give her the advantage. Auron was determined to make this fight a good one, and hopefully fulfill his secret goal of besting Saphira at least once. He whipped his tail in an effort to catch her off-guard, but the more agile dragoness was already moving for her next attack.<p>

She came in fast and hard against his side, her hard head impacting his exposed flank. Saphira could feel the grunt of breath she drove from his lungs and she knew this was her opportunity. Rolling underneath him, she grabbed his legs in hers and dragged him down to the river. Auron valiantly tried to pull away, using both his hardened muscles and wings to try and break her iron-like grip, but it was no use. With a tremendous splash, the pair of glittering meteors hit the water and disappeared from view. A handful of seconds went by before they slowly resurfaced and Eragon lost himself in a fit of laughter.

Saphira was perched securely on Auron's back, her limbs wrapped around his chest as she used him as her own personal raft. Her head was stop his and she was wearing quite possibly the most smug expression Eragon had ever seen her wear. In contrast, Auron's own face was a look of utter exasperation and as he was forced to carry both his dragoness and the humility of another defeat towards the raft.

_Looks __like __I __win __again, __Auron! _Saphira crowed from her perch atop his broad back. The silver dragon snorted and tried to hide the reddish tinge in his cheeks as they came up alongside the rafts. Eragon thought he heard his friend mutter something about a dirty tactic, but it was cut off by Saphira nibbling the back of his neck.

"An impressive victory, Saphira," Arya chimed in with her melodic voice. "An interesting strategy, using the water to your advantage."

_**Unfair **__advantage __is __more __like __it, _Auron groused. He flicked water at the still chuckling Eragon with his tail.

_Winning __is __still __winning, __no __matter __the __tactic, _Saphira gloated proudly. She seemed to be extremely pleased with herself and her new "raft". The dragoness snuggled into the back of his neck happily. _And __now __I __claim __the __spoils __of __my __victory._

_Do I even want to ask what they are?_

_Well, _she mused. _This __itself __is __a __start. __You __can __carry __me __until __we __make __landfall __tonight. _She ignored the large sigh that came from beneath her and continued. _Also, __dinner __tonight __will __be __your __responsibility._

_Anything __else, __o __Queen __of __the __Skies? _Auron asked with a heavy helping of sarcasm.

Saphira lifted her head from his neck and tilted it to the side as she pondered. _Hmm, __'Queen __of __the __Skies'...I __rather __like __that __title. __Perhaps __I __should __make __you __call __me __that __as __well?_

_Nice __going, _Eragon joked to his silver scaled friend. _Keep __this __up __and __you'll __have __to __bathe __her __too._

_ERAGON! _Auron yelped. _Don't __give __her __any __ideas!_

* * *

><p>When they stopped for the night, the dwarves moored the rafts to a bowl of aspen trees along the mouth of a small stream. Eragon helped one of the guards gather wood for a fire as Orik and another saw to the erection of several tents. Arya took up watch by the edge of the camp, dividing her time between gazing out into the wilderness around them, and stealing glances back at the two majestic dragons laying nearby.<p>

As per the terms of his defeat, Auron had gone off to catch his and Saphira's evening meal as they had made landfall. Despite additional grumbling as he set out for the task, he nonetheless returned proudly with a pair of large, plump deer for him and his mate-to-be. Saphira gave him a quick lick before she set into her free dinner.

Eragon had sat by the fire and conversed with their dwarven guards, learning their names and a bit of their personal history as they set about preparing their own meals. Finishing his stew, the young Rider made his way over to the two shining boulders that were his draconic companions.

Auron lay with his slightly larger form curled comfortably around the sapphire dragoness, her head resting snugly against his shoulder, humming all the while. _This __is __so __much __better __than __Tarnag, _she sighed.

_Warmer __too, _Auron joked, gripping her a little tighter with the wing he had draped across her back. He gave a warm growl as Eragon came over and sat between their front paws. The dragons offered for him to sleep with them tonight, as it may prove much more comfortable than the ground beneath a tent. The youth smiled and gave them both a scratch on the neck, accepting the invitation. _If __you __want, _Auron teased, _we __could __ask __Arya __to __join __us __as __well. _The rumbling sounds of laughter from his and Saphira's throats echoed around the camp as Eragon went a rather deep shade of scarlet, and turned into Saphira's chest to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the party roused themselves and readied the rafts once more. As the dwarves hastily stowed the camp and prepared to shove off, and Eragon boarded the raft with Arya and Orik, Auron nuzzled Saphira awake. <em>Come <em>_on, _he yawned. _Off __we __go __again._

_Five __more __minutes, _she murmured, her snout still tightly pressed into his scaly neck. Auron grinned his dragon grin, and gently licked the back of her neck. _Stop, _she snorted softly. _That __tickles. _He continued his playful assault on her neck until she finally picked her head up and nipped his jaw. _Fine, __you __win. __But __you __owe __me __another __morning._

_Like __I __would __refuse, _he said with a growl, and the two dragons proceeded to stretch and rouse their comfortable bodies. Auron and Saphira took to the sky as the rafts began journeying down the Az Ragni once more.

Most of the day passed without incident or notable event, the steady pace of the party down the river carrying them swiftly through the mountain range. Auron and Saphira divided their time between circling above the rafts below, or swimming alongside. They played sometimes, or merely swam beside one another in happy companionship.

The only real trouble came as evening fell on this day, and Eragon was subject to another severe attack from the wound on his back. Despite their best efforts, neither dragon was able to comfort the flailing youth, and were forced to wait until his fit subsided. After what seemed like hours, Eragon finally opened his eyes and gasped for breath. He was held tightly by Saphira, who had curled around him protectively, trying to keep him from hurting himself further. Several feet away, Auron lay watching them, his face set in helpless rage as his friend writhed and screamed, the silver dragon unable to do anything. Arya was at his shoulder, a similar look on her own features.

_I __wish __we __could __help __him, _Auron grimaced. _Are __there __healers __among __your __people __who __may __have __a __solution, __Arya?_

_I __cannot __answer __that, __Auron, _the elf replied back solemnly. _All __we __can __do __is __hope._

Exhausted from his attack, Eragon promptly fell asleep in Saphira's embrace, and she dropped a wing over him, forming a tent around her poor Rider. Arya retired to her own bedspread as Auron lay next to Saphira, comforting her own troubled mind with a warm nuzzle.

Eragon felt better as they rose the next morning, but he could still feel the edges of fatigue in his limbs. He constantly assured Saphira that he was alright, but she continued to hover near the raft just in case.

Around midday, the travelers passed the through the mouth of a valley, and another river melded into the Az Ragni, doubling its size and speed until the shores were over a mile apart. Some time after the rivers joined, the Az Ragni turned north and flowed past a lonely, cloud covered peak that stood separate from the rest of the Beors, like a gigantic turret watching over the plains beyond.

For days, Eragon and the others drifted through fields of spring grass while the massive Beors faded into the distance behind them. The banks of the river were often covered with vast herds of gazelle and red deer, providing ample opportunity for the two dragons to fulfill their hunger every night. Now that they had more open air space, Eragon flew almost constantly with Auron and Saphira. It was the first opportunity since before Gil'ead to spend so much time together in the air, and they never hesitated to take full advantage of it. Reveling in the fact that Auron remained in his dragon form, Eragon relished the opportunity to ride atop his back as well, enjoying the experience of flying with not one but _two_ dragons whom he cared about. Although quite different from Saphira, Eragon found he enjoyed flying with Auron just the same, and the trio danced across the sky as the days drifted by.

The company of travelers followed the Az Ragni until it joined with the Edda River, which then turned and drifted into the unknown east. At the junction of the two rivers, they visited the dwarves outpost in Hedarth where they exchanged their rafts for donkeys, all but Eragon and Arya. Eragon spent almost the entirety of the trip astride either Saphira or Auron as they flew above the trail or padded along beside it. Arya simply refused to ride upon a donkey, instead choosing to run ahead and wait for her companions at the next hill or copse. However, Eragon couldn't help but notice that the closer they got to Du Weldenvarden, the more tense the elf-woman seemed to become.

The mystic forest came into view within three days after leaving Hedarth. It first appeared as a hazy ridge on the horizon, then quickly expanded into a sea of ancient trees of many breeds. From atop the dragons' backs, Eragon could see that the woods reached uninterrupted to the horizon both north and west, and he knew that they extended far beyond that, stretching the entire length of Alagaesia. Hidden somewhere at its heart, lay Ellesmera where Eragon sought to continue his training as a Rider. He could feel the excitement and apprehension from both Saphira and Auron as they shared Eragon's thoughts about the near future.

* * *

><p>That night, just as Eragon was about to seek shelter under Saphira's wing, Arya appeared by his shoulder, like a spirit materializing out of the air. Before he could ask what she wanted, the elf opened her mind to touch his and Auron's and she whispered, <em>Follow <em>_me __as __silently __as __you __can._

Surprised by her actions and request, the youth and silver dragon traded looks of puzzlement. The opening of ones mind to another was a profoundly personal experience, akin to having your very soul rub against another. Since first touching Arya's mind during the flight from Gil'ead, neither boy had ever attempted it again. Now, the fact the she had initiated such intimate contact sent a series of alarm bells through their heads.

Nevertheless, they both rose and followed her past the unaware dwarf on duty and into a clump of trees just outside the ring of tents. Arya sat on a moss covered log and turned to address her two puzzled companions. She told them that there were certain customs and mannerisms they must be aware of before reaching Ceris or Ellesmera. She explained that above all else, elves held courtesy in the highest regard, and many of their ways of speaking reflected as such. Eragon and Auron took this information in stride; if they wanted to appear at least somewhat knowledgeable of their positions, they must learn such things.

Arya began to tutor the two in the niceties of elven society, from the proper way to greet someone, to a traditional phrase that is spoken upon the same greeting. As she explained how to greet someone of greater or lesser status than you, Saphira spoke up. _Do __these __customs __apply __to __me __as __well?_

Arya hesitated a moment before answering. "As a dragon, none are higher than you in our culture. Not even the queen would claim authority over you; you may do and say as you please. Elves do not expect dragons to be bound by our laws"

_And __myself? _Auron asked.

"You represent a unique position, Auron." Arya studied the silver dragon carefully. "On the one hand, you _are_ a dragon, and as such seen with the same high regard as Saphira would be." The elven woman pursed her lips in thought, then continued. "However, as you are also a human, many would expect the same level of courtesy from you as any other. To be honest, I am unsure as to how exactly to answer your question. Which brings me to another issue I must address."

Arya took a steadying breath before turning to face Auron fully. "It is not my intention to cause offense," she said in a careful tone. "But I have to make a request of you; until we reach Ellesmera and are granted and audience with the queen, I must ask you to remain in your human form."

Saphira started to voice a protest, but Auron gently stopped her. _I __had __a __feeling __you __may __ask __this __of __me, _he stated stoically.

"Please understand it is not a request I make lightly. We elves have not ventured from our forest since the fall of the Riders, and as such, my people only knew of the three eggs Galbatorix had in his possession. Saphira will be easy enough to explain, as she is the dragon of the new Rider. But your presence will cause much confusion and fear until your situation can be properly explained."

_How __long __must __he __wait? _Saphira's voice was level enough, but both Eragon and Auron could sense the irritation behind it.

"As soon as we enter Ellesmera, we will be brought before the queen," Arya replied. "It is she who you will reveal yourself to, Auron, and once she is made aware of you, then it will be acceptable for you to reveal your dragon nature to my people."

_I __understand,_ the silver said, dipping his head towards her. _I __will __do __as __you __ask._

"It shall not be for long, this I can assure you." Arya promised. "We are only a day away from Ceris, then from there it will take at most another several days to reach the capital."

_But __that __isn't __the __only __thing __he __must __refrain __from, __is __it? _Saphira snorted. _I __assume __Auron __and __I __will __have __to __remain __civil __towards __each __other __as __well, __so __as __to __avoid __any __unnecessary __confusion __from __your __people?_

Arya lowered her gaze at the dragoness's harsh tone. "As I said, this is not a request I make lightly," she whispered softly. Saphira merely snorted again and withdrew from the conversation.

After instructing Auron and Eragon on the last customs they would need to know, Arya left them and returned to her tent. Auron padded softly back towards the waiting and fuming dragoness, Eragon giving him a consoling pat on the leg. Laying down next to Saphira, Auron cautiously rubbed his side against her. _Please __don't __be __upset, __Saphira. __You __know __I __don't __like __this __any __more __than __you __do._

_Its __just __not __fair, _she grumbled. She fumed for a few moments more, before relenting and snugging back into his waiting embrace. _At __least __we __still __have __tonight. _Auron growled an affirmative, and proceeded to wrap his tail around hers tightly, causing Saphira to growl and shiver in pleasure.

* * *

><p>At dusk on the fourth day since leaving Hedarth, Eragon and the others came across a small meadow set between the river and the forest. Arya told them to stop and wait, and she walked forward to the middle of the lush grass. There, she called out in the ancient language to unseen figures hidden beneath the trees, identifying herself and those whom she was with.<p>

Eragon and Auron (once again in his human body) stared with wonder as four elves ran out on the branches of a large oak, jumped down, and ran towards Arya, embracing her and dancing around her, singing all the while in musical voices. Saphira drifted in over the river and landed beside her two boys, and the elves cried out in alarm. Arya spoke quickly to them, first pointing to Saphira then to Eragon. Taking his cue, Eragon showed the gedwey ignasia on his palm and addressed them in the ancient language as well, remembering his lessons from the previous night.

The faces of the elves lit up in pure joy and they ushered the group into the forest to where several huts were gathered at the base of a large tree. There, they were treated to a hastily prepared meal of fruits and and vegetables. The elves seemed to revel in Saphira's presence, welcoming her into their minds and praising her with compliments. Auron joked privately to Eragon that all the attention she was receiving seemed to take her mind off of him and their situation. It was a little unnerving for the two of them though, as Auron and Saphira were forced to practically treat each other as strangers, so as not to attract any attention from their elven companions. Even so much as a nuzzle could cause confusion.

The next morning, the party bid farewell to their dwarven guards, as the elves pledged to see Eragon and the others to Ellesmera. Boarding exquisite boats that seemed to have been shaped from very thin bark, the group began paddling through Eldor Lake and then into the Gaena River.

Days passed in a blur for Eragon and Auron. They traversed the Gaena River until they reached Ardwin Lake, where they were forced to portage the boats for a distance before reentering the water. On the western shore of the lake lay the elven city of Silthrim, the last city to pass before reaching Ellesmera. As they neared a ridge leading down to the clear lake, Arya pulled the two aside and motioned for Saphira to follow.

"As I had said the other night, the queen must be the first to know of your existence. This close to Silthrim, we will encounter many elves, and as such, we will need to ensure neither of you are seen until we reach the capital." Arya explained that the arrival of a Rider and Knight would be a great change to the stability of the elven kingdom, one that could only be overseen by the queen herself. "Unfortunately, this means you will have to hide yourself, Saphira, until we pass Silthrim."

Needless to say, the dragoness was not pleased to have to hide herself as they did whilst running from the Empire. As Arya helped repack the boats, Auron and Eragon helped Saphira find a place to bed down in the woods nearby. The trio settled on a dry hollow covered in pine needles that made for a soft padding underneath the dragoness's belly. She curled up and nodded to her two partners. _Go __on __you __two, _she murmured. _I __will __be __fine._

Eragon hugged her neck tightly, and reluctantly began walking back to the boats. Auron held his hand to Saphira's cheek for a moment of silent comfort, before he too turned to leave. Saphira gave a short growl as he moved away, and Auron looked back in question. The dragoness darted her head forward and caught his lips with her own. Auron started to protest, but she cut him off by pressing harder against him. _What __they __don't __see __won't __hurt __them, _she growled. Auron relented, and held her kiss for a few seconds more before finally leaving her alone.

Auron and Eragon rejoined the others at the water's edge and proceeded to cross Ardwen Lake. The task took them until the sun vanished behind the immense treetops, when Arya and the others elves told them they would stop and make camp, their canoes bumping into the opposite shore from where they had begun. Leaving the canoes at the lake shore, the party made their way into the forest to set up camp a fair distance from the city of Silthrim.

As they sat next to the fire afterward, Eragon became aware of what sounded like whispering on the winds. He strained to hear the voices that seemed to be drifting from the nearby elven city. The voices rose in intensity and strength until it felt as if the entire forest was beginning to sing. The air itself seemed to shimmer with the fabric of the haunting melodies.

Surging to their feet, the two youths made to run off into the forest to find the source of this fey music. Before they took one step however, they were grabbed by Arya, who whirled them around to face them. "Eyddr eyreya onr!" she barked, and suddenly the whole world of sound vanished from their ears as if they had gone deaf. The two boys stopped fighting and looked between each other and Arya in confusion. Arya's lips moved silently, and sound returned to them.

"What _was _that?" Auron asked, wringing his ears as if he had water in them.

"I miscounted the days," Arya explained, gazing towards Silthrim. "I didn't want to be anywhere near a city during Dagshelgr." She told Eragon and Auron of the elves' celebrations, that were overwhelming to other races. Their songs of passion and longing were sung in the ancient language, affecting the entire forest of Du Weldenvarden. At the end of every spring, the elves sang their songs to the forest to help it grow and stay healthy, as well as all the animals that lived here. To emphasize her point, the nearby forest came alive with the sound of animals rushing about in a symphony of yelps and cries. "They are searching for mates," Arya explained. Eragon and Auron merely nodded, still stunned by the sudden explosion of activity around them.

Auron was gazing off into the forest when he suddenly whirled to Arya. "Wait...did you say 'mates'?" he asked in a frightened tone. He raised his head to the sky, as Arya's eyes went wide, understanding what he meant. A loud roar reached the camp, and Auron braced himself for the inevitable.

With a mighty crash and flying dirt, Saphira came out of the sky and tackled the blond youth, the two of them sliding across the forest floor. They came to a stop at the edge of the camp, Saphira panting heavily as if she had flown all day. She gazed down hungrily at the young human she held tightly in her paws. _I __missed __you, _she said huskily.

Auron strained against her iron-like grip. He could feel the wild and rampant emotions coming from the dragoness, as she too felt the effects of Dagshelgr. _Sa...Saphira, _he gasped, trying to recover the breath she had driven from him. _You're __holding __me __too __tight. __Please __let __go. _

_No, _she hummed, her eyes glazed over as she leaned in closer. _My __instincts __drove __me __here __to __you, __and __now __I __refuse __to __let __you __go __again. _She gave him a long, lecherous lick from his chest to his jaw. _I __want __to __be __with __you, __Auron. __Just __like __we're __supposed __to __be. _

_Saphira, _he groaned, his cheeks flushing. He nervously glanced over towards the others where, thankfully, Arya was distracting their elven companions with an explanation. Eragon merely looked on in wonder and amusement. _Saphira, _Auron pleaded again. _You __have __to __control __yourself._

_I __don't __want __to. __I've __ignored __my __instincts __long __enough, __my __mate. __I __want __to __have __you, __here __and __now. _To further make her point, she began nudging Auron's shirt up, as if trying to remove it.

Auron fought against her scaled snout, pushing her away gently yet firmly. Not having any better ideas, he pushed his forehead against her jaw and opened his mind to her fully, wrapping her mind with his, trying to control the rampaging thoughts she was experiencing. It wasn't the best plan, but he hoped we could at least dull the effects of the elves musics on her enough for her to regain some composure. Just as she began to nibble on the soft skin of his chest and abdomen, he felt her snap back to her senses.

_Auron! _Saphira snorted, and leaped off of him. Arya quickly came up to the pair and muttered the same spell she used on Eragon and Auron to block the effects of Dagshelgr from the dragoness's mind. Her tense body relaxed, and she lowered her head in apology. _Oh, __Auron. __I...I __am __so __sorry! __I __couldn't __control __myself! _

_Its __alright, __no __harm __no __foul, _he wheezed as he struggled to rise. Eragon helped him to stand, and Auron gave the scandalized dragoness a reassuring rub on the nose. _At __least __you __stopped __before __you __went __**too **__far... _Auron mused to himself that if she was this aggressive now, come autumn, he was going to have his hands full.

After managing to calm Saphira down enough for her to curl next to them and sleep, Auron privately thanked Arya for handling her fellow elves during the awkward event. She told him that it wasn't easy, and that she had to have them swear to her in the ancient language to still their tongues about this until they met with the queen. At Auron's query, she revealed that she had not even given them an explanation for it, merely promising they would get one once they reached Ellesmera. Although highly skeptical, they nevertheless agreed to her proposal.

Brushing off another embarrassed apology from Saphira, Auron took his place against her scaled flank. He tried to avoid the stares directed at him from the other elves, who were no doubt trying to make sense of what they had seen. _This __should __make __for __an __interesting __explanation __when __we __reach __the __capital, _Auron mused to his companions.

_At __least __you __won't __have __to __address __the __queen __with __bite __marks __on __your __neck, _Eragon teased back. Saphira chose to remain silent, although a small chuckle escaped her throat as Auron smacked Eragon with the tip of her tail.

* * *

><p>Rising the next morning, the pair were surprised to find that their elven companions had procured proud white stallions for them to ride upon on the last leg of the journey to the capital. Arya gave them a brief instruction on guiding the horses using the ancient language, and they set off. Saphira kept a respectful distance from Auron this time, so as not to further compromise the secret they kept. Last night had been a close call.<p>

They had traveled among the trees of Du Weldenvarden for so long that Eragon began to long for open fields or even the mountains again, instead of the endless trunks and underbrush. As they rode deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees became larger and thicker, some measuring over two hundred feet high. Arya told them it was a sign that they were close to Ellesmera, as the trees here were among the oldest in the entire forest. She warned them that they had already triggered certain wards that protected the elven capital, and even Saphira must stay on the path they traveled.

Late afternoon, they happened across a solitary figure standing before them in the middle of the path, bathed in a bright light that descended from the trees above. At Arya's soft urging, Eragon showed the figure his gedwey ignasia. The lone elf bowed and spread his arms wide in a gesture of welcome. He held the position until they passed, then vanished into the shadows as did the light that illuminated him.

A quarter mile further ahead, the forest thinned and they passed under two trees that leaned against each other, forming a gateway to the glade beyond. The ground was strewn with countless beds of flowers and Eragon and his friends were startled to see buildings that seemed to grow directly out of the trees. They dismounted their horses and continued on foot towards the center of the field.

Elves began to appear from between the trees and they gathered in great numbers to watch the newcomers approach. The party slowly walked towards a net of roots that formed steps leading to a wall of saplings. A door opened before them and they entered a grand hall of trees. Along each wall sat a row of twelve chairs, occupied by various lords and ladies. At the head of the assembly stood a white pavilion that sheltered a throne of knotted roots. Upon this throne, sat Queen Islanzadi.

Beautiful as an autumn sunset and garbed in a cape of white swan feathers, the queen watched with sharp eyes as the group of travelers approached her throne. Without hesitation, Arya and the other elven guards knelt and bowed their heads.

Eragon, Auron and Saphira followed suit, even though their hearts were racing. _Here __we __go, _they said to each other as the queen descended her throne and stopped before them.


	29. Teachers from the Past

Queen Islanzadi had descended her throne and come to stand in front of the group, her eyes examining each member. She stopped at Arya, and with trembling hands, beckoned the elf to rise. Meeting the queen's gaze, Arya looked back with an impassive expression. The queen clasped her hand to her mouth. "O, my daughter! I have wronged you!"

Eragon, Auron and Saphira mentally recoiled as if doused with ice water. _Arya __is __a __princess__ – __no, __**the **__princess! _Eragon gasped to his companions.

_Seems __we __have __been __traveling __with __royalty __and __unaware __of __it, _Auron mused.

_Why didn't she tell us?_

_Perhaps __it __would __have __put __her __in __greater __danger, _Saphira proposed. _Some __secrets __are __too __powerful __to __trust __to __anyone._

"Islanzadi Drotting," Arya replied to the queen in a formal tone.

The queen withdrew at Arya's stiff words, then spoke again. "My daughter, I have wronged you. Since your dissappearance, I have not slept nor eaten. I feared the worst fate for you, worse; that I would never see you again. Banning you from my presence was the single greatest mistake of my life... Can you forgive me?"

Arya studied the woman in front of her for a long moment before replying. "For seventy years, I have lived and fought, loved and killed without ever speaking to you, my mother. Though our lives are long, that is no small span."

"I cannot undo the past, Arya," the queen stood upright, but a visible tremor ran down her spine. "My daughter...Arya...I love you. You are my only family. Go if you must, but unless you wish to renounce me, I would be reconciled with you."

Eragon and the others held their breath as Arya held her mothers gaze, and for a moment, seemed as if she would reject. Then the elf woman lowered her eyes, smiled, and embraced her mother. No words were needed as the queen returned the gesture strongly, and looks of happiness broke out on the faces of the other gathered elves.

Breaking free from her daughter, Islanzadi turned and addressed Eragon and Saphira. "You must excuse me for ignoring you, our most important guests." Eragon touched his lips and twisted his hand over his chest, as Arya had taught them. He greeted the queen in the ancient language as instructed, then listened as Saphira repeated the greeting in his head. After the initial greeting was finished, the queen asked, "Dragon, what is your name?"

_Saphira, _the dragoness said proudly. Out of the queen's view, Auron lightly put his hand on the dragon's leg.

"I welcome you to Ellesmera, Saphira. And your name, Rider?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer, your majesty." This time, a murmur rippled among the elves surrounding them, and even the queen appeared startled.

"You carry a powerful name, one that we rarely bestow on our children. Welcome, Eragon. We have waited long for you." The queen continued on to Orik, greeted him, then made to return to her throne. She stopped halfway, then turned back in silent question to the last figure before her. Auron met her eyes calmly, yet respectfully. Before a word was uttered, Auron greeted her in the same manner as Eragon had. Islanzadi returned the gesture, then addressed the youth. "And you, human; what is your name?"

"Auron, son of Orianna."

The queen's eyes widened at the name, and a slight smile flickered over her regal features. "Ah yes, I see it now. You have your mother's eyes. Orianna was a good friend to many here, myself included. As her son, you will be welcome among our people for the duration of your stay."

"I thank you, Islanzadi Drotting," Auron bowed his head. He paused for a moment, unsure if to proceed with his own, true identity, and looked over to Arya in question. She nodded in encouragement, and he turned back to the queen to continue, but she had already moved on.

The queen instructed Eragon to tell what had transpired since Saphira's hatching, and the young Rider quickly recounted the tale. After finishing, he presented Islanzadi with Nasuada's scroll, asking once again for the elves assistance in fighting the Empire. The elven queen assured him that her people would once more fight alongside the Varden. After, Islanzadi had Arya recount her own tale of her capture and what had befallen her since then.

Stories told, the queen then ushered her guests out of the hall and to the fields where the rest of the elves had gathered. She addressed them all in their native tongue and told them to prepare a feast for the Rider and his dragon. Great tables were set up and throngs of elves gathered around, bringing plates brimming with fruits, pies and other dishes.

Scores of elves approached Eragon who wished to meet him and – more importantly, he sensed – Saphira. The plied Eragon with polite questions and conversation, but reserved the bulk of their attention for Saphira. They treated Saphira so highly, that it almost seemed as if she was the _only __one_ they wished to speak with. As the last group bowed and retreated from their sapphire interest, Auron growled sarcastically in her head. _I __must __be __invisible. __At __least __they __greeted __Eragon __before __ignoring __him. __No __one __has __barely __even __acknowledged __my __presence! _

Eragon tried to hide a smile, and Saphira lowered her head to gently nuzzle Auron's shoulder. _You'll __get __your __turn, __just __wait. _Several rows of elves had raised their eyebrows at seeing the dragoness's actions, and more than a few whispered to each other in hushed voices. Saphira ignored them, instead chuckling deep in her throat as she continued to rub her snout against him. _Islanzadi __claimed __they __had __waited __a __long __time __for __Eragon __and __I's __arrival, _she quipped. _Just __wait __until __they __realize __there __is __also __a __free, __male __dragon __amongst __them __as __well. __**That **__should __certainly __get __everyone's __attention... _Auron couldn't help but smile back at her, then blush at the dragon's deeper implied meaning.

The celebration wore on for quite some time, before the queen stood and addressed the crowd. She beckoned Eragon and Saphira to accompany her, so that she may show them where they would be staying. As they rose, Saphira made a point of pushing Auron along with them, seemingly to further confuse the gathered elves. For some reason, the dragoness seemed to enjoy baffling them with her constant attention on someone other than her Rider. Eragon and Arya merely shared a smile at her actions, knowing that when the secret about Auron was revealed, many of these elves may faint with shock.

Islanzadi led them to a base of a tree whose trunk was ridged by a delicate staircase leading up to a series of globular rooms suspended in the tree's crown by a spray of branches. Lifting an elegant hand, Islanzadi pointed to the large house. "This is were the leader of the Rider and his dragon would stay while in Ellesmera. I give it to you now, Eragon, as it is your inheritance." Eragon thanked her, then the queen turned to Auron. "Auron, you may stay in Tildari Hall as my guest. I will have a room arranged."

Before he could reply, Saphira lowered her head down to meet the queen's face. _With __respect, __your __majesty, _the dragoness hummed, _Auron __will __stay __with __Eragon __and __I. __It __is __how __we __have __always __been, __and __so __shall __it __be __from __now __on. _

Without hesitation, Islanzadi inclined her head. "Of course, fair Saphira. If that is what you wish." She then departed with Arya and the two disappeared deeper into the city. Eragon and Auron began to climb the stairs and Saphira jumped into the air to circle the treehouse. After reaching the top, the two youths began to explore their new accommodations.

From the central, circular entrance-way, three doors led to the remainder of the first level. One doorway led to a large dinning room, and another to a strange closet with an empty hollow that left them puzzled as to its use. The third led to a bedroom overlooking, and open to, the wide expanse of Du Weldenvarden. Entering the bedroom, Auron and Eragon removed their outer clothing and examined the room. The outer wall had a teardrop shaped gap large enough for a dragon to enter from the balcony outside. Inside, a bed against the wall lay situated so that the occupant could watch the sky and moon whilst laying on his back. A huge, low-rimmed bowl dominated the center of the floor and was lined with soft blankets where a dragon – or two – could sleep comfortably.

Saphira swooped in from outside and padded towards her dais. She sniffed the blankets, then laid down and curled up in her new soft bed. She beckoned Auron to join her, and he rested against her side, her tail wrapping around him contentedly. _And __to __think __they __were __going __to __try __and __house __you __separate __from __me, _she mused.

_Well __now __they __know; __what __Saphira __wants, __she __gets, _Auron teased back, snuggling into her warm side. Eragon laughed, then came and joined him against the scaled flank. The trio talked for a time, discussing what had happened today, and what tomorrow would bring, before all three yawned in unison. Saphira dropped a wing over her two partners, and together the friends slept long and deep in the city of the elves.

* * *

><p>The trio woke well rested the next morning, and Saphira eagerly jumped through the gap in the wall to stretch her wings in a morning flight. Auron and Eragon traded a smile, the dragoness's happiness was infectious. Outside their bedroom, Eragon found two trays of food – mostly fruit – and two bundles of clothes with a note pinned to them. Reading it, Eragon told Auron and Saphira that the food was for them, although the elves greatly apologized to Saphira for only bringing her fruits, as no doubt she craved something more practical. The clothes were a gift to Auron and Eragon from Islanzadi's house, which they happily donned to replace their own, road worn attire.<p>

As they finished dressing, Orik appeared in the entrance, and greeted them before asking them to accompany him; the queen, Arya and several others were waiting for them at the base of the tree. Eragon and Auron followed the dwarf down the steep wooden steps as Saphira glided to the ground outside. Islanzadi greeted them, and they responded in kind, before she beckoned them to follow her. Auron looked to Arya quickly, prepared to ask a question, but he stumbled as he felt her mind touch his.

_I __did __not __tell __her, __Auron, _she said simply. _It __is __not __my __secret __to __reveal. _

Nodding in acceptance, he quickened his pace to catch up to the queen. "Islanzadi Drotting," he began. "There is something of importance I wish to discuss with you."

"I will gladly grant you my audience, Auron," the queen responded, but her pace did not slow. "But first there is a matter of utmost significance we must attend to first." Auron instinctively tried to push the matter, but Islanzadi's direct words were hard to oppose. He reluctantly withdrew, making a mental note to speak with her as soon as possible. She led them through Ellesmera to a knoll were naught but a stand of trees were. The grassy expanse ended at a shear cliff several yards away. It was then she turned to the group and spoke in a strained voice.

"Before we go any further, the four of you must swear in the ancient language never to reveal to outsiders what you are about to see, unless directly authorized by myself or my daughter." Islanzadi's voice was level, but her eyes showed apprehension. Orik argued why they should silence themselves, but the queen merely insisted it was not a matter of trust, but safety. A few tense moments passed, and Orik relented. Arya taught him the proper wording, as Eragon and Auron discussed the issue with Saphira privately.

_Should __we __do __this? _Eragon asked.

_We __may __not __have __a __choice, __little __one, __S_aphira said. _It __may __be __a __necessary __step __in __order __to __begin __our __training._

After Orik had finished, Islanzadi looked expectantly at the three of them. They hesitated for a moment, then one by one, delivered their own oaths of secrecy. The cliff they stood upon stretched for a league in either direction and dropped more than a thousand feet to the forest below. Eragon gave a brief start of recognition, this place was familiar somehow. Before he could voice his discovery to either Saphira or Auron, the air around them shuddered with a deep _thud._

Auron and Eragon tried to cover their ears to protect them from the painful pressure of the air, but the elves merely stood motionless and waited. The heavy _thuds_ continued, and before either youth could call out a question, a large gold dragon rose from below the cliff's edge, a Rider upon its back.

The only sound louder than the concussive beats of the massive dragons wings were the echoes of sheer shock clanging through the minds of Eragon, Saphira and Auron. The gold dragon was _huge_; at least several times larger than either Saphira or Auron, easily several hundred years old. The Rider upon it's back was garbed in robe of sharp white, contrasting against the sheer brilliance of the dragon's golden hide. As the dragon turned to land, they glimpsed a grievous wound marring the majesty of the great creature; it's left foreleg had been severed by a horrible blow. Eragon couldn't help the moisture that welled up in his eyes.

The Rider nimbly descended his partner's back as the dragon settled to the ground and came to stand before the dumbstruck trio. The elf had silver hair the color of starlight, yet the only evidence of his great age was the deep wisdom one could see in his eyes.

"The Mourning Sage..." Eragon whispered.

As he stopped before the trio, Eragon suddenly remembered his manners and hurried to greet the elven Rider in the proper way. As the youth bent at the knees to show his respect, the Rider smiled and lifted Eragon back upright. "Oromis is my proper name, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"You knew?" the queen's sharp accusation caused Auron and Eragon to flinch, they had almost forgotten about the others. "You knew of a new Rider's existence and you refused to tell me?" Islanzadi was perilously close to a fit of rage. "Why have you betrayed me?"

Oromis turned his gentle gaze from Eragon and addressed the queen in a cool tone. He simply explained that if the queen had bothered to scry either her daughter or the land itself, she may have seen the answer for herself. The ancient Rider berated Islanzadi for being blind to the world. The elven queen seemed to deflate at her own foolishness.

A breath of warm, moist air met Eragon's face as the golden dragon bent to examine him with it's large, sparkling eyes. _We __are __well __met, __young __Shadeslayer. __I __am __Glaedr. _The deep voice was unmistakeably male, and all Eragon could do was whisper back his honor at meeting the majestic dragon. Glaedr then turned his attention to Saphira, who had gone completely rigid at his presence. She remained stone still as the large dragon sniffed her cheek and along the lines of her wings. Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon swore he saw Auron give an involuntary twitch. Saphira's tensed leg muscles quivered with and slight tremor as the older male examined her. _All __you __know __of __your __kind __is __what __you __have __learned __from __your __instincts, __young __one, _Glaedr rumbled. _Yet, __you __undoubtedly __have __the __heart __of __a __true __dragon. _He gave her another careful sniff with his large nose. _You __smell __of __humans, __and __yet __something __else __I __did __not __expect. _The golden dragon shifted his gaze from the dragoness to the blond youth standing near her side. The ancient dragon chuckled almost unnoticed. _Ah, __now __I __see._

During this silent exchange, Orik had offered his own greetings to the ancient Rider on behalf of his king. He asked why the old Rider had not shown himself before now, and Oromis revealed that not only was Glaedr injured, but he as well. His infirmity prevented him from using the most basic of magic, and could prove fatal in battle. After a collection of solemn looks from the gathered crowd, Oromis placed his hands on Eragon's shoulders. "Islanzadi Drotting, by your leave?"

The queen dismissed them with a weary reply and a wave of her hand. Glaedr crouched low to the ground and Oromis swiftly climbed back atop his massive partner. He beckoned for Eragon and Saphira to join them, but Glaedr interrupted with a snort. _Wait, _he told his Rider. He lowered his large head once more, and gently nudged a surprised Auron. _This __one __comes __too._

A look of utter shock crossed the queen's features, as well as all other elves present, save for Arya. "For what purpose, Glaedr-elda?" the queen stuttered. "Surely a mere boy has no place in the training of a Rider?"

An almost imperceptible growl came from both Saphira _and _Glaedr at her rebuke. _I __assure __you, __Queen __Islanzadi, _the gold dragon said matter-of-factly. _The __creature __standing __before __you __is __no __mere __human. __He __is __a __dragon. _

If the previous statement had shocked her, the queen lost all composure at this new one. "A _dragon_?" she exclaimed incredulously. Islanzadi glared at Auron with such intensity that he flinched. "He certainly does not appear to be one to my eyes."

_Yet, __the __scent __of __a __young __male __dragon __is __unmistakeable, _Glaedr rumbled in amusement. Atop his back, Oromis merely smiled, seemingly unsurprised at the gold dragon's claim. _I __could __smell __him __the __moment __I __landed, _Glaedr continued. _As __well, __Saphira __is __laced __with __his __scent __as __much __as __her __own. _A knowing look sparkled in the dragon's golden eyes as he gazed down at Auron. The youth shuffled under the intense gaze from both dragon and the queen.

At the elven queen's piercing glare, Auron took a deep breath and addressed her. He pulled back the left sleeve of his tunic, to reveal the glossy scar from the fateful day of his change. "I am _Chevalier __Skulblaka. _I tried to tell you this earlier, but was unable to."

A series of stunned gasps came from the gathered elves, most prominently the queen herself. "By the stars...a Knight." She struggled to regain her composure. "I see now why Saphira was so insistent you stay with them, as well as her attention on you at the feast." The dragoness gave a soft snort and nodded her head sharply. The queen then inclined her head towards Auron, surprising him as well as Eragon and the others. "I apologize for not allowing this most wondrous fact to be revealed. Truly, these are blessed times."

Auron inclined his head in return. Oromis then beckoned them to follow once more, and the two youths clambered aboard Saphira, who eagerly jumped into the air after the older Glaedr. The pair of dragons flew northward for a time, before coming in to land near a hut that grew between several trees at the base of the giant cliff. Oromis dismounted his golden partner and welcomed them to his home. In a short moment, he procured three stools and flagons of cold, clear water for him and his guests. Eragon admired the surroundings while he nervously awaited the elf to speak. Saphira was crouched beside them with her eyes fixated on Glaedr, her claws slowly kneading the dirt beneath her. Auron sat with an uncharacteristically stoic look upon his face, giving away next to no clue as his emotions. Eragon noticed his mind was unusually closed as well, but dismissed it.

The group sat in silence for so long, that Eragon began to loose track of the time. Only after what must have been hours, did Oromis finally break the silence. "I see the two of you have learned patience. Good." The elf then took to examining both youths, from what he could discern from their appearances, to questioning them on their traits and habits both in battle and life in general. Oromis then asked them to perform a series of complicated stretches, as to ascertain their abilities.

The old Rider turned to Saphira as well, seeking to test her own abilities as well. The dragoness twisted and maneuvered her lithe body in a series of acrobatics that Eragon had never seen her do before. Only a few things escaped her ability. When she had landed, Glaedr marveled at her skill, Oromis agreeing, and Saphira shyly lowered her head to clean her claws. Glaedr then insisted on seeing Auron's own skills as well. The youth removed his outer clothing and changed to his dragon body, much to the elder Rider's delight. He was subject to the same scrutinizing test as Saphira, although he was clearly not quite as adept in his skills as his sapphire companion.

After their examinations, Oromis invited Eragon and Auron to join him for lunch. He neglected to ask Auron to resume his human form, so the silver dragon merely padded along beside Eragon as they joined Oromis at a table next to his hut. Saphira and Glaedr were left alone to their own private discussions, although Auron kept glancing over at them from time to time. Oromis presented them with a bowl of fruit each, and the trio lapsed into conversation about Oromis' personal history, as well as Brom's, as Eragon's first teacher was once a student of the elven Rider as well.

Time passed as they talked. During a lull in the conversation, Eragon looked out to where Saphira and Glaedr were. He watched how his dragoness acted both shy and coy around the older dragon; one minute she was shyly examining a part of the clearing, the next she would shuffle slightly closer to the golden male, like a kitten trying to get an older cat to play. Auron followed his gaze, and gave a soft snort as he too noticed her actions.

_Saphira? _The silver dragon asked, quietly. She answered with a distracted flick of her mind, not really answering at all. _Saphira?__ Hello?_

_What __do __you __want? _She asked sharply, and Auron gave a visible flinch at her unusual tone.

Eragon chimed in. _I __know __you __must __be __excited, __but __try __not __to __make __a __fool __of __yourself. _

_You __two __have __made __fools __of __yourselves __plenty __of __times, __so __I __wouldn't __talk, _she snapped back. Eragon and Auron looked at each other, surprised by her unexpected harshness. The silver dragon laid his head down on his paws and gave a small whimper so quiet, Eragon almost never heard it. Saphira had never spoken to them like that before, especially Auron.

Eragon returned his attention to Oromis, who was watching the two of them intently. The elf's perceptive gaze made the youth sure he knew what had transpired. Nodding towards the two dragons outside he said, "Despite being linked with her, Auron and I can never seem to predict what she will do next."

The elven Rider gave a small chuckle. "Those whom we are closest to are often the most unknown to us. You spoke of a link between the _three_of you, is that correct?" His gaze shifted to the silver dragon.

_Aye, __during __our __travels, __Saphira __and __I __have __become...close...__as __well. __We __forged __a __permanent __link __between __us __when __we __were __at __Tronjheim. _Auron was hesitant to reveal the true nature of his relationship with Saphira, for fear of how their teachers may react.

"I see." Oromis said dismissively, then turned back to Eragon. "To answer you previous statement, the three of you are very young. Glaedr and I took decades before we finally understood each other fully. Your bond is like any other relationship; a work in process. You trust her, do you not?"

"Of course,"

…_.Yes._

"Then humor her," Oromis said. "Eragon, you were brought up as an orphan. Auron, you were forced to leave everything you knew behind. Saphira was brought up to believe herself, and later Auron, to be the last free individuals of their kind. And now another of her kin is revealed before her. Don't be surprised if it takes some months before she stops pestering Glaedr and returns her attentions to the two of you."

_Months? _Auron whispered worriedly, and gave another soft whine. Eragon leaned over and gave his friend and comforting pat on the neck.

Oromis arched an eyebrow at the silver dragon's odd reaction. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Auron?"

The dragon's ice blue eyes met his teacher's for a moment, then he looked away quickly. _No, __it's __nothing, _Auron said, not wanting to discuss the issue.

Oromis continued to look at him for a time, an almost unnoticeable gleam in his wise eyes, but he spoke no further. They finished their lunch and Oromis led them back towards the other dragons. Glaedr turned his attention to them and said, _We __have __decided __on __a __curriculum __for __the __three __of __you. __Unfortunately, __we __must __condense __years __of __training __into __mere __months __and __weeks._

"We will train harder than any students you may have had previous," Eragon promised.

"Good. We will begin an hour after sunrise tomorrow." Oromis handed him a small object that resembled a walnut, stating that it was a time piece to wake them at the proper time. Eragon thanked them, then mounted Saphira before she took off in a flourish, glancing back at her golden mentor. She noticed Auron still on the ground, and Eragon felt a wave of irritation escape her.

_Well? __Are __you __coming __or __not? _Auron hesitated, giving Glaedr a look of his own, before jumping in the air after. The silver dragon flapped in silence beside her, but flew unusually distant from the dragoness. Saphira seemed neither to care, nor even notice. As soon as they were out of sight of Oromis and Glaedr, she exploded into their minds in a surge of giddiness. _Can __you __believe __it? __Another __dragon! _

_It's __wonderful, _Eragon said gently, giving her shoulder a pat.

_I __never __expected __to __find __another __dragon...well __apart __from __Auron __of __course, _she said, that last part with a dismissive tone. _Perhaps __rescue __the __remaining __eggs __from __Galbatorix __yes, __but __this! _The sapphire dragoness wriggled under Eragon with barely restrained joy. Despite the withdrawn sensation she felt from Auron, she went on in their heads. _Glaedr __is __incredible __isn't __he? __He's __so __old, __and __majestic. __He __must __be __two __ – __no, __**three **__times __larger __than __you, __Auron! __His __legs __look __so __powerful, __and __his __scales! __Did __you __see __his __claws... _

_Yeah, __he __seems...great. _Auron muttered darkly. The dragoness barely noticed his remark and continued on her rampant talk of the golden dragon.

Saphira went on like this the entire way back to the treehouse. Neither Eragon nor Auron could get a word in...but it seemed to Eragon like the silver dragon wasn't even trying to engage in the conversation. In fact, he felt Auron close himself off from the other two as they flew, a slight trickle of an unknown emotion seeping across their link.

Reaching their leafy quarters, Saphira landed on the balcony and crawled over to her dais, still chattering about Glaedr and his apparently _many_ wonderful attributes. Auron remained back, standing on the balcony as Eragon dismounted Saphira and set about making himself comfortable. The youth looked back at his silver companion is question, and Saphira paused in her ramble to follow his gaze. _Auron? _she asked in a surprised tone, as if noticing him for the first time. _Aren't __you __coming __in?_

The silver dragon shifted on his paws, and looked back out onto the vast expanse of the elven city below. _Actually, _he began. _I...I __think __I'm __going __to __go __flying __for __a __while. __I'd __like __to __see __more __of __the __city._

_Oh, _Saphira said casually. _Well __don't __be __out __all __night. __Glaedr __said __we __were __to __be __there __bright __and __early. _She turned back to Eragon then, not noticing the look of hurt that crossed the other dragon's features.

_Right..._Auron sighed. Without another word, he jumped off the balcony and flapped away, not bothering to look back towards the treehouse.

_Saphira! _Eragon exclaimed, causing her to jump slightly. _That __was __rude, __especially __for __you. _

_What? __If __he __wants __to __go __flying, __who __am __I __to __stop __him? _she snorted back defensively. _He's __not __a __hatchling, __I'm __sure __he __can __manage __on __his __own __for __a __while._

_That's __not __what __I __meant, _Eragon sighed, but the slightly annoyed look he got from Saphira prevented him from continuing. He relented, and set about examining the mystery of the room which Oromis had told him was actually a wash closet. Saphira merely laid back into her dais and resumed talking about their new mentors.

* * *

><p>Auron flew for a time, not really concentrating on where he was going. A few times, elves would laugh and shout up at him as he passed, calling out names like Silverfang or Ironscales. The silver dragon ignored them for the most part, wrapped up in his own thoughts as he absentmindedly soared over the tree tops.<p>

Saphira's actions earlier with Glaedr had stirred something inside him, though what he couldn't really tell. He was just as surprised and joyful at the elder dragon's appearance as anyone, but there was more to it than that. Saphira seemed almost..._smitten_...with him, and Auron felt a cold stab hit his stomach. He respected and admired the gold dragon, that was for sure. But another thought wormed its way into his head. Yes, Glaedr was his new mentor, and he would show him the respect and obedience as required...but he was also a _male;_ an older, much larger male...and that there was the one reason Auron felt uncomfortable around him.

_You're __letting __your __imagination __get __the __better __of __you,_he chided himself. Auron forced himself to remember what had transpired between him and Saphira back in Tronjheim. She wouldn't do that to him, she loved him. Didn't she? Auron wrestled with his thoughts and emotions for hours, darkness fully consuming the sky, before finally giving up and telling himself that he was overreacting. Oromis was right; Saphira was just overcome with the unexpected meeting of another dragon. That was all this was.

The silver dragon tilted on his wings and made his way back to their house atop the mighty tree. Landing on the balcony as soft as he could, he peered inside, and saw that Eragon and Saphira had both gone to sleep. He smiled to himself at the sight of the sleeping dragoness, and stood there for a moment, listening to the sound of her breathing. She looked so peaceful, curled up amongst the blankets.

An odd sensation overcame him then, and he took a step backwards. For some unknown reason, Auron felt no desire to go and lay next to her tonight. He tried to figure out what was wrong with him, but his instincts were telling him no. The silver dragon sat back on his haunches, and looked slightly lost. He battled with himself for a moment, then shook his head and got up, moving forward.

He approached the entrance to the bedroom...then turned and climbed the outer wall to the study above. The room was large, housing many shelves full of books and scrolls, as well as a desk for the Rider to sit at. There was also a large dais identical to the one in the bedroom below, for the Rider's dragon to lay in while their partner read. Auron curled up in this bed - one that was decidedly not as inviting, nor comfortable – and closed his eyes. It felt odd to sleep alone. He extended his mind to his friends and whispered a soft 'good-night', but neither responded, already deep within their own slumbers. The dragon gave a small sigh, then surrendered himself to his own, lonely dreams.

**A/N: Uh oh, this doesn't look good. **

**Is Auron right to be worried about Saphira's new interest, or his he just acting like a jealous young male? Maybe... Autumn is still some time away. How will he get along with his new mentor? Do I detect the beginning of some angst for our favorite trio?**


	30. Training Troubles

**A/N: Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. **

**I apologize for the lack of activity here. NO, I am not giving up on this story. Not only is it my first, but I quite enjoy writing it, and have come to like my characters and their tale. I WILL strive to get back into a regular routine in updating this fic, but please bear with me. I have started writing my first ExS story as well, and as such, my attention will be on both of these from now on. (I have seriously contemplated unplugging my Xbox and PS3 to try and limit my distractions...lol)**

**Anyway, enough from me. What you all have been waiting for is right here. **

**Fair warning, this may be a long one. There is much I want to cover here (especially in terms of Auron/Saphira), and yet, still keep it contained to only one or two chapters in order to move the story along at my desired pace. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The silver dragon that was Auron sluggishly opened his eyes and began to pull himself from his slumbering dreams in the study of his, Eragon's and Saphira's elven treehouse. For a moment, he simply lay there and listen for sounds from the rooms below, but nothing was heard; he must have awoken before the others. Uncoiling his muscular frame, he yawned expansively and stretched like a cat.<p>

Reluctant as he was to further examine the personally troubling events from yesterday, Auron reminded himself that their training was to start today, and that meant Saphira and him being around Glaedr. An involuntary huff and growl escaped him as he thought about the elder dragon, but quickly corrected himself. _He is your __**mentor**__, _he silently berated himself. _And regardless of whatever may or may not be going on, you __**will respect**__ and learn from him. _Shaking his large head to clear his mind, the human part of Auron cursed his dragon emotions and instincts. Living with two conflicting sets of thought patterns was no easy task, and Auron wondered how he had managed to cope so long. His dragon side was...a _handful_ sometimes. But, like it or not, this is who he was.

Rolling his shoulders to work out the last kinks of sleep, the silver dragon turned and exited the study through the large opening and carefully descended to the balcony below. Just as his massive paws touched down on the warm wood, a sharp buzzing echoed through the house. Auron couldn't help but let out a low chuckle as both Eragon and Saphira were bolted awake by the noise. The young Rider fumbled from his place next to Saphira to reach and silence the timepiece, before groaning and stretching himself. The sapphire dragoness roused herself in a similar manner, but perked up brightly as she saw her silver companion enter the room from outside.

_Auron! _She let out a pleased growl and moved up to him, rubbing her snout against his cheek. _I missed you. Where were you last night?_

The silver dragon didn't return the rub, instead pulling back slightly with a hesitant expression. _I stayed out late last night. By the time I returned, you had both fallen asleep, so I slept upstairs. _Saphira noticed his actions, and tilted her head at him.

_You didn't want to sleep with us? _Her voice fell a fraction. By this time, Eragon had returned from the wash closet and was quietly observing the dragon's exchange, his gaze carefully watching Auron's reactions. The youth had noticed his detached behavior yesterday, and was worried slightly.

_Well...no,_ the silver dragon shifted under their gaze uncomfortably. He struggled to come up with an excuse to mask his feelings from last night. _Y-you were both sound asleep, _he stammered. _I didn't want to wake you up. _

Saphira paused for a moment, almost as if contemplating his claim, but then hummed and reached to nudge his cheek again. _Well, next time I don't care if you wake me up. It didn't feel right without you next to me. _

Auron tensed, but then allowed her to lightly nuzzle his jaw, although it was decidedly less enthusiastic than the first, as if she too felt oddly uncomfortable with the action. As she turned to allow Eragon to fit her with the saddle, as well as a small pack with a change of clothes for Auron, the silver dragon examined her with a puzzled expression. _What is __**with**__ her? _he wondered to himself. _Last night I may as well have been a piece of the furniture for all the attention she gave me. Now, she's acting like nothing happened and things are no different than how they've always been. _He continued to stare at her for a moment, then averted his gaze when she looked up from Eragon's ministrations on her back.

The pair of dragons walked out onto the balcony, Eragon atop Saphira's back, and took to the sky. After reaching a decent height, they angled towards the cliffs from yesterday and set off to meet their teachers. As they flew, Eragon reached out with his mind to privately contact Auron. _Is everything alright?_

The pause from his friend did nothing to alleviate Eragon's suspicion. _I'm fine, _Auron finally answered.

_You'll forgive me for not believing you. Auron, something is bothering you. I know you too well for you to hide it. _

A mental sigh came from the silver dragon. _Eragon, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Really. _They flew on in silence for a minute or two before he went on. _Maybe later. _

Eragon wanted to push further, but stopped himself. One of the things that made his and Auron's relationship so strong was that they knew when to pry, and when to give each other some space. If Auron wanted to talk, he would come around on his own time. Eragon gave the mental equivalent of a polite shrug, then withdrew, bringing his attention back to their destination. In the distance, but growing closer each second, he could see the cliff that dropped down to the forest below, where their teachers waited.

* * *

><p>After reaching Oromis' hut, the ancient Rider surprised Eragon by gifting him with a new saddle, one that was hard and molded like one would use for a horse. The many straps and knots were made of finely crafted leather, and the youth thanked his teacher for the gift. It would fit Saphira nicely as she continued to grow over the next months and years.<p>

As Eragon removed Saphira's old saddle, Oromis turned to the dragoness. "Saphira, you will go with Glaedr today. I will work with Eragon and Auron here."

_As you wish, _she said, and let out a happy roar. Glaedr heaved his large golden frame off the ground and soared off to the north, Saphira in close pursuit. The longing look that came from the silver dragon as he watched her fly away was not lost on Eragon.

But before he could say anything, Oromis marched them to a bare patch of earth not far away. "Auron, you will retake your human form and join us, please." The elf's tone was not unkind, but neither was it anything less than a pointed request. The silver dragon shifted and slowly became the youth once more. Auron rummaged through the pack tied to Saphira's saddle and donned his regular clothing, before coming to stand next to Eragon.

For the next hour, the old Rider taught the two youths an exercise known as the Rimgar; a series of poses and stretches that were used to ready warriors for battle, as well as maintain a daily balance of health and fitness.

After they had finished and washed themselves in the stream nearby, Oromis led them into Du Weldenvarden to a hollow where the dark trees leaned inwards. Pointing to a white stump in the middle of the clearing, he addressed Eragon. "You will sit here and open your mind. Open your mind to the world around you. Listen. Listen to the until you can hear all and understand their purpose. When you have listened and can hear no more, come and tell me what you have learned." As Eragon did as he was told, Oromis led Auron to another clearing a short distance away and gave him the same instructions.

The two youths explored the aspects of the forest for a long time, reaching out with their minds to listen as Oromis had told them. The multitude of life around them astounded the boys, and they eagerly concentrated on the various organisms as they went about their daily lives. Eragon became entranced by the different working of the colonies of insects around him, while Auron became similarly engrossed by a group of birds near himself.

The sun had fallen significantly by the time Eragon and Auron returned to Oromis' hut. As they excitedly explained their findings, they became dismayed to learn they had not done as the elf had hoped. He told them that to truly comprehend the point of the exercise, they had to be able to broaden their scope of the world around them; they had been too narrow-focused on merely one specific aspect. "This is an essential lesson," he told them. "Until you are able to master it, you both will spend one hour a day meditating."

"How will we know when we have achieved our goal?" asked Eragon.

"When you can watch one and know all."

Slightly disappointed that they had already failed one of their mentor's first teachings, the two youths nonetheless joined Oromis as he tutored them in the Liduen Kvaedhi – also known as the Poetic Script – the native language of the elves, that consisted of various glyphs and symbols representing words and/or ideas in the ancient language.

The remainder of the day flew by quickly, with Auron and Eragon thoroughly subdued by the sheer volume of what their training was starting to entail. Upon Glaedr and Saphira's return, however, they were treated to another surprise failing. The golden dragon set about asking them how to spot certain effects in the wind and how to avoid them. The two youths stumbled for a response, before Oromis similarly inquired to Saphira about the workings of an ant colony in the forest. The dragoness offered a similar state of confusion to her human companions, and together their mentors voiced their displeasure.

"I am disappointed," Oromis sighed. "After all the three of you have done together, you still ignore the most basic lesson of the bond you have with one another: _Share everything with your partners. _You wouldn't remove your arm, now would you? Never." Both youths and dragon avoided the elf's hard glare. "Why then do you ignore your greatest gift and advantage? Nor should you simply speak to each other with your minds, but rather mingle your consciousnesses until _all _of you act and think as one. Normally, this is only done between Dragon and Rider, but as the two of you have formed such a bond with Auron, I expect the same on his behalf as well as yours towards him. I expect each of you to know what the others are taught."

"But what of our privacy?" asked Auron, clearly taken aback at the elf's statement. Although he had formed a subtle link with Eragon through his connection to Saphira, the two boys had always respected the boundaries of each others minds.

_Privacy? _Glaedr snorted. _Keep your thoughts to yourselves when you leave, it it so pleases you. But whilst we tutor you, you have no privacy. _

Eragon traded glances with both Auron and Saphira, feeling worse than before. Saphira avoided his look, instead becoming defensive and withdrawn, and Auron was merely silent. The young Rider promised their teachers that they would strive to do better. Giving only a small nod of his head, Oromis dismissed them, and the pair of them mounted Saphira and took off.

On the way back to their leafy accommodations, the trio began to lower their respective barriers around their minds and slowly allowed their connection to widen and deepen, although neither consciously reached for another. Auron and Eragon were still rather subdued over their less-than-stellar first lessons, and Saphira showed no desire to initiate conversation, as their dark moods weren't overly inviting.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching their home, Saphira settled down into her dais while Auron and Eragon divided a bowl of fruit between themselves. They lapsed into a tired silence, broken only when a knock came at the trapdoor to the stairwell. Eragon gave a brief start of surprise when Arya climbed up into the room.<p>

The elven woman seemed relaxed, much more so than her mood on the journey here. She beckoned the two youths to join her, as she wished to show them more of her home. Fatigue momentarily forgotten, Eragon eagerly followed her down the tree's stairs, Auron trailing behind. Saphira merely jumped down from the balcony and joined them at the base of the tree.

As the dragoness padded up to them, Auron suddenly felt inexplicably uncomfortable once more. He thanked Arya for the invitation, but instead stated that he was going to take a walk by himself to gather his thoughts. Arya's perceptive gaze darted between him and Saphira, who seemed not to notice Auron's behavior, but the elf said nothing further on tha matter. She inclined her head to the young Knight, stating that perhaps another time he would join them. Arya then led Eragon and Saphira off towards a hut of an elf named Rhunon, who she explained was the one responsible for forging the Rider's swords.

Auron drifted off in a different direction, his wandering pace taking him to Tialdari Hall. He admired the grand design of the regal building; the intricacies of the interlacing limbs of the trees and the multitude of flower beds that lined the grounds. For a time, he was simply lost in his thoughts on the day's events, mulling over both his training and the growing tension with regards to his relationship with Saphira.

"Ho, Auron!" a familiar voice called, and the youth lifted his head to see Orik walking towards him, an arm raised in greeting. A small smile flitted across his feature as he returned the dwarf's call, and met him at the crossing of two paths thought the flower beds.

"Orik. How have you been?"

The dwarf gave his friend a clap on the side and uttered a brief chuckle. "As much as it feels odd to hear myself say it, rather well considering our surroundings." He gestured around them to the forest and its inhabitants. "I'll always feel at home with the stone, but I must admit, I am glad I came. Ellesmera is certainly a sight to behold."

"Aye," the youth agreed absently. Orik noticed the boy's distant manner, and a bushy eyebrow raised in response.

"And what of you, my friend? How goes it with yours and Eragon's training?"

Auron shrugged and recounted the day's events, his voice steady despite his melancholy mood. Orik listened intently as they trudged through the grounds, but the keen dwarf knew there was something else afoot. "Auron," he said sharply, and the surprised youth halted both his speech and his walk. "Tell me what's _really_ bothering you."

The blond youth sighed, and his shoulders dropped. "It's Saphira," he finally admitted after a pause.

"You two have an argument?"

"No, its just..." Auron sighed again and shook his head. "Its complicated. I'm not really even sure _what_ it is." He wasn't telling the whole truth of the matter, but it _was_ still so confusing he was hesitant to put it into words. It wasn't that he didn't trust Orik, quite the opposite. The matter just seemed to be something that should be discussed with her first.

Orik waited for Auron to continue, but when the youth wasn't forthcoming, he nodded his head knowingly. "Ah, every relationship is like that. Some things are clear and others are not."

"Tell me about it," Auron snorted.

The dwarf gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "Best advice I can give you is: Do what feels right to you. No one can argue with your actions if they come from the heart." A wide grin broke out against his features. "Besides," he chuckled. "Anyone who truly knows the two of you can see it clearly. She loves you, and you her. That's all you should need."

Auron smiled at his dwarven companion, grateful for his support. He thanked him, and Orik bade him a fond farewell, the dwarf jokingly stating that his 'leafy bed' was calling. Auron left the grounds of Tildari Hall then, making his way back towards his shared quarters. Along the way, he stopped a a partially concealed grove to remove his outer clothing and change into his dragon body. Unfurling his massive wingspan, he jumped into the air and flapped through the trees. The contentment of flying helped to soothe his rampant thoughts and soon he found himself feeling a little better.

Coming in to land on the balcony, Auron was surprised to see Eragon and Saphira had just returned as well. Eragon told him of the sights Arya had shown them, from introducing them to the smith Rhunon, to taking them to the fabled Menoa Tree at the heart of Ellesmera. The young Rider seemed to have relaxed as well, but Auron suspected it had more to do with the company on the tour, than the tour itself. A slight teasing from Saphira towards her Rider confirmed the silver dragon's suspicions. She too seemed to be in a better mood than they had been earlier.

Motioning for Auron to join her on the cushioned dais, Saphira moved over to allow him room to lay down next to her. As he settled down on his belly beside her, she started to shuffle closer, then caught herself. Saphira had not been completely oblivious his distant mood lately, and part of her worried that it may be something related to their evolving bond. Admittedly, things had not been overly uneventful in regards to their relationship, both here in Ellesmera and during their journey here. To be quite honest, Saphira could point out several occurrences in past weeks where they had been at odds more often than not, and it hurt slightly. At times they grew closer, but they also seemed to drift apart just as often. But, with the difficult nature of their relationship, it was foolish to think everything would be simple.

Meeting his gaze with a hopeful one of her own, she decided to try and reach out. _Are you going to stay down here tonight? With me? _she asked softly.

Auron paused for a moment, and thought the offer over. He was still uncomfortable around Saphira, as he had been ever since their meeting Glaedr, but he still didn't know why. It was almost as if his instincts were rebelling against what they had led him to do in Tronjheim. And that puzzled him even more. He cared for Saphira, even felt jealous and protective of her when the older dragon was around, yet when they were alone together, he couldn't bring himself to be as close to her as they once were. It was all very complicated and confusing, and more than a little frustrating.

Taking a chance, he met her stare. _Do you want me to stay? _Her eyes softened, and she moved a little closer to him.

…_.I...I'd like it if you would. Please?_

Auron looked at her for a moment longer, lowering his eyes to his paws. He knew both Saphira's and Eragon's eyes were on him, but still he hesitated. After a painful silence, he brought his head back up and gave her a small growl. _Alright. I'll sleep here tonight...with you._

Saphira's eyes brightened, and she moved closer until their flanks were touching. She gave a pleased growl of her own, and leaned in to nuzzle his neck, but stopped. His eyes were watching her with a guarded expression, and he tensed slightly, almost as if he was uncomfortable with the affection. Saphira pulled her head back, and gave a small, sad rumble. There was _definitely _something off between them, and Saphira felt unease spread through her. It was almost as if Auron...didn't wish for affection from her, despite how they had felt in Tronjheim.

Auron saw her pull away, and could see the slight hurt in her eyes before she turned away to look outside. He mentally cursed his conflicting emotions, and for a moment, ignored the inner voice of his instincts to lean in and touch his snout to her cheek softly. _Sorry, _he whispered.

_It's alright, _she murmured back, and leaned into his touch slightly. Neither dragon voiced anything further on the matters troubling them. They simply tried to be content with the contact they had, no matter how fleeting it was compared to before.

Sensing the unease between them, Eragon suggested they get some rest; morning would be coming all to quickly. Saphira lifted a wing to invite him to her side that wasn't touching Auron, and her Rider happily lay against her. As Eragon swiftly surrendered himself to sleep, she rested her own head on her paws next to Auron's. Unlike before though, he didn't cover her with his wing and she didn't try to wrap his tail with hers. The two dragons simply lay next to each other, a mere shadow of the tenderness they once displayed.

As she tried to fall asleep, one persistent thought nagged at Saphira's mind, something her heart just _needed _to hear and know. She wanted to ask him, but part of her feared from what his answer may be. If he said _that_...she didn't know if she could handle it. She wrestled with herself for a good ten minutes before finally mustering the courage to force out her thoughts. _Auron? _she whispered, in case he was already sleeping.

Opening one ice blue eye, he answered back, his own voice quiet, but unnervingly level. _Yes? _Saphira hesitated, before closing her eyes to hold back the unexpected moisture behind them.

_Do you still love me?_

Auron turned his head on his paws, so that he was facing her. He could see her eyes scrunched tightly, and she pulled away slightly, as if she was afraid of his answer...and he didn't blame her. For the first time since she had asked that question many weeks ago, Auron didn't know if he had an answer for her. With everything that had happened between them lately...the fights, the tension, Glaedr...Unable to find his voice, he did the only thing he could. Slowly reaching his snout forward, he touched her soft scales.

Then, throwing away all doubt from both his human and dragon minds, and ignoring the instincts that told him to pull away, he gently licked her cheek.

Saphira let out the breath she was holding, and pushed her head against his. That lick was all she needed. True, things may not all be right between them, in fact they may be at their lowest point ever, but neither had they drifted so far apart that he had ceased to care for her. She moved their paws closer together and placed one of hers over top of his. To her relief, he didn't tense up or pull away. The two dragons lightly pressed their sides together, and finally, found enough peace to retreat into sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came with unpleasant surprise as once again, the walnut-like timepiece from Oromis jolted all three inhabitants awake just after sunrise. Yawning expansively, Saphira lifted her wing to allow Eragon to rise from her side, then turned towards Auron, intending to give him a small morning nuzzle. However, as soon as her eyes focused on him, her stomach fell in slight dismay. Instead of the sparkling silver scales she was expecting to see, his human form rose from the edge of the cushion she slept on. He must have retaken his human body sometime in the night, and although she was sure he had a reason, Saphira couldn't help but wonder if maybe things between them really were as strained as she feared.<p>

As Auron disappeared into the wash closet to splash some water on his face, Eragon set about gathering their belongings before setting out to meet Oromis. The Rider was just reaching for a new tunic when a line of searing hot pain erupted from his back and drove him to the ground with a scream. Instantly, Saphira was crouched over him and Auron had come running from the wash closet to kneel next to his stricken friend. Unfortunately, neither could do much to help as Eragon writhed and twisted with pain, the horrid sensation rebounding across their three-way link.

Both dragons were forced to endure watching Eragon in pain for several minutes before the fit subsided, and Auron was able to help his friend up. Panting, Eragon hung onto Auron for support, his arms around the blonde youth's neck, and struggled to balance on his own legs.

_Oh, little one, S_aphira whimpered, and nuzzled his arm.

"I'm alright," he wheezed, still leaning on Auron. "It'd been so long...I thought maybe I had healed..."

"You know you're not alone in this, Eragon. Saphira and I will do whatever we can to help." Although Auron's words were warm and sincere, Eragon secretly doubted there was much they could do. Still, their support gave him hope, and after a moment of relishing in Auron's strong grip, he was able to hold himself upright again.

As Eragon began his own morning routines in the wash closet, both he and Auron felt a pressure touch their minds. Without pausing to think, they slammed up their mental barriers and lent their strength to each other, fortifying their defense. Before even a moment could pass, however, the voice of Oromis entered their minds. _Admirable, _his steady yet musical voice echoed. _But unnecessary. Bring your weapons with you today. _Then, the elf's presence vanished.

Finishing their morning preparations, the two boys climbed onto Saphira's back, their respective blades under their arms. The dragoness jumped off the balcony and wheeled into the air, angling herself towards the now familiar cliffs. As they flew, the youths and dragon exchanged memories of the previous days lessons, intending on pleasing their mentors upon their questions this day.

Therefore, when the three were interrogated by Oromis and Glaedr upon arrival, they were able to properly answer every inquiry, and the elder Rider and dragon were obviously pleased. _Much better, younglings, _the golden dragon rumbled.

Like the day before, Saphira was sent off with Glaedr while Eragon and Auron remained with the eleven Rider, but this time all three were mindful to maintain their link so that they could glean from their separate lessons. Oromis asked about Eragon's rough voice, and after the young Rider explained of his attack this morning, the old elf's eyes showed nothing but genuine sympathy. Leading the two youths to the same patch of bare earth before, Oromis departed for a moment inside his hut, then returned wielding a bronze colored blade in his hand. "Today we shall forgo the Rimgar and instead cross our blades. Guard your blade, Eragon. You shall be tested first."

Just like Brom taught him all those months ago, Eragon used his magic to guard Zar'roc's edge and adopted a ready stance. With speed unassuming of his age, Oromis struck out towards the youth and the two began to spar. In a fashion similar to battling Arya or Durza, Eragon was acutely aware that we was outclassed. Beings whose blood ran thick with magic were just too fast, too strong, to be matched by anything less than another of their kind.

Twenty minutes past as Eragon used every technique he knew to try and hold his own against the elf, but to no avail. As he twisted to try and lash out at Oromis, he strained his back, and the pain was on him without warning. He was dimly aware of two voices in his head shouting his name before the agony overcame him. Although he remained conscious throughout his ordeal, Eragon could do nothing but wait and wait until the terrible pain subsided.

Finally, as his convulsions came to a stop, Eragon was able to blink and clear his vision and he lifted his head. Oromis sat on a stump nearby, his wise eyes watching with empathy. The first thing Eragon was able to focus on was the concerned face of Auron above him as his friend knelt near him, then became aware of Saphira's mind pressed into his, radiating concern and fear. She tried to comfort him, but in his wounded state, Eragon recoiled from them both like an injured animal, and both she and Auron withdrew, although they kept the connection intact enough to still acknowledge each others lessons.

"Do you require healing?" Oromis asked as Eragon tried to comb the mud from his hair and spat out a small globule of blood.

"No,"

The elf nodded solemnly. "Very well. Tend to your blade then go and bathe in the stream. When you are done, you may go to the glade and mediate." Eragon did as he was told, and as he walked on unsteady legs to the running water nearby, he could hear the sounds of metal meeting metal as Auron and Oromis began their session.

* * *

><p>The sun was now high in the sky above as Eragon and Auron made their way back to Oromis' hut from their respective spots in the glade. Like Eragon, Auron had finished sparring against their mentor, with much the same results, and had gone to fulfill his own required time of mediation. There, the elven Rider asked of their discoveries. Both boys admitted that they could spend days alone in the forest and still be unable to hear and know everything there was to be had there. Although somewhat pleased at their understanding of the task ahead of them, Oromis still insisted that they had much to learn. Despite their protests at the enormity of the task, and the fact that they were trying their best, their teacher persisted. "We will know your best when it comes about." The ancient Rider paused. "Perhaps if you had another student to compete against..." He trailed off in thought for a moment, then rose from his seat to prepare an midday meal.<p>

After they ate, they resumed their education into the written form of the ancient language. The monotonous task of rote memorization was a pleasant change from the hardships of sparring and challenging task of learning to mediate as Oromis wished. Hours spent over the paper and flowing script, the elf finally sat back in his chair and waved his hand dissmisively. "Enough. We shall continue this tomorrow." Pushing back from the table, both youths adopted puzzled expressions as Oromis several scrolls from shelves along the wall. "Here. Two of these are written in the ancient language, while the other three are in your native tongue. They will help you master both alphabets as well as teach valuable information that would be tedious for me to vocalize."

"Vocalize?"asked Eragon. It took a second for Auron to remember that Eragon had only recently become literate, being taught the basics in Teirm by Brom.

With delicate speed and precision, Oromis darted his hand out to grab a sixth, larger scroll and added it to the ones already in Eragon's arms. "This is a dictionary. I doubt you can, but please try to read it all nonetheless."

"Yes, Master."

As they were ushered out of the hut by their mentor, Auron turned to face the elven Rider. "Master? When will we start working with magic?"

Oromis sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Please, Auron. You must trust me to guide your training. Still, it would be foolish for me to deny that we have precious little time for all that must be taught to the two of you. Come," he gestured for the youths to follow him to the patch of grass before the hut.

The elven Rider then began grilling them on what all they thought they knew about magic and its use. As it turns out, just as they had with their other facets of knowledge, their grasp at magic was rudimentary at best. The elf's expression remained impassive, but Eragon was willing to bet a part of him was weary at the prospect of having to teach them so much in so short a time. After finishing the brief but difficult lesson, the elder Rider also instructed the two youths that from now on, they should endeavor to speak only in the ancient language, so as to further their learning.

"Also," the elf added, using the ancient tongue, "Instead of flying directly here in the morning, you will accompany the elves I send to guide you. They will take you to where those of Ellesmera practice swordplay. Stay for one hour, then come here as normal."

"You won't be teaching us yourself?" Auron asked, feeling slightly disheartened, although he too spoke in the ancient language.

"There is naught for me to teach," Oromis answered with a small hint of a smile. "You are both exemplary swordsmen. No skill remains for me to pass on that the two of you already know. All that remains is to preserve your current level of skill."

Accepting this, the two youths inclined their heads respectfully, then raised their eyes skyward to see the dragons returning from their own lessons. Once they had landed, Glaedr and Oromis repeated their series of questioning from this morning. Although they had not always paid rapt attention to each other during the day, both Auron and Eragon were able to cooperate with Saphira and share information to answer the inquiries of their mentors. The only area they struggled in was the new, unfamiliar language they were expected to use.

_Well done, _Glaedr hummed after they had finished. He leaned his large head down to meet Auron's shoulder. _You and I will have to train together soon, youngling._

The youth stiffened, and Eragon thought he saw a glimmer of – anger? irritation? unease? - flash in Auron's eyes at being addressed by the elder dragon. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, and the blond youth adopted an air of what appeared to be forced respect. _Of course, Skulblaka._

The gold dragon snorted dismissively and crawled over to Oromis. Darting forward, Saphira growled playfully and batted at the end of Glaedr's tail with her paw, tossing into the air like a cat would a piece of string. Glaedr twisted his head around to face her, but instead of a snarl or rebuke, he merely clicked his massive jaws, and she twitched gleefully as she settled on her hindquarters. Yet, all this was not the focus of Eragon's attention.

When Saphira had lunged and swatted the elder dragon's tail, Auron's face lost its composure and he glared at the golden dragon with what only could be described as barely contained rage. Neither Glaedr nor Saphira seemed to notice his reaction, or the _very_ dragon-like growl that escaped him at Saphira's reaction to Glaedr's response. But, like the expression when talking to the old dragon, it was covered swiftly behind a stoic mask of non-expression. Unfortunately, no matter how he guarded his facial features, Auron couldn't hide the fierce fire that burned in his blue eyes.

Mumbling an apology, Eragon pushed his companion toward the still twitching dragoness and she reluctantly allowed them to climb on her back. She fluttered her wings towards Glaedr briefly, before jumping into the air and circling the clearing. With another urging from Eragon, she finally angled away from the hut and back towards Ellesmera. The entire time, Auron's fiery gaze never left the golden dragon, although Glaedr himself never seemed to meet it, almost shrugging off the young one's glare. As they flew away, Eragon was acutely aware of the boiling inferno of restrained emotions coming from behind the barriers of his friend's mind. In retrospect, all he felt from Saphira was a giddy sense of juvenile excitement at her playful demeanor towards the older dragon. The young Rider sighed to himself. With a grim sense of amusement, he was willing to be that they would _all _be sleeping separately tonight.

* * *

><p>As the youths and dragoness flew away, Oromis allowed a smug smile to overcome his features and he turned to his partner. <em>It seems you were right, old friend. They are acting exactly as you said they would.<em>

_Indeed, _the large dragon rumbled. _I must admit; anything less would have been...disappointing._

_Aren't you afraid it will disrupt our teaching them? _

The gold dragon let out a snort. _Of course it will. Our 'time' is but mere weeks away. _He paused, and let a large sigh out of his massive lungs. _But that is not what worries me._

_You fear they may not make it? That they are not ready to go further? _The elf laid a hand on the thick leg of his partner.

_Maybe. It all depends._

_On what?_

_She is acting precisely as her instincts are telling her to. What remains to been seen...is if **he** will have the courage to make the correct move...before it is too late._

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh...it feels good to be back. And what better way to get back into the groove than with some high-end dragon drama. XD<strong>

**At this point in time, I would like to take a moment and thank all my readers again for their continued support and interest in this story. I know I have been absent as of late, but I promise that will change for the next month or so. School is out, work is normal, and my attention/focus is back. While writing this chapter, the story has surpassed the 10,000 hit mark (exact count at time of posting: 11,163). All I can say is...**

**WOW. **

**I never expected my work to become this popular. Not only that, but my other story, _Uncertain Future, _is already over 3,200 hits as well...and it has been published for less than a month. Your genuine interest and eager reviews are what we writers live for, and it makes us feel happy that we can provide something that others enjoy. Thank you. **

**Until next time!**


	31. The Healing Effects of Time

Eragon wasn't sure what he was dreading more this morning; the aches and pains from his protesting body...or the sharply tense air between his two companions.

After leaving their mentors yesterday, Eragon's fears had come to light, for as soon as Saphira touched down on the balcony, Auron leapt off her and strode briskly to the study upstairs without so much as a word to either of them. Even more unsettling, was the fact that the dragoness barely paid any mind to this, instead curling up on her dais and cleaning her claws as if nothing were amiss. Eragon was at a loss for words and an explanation. He thought about trying to approach one or both of them, but he could feel both of them shut themselves into their own minds, clearly not wishing to converse with anyone at the moment. Stymied, Eragon went to the desk in the little living room and began pouring over the scrolls that Oromis had given him. At least the mundane task of reading and memorizing helped to take his mind off of the two dragons. Anything was better than dwelling over what may or may not be happening between his two best friends.

Even though Auron had slept away from both Eragon and Saphira that night, all three were still roused just after sunrise by the buzzing timepiece. Barely a handful of words were exchanged between them before they all descended the tree and waited patiently for the elves Oromis had said we would be sending this morning. No more than ten minutes had passed, before two solemn looking, black-haired elves walked towards them. The elves bowed, and greeted the Rider and Knight accordingly, which were replied to in turn. They greeted Saphira as well, then without waiting, beckoned the two youths to the practice field.

As the few sparring pairs made room for the youths and dragoness, the two elves turned and selected their matches; Eragon was pitted against and elf named Vanir, while Auron crossed blades with Junpei. Muscular and fit as the two boys were, they knew that they would be just as outmatched with these elves as they had been with Arya or Oromis.

_Why must we do this? _Eragon asked. _We will just be humiliated._

_You'll be fine, _Saphira assured him, yet her tone was slightly distracted. Her gaze shifted between Eragon and Auron, and they could feel a slight twinge of concern from her.

_Let's just get this over with, _Auron growled deeply. He took his own stance opposite Junpei, guarded his blades, and the two began to spar. Eragon and Vanir followed suit, but the young Rider's doubts became all too clear.

Both youths fought with determination, but neither were able to even touch their elven counterparts. Junpei landed three hits in quick succession on Auron, whose growl only seemed to deepen each time. Eragon suffered similarly, with Vanir touching him four times upon his shoulders and ribs.

As Vanir disarmed Eragon for the fifth time, a sneer crossed his smooth face. "Dead again," he spat. "I expected more, even from a weakling human Rider."

"Brave words, from someone who hides in the forest instead of fighting the Empire," Eragon shot back.

"Aye," Auron snarled, shrugging off a similar comment of contempt from Junpei. "If you think yourselves so adept, why don't you battle Galbatorix yourselves?"

Both elves stiffened in rage. "Because we are neither Rider nor Knight," Vanir simpered.

"Yet if we were," Junpei hissed. "I doubt we would be such cowards as you."

A deathly silence fell over the field. Eragon craned his neck skyward, trying to control his anger. Several feet away, Auron had his fists clenched so tight his knuckles cracked.

"Cowards, I say! I think Saphira's mind may have been addled for her to choose such a poor excuse for a Rider." Vanir's words echoed like a rock-slide through the silence, and the other elves gathered there all began to mutter amongst themselves at such a gross breach of etiquette.

Yet, Eragon struggled to keep his temper in check. _His words are nothing, _he told himself. _This is just another test to endure. _Still, the elf had just insulted Saphira...

At the same time, Junpei was directing similar insults towards Auron. "I agree," he drawled, an identical sneer upon his face as Vanir's. "Surely all that time alone must have made her desperate, considering who...and _what_...she keeps for company." His steely glare was focused on Auron, whose teeth had become bared much like his dragon self would. Like Eragon, he was fighting to control his anger, but it wasn't easy. Despite the obvious glare he was receiving, Junpei went on. "Its no wonder then why some claim she has begun to show interest in Glaedr-elda..."

The tension snapped.

Insulting them was one thing. But neither youth would stand insults to Saphira.

Both Auron and Eragon let their anger, frustration and fear burst forth in a mad rage, striking with every ounce of strength they could muster. Junpei and Vanir looked surprised by the sudden ferocity, yet the elves still managed to fend off the frenzied attacks...barely. Eragon managed to nick Vanir's hip enough to draw blood, but then his world erupted in pain and agony as the wound on his back drove him to the ground with a scream.

As the seizure slowly abated, and Eragon's senses came back to him, he saw Auron crouched protectively over him whilst Junpei and Vanir merely regarded them with expressions of contempt. Both elves turned to walk away, but Auron barked after them. "We're not done here,"

"He is in no condition to spar," Vanir scoffed. "And you are barely a challenge yourself."

"Try me," Eragon rasped, pushing himself to his feet. Despite the disadvantages, both youths privately agreed they _were_ going to complete their assigned hour, no matter what. After said hour was complete, Saphira stalked up to both elves and dismissed them with a not-so-friendly growl, and they sauntered away in silence.

Auron gave Eragon a hand up into the dragoness' saddle, his muscles still uneasy from the seizure, and Saphira took to the air, heading towards the cliffs for the remainder of their teachings today. As they flew, Saphira dared to breach the uncomfortable silence by saying, _You know, Oromis was right. _

_How so? _Eragon asked evenly, though not unkindly.

_You two **do **give more of yourselves when you have an opponent._

_Or someone worth fighting for, _Auron added in barely noticeable whisper.

* * *

><p>Once the trio had reached their mentor's hut, Auron was surprised to learn that he would be accompanying Glaedr and Saphira today, instead of remaining with Eragon. As the young man removed his outer clothing and began to change into his silvery dragon form, Eragon noticed Saphira's eyes darting back and forth between the two males. He was almost certain he felt a sort of nervousness from her, but failed to understand why.<p>

Before more than a moment had passed, the silver dragon that was Auron stood next to them, his head coming just up to the base of the larger Glaedr's neck. Saphira's estimations from their first meeting seemed almost spot on; Glaedr was at least twice the size of Auron, a fact that was not lost on their companion as he eyed the older male with a guarded expression.

Oromis led Eragon to their normal spot where they would begin the Rimgar, and the three dragons took off, heading towards a series of rolling hills and some smaller mountains, where Glaedr explained that this is where the bulk of his tutoring of Saphira had taken place. As they flew, Saphira opened her mind to Auron to allow him to learn of all the previous lessons she had from the elder dragon, although he never once made comment or conversation. Other than his mental probe for the knowledge, he kept himself distant from her and she from him.

Upon reaching a small bowl-shaped clearing between two of the larger hills, Glaedr had them set down and he turned to address them. _Saphira tells me you have yet to produce a flame, young one, _he rumbled to Auron. The silver dragon merely jerked his head in response, not willing to find his voice. _I see, _his teacher continued. _Then that shall be our first lesson. A dragon your age **should** have learned this on your own, but I understand yours are unique circumstances. _Again, a non-committal nod.

The golden dragon then began explaining the biology of a dragon's lungs and throat that allowed them to breathe fire, and had Auron perform several exercises to find and acknowledge these muscles, as well as rely on his ancestral instincts. Auron breathed in and out deeply from his throat, as if he were trying to expel a foreign object from his gullet. After a few minutes of this, he began to feel a different sort of pressure in his throat, and after a questioning glance toward his mentor, continued to prod this new feeling.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind, and he turned to the side and exhaled as hard as he could. Sitting next to him on his other side, Saphira's acute hearing picked up the tell-tale rumble from his throat and she watched in silent appreciation as a brilliant orange flame tinged with silver erupted from her companion's maw for several seconds. The demonstration was short, but nonetheless what Glaedr had been wanting. He then had Auron breathe his flame several more times, until the young male could use it as easily as his wings.

Then, Glaedr began lecturing Auron on much the same lore as he had with Saphira in past days, ensuring the young male understood his second heritage as well as his own. He asked many questions of the young silver dragon, and to his satisfaction, Auron was able to answer properly. Although, the older dragon suspected Saphira had helped him with memories of her own lessons. Still, it was satisfying to see that they not only understood their lineage, but also followed instructions to share information between them.

_Well done, Auron, _Glaedr said afterwords with a deep hum. _Now, to conclude today's lessons. I take it you two have fought before?_

_Yes, Master, _Saphira answered for them, a slight trill in her voice at speaking to the older dragon. _We have engaged each other numerous times. _

_And who has prevailed more often?_

This time, Saphira gave a small glance towards Auron, who merely snorted and shrugged his shoulders. _It has been a draw more often than not. Auron is a talented fighter,and we are quite evenly matched, _she finally answered, giving her silver partner's skills the acknowledgment they were due, albeit grudgingly.

_I see, _Glaedr rumbled. The older dragon contemplated the younger ones in front of him for a moment, then continued. _I would like to see you two fight properly. As in, one dragon claims a definite victory over the other. Only then can you say you have truly tested your skills._

_Master? _Saphira asked. She was unsure exactly what he meant. They demonstrated their skills fighting each other before had they not?

_By frequently coming to a draw, as you claim, you fail to properly push yourself and sharpen your skills, _the gold dragon explained with a slight huff. _If you do not fight to win, you never will. And this will prove to be your undoing when you face a real opponent in combat. _

_You want us to freely attack each other? _Auron asked gruffly.

_Not so much as to injure each other, no, _Glaedr responded. _But neither do I expect you to be gentle with one another. Now, ready yourselves._

The two younger dragons rose to their feet, and after a slight hesitation, began to circle one another. Saphira watched Auron's movements, looking for a tell as to how he would attack, but he simply glared back at her, matching her step for step. She realized that they were going to have to fight as if it were the real thing, and due to the tension between them, she was unsure whether this was such a good idea. Then again...she _had_ been rather frustrated with him lately...

Auron's eyes never left her slinking frame, and he felt an unknown sensation push itself forward in his mind. He was acutely aware of the older male's gaze on them, and his blood began to heat, a low growl forming in his throat. The silver dragon had half expected her to steal fleeting glances at their mentor, making sure he was watching her, and sure enough she did...just as she had a lot lately, and that only drove his instincts harder. He too had been contemplating the idea of truly fighting with her, and the more he thought about it, the stronger the feelings got. Concern, caution, doubt...they all became less and less significant in his mind. Thoughts about injuring Saphira were swept aside and his dragon instincts said only one thing:

_Win. _

With a loud roar, he leapt forward in a blur and threw himself at Saphira. The voracity of his charge stunned her for a moment, before she responded in kind. The two dragons collided and began slashing at each other with their claws and snapping at their opponents necks. Saphira delivered a smarting blow to his chest, driving him back a step, only to have him snarl at her and butt her head viciously with his, causing her to see stars. Dazed, she didn't see his next blow, which threw her to the ground, her flank seared with pain.

The dragoness's eyes narrowed and answered with a snarl of her own, the proverbial gloves coming off. She knew they were going to fight, but that _hurt. _Charging him once more, she avoided his jaws and slashed the side of his neck with her claws, causing a yowl and another roar from him. They traded harsh blows for a few moments, giving each other a few serious marks, but they never backed down. Their growls and snarls became fiercer as both dragons left caution behind and lost themselves to their natural predatory instincts.

Saphira delivered a sharp blow to Auron's side with her tail, at the same time, butting her head up into his chin. Using her momentum, and his momentary stumble, she got above him and clamped onto the back of his neck with her jaws. Auron roared and tried to throw her off, but her grip was as iron. He clawed backwards with his limbs, trying to mark her, but she only bit harder. _Now _he was getting mad.

Glaedr thought Saphira may have him, as she was in a prime position above him and had his neck tightly between her jaws. Just as the older dragon was expecting the fight to come to an end, Auron suddenly reared up with a fierce roar and slammed himself backwards as hard as he could. Unable to unclamp herself from his back in time, Saphira was crushed beneath the male, a yelp issuing from her throat, and the breath was driven from her lungs. Her grip on his back and neck slackened, and Auron jerked himself free, rolling to is feet once more. She was a split second behind him, feral rage on her face. A short distance away, Glaedr felt a twinge of unease. These two were definitely _not _being gentle this time, and this fight began to stretch from a few minutes into many more and beyond, neither dragon backing down. This was looking less and less like a friendly bout, and more like something deeper and much more serious.

* * *

><p>Then, the older dragon gave the barest hint of a grin. <em>He just might...<em>

* * *

><p>The two snarling dragons collided again, clawing and biting. Saphira managed to force Auron back a step, trying to get him on his back. She had never known Auron to have this kind of ferocity, and in a private part of her mind, it scared her somewhat. He was a whole other being at the moment; no sparkle of warmth or joy in his eyes, no flicker of the dragon she had fallen for. Just pure and carnal anger. Even though Saphira's own instincts were strong right now, she still felt that she had control over herself. But Auron...<p>

Unfortunately for her, that little voice in Auron's head had completely taken over the young male's senses, and he was not about to take anything less than victory...no matter the cost. Feinting a slash at her belly, Auron brought his tail around hard and slammed Saphira's legs out from under her, and she landed on her side with a sharp huff. She struggled to get back up, but he was on her in a flash. He harshly pinned her down by the shoulders and straddled her stomach, holding her hind limbs down with his own. The dragoness struggled for a moment, but he had her firmly. But unlike her, he was not biting down on her neck. Instead, he merely glared down at her, a deep growl coming from behind his bared fangs, and she found herself transfixed by his piercing gaze.

Then, something changed within her. Saphira stopped struggling, her eyes growing wide, and she simply stared back into his. For several moments, they lay there like that, frozen in that position; him growling deeply atop her and Saphira stone still under him, their eyes never leaving the other. To Glaedr, they looking like a molded statue of rage and fear. But, from the angle he was watching them, he failed to see the one movement that passed between them.

Still staring into Auron's burning eyes, unmoving, Saphira slowly twitched her tail and gently caressed the underside of his. A small growl of submission left her, so silent not even Glaedr heard it.

Auron gave no indication that he felt or acknowledged the contact, and he held her down for a few moments more. Then, without a word, he released her and moved away, not once glancing back. Saphira lay still for a brief time, then rolled to her feet and joined her silver companion next to their mentor. Glaedr looked over his two students with a careful eye; they both sported numerous scrapes and cuts along their hide. Non were overly damaging, but they were serious enough that the point had gotten across to their opponent.

_Well fought, young ones, _he finally said in a level tone. Both dragons merely nodded slightly. Their eyes were straight forward towards him, and neither of them stole any glances towards the other. It was if they weren't even there. Glaedr contemplated his pupils for a moment more, then dismissed the issue with a snort. _Now you understand a true fight. Very good. _He rose from his large haunches and stretched his massive wings. _I believe that will be enough for today, as you are both undoubtedly fatigued. Let us return, and rejoin the others. _He then pushed his wings down and lifted himself into the air, the two younger dragons shortly behind him. No words were exchanged while they flew, instead the only sound was the steady beat of their wings.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to Oromis' hut, both Auron and Saphira learned of Eragon's lessons for the day, including the making of a fairth, and the disastrous attempt that had followed. Apparently, he had attempted to use Arya as the subject for the creation, the elven princess being present that day at his training. Unfortunately, she took the resulting fairth in an unexpected way, smashing the piece of stone and stalking away without a word. According to Oromis, Eragon's attention on her no doubt made her uncomfortable, and therefore had no choice but to act the way she did. Saphira offered comfort to her Rider over his actions regarding Arya, but broached the subject no further. After exchanging a few words with Oromis, the trio were then dismissed for the day, and Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back.<p>

During the brief flight, Eragon questioned his companions on the myriad of cuts and scrapes in their hides, but Saphira merely replied that they had been fighting as per their training. Much like he was loathe to talk about Arya, the youth could sense that neither Auron nor Saphira wanted to talk about their day, so he let the matter drop. He began to look forward to another night of uncomfortable silence as they approached their treehouse.

Touching down on the balcony, Saphira allowed Eragon to dismount and followed him inside. As she settled down into her cushioned dais, Auron made his own landing and padded slowly into the room after them. Removing his outer clothing and sitting on the bed, Eragon watched the two dragons carefully. Auron approached the dais from the side, and lowered his head to meet Saphira's gaze. _May I? _he asked in a level tone.

_Of course, _she responded, in a similar monotone, and shuffled over to her side to grant him room to lay down. The silver dragon settled onto his half of the cushion, a significant gap between their flanks, and set about licking a cut on his shoulder. Likewise, the dragoness was busy cleaning a cut of her own on her leg, neither of them really acknowledging the other past their brief words. Eragon eyed his friends suspiciously; they were acting like total strangers to one another. Civil, yes, but oddly stiff and formal. He was about to voice his concerns, but Auron cut him off before he began.

_Eragon, would you mind helping me? _The youth paused a moment, then got up and came to his friend's side, a questioning look in his eyes. The silver dragon arched his neck and Eragon saw the harsh looking bite marks on his neck. A small trickle of blood seeped from between the marks, and Eragon wondered what had caused Saphira (for who else would have attacked him?) to injure him so. Auron seemed not to notice the boy's expression, and instead continued on. _I cannot reach this. Do you think you could...?_

_Uh...y-yeah. Alright, _Eragon answered slowly, his eyes still tracing the wound. He went into the wash closet for a moment, then returned with a damp cloth. Receiving Auron's permission, he slowly dabbed the wound, blotting away the blood and cleaning it. The dragon gave a small wince at the touch of the fabric, but said nothing. A few moments passed, and Eragon pulled back. Auron twisted his neck to see, then lightly bumped his snout against Eragon's chest.

_Thank you, _he rumbled.

_Don't mention it, _Eragon replied, still in a state of unease at their behavior. Saphira had finished cleaning her own wounds, and now lay contentedly on her paws, her eyes lidded as she dozed slightly. The young Rider contemplated the pair for a moment longer, before his curiosity and concern got the better of him. _Is everything alright?_

Saphira lifted her head from her paws to look at her Rider, and Auron brought his own around from gazing out the hole in the wall. _Of course, little one, S_aphira said with the barest hint of her normal warmth. She tilted her head slightly. _Why do you ask?_

Eragon gestured between the two of them. _You two have barely said three words to each other. You're acting like you don't even know each other, yet you are covered in wounds from a fight. What went on between you today? _Normally, Eragon avoided prying into Auron and Saphira's relationship troubles, but he was reaching his limit. He loved them both, and seeing their once happy relationship dissolve into...whatever this was...had started to hurt. No longer did Eragon feel content to sit by while his two best friends potentially gave up on what had once been a beautiful union. He was determined to get involved whether they liked it or not.

Unaware of Eragon's personal intentions, the two dragons simply held his gaze for a moment. Then, for the first time since their lesson, turned and looked at each other. They seemed to examine the other for a moment, before turning back to the youth. _We sparred today, just as we said, _Auron replied in a slightly confused tone.

_Aye, it was quite taxing, _Saphira chimed in. _Now, we are merely tired and wish to rest. _Again, she cocked her head towards Eragon, as if not understanding his concern. _Why do you assume something is wrong?_

Eragon looked disbelievingly at them, his eyes moving back and forth from their own. Their steady features gave nothing away, and their minds showed nothing but the slight confusion that echoed in their voices. _You're sure everything is fine?_

_Perfectly, _Auron said with a shrug. He traded another short glance with Saphira, then they both looked back at Eragon. _Is there something __**you**__ wish to talk about, Eragon? Perhaps your lessons today?_

Grudgingly, Eragon took the hint that he was going to get nowhere in his inquires, and he slumped back onto the bed in defeat. _No, never mind. _

_Alright, _they said together. Eragon spared them one last questioning look, before shaking his head and gazing out towards the balcony and the forest beyond. The sun was beginning its decent towards the horizon, and immediately Eragon felt the fatigue from the day's training catching up with him. He made to prepare himself for bed, wondering about the other two, then stopped when he heard the rustling of scales.

Auron had turned to Saphira once more. _Saphira? _he asked, his tone civil and polite. _Would you mind if I slept down here tonight? _

_Not at all, Auron, _she replied in a formal tone of her own. _I'd be happy to share. There is plenty of room. _

_Thank you, _he said simply, and laid his head down on his paws, his eyes drooping. Next to him, Saphira gave a small nod, and refocused her attention on Eragon.

_Little one? _she asked, raising a wing in invitation. Eragon relented and moved over to her warm side, allowing the comfort of Saphira's tender embrace to calm his mind. He snuggled into her scaled flank, and the dragoness hummed in response. At least some things seemed normal, Eragon mused. He surrendered to his fatigue and let sleep take him.

Unbeknownst to Eragon, the two dragons didn't exactly follow suit right away. Curling around her Rider, Saphira stretched out her tail and twitched it ever so slightly. It wasn't much in the terms of movement, but it was enough for the tip to gently touch the underside of the silver one nearby. It twitched back in response, giving the same, almost fleeting contact to hers. Then they went still.

Laying on opposite sides of the large cushion, seemingly miles apart with their eyes and minds closed to the world, the two dragons allowed small grins to appear on their faces.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Eragon left before sunrise in order to seek out Arya and apologize for his actions with the fairth. He searched for over an hour before finally admitting that the elven woman must be avoiding him. Returning to the treehouse, he found the dragons already awake themselves, and they greeted him warmly. Both had ventured out and find their own breakfast separately, still acting distant and formal with another. Again, Eragon had the nagging feeling that something was going on, but he left the matter alone.<p>

As the days rolled by, all three embraced their training with a zeal and determination that their mentors praised, devoting themselves to their studies in order to distract from all other issues plaguing them. Auron and Eragon stove to master their lessons with Oromis every day and night. They delved deeper into the world of magic, learning to use the powers of the wind and the sea, as well as many others. When not with their teachers, the two youths poured over then many scrolls that the elf gave them, reading on subjects from biology to geography, mathematics to philosophy, immersing themselves in each topic and gleaning all they could from the texts.

Likewise, the training of Saphira and Auron (as his dragon self) proceeded at a similar pace. Glaedr had the two young dragons participate in an exercise regimen every bit as strenuous as Oromis'. They hovered in the air while lifting boulders, as well as sprints, dives and other acrobatics. For their endurance, the elder dragon had them breathe their flame for hours upon stone pillars in an attempt to melt them. Before long, both dragons could keep up their blistering torrents of fire for almost a half-hour uninterrupted.

Some days, the trio would fly with Oromis and Glaedr together, practicing aerial combat or visiting ruins hidden away in the depths of the great forest. Sometimes, they would reverse the order and Saphira would remain with Oromis whilst Eragon accompanied Glaedr. Auron's own training was divided between their two mentor's as well, alternating days with Oromis and Glaedr respectively.

Each morning, the two youths would spar with Vanir and Junpei, which unfortunately caused Eragon's seizures to become more and more frequent. It was not uncommon for the Rider to endure three or four of these episodes a day. Worse, the condescending demeanor of the two elves seemed to only increase with each passing day. It reached a boiling point where both Eragon and Auron lost their tempers and lashed out at the elves with magic. To their horror, both Vanir and Junpei not only nullified their spells, but flung them back the the youths in force.

Needless to say, Oromis was not impressed with this outburst. Both his pupils acknowledged their mistakes, and although he stated his disappointment in their actions, their mentor spoke no further of the matter and pushed ahead with their training. The two continued to spar daily with Vanir and Junpei, but never again did they loose their tempers.

Partially, this was due to the increasing trouble with Eragon's back. The attacks were frequent now, and it was taking its toll on the young Rider. Both Auron and Saphira offered as much comfort and help as they could, but there was only so much they could do. Once, he felt so drained after an attack during the Rimgar, that Eragon refused to get up, even at Oromis' insistence. The ancient elf sympathized with the youth, but encouraged him to push on. "No shortcut exists for the path you walk, Eragon," he had said. "But if you give up hope, then never shall you reach your potential, what you can be as a Rider." From then on, Eragon strove to ignore the protests of his body, and pushed himself not to give up.

If there was one other thing that kept him going, it was Auron and Saphira. Even though the two dragons maintained their stiff and formal demeanor with each other, he noticed that as the days rolled by, it too began to change. Eragon watched in silent wonder as the two dragons began to relax around one another again. There was seemingly no cause or explanation for it; it just began to happen. For the first few days since they had come back from their fight, they kept each other at a distance, trading only short, even words between them. It was hard to even have a conversation between the three of them, as neither dragon would really speak to the other.

Then, as time went on, he noticed them become more casual and relaxed, even friendly at times. One day, after training, he actually found the two of them laughing lightly with one another as they joined him at Oromis' hut. The distance between them had started to diminish, and before long, they could almost be called good friends again. They were still far, _far, _from the two love-struck dragons he had known in Farthen Dur, though, but every day things took a little step back in the right direction.

For instance, their nights in their treehouse became less and less tense, and more relaxed, as all three were able to converse and enjoy each others company amicably. Auron and Saphira still shared the cushioned dais in the bedroom, but no longer did they retreat to opposite ends. They may not have been as tender or close as they used to, but they had become comfortable enough to lay with their sides touching once more. That alone made Eragon happy, and think they may still have a chance.

The days they spent in Ellesmera blended together without distinction, becoming weeks, before they too began to drift by. The forest showed no signs of seasonal change, even as the afternoons and evenings lengthened. Eragon and the others continued to explore the elven city, going alone or with Orik, as Arya no longer visited them. Eragon had not spoken to her since the incident with the fairth, and Saphira pointed out that if any attempt to repair their friendship was to be made, he would have to take the initiative. _After all, _she mused one night, laying next to Auron. _I speak from experience. _The statement sounded like there was a deeper, hidden meaning, but the Rider ignored it.

* * *

><p>That night, Eragon left the two dragons alone and ventured towards Tialdari Hall, where he sought out the elven princess, intending to make amends. After gleaning directions from and elf in the common room, the young Rider stopped to pick some flowers from a nearby garden, and made his way to her quarters.<p>

Knocking slightly on the door frame, he was met by a stoic-faced Arya, who eyed the flowers and their owner suspiciously. A few moments of awkward silence passed before he was able to find his voice. "I don't know how to make a blossom for you," he said, referencing one of the stories she told him long ago. "But they are honest flowers, and the best I could do."

She regarded him with a carefully level expression. "I cannot accept these, Eragon."

"They...they are not that kind of flower," he said, his eyes falling. "I came to apologize for the day I made that fairth. I did not intend for it to affect you so, and I beg your forgiveness for that. I simply wished to create a fairth, not cause trouble. And you need not worry about me neglecting my studies in order to moon after you;I understand the importance of them...and our friendship."

After a moment of watching him carefully, she reached out and accepted the flowers, along with the young Rider's apology. He moved to leave then, but she invited him in for tea. They spoke of Eragon's studies and the upcoming Blood-Oath Celebration – the event that celebrated the end of the war with the dragons and the formation of the Riders. Soon enough though, they took their leave of one another, but Eragon felt reassured that his and Arya's friendship, however strained, had been repaired.

Returning to their leafy accommodations, Eragon found Auron and Saphira talking casually about aspects of their training. Saphira was just complimenting Auron on some aerobatics he had performed when they noticed their companion's arrival. _Little one! _Saphira hummed warmly. _How did it go?_

_Aye, did you manage to talk to Arya? _Auron added hopefully.

Eragon regarded the two for a moment, and looked at the two dragons carefully. Something was...different, but he couldn't quite place it. His mind was fatigued from the long days of learning and training, and as such, felt slow and sluggish, causing him to fail to observe certain things throughout the day. He pondered for a moment, trying to figure out what was bothering him, then shrugged it off as nothing as he came and sat between their front legs. _I did, _he responded, and proceeded to tell them of what had transpired. _She may still be wary of me, but she did accept my apology._

_That is good to hear, _Saphira rumbled, and nuzzled her Rider gently along his cheek. _I am glad that you were able to work things out. _

_Indeed, _Auron hummed, nudging Eragon himself. _Now we have one less thing for us to worry over. _After a moment, Eragon allowed himself to smile, and rubbed the two snouts prodding him. Things definitely felt as if they could be getting better. The three companions sat in enjoyable silence for a while, Eragon stroking Saphira's jaw, before that nagging feeling came back.

It must have been quite pronounced, for Saphira turned her large head in order to focus on Eragon with one brilliant eye. _Eragon, is something bothering you?_

_No...its just..._Eragon struggled to put it into words. His sluggish mind labored to figure out what was annoying him, but nothing was forthcoming. He could feel the link of both Saphira and Auron's minds with his deepen, trying to help if they could. Yet, the more he thought about it, the harder it was to piece together. _When I walked in here just now, something felt amiss. _

_How so? _Auron asked, tilting his head in sincere curiosity.

_That's just it...I don't know. _Eragon gnashed his teeth in frustration. He hated when the answer to a question was right in front of him, yet her failed to see it. _You two don't feel anything off?_

Above him, he could feel Auron and Saphira turn their heads to look at each other briefly. A moment or two of silence passed, as if the two dragons were having a private conversation. _Not really, _Saphira finally admitted, bringing her head back down to nuzzle Eragon. _Perhaps you are just tired, little one. Rest, and regain your strength for tomorrow._

_Maybe you're right, _Eragon relented, scrubbing the lines of fatigue and worry from his face. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the warm scales of the two dragons, their shoulders being so close together it felt like a continuous wall behind him. They both hummed contentedly, and he felt himself drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Eragon mused that maybe now that his and Arya's relationship was on the mend, the two dragons may yet work out their issues. He entertained these thoughts for a minute or two, before his eyes snapped open and he sat up rigidly.

_Eragon? _Auron asked, surprised by his friend's jerky actions. The youth didn't respond, instead pulling himself to his feet. He began to slowly walk away from the dais, his back to the dragons, before he stopped several feet away and turned back to face them. Both dragons regarded him with a curious expression, but Eragon's eyes bored into every detail in front of him. Just now, laying with them, something had clicked. Now he was trying to figure out what he had unintentionally realized.

_Eragon...? _Saphira echoed, a slight twinge of worry escaping her. _What is it? _Her Rider's eyes locked onto her, and he began taking in everything about her he could see. The dragoness shuffled uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. It was definitely coming from her, this unknown feeling, and Eragon picked out every scale he could see on her to try and find out what it was.

She shifted under his glare again, and that's when it hit him. Her left side and flank. Instead of its usual sapphire coloration, it was a muted gray. Slowly, Eragon's abused mind was able to piece it together, and the corners of his mouth began to turn upwards into a grin.

Auron had his wing draped over Saphira, and was holding her close, while she snuggled into his side.

_You two..._he whispered, and felt the tension drain away. _You're..._ Eragon was unable to complete his thought, due to the joy that bubbled up inside him. With a short whoop, he dashed back towards them and threw his arms around their scaly necks, laughing happily. Eragon gave Saphira a small kiss on her cheek and rubbed Auron's scales under his arm as hard as he could. Both dragons pressed together, returning his embrace and holding him between them, while touching each others snout tenderly. It felt so good it hurt.

_Since when? _Eragon was finally able to articulate.

_This morning, _Saphira hummed back. _Auron and I decided to take part of our own advice, after suggesting you reconcile with Arya. It seemed the right thing to do._

_Aye, _Auron chimed in as they all pulled apart. _Turns out all we really needed was a little time, and a serious talk. And patience. _

_A good fight doesn't hurt either, _the dragoness mused, nudging her silver partner's nose with hers. Eragon kept his hands on their broad cheeks, his smile as wide as it had even been in a long time, and the three held each other with a warm mental embrace, their family coming back together again.

_I'm happy for you two. You really had me scared for the longest time, _Eragon admitted.

_We had **ourselves **scared, _Auron mused, and Saphira leaned in to lightly lick his cheek. _We may not be back to quite the same as we were before, but things are definitely getting better. _Eragon hugged them again, and settled back down between their forepaws once more, his back snugly against their chests. The two dragons laid their heads down on either side of him, and all three finally agreed to submit to sleep in order to prepare for tomorrow.

As they drifted off, however, one last thing passed between them. A silver tail twitched and caressed its sapphire twin. This time though, instead of twitching back, the sapphire one wrapped around the silver one, and squeezed.

A pair of content rumbles and hums permeated the still night air.

* * *

><p><strong>Are they...could they be...?<strong>

**Wait for the next chapter and find out!**


	32. Finally Official

**Are you getting anxious yet? I know I am.**

**Here's what we've ALL been waiting for. (*squee!*)**

**Hopefully I managed to stay within the T-rating, yet still gave a very healthy dose of romance. And some humorous bits.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Waking up between two snuggling dragons was more comfortable than one might think, and Eragon was loathe to move from this very enjoyable position. But, like it had so many times before in past weeks, the morning was rudely announced by the buzzing timepiece given to him by Oromis. A pair of large identical yawns sounded on either side of the young Rider, as both Auron and Saphira joined him in the world of the awake.<p>

_Morning, little one, _Saphira hummed, giving Eragon a soft lick. He rubbed her snout in response, and his fatigue gave way to a large grin as she repeated the affectionate action on Auron's cheek. The silver male rumbled happily as they began to stretch and rise from their cushion. Finding out that his two scaly companions were working things out gave Eragon new vigor to attack his studies today, as now, after weeks of hard times, things finally seemed to be going their way.

After a few more minutes of preparing and readying themselves, Auron retook his human form, and the trio took off towards the now familiar sights of the sparring fields where their daily matches against Vanir and Junpei awaited. Although the fights ended up much the same way they had in all the past sessions, Eragon still maintained his bright mood. Not even the sneering jibes from the elves could dull his spirit today. After the sparring had come to a close, Auron and Eragon mounted Saphira's back as she winged her way towards the next lessons for the day. Along the way, as had become routine, both humans and dragoness traded aspects of the previous day's lessons, and the flight from their leafy home passed rather quickly.

Today, Eragon remained behind with Oromis to continue his instruction, whilst Auron and Saphira departed with Glaedr. As they watched the now routine sights of the blond youth shifting into his large, silver dragon body, Eragon felt a small twinge over their mental link. Despite the now repaired bond between his friends, Eragon couldn't help but notice there was still some animosity in Auron's behavior when they were around the older dragon. Respectful and obedient as always, the silver male nonetheless gave off an air of unease and dislike towards the elder male. Eragon pondered this for a moment after the dragons had left, but was soon jerked back to attention by Oromis, who asked him to perform the Rimgar once again.

* * *

><p>Morning faded into midday, and Eragon was now inside the elven Rider's hut, pouring over the flowing script that decorated the scroll in front of him. Oromis sat at the other end of the table, watching his progress in silent vigil, when suddenly, the ancient Rider started violently, and clutched at his right arm. Before he could ask what was wrong, Eragon was wracked with a line of pain that shot through his left shoulder, and the portion of his mind he shared with Auron flared and became dark. An instant later, his connection with Saphira was also severed, and he gave a slight start of panic.<p>

"Master, what happened?" he asked the elven Rider, worriedly. Oromis' gaze was not on Eragon, but out the window as he rose and moved towards the door.

"I don't know, Eragon," the elf responded in a low tone. "Glaedr is returning, but he has blocked himself from me and refuses to answer."

Eragon's slight twinge of panic became more pronounced and thoughts began to whirl about his head. He instinctively reached for Saphira and Auron again, only to find iron walls in place of where their minds should be. _Something's happened, _he thought with a touch of fear. _Something's happened and none of the dragons are responding. _He too rose and followed Oromis out of the hut and the two Riders stared skyward, waiting for the golden dragon to appear.

While they waited, numerous ideas and explanations fought for dominance in Eragon's mind. He thought about anything – probable or not – that could have befallen the dragons and forced them to withdraw their minds. For minutes, the only sound they heard was the gentle whispering of the breeze through the grasses, before the familiar _thud_ of Glaedr's massive wings could be heard.

As the gold dragon came in to land, Eragon could see a large wound in the scales of the dragon's right foreleg, crimson blood standing out against the brilliance of the golden hide, along with numerous other scrapes and marks. Glaedr touched down and as Oromis approached him, gave a short warning growl, before limping over to a clump of trees to lay down and lick his wound. Oromis came closer and knelt in the grass near his partner. A few, tense moments went by before Oromis stood up once more, and turned to face Eragon.

"Is he alright?" the youth asked.

Oromis paused for a moment, then a strange grin threatened to cross his pale features. "Glaedr is fine. However, we are finished for today. You may return home, Eragon."

Eragon was puzzled. He expected the elf to be wrought with worry over what could have happened to their dragons. Instead, the old Rider looked like he was about to break into laughter. "Master?"

"Call the steed you rode to Ellesmera on, he will guide you back to the city."

"But," Eragon began again. "What of Saphira? Auron? Do you know what has happened to them?"

Now, the grin became more pronounced, and Eragon's confusion doubled. "I think it would be best if you left them alone for the rest of the day, Eragon. They will return when they see fit." The confounded youth merely stared at his elven mentor, not understanding. He tried to protest again, but Oromis silenced him with a hand. "Now, Eragon, do as I have asked and return home. And do not attempt to contact either Saphira or Auron until they return. If you still do not understand, perhaps you should contemplate the weather on your ride back to the city." And with that, the old Rider turned and walked back to his large golden partner.

Still not comprehending the elf's words, Eragon nonetheless called for the elven horse he had ridden to Ellesmera in the ancient language, and before too long, the pearl white stallion came trotting through the trees to him. He mounted the horse's bare back, and it took off back the way it came, towards the elven city. Along the way, Eragon mulled over his teacher's cryptic words and what they could possibly mean. Taking the ancient Rider's advice, he tried to get a sense of the weather. As it had always been, the sun was high in the sky and the trees swayed ever so slightly with the wind. The wind, however, was cooler than it had been, a tell-tale sign of autumn's approach.

As soon as that thought entered his mind, Eragon finally understood, and his cheeks flushed red.

* * *

><p>Watching Eragon ride away on the white stallion, Oromis came to stand next to his partner as Glaedr cleaned the wound on his leg. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. <em>It may be easier if I heal that for you.<em>

_Wounds of this nature are meant to heal on their own, thank you, _the golden dragon said with the hint of a growl.

_Are you mad at him?_

The great dragon let out a snort. _I cannot blame him for acting as his instincts told him to. _He tenderly cleaned the cut that marred his otherwise flawless hide. _Still, _Glaedr mused, half chuckling, _I was not expecting him to be quite __**that**__ aggressive. He had already made his point rather clear when he fought with her._

Oromis let out a hearty chuckle. _One cannot expect to predict what young love will do to one's judgment._

_Aye, _the gold dragon agreed. _I only hope he is prepared for __**her.**_

* * *

><p>A pair of birds were happily minding their own business in a tree some distance where the elven city sprawled beneath the leaves of the forest. They hopped about, pecking at the various insects that crawled along the branch, enjoying an early lunch. A sudden disturbance had their feathers stand on end, and both birds trilled in alarm and took to the air as a pair of glittering meteors shot past overhead.<p>

Ignoring the various states of disarray they were leaving the other inhabitants of the forest in, the silver and sapphire dragons continued to race and dance across the sky, snapping at each others wings and tails. To the casual observer, it might seem as if the pair were practicing some sort of aerial exercise, but if anyone got close enough, they would find out that this was not the case.

There was no glimmer of conscious thought behind the eyes of Auron and Saphira as they continued their frenzied maneuvers. The two dragons were completely lost in their instincts as they chased one another through the midday sky, oblivious to the world around them. They would come in near the other, snapping and clawing, then dart away to wheel around and repeat the actions, all the while climbing higher and higher.

It reached a point where they stopped dancing around each other and came together one last time. Saphira grabbed onto Auron's limbs with her own, and Auron returned the action. They pressed themselves together and began to fly in unison, the dragon on top leading as they flew as one across the sky. They would alternate positions, taking turns leading the other, before this too came to an abrupt halt.

Finally, both dragons pointed themselves straight down and folded their wings, dropping like stones and began to spin. They cared not that they were seemingly plunging to their death, for their eyes never left those of their partner, and their minds were completely merged with one another, no boundaires between them. They felt, breathed and their hearts beat entirely as one. To Auron and Saphira, nothing else existed except the one they held close to them. Faster and faster the ground approached, before both dragons pushed away from each other as hard as they could. Mere meters before impacting the lush grass beneath them, they broke apart and flared their wings, stopping their fall and alighting roughly upon the ground. They had managed to land perfectly in a small, circular clearing surrounded by numerous trees all around, parted off center by a swiftly running stream.

Both dragons panted at their exertion, and moved to the nearby stream to quench their ravenous thirst. As they began to take long, steady draughts from the cool water, they felt their instincts recede enough they could move and think on their own for the moment.

_I can't believe...we finally did it, S_aphira panted, bringing her head up to meet Auron's now shimmering eyes. All he could do was rumble softly in response, his own breath coming in ragged gulps.

_Aye, _he struggled to force out. _Who knew...several months could be so long?_

They gazed at each other for a moment more, before Saphira crawled over and pushed herself up against his chest, and for the first time since leaving Tronjheim all those weeks ago, her maw met his in a passionate draconic kiss. Auron pulled her with him as he fell back, their mouths never breaking contact, and she landed on his chest with his paws wrapped tightly around her back. They held the embrace for several moments, before finally pulling apart and growling happily to one another.

_My mate, _Saphira whispered, nipping his neck softly.

_My mate, _Auron echoed back, and tenderly stroked her sides with his paws. They lay like that for several more minutes, simply staring at each other, their entwined tails moving back and forth through the grass behind them. Saphira leaned down then, and began to gently lick the large cut on her silver mate's left shoulder.

_You know, you didn't have to attack him so forcefully, _she chided him, cleaning his wound.

_Well its not like I was in total control, in case you hadn't noticed, _he replied with a chuckle. _Still, I fought for you, and I intended to win. _Auron tightened his grip around her waist and pulled Saphira down on top of him, the dragoness snuggling in closer, wrapping her own forepaws around his broad shoulders. _And now I claim the spoils of my victory, _he whispered, nuzzling her under her jaw, echoing her words from their first day outside of Tarnag.

Saphira purred at his ministrations, and moved her tongue from his shoulder to his snout. _But this is one victory you can revel in for a long time...for I am yours, now and forever, my mate. _The brought their maws together again, and tasted each other on their tongues, lost in the sheer passion and joy of their love.

Indeed, Auron had won the right to claim Saphira as his mate, and he to be hers. He had done so in stages all over the last several weeks. During their fight, Auron had pinned Saphira forcefully, and by doing so, had asserted his claim over her, forcing her to respond to his actions and desires. When Saphira realized just what it was he was doing, her demeanor instantly changed from her fevered fighting attitude; she had stopped struggling against him and growled in submission, brushed her tail along the underside of his, acknowledging his claim, and answering back that she wanted to be his.

From there, they began to repair the holes in their relationship, one day at a time. It was then Saphira revealed the true nature of her feelings towards Glaedr...or more appropriately, the _lack_ there of. She explained to a relived Auron that upon finally deciding on a male to be her mate, a dragoness would then test her chosen one's commitment and response by turning her attention on _another _male. This way, the female's chosen mate would then have to step up and either assert his claim and devotion to her, or submit and withdraw. By fighting harshly with her, then pinning her down and forcing her to acknowledge that he was serious, Auron had confirmed what Saphira's own instincts were driving her towards; he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. After that, it was merely a matter of allowing themselves to become closer and more intimate as they had before, allowing the tension and confusion to pass away, and regaining the fiery passion that burned within them ever since Farthen Dur.

Then, came the fight for the female. As the one staking a claim on Saphira, it was up to Auron to fight and defeat the other male she had turned her attention on, in order to prove to all that Saphira was his, and his alone. Naturally, Glaedr had been aware of _all_ of this from the moment he had first met the two young dragons, and had been preparing for and going along with all the rituals up to that point. He allowed Saphira to lavish attention on him, and in some cases returned the gestures, in order to goad Auron into making a move. Once the young male had made his intentions clear, Glaedr had gone along with the fight between them, but all along intending to let Auron win. The old dragon had no desire to claim Saphira as his mate, as there was much too great an age and size difference between them. More than that, however, he knew the two young ones had already made up their minds about each other long before he came into the picture.

As soon as he had fought and beaten Glaedr, Auron's tail was immediately bitten by Saphira again, as she intiated the same courtship they had begun in Farthen Dur. Only this time, it was official. He nuzzled her neck in acceptance, and the two dragons took to the sky to begin the complicated and beautiful series of flight patterns that dated back to the ancestral dragons of old. The flight that would bind them together...for life.

_So, _Auron said softly, breaking the silence and the kiss. _I claimed you as my potential mate, fought Glaedr for you, then you initiated the courtship ritual...again...and now we just completed the nuptial flight._ He gave her a lopsided dragon grin. _I guess that just leaves one more thing...? _Saphira had been smiling back at her mate, warm wave of love and joy radiating from her, but now her face fell and she pulled away from him as he said this. Confused, Auron rolled onto his side as she padded a few feet away and stared into the clear stream. _Saphira?_

_Auron, I..._the dragoness stammered, and a visible shudder ran the length of her sinewy frame.

Instantly, the silver dragon was up and at her side, touching his nose to her cheek. Auron was now not only confused, but shocked to see tears running down his beloved mate's cheek, and a note of panic set in. _Saphira, _he said with a soft whimper. _I was only teasing. If you're not ready..._

_Its not that, _she whispered. She took several deep breaths to calm herself before she turned to face him, and mustered all the strength she could. _Auron, I love you with every fiber of my being, _the dragoness began. _And I have no doubt that you will be the perfect mate...and eventually, a wonderful fa...father. _Her voice faltered, and she took another calming breath. _Do you remember the day I first bit your tail? When you asked me if I was going to want children?_

Auron thought back to that day, and remembered the odd, guarded expression he had felt from her when he asked that. Also, the way her eyes had faltered just for a moment, but enough for him to notice. He hadn't pressed the issue then, but still he knew that the dragoness was keeping something inside. _I remember, _he said. _There was something you weren't telling me that day._

Saphira nodded her head slowly, and the feelings of sandess welled up and threatened to overcome her. _I'm sorry I never told you this sooner, but, _she closed her eyes, holding back a fresh wave of tears. _I don't want to have children just yet, _she finally whispered._ We simply can't._

_Can't?_

She opened her eyes and gazed into the pools of concerned icy blue staring back at her. _Auron, if word got out that we were going to produce eggs, nowhere would be safe for us. Should Galbatorix or his Empire learn of us, or our eggs, he would scour the entire nation looking for us. The prospect of having even more eggs, and the potential for more Riders under his command, would drive him to hunt us to the end of the lands. _She shuddered again, and Auron moved to put his wing around her, trying to comfort her. A bit of her old fire gleamed in her eyes once more. _And I will __**not **__have any children of __**mine**__ brought into a world where they would be hunted like trophies. _

The dragoness brought her head up so she could touch her muzzle to her mate's, seeking his warmth and love. Auron never hesitated, and pushed his snout against her, radiating all the care and concern her could for her. _But more than that, _she went on, _if were we to have children, we would have to go into seclusion to lay the eggs, and raise the hatchlings until they grew old enough to take care of themselves. That could take months, or longer. There is no way Eragon would leave the Varden for that long...not even for us. _She bared her teeth, and an involuntary growl escaped her. _And I will not leave hi-_

_I would __**never **__even suggest that, and you know it, _Auron cut in, and her growls stopped. He rubbed his head against hers, trying to drive away her melancholy thoughts. _Eragon means just as much to me as he does to you; I would never leave him either. We are a family, and family stays together, no matter what. _

Saphira allowed herself to sag into his side, grateful that her mate understood her choice, and licked his neck affectionately._ I love you Auron, and I'm so sorry I never brought this up before now. _

_Stop apologizing, _he chuckled lightly. _Did you honestly think I would be mad? Truth be told, the prospect of parenthood is still a little scary for me too. _He brought his head down so he could touch his snout to hers and gaze directly into her eyes. _So we wait, _he said gently. _After all, we are mates for life now, right? Which means we have some time to make up our minds. _

Despite her mood, Saphira allowed herself to laugh the despair away. She nibbled on his nose and licked his face. _I knew I picked you for a good reason, _she teased.

_And here I thought it was only for my good looks, _he pouted in mock disappointment. She let out a real laugh, and shoved him playfully away. They let themselves chuckle away the distressing mood and Auron padded over to the water for another drink. Saphira, however, retreated to the shade beneath a large willow, and lay down on her side, gazing at his muscular form. Slowly, her dark thoughts about revealing her secret to Auron melted away, and were replaced by ones much more desirable. After he had satisfied his thirst, the silver dragon looked skyward. _Well, we should probably head back. No doubt Eragon is worried about us._

_We're not going anywhere just yet, _Saphira purred, and Auron turned around to see her lying beneath the willow, her fangs parted and eyes half-lidded as she looked seductively at him. Her tail swished suggestively, and he felt a completely different set of emotions coming from her now. Instead of regret and despair, he could feel...lust...and want.

_What do you mean?_

_Like you said earlier, there is still one thing we have yet to do, **my mate**, _she growled, emphasizing the last two words. Auron's mind clicked, and he noticed that her scent had vastly increased, causing his instincts to surge forward again. He knew what she wanted, and he found his front paw moving forward on its own.

Startled, he fought to control himself, and he looked back at his sapphire mate in confusion. _I thought we just agreed to wait?_

_True, _Saphira purred again. _We agreed to wait to **have children**. That doesn't mean we can't finish what we started..._

_Now you've lost me, _Auron sighed, still trying to reign in his rampant hormones and thoughts, though his nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of cinnamon and wild berries. Seeing her lying there like that, and the amount of her scent that was in the air...the tingling sensation forming at the base of his tail was getting harder and harder to ignore. _How do you propose we do that if we don't want children right now?_

_There is a way, _she said smugly. Auron simply continued to stare, so she went on. _All female dragons are born with knowledge passed down to them from their mothers, and their mothers before them, of a way to mate without becoming gravid. _Auron's eyes widened slightly, and Saphira knew she had his attention. Or, at least the attention of his instincts. _Normally, _she drawled on, enticed by his rapt attention on her, _this is used when there are either too many dragons within a certain area, or too few resources. It can be a form of population control, so that a mating pair of dragons may give in to their instincts during their mating season, and yet avoid the risk of conceiving children they may not be able to support. _

_How is this done?_

Saphira let out an involuntary snarl. _That is only for a female to know, _she snapped. Auron quickly lowered his head and growled a soft apology, which was just as quickly forgiven, and Saphira returned to her previous self. _But all you need to know, _she growled lustfully, exposing more of her body to her staring mate, _is that I can still have you, here and now._

Again, Auron's body made to move forward, but his conscious mind held on, barely, struggling to keep his screaming instincts in check. _Are you sure? _he asked slowly.

_Auron, _Saphira threatened with a slightly louder growl. _Get over here, or else I will pin you down and take you myself. _Not wanting to see if she would actually follow through with that threat, Auron allowed his body to carry himself to her, and he stood over the dragoness, his legs surrounding her lithe frame. The silver male lowered his head to her neck and inhaled deeply, taking in her rich scent. Saphira put her forepaws under his broad shoulders and pulled him closer, her tongue dancing across his scales.

She could feel Auron's conscious mind fighting to maintain control, just as she was battling her own instincts. However, the dragoness knew that the fight was futile, and they would both be submitting soon. Saphira pulled Auron down so that his chest and stomach were pressing against hers; only their hips remained apart...but only slightly. Auron's own forepaws were caressing her shoulders, and she wriggled at his touch. They pulled their heads back slightly to look each other in the eyes.

_Are you ready for this? _Auron whispered in a shaky voice.

_Yes, _Saphira said breathlessly. She slowly licked his muzzle, before her tongue slipped into his mouth and they found themselves locked into their strange dragonic kiss once more. She could still feel him trying to hold back his instincts, and knew that the time was now. The two dragons growled every emotion of love and passion they felt for one another, the cresendo rising to the trees above. She could feel the heat from his body, his wonderful scent permeated every breath she took, and felt the pressure of a part of him pressing against her abdomen. The dragoness felt a wave of intense heat shudder over her own body as she understood what it was, and she knew they were ready. Saphira pulled back from the kiss and placed her forehead against his. Touching both his mind and his body tenderly, she whispered two words to him:

_Let go._

Like a failing damn before a mighty river, both dragons' conscious minds were swept aside by their burning instincts once more, and they surrendered control of their bodies. Saphira felt him tighten his grip on her shoulders, and she tightened hers on his sides, as their hips started to push together. Instantly, her hind legs wrapped securely around his and locked the two of them together, their tails intertwining behind them. She stared into his eyes, and he back at hers, as the male slowly pushed his hips harder into hers. Her growls of pleasure turned into a sharp gasp and roar as he entered her, and she lost herself in complete bliss, biting his neck passionately.

Finally, after the long months of tension, confusion, wondering and hoping, ever since Teirm... Saphira got _exactly_ what she had been waiting for.

Her mate.

* * *

><p>Eragon tried to focus on the scroll in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere. Since returning from Oromis' hut, he had tried in vain to focus on anything but what Auron and Saphira were probably doing. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done.<p>

On the way home, it had come to Eragon that today was the beginning of autumn, and as such, the start of Auron and Saphira's long-awaited mating season. _Now _he understood why they had closed their minds so tightly from his...although, in hindsight, that was probably a good thing. The entire ride home, Eragon's ears had tinged red every time he tried, and failed, to not think about what the dragons were up to.

Which is why he had decided to pour over as many scrolls their mentor had given them in order to distract himself. But, sitting near the open balcony had been his second mistake. On the midday breeze, Eragon could hear scattered conversations drift up from the city below. Many elves claimed to hear loud noises coming from an area northeast of the city, accompanied by roars and shrieks. Naturally, no one dared venture forth to search out the source of these sounds, as soon the elves also realized it was the start of autumn. And with two dragons inhabiting the city, that could only mean one thing. Eragon found it amusing to look out and actually see blushes and looks of embarrassment on the faces of some elves as more and more reports of the noises reached the capital.

For the first hour since returning home in the early afternoon, Eragon was happy for his two best friends; finally being able to express their love and affection after months of tortuous waiting.

After the third hour, Eragon chuckled to himself, and wondered if Auron was being a gentleman to his beloved Saphira.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon, however, he began to wonder if the two dragons were _ever _coming back.

Just as he was about ready to go out and search for them, despite Oromis' warning, Eragon's ears picked up a familiar sound on the wind: the somewhat steady thump of wings. Jumping off the bed, he looked out across the tree tops and spotted two distinctive shapes coming closer every second. Soon enough, the sparkling shades of sapphire and silver gleamed in the fading sun, and the two dragons came into for a landing.

Sort of.

Saphira touched down first, but Eragon noticed a slight wobble in her legs. She managed to hold herself upright though, and slowly made her way to the cushion, her gait obviously unsteady. Auron was a completely different story. His legs had barely taken his weight upon landing, only managing a few steps into the house, when he collapsed with a loud '_huff_' and a short whimper. Whining at his failing limbs, the silver dragon nevertheless proceeded to drag himself to the cushion where his sapphire mate waited. Fighting and growling, he finally succeeded in joining Saphira on their cushion, where he surrendered to his fatigued body, and lay against her heavily. Saphira's only response was a very satisfied hum, as she wrapped her body around his muscular form as much as she could.

Seeing his friend's state, Eragon natural first reaction was fear and concern. _Are you alright, Auron? What's wrong?_

The silver dragon looked over towards the youth, and panted between his open jaws. _I...have never...been so exhausted...in my entire life. _

Saphira leaned over and nudged his snout playfully. _At the rate you were going, that doesn't surprise me, _she chuckled. Immediately, Eragon's concern and fear washed away and was replaced by a burning sensation in his cheeks and ears, as he understood just was was meant by those statements.

_Funny, _Auron shot back, not noticing Eragon's reactions. _I don't remember hearing you complain as we started up for the third time. _

The dragoness' eyes glazed over as she retreated into her memory, and the pleased hum continued from her throat. She nuzzled her mate's snout again. _What was there to complain about? You were amazing._

_Nowhere near as amazing as you._

_Charmer, _she laughed. Then, her eyes took on a mischeivious gleam. _But, you are in error, my mate. It was actually __**four **__times._

Auron lifted his head slightly, and met her laughing eyes with a questioning look. _Are you sure?_

_Quite sure. Remember? You never got off my back after the first time you -_

" A-_hem_!" the forced cough from Eragon caused both dragons to turn and face him, momentarily forgetting they were not alone. "_IF_ the two of you don't mind..." he went on, vocalizing his words to emphasize his point. His cheeks and ears were now redder than Zar'roc.

_Sorry, _the two dragons chimed, embarrassed.

_Not that I mind the two of you enjoying your new relationship, _Eragon said, slipping back to mental speech. _But do you think you could keep the more...graphic...talk and images to yourselves? _Only then did the dragons realize they had been openly brocasting both memories...and images...of their encouters, and the blood began to rush to their faces.

_Our apologies, Eragon, _Auron said. _I guess we got a little carried away. _

_Not that its hard to do so, _Saphira muttered. _I still can't believe you lasted - _

_**Saphira...**_Eragon warned, and she lowered her head again with a shy growl.

_Sorry. _

Her Rider tried to give her a stern look, but the goofy grin that appeared on his face made it impossible to do so. _I really am happy for the two of you though. Aside from...that...I take it all things went well?_

_Yes, they did, _Saphira said, regaining her composure, and she happily explained what had been transpiring between them for the past few weeks in terms of the build-up to today. _Auron and I are now true mates...for life. _As if to punctuate her statement, she licked her silver mate's nose and he growled happily in return. Eragon's smile grew as he moved over and hugged each of them tightly around their neck.

_Then let me be the first to give you my blessings for a long and happy life together, _he said, kissing both dragons upon their brows. Unrestrained joy flowed across their three-way link; Eragon for the two of them, and they for each other, as well as him.

_Thank you, brother, _Auron hummed.

_Yes, thank you, little one, _Saphira added. _But don't forget; you are as much a part of this family as anyone. _

_And I wouldn't want it any other way, _Eragon teased, settling into his favorite spot between the dragons' front paws and leaning back against their chests. They pushed their heads against him, nuzzling him and wrapping him with their minds. The three talked for a while, Saphira informing Eragon of her and Auron's decision regarding children. Surprised at their actions, he nonetheless felt he had to agree with their reasoning. Eragon told them both that he would strive to find a way for the three of them to settle down somewhere, even if the war was still going on. _You two deserve to be happy, and have a family. _

_Maybe, but we're not going to let you put yourself in danger for our sake, _Saphira chided. _We three have the rest of our lives together, Eragon. Let's climb this mountain first. _

_Aye, _Auron agreed, then chuckled privately to Eragon. _Besides, you **do **know what happens to a female's mood when she is with child, right? Are you really so eager to experience that?_

_Good point, _the youth laughed, and Saphira shot them both a quizzical look.

_Something funny?_

_No, _they chorused, struggling to keep a straight face.

She watched them for a moment more, before telling them that they had all better get some sleep. _Especially you, _she purred, licking Auron's neck once more. _I expect you to be able to get up and join me at our lessons, despite our 'activities' today. You're not the only one who is worn out._

_Yes, Saphira, _he teased, giving her a lick of his own. The lick traced down her jaw and became a soft kiss as both dragons purred in happiness. Auron snuggled in close to her, and she to him, their tails wrapping around the others. The silver male managed to drape his wing around her, and they laid their heads down next to their human partner, Saphira's sapphire one comfortably atop Auron's silver one.

_Goodnight, my mate, _she whispered, shivering at how perfect the words sounded.

_Goodnight, my mate, _he whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>(*brass band blares and parade marches*)<strong>

**YAY! Finally! **

**Although, no doubt some of you may flame me for my creation of the dragon's version of 'birth control'. I know people may have been expecting the appearance of adorable hatchlings out of this, but in reality, I think the reasons outlined by Saphira when she explained about wanting to wait are pretty valid, wouldn't you agree? What good of a story would this turn out to be if they went into hiding for the next six months or so... Plus, dragons _are_ amazing and magical creatures. To me, it would make sense if the females had some kind of ability to stave off conception if the conditions were not agreeable. The choice to bear children _IS _their's...**

**Fear not, this _will_ come back into play later, however. I _DO_ have a plan, folks.**

**But if any of you are thinking its all sugar and rainbows from here on out...well, you don't know me or the series very well do you? We still have another Rider/Dragon pair to meet, as well as a war to get back to, and everything else in between...**

**(*evil laugh*)**

**Oh, things are _just getting started_. Mark my words. **


	33. Blessed

**Inspiration for the little scene of "guy talk" between Glaedr and Auron early on in this chapter came to me from a conversation a friend and I had about a week or so back. If any of you readers enjoy OcxSaphira stories, make sure you check out his as well. **

_**Alagaesia's New Dragon **_**by Commentaholic – Alpha 02. **

**Yet another great dragon story by a talented writer. Hopefully he appreciates a little advertising. :P**

**Now, onward with our story.**

* * *

><p>The scent of fresh mountain air filled her nostrils, and Saphira had no intention of moving from this perfect position. She could feel the flank of her silver partner – her <em>mate<em> – pressed against hers with his wing across her back. Their tails squeezed one another tenderly and she rubbed her head slightly against his. Within moments of pulling from sleep, the memories and feelings from yesterday flooded her mind, and she found herself humming in pleasure. Despite the slight ache her body felt from their exertions, the warm, tingling sensation of satisfaction that blossomed from her lower body more than made up for it. She was finally complete.

Arching her neck to rub up against his some more, Saphira heard a similar hum of contentment issue from beneath the silver scales, and she flicked her tongue out to catch the waking male on his snout. _Good morning...my mate, _she cooed, loving the sound of those words.

Her pleased growl grew a bit louder as she felt his own tongue glide gently across her cheek. _Morning, mate, _Auron purred, and gripped her a little tighter with his wing.

Then, a muffled voice sounded from between their chests. "I hate to ruin this lovely moment...but_ I can't breathe!_" The two dragons pulled back from their embrace, and Eragon was able to claw his way out from between them, taking a deep breath. _Had you two gotten any closer, we may have had a serious problem, _he scolded playfully, and flicked them both upon their snouts.

_You knew what you were getting into when you slept with us last night, _Saphira chided gently, and moved over so she could press up against Auron once more. A happy growl came from the male, and she snuggled back into his neck, breathing deep, her snout trailing upwards to touch against his in a soft kiss. The pair of content rumbles filled the treehouse, causing the walls to vibrate slightly.

Eragon merely shook his head, a warm grin on his face, then scrambled over to the nightstand as the timepiece buzzed noisily, and all three winced at the grating sound. It was then he noticed a note had been left by the trapdoor leading down to the stairs. Curious, he walked over and picked it up, only to find the flowing script of Oromis' handwriting. _Well, seems you two are getting all the special treatments lately, _he mused, coming back to his love-struck dragon partners.

_What do you mean? _Auron asked, as his chin was nibbled on by Saphira.

_See for yourself, _Eragon said, holding the piece of parchment where the silver male could read it. Focusing one of his large eyes on the thin paper, Auron was able to make out the words, and began to read.

_Auron and Saphira,_

_As you will undoubtedly be fatigued from the events of yesterday, Glaedr and I  
><em>_invite you to remain home this morning, so that you may rest and recover. However,  
><em>_we expect you to make your way to us by no later than midday, so we may continue  
><em>_your training as scheduled. _

_~Oromis._

_I may have to thank them for this, _Saphira hummed, as Auron read the note to her. She leaned back into his neck as Eragon muttered to himself and began readying himself for his own lessons. The young Rider bade them farewell moments later, giving them both a small hug around the snout, and disappeared down the trapdoor.

For the next several minutes, the two dragons simply lay with each other, snuggling in tightly, enjoying the feeling of finally having their mate beside them. Despite the note's suggestion however, neither dragon made to fall back asleep. Grumbling lightly, Auron groused over his tired body's unwillingness to return to its slumber. _Thanks to that damned timepiece, I'm much too awake now to think about going back to sleep, _he mused to his sapphire mate.

_Hmm...well, there maybe something **else** we could do with our free time, _she purred, leaning in to nibble his neck once more. _After all, Eragon has left...and we do have the house to ourselves all morning. _As her teeth reached that oh-so-sensitive spot, Auron's sluggish mind registered on what she meant.

Pulling away from her gentle nips, he looked back at her with an incredulous expression. _You can't be serious..._

Saphira growled a little deeper, and maneuvering her limbs under his, she rolled him onto his back and lay atop his chest, rumbling all the while. _I'm completely serious, my mate. _She silenced his protesting growls by licking his snout affectionately, and Auron felt his instincts rising once again, as Saphira's tail lovingly caressing the base of his elicited a very prominent response, much to the dragoness's growing pleasure. He almost managed to find his voice in protest, before the lick turned into a full-on passionate kiss, and all his senses could register was cinnamon and wild berries. They held it for a moment, before Saphira pulled back and regarded the helpless male beneath her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _Besides, _she went on with a chuckle, loving the fact that she almost had him, _it __**is **__called the mating __**season, **__not the mating day. _Now, running her paws across his chest, the dragoness began alternately licking and biting his neck and jaw, enticing her mate to surrender to her wishes.

The silver male was quickly losing the battle against his urges, a fact that Saphira was all to aware of, thanks to their mental link, and the increase in his own scent. His paws traced down her flanks seemingly of their own accord, and he felt himself sigh heavily, both in defeat and pleasure. Taking that sigh as acceptance, the growling dragoness quickly pulled herself up onto him even more, and wedged her hips down onto his, their bodies assuming an all-too-familiar position.

As she began to slowly move atop him, Auron groaned, but definitely _not _in annoyance. _So much for taking the morning off to __**rest**__..._

* * *

><p>The sun had almost reached its mid-day zenith when Auron and Saphira finally landed next to Oromis' hut later that day. Eragon had just returned from his meditation in the grove, and rubbed Saphira's neck warmly in greeting. The elven Rider and his large golden partner also greeted the newly minted mates, before settling back into their normal routine without much hesitation. Eragon accompanied Oromis inside for more tutelage on the written form of the ancient language and Alagaesia's history, while Auron and Saphira followed Glaedr out to their own designated training area.<p>

Before long, the elder dragon had brought them to the small, bowl shaped clearing between the rolling hills, and quickly set about instructing the younger ones by having Saphira perform several repetitive flights whilst lifting boulders. This was nothing new, as Glaedr often began with these exercises, ones that he claimed helped the young dragons to build strength and stamina for their flying. Either Saphira or Auron would perform the exercise, whilst the other sat with Glaedr and observed their partner's progress, all the while listening to the older dragon as he mentored them on other subjects as well.

As Saphira went about following their teacher's instructions, the two males sat next to one another and watched her as she struggled with the heavy loads. Shifting on his haunches, Auron broke the silence between them. _Master Glaedr?_

_Yes, Auron? _Glaedr rumbled, though not unkindly.

The young male shuffled his forepaws in the ground for a moment. He had been thinking of this speech for several days now, despite his dwindling instincts to the contrary. _I would like to apologize for my disrespectful behavior towards you these past few weeks. It was very unbecoming of me, and I cry your pardon for that. I have been a shameful student, and a disappointment to you, as well as what we stand for._

_You need not apologize, young one, _the golden dragon chuckled lightly, bringing his large head down to look at his student. _I cannot be angry for what your instincts were driving you to do. Had our positions been reversed, I know I would have acted much the same. And you are not a disappointment, Auron, quite the contrary; you are every bit a true dragon as I, and I am honored to call you my kin._

Auron dipped his head, grateful. _I am relieved, but I still felt it necessary to say it. _

_Think no more of it, my friend, _Glaedr hummed, and for the first time, treated the young dragon more like one of his own kind, instead of merely his student.

Auron sent the older male a wave of gratitude, both for the words and the feelings of kinship. Then, the silver dragon allowed himself a small growl of amusement. _Although, _he began, _I wish you would have warned me._

_About what?_

Turning his gaze to the sapphire dragoness a short distance away taking flight with another large boulder, he sighed, trying to ignore the faint traces of her scent on the breeze. _That during our season, the female can be so...well..._

_Lustful? _Glaedr offered with a slight chuckle.

Auron merely snorted. _Lustful...insatiable...single-minded. Take your pick. _

_Ah, I see, _the golden male rumbled, laughing slightly now. _Again this morning, I take it?_

_Aye, __**twice**__, _Auron huffed, slumping in his stance, his fatigued body threatening to give out right there. _And they were not exactly short bouts either._

_Well, what did you expect, Auron? She **is** in heat, _Glaedr said, in a tone like he was merely explaining another lesson. _It is one of the many aspects that makes the mating season so taxing for a pair of dragons. For as long as the female is in her heat cycle, the pair will be encouraged to mate as frequently as circumstances will permit, so as to give the best possible chances of conceiving an egg. _

_Well, things may be slightly different for us, _Auron said, pondering the elder dragon's words, as well as the events from yesterday.

The older male hummed in agreement. _Yes, Eragon informed us of yours and Saphira's decision regarding children. While part of me is disappointed there will not be more of our kind brought into the world just yet, I __**do**__ understand and support your reasoning. I believe you wise to wait, for ours is indeed a difficult and dark time, although this decision may prove to be more troublesome for you, young one. _At Auron's bewildered look, the gold dragon continued. _Since you will not be stopping with the conception of an egg, the two of you will be forced to wait out the entirety of Saphira's heat cycle when it arrives at the time of our seasons._

A slight twinge of worry edged into Auron's voice. _How long does it usually last?_

Glaedr tilted his head in thought for a moment. _It can vary depending on the female and the situation; it may only last for several days, or it could take over a week for her cycle to end. Usually, a female's cycle would end as soon as an egg is conceived, but as you two aren't planning on that, I daresay the latter estimate is more likely._

At this, Auron dropped his gaze to his over-exerted lower body. _A week? _he whimpered, and let out a small whine. _I don't know if parts of me can last that long..._

Glaedr rumbled with a deep chuckle, and gently flicked his tail against the younger male's flank in a sign of jest. _Oh, come now; don't try and tell me you aren't enjoying it. I was young once too._

_Enjoying it? Yes, _Auron snorted admittedly, then tried to stretch out a cramp in one of his hind legs. _Paying for it afterwords? Absolutely. _

_Have you considered declining her advances if you are so fatigued?_

The silver male whipped his head around and regarded the older male with a look of skepticism. _Do you want to try and say 'no' to __**her**__?_

The rumble of amusement in the golden dragon's throat deepened, and he bowed his head. _A fair point. Of all the dragons I have known in my long life, Saphira certainly is...spirited._

_That's putting it mildly, _Auron groused. _I'm not complaining, though. I love her with all my heart._

_Aye, you are a lucky young male, Auron. Any dragon would have been blessed to find a mate such as her. _

_Mmm, _Auron hummed, as he watched the object of his affections fight her way through Glaedr's course with yet another heavy boulder. The two males sat in quiet companionship for a while longer, before it became apparent that Saphira had finished her tasks and was awaiting them to join her. As Glaedr rose from his haunches and beckoned Auron to follow him, he noticed the younger male stop and stare thoughtfully at the remaining boulders, then at his tired mate._ Master?_

_Yes, young one?_

Auron paused for a moment. _I don't suppose you could find a way to get her to do a few more of these today, could you? _He innocently indicated the boulders with his one of his forepaws.

For a mile around, birds were frightened into the air as a thunderous, roaring laugh escaped the massive golden dragon.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to the Blood-Oath Celebration – or Agaeti Blodhren in the ancient tongue – were some of the best and worst times for Eragon and his companions. The young Rider's back troubled him more than ever, wearing on both his health and mental state. He lived in constant fear that the slightest motion could trigger a painful seizure. But, in contrast, he, Saphira and Auron had never been closer. They three lived in each others minds as much as their own, and spent every waking moment they could together. The only time they spent apart was the times that Saphira and Auron's mating urges grew too strong to ignore, and the two dragons would fly away for some time of privacy.<p>

As per Glaedr's predictions, Saphira's heat cycle lasted just over a week, and the two young dragons' stamina and endurance were well tested the entire way through. When her heat finally began to wear off, Saphira and Auron were shocked at how exhausted they were, and how powerless they had become to their primal urges. One moment, they would be completely lucid and conversing happily with Eragon...then, both dragons would get a glazed look in their eyes and they would quickly fly away in a flash of wings. For the first day after her cycle had ended, no one saw the pair leave their leafy abode from sunrise to sunset, for both dragons had decided to spend the entire day sleeping and recovering. Indeed, the only time Eragon spoke to them that day was when he heard Saphira complain about her fatigue. _Ancestors help us when spring comes, _she muttered painfully, before she collapsed unceremoniously against Auron and the two began snoring deeply.

The next morning after, Eragon woke to find Auron already up, and once more in his human form. Sitting beside his friend at the table where a bowl of fruit awaited them, the Rider favored the Knight with a smug grin. "Now there's a sight I haven't seen for some time."

"Don't even start," Auron growled with mock ferocity. The blond youth stretched and cracked his aching joints, before devouring several pieces of fruit.

"Hmm...I take it then, that six months of rest may be just what you need?"

"Seriously, Eragon...don't go there."

The young Rider held his hands up in defense, and flashed a genuine grin. "I'm only teasing, Auron. You know I truly am happy for you two."

_And we thank you for that, little one, _a pleasant hum echoed from behind them. Turning in their seats, both youths were greeted with a warm nuzzle as Saphira woke up and moved closer. She gave Auron a loving lick on his neck, and her purrs grew a little louder. _Although it may not be six months before we do **that** again_. _Now that we are bonded for life, we can mate whenever we wish. _Auron's eyes grew wide and he coughed on a piece of the apple he had been chewing. The dragoness pulled back and chuckled deeply in her throat, her eyes twinkling with amusement. _Relax, my mate. After all you have given me this past week, I daresay we should be fine for a while._

_Thank the gods, _Auron muttered quietly. Saphira gave a low growl, and nipped his shoulder affectionately.

Eragon merely laughed at them both. Finally, after all this time of tension, things were getting back to normal.

A week before the Blood-Oath Celebration, as the trio were preparing to depart from their mentors, Oromis said to them, "You three should think about what you are bringing to the festival. Unless it requires magic to make, I encourage you do produce it with your own hands."

As they flew away astride Saphira's back, Eragon asked her, _Do you have any ideas?_

The dragoness hummed, and looked back towards Auron, who was behind Eragon in the saddle. _We have been discussing something, _she said smugly. The young Rider caught the barest hint of a image in her mind – a strangely convoluted slab of stone – before Saphira closed that part of her mind. _Sorry, little one, _she teased. _The two of us are going to see if it works first before we tell you._

_Can I at least get a hint?_

_You'll just have to wait, like everyone else, _Auron chuckled, nudging his friends shoulder.

Back at their home in the tree, Eragon at the desk in the upstairs study, and tried to think of something unique that he could create. Although skilled in agriculture, that gave no positive results. Same with his rudimentary crafting skills. Finally, Saphira gave him the idea he had been looking for. _You, as a person, Eragon, are the most unique thing you can showcase, _she said matter-of-factly. _Your history, your deeds and accomplishments...all these are what make you who you are. Think of this when creating something, and thus it will reflect you as the creator._

Leaving her Rider to ponder these new thoughts, Saphira and Auron departed to work on their own project, after Auron grabbed something from his pack. Normally, each individual in attendance at the Agaeti Blodhren would bring something made solely by themselves. But as the two dragons were now mates, Oromis had suggested they make something together, as a symbol of their union.

Landing at a cliff not far from their training area, Auron dismounted Saphira's shoulder as they strode towards the slab of stone they had found some days prior. The dragoness sat on her haunches and lowered her head to gently nudge the stone, while Auron cupped his chin in thought. _How should we begin? _he asked her.

Saphira was silent for a moment, still looking at the slab with a critical eye. _Did you bring your gauntlet?_

_Aye, _he replied, showing her the dragonscale gauntlet and shoulder pauldron that would cover his left arm when he was dressed for battle. The silvery-gray material glittered just like Saphira's hide in the mid-afternoon sun. Despite being removed from his flank and made into armor, the scales integrated into the ensemble still possessed many of the same qualities they had when a part of him.

The dragoness hummed, and considered the stone slab again. _Alright then. I'll heat. You draw._

_Right._

* * *

><p>On the eve of the Celebration, Eragon and the others accompanied Arya to the Menoa Tree, where a large gathering of elves surrounded the great tree, the queen most prominent among them. Together they waited until the coming of midnight, when Islanzadi raised her arm and pointed it towards the moon. A softly glowing orb formed in her palm, and the elven monarch carried it to a hollow in the tree's massive trunk, where it sat, pulsating.<p>

"It has begun," Arya whispered excitedly.

The elves divided themselves into informal camps that scattered all throughout the city and the clearing around the Menoa Tree. With naught but a wave of their arms, tables laden with fantastic dishes appeared, and the elves began to sing in their clear, melodic voices. The throbbing music overwhelmed Eragon and the others, their blood alight with the magic of the elven peoples. Saphira began to hum in tune and brushed up against Auron's smaller human frame, the lyric strains of the mystical magic permeating her mind.

What happened afterward, neither Eragon nor Auron were able to properly recall. It was if they had fallen under a spell and they drifted in and out of conscious thought. Some things were clear, and others were nothing but a hazy blur. Time mattered not, for it always seemed to be twilight in the forest now.

Eragon remembered spinning in circles whilst holding the delicate hands of a elf-maiden...

Auron remembered the taste of cinnamon and wild berries on his lips as he and Saphira danced a courting dance to the rhythm of the elves instruments, while they watched them from the branches of the Menoa Tree...

Saphira remembered seeing through two sets of eyes, her mind merging with another as his magic flowed through them both, creating an intricate display of swirling lights and streamers around them as they danced...

On the third day of the Celebration, or so they were later told, Eragon and the others delivered their gifts to the gathered elves. Taking Saphira's words to heart, Eragon had produced something that not only defined who he was, but could have been made by none other. The young Rider had written a poem about his life up until this point, telling of his struggles and deeds up to now. He spoke of his many trials, his journey both physical and spiritual, along with many other aspects.

When the last verse was read, the gathered elves looked upon the Rider with new appreciation for all that had befallen him since the discovery of Saphira's egg all that time ago. They were so impressed and intrigued that they asked him to read it once more, so that they may reflect on these new revelations further.

After Eragon finished his poem again, Auron shifted to his dragon form and he and Saphira flew off into the night. They returned shortly with a large stone slab carried between them – nearly as large as one of their wings, and darkened to a glossy black. Landing on their hind legs, the two dragons positioned the slab in the middle of the clearing so as to be in full view of everyone. The glossy rock had been melted and somehow molded into intricate curves and designs, the wavy lines crossing the entirety of the slab's face. Eragon, along with many of the elves, gathered close to try and discern the patterns and designs of the stone. After a moment, some of them wore puzzled expressions, confused as to what it was they were seeing.

Then, a gentle snort from Auron had them take a step back, then he and Saphira touched their snouts to the shimmering surface of the rock, and opened their maws. Breathing heavily against the stone, hints of flame escaped their mouths and brushed the surface of the rock. The two dragons increased the pressure of their breaths, and soon, tell-tale flames tinged sapphire and silver joined the orange as they bathed the rock. Slowly, the lines of colored flame trickled along the wavy lines and curves in the stone, and Eragon gasped as a picture was delicately revealed.

Awash in a background of gently glowing orange and red stone, two figures of sapphire and silver were wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. The composite images of two dragons together among a sea of flame glowed throughout the clearing, reflected on the faces of all those gathered. Saphira and Auron hummed deeply in their chests, pleased at the stunned silence they had achieved. Here, literally laid in stone for all to see, was the proclamation of two souls completely in love. So fierce was their bond, that not even a sea of fire would keep them from each other.

_H-how..? _Eragon whispered, his eyes never leaving the stone. He was dimly away of Arya coming to stand next to him, the glowing light reflecting off of her alabaster skin. The elven woman looked on in wonder, her arm reached out to gently trace the warm lines of the rock.

"How did you do this?" she whispered, echoing Eragon's query.

_I melted the rock, and Auron drew through the molten stone with his scaled gauntlet, S_aphira hummed. _Then, we traced our snouts in our respective images, so that our flames would go where they were needed. _

_As we did so, _Auron joined in, _our minds were completely linked, seeing and moving as one. We poured our emotions and thoughts into the stone as if we were speaking to each other._

"_It's beautiful," _Eragon and Arya chorused. The gathered elves merely murmured in agreement, and looked upon the two dragons with reverence. Auron and Saphira simply hummed deeply.

After a few more moments of silence, Islanzadi began to speak of the importance of this Celebration: the ending of the war with the dragons and the forming of the Riders. She spoke of the dire needs of Alagaesia's plight, and the dark shadow of the Empire that they lived under. Of how only Oromis and Glaedr remained from an order that had been lost to the ages. Now, with Eragon and Saphira, they may live in hope of freedom once more. And with Auron and Saphira's union...the dragons may once again flourish in the land.

Clearing a circle around them, the elves seated Eragon, Saphira and Auron at the apex, and two elf-maidens stepped into the circle. Oromis identified them simply as "the Caretakers." Slowly, the two elves raised their hands and removed the white robes that adorned their bodies to fall away. A great tattoo of a dragon stretched across both their forms, linking on woman to the other in a vibrant display of rainbow scales. The Caretakers entwined their hands and arms so that the dragon appeared as a flawless whole, the gathered elves began to play a throbbing beat, and they began to dance in tune with the pulsing notes.

The twin elves added their voices to the beat, and Eragon and Auron became entrances by their motions. Beside them, Saphira and Glaedr hummed deeply, so deep that it reverberated the air around them. The twin Caretakers spun faster and faster until a flare of light ran the length of the dragon tattoo and the great figure stirred. At first it seemed an apparition, until the image pulled itself free from the skin of the elven women, and hovered above the crowd, its glowing tail anchoring it to its Caretakers.

The great beast roared in a voice of ages past, then turned its baleful eye to Eragon and the silver dragon seated next to him. They could feel that this was no mere illusion, but a conscious being bound and sustained by magic. Saphira and Glaedr's humming became louder until it blocked all other sound from their ears. The spectral dragon lowered itself until it gazed at Auron directly. The silver male's eyes were locked into the whirling glare of the being before him.

Then, the great dragon spoke, a voice rich and deep with the wisdom of time. _There is naught that we could give you, that you do not already possess, young one. _Auron merely stared back, unmoving. _The blood of our race flows within you, a greater gift than any could match. Instead, we grant you our blessing, so that you may unlock the true power of the gift that now resides in your blood. _The spectral dragon leaned forward then, and touched its snout to Auron's forehead. A wave of shimmering silver light ran the length of the young male's body, leaving his scales sparkling and vibrant as the stars that watched high above. The silver dragon swayed and his eyes fluttered shut. If it had not been for the sapphire and golden dragons on either side, supporting him, he would have fallen over. With a light snort, Auron gently shook his head and regained his balance, the ice blue eyes alight with the same glow as his scales, and he bowed to the ancient one before him.

The spectral dragon then turned to Eragon, fixing his glowing stare on the young Rider. Pushed by some unknown feeling, he raised his hand that bore the gedwey ignasia and presented it to the great being. _Our gift so you may do what you must, _the voice of deep fire echoed.

The dragon touched his snout to the center of Eragon's palm, a spark jumping between them, and Eragon went rigid as heat coursed through his body. The wound on his back burned as if it had been set aflame and his vision flashed red and black, and he fell deep within himself, allowing the darkness to surround him.

_Our gift to you._

* * *

><p>When Eragon finally pulled himself from the blackness, the first thing he noticed was that he was back in the bedroom he shared with Auron and Saphira in their treehouse. Outside, night was still abound and he could hear the faint strains of the elves' music. Before he got much more than that, however, Saphira and Auron leaped into his mind, concern and anxiety coming from them in waves. An image of the two of them sitting together with Arya beneath the Menoa Tree made its way to him. <em>How are you? <em>Saphira asked.

…_.Good, _he answered back, confused. _Better than I have felt in along time. What happened?_

_No one is entirely sure, _Auron said quietly. _The elves say nothing like this has happened before. _

_What happened to me?_

The two dragons were silent for a moment, before Saphira spoke up again. _Look in a mirror. Then rest __and we shall rejoin you soon enough._

Confused, Eragon rose from the bed and went to examine himself in the small mirror he used for shaving. A small gasp left him as he focused on the reflection that stared back at him. His once purely human appearance was now more like that of an elf. His ears were tapered like theirs and his eyes slanted slightly as well. He was not entirely an elf, however, as he still bore strong resemblance to his human features. He may be more fair than any other human, but he was also more rugged than the usual elf. Reaching around the nape of his neck, Eragon felt for the scar that had been left by Durza.

It was gone.

Tears formed in the young Rider's eyes as he knew that now his back would never trouble him again. Not only was the wound from Durza gone, but along with it every blemish that had once marred his skin. _I have become what I was meant to be, _he marveled.

Leaving the wash closet behind, Eragon dressed himself in his finest clothes and descended the tree, making his way back to the grove and the Menoa Tree. He saw Saphira and Auron amidst the crowd of elves, but the two dragons had eyes only for each other. He suppressed a grin as Saphira delivered soft, loving nips to her mate's cheek and jaw, and the silver male replied in kind with a lick down her muzzle, both dragons shivering in delight. Their sides were mashed together and their intertwined tails swished behind them happily.

Eragon watched Arya leave her place near the dragons and disappear into the tree behind them, and he followed her on feathered footsteps. The odor of crushed pine needles led him to her, and he stepped out of the shadows for her to see. "Eragon?" she asked in wonder. He felt a sense of reckless abandonment take him, as if the fey strains of the elven music still echoed in his blood.

"Aye, Arya, it is me."

"What has been done to you?" She drew closer, as if trying to see every minute detail of the transformed youth before her.

He didn't answer, instead looking to the stars above. "How tall the trees and bright the stars...yet they pale in comparison to your beauty, O Arya Drottingu."

The elf woman stiffened, and her eyes narrowed. "Eragon..."

Eragon ignored her warning and began to profess his love for her, comparing every sight in Alagaesia to be nothing when he looked at her. The elf tried to dissuade him, saying she considered him a very close friend, but nothing more. She said that they were never meant to be together in that way, and Eragon began to plead, begging her to accept him.

Then, Arya grew a steely air, and strode past him. "This cannot, nor shall ever be. Until you guard your emotions, our friendship must cease, lest you distract yourself from your duty. Goodbye, Eragon." And with that, she vanished into the still air.

Eragon fell back against a mossed-over log, tears running down his face. In an instant, Saphira and Auron were at his side. Internally, they cursed themselves for not noticing what he was doing, and not being there to stop him. But what was done was done. _Oh, little one, _Saphira whispered as she nuzzled him. _Why did you have to inflict this on yourself again? _

_I-I...couldn't stop myself, _he choked, burying his face in her neck. Auron let out a sad hum and draped his wing over the two of them, adding his mind to theirs in the hopes to comfort Eragon. The three of them sat in complete silence as the Blood-Oath Celebration came to an end.

* * *

><p>As the sun streamed into their shared bedroom, Eragon opened his eyes to a world bathed purely in blue. It took him a moment to remember that he slept under Saphira's wing pressed against her warm side. A gentle tap on her scaled flank was enough to rouse her, and she lifted the wing, allowing him to stand and stretch. A short space away, Auron also rose and yawned mightily, his massive jaws parted and his fangs gleaming.<p>

Since the ending of the Agaeti Blodhren two days ago, constant thoughts of Arya swam through Eragon's mind. The morning after his disastrous attempt to court her, he had sought her out, intending to apologize. Only then did he and the others learn that she had already left to rejoin the Varden in the southern country of Surda. Heartbroken, Eragon wondered when he would be able to see her again, and get the chance to make amends for his actions.

Saphira had not left his side in those two days, constantly providing warmth and comfort to her Rider. She even had forsaken sleeping curled up with Auron so that she may sleep solely with him, as if to shield him from all his dark thoughts. Not that the silver male minded, for he too was concerned for his friend. Shifting back into his human body, Auron began gathering their things for the resumption of their training that began today.

After a few more minutes of preparing, the trio left their home in the tree and made their way to the sparring field, where Vanir and Junpei awaited them once more. As they strode into the middle of the clearing, Eragon felt odd. Something seemed different this time, and looking to his side, he noticed a similar expression on Auron's face; he felt it too. The raven-haired elves awaited the youths, and without so much as a word between them, each pair squared off against their chosen marks.

Drawing their respective blades, both Eragon and Auron noted that their blades felt lighter than before, as if they were made of nothing more than bark. Auron twirled his blades with his wrist, surprised at how effortlessly they moved. Then, an unspoken consent passed between the two youths, and they began to open their minds to one another more deeply, allowing their consciousnesses to mingle.

The pause was barely noticeable, as both Junpei and Vanir leaped forward, initiating the fight. To Eragon and Auron's merged minds, the two elves seemed slower, as if they had been lowered to the skills of an average human. Moving as one, Rider and Knight deflected the blows from their opponents, leaving the elves with shocked expressions on their faces. They struck again and again, but the two humans twisted and parried each blow, as if were no more than simply performing the Rimgar. Time seemed to slow down in Auron and Eragon's eyes...and then they realized what had happened.

The spectral dragon they had encountered during the Celebration said that it was granting Eragon a gift, so that he could do what he must. Similarly, it spoke of unlocking the potential of the dragon's blood that swam within Auron. Only now did they fully comprehend what it had meant. The two youths now possessed the speed and strength to rival even the elves. More than that; their senses were heightened and everything in the world around them seemed so much clearer than before. Stunned as they were by this knowledge, the Rider and Knight forced their minds into one and let loose into a flurry of blows.

Saphira's eyes could barely keep up with what she was seeing before her. Auron and Eragon were a pair of whirling, slashing demons, their motions too fast to follow. Vanir and Junpei snarled and increased the vigor of their attacks, but each strike was blocked and countered with ease. The ferocity of the duel was unmatched, and small gusts of wind were kicked up from the sheer intensity of each swing. Never before had Eragon or Auron achieved this state of connection, nor this level of mastery over their blades. The weapons felt like an extension of their bodies...their bodies that twisted and turned in a fiery dance of blades and sparks.

The duel lasted long into the morning, before it became apparent the neither Rider nor Knight would be denied their victory. Delivering a harsh back-handed swipe, Eragon swung Zar'roc and sent Vanir's blade flying from his hands. At his back, Auron slashed his twin blades in opposite directions out from his chest and cleaved Junpei's sword in two. The two humans stood back to back, stone still in their poses of battle, and the two elves looked at them in astonishment.

"How swift are your swords," whispered Vanir, awestruck. Then, giving the youths one more hearty dose of shock, both Vanir and Junpei twisted their hands across their chests in the gesture of fealty and bowed to both Eragon and Auron. "We cry your pardon for our earlier behavior towards you, Rider and Knight of Dragons."

"Indeed," Junpei added, his own voice small and polite. "You truly are worthy of such titles...and our respect."

Eragon and Auron bowed in return, and the two elves departed cordially. As soon as they were out of sight, both humans looked at each other with expressions of pure shock and glee. They began laughing aloud, slapping one another on the back and they marveled at what they had just been able to do. Saphira padded up, humming warmly and nuzzled them both enthusiastically, adding her own praise.

From there, the trio flew towards Oromis' hut where their mentors awaited them. Upon arrival, the ancient Rider was quick to inquire about how the effects the Blood-Oath Celebration had changed them, and the two youths were all to eager to summarize their discoveries.

The following weeks were difficult for Eragon and Auron. On the one hand, they made enormous progress with their training, mastering subject after subject that had once eluded them. They still found the lessons challenging, but no longer felt as if they were drowning under the weight of so much they didn't understand. Their increased strength also meant they were now able to grasp and wield feats of magic that were unattainable before. Spells that would normally kill a regular human now only tired them slightly.

And yet, as if to counteract their accomplishments, a sense of foreboding began to accumulate between them, as if a dark storm was gathering on the horizon. Saphira felt as they did, and she shared their concerns. _I fear the world may snap in upon itself soon, _she said one night as they lay together on the dais. _Untold chaos waits for the chance to spread across Alagaesia. Soon, I fear the time shall come when our actions will decide the fate of all those around us..._

The storm was gathering. The only question now...was when the lighting would strike.

* * *

><p><strong>So, quite a bit was condensed into this chapter, time skips and whatnot. I'm sorry if things seemed a bit rushed in parts, especially towards the end. But I want to wrap up the parts in Ellesmera within the next chapter, and get our trio on their way back to the Varden. <strong>

**We have a war to fight, and new challenges to meet. Let's see where they take us, shall we?**


	34. The Storm Begins to Gather

**A/N: Any complaints about my absence should be lodged with Square Enix. Its their fault for making such incredible games. There's 120 hours I never planned on spending.**

**Anyhoo...**

* * *

><p><em>Thick clouds of inky smoke and soot obscured his vision. The heavy stench filled his nostrils and he fought down a wave of revulsion. The atmosphere was deterring him from his real enemy...only that enemy had disappeared into the haze and was no doubt planning to strike. He swung his head left and right, searching for a sign of his quarry, but dull murk and fog were all that he saw.<em>

_A sudden flash of color to the left, and he jerked in response. Too late. It was gone. _

_There! To the right. He heaved his body around and down, avoiding the strike he knew was coming, and swung his tail to counter. _

_No luck. Gone again._

_A harsh growl issued from his throat. This was dangerous. His foe had him off balance, as his mind constantly fretted about her well-being down below. He tried to focus on the matter at hand, but she was everything to him, and his worry was unavoidable. If anything should happen to her..._

_A slight noise to his left and he turned once more...only to be greeted with a sharp snarl from the right. He cursed his unfocused mind again, it was going to get him killed. He dove quickly, and tried to maneuver away, but it was too late. _

_A sharp, intense pain burst from the base of his skull and his body went limp. As his vision clouded over, he saw the ground racing towards him, and knew it was all over. He had failed. Failed his allies...his family...failed her.. His body began shutting down, his mind falling into the black void as he plummeted to the rocky ground. _

_The last thing he pictured in his mind's eye...was a pair of sapphire blue eyes._

Auron growled and jerked awake, his heart racing. He lifted his head and looked around...only to see that it had all been a dream. He was lying in his and Saphira's dais in their treehouse with Eragon. The young Rider was in his state of not-sleep next to them, his back against Saphira's left flank. The dragoness was curled beside Auron, his left wing over her back and her snout snuggled up under his jaw.

The silver male took several deep gulps of air to try and calm himself, the vivid dream still flashing in his mind. Beside him, he felt Saphira stir as his actions roused her from her slumber. _Auron? _She whispered, lifting her head to touch her snout to his cheek. _What's wrong, my mate?_

He looked at her for a moment, before gently shaking his head. _N-nothing, _he lied. Another large sigh escaped him as he tried to calm down.

_Are you sure? _Her brilliant eyes never missed a thing, and as she looked at him more closely, she saw small shivers running the length of his body._ You're trembling, _she said worriedly, and she brushed her neck against his for comfort. A cold sweat seeped between his scales, and her worry increased. He avoided her gaze and looked out over the balcony to the dark treetops of the elven city. Dawn was still hours away.

_I'm fine, _he insisted softly, still staring off into space. _Just a bad dream, I guess._

_Do you want to talk?_

The male sighed, and his shoulders drooped slightly. _No, it's alright. _He turned back to meet her worried look with one of false calm. _It was nothing. _

Saphira stared at him for a moment longer, then relented. She gently rubbed her snout up and down his neck in a calming gesture. _I'm here, Auron. Never forget that. _He let out a quiet hum, and nuzzled her back, grateful for her simply being there. _I love you._

_And I love you, _he whispered, nudging her nose with his. He tightened his wing around her slightly, and she squeezed his tail with hers. A moment of silent peace passed between the two dragons, as they comforted each other with their presence.

She leaned in and softly licked behind his jaw. _Come back to sleep, my mate. Morning is still some time away. _

Auron gave a small nod, and Saphira gave him another lick before she cuddled into his side. The silver male laid his head back down, and the dragoness snuggled her snout back under his jaw. He felt her slip back into slumber quickly, and took another breath to try and will himself to do the same. _It was a dream, _he told himself. _Just a dream._

But if it was just a dream...why was his heart still pounding?

* * *

><p>Despite the lack of restful sleep, Auron was still roused as the walnut-shaped timepiece buzzed shortly after dawn, bringing all three of them back to consciousness. Eragon stretched and rose from Saphira's scaled flank, and gave them both a warm rub on the neck. <em>Morning you two. <em>

_Good morning, little one, _Saphira hummed as she lifted her head from Auron's neck to give her Rider a soft lick. As he disappeared into the wash closet, she shuffled and arched her back slightly, but made no move to get out from under Auron's wing. Turning to her silver mate, she gently rubbed her snout against his jaw._ Are you feeling any better, my mate?_

He parted his jaws slightly in a smile. _I'm fine, _he assured her. _It was just a dream. _Auron didn't want her to worry about him, and if he told her he had barely gotten any sleep after waking up, she would never leave the issue alone. Auron was still unsure what it all meant, if anything, and didn't think it needed to be addressed. After all, there was still training to be had with Oromis and Glaedr. Despite all the things that had changed about them since the Blood-Oath Celebration, their mentors were still plowing ahead with more and more lessons.

Saphira tilted her head slightly as she favored Auron with a worried look. _You know you can always talk to me, _she said gently.

_I know, _the male hummed back, and nuzzled her snout. _But it really is nothing, Saphira. Don't worry. _

She didn't look convinced, but again dropped the matter, instead finally standing up and stretching her tired body. Eragon came out of the wash closet then, shaven and dressed for another day, and gathered their things as they prepared to leave. Although he was no doubt privy to the conversation between the dragons, he too made no attempt to ask Auron what was bothering him. If his friend wanted to talk, he would.

Fastening the saddle to Saphira's broad back, the young Rider climbed atop his usual spot as the dragoness made her way to the balcony and took to the air, Auron right behind her. The two dragons played a bit in the air as they flew, but before long, the familiar sight of the ancient Rider's hut came into view, a large golden dragon laying beside it. Landing in the grass before the hut, the trio was greeted warmly by their teachers before splitting up and setting out for another day's worth of training and learning. Eragon began the Rimgar with Oromis while Saphira, Auron and Glaedr flew off to their own training area.

After the Rimgar, Eragon made his way to the glade and assumed his usual meditation. However, today was different. Not only could he feel the minds and life of the animals around him, but the plants and the very forest itself. He wasn't focused on any one part of the forest, but was merely aware of it all at once. Thinking over this new revelation, he returned to Oromis at his hut and explained to him that he had finally done as his master had asked. He listened to the forest until no more could be heard. The elder Rider praised his student on accomplishing much, and instructed him on the complex arts of accessing the energy around him to cast magic, instead of relying on the energy within himself.

Saphira and Auron were progressing nicely with their training as well. Maneuvers and acts of flight that once fatigued them only tired them slightly now, and Glaedr hummed appreciatively at his pupils. No long did the younger dragons struggle with the heavy boulders or complex aerobatics that once eluded them. They twisted and turned through the air like silver and sapphire serpents, matching each other move for move. For Saphira and Auron, they viewed it as a dance; one that spoke of skill and grace, as well as proficiency in air combat.

_Very impressive, young ones, _Glaedr rumbled as the two dragons touched down before him. _You have come far from the inexperienced younglings you were when we first met._

Both inclined their heads in thanks. _Your words hearten us, Master, _Auron said, then gave Saphira a playful nudge. _But I daresay Saphira is still the better flier. I can barely match her in the air._

_Flatterer, _she teased, nipping his jaw. _But you are correct. I could fly circles around you._ Their golden mentor simply chuckled at their display. Since the events of the mating season, all animosity between Auron and Glaedr had vanished, and the two males had finally formed a proper amicable relationship, although Auron still gave the older male the respect that his mentor deserved. Saphira had dropped all pretenses of any 'attraction' towards the older dragon, and now shared much the same bond with him as Auron.

_Is that a challenge? _the silver male growled in mock ferocity.

_Maybe, _the dragoness replied in a sly tone. She reached over to rub her snout in her favorite spot behind his jaw. _What will you give me if I win?_

_Cute._

A coughing growl from Glaedr, brought them back into focus. _Well, I believe we shall be finished for __today, young ones. Come, let us return to the others. _The golden dragon spread his massive wings and took to the air, the smaller dragons right behind him, as they continued to banter and play between themselves.

Rejoining Eragon at the hut, the young Rider shared what he had learned in aspect to using energy from his surroundings with Auron and Saphira, as they imparted what they had learned about complex maneuvers onto him. Both parties were able to answer their mentor's questions and once again the elder dragon and Rider praised their students. After a few more pleasantries, Eragon mounted Saphira and they departed for their leafy abode.

Touching down on the balcony, Saphira ducked herself through the opening, then paused halfway as Eragon clambered down and removed her saddle. Freed from the garment, the dragoness made no move to make room for Auron, as the male stared pointedly at the back of her head. Eragon looked up from putting his things away, and gave Saphira a curious look. She merely winked at her Rider, and waited for a response from the silver male behind her. Auron waited patiently, assuming she had a reason for blocking him outside, and amused himself with admiring her form.

_Saphira, what are you doing? _Eragon asked her privately, as she settled back on her haunches and began cleaning he claws.

_Waiting, _she replied breezily.

Not understanding, Eragon sat down on the edge of his bed to watch the two dragons. Auron had been quiet this morning, and it seemed as if Saphira had been trying to get him to talk about something, yet he had always shrugged it off. Now, he too was curious about what was bothering him. Being that Eragon didn't actually 'sleep' anymore, thanks to the changes during the Blood-Oath Ceremony, he had been fully aware of the disturbances last night, but had been hesitant to comment on it. He knew what it was like to be affected by a dream, and the unsettling emotions he felt from Auron worried him slightly. Still, he assumed that his friend would come around to talking about it when he was ready. Saphira on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas.

Saphira continued to clean her claws, apparently oblivious to the fact that she was keeping Auron from entering the house. The silver dragon waited a few more moments, before snorting heavily and poking her back with his snout. _Are you going to let me in or not?_

The dragoness lifted her head from her claws and looked back at him with a strange glint in her eyes. _Make me._

Auron regarded her skeptically for a moment, then huffed and moved behind her. Eragon watched as he reared up and grabbed her hips with his forepaws. A brief moment of panic echoed in the young Rider's mind, thinking Auron was about to do something...private. He was thankfully rewarded with a humorous sight then, as the silver male grabbed Saphira and unceremoniously yanked her backwards and out of the entrance-way, a surprised yelp escaping her, and her claws leaving gouges in the wood. Her mate gave her a smug look as he let go and strode past her and into the room. Saphira gave an evil grin and saw her chance.

As Auron moved through the opening, she leaped at him and pounced onto his back. The silver male hit the floor with a '_huff_' and proceeded to try and throw her off. Saphira was too quick, her mate having played right into her paws, and rapidly pinned his limbs with her own, effectively immobilizing him beneath her. Auron growled at her to get off, but she silenced him with a nip to the back of the neck. _Now, _she crowed. _You are going to tell me whats been bothering you._

Auron let out a massive sigh. Not this again. He had been trying to forget the whole thing all day, but she simply wouldn't let it go. More than that, he was afraid to tell her just what it was he had seen...and how much it had scared him. _I told you already, _he groaned. _It was just a stupid dream. Now will you please get off?_

_Not until you tell me._

_Eragon? _The silver male looked to his friend hopefully. _Can you ask her to leave me be?_

The youth hesitated. _I would...but you've started to worry me as well, Auron. I felt how unsettled you were last night. Are you sure you don't want to talk?_

_I'm fine! _Auron barked, giving a sharp snarl. _Except when you two keep asking "are you alright?". It's getting to be annoying!_

Another snarl issued from above his ear, and Saphira lowered her bared teeth next to his head. _And you brooding all day is also getting annoying, _she hissed. Her features softened slightly, yet she still held him immobile. _I want to help, Auron. I can tell that whatever it was is still bothering you. _

The dragon remained silent, not meeting either of their eyes. Saphira and Eragon waited patiently for Auron to respond, but the silver male was not forthcoming with any other statements. He knew that it would only cause them to worry, and he didn't want that. The dragoness lightly nuzzled the back of her mate's neck, seeking to comfort him, but still he said nothing. _Auron, _she said. _We are your family. We want to help fix whatever it is that is bothering you. _Eragon grunted softly and nodded in agreement.

_Then please, _he replied finally. _Just drop it, alright? I was __**just**__ a bad dream. Its not the first time I've had nightmares, Saphira. You needn't treat me like a child. _He twisted his head around so he could look her in the eyes. _I appreciate the concern, but it really is nothing. _

_You're sure? _she asked a final time.

_Yes._

The dragoness sighed, then started to relax her grip on her partner. As he began to rise, she snaked her snout around to his and softly licked along his muzzle, causing Auron to pause. She continued the slow lick, tracing his mouth and he pushed back against her slightly, Saphira slipping her tongue into his mouth, and drawing her mate into one of their strange draconic kisses. The male rumbled at her touch, all anger washing away, and he returned the gentle affection. Saphira pulled back, and gave him a warm caring look. _Really sure?_

_Positive, _he snorted, yet his jaws parted in a smile, and she finally relented.

The dragoness clambered off of her mate and allowed him to assume a more comfortable position in the cushioned dais, before laying down next to him and rubbing her side against his. Auron gave her a warm nuzzle along her neck to show he wasn't upset and she hummed in response. Eragon regarded the two dragons for a moment longer, before he too let the issue leave his mind. Part of him still wanted to know what it was that was bothering Auron, but he realized that he himself had things on his mind he did not wish to talk about either. With a pang of despair, Eragon remembered that it had been weeks since Arya had left after his disastrous behavior the night of the Blood-Oath Celebration, and that the elven princess was still on his mind, something Eragon desperately wished he could remedy. In that respect, he could hardly blame Auron for keeping certain things to himself.

* * *

><p>Despite the comforting presence that they all offered each other, it seemed that Auron was not the only one to be plagued by restless nights. Not a week later, it was Eragon who was struck with a series of dark and foreboding images that burst forth in his waking dreams.<p>

_He saw Garrow lying dead in Horst's house, figures standing around him..._

_Brom, looking as pale as death in a lonely sandstone cave..._

_The face of Angela the herbalist, whispering, "Beware, Argetlam, betrayal is clear...it comes from within your family. Beware...!"_

_Then, the images changed all at once. He was high above a scarred and scorched battlefield, as two armies clashed below. The very earth itself seemed to burn, as green flames belched from numerous rents that dotted the barren landscape. The roar of a gigantic beast came from above, its hulking form rapidly appro - _

Eragon jerked awake, and pawed at the dwarven necklace that had begun to burn around his neck. He could feel the enchantment ebb his strength as the dwarven priest's spell blocked whomever was attempting to scry him. Minutes passed, before the metal grew cold once again and the flow of magic stopped.

The youth took several calming breaths to steady his jostled nerves. Beside him, Saphira and Auron rumbled peacefully in their sleep, their snouts touching and their tails entwined. He allowed image of the two sleeping dragons to further calm himself, and stood to splash some water on his face from the basin. _I guess Auron isn't the only one with unsettling dreams, _he mused to himself. Still, something about the visions had a horrible realism to them, as if they were not merely dreams, but a warning of sorts. _Something is wrong. I know that much, as do Saphira and Auron. _

Too uneasy to resume his trance-like state, Eragon climbed to the study above and left the slumbering dragons in their dais. He made his way to the writing desk and grabbed a scroll to read in order to take his mind off of his troubling thoughts. Unfortunately, no matter what epic poem or tale he tried to read, he could not undo the knot of tension that had gathered in his stomach. He battled with his imagination for almost a half hour, before finally admitting that something _was _wrong.

Jumping to his feet, he dashed down the stairs and woke the two dragons with his mind. At first they were slightly annoyed to be woken up, but after Eragon told them of what he had seen in his dreams and the feelings of unease, they too agreed that things were not all well. Eragon retrieved his shaving mirror and sat between the two dragon's front paws, so that they may see what he saw.

_Arya may not appreciate it if we intrude upon her privacy, _Auron said warily.

_Maybe, but I have to know that she is safe, _Eragon insisted.

Saphira leaned down to gently nudge her Rider's arm. _How will you find her? She has told us that after her imprisonment in Gil'ead, she erected wards around herself to prevent scrying – much like your necklace._

_True, but perhaps I can scry the people she is with. _Conjuring an image of Nasuada in his mind, Eragon uttered the spell of scrying and watched as the smooth surface of the mirror rippled and shifted into a white background, with several figures outlined therein. Of them, the trio was able to identify Nasuada and the Council of Elders, but the remaining individuals were shrouded in white. The leader of the Varden was garbed for battle, as were all the others present.

_Let us hear their words, _suggested Saphira, and Eragon altered his spell, allowing the disembodied voices of the people on the mirror to whisper forth.

"...and confusion will only add to our problems. There can be but one commander on the field, and we must decide who; here and now. Make your choice, Orrin."

A fainter voice sighed off to the side. "Very well. The position is yours."

"But sire! She is untried!"

"Enough, Irwin. She has the experience, and the Varden are the only ones to date to defeat one of Galbatorix's armies. As it is, we are outnumbered and doomed unless Hrothgar can reach us before the end of the week. Now, where is that blasted scroll on – Ah, thank you Arya. Three more days -"

After that, the discussion turned to a shortage of supplies and Eragon could glean no more useful information, so he terminated the spell. A sense of relief swept over him, knowing that Arya and the others were alive and well, but it was overshadowed by a much larger meaning of what they had just heard.

Saphira looked at her two companions carefully. _We are needed. _

_Aye, _Eragon agreed. _Why hasn't Oromis told us of this. Surely he must know of this as well._

_Maybe he wanted to avoid interrupting our training, _Auron offered.

Nodding, Eragon couldn't help but feel there was more to it that that. Summoning his magic once again, he uttered a spell of scrying to see his cousin, Roran. The image showed a ragged and travel-weary Roran alongside Jeod, their friend from Teirm. As his cousin walked along what appeared to be the deck of a ship, it brought many of the other villagers from home into view.

_Where are they? _Eragon wondered aloud. _And why is Jeod with them?_

In quick succession, her scryed Teirm – shocked to see the city's docks destroyed – then Therinsford, his farm, and Carvahall itself, whereupon all three let out a strangled cry.

The village was gone. Burned to the ground.

The mirror shattered as it fell from Eragon's trembling hands, and he buried his face into Saphira's scaly neck, the dragoness humming sadly and enveloping her Rider in warm thoughts of sympathy and concern. Next to her, Auron draped his massive wings around both of them, holding them as close as he could. _At least they're all still alive, _he murmured.

Eragon shuddered as a few tears escaped, and he felt a cold pit of determination form in his lower belly. _We have been away from the world for far too long. It's high time we left Ellesmera and confront our fate, whatever it may be. _He locked a steely gaze with Auron, then Saphira. _Roran can fend for himself for now, but the Varden...the Varden we can help._

_Is it time to fight, Eragon? _Saphira asked, her voice tinged with a hard edge of formality.

He knew what her words meant: Was it time to challenge the Empire head-on, to fight and rampage to the very limit of their abilities, and unleash every ounce of their rage until the Black King lay dead before them? Was it time to commit to a campaign that could very well take years or even decades to resolve? A snort from Auron indicated his approval, and Saphira jerked her head in response. Both dragons looked to Eragon for the final word.

_It is time._

* * *

><p>Eragon managed to pack all their belongings in less than ten minutes. He buckled the saddle that Oromis had given them to Saphira's back, and tied her told saddle onto Auron. Then, he slung their bags onto the dragon's saddles and strapped them down. <em>I will meet with and tell Oromis and Glaedr of our departure, <em>the silver dragon snorted.

_I will await Eragon in the field, then we shall join you there, S_aphira said, and licked his cheek. Auron launched himself from the balcony and thrust his wings powerfully as he soared off towards the cliffs. Saphira jumped down from the balcony, Eragon astride her, and she let him dismount her before she too shot off to her predetermined waiting place.

Quick as an elf, Eragon sprinted to Tialdari Hall to find Orik and inform him of the news. The dwarf was in a corner, playing a game of Runes when the Rider hurried up. "Eragon!" he greeted his friend warmly with a hearty pat on the arm. "What brings you by this time of the morn?"

"We're leaving," Eragon responded curtly.

Orik stopped with his mouth half open, then narrowed his eyes seriously. "You've had news?"

"I'll explain later. Do you want to come?"

"To Surda?" Eragon nodded briskly, and Orik gave him a wide grin. "Boy, you'd have to clap me in irons before I'd let you go off alone. A bit of excitement will do me better than sitting around here getting fat and lazy. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," the youth assured him. "Grab your things and meet us at the sparring grounds." He paused a moment, then continued. "Do you think you could also procure a week's worth of rations for the two of us?"

The dwarf gave him a curious look. "A week's? But that won't -"

"We'll be flying on Saphira and Auron."

At this, Orik's face fell and his cheeks turned slightly pale. "Dwarves don't do well with heights, Eragon. It'd be best if we took horses, like before."

The young Rider shook his head, and started to turn away. "That would take too long. Don't worry, Auron will catch you if you fall." With only an uneasy grunt in reply, Eragon sped through the elven city and joined an anxious Saphira, who took off towards their waiting mentors and Auron.

The silver dragon was sitting on his haunches next to the larger male and Oromis when Saphira and Eragon descended from the sky. Bowing to their teachers, Eragon felt the gentle rumble of Glaedr's words as the elder dragon spoke. _Auron tells us that you are preparing to return to the Varden._

_We are, _replied Saphira for the both of them.

Eragon heatedly asked the ancient Rider why he had withheld such information from them, when they knew very well that the Varden needed their help. A snort growl from Saphira reminded him of his manners, but Oromis waved it away. "Indeed, we knew of the Varden's plight, Eragon. But we did not know until only a short few days ago. Also, we only just conformed the size and location of the Empire's troops that are being amassed to confront them."

_But, if I may ask, why not inform us, Master? _Auron asked evenly. _And what of the elves? Are you not preparing to fight as well?_

The elder Rider looked up at the young male with a calm expression. "The queen _has_ roused our warriors, my young friend. For the first time in a century, our race readies itself to emerge from our forest once more, and challenge the Empire." He favored the three of the them with a serious look. "But, I must ask one more thing of you. That – once the time permits – the three of you will return here to finish your training. There is still so much for you to learn."

_We shall return, _Saphira and Auron pledged in the ancient language, binding themselves to their words.

"We shall return," Eragon echoed, and sealed their fate.

Satisfied, Oromis reached behind him and presented Eragon with several gifts. One was a bottle of enchanted faelnirv designed to sustain him when there was no other option, as well as a few other beneficial additions. The second was a blue and black sword belt, inlaid with twelve flawless diamonds of different colors. Oromis told them it was known as the belt of Beloth the Wise, and was one of the greatest treasures of the Riders. The stones could be used as repositories for vast amounts of energy that could be stored for later use. Lastly, he gave Eragon a copy of the poem he had recited at the Blood-Oath Ceremony, written in Oromis' finest calligraphy. Eragon was at a complete loss for words, and barely able to stammer out his thanks.

The elder Rider then turned to Auron and Saphira. "I have something for you as well, young ones." The dragons tilted their heads in curiosity, and Oromis continued. "I asked Queen Islanzadi to have your stone tablet moved to Tialdari Hall, so that all can see its beauty and its message for years to come."

_Thank you, Oromis-elda, _Saphira said, and bowed her head respectfully.

Oromis gave them his blessings, then Glaedr turned to address the pair as well. _I give you my blessing as well, younglings, _he rumbled, and touched his snout to Saphira's. _Keep each other safe. _The dragoness hummed in response. _A_uron bowed his head in respect to the older male, but Glaedr surprised them all by extending his neck and touching his forehead to the younger dragon's; a sign of great respect and kinship among male dragons_. Guard her well, Auron, _the golden dragon whispered. _And know that the two of you will always be welcome here. _

The silver dragon started to express his thanks, when a sudden burst of imagery and memories leapt from Glaedr's mind and into his. _For when the time comes, _the older male added privately.

Before another word could be said, Glaedr withdrew from Auron's mind, and a final set of farewells was exchanged. Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and the two dragons pushed themselves into the air. Auron gave the older male one last look, but all he got was a curt nod from his mentor, before Saphira urged him onward and they flew towards the sparring grounds to meet with Orik.

However, Eragon insisted that they needed to make one last stop before leaving: Tialdari Hall. The dragons landed inside the enclosed gardens, and a male elf strode quickly towards them. After exchanging the traditional greeting, Eragon asked if he may have an audience with Islanzadi. Not five minutes later, the queen herself emerged from Tialdari Hall, accompanied by a dozen of more additional elves. She greeted Eragon accordingly, and then said, "Although I am disappointed of your departure, I cannot argue with your decision."

Eragon bowed his head respectfully. "Your Majesty, we have come to thank you for your hospitality and pay our respects. It has truly been an honor to welcomed by you and your people."

"I am honored as well, Rider. When you arrive in Sudra, please convey my royal salutations to Lady Nasuada and King Orrin, and inform them that our warriors will soon attack the northern half of the Empire in order to divide Galbatorix's forces. Also, I have dispatched twelve of our finest spell-weavers to Surda. If you are still alive when they arrive, they shall place themselves under your command and do their best to shield the three of you night and day."

"Again, I thank you, Your Majesty."

An ornate box was handed forward, and Islanzadi presented it to Eragon. The queen stated that, along with Oromis' gifts, she too desired to impart something with the young Rider. Islanzadi revealed that she had personally sung a bow from the bark of a yew tree, so that now that Eragon possessed their strength, he could also wield one of their bows. Again, Eragon was overcome by the generosity of the elves.

Turning to Saphira, the queen said, "I could not think of what you my need or want, fair Saphira. But if there is something you should desire, name it, and it shall be yours."

_Dragons do not need possessions to bring us happiness, _the dragoness stated. _I am content with the kindness you have shown Eragon. _

Nodding, the elven queen turned and approached Auron. "I do, however, have something for you, young Knight." She motioned to the gathered elves behind her.

_I am honored, Your Majesty, _Auron began, _but I do not believe that is necessary. _

"Maybe not," a gruff voice responded. "But _**I **_do." From between the gathered elves, the elder form of Rhunon, the master elven smith appeared and stood before the silver dragon. She regarded him with a skeptical expression, before addressing him in her rough tone. "Now, where be your blades, youngling?"

Auron looked towards Eragon, who unpacked the twin blades from the saddle beneath him. He passed them to Rhunon, who admired the silver metal between her hands. She caressed them lovingly, like a mother would her child, then turned her gaze back to Auron. "A Rider you may not be," she began, "but fates be damned if you aren't close enough." The elder elf looked from him to Saphira, then back, and a small glint appeared in her tired old eyes. "And I daresay you make a pretty convincing dragon as well. In any case, you may find good use for these." With that, she pulled two object from a pocket of her tunic and began to chant softly in the ancient language whilst still holding Auron's blades. A few moments passed, before a brief but bright flash of light emanated from her hands.

When the flash faded, she held the blades up to the young male dragon's nose, and Auron's eyes widened in shock. In each of the black pommels where nothing rested before, shone a silvery diamond with a smaller sapphire embedded in its center. _I...I don't know what to say, _he finally managed to stammer out. _Rhunon-elda...I...t-thank you..._

A grunt issued from the gruff woman. "Just see that you don't lose them, youngling."

Bowing and thanking the queen and Rhunon once more, Eragon replaced Auron's new swords in their rigging and re-strapped them to the saddle. The two dragons took off in a flurry of wings as the gathered elves disappeared back inside the grand hall. In less than a minute, they had flown to the sparring grounds where Orik waited with his bulging pack, and tossed his war ax from hand to hand impatiently. "About time you three got here," he grumbled, and passed his pack to Eragon, who tied to Auron's saddle. The dwarf stood by the silver dragon's foreleg and looked despairingly to Auron's shoulder far above. "And how, by Morgothol's black beard am I supposed to get up there? A cliff has better handholds than you, boy!"

_Here, _Auron snorted, and lay flat on his belly. He stretched out his hind leg as far as he could, forming a scaly ramp for the dwarf to climb.

Pulling himself up with a _huff_, Orik managed to crawl up his leg on his hands and knees. Pausing on the edge of his haunches, Orik then put one foot on either side of Auron's spikes that ran the length of his spine and slowly worked his way forwards. When he finally managed to settle into the saddle, Eragon showed him how to secure himself using the leather straps on the saddle. Rising to his full height, Auron tried to suppress a chuckle as Orik gave a yelp. "Bah! This is unnatural, it is. Dwarves aren't meant to ride dragons!"

_I won't drop you, _Auron assured him, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. _At least, I'll try not to. _The dwarf merely glared at him as best he could.

Eragon re-mounted Saphira's back, and the two dragons extended their wings in preparation to take off. All around them, groups of elves gathered to watch them with solemn expressions, some extending their hands in farewell and others bowing their heads. With a short roar, Saphira jumped into the air, Auron right behind her, and they began to pump their wings hard to rise above the treetops. They spiraled above the city for a brief moment, before angling south towards the Hardarac Desert.

Auron rose beside Saphira, and the dragoness gave him a fanged grin and nudged his head with hers. _Race you, _she called playfully, and darted forward, goading him to chase her.

From his back, Auron was dimly aware of Orik shouting "Auron, don't you – AHHH!", before the silver male thrust his wings down powerfully and shot after his sapphire mate. Together, the two dragons and their passengers headed south towards the Varden...and the war.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh...feels good to be back. <strong>

**Some fluff, humor, and even some subtle future teasers. Don't worry; now that I'm back in the groove, it shouldn't be another month before I update again. There are some very important parts coming up. **

**Until next time!**


	35. Southward

**Before we get to the chapter, I would like to take this opportunity to recognize a certain detail that had been brought to my attention recently. Chapter 6: "Learning Things the Hard Way" bears a serious similarity to a chapter in _Alagaesia's New Dragon._ **

**I confess, that having read A.N.D before writing this story, the details of it were undoubtedly in my mind as I wrote Auron's first experience as a dragon. To any readers who may have noticed this and were possibly upset by this, I apologize. The author of A.N.D and I are friends, and as such, he had brought this up when he was reading over _Blood._ Thankfully, he was not offended, and had accepted my apology some time ago, as well as graciously allowing my chapter to remain as it is. **

**However, I felt that it was only right and professional to fully recognize the similarity of the two, and thereby give the original story and its author the consideration they deserve. **

**Sorry to get off track. Now, back to the story. **

* * *

><p><em>A lantern?<em>

"Nay, I think it be a torch."

_Wait, aren't those the same thing?_

Orik held his chin in thought for a moment. "Perhaps," he muttered. "But the way she worded it makes me think 'torch'.".

_Alright, give it a try._

The dwarf leaned over in the saddle and yelled to the sapphire dragon off to their left. "A torch!" From the dragoness came a puff of smoke and a rather irritated snort.

_Right, _Saphira sighed, disappointed that they had so easily guessed. On her back, Eragon chuckled and gave her a consoling pat upon her neck.

Underneath Saphira and Auron, the pathless forest stretched all the way to each horizon, fading into mere smudges of green, and in some spots, washed-out purple. The dragons flew low over the forest canopy so as not to climb to high into the frigid temperature of the upper sky, lest their riders become so cold they freeze to their saddles. Eragon, Saphira and Auron reveled in the chance to fly together once more, as this marked the first time in a long while that they had been able to fly for an extended period of time without interruption. Saphira was especially pleased with the trip, not only with getting to spend time flying with her Eragon, but also to impress her Rider with the skills and endurance she and Auron had been granted thanks to their training with Glaedr.

Even Orik had relaxed enough to admit he enjoyed the change of scenery. The dwarf said that he would always feel more at home on the ground, or under it, but now he understood why his three companions relished their freedom in the sky.

To pass the time on the long journey from Ellesmera to Surda, Orik had suggested they play a game of riddles to occupy their minds. Orik had granted permission for Auron and Saphira to project their words directly into his mind, so as to make it more manageable. With Eragon and Saphira playing together against Auron and Orik, it had quickly become apparent that neither dragon felt like admitting defeat. This was evidence by Saphira's grumbling that Orik and Auron had solved yet another.

Seeing as how they guessed right, it was Orik's turn. The dwarf pondered a moment, then asked,

_Tall I am young,_

_Old I am short. _

_While with life I do glow,_

_Urur's breath is my foe._

Auron smirked as he could practically hear Saphira gnashing her jaws, complaining that it was unfair to use a reference to dwarven gods in a riddle. She and Eragon were silent for several moments, before she shot back, _Candle!_

Now it was Orik's turn to grumble as he admitted defeat, and the dragoness thrummed with pride. He and Auron waited patiently whilst the sapphire dragoness and her Rider thought up their riddle for their turn. Through their mental link, Auron knew that this constant back-and-forth was starting to get to Saphira. Like all dragons, females in particular, they prided themselves on their intelligence, and constantly strove to best anyone who challenged them, friendly game or not. Before the game had begun several hours ago, Saphira had made a smug bet with her silver mate over what the loser should have to do for whomever won. Her first - rather direct - suggestion had been rejected by Auron very quickly, as such an act may be awkward to do when they would be sleeping near Eragon and Orik tonight. It was then decided that dinner would be the prize for besting the other. Now, the only challenge was to come up with a riddle the other couldn't solve first...hence Saphira's frustration. She had no intention of losing, but then again, neither did Auron.

The silver dragon and dwarf braced themselves as the felt Saphira begin her turn. _What herb cures all ailments? _she crowed smugly.

_Hah! That's easy, _Auron called back. _Glaedr used the same riddle during one of our training sessions. The answer is thyme! _Orik let out a hearty chuckle and slapped the male dragon on his shoulder, as Saphira turned to face them with a scandalized expression.

_You weren't even there that day!_

_I was too! Just because I was flying with a boulder in my claws, doesn't mean my ears didn't work, _he snorted, a thick trail of black smoke issuing from his snout. Saphira glared at him for several more seconds before turning her attention back to flying. From atop his back, Auron heard Orik mutter something quietly in a low voice.

"I think she is beginning to get a bit irritated with you," he mused.

Auron merely rolled his eyes as his massive wings continued their monotonous motions. _She just doesn't want to lose. She's a terrible loser._ Orik muffled a snort of his own, understanding completely what he meant. It had been clear from the beginning that the prideful dragoness would _not _take anything less than victory. A moment passed, before an evil grin appeared on the silver dragon's maw. _I have one that will fix her, _he chuckled. After being told, Orik wasn't sure whether to laugh, or to prepare to face the wrath of an angry and tricked dragoness.

Ignoring the dwarf's fear, Auron brightly called over, _What is blue and smells like red dye?_

Over to the left, both Eragon and Saphira exchanged a look with one another. Auron could feel that both Rider and dragoness were debating back and forth about the answer, and all the while Auron felt his devilish grin grow wider. Below them, the trees and rivers of Du Weldenvarden continued to flash by rapidly as the two dragons winged their way southward. Seconds turned to minutes, and then they too began to pass by, all the while Saphira's irritation becoming more and more pronounced in their minds.

After a full ten minutes had passed, she let out a short roar of frustration and a tongue of flame, then turned and glared at Auron venomously. _Fine! I give up! What is it? _The silver dragon tossed his head back in a rumbling chuckle of his own, positively gleeful that he had been able to stump his mate. He knew that there would be trouble over this in a moment, and she would most likely be furious, but the opportunity was just too rich to pass up. Plus, he was now about to get a free dinner out of it. Auron let Saphira simmer for a few moments more, before he stared back at her with dancing eyes.

_Blue dye._

From atop her back, Eragon's mouth fell open in utter horror and shock, mirrored by the dragoness he rode upon. Orik felt his insides go cold at the look Saphira gave Auron; a withering stare that even a Shade would run away from screaming.

_But...you...**that was a trick question! **_she roared.

_Fair is fair, _Auron drawled in a sing-song tone. _You failed to answer, which means **I **win. _Saphira began to vehemently argue once more, but the silver dragon snorted and cut her off, rolling his eyes. _Saphira, you are such a sore loser..._

Saphira's eyes narrowed dangerously, and a sharp snarl came from her throat. _I'll show you a sore loser! _she practically screamed and shot towards him, claws outstretched, and Eragon frantically grabbing at her saddle as he was unprepared for her action. Auron tensed his muscles and prepared to twist out of her way.

"**HEY!**" A pair of hoarse shouts from both Orik and Eragon caused the dragons to break apart and resume their normal flying; Orik in sheer panic and Eragon in exasperation at their juvenile behavior. Despite the cessation of her attack, Saphira still squabbled with Auron over his under-handed trick, and the heated argument between them rapidly gave Eragon a twinge in his eye.

_Saphira, _he began loudly in a stern tone, cutting them off. _Auron is right. You lost fair and square. You failed to solve his riddle. Those were the rules._

_But little one - _

_And Auron, _Eragon went on, ignoring Saphira's protests. _That **was **a rather dirty trick. _In a private part of his mind however, the young Rider was trying desperately hard not to laugh. It _had _been slightly funny.

_Maybe, _Auron sighed, then shot a fanged grin towards them. _But wasn't it a smug dragoness that told me once, 'winning is still winning, no matter the tactic'?_

Saphira shot him a glare so hard it could have broke glass. _I am __**going**__ to hurt you later. _Auron merely roared happily and shot ahead, flicking his tail at her as he flew by. As Saphira launched forward to give chase, Eragon rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

He wondered grimly if _this_ was what is was going to be like if he ever had children.

* * *

><p>When dusk finally arrived, the speed at which the two dragons had flown became apparent, as they had already left Du Weldenvarden behind and had now entered the scraggly fields that separated the great forest from the Hardarac Desert. Once Auron and Saphira had landed, Orik and Eragon dismounted and set up a small camp in the grass. All around them, the landscape was barren and seemingly lifeless except for them.<p>

As soon as their riders' feet had hit the ground, Saphira had remained true to her threat and immediately pounced on Auron, sending both dragons rolling across the field. Claws and teeth flashed as the sapphire and silver mates scrapped playfully. Saphira managed to get up on Auron's back and grabbed his shoulders with her forepaws as her jaws clamped around the back of his neck. The silver male roared and rolled over to so he could pin Saphira with his weight, but she wasn't letting go. After a few more minutes of rolling around grasping each other tightly with their paws, the two dragons came to a stop with Auron splayed on his back and Saphira on his chest, holding his limbs down with her own.

Both Auron and Saphira growled deeply at each other, their faces mere inches away from their partner's, but the growls were happy and loving. Auron acquiesced defeat by tenderly licking Saphira's snout. _Alright, you win, _he hummed, and Saphira returned his lick with a lecherous one of her own that trailed up his neck.

_Now we are even, _she purred, letting go of his limbs and snuggling into his broad chest. They lay like that for a moment, their tails flicking contentedly back and forth in the grass, before Auron lifted his head and chuckled at his mate.

_But you still have to get dinner._

Saphira lifted her head from his chest and shot him an unamused look, before shoving him roughly and taking to the sky, grumbling all the while. Auron merely chuckled again, before padding over to where Eragon and Orik sat around their small fire. For the next little while, the three talked about what they expected to find once they rejoined the Varden in Surda, and what may lie ahead should a campaign already be underway.

They had just finished musing about the possibility of Eragon lecturing the Varden's magicians on some more effective magic use when a loud _thump_ came from nearby in the darkness. Saphira strode over without so much as a word and unceremoniously dropped a large buck in front of Auron. She then proceeded to sit on the opposite side of Eragon from him and began tearing into her own catch, her eyes never meeting his, although her mind and body language spoke volumes. Her Rider tenderly stroked her hard scaled flank, but all he got was a sharp snort in response as she quickly devoured her deer and sat looking away from the group.

At first, Eragon was worried that she might truly be upset. _I think maybe you touched a nerve, Auron, _he warned his friend. The silver dragon merely snorted between bites of his meal.

_She's just pouting still because she lost the game._

The youth gave the dragon a skeptical look and raised eyebrow, but Auron laughed in his head, reassuring him that she was just being childish, and wasn't actually all that mad. To prove his point, Auron quickly gulped down the remainder of his deer, got up, and slowly walked around to her right side. The silver dragon sat on his haunches next to her, and gently lowered his snout to her neck. A small, warning growl came from her throat, but he ignored it. Auron lightly began to rub his snout against her neck, moving up to a sensitive spot behind her jaw. Saphira sat stone still, as if she didn't even notice, her eyes glued to her paws. Auron increased the pressure of his snout against her neck slightly and continued to nuzzle and rub the spot behind her jaw.

Several seconds past, and Eragon sat watching the two with apprehension. Then, slowly, he saw Saphira's eyes lose their hard edge and her jaws part slightly in a sigh. A throaty gurgle came from her as she closed her eyes contentedly and leaned back into Auron's nuzzling. The silver dragon responded with a deep thrum and kept at his actions, which only caused Saphira to gurgle louder in contentment. Eventually, Auron pulled his snout back and lay down beside the dragoness, a wing raised in invitation. Saphira wasted no time in pressing up against him, rubbing his neck with hers and allowing him to drape his wing around her protectively. She wrapped her sapphire tail around his and squeezed, and the two dragons laid their heads down together, hers brushing against his proud jaw.

Auron looked over to Eragon and winked on large blue eye, which only caused Eragon to smirk and suppress a grin. _Told you, _he whispered. After a few more minutes of silent vigil around the fledgling campfire, both Orik and Eragon decided to turn in for the night as well. Rolling out their bedrolls next to the large, slumbering dragons for shelter and warmth, the two companions quickly found themselves caught in sleep's tight embrace. Or, in Eragon's case, the peaceful half-slumber of his meditative state.

* * *

><p>Despite his friends retiring, Auron was still very much awake. Ever since leaving Ellesmera, there had been a nagging thought in the back of his mind that refused to be ignored. When Glaedr had touched his brow to his student's, the elder dragon had imparted memories and images into Auron's mind. But before the silver dragon could even get a glimpse of what they were, they vanished behind a sealed part of his own mind that Glaedr had somehow managed to prevent him from accessing.<p>

At first, Auron had been slightly irritated. What good was this information if he had no way to get to it? Then, the more he thought about it, the more he realized his mentor obviously had a good reason for doing what he did. Perhaps, whenever they were able to return to Ellesmera, he could asked the golden dragon on it. But for now, Auron reasoned that it was best to focus on the matters at hand and those that may arise in the near future. They were returning to the Varden, and with it, the front lines of the campaign against the Empire.

Breathing a tired sigh, Auron tightened his wing around his sapphire mate, and gently rubbed his head against hers, instantly feeling all worries dissipate. The subtle scent drifting off her neck comforted him like nothing else could, and his eyes drooped. Sleep took him in its embrace moments later.

* * *

><p>On the third day since leaving the elven city, the hearty wind rose up behind them and carried the dragons farther and faster than they could have under their own power. Soon, they had left the sandy Hardarac desert behind and the greener plains of southern Alagaesia greeted them once more. When darkness finally began to fall on this day, the party camped for the night at the southernmost edge of Silverwood Forest.<p>

The afternoon following, they two dragons flew straight to Aberon, capital city of Surda. The low slung, walled city was centered around a bluff in an otherwise flat and featureless landscape. The grand structure of Borromeo Castle dominated the sprawling city, rising above all the other buildings atop its home at the bluff's summit. Three concentric layers of walls enclosed the citadel with numerous guard towers and large ballistae dotted all along its perimeter.

Saphira and Auron descended towards the inner ward of the castle, and Eragon's mind became flooded with the noise and thoughts of all nearby inhabitants. It was almost deafening. Drawing upon his lessons from Oromis and his time in the glade, he allowed his focus to broaden, instead of narrowing his attention to specific people. This way, he was able to sense more, but the sensations were not so overwhelming that it became unbearable.

Dust swirled into the air as Saphira and Auron beat their powerful wings to slow their descent. They settled into the middle of the courtyard, Auron placing himself slightly in front of Saphira. Nearby, a group of tethered horses began to fuss and panic to such a state that Eragon was forced to calm the animals with his mind and the ancient language. Orik quickly slid off of Auron's back and down the dragon's outstretched foreleg, as Eragon dismounted Saphira. A group a twelve men, mostly soldiers, hurried out of the keep towards the group. In front, a tall man with the same dark complexion as Nasuada led the precession until they halted no more then ten paces away. Then, to Eragon's slight surprise, the all bowed.

"Greetings, Rider," the dark man said with a slight accent. "I am Dahwar, son of Kedar. I am King Orrin's seneschal."

Eragon inclined his head. "And I, Eragon Shadeslayer, son of none."

"Orik, Thifk's son."

_Saphira, daughter of Vervada, _the dragoness's hummed using Eragon to convey her words.

_Auron, son of Orianna, _her silver mate concluded, also allowing the young Rider to speak for him.

Dahwar bowed again. "I do apologize that no one of higher status than me is here to greet you, but King Orrin, Lady Nasuada, and the entirety of the Varden have long since marched to confront the army of the Empire." Eragon nodded. He and the others had expected as much. "They did however, leave orders for you to join them directly, as your assistance in battle is greatly needed."

"Can you show us where to find them?" Eragon asked. Dahwar assured him that he could. As he sent for a map, he also asked if Eragon or his party was in need of refreshments or rest. The young Rider politely declined, stating that it was highly unlikely the two dragons would fit within the halls. Despite Eragon's answer, Dahwar still insited on showing their honored guests the full range of their hispitality, asking if they were in need of provisions or supplies.

For the first time, Eragon realized that he would be able to issue commands and that they would be followed. His status as a Rider, and Auron's as a Knight, granted them positions of authority and power amongst the Varden and their allies. It was yet another sign that the young, naïve youths that had left Carvahall all those months ago had now been replaced by mature young men, who were now seen as equals (and in some cases superiors) to those warriors and people of influence that surrounded them.

Requesting a small supply of food and water for the remainder of their journey, Eragon watched in slight amusement as two wide-eyed pages brought the items forth and deposited them in front of the two large dragons. Kneeling before them, Dahwar unrolled a map and pointed to an eastern section of Surda. He explained that the Varden had marched to the city of Cithri. It was his opinion that they planned to confront the Empire at a location known as the Burning Plains.

A hint of recognition echoed in Eragon and Auron's minds. Among the scrolls of history that Oromis had them read, was the description of the plains. Large deposits of peat lay under the surface of the plains, and during a skirmish between the Riders and the Foresworn, the fire from the dragon's had ignited the peat, causing the very ground to smolder and burn just beneath the surface. The land had been rendered mostly uninhabitable from the noxious fumes that poured out of the glowing vents in the earth.

_Have you two seen enough? _Eragon asked Saphira, gesturing at the map.

_Yes. _A gentle snort from Auron signaled his agreement, and Orik set about packing the supplies into their packs upon the saddles. In short order, both dwarf and Rider had remounted the dragons and prepared to take off. Dahwar shouted the best of luck to them, then shielded his eyes as the crowd was buffeted by strong gusts of wind and sand from the dragons' wings.

By unspoken consent, Auron and Saphira did not stop for the night, instead opting to fly straight on through until morning. The heavy blackness clung to Eragon and if it not for the feel of Saphira beneath him, or the touch of her and Auron's minds, it felt as if he had fallen into a great inky void. Time seemed to have no meaning, for with a clouded night and now moon or stars, there was no way to tell if the night was just beginning or nearing its end.

When the golden light of the sun did finally break across the horizon, Saphira and Auron landed near the edge of a small lake to drink and allow their Rider to stretch their legs. Before more than a half hour had passed, they took to the sky once more. During their flight across the forest of Du Weldenvarden and the sands of the Hardarac, Auron and Saphira had often flown in a playful manner, chasing each other or grazing each others tails and wings. Now, the gravity of their situation seemed to dull their enthusiasm of flight, for both dragons flapped monotonously, hardly a word between them.

Just after leaving the small lake, a long, low hanging brown cloud appeared on the horizon, like a great smudge against the clearer blue sky. The cloud grew larger and wider, until by late morning, it had obscured the entire land below them under a pall of foul vapors. With a knot of anxiety and apprehension in his gut, Eragon knew they had arrived.

Here, lay the Burning Plains of Alagaesia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a shorter, more-or-less travel chapter here, but fear not. The next several chapters will be chock full of important developments, some humor, and maybe even a little more dragon fluff. (like there isn't an overabundance already XD)<strong>

**Until next time!**


	36. Back With the Varden

The layers of smoke and haze caused Eragon and Orik to cough as Saphira and Auron descended through the noxious clouds over the Burning Plains. After a few dozen feet, the air cleared, and gave the four of them an unobstructed view of the land around them.

The Jiet River lay before them, winding and thick as an engorged serpent, cutting through the barren and sooty landscape. Two armies were arrayed upon the eastern banks of the gurgling waterway. In the south, the Varden lay entrenched behind multiple layers of defense, where they displayed a collection of woven standards, ranks of proud looking tents, and the picketed horses of the cavalry belonging to King Orrin. Strong and imposing as they were, their numbers were a pale shadow of the force that opposed them.

The army of the Empire was a black mass upon the northern half of the plain, easily several miles wide and unabashedly much larger than that of the Varden. It was impossible to distinguish individual soldiers, for they blended together in their sheer numbers. Between the two armies was an empty span of just over two miles. This plain, and all that around it, was pocked with countless craters and ragged scars in which tongues of sickly green flames flickered. The ugly smoke that drifted from these wounds dulled the sunlight and gave the entire area a diluted and pale appearance.

As the dragons emerged over the no-man's-land that separated the armies, they twisted and dove towards the southern encampment of the Varden, so as to be exposed to enemy eyes and spellcasters for as little time as possible. Eragon reached out with his mind to detect possible hostile minds of enemy magicians, and prepared to counter their own probing touches.

Instead, he felt the sudden panic that gripped many of the Varden's sentinels, who he realized had never before seen the dragons that were Saphira and Auron. Fear overrode their common sense, and a flock of barbed arrows arched up to intercept them.

Reaching for his magic, Eragon raised his hand and cried, "_Letta orya thorna!_" The arrows fired at Saphira froze in mid-aid, and he sent them away with a lazy flick of his wrist. On their right, Auron was forced to roll and dive steeper to avoid the barbs heading for him, as he had no use of magic in his dragon body. His wings snapped open and he performed a backward corkscrew to dodge the last few arrows, ignoring the massive bellow of panic from his passenger.

Both dragons dropped the last hundred feet as quickly as they could, before flaring their wings and alighting on the ground in a running stop. "Barzul!" Orik cursed, loosening the straps and jumping from Auron's shoulder as fast as he could. "Those thrice-blasted fools! I'll beat every one of them with my boot when I-". He trailed of in an impressive tirade as Auron tried to apologize for the rough ride.

_I had no choice! _he growled back softly. But the dwarf ignored him and stomped off towards into the gathering crowd around the two dragons and Eragon. The Rider came to stand in front of Saphira as the ranks of awestruck men stared at him and the sparkling dragons. From within the crowd, the hulking form of Fredric pushed his way forward, shouting at the men to return to their posts. "My apologies, Shadeslayer," he sighed. "The four of you were not hurt, were you?"

"No." Eragon surprised the weapon-master by requesting to see the men responsible. After Fredric led the trio to the gathered men, Eragon again shocked those present by praising their quick thinking, but told them to make sure to check their targets the next time they spotted a flying dragon.

From there, they were led to the rear of the encampment, where a large red pavilion flying the Varden's standard stood nestled against a fairly large outcropping of rock. Orik was already waiting for them, having shoved his way through the crowd and away from his memory of flying with Auron as fast as possible. The main flap was pulled back, and Eragon and Orik entered the pavilion. To the dragons, Fredric respectfully led them around to the side, where a much larger flap had been prepared in the event of their want to join the people inside.

A broad table took up the center of the grand and furnished tent. Nasuada stood at one end, leaning over the table and studying a pile of maps and scrolls. Eragon's stomach knotted when he saw Arya standing next to her. Both women were dressed in their own battle-wear. The dark-skinned young woman turned her head towards the newcomers, and whispered, "Eragon?"

The young Rider was unprepared for just how glad he was to see her, and his knotted stomach relaxed significantly. A broad smile made its was across his face as he twisted his hand over his chest in the symbol of fealty and bowed slightly. "At your service, My Lady."

"Eragon!" This time, the delight and joy were evident in Nasuada's voice as she walked over and gave Eragon a brief hug, which was returned without hesitation. Even Arya seemed to be pleased at his appearance. Pulling back, Nasuada swept the opening behind him, then turned to him in question. "Saphira? Auron?"

_Here, My Lady, _Auron chuckled as a large section of the wall to their right was lifted and the two dragons crouched inside. They were too large to fit inside completely, and so only their shoulders and chests actually lay inside the pavilion. Saphira pressed up against Auron as they both greeted Nasuada and Arya warmly. Nasuada came up and gave the silver dragon a small embrace around his snout, to which he responded by gently pushing back against her. _It's good to see you are well._

"And you, my friend." She reached out and stroked Saphira's cheek briefly, before turning back to Eragon. "Now, what has happened to you, Eragon? Everything about you seems different."

And so, Eragon began recounting all that had befallen them since leaving Farthen Dur so long ago. Due to his oath of secrecy regarding Oromis and Glaedr, he had to be vague about his training, but nevertheless tried to be as thorough in the account of his skills as possible. He told of the changes he and Auron had undergone due to the magic of the Blood-Oath ceremony, resulting in Eragon's altered appearance. Nasuada inquired about his scar that had been left by Durza, but Eragon proudly reassured her that he was better than before. A few more sentences served to end his story, telling of his scrying of the Varden and the decision to return.

Nasuada stood at the table and absorbed every word. "You have changed much in the time you were gone, Eragon." A ghost of a smile graced her features as she turned to the two dragons. Saphira had her head resting against Auron's shoulder as they listened to the conversation, and unseen by those inside the pavilion, their entwined tails twitched contently behind them. "But I daresay you were not the only one who appears to have grown up." At this, the silver dragon raised a bony eyebrow as Nasuada stared at him and Saphira, looking over their shoulder as if looking for something.

_What? _Auron asked, defensively. He knew that his and Saphira's relationship had been no secret to Ajihad and Nasuada. So too, had been known Auron's nervousness and hesitation regarding his feelings towards Saphira, and how their unofficial courtship in Tronjheim signified the two dragons' growing devotion to each other. Between Nasuada and her father, they had discussed the possibility of the dragons procreating, and that the Varden may be blessed with the next generation of free dragons. In fact, it had been a secret hope of Ajihad for just such a development, for it may be another turning point in the struggle against the Empire.

Now, Nasuada's grin became cheeky. "Nothing," she said in mock innocent voice. "I just thought, seeing as how autumn had arrived after the past many weeks, that I might see one or more smaller dragons accompanying their happy parents. Apparently, it looks like _someone _failed to step up to the challenge."

Auron's scaled face showed a slight tinge of scarlet and his large jaw dropped slightly in surprise, as Nasuada, Eragon and even Saphira chuckled at the implied meaning. Even normally stoic and composed Arya was fighting to stop a smile from flitting across her face. _That's not true, _he snorted, as Saphira nipped his cheek. _I'll have you know things worked out just fine for us._

"Did they now?" the young woman countered, her grin still evident and eyes still roaming over the lack of expected younglings.

Before Auron could retort, Saphira silenced him with a gentle nip on the neck, and answered for him. _He did indeed 'rise to the challenge', Nasuada. I shall not go into detail, but suffice to say, he is officially mine. At another time, we shall discuss this further. _At that, a knowing smile graced the dark-skinned woman's face, and she nodded. Auron merely huffed and averted his gaze, a small blush still evident on his scales. He knew the importance, and inherent curiosity, of his mating with Saphira in regards to the effect it would have on the Varden, but the insinuation that he had been...unable to commit...was rather embarrassing. Granted, the fact that he and Saphira were not having children may cause some to think they were not serious, but the idea that he had gotten 'cold feet' was just insulting.

Stifling her chuckling, Nasuada addressed Orik and asked him of his time in Ellesmera, to which he responded with a few short anecdotes. His intent to withhold the bulk of his observations for his king was evident, but he nevertheless answered all her queries. After that, she informed Orik that several members of the Ingeitum were present and helping with the Varden's fortifications, and that he was free to join them. With a hearty slap to Eragon's side, he strode out of the pavilion in search of his comrades. Before more than a moment had passed, a slight commotion rose from outside the tent entrance, causing those inside to turn and try to glimpse at what was going on. A minute later, the flap was thrust open again, and another figure strode briskly into the pavilion.

Garbed in fine dwarven mail and her golden hair shining just as bright, Orianna broke into a elated cry of joy as soon as her eyes landed on Eragon and Auron.

* * *

><p><em>Mother!<em> the silver dragon roared happily, and she all but ran towards him. The woman never flinched as she wrapped her arms around her son's broad snout in the warmest embrace she could muster. Auron's humming filled the pavilion as he returned the affection with gentle nuzzling.

"Oh my son, how I have missed you," she whispered, holding his head tightly. To any other group of people, the sight of a woman embracing a dragon may have been strange, but the only looks on the faces of Eragon, Arya and Nasuada were ones of warm understanding. At his side, Saphira hummed in unison with her mate, his feelings of happiness and love spilling over their mental connection. Seeing him so elated caused her own heart to soar, not only for his happiness, but to see the woman that she had come to see as a mother figure as well.

Still holding Auron's scaly snout, Orianna turned her head to Nasuada. "Why didn't you tell me they had returned?" Her tone was not unkind, but there was a small trace of annoyance in her words.

"They only just arrived, Orianna," Nasuada said with a dip of her head in apology. "I was about to send word for you with Orik as he left."

"No matter," the golden-haired woman relented. She let go of Auron's snout and came over to warmly grip Eragon's shoulders. "You three are back, and safe, and that is all I need."

_It is good to see you as well, Orianna, _Saphira hummed, and received a loving stroke upon her cheek.

"You as well, my daughter," Orianna smiled, happily addressing the dragoness with her new title. She looked questioningly at the silver dragon that was her son. "At least, I _assume_ I can call you that?" Orianna lifted her head to peer around the dragons' huddled forms, her eyes searching. In an instant, her demeanor changed, and she regarded her son with a slightly huffed expression, her hands on her hips. "Auron! I'm surprised at you!"

_What? Why? _he snorted, suddenly worried something was wrong.

"All these weeks later, and you have yet to take this seriously? I thought you cared for her!"

Auron looked to his sapphire mate in confusion, then his shoulders slumped as the realization hit him and he sighed in exasperation. Orianna too was pointing out the lack of evidence to his and Saphira's union, and thought her son unable to commit. _Mother, _he whined childishly. _Its not like that. We **are **serious...and together. _His mother gestured to the empty space behind them, as if pointing out the non-existent hatchlings. Auron huffed again. _I know! But that's...complicated._

Arching her eyebrows, the woman turned to Saphira. "Saphira, is he telling the truth? Has he-"

_Yes, _the dragoness thrummed, trying not to laugh at her mate's embarrassment. _He is fully committed to me. And yes, he honorably rose to the challenge during the first week of autumn. _She rubbed her head against Auron's, still fighting back her laughter at his grumbling. _He remained true to his word, his heart...and me. _

"Good," Orianna said flatly. "I had hoped I taught you properly, Auron." The silver dragon remained silent, and Eragon hid a smile behind his hand. Love Auron and support his union with Saphira as much as he did, it was still humorous for Eragon to see the flustered young male put on the spot by all the women who had come to expect so much of him in his commitment to the dragoness he loved. It gave him a welcome distraction from his own internal turmoil regarding Arya.

Clearing her throat, Nasuada wiped the smile off of her own face and attempted to being a semblance of maturity back into the air. "Eragon, I believe it time I introduced you and the others to King Orrin and his nobles." With that, she strode out of the pavilion and gestured for them to follow.

As they left Nasuada's command tent, Eragon tried to position himself so that he could talk with Arya, but when he neared her, she quickened her pace until she was level with Nasuada. The elven woman never once looked at him as they walked, an action that caused him more pain than any time his back had. Saphira gently nudged his shoulder in understanding, and consoled him with her mind. Next to them, Auron and Orianna talked eagerly with one another, each telling of what had transpired over the past weeks and months.

They soon arrived at another large pavilion, this one white and yellow, and flying the standard of Surda. Once they were granted entrance, Eragon was astonished to find table after table of beakers, alembics, retorts and just about every other piece of equipment one might find in the possession of someone fully absorbed in the pursuit of science. Among the tangled piles of glass stood several dozen men, all dressed in fine clothes and armor, and in their midst, the man Eragon assumed was King Orrin.

_I don't think the two of you will fit in here, _he muttered to Saphira, indicating the multitude of tables and people.

_No matter, little one, _she answered. _Auron and I shall lay out here for now. We can still hear the goings-on. _As if to punctuate her words, she pushed Auron's side with her head, and made it clear she wanted them to lay down. Curling around her slightly smaller frame, Auron gave her a quick nuzzle, then resumed talking with his mother, who sat against his foreleg. Saphira merely lay her head on Auron's shoulder like before, enjoying the brief down time.

* * *

><p>Several minutes passed unnoticed, before Orianna was forced to excuse herself. Auron asked her to stay, but she insisted she must return to her duties. Upon arriving here in Surda, Orianna had roused and convinced Orrin to deepen his relations with the Varden in preparation for their joining the campaign against the Empire. Once the Varden had arrived from Farthen Dur, she had set about readying and preparing several ranks of warriors that Orrin and Nasuada had placed under her command. With her extensive experience and time spent with Brom, she was as adept as any military commander on the field, and the leader of the Varden did not hesitate to make use of that knowledge. With a gentle kiss upon his scaled brow, Orianna bade her son farewell for now and disappeared into the maze of tents and people.<p>

A sigh escaped the silver dragon, as he leaned back into Saphira's embrace. Seeing his mother again gave him some peace-of-mind, knowing that she was safe and here with them. Finally, all secrets between them were revealed, and they could now stand together with the Varden, as Brom would have wanted them to.

Auron's eyes lazily swept the area around them, taking in the several groups of people that had seemed to appear within the last little while. Despite the knowledge that their enemies lay camped less than three miles away, the awestruck people of the Varden still took the opportunity to gaze at the two dragons within their midst. Inside the pavilion, both he and Saphira were privy to the long-winded talks between Orrin and his nobles as they greeted Eragon and delved into talks and promises of meetings at their varied estates. The minutes passed and quickly gave way to more, and soon, almost an hour had passed.

Again sweeping the multitude of staring eyes around them, Auron lifted his head and gave a humorless chuckle to the cuddling dragoness beside him. _They certainly seem to be taking their time in there._

_Mmm...true, _she murmured, nuzzling his neck. _But I'm quite content to just lay here for a while._

_You do seem to be comfortable. _Another rumble of laughter escaped the silver male, but it was cut off when _another _new group of on-lookers appeared. He snorted and nudged Saphira's cheek. _Although, if this takes much longer, we might want to go and find some privacy._

Not noticing where his gaze and words were directed, Saphira lifted her head from her mate's neck and looked at him, clearly thinking of something else. _Really?_

_Aye, _Auron said, still eyeballing the bystanders. _It's hard to think of enjoying time with you here with all these prying eyes. _Unbeknownst to the male, Saphira's eyes shot open and she parted her jaws in a grin, as her stomach grew warm and knotted.

With a quick shuffle, Saphira sat up and began nipping at the straps of the saddle that wrapped around her belly. Auron finally turned his gaze to her, and gave a puzzled look at her actions. _What are you doing?_

_Trying to get this saddle off._

_Why?_

_Because, _she growled, both from frustration with the saddle and anticipation. _I don't want it to dig in when you're on my back. _

_When I'm on...__**Saphira**__! _Auron yelped, finally understanding what she was talking about. Unprepared for talk about this, his cheeks flushed slightly. _You're thinking about __**that**__? Here? Now?_

_You're the one that brought it up, _she thrummed, still gnawing at the straps. A spark entered her mind, and she whipped her head around to look at him. _You __**were **__thinking the same thing, right?_

_N-no! _he stammered, flustered. He jerked his head to the groups of people trying to look like they weren't standing around simply staring at the dragons. _I was talking about going somewhere else so we aren't stared at like some attraction!_

_Oh, _she lowered her head back to the ground, embarrassed. Then, she gave a growl of annoyance. _Well be more specific next time. You got me all worked up and anxious._

Auron was flabbergasted. _Saphira...how...how could you think of doing __**that**__ in the middle of all of the Varden?_

Now she simply huffed and pulled away from him slightly. _Well excuse me for wanting some alone time with my mate._

_And just where would we find the privacy to do that?_

_I don't know! _she snapped, clearly irritated that he had mistakenly gotten her hopes up. _If you really were serious, I could care less if we had to hide behind the pavilion, or fly into the clouds to do it. _

_Well...I..._the silver dragon stuttered. It wasn't that we was completely _against_ the idea, but the timing and location were all wrong. Being how he was, Auron had told Saphira that any time they _did _get intimate, he wanted it to be enjoyable and romantic for both of them, instead of making it seem like just an instinctual urge every now and then. Not to mention the awkwardness of trying to explain where they were going and why in this time before a potential battle.

_Forget it, _Saphira huffed, and tunred her head away. _You lost your chance now. _

The silver male rolled his eyes and let out a rather large sigh. Despite her often mature and wise demeanor, Saphira's youth showed through periodically. Even though they both possessed the inherent instincts and memories of the dragon race - that which gave all dragons the air of deep wisdom and maturity - Saphira was still less than a year old, and her juvenille behavior sometimes made him laugh. It was one of the many things that he fell for about her. Her personality was so dynamic; playfully and coy one minute, then serious and wise the next.

He was just about to try and say something, when Eragon and the others finally broke free of Orrin's pavilion and came over to the dragons. Eragon immediately noticed the rolling and confused feelings of his partners, and then tried not to laugh at what he found. He reached behind Saphira's jaw to give a consoling scratch, but she merely huffed again.

Eager to change the subject to _anything _else, Auron brought his head round to look at Nasuada. _Now what, My Lady? What shall we do?_

Nasuada eyed him and Eragon with a curious expression. "How do _you _two think you can best serve me, Auron? You and Eragon know your own abilities far better than I do." Even Arya watched them now, waiting to hear the response.

The Rider and Knight conferred privately for a few moments, mulling over their options. Then, Eragon spoke up once more. "I shall take control of Du Vrangr Gata, as they had once asked of me. I can organize them underneath Auron and I so that we can lead them into battle. Together, the group of us working in unison should give us the best chance against the magicians of the Empire." The silver dragon snorted and nodded his agreement.

The leader of the Varden tilted her head in acceptance. "An excellent idea." She turned to face Auron once more. "I take it that when the time comes, you will fight in your human body?"

_Aye, _he nodded again, ignoring the slight snort from Saphira. _Happy and adept as I am as a dragon, I believe it would be of more benefit if I had the use of my magic, both to help Eragon and Du Vrangr Gata, as well as in the battle itself. _

"Very well. I shall have you either fight alongside Eragon and Saphira, or with me, whichever you deem more appropriate." Another pair of nods from Rider and Knight acknowledged her statement.

_Is there a place where we can leave these bags? _Saphira interrupted with only a hint of annoyance. _I would prefer not to carry them or this saddle any longer than needed._

Nasuada told them that they could leave their supplies in her pavilion until she could arrange a tent to be erected for them. Also, she told Saphira that her armor had been brought from Tronjheim with them, and that it was waiting for her in the same place. Turning on her heel, she led the way back to her grand, red pavilion though the maze of tents between hers and Orrin's. The dragons rose to follow, and Eragon hid another small grin at how Saphira pointedly walked on the opposite side of him from Auron. The silver male tried to catch her eye, but she merely sniffed and ignored him, looking away.

Several yards later, just as they neared the command pavilion, they came across a small green tent accompanied by a picketed donkey. Off to the left, a large iron cauldron sat supported by a tripod that spanned one of the many rents in ground, the smoldering flames from within tickling the base of the large pot. All about the tent and cauldron were strung lines bearing a multitude of herbs, mushroom and other assorted plants. And attending the cauldron, wielding a long wood paddle with which she stirred the brew, was Angela the herbalist. At her feet was the were-cat, Solembum. Eragon veered slightly towards the tent, intending on greeting the mysterious witch they had last seen in Tronjheim, and the others wordlessly followed. Although still unsure of her true intentions and motives, Eragon could not help but be intrigued by the woman who seemed to always turn up whenever something interesting or important happened.

A short mew from the were-cat alerted her to their approaching guests. As they neared her, she studied Eragon and the dragons with guarded eyes and a stoic expression, her gaze drinking in every detail of the three beings in front of her. Eragon nodded politely as they came up to her, but maintained the silence, unsure of her mood. Several moments of stillness passed, as her vibrant green eyes roamed over the newcomers, before she settled on Auron and snorted, "Cold feet, eh?"

_Oh, for the love of..._Auron sagged and grumbled, as both Eragon and Nasuada tried not to laugh too loudly at his embarrassment, and even Arya fought back a smile. _Is everyone going to ask that same question as soon as they see us? _The constant assumption that "his sword had failed to perform in battle" was getting old **very** fast. Angela merely held his gaze, unimpressed, and raised a delicate eyebrow in indication she was waiting for an explanation. Growling in frustration, Auron finally lost his patience. _Yes, we mated! Repeatedly! Is everyone happy now? If it will please you all, I will gladly go into detail!_

"Well, since you offer-" a curt gesture from Nasuada halted Angela's smug words, and the herbalist closed her mouth into a wry smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The leader of the Varden struggled to compose her own face so as not to betray her amusement at Auron's flustered attitude. Still smirking, the witch turned her brilliant eyes to Eragon. "And what of you, Shadeslayer? Its nice to see you are more...'complete' then last time we spoke."

"You don't seem surprised."

"I have my sources," she shrugged, then strode up to Saphira to pat the dragoness on her jowls. "Good to see you, Saphira. You've grown." She looked between the dragoness and her silver mate, then gave her a mischevious and knowing wink.

_Well met indeed, Angela, _she hummed, then turned to nudge her still simmering mate playfully, although part of her enjoyed seeing his frustration; she was still slightly annoyed about earlier. Auron merely grumbled something unintelligible. Eragon exchanged several more pleasantries with the herbalist, until he made a passing mention of the multitude of equipment in Orrin's tent. The witch seemed to take great interest in this, and in no time at all, had gathered a collection of various plants from around her tent and strode off towards the white pavilion, absentmindedly dismissing her guests.

Eragon watched the short woman as she pushed through the group and made a bee-line for the Surdan leader's tent. _Talking with with her is always..._

_Different? _Saphira offered.

_Exactly. _He glanced over to Auron once more, then quickly looked away and stiffled a laugh. Apparently, Nasuada thought much the same, as after a few moments of awkward silence and soft grumbling from Auron, she once again beckoned her companions to accompany her back to her own pavilion. Along the way, neither Auron nor Saphira said a word, knowing full well they and their new relationship were now one of the main attractions of the Varden. Embarrasing as it was, it felt somewhat good to not have to hide it anymore.

* * *

><p>As they returned to the command tent and Nasuada disappeared inside, Eragon reached for Arya before she could follow. "<em>Wait,<em>" he said, using the ancient language.

The elven woman paused and looked back at him, her features betraying nothing. Auron and Saphira respectfully took a few steps back, so as to give them a bit of privacy. Their's was not the only relationship that was on the minds of the trio. Eragon took a deep breath before continuing. "Arya, I want to apologize for my actions and behavior during the Blood-Oath Celebration. I was not myself that night, nor was I thinking clearly on the matter."

"You will not do it again?"

"No, I..." he paused, and then swallowed his wounded pride. "Arya, I consider you a close friend, even if my actions suggested something more. I have no wish to make you uncomfortable, nor do I believe it wise to pursue such feelings, real or simply the effect of the elven magic." Even though his blood had burned in Ellesmera at the thought of her, and his stomach knotted during their fleeting contact in Tronjhiem, the young Rider had come to accept that there was a large distance between them...maybe too large.

Arya's expression softened. "I did not do what I did to hurt you, Eragon. You must understand that."

"I do," he admitted grudgingly. "I value your friendship too highly to risk it for anything else."

Now, a slight smile made its way onto her soft features. "I value yours as well, Eragon." For a moment, the two shared a quiet moment of genuine companionship. They exchanged a few more pleasantries on his flight from Du Weldenvarden, but speaking in the ancient language, it was hard for Eragon to dance around his true inner turmoil regarding the elven princess. Several more mintutes passed before the sound of Nasuada's voice from inside the pavilion beckoned Arya. She turned towards the entrance flap. "We are needed elsewhere, Eragon. The battle is surely soon to take place." The elf paused halfway into the gloomy tent, and looked over her shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Shadeslayer." Then she was gone.

Equal parts dismay and relief rooted Eragon to the spot. Aye, he had reconciled with Arya over the state of their friendship, but still felt a slight loss at accepting his decision of his relationship towards the elven princess. Her words in the glade that night still stung, but so did the truth behind them. Perhaps they destined to be no more than close friends.

A gentle touch of Auron's nose to his shoulder made him start slightly. _That couldn't have been easy, Eragon, but you did the right thing. _

_I know. _He leaned against the silver dragon, grateful for his brother's companionship and comfort.

_Come on you two, _Saphira snorted. _You can't stand there forever, and this saddle is starting to itch. _Her Rider went to her side and undoing the set of buckles that held the saddle upon her back. As the collection of bags and saddle fell from her back, she stretched and rolled her shoulder. _Much better, _she hummed. Eragon repeated the action on Auron, and soon both saddles and sets of bags lay on the ground in a jumbled heap. He pulled out both his and Auron's garments of war, garbing himself in his own armor and hanging Auron's attire and swords in their rigging from a spike on his neck.

Depositing the remainder of the supplies and equipment inside the pavilion, the Rider looked to his two draconic companions. _While I am speaking with Trianna, what do you two plan on doing?_

_If it is alright, little one, _Saphira hummed and brushed her snout against his shoulder. _I would appreciate lying down for a while longer, to rest from our flight here._

Eragon nodded his head. _Very well. I hopefully shouldn't be too long speaking with Du Vrangr Gata. Where will you be? _The dragoness lifted her head to gaze around the maze of tents, before settling on the one beside them.

_Nasuada's pavilion is large enough for us to have some privacy. We shall be...there,_ she indicated a patch of ground behind the red command tent, nestled between the tent itself and an outcropping of rock. It was secluded enough that the two dragons would be mostly shielded from view and the prying eyes of any passers-by.

At the mention of privacy, Auron's eyes shot up once more, thinking Saphira was still intent on being 'alone' together. As Eragon gave them both a warm rub on the snout and then departed, the silver dragon gave his mate a careful look. _You aren't still thinking of...**that**, are you?_

_No, _she grunted defensively and smacked him with her tail lightly. _You've already killed my mood for that. _She relented after a moment, and rubbed her neck against his. _I truly do wish to simply rest for a short while. As Arya said, a battle may be upon us at any time. We will need to be rested and ready. _

_Fair enough, _he admitted, as she led him to their chosen spot. He padded ahead of her and lay down, a wing lifted in invitation, one which she eagerly accepted. Snuggling back into his warm, muscled side, she purred and nuzzled behind his jaw, finding her favorite spot. Her silver mate rumbled in response, tightening his wing around her, and lay his head down so she could rest hers atop it. Despite being in the middle of several thousands of soldiers and a battlefield, the two dragons contentedly cuddled up close to each other, enjoying the brief calm before the storm.

_Auron? _Saphira whispered, nuzzling his cheek.

_Mm?_

_Are you scared?_ Her voice echoed the same worry and concern from the stillness before the battle at Farthen Dur.

_Of course I am, _he admitted, lifting his head to press up against hers. _Only a fool would have absolutely no fear before battle. _He rubbed his muzzle with hers, wrapping her mind with as much comfort and warmth he would. He knew he was scared, and despite all her bravado, he knew she was too. _But I'm here, _he whispered. _I'll always be here for you._

Saphira sighed and let him nuzzle her, feeling the warmth and love from him completely surround her. Here, in his loving embrace, and his and Eragon's minds deeply linked with hers, the desolate battlefield suddenly didn't seem so unappealing. She brushed her lipless mouth along his, silently asking for a kiss. He never hesitated, pushing his maw against hers and allowing their tongues to touch and caress each others.

It lasted only a second or two, but that was all that was needed. Auron pulled back and nudged her nose again. _Now, get some rest, my mate. I don't want to embarrass you by felling more enemies than you because you're tired. You might owe me another dinner._

She snorted and laughed. _Cute, _she rumbled, and lay her head down on his neck, letting herself relax.

_But you're on._


	37. Preparing for War

**Reviewer: Are you EVER going to get to the battle?**

**Me: Yes, I'm getting there. But I wanted a tense/fluffy chapter or two leading into it, to build up the suspense. After all, ALOT of things go down in this battle, and not just what you're expecting either. (*wink*)**

**I'm debating whether or not to make another, small lead-up and have the battle self-contained, or just do it all in one.**

**Meh, lets see how far I get with these next parts. I'll decide as I go. **

* * *

><p>While Saphira and Auron rested behind Nasuada's pavilion to recuperate after their long flight here, Eragon sought out the tent belonging to the Varden's force of magicians; Du Vrangr Gata. He almost had a difficult time finding it, as it was well hidden from view behind a spur of rocks, and very few people actually knew its location. Although, for Eragon, he could simply extend his mind out and feel the touch of a number of people with magic. They were the easiest to spot; they were the ones who could sense his touch and quickly withdrew out of fear.<p>

As he finally approached the black colored tent, the entrance flap flew open and he raised an eyebrow in surprise as Trianna stalked out, cloak rolled to her elbows to prepare to use magic. Clustered behind her was a group of frightened, yet determined looking spell-casters, some of whom he knew from Farthen Dur. The sorceress stopped in her tracks, and favored Eragon with the same shocked expression the others had at notice of his altered appearance. "Shadeslayer," she muttered, then regained her composure, lowering her arms. "You should have informed us sooner that you had returned. We had been preparing to possibly confront a mighty foe."

"I did not mean to upset you," Eragon said, "but the others and I needed to report to Nasuada and King Orrin."

"And why have you graced us with your presence now? Before, you never had anything to do with us," she said, eyes narrowing. The suspicion in her voice was evident.

Eragon took a breath. "I have come to take command of Du Vrangr Gata." Several spell-casters muttered amongst themselves at the announcement, and Trianna visibly stiffened. The Rider felt several of the magicians attempt to probe his mind, and instead of throwing up his barriers, he retaliated with a harsh jab of his own mind. The signal must have made its point, as two magicians noticeably flinched and averted their eyes, the probes disappearing.

"Who ordered this?" Trianna demanded.

"Nasuada," Eragon said, now fully aware of the confrontational tone. The sorceress argued that the leader of the Varden has no direct control over her and her fellow magicians. They helped the Varden of their own free will. "I'm surprised to hear that, after everything Nasuada, her father, and the Varden themselves have done for you." His adopted a slightly harder tone. "It might give the impression that you no longer wanted the support and protection that we offer."

Trianna straightened, and allowed a defensive tone to enter her voice. "You refused my offer, Shadeslayer. I thought you made it clear then you wish nothing to do with us." Trying to maintain his patience, Eragon simply claimed they were unable to do so at the time. Although true he, Auron and Saphira would be needed in the battle, he also felt it right to be in collaboration with the Varden's spellcasters. With his and Auron's help, they could become that much more effective.

The sorceress wasn't giving up so easily. She pointed out that Eragon and Auron had been practicing magic for less than a year, while she and the others have devoted their entire lives to their art. She asked him curtly exactly what his plan was. The Rider stated that he would get them to join minds and seek out enemy magicians. Once found, he and the Knight would add their combined strength to theirs, to crush the enemy's defenses and slay the troops they were protecting.

"It's a good plan," one the spellcasters interjected.

The look Trianna gave him could have frozen steam. "Since the Twins died, **I **have led Du Vrangr Gata. Under my leadership, we have provided the means to fund our war effort, sought out the assassins known as the Black Hand, and many more services to benefit the Varden. I do not boast when I say these have been no mean feats, and am sure I – we – can continue to produce such results. Why then does Nasuada seek to replace me?"

Several facts clicked into place now. _She has grown accustomed to power,_ Eragon mused. _More than that, she thinks my replacing her is a sign of Nasuada's criticism of her leadership._ Realizing her had to resolve this quickly without further alienating the sorceress, he finally said, "I did not come here to cause affront. I came her looking for your help." His voice was level and steady, but he kept his eyes on Trianna. "Auron and I are strong, yes. Together with Saphira we could no doubt defeat many magicians in the Empire's army. But we cannot protect everyone in the Varden...we cannot _be _everywhere. And should the Empire's spellcasters join forces against us, then even we may be hard-pressed to overcome their attacks."

"You _have _done well, Trianna," he went on. "And I am not here to usurp you. But, as a fellow magician, I need to work with all of you. And – as a Rider – I may also need to give orders. You will retain your autonomy, and I will indeed need your counsel. But we need to work together."

The young woman paused clearly thinking about his words. Then, she bowed. "Of course, Shadeslayer. To have you lead Du Vrangr Gata would be an honor."

So, for the next few hours, Eragon talked with every member of Du Vrangr Gata, trying to learn just where they stood in terms of viability. Almost a whole third were specialized in healing, to which Eragon gave them a series of new spells to memorize and sent them on their way. The rest he organized in a clear chain of command under him and Trianna, whom he appointed his lieutenant. He tried to meld the collection of personalities into a focused, single-minded force...which was easier said than done. Nonetheless, he strove to make the best effort he could.

The sun began to sink low in the sky when a runner sent by Nasuada found him and informed him that the leader of the Varden requested his presence at once. After gleaning a promise from Du Vrangr Gata that they would be ready and waiting for him to call, Eragon strode quickly through the maze of tents to the command pavilion.

Overhead, flocks of gore crows and ravens began to gather over the no-man's land.

* * *

><p>It took but a few short minutes for Eragon to reach Nasuada's pavilion. Pushing aside the entrance flap, he immediately saw the rest of his companions had gathered. Arya stood next to Nasuada, who was in conversation with Jormundur and several other commanders, Orianna included. Auron and Saphira lay with their heads and shoulders inside the pavilion, their gazes careful and guarded. They reached out and joined with Eragon's mind, and he could feel their unease about something. Before he could ask, the dark skinned leader of the Varden spotted him. "Ah, Eragon. Good."<p>

"What is your bidding, My Lady?"

She hesitated slightly. "Our scouts have reported a gathering of some several hundred Kull that approaches from the southwest."

Eragon felt his blood go cold, and instantly knew this is what Saphira and Auron were uneasy about. _Urgals!_ he exclaimed.

_Its not quite what you think, little one, _Saphira said, looking towards Nasuada as she did so. Eragon shifted his own gaze to his liege, curious.

"They are flying a white flag, and have asked to speak with me," she said slowly. The young Rider retorted that they were brutes, incapable of any type of diplomacy, and that it would be better for all if they were to eliminate the monsters here and now. Nasuada hung her head slightly at his words, whispering, "After all your training, you are still blinded. Indeed your tutelage is incomplete." Then, in a louder voice for all to hear, "I fought in Farthen Dur. I've seen the atrocities the Urgals have committed...and yet, have seen our men do the same. I will not ignore what has been done in the past, but neither can I ignore the potential for more allies against the Empire. No, in this, I am adamant. We _will_ speak."

_Say something, you two! _Eragon pleaded in frustration.

_No. Your mind is clouded on this issue, _Saphira snorted irritably.

_Not without good reason! They are nothing more than viscous animals._

_And yet, _she said in a defensive tone. _Many believe the same thing about dragons._

Eragon looked at her in disbelief. _Auron? _he asked, turning to the silver male beside her.

The large dragon was silent for a few heartbeats. He too had witnessed the ferocity and savagery of the Urgals more than once. _I am inclined to agree with you, Eragon, _he said slowly. _But...Nasuada's words ring true. _He shuffled on his belly slightly._ I think maybe we should see this through. Besides, with us, Saphira, and all these guards, meeting with a single Kull should be manageable. _

The Rider grit his teeth in frustration, but held his tongue, knowing he had been overruled. Nasuada had made her decision, and signaled that she wanted the meeting. Her guards tied back the front and side panel of the pavilion, allowing all to see. Saphira moved closer to Eragon in a stance of protectiveness, while Auron rose and crouched around Nasuada's high-backed chair, showing his large muscular body to whomever looked towards them in a show of strength and intimidation. His broad snout came to lay under her right arm, and the young woman touched his brow in a sign of gratitude. Orianna stood next to her son's large head, whist Eragon stood at Nasuada's left hand. Jormundur and the other commanders arranged themselves into two parallel lines so that anyone approaching had to walk between them.

Less than five minutes later, a great uproar was heard as jeers and insults were directed at the hulking figure approaching the leader and her companions. A single Kull stalked towards them, eight-and-a-half feet tall and bearing the strong, proud features of his race. His thickly muscled physique and grand horns showed his brute strength, while his composed face spoke of temperance. The Urgal stopped before the eaves of the pavilion, and eyed the gathered beings before him. His yellow irises roamed over the two dragons, and his fangs bared slightly in recognition of a worthy foe. Nasuada felt the scaled skin beneath her right arm rumble lightly, as Auron let out a small growl. A gentle stroke from Orianna's hand to the side of his neck caused him to stop, but the silver's dragon's eyes never left the Kull, and his lips twitched, his own fangs showing partially. The leader of the Varden shouted for quiet from her warriors, and the camp fell silent, waiting for the Urgal to make the next move.

The Kull lifted his bulging arms and bellowed fiercely at Nasuada. Instantly, a menagerie of weapons were pointed at him, but he paid them no mind, and continued his roar until his lungs were dry. A stiff hand from Nasuada kept Auron's snout on the ground, the large male tensing and preparing to pounce. Then, the Urgal growled in his thick, guttural accent. "What treachery be this, Lady Nightstalker? I thought humans had more honor than this; I was promised safe passage."

Eragon wanted to bite his tongue, but his duty to Nasuada overrode his personal feelings. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "Do not take offense. This is how they greet their war chiefs."

"The elves taught you this?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of the Kull.

"Aye,"

"What else did they tell you?"

Eragon gave a small shrug, even though she could not see him. "A great deal," he admitted.

Then, she raised her voice and addressed the Urgal. "The Varden are unlike Galbatorix and the Empire. We uphold our word; you shall not be harmed. You may speak your mind and fear no danger as long as we speak under the council of truce."

The Kull grunted and raised his bony chin higher, exposing his throat. Eragon recognized it as a gesture of friendship; to lower one's head meant the Urgal intended to ram you. "I am Nar Garzhvog of the Bolvek tribe." He seemed to chew on his words before spitting them out. "I speak for my people." He told of how his kind thrived since the Fall, and now their numbers were so large, their land sould not support them. This was why a pact was made with Galbatorix. But the Black King betrayed them; left them broken and weakened after the defeat at Farthen Dur, and was responsible for the death of Nar Garzhvog's mate. "We are fewer now," he grunted. "But we will fight with you, Lady Nightstalker, if you let us."

"What are your terms? Surely you must want something in return."

Nar Garzhvog snarled. "Blood. Galbatorix's blood. And should his Empire fall, land for breeding and growing, land to avoid further conflict between our peoples."

By the expression on her face, and the determined look in her eyes, Eragon knew her decision even before she spoke. Jormundur quickly voiced his concern, but Nasuada waved him off. She asked Eragon if they would keep their word, to which the Rider reluctantly answered that they would. "Very well, Nar Garzhvog. You may assemble your people along the eastern flank of our forces, and we shall discuss the terms of our pact."

The Kull clapped his fists to his brow, and nodded slightly. "You are a wise Herndall, Lady Nightstalker. I look forward to see if you have the same fire in battle." With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the camp. Nasuada rose and proclaimed to the gathered Varden that anyone who dares attack the Urgals would be punished as if they attacked another human.

Eragon saw King Orrin approaching rapidly, an obvious look of displeasure upon his face, and he nearly shouted at Nasuada. "Is it true you just met with an Urgal? What is the meaning-"

His sentence was cut off by a sentry running forth and shouting that a messenger approached from the Empire. Forgetting his thought, the King joined Nasuada as she hurried towards the forefront of the army. Eragon leaped into pace beside her, while Auron and Saphira strode swiftly alongside, their heavy footfalls shaking the ground. When the group skidded to a halt at the ramparts, trenches and rows of pikes that protected the Varden's leading edge, Eragon glimpsed a lone soldier atop a black horse riding towards them.

The soldier came to a stop thirty yards from the gauntlet of defenses. "By refusing Galbatorix's generous offer of surrender," he shouted. "You have chosen death as your fate. There shall be no more negotiation! If it is war you wish for, then that is what it shall be. So flee, I say, or suffer the doom of your herald." From his rucksack, he flung the severed head of the Varden's messenger into the crowd of gathered rebels, and stood glaring at Nasuada for a moment more, before turning his steed around and galloping back to his comrades.

Eragon looked over at his leader, and felt a small chill run down his spine at the steel in her eyes. In a calm voice, she said, "Auron? Saphira?" Two gentle snorts acknowledged her, and Nasuada narrowed her eyes. "Give him our answer."

Planting their forepaws atop the ramparts, both dragons sucked in a deep breath and cut loose with a pair of long, ferocious roars. Like the Urgal, they bellowed loud and defiant at the top of their lungs, screaming their challenge to the Empire. The draconic war-cry made the hair on the back of Eragon's neck stand up, and he saw Nasuada shiver as well.

The messenger's stallion shrieked in fright, and jerked so hard it slipped and fell to the side. Both rider and mount disappeared into a flash of green fire that chose that precise moment to flare from the vent before them.

The Varden added their own cheers to the fading roars of their dragons, before Nasuada clapped her hands and drew their attention once more. "They will attack at dawn, most likely. Eragon, gather Du Vrangr Gata and prepare for battle. I will have orders for you and Auron within the hour." She turned and took King Orrin by the arm, and began talking fast about a plan.

_Bring them on, _Auron said icily, his claws kneading the ground as he snarled at the gathered army of the Empire.

Beside him, Saphira flashed her own fangs. _They will all burn. _

* * *

><p>Night had finally fallen on the plains, and the cloud of thick smoke hanging over the land block out the stars and moon, covering the area in near complete darkness. The only exceptions were the sporadic glow of the peat-fires and the thousands of torches lit by each army.<p>

Eragon fastened the final piece of Saphira's armor to her tail, and reached out with his mind to check in with the members of Du Vrangr Gata. Both he and the spellcasters had familiarized themselves with the touch of each others mind, so as to recognize it in the heat of battle. Next to him, Saphira lay with her head on Auron's now human shoulder whilst her mate gently stroked her bare chin. Neither said anything, simply communicating with thoughts and emotions as they waited silently.

"Hello Orik," Eragon said suddenly, and all three turned to see said dwarf climbing up the low slab of rock he and his companions rested on. The dwarf came to Eragon's side and favored him with a skeptical expression.

"How did you know it was me? I was keeping myself shrouded."

Auron spoke up from beside Saphira's large head. "The touch of friend's mind is hard to forget." He turned and offered the dwarf a wide grin, which was returned without pause. "What brings you here?"

"Thought you might appreciate some company," Orik shrugged, plopping down beside the two humans. "That, and I came to tell you you won't be alone out there. Mine kinsmen from Durgrimst Ingeitum and I shall fight alongside you, so that you three can concentrate on finding those blasted magicians instead of worrying about a sword through the gut."

_Thank you, Orik, _Saphira hummed. _I worry enough as it is about these two. _As if to punctuate her statement, she gave both Eragon and Auron a gentle lick on their cheeks. _And it will be good to fight alongside family. _He simply grunted in acknowledgment, the tip of his nose reddening at her warm words.

Then, Eragon piped up again, asking what the dwarf thought of Nasuada's pact with the Urgals. To his surprise, Orik was actually for the alliance. It may not be the most desirable situation, but he agreed with what their leader had said; they needed allies. After that, all four lapsed into relative silence. Eragon tried to distract himself by oiling Saphira's molded saddle, polishing his hauberk, and checking in with the members of Du Vrangr Gata, anything to take his mind of the anxiety of waiting for battle. Orik had dozed off, and he looked over to his other two companions.

Like Eragon, the dragoness and her mate with wrestling with their own worries and tension of the upcoming bloodshed. Saphira gently rubbed her muzzle against Auron's neck and jaw, trying to comfort him just as much as herself. _Whatever happens, _she whispered. _Just promise you come back to me._

_I promise, _he said, turning to face her. _Remember; it'd take a sea of fire to keep me from coming back to you._ Unashamed of showing her affection to her mate amidst the gathered soldiers, she brushed her lipless mouth against his, and he softly returned the kiss. Saphira hummed, and pushed into him harder, enveloping him with every amount of love she could, feeling him stroke her cheek warmly. Auron let out a small hum himself, as he felt Saphira's tongue dart out and catch his lips, and he deepened the kiss. Thankfully, apart from Eragon, the darkness of the surrounding battlefield obscured their comrades' vision enough that he didn't give the open display of affection a second thought. It lasted a few moments more, before Saphira pulled her tongue from her mate's smaller mouth and licked his face a last time.

_Funny, _he mused. _At one time, kissing a dragon might have sounded odd to me. _Saphira chuckled and bumped her nose with his.

_Come back alive and you'll get more than that, _she growled. He gave another soft peck to her snout before settling back against her chest and she snuggled her head into his lap. Eragon suppressed a chuckle and rolled his eyes, but he did not berate their behavior, and came to sit next to Auron in Saphira's embrace, the dragoness snuggling him in close as well.

The three fell silent again until, over an hour later, they sensed someone approaching from across the divide that separated the two armies. To their surprise, they found it to be none other than Angela and Solembum, who darted and clambered over the multitude of defenses that protected the Varden's forefront. Eragon nudged Orik awake, and together the four approached the witch warily. "Out for a walk?" the young Rider quipped suspiciously.

The herbalist allowed herself a small chuckle. "Hmph, not bad, although rather predictable." She paused as Solembum shifted to his form of a human boy, and she handed him a set of clothes and a small dagger. "Can I do something for you?" she said, turning back to her welcoming committee.

"What were you doing out there?" Orik growled.

"Oh, this and that. You know how it is."

"Do we?" Eragon asked, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Hopefully," she jabbed. "Otherwise you obviously don't know me that well." Seeing that all four looked at her with a level and unamused expression, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I was doing my part to help defeat the Empire. Not as exciting as running around with a sword, but it should get the job done nonetheless."

"You can start making sense any time now," Auron snorted, but with a hint of a smile.

Angela noticed, and favored him with one of her own. "I could, but then I wouldn't intrigue you as much. Oh, and before you threaten do so, Master Dwarf, don't bother thinking of dragging me to Nasuada. She gave me her permission to do my little errand."

Gnashing his teeth, unamused, Orik challenged, "So you say,"

"So _I _say," a voice spoke up from behind them. Turning to face their leader, Eragon let a snarl of contempt cross his face as he saw the four large Kull standing with her, and made no attempt to hide it. Both he and Auron greeted her accordingly, as did Angela before she moved over to stand a small distance from Saphira.

Nasuada motioned for Eragon and Auron to join her off to the side. Looking more pointedly at Eragon, she said, "I need you to put aside your prejudice for a moment and hear what I have to say." A curt not from both and she continued. "Alright. I am doing everything I can to enure our victory in this battle. But any effort is in vain and worthless if you," she poked Eragon in the chest, "or _you,_" another poke to Auron, "are killed. Do you understand me?" Both youths nodded again. "It is unlikely the Mad King should show himself here, as I doubt he considers us a big enough threat. But that does not negate the danger, and I can at least keep you two from meeting the wrong end of a sword. I heard what the dwarves intend to do and I thought of a way to improve upon it." She gestured to the Kull nearby. "I have asked Garzhvog and three of his finest rams to be your guards as long as they agreed – and they have – to allow you to examine their minds for treachery."

Eragon went rigid and Auron's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You can't be serious," the Rider retorted.

"I am," she said, her voice just as hard as her gaze. "I had hoped you could see past your hate. What else would you have me do in my position." When neither youth said anything, she sighed and gave them a slight look of disappointment. "If anyone has a right to hold a grudge against the Urgals, it is I. They took my father from me. But I cannot deny what may be best for the Varden."

_I agree, _Saphira snorted in their minds without prompting. _You are being foolish, little one._

_Foolish to not want a Kull to watch our backs?_

_No, but to refuse help, no matter its origin. What would Oromis say?_

Between hers and Nasuada's words, both youths traded a glance of acceptance. "Alright," Eragon acquiesced. "But will you promise me that, after this battle, you won't make me work with and Urgal again?"

Nasuada shook her head. "Not when it might hurt you, or the Varden." She paused for a moment, and looked at her two vassals – her friends – carefully. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

She favored them with a neutral smile. "In the event of my death, I have chosen you as my successor, Eragon. Should anything happen to me, I suggest you rely on Jormudur's advice – his experience and intelligence is an asset I myself have valued highly. And I would expect you to place the welfare of those underneath you above all else."

Her statement caught them both off guard. To offer Eragon what she valued most was the ultimate act of trust between them. The two youths dropped their misgivings and tension, awestruck by her confidence in them. "I could only dream to be as good of leaders as you and Ajihad," Eragon said solemnly. "Indeed...you honor me, Nasuada."

She reached out and cupped the young Rider's cheek gently. "Yes, I do." Then, she turned and rejoined the others.

Auron stared after her, astonished by her statement. Then, with a slight smirk, he turned to his friend. "If you are expecting me to start bowing or calling you 'sir', you can forget it." Eragon's only reply was a playful punch to his shoulder.

"We'll see."

Still slightly dumbstruck by her actions, Eragon and Auron slowly walked back to Saphira, where Nar Garzhvog and his rams waited. Privately, they conversed between them. _You were strangely quiet about this whole idea, _Eragon muttered to his friend.

Auron shrugged almost imperceptibly. _There is not much more to say on the matter, is there? The decision has been made. Instead of trying to change what is already done, I'd rather worry about surviving past tomorrow. _His words were uncharacteristicly pessimistic, yet they spoke the truth. Nasuada had made her choice perfectly clear, and as long as she had her iron will, there was naught they could do to persuade her otherwise. Eragon acquiesced with the mental equivalent of a small, accepting nod, and they began to examine the Urgals' minds.

Their prejudice and misgivings couldn't have been farther from the truth. What they found within the minds of Nar Garzhvog and his rams amazed them; their society, their culture...although different from their own, it still showed the two youths that Urgals may not be the monsters that previous knowledge had labeled them as. They had clashed with humans, yes, but under the command of Durza, or in effort to protect their people and land justly. The memories they came across, the experiences; everything new they learned, the more they saw just how wrong they were about Urgals.

When they had finished, both Rider and Knight gave a small grin and bared their throats in a sign of friendship. "Nar Garzhvog," Eragon said proudly. "We would be honored to have you fight by our sides against the Empire."

"Aye," Auron chimed in. "You may tell your Herdall that so long as you remain true to the Varden, we shall not oppose you, and would welcome the chance to taste our victory together."

The Kull touched their fists to their brows. "The honor is ours, Firesword. Silverfang."

Nasuada looked as if she wanted to know the details of their discovery, but she restrained herself. She told them to await her signal through Trianna for the time to act. With one last touch to Eragon's shoulder, she turned and disappeared into the darkness. The two youths retreated to the warm flank of their dragoness to await the dawn. Several moments later, the remaining dwarves joined them and Orik, and began running whet stones along the blades of their weapons.

* * *

><p>As they rested, Auron reached out with his mind to search for the warm, comforting touch of his mother, Orianna. Since parting from her outside King Orrin's tent, he had not seen her due to their preparations for the upcoming battle. It pained him that the only time he would be seeing his mother after all these months would be on a battlefield.<p>

Almost immediately, he felt her open up her mental barriers, as she acknowledged her son's contact. _Yes, my son?_

_I just wanted to make sure you were alright, _he said sheepishly.

He felt her chuckle. _Ask me that tomorrow, love. _A brief pause. _You will be fighting alongside Saphira and Eragon?_

_Aye. My place is at their side, as it always has been._

_Be careful, Auron, _she whispered. _I will be with Nasuada, as her father asked of me, but my thoughts will be with you. I...I could not stand to see you hurt._

_Nor I you, _he murmured. He allowed a small smile to touch his face. _When this battle is over, I'm going to take you flying. Just you and me. We have a lot to catch up on._

_I look forward to it, _Orianna laughed lightly. _Give my daughter my love. _

_I will._

_I love you. _With that, they broke their contact, the slight warmth of comfort lingering in Auron. He snuggled back into Saphira's scaled flank, and resumed speaking quietly with Eragon.

They conferred between themselves on the upcoming battle. Unable to stomach the thought of anything happening to those they cared about, Auron and Eragon set about placing wards around themselves and their companions. Eragon placed wards about Saphira, Auron, Nasuada and Arya, whilst the young Knight made his own arcane defenses around Eragon, his mate, Orik and his mother. The cost of protecting so many was rather high, but they would not settle for anything less. When they had finished, they, with help from Saphira, transferred what power they could into the gems that adorned their weapons and Eragon's belt.

The dull rasp of metal from the gathered dwarves was the only sound in the air for a long while, until dawn drew close. Nearby, Angela had garbed herself in her flanged green and black armor, and she spun her bladed staff weapon experimentally. When the cries began to echo across the wasteland, all her former cheer seemed to melt away. "Sounds like my efforts may have paid off," she said, but there was no humor in her voice.

Gritting his teeth at the inhuman sounding moans and cries from the men of the Empire, Eragon looked over to her. "You did this?"

"Aye," she said grimly. "I poisoned their bread, their water, and anything else I could manage. Some will die now, others later. The officers I slipped nightshade will hallucinate in battle, confusing their charges and opening opportunities for us." She tried to smile, but it came out a weak jerk of her lips. "Not a very honorable way to do battle...but better than dying with an over-inflated sense of glory."

Eragon nodded grimly, noticing similar looks on the faces of Saphira and Auron. Such deeds were necessary if they were to have any chance of winning. Of defeating the Empire. They gripped each other tightly, both physically - in the case of Saphira to her two youths - and mentally, to try and endure the sounds of slowly dying men.

Together, they waited for the storm to break.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...looks like I'm going to stop here, to give another sense of tension before the battle. (Which will be next chapter, I swear! :p )<strong>

**Some interesting future foreshadowing in the next chapter, so be sure to look for it. I shan't give it away yet, but may make note of it at the end of the chapter, because it will be brief and easy to miss with the battle and whatnot. It will be important to the direction and development of my own twists to the plot, however, as we end off _Eldest _and head into _Brisingr, _which is why I prepare you for it now. **

**But enough teasing. I shall get to work on the long and bloody battle you all are waiting for.**

**Until next time!**


	38. Blood, Battle and Brothers

**Okay, stop hounding me. Its here. **

* * *

><p>Dawn was greeted by a sharp jab from Trianna's mind. <em>It is time,<em> she told Eragon and Auron. The pair jumped to their feet, and along with Saphira, the dwarves and Kull, hurried down the embankment to the clearing that would lead them to the battle field. Upon Auron and Saphira's insistence, Eragon climbed into his dragon's saddle as Auron and the others took up positions around her.

Surging through the gap an onto the field, they joined the procession when Nasuada appeared on her roan charger, Arya, Trianna and Auron's mother Orianna by her side. They acknowledged one another with nothing more than quick glances as they stalked towards the Empire. During the night, the vapors from the burning peat had gathered low to the ground, further obscuring the vision of those on the ground. With their muffled weapons and light feet, the Varden managed to make it three-quarters of the way to their enemy before being spotted by their sentries.

Alarm horns rang out, and Nasuada made herself heard. "Eragon! Tell Orrin to strike. To me, men of the Varden! Fight to overthrow the Empire! Fight for your freedom! CHARGE!"She spurred her horse forward, and with a terrifying bellow, the warriors followed. Conveying her words, Eragon informed the spellcaster that rode with Orrin, and moments later, the drumming of hooves signaled the arrival of the Surdan Cavalry, as they rushed into the Empire's flank. The two armies collided with an ear-splitting roar, as weapons, armor and flesh slammed into one another. Almost immediately, the wards Eragon and Auron had placed around their companions started to drawn strength from them as they deflected attacks.

The dragoness hung back from the leading edge of the battle, for she would be too exposed to the Empire's magicians, and her vanguard took up a phalanx in front of her, her mate directly before her daring any to try and harm her. Eragon began firing arrows from atop her back as he simultaneously began searching for the enemy spellcasters. A member of Du Vrangr Gata located the first magician, and Eragon propelled his consciousness along the path, from the friendly spellcaster to the enemy she grappled with. The Rider smashed his defenses and extinguished the man's life with one of the twelve words of death Oromis had taught him. From there, he also slew the soldiers the man had been protecting, and gave a small grimace in satisfaction as a group of men fell limp.

The Empire quickly recovered from the Varden's initial assault and manned their catapults and ballistae. The ceramic balls filled with liquid fire caused massive damage when they landed, and Eragon was forced to duck behind his shield as a piece of shrapnel spun towards him, only to be stopped by his and Auron's wards. Looking down at the Knight, Eragon held back a look of wonder as the silver-plated young warrior tore through no less than five soldiers that had broke the lines and charged at Saphira. Blood spurted along the length of his silver blades as he spun a horrific dance of death. Beside him, Orik, the dwarves and the Kull ripped into another group, each bellowing their own war cries.

Eragon knew that the war-engines needed to be taken out, or else they would rapidly harm the Varden's chances of survival. Instead of using magic, he reached out with his mind and dominated a soldier who tended one of the weapons. Using the man as his tool, Eragon had him slash and hack at the ropes that powered the machine. The soldier was dragged away by his fellows, but the damage was done. With a sharp _crack_, the machine backfired and tossed its arm into a knot of Empire soldiers. The Rider smiled grimly, and began to systematically disable the remainder of the war-engines.

For over an hour, Eragon grappled with Galbatorix's spellcasters, leaving the protection of his body to Saphira, Auron and the others. He became puzzled at their tactics; none directly rose to confront him, and he grew worried as he ripped information from one of the few he did find. The man's mind was filled with fear, and just before he committed suicide, Eragon heard the words: _Ordered not to kill you or the dragons...not kill you or the dragons..._

Before he could ask Saphira or Auron about this, Nasuada appeared before them, and Eragon recoiled at her appearance. Her armor and shield were covered with numerous dents, and blood streamed down her leg from a wound upon her thigh. "Eragon," she gasped. "I need you, all of you, to fight and show yourselves..."

_She needs to be healed first! _Auron shouted, caving in a man's helm, and as Eragon repeated the words, their leader shook her head.

"No! I will live, but we are lost unless the flow of soldiers can be stopped." She swayed dangerously in her saddle. "The Varden need...and Rider...and Knight."

Eragon dismounted Saphira and saluted his liege with Zar'roc. "You have them." He planted himself by Saphira's right paw and Auron took up a similar position on her left. All three looked in each others eyes. _Shall we dance, my soul-partners?_

_We shall, _Saphira and Auron answered as one.

Their separate minds became one, as they merged their identities more completely than ever before. There was no more Eragon, Saphira or Auron. There was simply _them. _As a single entity, they roared, leaped forward and shattered a path to the front lines. From _their_ mouths streamed a torrent of fire. _They _spun and slashed through rows of men with silver streaks of lightning. It was _their _arm the brought down the iridescent red blade to splinter shields and rent armor asunder. There was no stopping the terrific force that the three beings had become.

The battleground became littered with piles upon piles of their enemies, and yet there always seemed to be more to take their place. As the long hours dragged on, they were forced to reduce the wards they had placed around each other and their companions, so as to keep what strength they had. Stripped of their arcane defenses, more and more injuries found their way onto their bodies. Eragon's left arm was numb from the constant pounding on his shield, and he was sure one or more fingers were broken. Auron was constantly forced to wipe blood from his eyes that trickled from a slash at his temple. Saphira had several cuts in her unprotected wings and took a javelin through the plate of armor that covered her shoulder. Alongside them, two of the dwarves and two of the Kull fell to the countless enemies that pressed on them.

Unbidden, the sun began to slide from its zenith and sink towards the horizon.

* * *

><p>The trio had just finished their seventh foray forward into the slew of Empire soldiers, when a loud, shrill trumpet sounded in the east, and King Orrin began shouting, "The dwarves! The dwarves are here!"<p>

_Dwarves! _Eragon shouted, and jumped onto Saphira's back. The dragoness leaped into the air, struggling to level off with her tattered wings. Once above the Burning Plains, they could see the truth of Orrin's words.

Out of the east marched a great host of dwarves, all laden with heavy mail and hefting their weapons. At the front, strode the proud King Hrothgar, clad in his golden armor and raising his war hammer Volund in greeting when he saw the Rider and dragon. Eragon bellowed as hard as he could, the sight of the dwarven army renewing his spirit and vigor, and Saphira roared in unison. When they dropped back to earth, he stood high in the saddle and proclaimed the news to all; the dwarves had joined the war, and the tide of battle was turning.

Then, another cry arose from the west; a ship was landing along the Jiet River. _We cannot let a ship land if it is bringing reinforcements, _Eragon snarled. Then, he reached out to Trianna to inform her than he and Saphira would deal with the ship. Glancing down towards Auron, he began to speak but his friend cut him off.

_I can take care of things here. Go, _he urged, slicing through another soldier. Saphira briefly enveloped her mate with the thoughts of her love, before leaping into the air once more and wheeling towards the ship now approaching the bank. From their lofty vantage point, they could see just what kind of chaos the battleground had become; small groups broken off from the main bodies of the armies engaged each other, only to be swept up as the dwarves charged into the side.

Eragon lost sight of the battle as Saphira raced at the unknown vessel. He prepared to destroy it by whatever means necessary, but as she dove, he looked closer at the deck of the ship, and nearly fell out of the saddle in shock.

There, standing tall and proud, despite the war raging only a half-mile away...was his cousin, Roran.

_H-how? _He had known from his scrying in Ellesmera that Roran and the other villagers had fled Carvahall, and when he saw them, he discovered they were at sea. But to encounter them here of all places? Eragon reached out with his mind unbidden, to touch what he found to truly be the mind of his cousin. _Roran? _With his keen vision, the Rider saw Roran's lips move. _Think your words and I shall here them. _

_Aye, it is me, Eragon. _

_The village?_

_All here._

Eragon was astounded. He began to ask how and why, but then stopped himself. Now was not the time, not when the battle still raged. _Stay where you are, until the battle is decided. It will be safer._

He could feel the torrent of emotions stem from his cousin. Anger. Confusion. Skepticism. Even betrayal. _You have much to answer for Eragon. We must talk._

_I know, _Eragon said, understanding full well what Roran meant. The death of Garrow. His running away with almost no warning. The secrets he had kept that cost them so much. _But not now. Later...I promise. _With that, he urged Saphira to turn around and head back to the battle. Contacting Trianna, he informed her that the ship was in fact friendly, and if Nasuada could spare a herald to explain the situation to those on board.

He tried to push this mind-shocking revelation from his mind, to focus on the task at hand, but could not help but picture his cousin's accusing stare.

* * *

><p>Auron ducked and twisted as a soldier of the Empire hacked at him with a greatsword. Wrenching his arms forward, he impaled the man through his chest, and using the momentum from his dive, swung his armored legs around to break the necks of the two soldiers next in line. Beside him, Orik and Nar Garzhvog ripped into their own foes, the near endless tide of crimson garbed soldiers advancing on them slowly. The Knight and his companions held their ground, dealing death to all who dared strike at them, their weapons and armor smeared with the grime of war.<p>

Blocking an attack from one enemy whilst cutting out the legs of another, Auron was forced to leap back as a group of five soldier pressed towards him. Orik and the others were preoccupied with their own fights, and he sucked in a quick breath before striking. Once, twice, three times he slashed out with his twin elven blades, the silver metal gleaming in the sheer fire of battle. Two soldier fell to the twirling swords as their comrades attacked back. Auron twisted and sidestepped, dispatching one foe and facing the next. He blocked a stab, parried and managed to slice the man's arm off, crippling him and allowing the youth to finish him off. The last man got through his defenses, and he saw the tempered blade whip towards his head, and time seemed to slow down as he struggled to bring his own weapons up.

A bright, dark gray colored sword sprouted from the soldier's chest and he toppled, only to be replaced by Orianna in her deep blue mail and armor. Around her, the dwarves surged into the area and collided against the main body of the Empire's army. "I thought I told you to be careful!" she shouted.

Auron blinked, then quick as the wind, stabbed out yelling "_Kveyvka!_" A jet of silver light whistled past her ear and impacted the man slashing towards her from behind, burning through his heart. Orianna whipped around, too late, to see her quarry crumple in a smoldering heap. "And now we're even," Auron shot back, coming to her side. Mother and son favored each other with a brief look, before diving back into the remaining clump of soldiers, twisting and dancing like a pair of oiled serpents. It was clear when Auron got his talent from.

A flash of gold, and the young Knight found himself next to the dwarven king himself. "A good fight!" the king roared. Auron was about to respond in kind, when the ground shook, and he felt a blast of warm air on his neck. Saphira roughly nudged the youth as Eragon dismounted a hailed the king. Hrothgar praised his appearance, and greeted Saphira as well. "I haven't forgotten your vow, dragon, to mend our beloved Star Sapphire. Even now, our greatest artisans are rebuilding it, piece by piece, in preparation for you to make it whole once more._"_

_And I shall, _she promised, using Eragon to convey her words. The dwarven king beamed, then turned and yelled to his kinsmen, urging them forward. Auron, his mother and Eragon bellowed alongside him as they joined the dwarves in charging at the Empire's flank. Saphira roared high and proud, bounding along beside her companions.

With the entrance of the dwarves into the battle, the tide shifted in favor of the Varden. Also, more of Angela's poisons seemed to be taking effect, further opening opportunities to push the Empire back. The soldiers started to realize that fortune no longer favored them, and hundreds surrendered, defected outright, or simply turned and fled.

They day began to pass into late afternoon.

* * *

><p>A horn sounded from the rear of the Empire's army, and a large drum began to beat, its massive notes stilling the field as all looked for its source. Looking towards the north, Eragon saw an ominous shadow hovering above the field. He struggled to make it out as it came closer, only to have his heart leap into his throat, and his dread was echoed by both Auron and Saphira.<p>

From above them, a blood-red dragon sparkled it the ray of sunlight that cast sideways through the haze. With bone-white spikes and claws, the dragon roared and descended towards the Varden. Atop its back, sat a man in polished steel armor and armed with a hand-and-a-half sword.

_Another dragon! _Saphira roared, both in surprise and fear. _The king got another dragon to hatch!_

From atop his crimson mount, the man lifted his hand and a beam of powerful ruby energy shot forth, only to impact King Hrothgar on the chest. The dwarven spellcasters shrieked in terror as the energy consumed their wards around the king, and they toppled, dead. Hrothgar clutched his chest and collapsed, the gathered dwarves screaming and yelling in despair as their king fell.

"No!" Eragon, Auron and Saphira cried as one. _I will kill you for that, _the Rider vowed. As they were, he knew he and Saphira were fatigued and unable to properly face such an opponent, but they had no choice. Only they could hope to match another dragon and Rider. He spied a downed horse, and transferred the animal's remaining energy to himself and his dragoness. Eragon leaped into her saddle, shouting, "Orik, Auron! Take command!" The Knight dashed to Saphira's side, and placing a hand on her neck, gave her and Eragon a small but powerful burst of his own depleted energy, trying to hide his own worry.

_I love you, _Auron said to the dragoness and her Rider, knowing full well the stakes of the fight.

_I love you, _she echoed back for them, before turning and launching herself into the air.

She rose furiously to meet her crimson scaled foe and bellowed a mighty challenge. Eragon drove out with his kind to the other Rider, only to be met with a stronger, fiercer response from him. He quickly threw up his barriers, protecting himself and Saphira. The two dragons collided, grappling and kicking, trying to claw the belly of their opponent. It was all Eragon could do to hold on to Zar'roc as Saphira and the red dragon battled viciously.

They met again and again, snapping and biting, attempting to get their jaws around the others neck. The red dragon was smaller than Saphira, but his legs and shoulders were thick with muscle. He was built thickly like Auron's own dragon body, and both Eragon and Saphira knew all too well the power the silver dragon could muster in a physical fight. The red dragon wheeled around and nipped Saphira's tail, and both she and Eragon yelped in joined pain. She managed to shake her foe off, only to try and match him as both dragons began to twist and spiral through the air.

Eragon was dimly aware of Trianna shouting with her mind at him. _Shadeslayer, you must help us! We cannot stop them. They'll kill everyone, its the - . _Her voice was cut off as the opposing Rider stabbed once again at his mind and he was forced to duck behind his mental barriers. He thought he felt Auron's mind touch his, and mention something about going after someone, but then it all became blank except for Eragon's own walls around his mind.

The two dragons fought each other for a time longer, until both began to feel their fatigue. Their breath came in great gulps and there was froth at their muzzles. His mind closed to even her, Eragon was forced to shout, "Its no good Saphira! Land, I will fight him on the ground if I must."

She grunted in reluctance, and descended to the floor of the plains, landing on a plateau of rock along the edge of the Jiet River. The red dragon and his Rider alighted on the opposite end, and the younger male snarled weakly past his exhaustion at his foes. Both Rider's sized each other up, then approached the middle as their dragons circled one another in the background.

Eragon blocked an overhanded swing from the steel-clad Rider, and began a series of complex attacks, only to stopped by his opponent's sword at every turn. It was almost as if the man knew his style, and could anticipate his every move. The initial surge of energy Eragon took from Auron and the dying horse began to wear off, and he found himself pushed back a step, then another, before he was on the defensive.

The red blade in his hand grew heavy, an finally, his opponent bashed aside his weapons with a lazy flick of his own. Eragon slipped and fell, then saw as the Rider twisted his sword in a familiar fashion. In a last ditch effort, he threw himself at the steel-clad man, and ripped off his helm. Horror, shock, confusion and panic emanated from him and Saphira as the identity of the Rider was revealed.

Murtagh.

A blast of air, and Eragon was thrown to the ground. Pain lanced through his back, and he struggled to rise to his knees. "H-how...you _died_!" he practically screamed.

Murtagh's face darkened. "I did not die. It was the Twins, Eragon. It had always been the Twins. They dominated a group of Urgals to kill Ajihad and capture me." The edge of his mouth twitched in a faint sneer. "And then they brought me before the King."

"But, why?" Eragon cried. "Why would you agree to serve Galbatorix? You _ran away because of him!_"

"You think I agreed to this?" Murtagh roared, slashing at the air with his arm. "First, the King tortured me, then ripped every shred about you and Saphira from my mind."

"You _betrayed _us! Me!"

Murtagh snarled fiercely. "I had no choice! When Thorn hatched for me, Galbatorix forced us both to swear loyalty to him in the ancient language. I wanted to resist, but..." For the first time, Murtagh's eyes softened and his voice lowered. "Thorn was only a baby...but the King, he..." He brought his slightly shaking hands together, in the ghostly pantomime of choking someone, and Eragon fought down a wave of revulsion at the sheer vileness of Galbatorix's actions. The steel-clad Rider brought himself back under control. "We cannot disobey him now."

He looked at Eragon, scrutinizing his features. "You don't even look human anymore," he sneered, the cold edge returning. "The elves do that to you?" When Eragon remained silent, he simply shrugged. "No matter, soon I will-" His voice trailed off as he peered past Eragon's shoulder, and the young Rider dared to follow his gaze.

Standing atop a low hill, the Twins stood casting balls of sickly green fire into the Varden and dwarves, wearing evil faces of utter glee as they slaughtered the people they once called friends. Arrows flocked towards them, but they stopped halfway up the hill, and the Twins only roared with maniacal laughter, obliterating the archers from their lofty vantage point.

There was a flash of silver, followed by a bolt of blue-white, and the Twins were forced to duck behind their arcane barriers as the spells slammed into the ground near them. Eragon was sure they snarled in rage as they turned to face their newest adversaries. From the foot of the hill, Auron and Orianna had begun engaging the Twins, covering each other and ducking behind fingers of rock to avoid the Twins own spells. With a thunderclap of boiling energy, the four spellcasters went at it. Off to the side of the hill, Eragon could swear another familiar figure was inching his way towards the battle.

Eragon's stomach clenched in horror as he watched his companions take on two of the most powerful magicians they had met yet. Behind him, Saphira recoiled in fear seeing her mate an his predicament, and her Rider began to mouth a spell that would transport Auron away from his deadly encounter, but Murtagh stopped him.

"Wait, I want to see what the little half-breed can do," he grinned sadistically. Saphira bared her fangs and snarled deeply, but he gave her a look of contempt. "Relax, Saphira. I will not hurt him, or help the Twins in any way." When met with a look of skeptiscism, he repeated the words in the ancient language.

"You won't?" Eragon asked suspiciously, voicing Saphira's own words. "Why?"

Murtagh snorted. "Galbatorix wants you alive, all _three _of you." His eyes flashed in grim amusement. "In fact, he is looking forward to making Saphira and Auron spend quite a fair bit of time together..." his evil smile turned towards the dragoness, "...despite whether they are willing participants or not." Even though his mind was sealed, Eragon could only guess at the boiling inferno of rage that would be coming from his dragoness, and she bared her teeth even more. The Black King no doubt wanted to force Auron and Saphira to mate repeatedly, to produce eggs for which he could twist and force to hatch for a new generation of Rider loyal to him. He was about to add a sneer of his own, when something else caught his eye.

For a brief second, Eragon could have sworn the red dragon – Thorn – averted his eyes and moved the tiniest bit away from his Rider at his suggestive and malicious words. A pang of confusion and wonder flared in Eragon's mind, but he snapped out of it a split-second later as another flash lit the battleground.

Then, he watched in utter helplessness as the boy who had become more than a brother to him fought for his life.

* * *

><p>Auron dove and rolled behind another jutting rock, only inches from where the sphere of green energy impacted the ground, sending an explosion of dirt into the air. He panted, and rolled deeper into the rock's shadow. Several feet away, he could see his mother Orianna duck and roll in a similar fashion to avoid another blast.<p>

This was absolute insanity. Both he and his mother, along with the Twins, still had wards around them to protect against the twelve words of death. Not only that, but the intense iron walls that surrounded each of their minds made it nearly impossible to force their way into the mind of their opponent, or to anticipate their next arcane attack.

Which meant both pair spellcasters were now intent on obliterating each other through sheer force alone.

Auron remembered Brom's words about a 'Wizard's duel' but this was nothing like it. The Twins had merged their minds together – not unlike he and Eragon or Saphira would do – making penetration of their minds extremely difficult. On the other hand, Orianna and her son were forced to shield their minds onto themselves, effectively cutting themselves off from each other. This gave the Twins a distinct advantage, one that Auron cursed as he avoided another blast of sickly green fire.

A sharp cry left him, as his tired legs failed to move fast enough, and he caught a bolt of fire on his left shoulder, driving him down. The dragonscale armor and what little of his wards he had left took the brunt of the blow, but it still managed to singe the outer armor, and his shoulder burned with intense pain. He drove his arm to the ground, forcing himself back up and in the fight, only to have sheer horror grip in at what he saw.

Seeing her son take a hit, Orianna instinctively turned to him in fear, and it proved to be a fateful mistake. A ball of green fire impacted her stomach, and she was slammed backwards, the fire bursting against her armor. She lay in a crumpled heap, her ears deaf to the scream of horror from her son.

His blue eyes burning in silver in feral rage, Auron ripped himself off the ground and dodged another bolt, answering back with one of his own. Again and again he struck out, each bolt of hot lightning draining his strength even more, only to be harmlessly deflected by the Twins' double defenses. Not caring that he was rapidly deteriorating, Auron's only thought was bloodshed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, and in a split-second, the tables turned. Crouching low to the ground, he saw an oddly familiar figure crawling his way towards the backs of the unaware Twins. A sudden flash of recognition from Carvahall, and it was all Auron needed to act. He gathered whatever strength and energy he had left, and thrust his mind out at the Twins. He knew it was futile, but it was the only option. The identical spellcasters grinned evily as they felt his weak touch, and bore down on him.

With their attention focused solely on Auron, Roran was able to summit the small hill quickly and he lifted himself up, swinging his hammer with all his might. The weapon caved in the skull of the spellcaster, dropping him like a rock, and his twin convulsed and screamed in agony. He too met a swift and brutal end under Roran's hammer, and the man bellowed his victory.

Auron sagged, completely wiped of strength, and tumbled slightly down the hill. His energy was almost nothing, yet his body burned with both pain and fear. A moment later, and strong arms were trying to lift him up, and he was vaguely aware of Roran attempting to help him, but the youth pushed him away. Staggering on numbed legs, he struggled to his mother's prone form, praying he was having a nightmare. Tears streaked his face, as he looked for signs of life...

...only to gasp as the woman coughed and groaned in pain.

"Mother!" he shouted, trying to help her up. The front of her armor was blackened and burned, but he felt the life beat steadily within her. Nearly toppling with relief, he saw that the wards he had placed around her, along with her own, had negated the majority of the attack to her armor. Orianna struggled to sit up, gasping for air, and holding her abdomen. "Thank the gods...I thought..."

She managed to reach out and take her son's cheek. She coughed again, but managed a weak smile through her pain. "I've...ugh...taken worse than this, Auron. Remember, I knew Brom once." Despite himself, Auron gave into a small smile.

Next to them, Roran knelt and helped the woman to her feet, and allowing her to lean heavily on him. His eyes brimmed with surprise and wonder at seeing them here. He had known Orianna and Auron from Carvahall; the kindly woman married to an evil tax monger, and her son who spent more time with Eragon than he did. Now they were here, fighting the Empire in the thick theatre of war. Wordlessly, he looked from one to the other, trying to form a question, but unable to find his tongue.

"Its a long story," both mother and son muttered.

Around them, the battle tuned back in favor of the Varden and the dwarves at the death of the Twins, and the Empire was forced back, until the horn of retreat began to sound.

* * *

><p>Eragon felt the smallest bit of relief leave him as he watched the events unfold, though he was wary at the way his companions struggled to leave the field. He tried to peer closer, to ascertain just how badly they were hurt, but the smoke and vapors clouded his vision, and they disappeared as they moved towards the still raging battle. Eragon flinched as he saw Murtagh move, but the steel-clad Rider merely crossed his arms over his chest, and snorted. "Hmph...I'm impressed. Your dragon friend has indeed got some fight in him." He smirked, then dropped his arms and turned back to Eragon. "But our business is unfinished, Eragon."<p>

The younger Rider tried to reason. "There is still hope for you, Murtagh. Join us! Between us and Arya, we could find a way to negate Galbatorix's bonds on you...we could..."

"You cannot help me, Eragon," Murtagh said sadly. "No one but the King can release us from our oaths."

Eragon could not deny the sympathy he felt for Murtagh and his dragon. As much as he hated it – hated everything about their situation – he knew what must be done. He burst forth with his mind at Murtagh, leaping from the ground at the same time, intending to stab his old friend through the heart.

"Letta!" Murtagh barked, and Eragon was slammed back to his knees, frozen by invisible shackles that bound his hands and feet. Saphira roared and pounced, until Murtagh shifted to her and yelled, "Risa!" With a startled yelp, she was suspended in mid-air, unable move despite her thrashing.

Eragon wondered how Murtagh had the strength for this. Even he, with Auron's help, could barely hope to match such a feat. He fought back against the magic, but it was no use. Murtagh was too powerful.

"You cannot hope to compete with me," Murtagh growled. He walked up to Eragon and pointing the tip of his sword against the downed Rider's neck. "It would be so easy to drag you back to Uru'baen."

"Don't," Eragon gazed deep into his eyes. "We were friends once, Murtagh. The King cannot have corrupted you so far as to forget that. There is still hope for you..." For a moment, they simply stared at each other, expressionless and silent.

"I was ordered to try and capture you," Murtagh said finally. "I tried...Make sure we do not cross paths again." He lowered the sword. "But before I go...I take my inheritance." He pried Zar'roc from Eragon's fist and unbuckled the red sheath from his belt. "It is only right that Morzan's sword go to his eldest son, not his _youngest_."

_No, _Eragon thought numbly. _He's lying..._

"I never told you my mother's name, did I?" Murtagh leaned in with a cruel smile. "Selena. Selena was my mother, and yours. Morzan is our father. The Twins figured it out while they rooted around in your head."

"You're lying!"

The steel-clad Rider merely shook his head and repeated it in the ancient language. Eragon bit back his revulsion and unbidden, Angela's prophecy rang in his ears. _Betrayal is clear...and it shall come from within your family. _

With a last sneer, Murtagh pulled away from Eragon to retrieve his helm. He never looked back to his suspended companions as he mounted Thorn's saddle. There was a brief moment where the ruby dragon's eyes lingered on Saphira, before he crouched and propelled himself into the air. Only after they vanished past the horizon did the magic holding the dragoness and her Rider release them.

Saphira crawled over to Eragon, and nuzzled him gently. Now that Murtagh had left, and the battle over, they could open their minds to each other once more. _Are you alright, little one?_

He never responded, merely staring at the ground in defeat. Murtagh's words rang over and over again in his head, and he felt the tears well up behind his eyes. Eragon sat motionless for a time, simply letting his dragon nuzzle and attempt to comfort him. The battle below had stopped, and the Empire had withdrawn back across the river. The Varden were picking themselves up as well, pulling back to their own defensive positions.

After another long bout of silence, Eragon wiped his eyes and rose to his feet. _Come on, _he said to Saphira. _We need to get back. The others are no doubt worried about us. _

The dragoness snorted softly, and lifted her head to gaze out over the body-strew field of carnage and death. He felt her searching, trying to locate her mate, but neither she nor her Rider could feel him, and her worry rose involuntarily. Through their connection, he could feel the anxiety and doubt. If he was out there, why couldn't they feel him? Eragon fought down the knot forming in his belly. He _had _seen Auron and his mother, along with Roran, limp off of the field...he was almost sure of it.

Together, Rider and dragon picked their way down the rocky plateau and began the slow trek through the hundreds and thousands of bodies back to the Varden.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...that didn't turn out as long as I thought. Mostly because I ended up streamlining a few parts and details. (I mean, come on, we all know what happens, right? Not much sense in repeating every little detail.) Got the important bits, as well as some extras. <strong>

**The fight scene with Auron and the Twins was a little something of my own. I know some people may point out that magic may _not quite _work like that...but hey, I thought it would be a little more exciting than describing how they stared each other down for minutes at a time trying to do the mental-probe thing. **

**(*shrugs*)**

**Oh well. Now that the battle is done, and _Eldest _pretty much concluded, we can get onto the new, dramatic – and somewhat darker – series of events planned out in _Brisingr. _**

**Goody. (*evil smile*)**

**Until next time!**


	39. No Rest for the Righteous

**Anyone catch the tiny foreshadow teasers in the last chapter? I tried to make them a little more obvious, without holding a huge sign and saying "READ HERE"**

**If no one catches it, I shall make a hint in the next chapter. For now, I'll tell you its in the latter half of the chapter. Its not majorly important right now, but in several chapters, it might make more sense.**

**Anyhoo...**

* * *

><p>Eragon and Saphira slowly picked their way through the many, many corpses that littered the plain. Their movements were slow and careful on account of their fatigue and wounds, but they did not stop to rest. Although the bloodlust and fighting instinct had passed, they were now replaced with a desire to return to their allies, to somewhere safe. Eragon could see Saphira looking this way and that, trying to locate a distinctive silver hue, whether coming towards them...or among the bodies they passed. Her mind and emotions were a mix of fatigue, worry, confusion and doubt, and Eragon tried to comfort her as best he could, even though his own mind was just as contorted.<p>

The Rider tried to ignore his rising apprehension, not to mention the thoughts about Murtagh and the revelation of his parentage. _I was sired by a monster..._he thought helplessly. He bent down to heal a wounded soldier with an arrow through his gut. The more he contemplated this news, the more he fought against it. _No...Morzan may have sired me, but he is not my father. Garrow...Brom...even Oromis are more of a father than he. And Auron is my brother, Roran too. _He nodded, determined to keep that outlook. To dwell on what he had heard only served to deepen the doubt and despair.

_You have grown wise, little one, _Saphira hummed gently, and brushed her snout along his shoulder.

_Or maybe I've just leared to think clearly. _He sent her warm thoughts and gratitude for her support, only to feel his stomach knot again as she looked once more across the field, searching.

Less than a hundred yards later, they came across the grievous sight of Orik and ten other dwarves mourning the loss of their dead king. Hrothgar lay upon several shields, his shining golden mail blackened by the shot to his breast. The dwarves tore at their hair, beat the ground and shouted their lamentation to the sky. Eragon bowed his head, and blessed the deceased king in the ancient language.

Orik – his eyes red and puffy from the tears – rose and came to Eragon as he saw them. "Tell me you killed the flea-bitten coward who did this." Eragon could only shake his head and lower his gaze. He could not bring himself to tell Orik the truth about the new Rider. The dwarf swore violently and pounded his fist into the ground.

"But I swear," Eragon muttered softly. "As a member of the Ingeitum, upon every rock in Alagaesia; Hrothgar will be avenged. I give you my word."

The dwarves nodded solemnly, and returned to their grieving. Eragon and Saphira continued onward, angling southward back to the Varden's encampment. Before they had gone more than a few steps, he saw Roran approaching them quickly. Elation at seeing him alive filled Eragon, only to be replaced with dread as he saw the expression on his cousin's face. Roran stopped several feet from them, his jaw working as if he were struggling to find something to say.

Then, he punched Eragon on the chin. The Rider could have avoided it, but didn't."I guess I deserved that."

"You did," Roran growled. "And now we need to talk."

"Now?"

"It can't wait," his cousin said sharply. "After you left...the Ra'zac came. They burned the village and they...they took Katrina." The look in his eyes became hard, but there was pleading behind them. "You have to help me save her!"

The Rider frowned, torn between his loyalty to Roran and his duty to Nasuada and the Varden. "There is something I need to do first, then we may talk. Alright? You can come with me if you want." Roran nodded curtly, and fell into step beside them. As they walked, the older cousin favored the sapphire dragoness with a hesitant glance, unsure of whether to say anything or not. Noticing this, Eragon gave a small grin. "Roran, this is my partner, Saphira. Saphira, my cousin."

_I have always wanted to meet my Rider's nest-mate, _she said curiously. When Roran grew surprised as Eragon relayed her words, she snorted and laughed in his head. _What? Did you think I was mute as a common lizard?_

"M-my apologies," Roran stammered. "I guess I am still getting used to the madness the world has seemed to fall into. Magic, dwarves, and intelligent dragons..." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Just wait," Eragon chuckled. "There is still much you _haven't _seen yet." They continued walking until they finally came across the pavilion they were looking for. Eragon pushed aside the larger, side entrance flap and ducked inside, followed by Roran and Saphira, who settled onto her large belly to rest. Her head and shoulders were inside the tent as usual, so that she could still be present for the goings-on.

Nasuada was in the middle of the tent, carrying on a heated discussion with Arya and Orianna. Their wounds had been healed, although numerous scars and scorch marks still marred their armor. Stopping in the middle of a sentence, the leader of the Varden rushed towards Eragon and threw her arms around his neck. "Eragon!" she cried. "Where were you? We thought you were dead...or worse."

"The candle still burns," Arya murmured, and Orianna gave a small sniffle of relief.

"We couldn't see what happened on the plateau," Nasuada said, pulling back slightly, although her hand stayed clasped on his shoulder. When the red dragon left and you didn't appear..."

"I'm sorry," Eragon said solemnly, although his mouth curved into a smile at seeing them all alive and unharmed. Well...almost all of them. "I forgot to lower my barriers after the fight." His eyes swept the room, searching, and he could feel Saphira doing the same. His stomach fell slightly, and the dreadful feelings rose once more, and he could feel them only double several times in the mind of his dragoness. He could feel her heatbeat slow, and her breath grew shallow.

_Why isn't he here, _he thought darkly. _I _know_ I saw him leave...and Orianna is here..._

Spotting Roran shuffling closer, he put himself back on track, pushing aside his worry and doubt for the moment. He introduced his cousin to each of the women, and told of how Roran and the entire village of Carvahall had arrived on the ship, named the _Dragon Wing. _The leader of the Varden assured him that everyone would be clothed, fed, and looked after as the Varden recovered from the battle.

Eragon also said how it was Roran who was responsible for killing the Twins. Nasuada lifted a dark eyebrow. "The Varden are in your debt, Roran, for stopping their rampage. They could have killed countless people before Arya or Eragon may have stopped them."

Roran bowed again. "Thank you, Lady Nasuada. Your praise is high..." he paused, sweeping the room with his own eyes. They lingered on Orianna, but still searched for another "...but I did not do it alone."

"Damn right you didn't," a rough voice sounded from behind them all. Eragon and Saphira jerked in surprise at the touch of a familiar – and most welcome - mind, spinning to see the figure leaning heavily against a pole at the entrance. The gash on his temple was still healing, and his own armor was blackened and dented. The absolute fatigue showed in his eyes, yet they still sparkled at the sight of them. He looked like he had been through hell and back, but all that mattered to Saphira that it was him.

Auron.

* * *

><p>Eragon felt his chest swell with happiness, and started to move forward, but Saphira was already leaping through the air, roaring happily. The dragoness tackled the blond youth, and in full view of everyone around them, mashed her maw to his smaller lips. <em>AURON! <em>she practically screamed, gripping him to her chest with her forepaws.

The youth's expression went wide at her action, but the touch of her mouth and her mind, made him close his eyes and savor the feeling of her hot breath mixing with his. Their minds wrapped one another with every ounce of love and passion they could. Auron stroked her cheek warmly, before he snorted and tried to push her away gently. _Saphira, my mate...I can't breathe._

Pulling back, but growling loudly, she broke her kiss and stared down at the human form of her mate lovingly, not willing to let him go. She eventually climbed back to her feet slowly, keeping her snout pressed to his neck, and he painfully rose to his own legs. He smiled widely at Eragon, as the two embraced heartily, and both sighed a breath of relief. _I thought we..., _Eragon began.

_Yeah, me too, _Auron said, pulling back and facing the gathered crowd. Orianna smiled grandly at seeing her son and 'daughter' reunite, and even Arya and Nasuada had looks of happiness on their faces. The three companions returned to the interior of the pavilion, though the sapphire snout of the dragoness never left Auron's shoulder, little growls and snuffles coming from her. The sheer wave of relief and happiness from her was almost enough to send Eragon's own heart soaring, despite the awful news he now had to deliver.

At Nasuada's prompting, Eragon told his own tale, revealing the truth behind the red Rider. Not surprisingly, looks of shock rebounded inside the room. For the next while, the heated discussion leaped from the revelation of Murtagh's reemergence and loyalties, to the consequential effect it would have on the Varden's effort. Not only were they still vastly outnumbered, but now had _two _enemy Rider's to contend with. The dark mood was only worsened as Eragon revealed his own, painful discovery.

Although disheartened by the grim news, Nasuada, Auron, Arya and Orianna all comforted Eragon. They insisted that he was not his father, nor did they think any differently of him. Nasuada reached out and cupped Eragon's face warmly. "I know you," she said softly. "You have a good heart, and don't think for a moment this changes who you are." Warmth blossomed within Eragon as Arya nodded, Orianna kissed his cheek, and Auron hugged him around the shoulders. Even Saphira nuzzled the back of his neck with her snout. Their words and actions drove away his heavy burden, knowing they they were the ones he truly called family. He knew his terrible secret would not go beyond this tent, and that those gathered here would never look him in any other way than they did right now.

Taking their leave of Nasuada and the others, Eragon, Roran and the two dragons exited the pavilion. "Well, now you know," the Rider said simply, giving his cousin a look. Roran nodded silently, thinking over all that had been said and done. Then, he turned and looked quizzically at Saphira as she licked and nipped Auron's cheek. The blond youth had begun removing her battered and dented armor, revealing the sparking scales underneath. An expression of puzzlement crossed his features, and he raised an eyebrow at Eragon. He knew his cousin was the sapphire dragon's Rider – and therefore the two were bonded, deeply – but seeing her attention on the other youth he knew confused him. Not to mention that kiss. As Eragon caught Roran's look, he let a small laugh escape him, driving away his melancholy thoughts. "Just watch," he grinned.

As if one cue, Auron began shedding the pieces of his own, batered armor, leaving only his skin-tight shirt and breeches. Then, as Roran yelped and jumped back in shock, the youth's form shifted and began to grow into the mighty, silver dragon that he truly was. Eragon's cousin stared, frozen, as the smaller frame of Auron's human body became larger, and with every passing second, replaced his softer features with his proud draconic ones. Roran looked back and forth between the now rumbling dragon, and his cousin begging for an explanation. Eragon bit back another laugh, feeling his dark thoughts fade away even more at Roran's confusion, and quickly recounted just why his friend had turned into a dragon before them.

"And I thought I had heard everything," the older cousin muttered. He watched as Saphira rubbed herself against her silver partner, growling and gurgling with joy. Auron nipped her neck affectionately, and the two dragons smothered each other with unrestrained feelings of love. The silver dragon tenderly licked her wounds, crooning softly, only to have Saphira insist on mashing her snout against his, growling deep in her throat. Seeing their actions get more and more intimate, Roran looked to Eragon once more. "Are they...?"

"Aye," Eragon chuckled, walking over to them. Using energy from the dragons at their permission, he healed Saphira's wounds, until her hide was as flawless and unmarked as it had been before the battle. Giving her Rider a tender lick in gratitude, she resumed her rubbing against Auron's side, the male draping his wing protectively around them both.

Making their way back to the small, two-person tent the Varden had assigned Eragon and Auron, the Rider and his cousin dipped their heads and pushed into the entrance. Eragon looked back over his shoulder at the two dragons. _Don't be up all night you two, _he chided gently. _We all need our rest after today._

_Just make sure you get all the details of your story right, _Auron playfully shot back, as Saphira nipped his chin again. The Rider gave them one last smile, before disappearing inside the tent, and he and Roran began telling their respective tales.

* * *

><p>Curling around each other next to the small tent, Auron was rolled onto his side as Saphira mashed her chest against his, purring and growling her love to her mate. The silver dragon wrapped his limbs around her flanks and back, pulling her as close as he could, their tails twisting together tightly. The two dragons gripped each other, the worry and fear they had felt for one another only abating now that they could feel the warm bulk of their mate pressed against them.<p>

Saphira wrapped her neck around his, their bodies completely entwined, and she uttered a brief, soft roar of joy, feeling him against her. Auron merely gripped her tighter. In their minds, they were fully merged and infused as one, the mental embrace far more intimate than any physical act could match, but still they held each other close anyway, needing to feel the body of their mate. Both dragons rumbled and purred, letting out every emotion possible as they cuddled.

_I was so scared when I couldn't feel you, _she whispered, licking his cheek tenderly.

Auron rubbed his head against hers. _I know, I'm sorry. I kept myself sealed off in the battle against the Twins, and never lowered my barriers afterward. _He growled and gently bit her neck under her chin. _You had me just as worried. Did that red runt hurt you?_

_Nothing I couldn't handle, _she assured him, running her snout along his, purring and gurgling softly.

_I should have been up there with you._

_Your place was in the battle, _she chided tenderly. _Mine was with Eragon against Murtagh. Do not dwell on what is already past, my mate. _She snuggled into his chest, and rested her head along the base of his neck. The silver male laid his own head down atop hers, as she perched herself atop him securely. _We are all alive. We are together. I call that a victory any day. _

Auron hummed, and gripped her sides with his paws tighter, earning another gurgle as they pressed their bodies together. Her hips glided gently against his, stirring the warmth in their bellies, but neither dragon was in the mood to mate. The fatigue was far too great, and they could feel the welcoming call of sleep reaching out to them. They were simply content to lie here, wrapped around the other.

Saphira was dimly aware of Eragon and Roran finishing their talk, and something about a vow of revenge, but she was too tired to focus. She embraced the mind of her Rider, and he echoed back the same, sending thoughts of love across their link. Nestling her snout into Auron's scales, she allowed the calming scent of her mate to relax her, and she felt him inhale along her neck in a similar fashion. As both Eragon and Roran prepared to retire themselves, Saphira let her eyes close and drifted off to sleep in Auron's warm, muscular arms.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned with a deep, orange glow, as the sun struggled to shine through the permanent layer of smoke and vapors that shrouded the Burning Plains. Eragon pulled himself from his state of not-sleep, and rubbed the fatigue from his eyes. His body still felt heavy from the intense fighting yesterday, both on the battlefield and against Murtagh. Thinking of his old friend – his <em>brother<em> – the despair and grim truth about his lineage welled up inside him again, and tears threatened to spill once more. He steeled himself after a moment, fighting against the urge to scream, and rose to splash water on his face from the basin next to his bed.

The sound made Roran roll over and jerk awake, only to relax when he saw his surroundings. He noticed Eragon's dark expression, and felt a pang of pity for his cousin. Hearing the revelation about everything that had happened to them since leaving Carvahall had dimmed his feelings of betrayal, knowing their journey was just as hard. They had all lost much, despite everything they had gained. Thoughts of confronting Eragon and Auron on their disappearance had vanished, only to be replaced with the burning desire to rescue his beloved Katrina.

Thinking of his cousin and companions, Roran fought to shake his head in marvel at what had transpired, not only to Eragon but to the youth that had now become part of his family as well. Auron had always been welcomed by Garrow and Roran, as they could clearly see he was nothing like his disgusting father, Tegarth. Admittedly, Roran had originally blamed Auron equally in the attack on Carvahall and Garrow's death, seeing as how both he and Eragon ran off together, he could only assume Auron was involved. All the time he had planned on confronting his cousin about the events that led to the destruction of Carvahall, he had felt a sense of betrayal from the blond youth he had accepted into their family. Now that he knew the truth, all animosity had virtually faded away.

Not to mention, he was hardly imposing to the large, silver dragon Auron had now become.

"Morning," he said gruffly to Eragon, who simply nodded. Roran sat up in the small cot he had slept in, and stretched. "Do you even sleep anymore?"

Eragon just shrugged, sitting back on his own cot. Last night, he had told Roran everything, including his transformation during the Blood-Oath Celebration. The only thing he did not reveal was the identity of his mentors, Oromis and Glaedr, out of secrecy sworn in the ancient language. As such, he knew Roran knew of his meditative state that had replaced sleep for him. His cousin was simply trying to get him to talk. Realizing he was getting no rise out of the young Rider, Roran sighed, and stood. "Are we still planning to talk to Nasuada today?"

"Aye," Eragon said, climbing to his own feet. After learning about each others travels and series of events, Roran had asked Eragon to help him rescue his fiance Katrina from the Ra'zac, who had no doubt taken her to their lair at Helgrind. He agreed wholeheartedly, despite knowing that his liegelord may not. So soon after the terrific battle, and Nasuada may not take to kindly to him, Auron and Saphira galavanting off on another adventure, when the Empire was still a close, and large, threat.

Grunting and nodding curtly, Roran strode out of the tent, only to give a soft curse of surprise at what he saw. Eragon was at his shoulder, and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips, his darker thoughts receding some.

A pair of rumbling snores came from the entangled mound of sapphire and silver scales, the thick bodies of the dragons nearly pressing up against the walls of the tent. Even though they were not awake, Eragon could feel the peaceful contentment issuing from both Saphira and Auron as they cuddled, their combined tails swished gently back and forth behind them. He noticed several passer-by stop and point at the sight, only to continue on their way after a moment of staring.

Roran walked carefully up to the flanks of the dragons, marveling both at the sight of them and at the state they were in. A few months ago, dragons were the thing of stories and legends. Now, he was standing next to **two** of them; one who was bonded mind, heart and soul to his cousin, and the other who used to be a bright-eyed, blond haired youth he knew from back home. Even more mind-boggling, was the fact that Eragon had told him the two dragons were mates; bonded for life and sharing the same, intense connection as Saphira did with her Rider. Jerking his head at the two snuggling dragons, he lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin as he looked sideways at Eragon. Roran had seen _this_ familiar position before between himself and Katrina "Were they...?"

Eragon snorted, then tried to keep the image of the implied act from rising in his mind. "No," he assured Roran. "Believe me, we would have heard them if they were."

"Right," Roran muttered, stepping back and glancing over their bodies a second time. A slight movement came from the muscular, silver foreleg that was tightened around the dragoness' back, but he saw that Auron was merely rubbing his mate tenderly as they slept. "This must be some connection, having all three of you bonded mentally as you told me."

"Aye," Eragon sighed, grinning at the cute snuffle his dragoness made. "The bond between Rider and dragon is natural, but when she and Auron fell in love, they forged their own link. The bond between them is every bit as strong and deep as Saphira's and mine." He brushed his mind gently against those of the two beings he cared most for in this world. "At first it was awkward being bonded to Auron in the same fashion," he went on. "But now, I wouldn't have it any other way. They – _we_ – are family, and nothing could ever make me want to change that." Roran merely nodded, knowing he'd never truly comprehend what it felt like. Eragon had touched his mind, and he had grown accustomed to the feeling...but this was another level entirely. These three beings felt, thought, and _lived_ almost completely as one.

They watched the dragons sleep for a moment or two more, before Eragon sighed and approached Saphira's snout, which was held tightly against Auron's broad shoulder. As he reached towards the warm scales of her nose, he felt a very familiar, if slightly annoyed, presence merge with his.

_No._

_Good morning, Saphira, _he said, rubbing his mind up against hers tenderly. Despite the warmth and unconditional love he felt echo back from his dragoness, he tried to not not smile at her snort of displeasure.

_No, _she repeated, softly growling. _I am **not** getting up, so don't even think of asking. _One large, brilliant eye cracked open and favored her Rider with a clear stare. He saw her grip tighten slightly on her silver scaled mattress, and bit back a laugh.

_Saphira, _he insisted gently. _Roran and I are going to speak with Nasuada about going after Katrina. You and Auron should be there._

She snorted again, rubbing her snout slightly against the neck of her still-slumbering mate. _Then bring her out here and talk, _she grumbled childishly. _I am comfortable. And so is he. _

_Funny, _Eragon said with a playful challenge. _It looks more like you have the better deal._

He felt a suggestive nudge enter her mind, and she growled lecherously. _Oh, trust me, little one, _she hummed, shifting her hips slightly. _You may not be able to see it because of me...but he is _**very **_content. _Eragon felt his cheeks warm, and he sucked in an embarrassed smirk at the suggested image she was implying.

Roran arched an eyebrow, in question to her comments, only to flush like his cousin when Eragon relayed their little conversation. The older cousin rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Maybe we should just leave them be, eh Eragon? They seem to need their...ah...rest."

_It's pretty hard to sleep when everyone is talking, _groused the silver male with a small growl. He lifted his head to lick Saphira's neck, and turned to focus on Eragon with one ocean-blue eye. _Morning, brother. _

Eragon gave the silver dragon a gentle rub on the jaw, ignoring Saphira's grumble of protest at her mate waking up. _Would you like a few minutes? _Eragon teased lightly.

Auron lifted his head and looked at Eragon questioningly. _A few minutes? Why would..._Eragon could have sworn the male blushed as he looked down at his and Saphira's conjoined bodies – or more precisely, at their mashed-together hips. The feeling from between his hind legs registered and he mumbled slightly. _Ah...er, yes. A few minutes might be a good idea. _

Biting back a laugh at Auron's predicament, Eragon merely smiled as Saphira growled again and drew her mate into one of their draconic kisses. He heard Auron mutter something about her not helping, before he motioned to Roran that they should head to Nasuada's pavilion. The two cousins made their way to the grand, red tent, seeking permission to enter from the number of guards stationed outside.

* * *

><p><em>Seriously, Saphira, <em>Auron mumbled as the dragoness meshed their tongues together inside his maw. _Not helping. _

_Oh, hush, _she chided, breaking the contact between their mouths. _You act like you're not enjoying it. _As if to prove her point, she wriggled her hindquarters against him gently.

Auron snorted, and tried to keep the small groan from leaving his throat. _Time and place, Saphira, _he growled. _And unfortunately, this is neither. _He could feel the love and desire coming from his sapphire mate, and honestly could not blame her. After worrying and fearing for the well-being of each other throughout the siege, he wanted nothing more to continue to lay here with her. Or possibly something more intimate.

_It's been at least two-and-a-half weeks since the end of our season, _she complained, giving a small whine to try and change his mind. _Not to mention I thought I lost you. Doesn't that warrant at least **one** enjoyable morning?_

Auron sighed, and tried to will his desire down. _And yet, Eragon and Roran are planning on leaving right away, should Nasuada agree to their request. _He gave her a tilt of his head, looking at her. _Don't you think we should be there?_

She stared at him, wanting to bite at his neck and _make_ him want this, but his words – to her extreme annoyance – rung true and she shoved herself off of him roughly. _Fine, _she snarled, then growled teasingly as her mate was revealed in all his glory. _But if we live through this next adventure, I __**am **__having you...whether you are tired or not. _

_I get it, I get it, _he sighed, rolling over onto his stomach, then leaning over to lick her cheek. _You know I love you._ A few moments later, and he felt his arousal recede, and was able to stand up without embarrassing himself. Fending off another series of suggestive images from his sapphire mate, they rose to their feet and padded towards the red pavilion in the near distance, their snouts touching and trading little nips the entire way.

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious." Nasuada's eyes flicked back and forth between Eragon, Roran, and the two dragons that had showed up a few minutes later.<p>

"I am, My Lady," Eragon said evenly. "I promised Roran I would help him rescue Katrina from the Ra'zac, and I intend to keep my promise."

She regarded him with a slightly annoyed expression. "And did it occur to you that you and the others are needed here? Not to mention you went behind my back and made this decision without consulting me." Although her voice was calm and level, Eragon could feel the deeper, more implied tone in her words. "As much as I can sympathize with you, Stronghammer," she inclined her head at Roran, who was tight-lipped and face set in stone, "To have you leave so soon after such a battle would potentially disastrous."

Eragon bowed his head. "You know I would never go against you, My Lady, or your orders. But rescuing Katrina is not just an act of chivalry." She arched an eyebrow slowly, intending to hear his explanation. "As long as the Ra'zac – and by their extension, Galbatorix – hold Katrina, they can use her as leverage over Roran, who may be in turn used against me. We cannot allow such a breach of our security, especially now."

The leader of the Varden looked towards Arya, who was standing next to her high-backed chair. The elven princess simply raised her own, angled eyebrow, not saying anything.

_I don't think they were expecting something so tactful, Eragon, _Auron chuckled privately to him.

The Rider said nothing, and merely watched the two women for a response. Nasuada slumped, and then halfheartedly said, "I could order you not to go."

_Oh, for the love of..._Saphira growled, adopting a phrase from Auron. _Yes, Nasuada, you _could _order him not to, but I would simply kidnap him and take him anyway. I am not sworn to you in fealty, and as such, fear no retribution under you. _The dark skinned woman smirked humorlessly. She knew Saphira was not being insulting; she truly had no power of authority over the dragoness. _Also, until this is resolved, it will plague Roran, and through him, Eragon, to no end. Besides, the more I think on it, the more I think it a grand quest. Not to mention the possibility of ridding the world of those foul beasts once and for all._

Nasuada looked from the dragoness to the two waiting humans before her. Her mind had been made up, however much she tried to fight it. Saphira was right; there was no stopping them if she decided to take Roran and Eragon herself. And the threat of the Ra'zac, holding Katrina or not, was too real to ignore. "Alright," she finally sighed. "Although I still have my reservations about the whole thing. Go...and may the wind carry _all _of you back here swiftly and unharmed."

Roran bowed to the young woman. "Thank you, Lady Nasuada. When I return with my beloved Katrina, consider me in your debt and humbly in your service." Eragon also bowed his head at his liegelord, thanking her. As they turned to depart and gather supplies, Nasuada straightened once more.

"Auron. Please stay a moment. I want a word," The silver dragon cocked his head at her, before settling back down to his large underbelly. Saphira paused, looking between her departing Rider and her mate. "Privately," Nasuada added, with an apologetic look to the dragoness. Saphira snorted sharply, only to growl in acceptance as Auron nuzzled her neck, and she withdrew from the pavilion. The leader of the Varden arched an eyebrow at the silver dragon, and he nodded reluctantly, indicating his mind was sealed from the others.

* * *

><p>Roran anxiously tapped his hammer against his thigh as they departed the command tent. "How soon do we leave?" he asked Eragon after they had put a small distance between them and the pavilion. Clear desire to get underway was on his face and in his tone, and the more minutes that passed, the more pronounced they became.<p>

His cousin sighed, and stretched a cramp in his shoulder. "First; we need to gather supplies for the trip. It will be a few days' flight there and back, at the very least. Not to mention we will need to come up with a plan once we get there. Plus, I need to find a replacement weapon." Despite its origins, Eragon felt a pang of sorrow at losing Zar'roc. The elven-made weapon may have belonged to Morzan...but it was still a Rider's blade, and reliable in battle. Another ordinary sword simply would not do.

_Take one of mine, _Auron rumbled, padding up to them. Saphira hummed and nuzzled him happily. He returned the gesture, but Eragon could feel something off in his friend's mind. _I won't be needing it._

_What? Why? _Eragon asked, before it clicked in, and he regarded the silver dragon with a look of shock. _You're not coming, are you?_

_No, _the silver dragon snorted and shook his head gently. Staving off an outburst from Saphira, he went on. _Nasuada is upset enough with you two - pardon me, Roran, - **three** going. She 'pointedly requested' I remain here, and help with the aftermath work._

Saphira growled deeply. _And just what does she expect to have you do, if you're not coming with us?_

Auron shifted on his paws, trying to calm her with his mind and thoughts. _We lost two members of Du Vrangr Gata in the battle, _he sighed. _As such, I will be needed to help treat our many wounded and possibly reform our magicians back into fighting shape. _He looked evenly at Eragon. _Not to mention getting our soldiers and equipment into a similar state; our losses were great. _The large male sighed again. _I want nothing more to come with you, brother, and help you in your venture. But we __**are**__ under fealty to Nasuada...and these are her orders. _

Eragon's shoulders slumped. He had felt determined and ready to head into battle once again. But now, finding out Auron would not be accompanying them made him start to reconsider the whole idea. Going against the Ra'zac would be that much harder now, as no matter how proficient Roran was, he did not have the advantage of superior strength and speed – and more importantly, magic.

Saphira was nearly livid. Her tail thrashed against the ground angrily, and twin streams of smoke trailed from her nostrils as she snarled. _No! _she yelled. _I will not be separated from you again. Tell her to reconsider!_

_I'm sorry, my love, _he rumbled softly, reaching to touch her cheek with his snout. _I wish it were not so. But we always knew there was the possibility you and I would be apart during this campaign. This looks to be one of those times._

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to return and rage at Nasuada for her decision, for forcing her and her mate apart once more. But even she could not sway Auron or Eragon's sense of duty, to Nasuada, the Varden, or anyone. Her face fell, and her growls of anger became whimpers of anguish. She lowered her head and nuzzled his broad chest, pleading. He rumbled gently, and wrapped her with his wings. _I'll be right here waiting when you return, _he whispered.

The two dragons held each other for a moment, and Eragon felt like he wanted to dig a hole to bury himself in. He felt terrible having made the choice that would end up separating them, even if it wasn't his orders or intentions. There was no secret of how much Saphira loved her mate; a burning passion for him, rivaled only by her utter and complete love and devotion to her Rider. To feel like he was responsible for this...it made his heart heavy.

_Do not be like that, Eragon, _Auron said, fully sensing his friend's emotions. _You know I would never blame you for this. _The Rider sent his not-of-blood brother feelings of love and gratitude for his words, as well as guilt for the result of his actions. He was hesitant to deepen his connection with Saphira, out of fear she would not share his outlook, but felt slightly better when she showed nothing but apprehension at leaving her mate. She did not blame him either.

Pulling back from his sapphire dragoness, Auron looked down at Eragon and his cousin. _You better gather your supplies and ready yourselves to go. The sooner you leave, _he said, looking back into Saphira's brilliant and moist eyes, _the sooner you come back. _

Swallowing past a lump in his throat, Eragon turned to Roran, agreeing with the silver dragon. Together, the four companions headed to Eragon's tent to gather the necessary items they would need to sustain them. Roran headed off to the cook tent to procure provisions for himself and Eragon, as the Rider packed supplies into their packs, and readied Saphira's saddle. The dragoness remained outside, pressed up against her mate, unwilling to let him go.

Bringing the molded saddle out, he hesitantly approached his dragoness. Saphira pulled reluctantly away from Auron and allowed Eragon to fit her with it. Her eyes never left Auron's, as both dragons growled and snuffled at each other. It killed Eragon to know he was partly responsible for the bittersweet mood, despite both dragons' assurances it wasn't. Tightening the straps around Saphira's belly, he gave each line a final tug, ensuring it was secure.

Roran reappeared a few minutes later, a week's worth of food wrapped in leather satchels. He wordlessly handed them to Eragon as he fitted the packs to Saphira's saddle. Drawing himself up, the young man approached the silver dragon, raising his head to stare him in the face. "Auron, I -"

_Don't bother, _Auron chuckled humorlessly, bringing his large snout down to Roran. The man stiffened, unsure, but relaxed slightly as the dragon gave him a gentle nudge. _You I blame least of all. Were our positions reversed, I would be doing the same thing._

Roran bowed his head slightly. "I know its not much...but I'll do my best to see no harm comes to her."

Rumbling in light laughter, Auron pulled back. _Admirable, and I thank you for it. But I know my mate, _he said, rubbing her side with his head. _It will take more than those foul creatures to best her. _

_I will personally rip out each of their throats if it means I can be back with you that much sooner, _she whispered, leaning into his touch. They cuddled for a moment more, before Eragon proclaimed he was done. After a pointed look from Auron, he ducked back into the tent and retrieved one of the silver blades and buckled it to his belt.

Together they walked to edge of the Varden's encampment, Saphira keeping her flank against Auron's the entire way. When the reached the low dirt wall that separated the camp from the rest of the plains, they stopped, no one really moving. Then, uttering a low growl, Saphira pressed her chest up against her mate and their maws met passionately. Auron deepened the contact without hesitation, allowing her tongue to caress his in their odd draconic kiss. She pulled away, and pushed her forehead against his.

_I love you, Auron, _she said, soft growls escaping her.

_And I you, my mate, _he rumbled, wrapping her with his wings again. They stayed like that for minutes, unmoving, before he let go and she knelt down for Eragon and Roran to climb into the saddle. Her sad eyes never left his, and they gripped each other all the tighter with their minds. Leaning down to her back, Auron gave Eragon a soft nuzzle. _Be safe, brother. Come back soon._

Eragon said nothing, simply hugging the snout before him, embracing him with the same mental contact that Saphira had. Auron hummed, and stepped back to let Saphira take off. With one last croon of goodbye, she unfurled her wings and jumped into the air. She rose a small ways above the plains, and circled the male left behind on the ground, unwilling to look away. The dragoness roared balefully, and he answered back with a long, sorrowful lament of his own.

Then, steeling her heart and her mind. Saphira turned and flew north towards the lair of the Ra'zac, leaving Auron to watch her form shrink smaller and smaller as she disappeared into the horizon.


	40. Dark Peaks and Lonely Hearts

The small, flickering fire cast a low, but comforting glow around their hidden campsite. Eragon was absentmindedly stroking Saphira's foreleg as he watched Roran whittle a small piece of wood. His older cousin was staring blankly into the flames, clearly thinking about his beloved Katrina. Being so close, yet feeling farther away than ever, and Eragon did not blame him.

They were hidden in a small clump of trees and bushes less than a mile from the base of the black peak that was Helgrind. Earlier that day, they had lain atop a small rise to observe a congregation of worshipers and priests from the nearby city of Dras-Leona that had come to pay homage and tribute to the vile peak...and the even fouler creatures that they knew to dwell within. Seeing the looks on the faces of the frightened slaves that were left as a meal...Eragon fought down a wave of disgust and pity.

A tired sigh came from the sparkling blue hide next to him, and he turned to look at his dragoness. Saphira never met his gaze, her own eyes staring blankly into the same fire that had entranced Roran. Both his companions had said very little as of late, seeing as how both were constantly thinking of ones they would rather be with. Roran's face was taught and his entire body tense. He had asked Eragon to help him in freeing his beloved Katrina. Roran had told his cousin how it had been Katrina's father, Sloan, who had betrayed the village, ending up with Katrina captured by the Ra'zac. There had been fire in his eyes nearly the whole flight here, but now that they had arrived, the reality of this little quest seemed to have started to sink in. When Eragon had told his cousin everything he knew about the Ra'zac, the young man almost seemed to lose a bit of his drive. The Ra'zac had the advantage of numbers, territory, and gods knows how many enchantments and wards courtesy of Galbatorix. He never wavered from their chosen course of action, but at the same time, felt the bitter cold of possible death creeping upon him.

Saphira was in no better mood. It had been three days since they had left the Varden after their victory at the Burning Plains, but both Eragon and Roran knew her mind was not on the Varden. Any time Eragon touched her thoughts, in the back of her mind, there was an image of a silver dragon sitting next to a rampart keening his lament as they flew away. Even more disheartening than the image were Saphira's own feeling of despair and longing for her mate. She and Auron had been separated during the battle, and had both fought deadly engagements with Murtagh and the Twins. After the battle, due to their minds being shielded in case of any remaining threats, both Eragon and Saphira, as well as Auron, had feared the worst regarding their companions. The reunion at Nasuada's pavilion had been uplifting and comforting, but far too short. The following morning, Eragon and Roran had set out on Saphira to fly to the peak of Helgrind to rescue Katrina. However, Nasuada had ordered Auron to stay behind, to assist with the Varden's aftermath of the nearly disastrous battle.

Eragon tried to comfort her by scratching in her favorite spot behind her jaw, but all he got was another depressed sigh. _Saphira, _he whispered, feeling her despair rebound across their link. She barely acknowledged him with a brief flick of her mind. _Do you want to talk? _he offered, trying anything to pull her from her sullen state.

_No, little one, _she huffed sadly. _I am not in the talking mood._

_Please, Saphira, _he said gently. _You're only hurting yourself the more you dwell on this._

The dragoness snorted. _Forgive me, Eragon. But I find it hard to think of much else when the dragon I love is three days away because __**I **__left him for some foolish venture!_

Her sharp words and emotions stung Eragon slightly. _You didn't have to come, _he said rather sharply. _You could have stayed with Auron and I would have come with Roran myself._

_Oh please, _she growled. _Do you honestly think I would let you come here, of all places, __**alone**__? _Her anger and despair were a swirling tide of emotion and hurt that threatened to lash out at her Rider. Saphira forced herself to calm down slightly. _I would never think of being apart from you when you were in danger. I could not; it goes against everything we are. _She sighed again, and leaned in to his scratching fingers. _I am sorry, little one. I do not mean to be angry, at you least of all. _

Eragon increased the pressure of his scratching, and received a small hum that drove away his own anger. _Don't apologize, Saphira. You know full well I miss him just as much. And it kills me to think that I was partly responsible._

_Never, _she hummed, and lifted her head to nuzzle him gently. _I would never blame you for this. Nor do I blame Nasuada, truthfully. She is only doing what she thinks is right for the Varden. _She sighed again, dropping her large head back to her paws. _I just wish Fate would stop torturing us so. _

_Mmm, _Eragon agreed absently. Indeed, Fate had not been kind to them lately. Not only was the battle at the Burning Plains costly and close to failing, but when Murtagh had been revealed as the newest Rider in service of Galbatorix, the Varden's efforts seemed to stall in their tracks, Not to mention Eragon's own drive; learning that Murtagh was in fact his brother, and that he had been sired by none other than Morzan, nearly froze Eragon with despair and doubt. Although those that he told about his terrible secret were supportive, and had sworn to keep it between them, Eragon couldn't help but feel like less than he had been. To know he was the son of the Rider who betrayed the others to Galbatorix...

And now, here they were, throwing themselves in great danger again to try and save someone they loved, all the while missing another whom they had been forced to leave behind. Truly, Eragon and Saphira did seem to be on Fate's short list.

Across the fledgling fire, Roran stood and shortly announced that he was turning in for the night. They had planned to infiltrate Helgrind after first light tomorrow, as to take advantage of the Ra'zac's slight weakness in sunlight. Eragon nodded, and lay against Saphira's flank. The dragoness rolled onto her side, so she could curl around her Rider and drape a wing over him, covering him in a living tent. She hummed and nuzzled him again, before holding him close by resting her head in his lap. Eragon chuckled slightly, and scratched a spot under her chin, earning another hum and a slight purr.

They wrapped each other comfortably with a tender, mental embrace, before retreating to their respective states of slumber. The last thing Saphira pictured was the form of her handsome, silver mate, and envisioned him laying beside her with his muscular foreleg draped around her chest. Her heart gave a small pang of sorrow, and she clung to the image like a lifeline, silently asking it to get her through another night, until she could feel his touch for real once more.

_I miss you..._

* * *

><p>"Not the most comforting report," Auron muttered, leaning over the large table and the map it held.<p>

"No," Nasuada agreed, and traced a line between two points in the area representing the Burning Plains. "They have indeed withdrawn, but not entirely. And they still vastly outnumber us."

Auron sighed, and cracked his neck. "Story of our lives," he muttered darkly. For the past half hour, he, along with Nasuada, Jormundur and Arya, had been going over their situation in the aftermath of their battle with the Empire's forces. Although victory had been claimed by the Varden, it had come at a high price. Hundreds of soldiers were wounded, and far too many had been buried altogether. The Empire's army had pulled back across the river and further towards the border that Surda shared with that of the territory under Galbatorix's control. Under different circumstances, this may have been evidence of the success of the Varden's confrontation, but they had been just as wounded.

A scout had reported that although still far greater in numbers, the Empire's forces seemed to be re-consolidating their forces, as if unsure whether to retaliate or dig in for defense. This provided a tempting opportunity for the Varden to strike again, but Nasuada and her advisors were not so sure.

"Even with the Urgals and those who have defected to our cause," the dark-skinned woman sighed, rubbing her temples, "it is still a matter of numbers. And with our current state, it would be more than foolish to try and press another attack."

"I agree," Arya said in her soft, musical voice. "To push into battle so soon would only add to our losses...to a point where we may do more harm to ourselves than the Empire." Her angled brows met in a slight frown. "Our best option right now may be to mirror what Galbatorix's forces are doing; rethink our plans and dig in for defense for time being."

Auron ground his knuckles into the wooden table. "Some victory," he groused.

Nasuada put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "At the very least, we proved ourselves to be more than a mere nuisance in Galbatorix's side. But I agree with Arya. For now, our best bet is to hold here, while we recover and refocus our forces. The Empire seems to be licking its wounds and massaging its pride, which means its unlikely they will launch a counter attack."

"Unlikely, but not impossible," Jormundur huffed. "And now they have a Rider of their own to boot. What's to say we won't be seeing him winging towards us any minute?"

Auron shook his head gently. "No, the more reasonable assumption is that Murtagh was recalled all the way to Uru'baen. With him failing to capture Eragon and Saphira, Galbatorix is sure to want to 'reprimand' him in person...and severely." He gave a small grimace at his last words, and his eyes fell. Despite the fact that they were on opposite sides, Auron could not help but feel pity for the young, red dragon Thorn. He had been hatched into a world of conflict, and forced into servitude by a madmen, a world and conflict he barely knew. More than that, the young dragon was his kin, and felt even angrier at seeing him the puppet of Galbatorix's twisted desires. He shook his head again, to clear his thoughts. "In any case, it may be some time before we see them again."

Nasuada tapped her chin in thought. "We shall remain in a defensive position here," she said finally. "For now. Once Eragon and Saphira return, we can reevaluate our options again before making any decisions." Auron and Jormundur inclined their heads in acknowledgment, and Arya gave the slightest dip of her own chin. The leader of the Varden sighed, and stretched her shoulders. "I daresay another day or two of rest will not be unwelcome."

Arya excused herself, and exited the tent, and Jormundur followed shortly after. Auron was just making his way to the entrance flap, when Nasuada called out to him. "Auron? May I have a moment?"

He paused, then turned around and walked back to her. "My Lady?"

Her eyes had softened and her stance had relaxed. The fatigue on her face showed clearly, as well as unease. She leaned against the table, and dropped her gaze to the ground, as if unsure of what to say. Finally, she found the will to speak. "How are you holding up?"

Auron knew of what she meant. "I'm fine," he replied almost automatically. The Knight softened a bit, and let some of his emotion show. "Sleeping is a little lonely," he joked halfheartedly.

Nasuada met his eyes. "I hope you don't blame me, Auron. You know I never intended to cause you or Saphira this pain." Her face was slightly downcast, and her tone was nothing but sincere.

He leaned against the table next to her and gently placed his hand over hers. "Nasuada, you may be my liegelord, but you are also my friend." He gave her a small but true smile. "I am not angry with you. My only anger is for our situation."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Knowing Eragon and Saphira, I'm sure their just as anxious to get back here as you are to see them." They shared a brief moment of companionship, enjoying the company of a friend in the midst of a war campaign. After a time, Auron removed his hand from hers and started towards the entrance.

"Should you need of me, just call, My Lady," he said with a chuckle. "I'll be around." That got another warm smile from her as he left the tent, then he sighed and began walking into the maze of the Varden's encampment. As he walked, he thought about what he should do to occupy his time. The day after Eragon and Saphira had left, he helped the remaining members of Du Vrangr Gata treat the rest of the wounded, then set about assisting in the rebuilding of their defenses. He gave Fredric a hand issuing new weapons, and even helped the citizens from Carvahall settle into their new surroundings. Anything to keep his mind off of his sapphire mate. Now, several days later, he found himself wandering about more often than not, lonely and despressed without his soul-mates.

Sighing again, he stopped at his tent he shared with Eragon and removed his armor. Once his belongings were secure, he concentrated and began to change into his dragon body. His skin cracked and became scales, and his body bulged and grew into the draconic form he was proud to call his own. Within moments, he was his majestic, scaly self again, and he rolled his shoulders to stretch. Not only was he more comfortable in what he now considered his 'true form', but it was less likely he would be bothered by someone with a menial task or request. Not many people felt like approaching a dragon with anything less than important intentions.

Auron amused himself for a few moments by playing with his tail like a hatchling, before he rolled onto his side and exhaled loudly, bored. He watched the goings-on around him for a time before that too became less than interesting. He rose to his feet and padded through the maze of tents and people, looking for something to distract himself with. Soldiers and bystanders alike all gave him a wide berth, bowing their heads respectfully as they saw him. Auron inclined his own large head to each of them in turn, still slightly humbled by the high status he had been given amongst the Varden.

His meandering footsteps took him to the small encampment where most of the villagers from Carvahall had been housed, and he saw Horst look up from his forge and greet him with a cheery wave. "Alright there, Silverfang?" he called loudly.

_Aye, _Auron hummed back. _Just out for a walk. _He growled pleasantly to Gertrude and Elain as he padded by, receiving a warm hello as he passed. A short ways away, he spotted a familiar shape showing several villagers the proper way to hold a sword, and gave a small fanged grin as he crept up behind them. _She's not being too rash now, is she Baldor?_

Orianna sucked in a grin, and turned to face the scaly snout of her son with a gentle stroke. "Nay, she is just entertaining us with a few wild tales of what has transpired since you all left," the young man said with a smile, eying the silver dragon with slight awe.

_Hmm...she is good at those, _Auron laughed, nudging his mother gently. Orianna simply hugged the broad snout affectionately, chuckling at his playfuly banter.

"Now, did you have a reason for interrupting my tale, my son? Or are you bored again, and looking for something to do?" She saw the slight downcast look in his eyes at her statement, and immediately regretted her poor choice of words. She stoked his nose in apology, but he snorted her hand away.

_Actually, I was wondering if you were free for a short while, _he began. _I believe I promised you a flight before the battle. _Orianna failed to keep the look of excitement from her eyes. She had known all about the Riders and their dragons from the years she spent with Brom, but had never envisioned the opportunity to ride upon one...much less the dragon that was actually her son. Her joyful expression and silence caused Auron to chuckle deeply in his throat. _Thought that might interest you. _

They bid farewell to their friends and walked back to Auron's tent where Orianna retrieved Saphira's older saddle that she had given to Auron to use for his own passengers. The golden haired woman set about fitting him with the saddle, until he snorted with approval. Then, he laid down on his large belly to allow her to climb up. Nervous, but excited all the same time, Orianna settled into the saddle and held onto his neck as he rose back to his feet and lumbered into a clearing. _Ready? _he asked, lifting his wings.

His mother nodded, and bit back a small scream as he pumped his wings down powerfully and leaped into the air, driving his wings to gain altitude. A few, heavy strokes later, and they flew over Nasuada's pavilion as Auron climbed higher into the air. He could feel the wonder and elation from his mother as he wheeled across the sky over the Varden, and let out a short roar of happiness. Orianna answered back with a delighted yell of her own, then smacked him on the shoulder as he rolled around in midair, startling her.

They flew for a time, simply letting Orianna enjoy the feeling of freedom that he, Eragon and Saphira loved. Auron proudly showed his mother all the things both Saphira and Glaedr had taught him, although he never actually revealed the identity of this mentors in Ellesmera. Despite the joy of flying however, Orianna knew her son all to well, and could sense the deeper, hidden emotions he was trying to ignore. _Auron?_

_Mmm?_

She was hesitant to press the issue, but at the same time wanted to help if she could. _Do you want to talk?_

_There's nothing to talk about, _he said, with forced stoic-ness. After a few moments of steady wing-beats however, she felt his emotional barriers fall away slightly. _I miss her. _

_I can only imagine, _she said gently, stroking his broad neck. _I know she misses you as well._

Auron snorted softly, trails of smoke issuing from his nostrils. _I tease her about always worrying about Eragon and I when we are out of her sight. _He sighed deeply. _Now I can't stop worrying about them. If anything should happen to her, I..._

_Don't think that, _his mother chided. _You know full well it only does you more harm to dwell on thoughts like that. _She watched the scenery for a moment, trying to find words to help alleviate his melancholy thoughts. _Tell me about this past autumn, _she said, with a small grin, knowing that would put different thoughts in his head.

Auron twisted his head around to look at her atop his back. _You mean...? _Orianna's grinned widened, and she swore his cheeks went red. _Mother! _he huffed, embarrassed. _I highly doubt you wish to hear of Saphira and I's...intimacy. _The silver dragon allowed himself a small smile. _I have a hard enough time driving away Angela's queries on the subject. _

Orianna rolled her eyes, laughing. _I didn't mean the details, silly. I wanted to know about how you two fell in love. _She rubbed his neck warmly. _I always did have a weak spot for a tender romance. _

Auron shrugged is large shoulders as he turned and circled above the camp. _I can't really explain it either, to tell you the truth. We just seemed to...connect...after a while. One thing led to another, then before I knew it, she had my tail in her jaws and told me she loved me. _He hummed happily in his chest at the memory. _And I love her. _

His mother nodded slightly, letting him revel in more enjoyable emotions for a moment. _And what of children? _The dragon beneath her stiffened a bit, and she bit her lip. _I am understandably curious, Auron. _

He sighed, and thought back to his and Saphira's decision that day in the forest of the elves. _It's not that we don't want a family, _he began. _But we both know that these are less than ideal times to try and raise one. _He listened to his own beating wings for a moment. _I am unsure if I am truly ready to be a father...especially considering the one I had._

_You are **nothing** like Tegarth. _Orianna leaned down and hugged his thick neck as best she could. _If you act anything like you do when you're with her, you will be a wonderful father, Auron. I may not have the bond you share with Saphira and Eragon, but anyone could feel the love you have towards them. You will make me proud, I know it._

_Thank you, _he whispered, sniffling in the afternoon air. _Maybe...someday soon... _The pair continued to fly peacefully until the orange sun began to creep towards the horizon, and Orianna's legs began to get sore. Auron landed at his tent once more, and she removed the saddle. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and told him she would see him later. Then, she made her way into the maze of tents to return to her duties.

Auron was left alone to his thoughts as the sun sank ever lower in the sky. Without realizing it, his feet took him to the same spot where he had watched Eragon and his beloved Saphira fly away in the direction of Dras-Leona three days ago. Settling down on his haunches, he stared off into the distance, futilely praying he would see a glimmer of sapphire on the horizon tonight. He was so enraptured by his thoughts he failed to notice as Angela and Solembum walked up to him. He gave a small start when she entered his field of view. "Its interesting how much a lonely dragon and a lost puppy look so similar."

_Angela, _he murmured, with a slight incline of his head. _I didn't hear you approach. _

"Of course you didn't," she said breezily, then without bothering to ask permission, settled down on the ground leaning against his foreleg. From seemingly nowhere, she produced her notepad and quill and began scribbling something, seemingly forgetting the dragon was even there. Auron tried to read over her shoulder, but her words were indecipherable. A moment later, a tail swung down across his left eye as Solembum made himself comfortable atop the silver dragon's head. Auron gave an almost imperceptible shrug, and resumed his silent vigil, although secretly thankful for the company on this lonely night.

Together in silence, the three souls looked out across the barren landscape as the blood orange sun sank beneath the edge of the sky. _Come home soon, my love._

* * *

><p>"Remember, their breath can stun you at close range, and they are much stronger than they appear," Eragon muttered over his shoulder. Behind him, Roran gave a grim nod, and tightened his grip on his hammer. Eragon stroked the sapphire scales in front of him in a sign of comfort, but Saphira's only response was a snort. Once again, she and Eragon had closed their minds to each other as one extra layer of protection. The Rider quickly reviewed his wards about himself and his companions, before giving his dragoness a slight nudge with his heels, indicating he was ready.<p>

Taking her cue, Saphira twisted and dove for the rock face where they had spotted the hidden entrance earlier this morning. Sticking out against the black rock of Helgrind was a single solitary pink flower. Seeing as how no true flower could possibly grow and survive on the desolate peak, Eragon assumed it could only be the marker of the hidden entrance. To prove his guess right, as soon as Saphira's nose touched the apparently solid rock wall, her head disappeared into the mountain, and she growled an affirmative. This was it.

Sliding to a stop, she allowed her passengers to dismount, then took up a ready stance. By her front leg, Eragon hefted Auron's sword, and felt the familiar weight of an elven blade in his hand. Should they live through this, he made a mental note to thank his friend. After wielding Zar'roc for so long, any other blade just wouldn't feel right.

Together, the three slowly advanced into the dark interior of Helgrind. Despite the light coming in through the opening, the cave and its tunnels were still dark and foreboding. Eragon's enhanced senses scanned the area ahead, but he felt shrouded somehow, as if he were deliberately being blinded in all his senses. There was a flicker of movement, and he never thought, simply reacted. His right arm brought the silver blade up and a clear clang of metal on metal met his ears, and his eyes adjusted to see one of the Ra'zac bringing his own weapon around for another strike.

In an instant, Eragon found himself deep in the fight, parrying several swift blows from his opponent, and he sidestepped and returned them. Behind him, he heard a hoarse shout, then the heavy swing of Roran's hammer as he began his own engagement. Saphira roared louder than all, as both Letherblaka sped out of the tunnel and tackled her. She snapped her jaw and swung her glittering paws in a deadly counter-attack, and one of the Letherblaka screamed as she tore into the flesh of its side.

Eragon instinctively wanted to strike out with his magic to help her, but a quick flick of his mind detected the very wards he was afraid of. Both the Ra'zac and the Letherblaka had several layers of wards around them to prevent any magic to be used against them directly. Which meant Eragon and Roran were going to have to do things the old fashioned way.

Quick as an elf, Eragon struck out three times, hammering away with the silver blade in his hand. Once, twice, the Ra'zac deflected, but the third got past his defenses and smote him on the arm, eliciting an inhuman howl of pain. Acting on his advantage, Eragon twisted and struck again, but the Ra'zac leaped back and fled. A cry of pain, and Roran slumped to the ground, the other Ra'zac's blade slicing his hamstring. The Rider dashed over, cleaving at the beast's head, but it to nimbly dodged his strike and fled into the darkness. Eragon cursed their tactics, sticking to their natural camouflage in the inky blackness that was Helgrind. He whipped his head around to see his dragoness in her own battle against the pair of Letherblaka, and was nearly stunned by what he saw.

Saphira had let go of all restraint and was now attacking in a feral rage, not caring about the defense of her own body. After she had lain open the side of the first Letherblaka, she had pounced and tore into it with her fangs, ignoring the second one completely even as it gouged her side and bit her tail. Sheer bloodlust filled her mind, the singular goal of felling her enemies so she could race back to her mate blocked out all thought. She ripped into the putrid flesh, dyeing her fangs and maw a sickly blue-green color as the creatures fluids spilled out onto her and the floor. Once she had her fangs in, the poor beast never had a chance, its neck snapping under her ferocious assault.

The dragoness paid for her single-mindedness though, as the second Letherblaka was given a clear shot at her unprotected neck. Its sharp peak pierced her scales, and she screamed with pain and hate. Saphira whipped her body around, throwing both the Letherblaka and the corpse of its partner against the wall. A wet smack of flesh on stone reached Eragon's ears, and he faltered in shock as Saphira tore into the remaining foe. Using her deadly fangs, claws, and even her horns, she ripped the beast to shreds, giving no quarter or second thoughts. Its last breath was a shrill scream, until its head was torn from its body and tossed out the opening of the cave.

Not caring of the proximity to Dras-Leona, Saphira roared as loud as she could, bellowing her victory to the heavens. Eragon took an involuntary step back as he saw the sheer lust of the kill in her eyes. The Saphira he knew was gone; there was no kindness, warmth or love in those eyes. This Saphira wanted to maim, kill, and slaughter any who got in her way, and kept her from her mate a moment longer. Her feral eyes darted this way and that, searching for the remaining prey. _Where are they? _she screamed, and Eragon flinched from the intensity of her shout.

_Saphira! **Stop**! _the Rider was forced to yell into her mind, lest she go on a rampage. Hearing his voice caused her to slow, and her eyes softened the slightest bit, though she still snarled.

_Where are they? _she repeated, the bloodlust still staining her voice. _I shall rip them to pieces. _

Eragon opened his mind slightly to her, and sent her any calming images he could. _They retreated further inside, _he said slowly. _You are too large to fit. Roran and I must go. _He flinched at the increase in her snarl, but she jerked her head at him as if telling him to stop talking and get on with the hunt. Knowing it was better than to try and calm a dragon in the middle of her rage, Eragon slowly crept into the black tunnel, Roran limping slightly behind him.

Reaching out with his thoughts, Eragon felt not one, but _two_ human presences inside Helgrind. One was Katrina. The other...was the one human he had hoped they would never find. Steeling himself to deal with that after they had rescued Katrina, he motioned Roran to follow him and they edged deeper into the darkness where he felt her mind.

As they neared the cell door where she was being kept, Eragon heard the faintest _twang_ and he flattened himself and Roran against the wall. Something flashed past his face, and he stabbed out with his magic on instinct. "_Kveykva!"_ Bright, red light filled the tunnel, and they saw a lone Ra'zac scream and drop to its knees, shielding its eyes from the intense light. Without hesitation, Roran pushed past Eragon and swung his hammer mightily. The beast crumpled under the blow, but Roran kept swinging, shattering its carapace and staining the floor with its dark blood. Only after Eragon pulled him away did his cousin stop his rage-filled attack, his breath coming in deep gasps. Then, without a word, they turned to the cell door and Eragon cut the lock with magic, Roran bounding inside immediately afterward.

Sitting in a pale strand of light, was Katrina.

With a cry of relief, Roran surged forward and embraced her. Not knowing it was him, she screamed in fear, until he pulled her blindfold off and she gazed into his face. Then, she gave a cry of her own and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his face and tearfully repeating his name over and over again.

Eragon stood at the door and let them have their reunion, all the while trying to decide what to do about _him_. He knew the others would not approve, least of all Saphira, but he also knew that this needed to be done. Steeling himself, he cleared his throat gently and caught the two reunited lovers' attention. Needless to say, Katrina was just as shocked to see Eragon here as Roran, but her fiance quickly explained what he could. Then, taking her delicate hand in his, he and Eragon led her back to the main chamber where Saphira awaited.

_There you are! _the dragoness exclaimed when they reappeared from the blackness. Eragon could feel her annoyance at being left behind on the hunt, but her relief at seeing him unharmed was just below the surface, and he smiled at her in return. Katrina balked slightly at the sight of the sapphire dragon, but both Eragon and Roran assured her Saphira was a friend. Wasting no time, Roran helped her onto the dragon's back, then climbed up after her as Eragon quickly healed Saphira's wounds. Roran instinctively reached down to help Eragon, only to look in wonder as his younger cousin retreated back a step. Saphira too noticed this, and gave a snort of confusion. _What are you waiting for, Eragon? _she barked. _Get on so we can get out of here!_

_I can't, _he said to her privately, and relayed his own thoughts on the matter. _I have to do something about him. _To the others he said, "There is still one Ra'zac left here. I can't allow it to escape."

"Don't be a fool!" Roran shouted. "We're not leaving without you!"

Eragon smiled grimly. "Yes, you are." He turned to Saphira, who looked at him with equal parts annoyance and pleading, but he pushed her with his mind. "_Ganga, _Saphira! Go!"

_No! _she yelled. _I won't leave you!_

_You must, now go!_

"Eragon!"

_**No!**_ Saphira practically screamed, and the tears of despair became apparent through her anger. _I already left him, I won't loose you too! _In vain, she tried to pounce and grab him with her claws, but he nimbly dodged into the tunnel, out of her reach. _Eragon, please!_

_I love you Saphira, but you have to go! Get them to safety, then come back for me. _She roared and pounded her tail against the rock, unwilling to leave her Rider behind, but he pushed harder with his mind. Finally, roaring in anguish and anger, she leaped back and tore out of the cave, screaming at him the entire way. Eragon fought against the tears as he felt her sorrow at leaving him, even though she knew she could never change his mind.

_Three days, Eragon! _Saphira yelled as she flew away, Roran and Katrina shouting at her to go back. _Three days, and then I don't care if I have to fight Galbatorix himself. I will come back for you! _

_I love you, _he whispered, and allowed a single tear to fall as he watched her fly away into the distance. He was forced to steel his mind and his heart, knowing what he was doing was right, no matter how much it hurt. Turning away from the opening, he grimly walked back into the dark cell tunnel and came face to face with the man who had betrayed them all. The man he could not decide whether to spare, or to commit to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, its obvious who Eragon is referring to. We've all read the book I assume? Good. Then I don't need to go into detail. I know I kinda rushed through the whole Ra'zac fight, and I apologize if anyone was really interested in that. But there are other things I would rather focus on instead of stuff we already know happens.<strong>

**In the next chapter, when we get back to Eragon I will pick up from where he leaves Sloan and beings his trek. I'm sorry if it seems like I am skipping bits, but really, who wants to read about that trivial matter when our beloved trio is split up and undergoing some major heartache?**

**Anyone?**

**Yeah...that's what I thought. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time!**


	41. Broken Triangle

**Again, skipping over the whole Sloan thing. Has no bearing on anything in my story, really, so why bother?**

**Also, as promised: Only one reviewer managed to catch the 'foreshadowing' in the chapter of the battle. So I give you the hint. **

**Square-off between Eragon and Murtagh atop the plateau. Pay attention to a certain part of Murtagh's dialogue...and someone's reaction to it. **

**Anyways, that's all you get. Enjoy some drama.**

* * *

><p>Auron brought his left arm up and the sword bounced off the small buckler he had strapped there. Quick as a flash, he darted forward with his right and touched the two soldiers on their chests, the mail clinking gently beneath his sword. The next sounds he heard were the groans and choice curses from his opponents as he bested them once again. Standing back straight, Auron favored the two men with a grin, trying not to laugh at their dark moods. "Again, you're both dead," the gravelly voice of Fredric drawled.<p>

All morning, Auron had been sparring and training with a group of soldiers at the request of Fredric, the Varden's weapon master. Not only was it his duty to help train and teach the soldier of the Varden for any battle, but ever since lending one of his trusty blades to Eragon, the young Knight strove to master the art of fighting with only one weapon. During the battle of Farthen Dur, Auron had been off balance and vulnerable when he was forced to abandon his trademark dual swords, and it had nearly cost him his life. Now, once again down to only one blade, he sought to learn how to compensate for the missing weapon.

On his left wrist, was a steel buckler, wide enough to cover his arm and chest should he need it, but small enough it would not affect his mobility, which was just as much a weapon as his swords. Auron's quick footwork and swift strikes is what set him apart from Eragon in their fighting styles. His speed gave him an edge, and coupled with his acrobatic fighting technique he inherited from his mother, Auron was more often than not described as 'dancing with blades' in the midst of a battle.

Inclining his head to his opponents, Auron withdrew from the sparring circle and quenched his thirst with a large drink from a canteen. Fredric clapped him on the shoulder, thanking him for his help, then set about gathering weapons and shields as the others nursed their wounds or went back about their own business. Auron wiped the small bit of sweat from his brow and began his own trek back towards the main encampment, sipping from his canteen all the while. The sparring was good and thorough, keeping his skills sharp and his mind off of other matters. Most days, he would square off against his mother, as their similar fighting styles proved to be both a workout and a challenge.

As he made his way towards the main pavilion, he stopped, and strained his ears to the sky, sensing something. There was a faint scent in the air, one he knew all too well. A slight, distant thump in the sky, and seconds later, a roar from off to the north. An instant later, Auron was tearing through people and equipment alike as he dashed to the front of the camp. He knew that scent. That roar.

_Saphira._

The silver blur whipped past startled soldiers, leaping over a wagon and sliding under a beam of wood. Nothing else matted to him except meeting the incoming dragoness. With a harsh mental shout, he contacted Nasuada, his mother Orianna, Arya and Trianna, even Nar Garzhvog informing them that Saphira was approaching. He felt them acknowledge his shout, and he redoubled his speed, rushing past people as if they were standing still.

In a short clearing just off from the main, red colored pavilion, a crowd had already begun to gather, the Varden's sentries alerted to the approaching sapphire dragon. Auron unceremoniously dashed and pushed his way past several people, screeching to a halt in front of the crowd next to Arya, King Orrin and Nasuada herself. Several people in the crowd muttered about a lack of manners, or his lack of tact, but he could care less. His eyes were riveted on the sky as the form of Saphira came ever closer. Immediately, he thrust his mind out to her, needing to feel her touch, but then his heart sank. He could only feel the minds of Saphira, Roran and Katrina. Eragon was not with them.

"Something's wrong," he said suddenly to Nasuada, and she came closer to the young Knight. Before she could ask her own question, they were buffeted by a blast of air as Saphira came into land. Not waiting for her wings to close, Auron leaped and wrapped his arms around her neck, crying his elation at seeing her. Despite herself, she roared happily and embraced his mind with her own, encompassing him with her love and thoughts. _You're okay, _he whispered.

Saphira nuzzled him tenderly, as Roran and Katrina descended from her back and came to stand at her foreleg. Katrina gave a puzzled look as Saphira licked Auron's face and drew the young human into a deep kiss, and Roran quickly whispered a few short sentences to explain, before they found themselves in front of Nasuada. "Stronghammer," the dark-skinned woman said.

"My Lady," he inclined his head. "May I introduce my betrothed, Katrina? Katrina, my love? Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden." Both women exchanged pleasantries, and Nasuada gave the frail looking young woman a small smile.

"You are quite the lucky one, Katrina," she mused gently. "To capture the heart of one as fierce as Roran Stronghammer." The copper-haired woman merely smiled and kissed her beloved on the cheek. Nasuada favored them for a moment more, before turning her attention to Saphira. The dragoness was just pulling back from a kiss of her own with her mate, and both he and the leader of the Varden asked the same question.

"_Where is he?_"

Saphira's expression turned from one of elation to one of despair, and Auron immediately reached for her to comfort her. Both Nasuada and Arya came closer, and the dragoness whispered in their minds. _It...it would be easier to show you. May I? _All three indicated their approval, and were introduced to a whirlwind of images and emotions from Saphira as she showed them her leaving of Eragon back at Helgrind. The enormity of her despair at leaving him washed over them like a wave, and Nasuada wiped a tear from her eyes. Auron's fists clenched and his knuckles cracked.

"What in the hell is he thinking?" Nasuada muttered. She could feel that Saphira was not telling the whole reason Eragon remained, but was hesitant to push her, as she was already quite upset.

King Orrin grunted in agreement. "We stand less than a dozen miles from the Empire's army, and Eragon decides to vanish off on his own? We have to get him back!"

"How?" A short, barking laugh came from Angela the herbalist as she absentmindedly was knitting a sock. It was unclear exactly when she appeared, but they were used to that by now. "He will most likely travel during the day – and Saphira not dare fly then, for risk of being spotted."

Arya traded a brief but knowing glance with Auron, and knelt down and began retying her boots, at the same time Auron began tightening the straps of his own armor. "Saphira," the elf began, "Where was he when you last touched his mind?"

_In the entrance to Helgrind... _the dragoness replied slowly, not liking how she and Auron had begun to shroud their minds. The elation at seeing her mate again was slowly being replaced with a sense of dread.

"Have you any inkling as to what direction he was going to follow?" her mate asked.

_No...even he did not know himself..._

Arya sprang to her feet and nodded at Auron, who mirrored the motion. "Then we shall just have to look for him everywhere." In a flash, the pair shot off between the tents and into the distance, light and fast as the wind that was at their backs. Nasuada shouted after them, but it was Saphira's mournful roar that pierced the air.

_No! Auron, wait! Don't go!_

_I have to, love, _he replied, his connection with her already fading. _You cannot hide as well as we can in the Empire. And we must get him back. We are the only ones who can._

_But I..._

His mind reached back and enveloped hers with every ounce of love his dwindling connection could. _I love you, my mate. We will return...__**all**__ of us. I promise. _With that, painful as it was for him, he severed their connection, so as not to prolong their suffering.

Besides the gathered crowd, the hulking form of Nar Garzhvog prepared to tear of his amor. "If you wihs it, Lady Nightstalker, I will go with them. I may not be as fast, but I can run as long."

Nasuada tore her gaze from the despair struck dragoness to address him. "No...you would be as hunted as they. Arya and Auron..." she sighed, feeling defeated. Her center was crumbling. "They are on their own."

Saphira keened and collapsed onto her belly, roaring in lament. Around her, Nasuada and the others looked on as the dragoness moaned and wailed. Roran and Katrina held each other close, knowing full well what she was going through, and yet being unable to comfort her in any way. Her crystal blue eyes watched as Auron and Arya's forms disappeared into the norther horizon, and tears trickled from them.

_ My little one...my mate...I've lost them both now..._

* * *

><p>Eragon's feet drummed against the ground in a steady rhythm, carrying him farther and farther from the black peaks of Helgrind. He had dealt with Sloan the butcher, but the entire ordeal left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Not only that, but his thoughts constantly drifted towards Saphira, and he prayed she was safe and back with the Varden. It had nearly torn him apart to send her away like that, but he knew there was no choice. He had to deal with the traitorous Sloan on his own, to shield Katrina and Roran from any more unneeded troubles. Not only that, but by only having to carry two passengers, Saphira would be lest exerted on her flight back after the battle. He longed to contact her, to scry her and Auron to let them know he was safe, but he dared not. It would only make it worse.<p>

The distance between Helgrind and where the Varden were camped had not seemed so far when flying atop a dragon, but now Eragon realized just how far from safety he was. The young Rider was deep within the Empire's territory, alone, and was forced to avoid many groups of soldiers and magicians, who were not doubt searching for him. He had decided to travel on established roads and trail whenever possible. Not only would they be easier to navigate, but he would expend that much less of his already taxed energy not having to fight through bushes and undergrowth.

The solitude of his mind was a definite change from his experiences of the past months. He had not been alone with his thoughts since before finding Saphira's egg...though he loathed the thought of life before her. She was the best thing that could ever happen to a poor farm boy like him, and the family he had found in her and Auron was more than he could have ever asked for. They were, in every sense, part of him and he of them. And yet, the silence that encompassed his mind was somehow soothing.

He was forced to rest in secluded bushes and scrags at night, the only real shelter he could find on the road without too much of a detour. Using deadwood and a scrap of hide he had bartered from a trader, he had hidden his armor and Auron's sword, less someone identify him as more than just another traveler on the road. Admittedly, he felt lonely sleeping there in the grass by himself. If he pictured it just right, he could imagine a pair of scaled hides on wither side of him, keeping him warm. A chilled breeze fluttered through the thicket and he shivered, a pang of discomfort passing over him.

_I'll see them again soon, _he assured himself. _I just hope they understand._

Throughout the rest of that day and the next, the number of people he encountered on the road steadily increased, forcing him to slow his pace lest he draw attention to himself. He knew his elf-like speed would be a dead giveaway should anyone see him, not to mention his partially elven features. Whenever he came across a group of people, he would slow to a brisk walk and attempt to conceal his appearance with a cloak he appropriated.

Once, he had nearly been spotted by a passing patrol. The group of soldiers had basically walked right into the small clump of bushes where he had bed down for the evening. It was only by use of a quick spell to hide himself that Eragon was able to escape detection. Even then, it was obvious he may be running on borrowed luck.

Eragon briefly wondered how much longer it would take him before he rejoined his friends and allies, then steeled his mind and trudged onward down the road.

* * *

><p>"You sure you know where we are going?" Auron asked, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. He looked over at the somewhat stoic elf, who was managing a slight, but noticeable, pant as well.<p>

Arya angled a sharp eyebrow at him. "Just as I told you the last five times you asked; yes."

Auron held her gaze. "Not that I don't believe you..."

"One such as Eragon does not walk the earth unnoticed," Arya sighed, making sure her boots were still tight. She caught the skeptical look on the young man's face. "I could explain it further, but I fear we should not waste any more time than is necessary."

"Right," Auron huffed, and arched his back to stretch. They had been running on and off for the better part of a day now, ever since leaving the Burning Plains. Although not quite as fast and light-footed as the elven maiden, Auron was able to keep up for the most part thanks to his dragon-related stamina. Still, they had to stop every so often for Auron to catch up, and to let them rest for a short period.

At first, after the Blood Oath Celebration in Ellesmera, it seemed as if Auron had been given the same speed and strength of the elves, much like Eragon. However, this was not the case. Yes, he was faster and stronger than any other human – and some elves – but a well-trained and experienced elf or Rider could probably prove a match for him. Mostly because a great deal of his magic was put towards being a half-dragon, which ranked him _just _below Eragon in abilities. Still, the young Knight was a formidable warrior...although having to make Arya wait every dozen miles or so was slightly painful to his pride.

After leaving the plains, Auron had halfheartedly suggested they fly using his dragon form, but Arya quickly refused. The chance of being spotted was too great. Although this may take longer to find Eragon this way, it was really their only option. The elven maiden seemed to know exactly where she was going, thought Auron was still perplexed as to _how_.

Arya gave him another look, silently asking if he was ready to go, and he replied with a curt nod. The pair took several long strides, and they were back to their swift pace, Arya slightly ahead. Somehow, she knew just how to avoid the patrols and other people on the road, allowing them to manage a fairly quick pace, although there was once or twice they were forced to slow and take several detours.

The day faded into the next, and the ground they covered began to whisk by. They were well and fully into the Empire now, and Auron's gut developed a knot that refused to go away. They – and somewhere else, Eragon - were alone, traveling the lands of their greatest foes with naught but what they carry with them. It made him uneasy, knowing the fine line between courage and folly they walked. In the back of his mind, he kept an image of his beloved Saphira to keep his spirits up.

Arya motioned for them to stop at a small copse of trees on a slight hill. Auron slowed his pace, and crept up beside her. She pointed to a smudge in the distance. "We go there," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm guessing it's some sort of town or village?"

Arya nodded. "One of the few between Helgrind and the Burning Plains on this route."

"So...a good place to start looking?" Auron intoned, catching her hidden meaning.

The elven maiden nodded, then set off again, albeit at a reduced pace. Auron followed close behind, then reached out for her. "Arya, wait." She tuned back at him, stopping, an eyebrow raised in question. "We can't just walk in there like this."

She held his gaze for a moment, then watched as he gestured to hers and his features, and the attire they wore. Then she understood. No doubt the town would have posters of them, as they were all known enemies of the Empire. "What do you suggest?" she asked simply.

Despite their circumstances, Auron could not help but grin. "How do you feel about something a little more...breezy?"

Arya merely stared at him.

**Yeah...not the longest chapter by far, nor a whole lot happening. But I was at a loss as to what else to add to it. **

**Plus, after my little "break", I needed a quick pick-up to get me back in the groove. **

**Anyways, next one should be a bit better. **

***UPDATE JUNE 4TH 2012***

**Whether people will see this or not, I must add my voice. **

**To the good People who manage and control FanFiction :**

**I must say, this new missive of yours has caused quite an uproar, and for good reason. After sitting idily by for several years, noW you threathen to enforce and use then hammer of expulsion to those writers whose stories contain MA-rated content. While I can understand the need to monitor the content on the site, I must ask why this is being brought up now after years of letting it slide. Surely there is a compromise we can all come to? Adding a specific MA-rated section perhaps?**

**If this action is in response to compLaints or flames, one must ask; these people read the summaries and warnings that all authors write in prepartation to a MA-rated scene. So why then, do they still follow the link and read, only to act offended? YOU WERE WARNED! You have no right to berate us for writing our content if we explicitly warned you of what would follow. To do so is ignorance, plain and simple. **

**Please do not let this invasion of our creative freedom persist. We have a right to write our stories as we see fit. If the content has become an issue, then simply add an MA-rated section, and certain safeguards to ensure only those of appropriate age read said stories. Add paid memberships if you must, but please, PLEASE do not forcibly remove our stories. For many, FanFiction is all we have. **

**To remove the hard, time-consuming work of fledgling authors is a crime. Give us a place where we can post our mature stories, and yet still be a part of the wonderful community that is FanFiciton. Nobody wants to leave, but should you enforce the removal of stories, you will also be removing the vast majority of your auidence, writers and all users of this site. **

**Please do the right thing. Let us come to a compromise. Do not make an enemy of so many wonderful and talented people.**

**To those who agree with me, let your voice be heard! We the People have the Power!**


	42. Behind Enemy Lines

The sun had set and shadows were now creeping over the land, almost completely hiding the two figures as they stood just outside the village of Eastcroft. They had arrived there earlier in the day, but had waited until the sun went down before moving towards the village.

"You really think he's here?" a gruff male voice asked.

His companion stopped and favoured the settlement with a hard stare. "Everything we have heard points to him stopping here. It is the only logical choice. He would not chance going into Melian. Too many people that could recognize him."

"Crafty bugger," the first figure sighed, and they began moving towards the entrance to the village. "But mark my words...if he isn't here and we go back empty handed, rest assured...our heads will roll. Literally."

With that dark statement ending their conversation, the two figures slunk silently into the village of Eastcroft in search of their target.

* * *

><p>The inn was loud, but not overly so. Merely filled with patrons and people wishing to forget the world outside. Music drifted from a group in the corner, almost washed out by the constant thrum of many conversations. To Eragon, it sounded like a busy hive of bees, all going about their business. Despite the noise, he actually found it suitable for his mood. As odd as it sounded, the ambient noise of the inn helped him to focus his thoughts about where to go from here.<p>

He had arrived at Eastcroft earlier in the day, after finally giving in to his aching feet. The young Rider had run non-stop since the morning, luckily being able to avoid detection by others on the road. He had wrapped a makeshift scarf of torn cloth around his head to hide his no-longer-fully-human ears, and hoped that no one in the small settlement would give him too close a look. After being let inside by the guards of the village, he had headed straight to the inn for food, drink and rest.

Now, he sat at the long bar, sipping a bland ale, simply letting himself recuperate. He would have to rent a room for the night, before setting out again in the morning. He casually scanned the numerous patrons for what felt like the twentieth time, making sure he wasn't receiving any unwanted attention. Other than the group of loud men standing and talking in front of him, nobody really paid him any mind. To them, he was just another traveller or refugee taking shelter from the road.

Eragon's thoughts immediately drifted towards Saphira again, and his heart gave an involuntary pang of regret. Forcing her to leave like that, it hurt more than he could have imagined. He could only wonder what state she was in right now; probably back at the Varden and pacing endlessly, wrought with worry. He wished nothing more than to blink his eyes and be back with her and the others again. But this was the choice he had made, and now he would have to see it through till its conclusion. Every passing day he made his way closer to the Varden, and yet, the closer he got the farther away he felt. Patrols and scouts were becoming more frequent, and the suffocating grip of the Empire was getting tighter.

A creak of wood over the noise made him shift his gaze to the door, and Eragon watched as two new figures entered the tavern. A man and a woman, both wearing cloaks over their clothing. Eragon's eyes were immediately drawn to the woman. She was very lovely, and her blond hair framed her delicate face almost perfectly. She held herself with an almost unnatural grace, complementing the soft emerald dress she wore. Her male companion, looked more serious; his raven black hair and chiseled features gave off the air of someone constantly displeased.

Together, the pair made their way to a table in the corner. Eragon's eyes followed them as they sat, berating himself for staring, but finding himself unable to look away. There was just something about them. Neither of them looked in his direction, nor scanned the room, simply keeping their eyes on each other. Why this caught Eragon's attention, he knew not. Casually, he slid to the end of the bar, closer to them, in the hopes that he might catch a whisper or two of any words that passed between them.

Unfortunately, even his enhanced hearing could not pick up their words over the ambient noise of the tavern. Eragon studied the couple closely for several minutes, trying to look as if he wasn't spying on them. To the causal observer, they were no different than anyone else in the tavern. And yet, Eragon could not ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Some unknown instinct kept his attention on them. He spent a moment trying to figure it out, then on a whim, gently extended the briefest tendril of his mind towards them.

Instantly, he was met with iron-like wall of resistance, very powerful, and he recoiled from the discovery. Quickly making sure they didn't divert their attention to him, Eragon hunkered down in his thoughts, a slight note of panic entering his mind.

Only people trained in, or wary of, the use of magic would have that kind of defence. If these two individuals could indeed use magic, or had superb defences against it, they could very well be working for the Empire. And agents of the Empire so innocently appearing in an out-of-the-way tavern the same time he did...Eragon's adrenaline spiked. Quickly, his eyes flashed to the exits, but dismissed them just as swiftly. The couple had positioned themselves in clear line of sight of the whole inn. They could see every one and every way out there was. Gritting his teeth behind a false sip of his ale, Eragon struggled to think of another way.

If these agents were indeed after him, he may have to eliminate them before they could raise the alarm. It churned his gut to think of killing so quickly, but in this instance, it may come down to kill or be killed. Eragon continued to watch the pair out of the corner of his eye, decided the best way to go about this, when the woman stood and made her way to the counter. Eragon quickly averted his gaze and began examining the knots in the wooden counter-top.

The woman came to stand right next to him, and he held his breath. She barely gave him a second glance, before addressing the innkeeper in a soft tone. She requested a room, and handed over several coins when prompted. Eragon noticed her hands; well kept, soft and delicate. Definitely not the hands of a refugee. Then, receiving a key for her room, she strode away, but instead of returning to the table, she turned and walked down the hallway that led to the inn's rooms. Eragon gave a quick glance to the table where her companion sat, then gave a small start.

He was gone.

The adrenaline spike in his system became more pronounced. He had been so focused on the woman that he had lost track of the man. Silently berating himself, Eragon left the bar and cautiously followed the woman at a distance. He would sort out the missing man later. Right now though, he may have an opportunity to confront this mysterious woman. And if necessary...deal with her.

Keeping his footsteps feather-light, he crept along the shadows as she ascended the stairs and moved along the upper hallway. Eragon waited a few heartbeats, until she had left the view of the staircase, then bounded up them swiftly and silently. He spotted her further down the hall, and began stalking after her on muffled footsteps. From his belt he gripped his hunting knife, his stomach knotting in preparation to use it. One step at a time, he crept closer, his breath shallow and his eyes unblinking as she slowly made her way to the room at the end of the hall. Once there, she stopped, and began fumbling with the key in the lock. Eragon moved closer, inching the knife from his belt and preparing to strike. She tried the key again, her back to him, and he prepared to strike. He was so close he could almost smell her perfume.

Before he took another step, there was a flash of movement so quick, it caught his enhanced reflexes off guard. A hand clamped over his mouth while an arm wrapped around his neck. Like lighting, the woman whipped around, batting his knife away, and whispered something softly. Instantly, Eragon felt his body go rigid, unable to move or fight back. The strong arms grabbed him tightly and wrenched him into an adjacent room, and the inky blackness within.

Eragon struggled as hard as he could against the arms and the arcane bonds, mentally screaming at himself for being so careless. Now he was caught, and would no doubt be sedated and carted off to Uru'baen. He lashed out with his mind, stabbing at their iron walls, trying anything, but the woman's spell was strong. The young Rider was gripped tightly around the neck and chest, and he felt the man's breath on his neck as he hissed in his ear.

"Got you now..."

* * *

><p>A puff of smoke and a tired sigh came from the sapphire dragoness as she laid upon a slab of stone near Eragon and Auron's tent. It had been nearly three days since she had come back to the Varden bearing Roran and Katrina...only to have her beloved mate run off after her Eragon that she had left behind. Saphira let out a small whimper, the vivid memories of the two heart-wrenching separations still fresh in her mind. The will she had felt from her Eragon in Helgind was absolute, even though she did not agree with him. He told – practically <em>ordered –<em> her to leave him, despite everything her heart and mind screamed to the contrary.

Then, there was Auron leaving with Arya. That, coupled with her already fragile emotions with leaving Eragon behind had almost crippled her. For the three days to Helgind and the rapid day-and-a-half return flight she pushed herself to, she had dreamed of nothing more than seeing her beloved silver mate again. To feel his touch, to embrace his mind with her own. To say "I love you" just once more. And now he was gone, no more then a brief kiss between them before he and the elven princess dashed off back into the Empire's lands in search of Eragon.

Nasuada had muttered that her center was crumbling. For Saphira, it was her heart that was slowly tearing itself apart. The two beings she loved with her entire soul...we gone.

Her new 'mother', Orianna, had come by every once and a while to see her, to try and negate some of the dragoness' loneliness. For over an hour, the soft and kind-hearted woman had sat beside the depressed dragon and stroked her neck, not saying a word. Saphira appreciated her efforts, and the company, but remained where she was. The only time she left the tent was when she needed to hunt.

A brief distraction had revealed itself the second day after her return, when Saphira was summoned to Nasuada's pavilion to greet the group of twelve elves that Queen Islanzadi had sent to them from Ellemsera. Fair and elegant as the others of their race, they were led by an elf by the name of Blodhgarm, which meant "Bloodwolf". His name was aptly so, as the man was covered head to toe in a coat of dark blue fur...much like that of an actual wolf. His teeth were pointed and his eyes shone golden brown. Blodhgarm and the other elves had greeted Nasuada accordingly, and sworn their allegiances to help the Varden in their fight against the Empire, to work under Eragon and Saphira as planned.

Unfortunately, when told of the dire news that had befallen their Rider and Knight, the elves were understandably upset, but vowed to remain here. As the other elves had in Ellesmera, they praised Saphira, and pledged themselves to her should she require their assistance in any matter. Saphira was polite, but pointedly told them, and all others present, that until her Rider and mate returned she would be much happier left to herself. Nevertheless, the twelve elves never strayed more than a hundred yards or so away from her at any time, determined to protect her no matter her annoyance. As the last female of her kind, and the only dragon on their side, she was completely invaluable.

Raising her head from her sapphire paws to watch a passing dragonfly, Saphira sighed again, blustering the poor insect with a puff of hot air from her nostrils. The dragonfly buzzed off away from her, and for a moment, its translucent wings caught a solitary ray of the sun, and shone silver. Saphira's eyes locked onto the brief flash of color, and threatened to water up. _I miss you so much..._

The soft crunching of dirt underfoot caused her to straighten, and she gave a small growl in greeting to Orianna as the woman sat down on the edge of the rock next to her. "Hello, Saphira," she said kindly, reaching out to stroke the dragoness' snout softly.

_Greetings Orianna, _Saphira hummed half-heartedly.

The gentle eyes of the woman who had basically become her 'mother' grew sad at seeing the dragon's state. She stroked Saphira's neck as comfortingly as she could. Admittedly, she had spent very little time with the female that her son had fallen in love with, but right now, the sapphire dragoness needed the comfort of someone close. "How are you holding up, my dear?" she asked softly, even though she knew the answer.

Saphira sighed, the end of it in a slight whimper. _It hurts, _she whispered. _More so than when Eragon was captured in Gil'ead. At least then I knew we were going to get him back, and I had Auron with me. Now...I've lost them both. _She snuffled sadly, and Orianna ran a gentle hand across her scaled brow.

"Never lost, Saphira," Orianna said softly. "You know better than I how tough our boys are. If they could survive that hellish battle days past, this little walk in the country will be nothing." Despite herself, the dragoness gave a small chuckle, and Orianna smiled. "Besides," she went on, sliding closer to the lonely dragon, "Look what they have to come back to."

Saphira rumbled gently, thanking her 'mother' for trying to cheer her up, and lifted her head from her paws. _Yes...and when they get back, I shall never let them go again. _The image of her silver mate flashed once more in her mind, and she remembered laying with him the morning after the battle. _After all...Auron has a promise to keep, _she said, a warm feeling making its way from her stomach to her head and back again. Orianna cocked and eyebrow in question, and Saphira couldn't help but smile through her sadness. _For the first time in weeks, he agreed that we should finally get some alone time to ourselves._

No further explanation was needed, as the golden-haired woman smirked and looked away chuckling, her cheeks flushing slightly red. It was no secret that her son and Saphira were intimate, especially after the week of their mating season they had gone through. "Yes...that should make him come running back to you all the faster," Orianna joked, and Saphira let out a rumbling chuckle deep in her throat. She looked at the dragoness out of the corner of her eye for a moment, thinking, before finally voicing what was on her mind. "Saphira? May I ask you about...well...you and Auron?" The dragoness turned to look at the fair woman curiously, tilting her head. "I do not mean to pry...but as a mother I must know." She took a breath to calm herself. "Are you truly not having children?"

Saphira locked her eyes with Orianna, tensing. _We __**will**__ have children someday, Orianna. Of that you can have no doubt. Auron and I simply understand that our current situation is less than ideal to try and raise a family. _The dragoness softened her stare and her stance, settling back down, and her voice grew slightly sad. _I want nothing more than to raise a family with Auron. To be the mother of his hatchlings...would bring me as much joy as the day he told me he loved me. _Saphira sighed, and tried to suppress the fresh wave of despair at missing her mate that threatened to well up. _Some day..._

Orianna nodded gently, slightly berating herself for broaching such a sensitive topic. "I did not mean to upset you, my dear. I just wished to know." She smiled, despite herself. "As his mother, I have often dreamed of the day Auron may have his own family. I simply needed to know that you two would try...despite this godforsaken war." Running her hand along Saphira's neck in another consoling stroke, she tried again to bring the dragoness away from her despair. "Have you two considered any names yet?"

Clearly, this was not a question Saphira had been expecting. She raised her head to look Orianna in the face once more, slightly taken aback by the sudden and direct inquiry. Then, much to Orianna's surprise, a slight reddish tinge crept onto the dragon's features, and she looked down at her paws shyly. _Actually...I __**have**__ come up with a few to pass the time... It helps to keep my mind off of Eragon and Auron._

Orianna's smile brightened, and she slid closer, thoroughly interested. With a slight hesitation, she controlled her happiness enough to ask, "Can I hear some?"

Saphira blinked, and allowed her jaws to part in a soft smile. She _had _planned on keeping these musings to herself until she could talk with her mate about them. But considering it was their future hatchling's "grandmother" asking, she relented. Besides, finally having someone to talk to – about a calming subject no less – helped to relax Saphira more than she had been in days.

_Well, considering we may have both males and females, I had to do some thinking. What do you think about...-_

* * *

><p>Eragon struggled and squirmed against his bonds, both physical and arcane. He rammed his mind outward with as much force as he could muster against those of his two captors, trying to either disrupt their hold on him or hurt them. The male held him tightly, constricting his airway and squeezing his chest as the female quickly checked out into the hallway before shutting the door.<p>

She stalked closer to the struggling Rider, her eyes arrowed, examining him. Next to Eragon's ear, he felt the surprisingly hot breath of his male captor as the man hissed past him. "Are we clear?"

"Yes," the female replied, and Eragon swore her voice had a slight musical note to it. "But I suggest you loosen your grip before you hurt him."

A harsh chuckle came from the man. "I won't hurt him...it just feels nice to take out both my _and _her frustration for a moment." At these words, Eragon grew more puzzled than frightened, and his slowly stopped struggling against his bonds. From the close contact, he could feel the man shift behind him. "Now...I'm going to let you go. But I swear, you make one yelp or try any magic, and we'll carry you back to the Plains in a rucksack...got me?"

The mention of the Plains made Eragon freeze. They could only mean the Burning Plains. And the only people that were there were...

Slowly, the man released him and Eragon stumbled unsteadily to his feet. He felt the magical bonds fall away as well, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Gathering himself back up to his proper stature, he turned and faced his two 'captors'. A whisper from the female, and a candle jumped to life beside them, and at this close, Eragon could truly discern their features.

The female was tall and fair, her blonde hair flowing gently around her face and neck. She wore an emerald green dress, plain but stunning in its own way, with a simple sash of darker green around the waist. The man was muscular, but also lean, wearing rather form-fitting pants and a cotton shirt beneath a leather vest. The dark hair and rough, chiseled features made him look like he was constantly scowling. Surrounding the both of them, was the aura of magic – powerful magic - that Eragon could detect with his mind, not to mention the formidable barriers that shrouded their own. Try as he might, Eragon knew he had never seen these people before in his life.

But their eyes...their eyes were what gave it away.

Her's were a brilliant green, and even though they were not as angled as they once were, it didn't matter. Eragon had spent too many hours dreaming of those eyes before to forget them. And the man's...well...there was no mistaking that electric blue. He knew that blue. It was one pair of a set that were always with him, always watching over him...his family.

"A-Auron? Arya?" Eragon whispered incredulously.

"You were expecting someone else?" Auron said sarcastically, putting a hand on his hip. The voice was rougher, but it definitely was him. Eragon hesitated for a split second, then in a flash, he had grabbed his not-of-blood-brother in a rough but tight hug.

Eragon smiled for what felt like the first time in days, and Auron gently clapped his back as they let go. "What are you two doing out here?" he asked, looking to Arya, still smiling. "And why do you two look so...different?"

"Looking for you, of course," she said in her accented tone, as if it were the simplest answer in the world. "As for our appearance, well, we could not go about the Empire without concealing our identities."

Eragon dipped his head to her graciously. "But, why did you come after me?" he asked. "Surely I can take care of myself..."

Auron and Arya looked at each other, and Eragon could have sworn they passed and private joke between them, as they both smiled. "And yet...you always seem to find trouble wherever you go," Auron remarked. Almost as an afterthought, he came up to Eragon's side and cuffed him upside the head. "That was from Saphira."

Eragon rubbed the side of his head, wincing at the smack. "Is...is she okay?" The regret and the pain of forcing her to leave him resurfaced, and that terrible feeling returned to his stomach.

"She's fine," Auron sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as Arya sat on the edge of the bed. "Upset, angry and hurt...but fine." Eragon shuffled uncomfortably. From the stances they took, he knew he was in for an interrogation. "Now, maybe you would like to tell us that the hell you are doing alone in the Empire?"

The Rider sighed, and knew from their stone cold stares that they would accept nothing less than the whole story. So he told them everything, about the fight at Helgrind, the Raz'ac, finding Katrina...Sloan. They waited patiently until he had finished, before Arya sighed in what seemed like an annoyed tone as she rubbed her temples. "Must everything always be so difficult with you, Eragon? Anyone else would chose a road...but you must walk the path with the most brambles." Eragon flushed slightly at her statement, but remained quiet.

He turned his gaze to Auron, whose piercing blue eyes studied every detail of his friend. "While I can understand not wanting to kill Sloan...I still say this was a fool's errand, Eragon. Although not in immediate danger, the Varden are weak without you. More so now that Arya and I have had to come looking for you."

"I didn't ask you to come after me," Eragon said hotly.

Auron snorted, and stalked towards him until his face was next to the Rider's. "Oh please...do you honestly think we would leave you to your fate alone, deep in enemy territory? And for that matter, do you realize just how much pain you caused Saphira with this little stunt?"

His words stung, and Eragon saw just how upset they truly were with his actions. Yet, his pride rebelled. "And how angry is she at you for leaving her in much the same way?" he shot back. Auron's eyes flashed as the words pierced his proverbial armor, but said nothing, his eyes narrowing.

Arya spoke up from the bedside, her tone sharp. "This arguing is pointless. We found you, Eragon. Now all of us are going to make haste back to the Varden before first light." The two youths pulled away from each other, both still scowling slightly, but acquiescing the elven woman's words. "I suggest we get what rest we can."

Eragon grunted, and indicated Arya could have the bed, as he made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the door. Auron settled into a chair next to the window, and promptly went to sleep. Even though Eragon and Arya did not actually sleep per-say, they retreated into their respective states of rest.

* * *

><p>The pre-dawn air had a slight chill to it as Auron perched on the top of the outer wall of Eastcroft. He reached down to help Eragon up, then repeated the action for Arya until all three were crouched atop the pointed ends of the wooden poles like large birds. Three sets of eyes watched silently as a guard slowly made his way beneath them, his lantern swaying gently in his grip. The man stopped, and they held a collective breath. The guard stretched and moved off, and a triple sigh of relief drifted from the wall.<p>

Dropping to the ground, Eragon cursed the rattle of armor that echoed from his pack. Next to him, he heard Auron swear, and began rummaging around in his own, trying to re-muffle the contents of his own pack. Both youths had placed their armor and weapons in their packs, so as not to draw attention whilst they traveled. Not only that, but the bulky armor would make it harder to run as fast as they planned. They "borrowed" several leather rags from the inn before leaving, and wrapped what they could in them, to try and reduce the noise.

After Arya had joined them, the three set off at a rapid pace away from Eastcroft, avoiding the outlying farms and dwellings. For an hour they ran, until Arya deemed it safe enough to stop. They had not been followed, and she stooped to dig a small hole in the soft dirt. Auron crouched next to her, to catch his breath, and muttered, "Adurna risa." A small trickle of water entered the hole, and filled it with crystal clear liquid. Arya intoned a spell of scrying and the water froze white, then slowly, the image of Nasuada appeared before them.

She looked tired and worn out, her hair falling loose of its bun, but upon seeing the three of them, her eyes lit up, and a rare smile crossed her face. "You found him, thank Gokukara."

"Aye, forture smiled upon us," Ayra said, then moved away slightly so the leader of the Varden could speak with Eragon.

"My Lady," he whispered.

Nasuada sighed. "I am glad you are safe, Eragon. You have no idea how worried many of us are. I trust you will have your reasons for your actions."

He nodded. "I do, and I promise you will be the first one to hear my story."

"And you," Nasuada's dark eyes turned to the young Knight. "You will have a much more pressing apology to weave upon your return."

Auron slumped. "Aye...how bad...?"

Their leigelord tried not to frown, but ultimately failed. "Other than to hunt, she had not left your tent. Orianna looks in on her every so often, but she is hurting."

Eragon could almost feel the anguish emanating from Auron, which was no less than his own at leaving behind the dragoness that they loved. "Nasuada," he spoke up softly. "Can you send for her. I...have not spoken to her since Helgrind."

Almost instantly, Nasuada's face broke into a wide, warm smile. "I already did." Suddenly, she vanished from the pool and through the image, they heard the sound up ripping fabric and crunching wood. There were flashes of blue, and Auron could make out a spike of a tail, the membrane of a wing. From the alarmed sounds coming from the background, the two youths guessed Saphira was destroying most of the furniture in her haste to see through Nasuada's mirror. Finally, she settled in front, and brought her head close, so that one brilliant blue eye stare back at Eragon and Auron from the pool in front of them.

A full minute passed as Rider and dragon, dragon and mate, simply stared back a each other, relishing in the sight of their partner. It was Eragon who broke the silence first. "I missed you," he whispered. The large eye blinked. "Nasuada, are you still there?"

The muffled reply floated in from somewhere to the right of Saphira. "Yes...barely."

"Can you relay Saphira's words to us?"

"I shall try, Eragon." She was silent for a moment, then spoke up again in a tone so much like Saphira's, it made Auron smile. "Are you safe, little one?"

"Yes," Eragon said, his own face set in a wide smile. He had been unprepared for how much he had truly missed her. The sparkling eye in the pool shifted slightly and gazed up at the Knight beside him. There were no words this time, and Auron simply nodded. Between the two mates, the simple stare into each others eyes was all the unspoken communication they needed.

Both Eragon and Auron chatted inconsequentially for a time with Saphira about other things, simply grateful to speak to one another. Neither youth nor dragon approached any deeper, more personal subject. This roundabout way of speaking was nothing compared to the mental embrace they could share. "How long until you return?" she finally asked through Nasuada.

Auron glanced up to Arya, who nodded slightly. "Two, three days at most."

There was a pause, then Nasuada's voice came though once more, this time speaking her own words. "I want you to contact me once before noon and once before evening each day until you return. If I fail to hear from you, I will assume the worst." A heartbeat of silence, then she spoke up again, no doubt relaying Saphira's words. "And I shall find you no matter where you are."

Eragon and Auron both nodded, and bade farewell to them. Before they pulled away though, both youths touched their fingers to their lips, then to the pool. The brilliant eye staring back at them softened, then was replaced by a large tongue running across the surface of the mirror in a return kiss. They were forgiven.

Arya ended her spell, and the three of them straightened, stretching their legs in preparation to move on. Auron re-tightened the straps of his pack, and Eragon rolled his shoulders. "Three days, hmm?" he asked his companions. Arya nodded, and he swore the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. Auron, however, grinned fiercely, the anticipation on his face clearly evident.

"Then let's go."

And they ran.


	43. Whole Again

**A/N: Finally, after three chapters of depressing stuff, I can finally overload on the fluff!**

**Good thing too, because its about to get _very_ dark soon...**

* * *

><p>The sun was just reaching towards its zenith in the sky, as Eragon, Auron and Arya topped the last hill and laid their eyes on the mass of sprawling tents that were the Varden. Thousands of men, horses and cook-fires dotted the landscape. Off to the west lay the tree lined Jiet River, and a half mile to the east of the Varden, lay the encampment of the Urgals. For several miles around the main body, were numerous groups of horsemen. Message carriers, patrols, and raiding parties either departing or returning from a mission.<p>

It had been two and a half days since leaving Eastcroft, each mile seeming longer than the last. But finally, they had made it. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see this place," Auron muttered, stretching.

Eragon nodded in agreement, scanning the city-like spread of the Varden's encampment. Arya had started walking slowly down the hill, and after a moment, the he followed. In the distance, he could see one of the Varden's patrols stop and look towards them. A horn sounded, and the group of men and horses changed direction to intercept the newcomers.

The Rider turned to offer a comment to Auron, when he saw that the youth had removed his outer clothing and was shifting back into his proud dragon body. Within moments, his sparkling silver hide lit up the dreary smog-covered plains, and he lumbered along side Eragon and Arya. "Miss that body, did you?" Eragon teased lightly.

"Actually...I daresay he's preparing," Arya said in what they were surprised to hear was a smug tone. The silver dragon nodded his large head, snorting softly. He was indeed preparing, for both a reunion...and an apology.

Eragon shrugged and proceeded along side the silver dragon, a noticeable bounce in his step. Auron gave him a sideways glance, and a wide smile broke out over the young Rider's features. "We made it! Murtagh, hundreds of soldiers, even the Ra'zac could not stop us. That's put a bee in Galbatorix's bonnet for sure."

Arya raised one elegant eyebrow. "Someone seems to be in a fine fettle today."

"Yes, yes I am." Eragon stated proudly. He turned to look at the silver dragon beside him. _Would you like to, or shall I?_ The youth's eyes dancing with glee, mirrored by the look in the electric blue of his draconic companion. A simple shout was all that separated them from the one they had missed most.

_Go ahead, _Auron chuckled. _I'm sure she will smell me in a moment or two anyway._

Eragon grinned, and bouncing on the tips of his toes he opened his mind as wide as he could and shouted across the countryside. _Saphira!_

A heartbeat, then the two of them felt her. _Eragon! _Instantly, his mind was wrapped with hers, smothering one another with thoughts of love, joy and concern. Memories of their time apart were exchanged, and he could feel her despair at being separated for so long. The Rider caressed her thoughts, driving away her sadness, letting her know they were back. Unconditional love enveloped Eragon, and he felt himself smile widely at the feeling. He was back with his Saphira. The world was right again.

_Where are you? _The Rider asked, needing to see her as much as feel her mental touch.

A loud bugle was heard in he clouds above. _Right above you!_ Eragon and the others looked on in awe as she dove from the belly of the cloud, her wings tucked against her back as she spiralled gracefully into view. Upon seeing her glittering hide, Eragon's heart soared. The majestic sight that was Saphira made his homecoming that much more heartwarming.

Through their connection Eragon felt her wriggle with joy at seeing him. Then, a split second later he felt her shift her gaze to his companions, and knew she had laid eyes on the silver dragon that stood beside him. Finally, Auron opened his mind to her, and Eragon felt her joy replaced by a unfathomable amount of burning desire. Her wings snapped open and she drove herself towards them faster than a speeding arrow. The lust and want that had taken over her thoughts nearly caused Eragon's cheeks to flush, and he chanced a glance at Auron.

The silver dragon's tail twitched rapidly, and his thick muscles tensed. Arya caught Eragon's eye, and the two of them exchanged a slight nod. Together, they stepped back to watch the reunion unfold. The closer the sapphire dragoness got, the hotter and deeper her desire became, until Eragon was forced to withdraw his mind slightly. Auron growled and reared back on his hind legs, his forelegs outstretched as well as his wings. He stood there, waiting. Inviting her in.

Saphira never even slowed down.

With a loud roar, and the dense smack of muscled bodies, the dragoness collided with Auron and the two of them went rolling, plumes of dirt and dust flying into the air. The instant her body met his, Auron wrapped his muscular forelegs and massive wings around her, pulling her to him. They rolled over and over across the hill, coming to a stop several feet away. The pair lay motionless as the dust settled, and when it did, Eragon saw a rare sight.

Saphira's snout was pressed hard to Auron's jaw as she lay atop him, and tears streamed from her tightly clenched eyes as she snuffled and growled, whimpering at finally being back with her mate. Auron held her firmly, his paws tracing her flanks and back, crooning softly to her. Their tails wrapped around one another and squeezed tightly, causing them to shiver and shake. The dragoness opened her eyes, streams of tears rolling from them as she licked along the silver male's muzzle. He answered in kind, pushing their snouts together.

_I missed you so much, my mate,_ she cried, rubbing her nose into his neck.

_And I missed you, angel,_ he whispered, caressing her quivering sides. Saphira lay atop him, whimpering and venting her emotions, and the silver male just held her as tight as he could. They melded their minds together, merging their thoughts and emotions into one, an act as intimate as there could possibly be.

Eragon found himself smiling at the display. The unrestrained joy he felt from Saphira was infectious. Their family was whole again. Even Arya had a look of happiness on her face.

After what felt like an hour, Saphira finally pulled herself free from her mate, and the two of them stood. Their flanks were pressed tightly together and Auron had his right wing draped around the slightly smaller female. Saphira nuzzled and rubbed her head against his jaw and under his chin, not wanting to pull away from his touch. Their entwined tails swished behind them contentedly, and they padded slowly back to Eragon and Arya. The Rider reached out and stoked her neck, feeling the rumbling purr that emanated from her. Saphira took her snout away from Auron's jaw long enough to lean down and drag a loving lick across Eragon's cheek. He hugged her large head as best he could, kissing the end of her snout, causing her growl of pleasure to increase. The joy she felt was indescribable; her very scales seemed to shine with happiness.

Finally, the patrol that had spotted them arrived, and its commander asked Eragon if he may escort them to Nasuada. The Rider heartily agreed and the group of horsemen surrounded them like an honor guard. As they walked, Eragon asked Saphira about Roran and Katrina, and was relived to know that they were safe and looked after.

With the speed and grace of wind, the twelve elves that had arrived from Ellesmera joined them, and all greeted Eragon and Auron accordingly. Blodhgarm formally asked if he and his companions may assume the duties they had be sent to fulfil; to protect Eragon, Auron and Saphira, and to lend their direct assistance in battle. Eragon graciously accepted and the twelve elven spellcasters took up formation directly around the Rider and dragons.

The crowd grew larger and denser when the arrived at the city of tents. People of the Varden shouted to Eragon, greeting him, welcoming him back. From between the throngs of people, the former villagers of Carvahall appeared, and Eragon found himself shaking hands, clapping shoulders and exchanging hugs from all his friends and acquaintances from back home. Cheers and whistles were directed at Auron as the silver dragon proudly strode through the crowd of people, his mate tucked securely against him, the youth-turned-dragon receiving just as warm a welcome as his companion. Saphira growled deep and loving, licking her mate's neck in view of everyone, causing a loud cheer to sound from the gathered Varden.

Eragon let out a cry of happiness when Roran and Katrina pushed through the crown and ran to him. Roran and Eragon embraced roughly. "That was a fool thing to do," the older cousin growled. "Next time you think of doing something like that, I will club you over the head and drag you back myself. You should have seen how upset Saphira was on the way back."

"I know," Eragon replied, stroking the dragoness' leg beside him, earning a deep hum. "I'm sorry for putting you all through that."

Roran's face grew hard, as if he were going to press the issue, but then he relented. Katrina came forward and hugged Eragon, thanking him for all he did. "You are my family now, Eragon," she said, in a loud voice for all to hear. "Our hearth is yours, now and forever. Should you ever need of Roran and I, you have but to send for us, and we shall rush to your aid."

Eragon kissed her upon her brow. "And to you, Katrina. You are as a sister to me. May you both live long happy lives, and have many children."

At Arya's urging, they group continued on towards the command pavilion, where Nasuada awaited. The leader of the Varden stood waiting next to King Orrin, and around them, a host of nobles and lords arranged behind double rows of guards on either side. Eragon and Arya presented themselves accordingly to Nasuada, and then to King Orrin. Nasuada strode forward, and in defiance of traditional and protocol, wrapped her arms around Eragon in a tight hug, surprising both him and his companions. "Welcome back," she whispered to him. The dark skinned woman pulled away and returned to stand before them. Eragon felt a double nudge from the pair of dragons behind him, and he tried to keep the blush off of his face.

Adopting her air of command once again, Nasuada gave them a formal welcome and praised them on their bravery. She commented on how, even though Galbatorix has enormous power and resources at his control, he could not stop Eragon and the others from entering their lands, killing the Ra'zac and returning unharmed. The gathered Varden cheered and beat their weapons against shields, their thunderous voices rolling across the plain. After the noise died down, King Orrin delivered his own speech, to which it received nearly the same applause.

Then, Nasuada whispered to Eragon. "Now it is your turn to address those who have assembled to glimpse the renowned Rider and Knight." Her dark eyes shone with suppressed glee.

"Me?"

"It is expected." Eragon's mouth went dry as he glanced around at the gathered and waiting Varden, his mind going blank. He had no idea what to say, and feared he would embarrass himself. Two rumbling chuckles issued from behind him as Auron and Saphira felt his panic. The dragoness leaned over, and much to Eragon and everyone's surprise, took the cuff of Eragon's shirt in her teeth and lifted him as a mother cat would her kitten. _Up you go, _she chimed brightly, placing her hapless Rider atop Auron's broad back for all to see.

The youth stumbled over his tongue, trying to find the words as the masses looked on expectantly. He could swear a suppressed giggle came from Nasuada. The silver dragon he stood upon rolled his eyes, and gave him a mental nudge. _Tell them how honored you are to be back with them, and for their support against the Empire, _his companion offered with a growl. Eragon managed to cobble together a few intelligible sentences, to which the gathered Varden cheered immensely. Forcing a smile, the Rider quickly slid off Auron's back, ignoring the jibes from the two dragons. Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon noticed Nasuada jerk her head towards Auron, indicating the silver dragon should say something as well, her gleeful grin still upon her face.

Auron hesitated but for a split second, then his jaws parted in a fanged smile, and he growled happily. _I believe Eragon Shadeslayer has said all that needs be said, _he stated aloud to the Varden, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Nasuada raised an eyebrow in question, and it was Eragon's turn to suppress a laugh. _However, if it is a display of a welcome return you want, My Lady, my friends and comrades...allow me to give you one. _Without a second thought, the silver dragon pressed his maw up against that of Saphira, who thrummed loudly and instantly took the kiss to its deepest form. The dying cheers of the Varden from Eragon's speech redoubled at the action, shouts and whoops ringing out as the dragons openly displaced their affection. Beside Eragon, Roran put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud wolf whistle, causing the gathered villagers of Carvahall to laugh and cheer boisterously.

Nasuada laughed and smiled widely, then ordered Jormundur to have the Varden to return to their posts, and beckoned Eragon and the others inside. The dark skinned woman turned to enter the pavilion, then stopped and chuckled at the two dragons still kissing. "I take it you two will not be joining us?"

Finally pulling herself from her mate, Saphira turned her sparkling eyes towards the woman. _You will forgive us, Nasuada, but there are **important matters** Auron and I need to attend to. _A deep growl issued from the silver male, and Nasuada could not help but smile.

"Of course, Saphira. But please, join myself and Eragon later, will you? There is much I would like to discuss." With that, she turned and led the way into the pavilion, followed closely by King Orrin and Arya.

Eragon stayed behind a moment with the dragons, not really wanting to leave them, despite what he knew they were planning. Saphira leaned down to nuzzle him. _Go on, little one, _she murmured. _We will be back later._

_Alright, _he sighed. _Just...ah, never mind. _He grinned and kissed her on her snout, and patted Auron's foreleg, embracing them both with his mind once more before disappearing inside the pavilion. _Don't be out all night. _As much as he didn't want to, he pulled away from the contact with them, leaving only the tiniest connection. Eragon wanted to give them their privacy, but was loathe to cut contact completely. After all this time apart, he could not bear to be separated from them again...despite what he may see and feel from them.

As the Rider began to recount the past days' events to Nasuada and Orrin, he tried desperately to keep the blush off his cheeks, and the smile off his face, as Auron and Saphira's emotions trickled into his mind across their connection.

* * *

><p>After Eragon and the others had disappeared into Nasuada's pavilion, Auron and Saphira padded off to the side towards the tent that was set up for Eragon and Auron. The two dragons were still pressed tightly together, and Auron rumbled happily as Saphira nipped and nibbled at his muzzle the entire way. Their entwined tails swished behind them, squeezing their counterpart as they moved, and happy growls permeated the air. As soon as they arrived at the tent, partially hidden from view from the majority of the Varden, Saphira reared up and pushed Auron onto his back. The moment his muscled body hit the ground, she was atop him, rubbing against him and urging him to hold her. Without hesitation, Auron wrapped his forelegs around her and pulled her closer, their chests and bellies mashing together.<p>

Saphira nuzzled his neck and jaw, purring as they cuddled on the ground. _I missed you, _she whispered again, biting his neck softly. Auron growled deep and lovingly in response.

_And I you, my mate,_ he replied, leaning down to lick her snout tenderly. His large paws caressed her back and flanks, tracing her lean and muscular frame, causing her to shiver happily. Saphira crooned softly, rubbing her body against his, making them both growl in satisfaction. Their minds were as entwined as their tails, and as such, they could easily feel what the other was thinking. Wanting.

Desiring.

Auron growled playfully and rolled them over, so he was on top, and leaned down to bite her neck tenderly. She groaned, and rumbled deeply, running her tail along his hindquarters as she leaned up to lick his jaw. Both dragons could feel their want and lust rising, but tried to hold it off for want of a romantic moment between them first. Saphira reached up and pulled the male down onto her, feeling his muscular body against hers, and she gurgled softly, rubbing their heads together. Auron crooned back, making her chuckle and growl. There were no actual words between them, just emotions and the sounds of two mates calling to each other. They rolled again, now on their sides, holding each other close with their heads on their partner's shoulders.

Saphira licked Auron's neck, biting softly, massaging his thick and corded neck with her teeth, making him rumble in pleasure. In response, he gripped her leaner body with his paws, running his claws gently down her back, making her give a brief roar, and bite his neck again. Auron chuckled, and rubbed his nose in the crook of her neck between her shoulder and neck itself, causing the dragoness to purr in delight. _No more teasing, _she finally sighed, licking his jaw. _I've waited long enough for you._

The male growled and rolled them over to where he was atop her again, staring down at her lithe form beneath him. Both dragons began growling deep and amorously at each other, both Auron and Saphira noticing the increase in their partner's scent. Slowly, as if he were shy about it, Auron lowered his head to her neck and sniffed gently. He licked her scales, crooning gently, and tenderly nibbled from her neck to her chin, making Saphira shiver and shake in anticipation. _On the ground, or in the air? _he asked softly.

_In the air, _she whispered, licking his snout in return as she ran her paws along his chest. _Take me to the stars._

Auron growled deeply in response, and moved off of her so she could stand. In a flash, Saphira was on her feet and rubbing her body up against his, her neck and shoulders running along his chest. The male responded by leaning his neck down, and stroking her opposite side with his jaw. In part of their minds, Auron and Saphira wanted nothing more than to forget all this and get to the main event, but they waited as their instincts led them through the courting stage. Their desire and want was running hot, but they knew this was how the game was played.

Saphira moved away slightly, and the silver male followed immediately, keeping the contact between their bodies as they moved. Auron lifted a paw and ran it down her flanks, as if he were about to start right there and then, but Saphira growled deep in her throat, and moved away again, teasingly. Auron leaped after her, and the two dragons began bounding and chasing each other along the rampart, and towards an open patch of field. They nipped, growled and batted at each other with their paws, each step taking them closer to what they both desired. Finally, the dragoness unfurled her wings and jumped into the air, with the silver male hot on her heels.

The pair flew over the Varden's sprawling mass of tents, circling higher and higher as they nipped at and chased each other. It came to the point where the city of people and tents below was nothing more than a smudge, and Saphira gave a new type of growl...one that made Auron shoot towards her. It was time.

Rolling over, Saphira aligned herself so that Auron could carry her, as he pressed their chests together and the two dragons grabbed onto one another with their powerful legs. Similar to their nuptial flight, they came together to fly as one, but this time, Saphira wrapped her hind legs around Auron's, and both dragons growled in pleasure. The female let herself go limp in her mate's grasp, her wings hanging down beneath them, as Auron began to beat his own wings harder, taking her weight to keep them both aloft as they coupled. The male twisted and turned through the air, sometimes making small loops, to let gravity do the work for him while he held her. Saphira would lift her neck every so often to bite his neck or lick his jaw, constantly purring her content.

Far below, several passer-by would stop and stare at the beautiful aerobatics the two dragons were performing high above. But none of them knew just how close to their own private heaven Saphira and Auron really were.

* * *

><p>In Nasuada's pavilion, Eragon gave a small sag of relief as the leader of the Varden and King Orrin finished their evaluation of his actions over the past several days. He told them everything; finding the Ra'zac at Helgrind, Sloan, his decisions about the former butcher, and everything else. To his surprise, they actually approved. When he asked them why they did, Nasuada explained that to take the life of a man like Sloan into his own hands, Eragon would assume the power that she and Orrin wielded; the power over whom should live or die. The fact that Eragon withheld from doing so, proved that he would never be like Galbatorix. The young Rider did not want power.<p>

After another while of talking, King Orrin excused himself, as did Arya, leaving Eragon alone with Nasuada. The young woman leaned slightly in her chair, and favoured the Rider with a soft smile. "It really is wonderful to have you back, Eragon," she said gently.

"It's good to be back among friends," he replied, smiling slowly in return. "I am just glad to see you are all alright. You have no idea how many times I had to fend off dark thoughts about what may happen in my absence."

Nasuada's smile widened, and Eragon swore a hint of a blush flashed across her cheeks. "You're not the only one," she whispered. "I...am glad you are alright, Eragon. I don't know what I – or the others – would do if you had been..."

Eragon stopped her sentence by placing a gentle hand over hers. The young woman gasped his rough hand with both of hers and squeezed, a moment of peaceful companionship passing between them. For a minute, neither of them spoke, simply letting the unspoken words of a closer friend say what needed to be said. Then, Nasuada pulled back and stifled a giggle as the youth's stomach gave a hollow rumble. "Goodness me...here you are hungry as a wolf, while I keep you for simple want of idle companionship." Eragon was about to say he was enjoying it, but she straightened and cleared her throat. "You will probably want to wash and change, so I shall not keep you. But, if you would care to join myself and a few others for a meal this evening...?"

The Rider's smile returned. "I'd love to."

"Good," she grinned. "I shall expect you in a few hours here at my pavilion." He bowed and retreated through the entrance flap, trying to ignore the warm and fuzzy feeling building in his stomach. For whatever reason, Eragon was quite looking forward to this dinner.

Picking his way past several tents, Eragon risked deepening his connection with Auron and Saphira. Having only been an hour at most since they parted, he worried he may intrude on something private. Or worse, experience it. To his relief, besides the extreme contentment he felt from them, there was nothing overly suggestive echoing across their link as he found the two of them just coming back from their flight. Saphira breezily mentioned they would meet him at their tent, the Rider trying to ignore the waves of satisfaction brimming from her, and he sent her a warm wave of love. A few moments later, Eragon came to his tent and saw the two dragons laying together outside. Auron had his slightly larger form curled around that of Saphira, his massive wing draped over her back and side, holding her close. Saphira was leaning against him, her head laying on his neck just above his chest, as the silver male laid his head atop hers. Behind them, their entwined tails swished gently along the ground. A pair of content and satisfied hums permeated the air, as the two dragons practically vibrated with happiness.

_I take it your little 'flight' went well? _Eragon teased as he came up to them and stroked Saphira's neck.

_Very,_ the dragoness purred, rubbing her nose into Auron's neck after giving her Rider a loving lick. She planted little nips and kisses along the broad, silver neck of her mate, earning a deep thrum in response. _That was wonderful, Auron, _she whispered to him.

The male ran his jaw delicately along her neck as they lay there. _Yes it was, _he rumbled, rubbing their cheeks together. _I feel sorry for making you wait so long._

Saphira sighed, and snuggled tighter into his body. _It was worth the wait,_ she hummed. They growled and cuddled happily as Eragon smiled, and gave them both another stroke along their necks. The young Rider then told them about the invitation to a dinner with Nasuada. Both Auron and Saphira enthusiastically agreed that they should go; it would be nice to spend a peaceful evening among friends. The youth ducked into his tent to wash and change, while the two dragons lay together for a short time longer.

Emerging from the tent garbed in a fine shirt and tunic, Eragon beckoned for the two dragons to follow him back to Nasuada's pavilion. Auron and Saphira rose, despite some playful grumbling from Saphira, and padded along beside him as they returned to meet with the leader of the Varden. As they rounded the corner of the wine red pavilion, Eragon slowed and stopped as the young woman he had pledged himself as vassal to came into view.

Nasuada wore a pale yellow dress, the color of straw, simple but striking in its own right. Her thick hair had been woven into braids and arranged atop her head in an intricate pattern, held together by a simple white ribbon. Eragon had to check himself as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Although he had considered Nasuada a close friend despite their positions in the Varden, seeing her like this, there was only one way his brain could think to describe her.

She was beautiful.

A gentle nudge in his back, and Auron pushed him forward softly. Eragon shook his head to clear his thoughts and strode forward to greet her. As he approached, her face broke into a wide smile, and he found himself smiling back. Nasuada greeted the dragons, who both leaned down to give her a soft nuzzle, then she slipped her arm into Eragon's and they began to walk. Auron and Saphira lumbered behind them, giving a respectful distance so the two humans did not feel as if they were breathing down their neck.

As they walked, Eragon and Nasuada spoke in comfortable, unrestrained tones. They spoke little of topics of importance, instead simply enjoyed being able to converse outside of the restrictions of their positions as leader and vassal. At first, Eragon found it awkward to be with her like this; growing up, he had spent almost all his time among men and boys. This was the first time he had the opportunity to be friends with a woman. He found it increasingly easy to talk to her, and even easier to listen, and that very sense of peace made the Rider realize just how much he had come to care for Nasuada. His lack of experience made him awkward and uncertain, but she paid it little mind, seemingly enjoying the simple fact that they could spend a few moments together.

After a minute or two, the four of them stopped before a tent that glowed with light from many candles and hummed from the many voices within. Nasuada directed the two dragons around to the back where they could fit in easier, then faced Eragon. "Now we must dive into the swamp of politics again," Nasuada said, but her eyes gleamed with a hint of glee. Before Eragon could utter a word, she swept back the entrance flap, and the youth jumped as a multitude of people shouted "Surprise!"

Set at a wide table laden with food and drink were Roran and Katrina, a host of villagers from Carvahall, Jeod and his wife Helen, Angela, Orianna, and several others that had the look of sailors. Eragon grinned, overcome with joy and emotion at seeing so many familiar faces. Before he could say anything, the herbalist piped up. "Well, are you going to stand there gaping all night, or can we eat?" The tent full of people laughed, and Eragon helped Nasuada into a chair next to Roran and Katrina. As he took his seat, Orianna leaned across the table and greeted him warmly.

"I don't suppose those other two will be joining us anytime soon?" she chuckled, nodding her head past him. Eragon twisted in his seat, to look at the rear wall of the tent, where two distinctive shapes moved just outside. The ambient talking quieted slightly, as several people halted their conversations in apparent curiosity and desire to see the dragons as well.

He waited a few moments, trying not to grin as the silhouettes performed a very obvious gesture, before finally raising his voice. "Oi! Do you think you two could part long enough to come inside?" Another round of laughter shook the tent, and the shapes moved closer. The wall of the tent bulged and parted, Auron and Saphira finally pushing themselves inside to join the others. As with at Nasuada's pavilion, they lay half in, half out of the tent; the fabric settling just behind their shoulders while the remainder of their large bodies lay outside. Despite Eragon's jibe, Saphira still had her snout mashed up against Auron's as they settled into the tent, the dragoness rumbling contentedly, and the silver male was nibbling on her lips softly as they continued their soft affection. A few whistles and laughs came from around the table, and Eragon smiled widely. The pure happiness and content flowing from the dragons was infectious.

_I'm sorry for our tardiness, Orianna, _Saphira hummed, nuzzling her mate, clearly having heard them talking from outside. _Its just that your son is **very** good at what he does. _That drew a series of more laughs and jokes as the silver male blushed and laid his head down along side his sapphire mate's. The golden-haired woman laughed and held up her hands in something akin to an 'I-don't-want-to-know' gesture, before the gathered people dug into the food and the tent erupted into conversation.

Eragon could not remember the last time he had enjoyed a meal as much as this one. The talk was boisterous and cheerful; the villagers from Carvahall swapping stories of old times, and bringing Eragon back into the fold as one of their own. Nasuada was treated warmly by all present as well, positions and authority left at the door in favor of a night of good company. Across the table, Roran's booming laugh echoed forth time and again, matched only by the even deeper laugh of Horst, Carvahall's blacksmith. The mead flowed like water, and the food was hearty and filling.

Katrina had even taken Roran's advice and gone over to converse with the two dragons, much to her betrothed's delight. The young man had grown accustomed and comfortable around Auron and Saphira, and had encouraged his beloved Katrina to do so as well. They, like Eragon, were family now. Eragon felt himself smile as he saw Katrina throw her head back in laughter, Auron rumbling in amusement as well, no doubt the two of them getting along well.

As Katrina returned to her seat, the pair of dragons returned to their own meal, provided by Nasuada's doing. A large roasted cow – one for each of them – seasoned and cooked as deliciously as the smaller portions that the others enjoyed sat before them. Both Auron and Saphira growled happily at the taste, and made a point to personally thank Nasuada for the arrangement. For a few minutes, the only sounds from the dragons was the tearing and swallowing of the meat.

Auron nibbled on a particulairyly well-seasoned piece of his meal, and glanced over to Saphira. He was surprised to see the dragoness gulping down the last bits of her own meal already. In contrast, Auron was only half done, and he tilted his head at her curiously. _Hungry, were we? _he teased gently.

_A little, _Saphira snorted, cleaning her claws. For an instant, Auron felt something odd across their link, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Shrugging his large shoulders, he tore off another large bite and savored the meat.

As he swallowed, he caught Saphira looking over at the half-eaten meal in front of her mate, and Auron could swear he heard her stomach rumble. Licking his chops briefly, he turned to look at her curiously. Normally, a whole cow would be more than enough to fill his or Saphira's bellies. The fact that she had devoured her so quickly, and now apparently was still hungry, made a small nudge appear in the back of his mind, as if something wasn't quite right. Shaking himself mentally, he ignored the musing, and focused back to the matter at hand. _Are you still hungry, Saphira? _She said nothing, but laid her head down on her paws, simply looking at him and his meal. A quiet growl came from her, as if she were afraid to ask, but Auron snorted and pushed the rest of his meal towards her. _Here, my mate._

The dragoness raised her head, and looked at him in surprise. _Auron...I...that is yours._

_Go on, _he murmured, leaning over to rub his snout along her neck. _If you're still hungry, I'm more than happy to give you mine. _

She gave another small growl, unsure, but he stared back at her with soft eyes, and she relented, licking his muzzle tenderly. _Thank you, my love, _she purred, and set into the remaining meal. Auron felt himself smile as she finished off his roasted cow. Admittedly, he wasn't full, but this was Saphira. His mate. His love. He would gladly give up his meal for her, if it would satisfy her needs.

After only a few short minutes, Saphira swallowed the last bit of meat, and licked her shops clean. She gave another, much louder growl, and snuggled into Auron's side. The silver male chuckled, and ran his jaw along the back of her neck, making her shiver happily at his touch. _Did you not eat the entire time I was gone? _he asked playfully. Saphira snorted and nipped his cheek, not bothering to answer, and the male just laughed. He tightened his grip on her with his wing, and the pair cuddled warmly as their friends continued their feast.

An hour passed, and the gathering slowly began to draw to a close. Elain had to excuse herself due to her pregnancy, which lead to Horst and his family leaving with her. Nasuada too, excused herself, stating that her duties required her to rise early again tomorrow. A mental prod from Auron, and Eragon rose from the table, trying to keep the red off his cheeks. "May I escort you back to your pavilion, My Lady?"

The young woman smiled widely. "Thank you, Eragon." Once again, she slipped her arm in his, and after saying farewell to their friends, exited through the entrance flap. Before the flap closed, however, Nasuada looked back and gave a slight nod to Auron, the silver dragon parting his fangs in a return smile. Roran and Katrina came up and bade Saphira and Auron goodnight, as they too were turning in for the night. A pair of gentle nudges, and the two dragons pulled themselves from the tent and began walking slowly back to Eragon's tent.

The heavy footfalls of the dragons were one of the few sounds that drifted through the mass of tents, as the majority of the Varden retired for the night. The only movement was the multitude of night guards and patrols that kept watch in the twilight hours. As they walked, Saphira laid her head on her mate's shoulder, Auron's wing still draped across her back. They said nothing, simply holding each other close, both physically and in their minds, letting the flow of emotions speak for them. A content sigh escaped Saphira as she walked with her mate between the twinkling stars that were the scattered fires of the Varden.

Reaching Eragon's tent, they greeted the Rider, who had just returned from escorting Nasuada back to her own pavilion. The dragons did not ask, and Eragon did not tell, but the smile on his face said it all. Between the three of them, waves of calm and gentle happiness washed over them, finally making the struggles of the last week worth it.

Auron laid down beside the tent, and a moment later Saphira was laying against his side, pressed in tightly for a snuggle. She lifted her opposite wing, inviting her Rider to join them. Without hesitation, Eragon settled under her wing and against her warm flank, the dragoness humming in satisfaction. As the silver male laid his head on the ground, Saphira lay hers atop his, content like never before, and joined her two companions in a quick but deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Morning came, but although the sun had risen, Eragon and the two dragons still rested together outside his tent. Under Saphira's wing was warm, and he was loathe to move. One, he was comfortable. Two, he did not want to wake either Saphira or Auron, who were both snoring peacefully. He lay there, content with his own thoughts as he waited for them to wake up. After a few minutes, he sensation of him being awake must have transferred to them, for he felt the minds of Auron and Saphira start to pull from their slumber.<p>

The large blue wing over him lifted, and Eragon stood and stretched, smiling at the pair of yawns that greeted him. _Sleep well, you two?_

_Very, _Saphira hummed, and licked Auron's cheek in good morning. The male growled happily, and licked her on her snout in return. _I missed my favorite pillow, _she teased.

_Cute, _Auron snorted, still rubbing his nose with hers. He sniffed along her jaw, taking in her scent happily, then paused. There was something different about it. Nothing he could place, but to his dragon mind, her scent was...just...different somehow. A change that wasn't there last night, he was sure of it. Saphira noticed as he held his nose to her neck and sniffed again, and fidgeted slightly.

He was about to say something, when a loud growl met their ears. Saphira blushed, and lowered her head in slight embarrassment. The growl had not come from her throat, but rather, her stomach. Parting his jaws in a fanged smile, Auron forgot about her scent for a moment, leaned over and playfully nudged her belly. _I take it someone wants breakfast. _Not saying anything, Saphira snuffled quietly and nuzzled his neck, still slightly bashful.

Eragon laughed gently, then found himself desiring a morning repast. _Not a bad idea, _he mused. Giving them both a loving stroke on the neck, the young Rider headed off to the cook-tents to see if he couldn't locate a quick meal himself.

Auron was still gently prodding Saphira's stomach, as if teasing her. _Hmm...I guess one-and-a-half cows wasn't enough?_ She still remained silent, slight embarrassment seeping across their link, as well as something else Auron did not recognize. Again, similar to last night, something echoed in the back of his mind, as if his instincts were trying to tell him something. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind once again, and licked Saphira's cheek. _I'll be back in a bit then. _Pulling himself from her warm body, the silver male stretched his wings in preparation for flight. _What would you like, Saphira?_

Finally, the dragoness found her voice. _A cow would be lovely, my mate, _she said softly, although Auron detected a hint of distraction in her voice. He paused a split-second, wondering if he should ask, then pushed the thought away. He nodded his head, and crouched, preparing to jump into the air, when Saphira spoke up again. _Auron?_

_Yes? _He paused, half crouched.

..._Two? Please?_

_Now _his hesitation was evident. Auron looked back at his mate, his eyes locked into her beautiful sapphire irises, almost as if asking a silent question. Her gaze gave away nothing as she waited for him to go, but he could not shake the odd feeling that now lodged itself in his mind. It only lasted a mere second or two, but felt like so much longer. Then, in the next second, Auron was pumping his wings in the air and drifting over the Varden's encampment to locate food for himself and his mate.

Not more than twenty minutes had passed, before Saphira looked up and saw the silver form of her mate returning with three cows in his grasp; two in his claws and one in his mouth. Alighting on the ground next to her, Auron placed the two cows in his claws before her, and retreated a few steps to place his own on the ground. The male was surprised to see she hadn't moved at all since he left, but said nothing. _Breakfast is served, _he joked lightly, and watched as Saphira began tearing into her meal without pause.

Auron tried to focus on his own meal, but his eyes never left his mate. The dragoness tore into the first cow almost ravenously, as if she hadn't eaten in a week. At first, he had been worried this was the case, but after they returned from their mating flight yesterday, he had spied the tiny remains of a previous meal she had no doubt eaten a short time before. And yet, here she was, gulping down the first cow and starting on the second as if she were starving.

In the time it took him to wonder and contemplate her actions, Saphira had quickly devoured both cows, barely taking the time to properly bite of small enough hunks to swallow. In contrast, Auron had barely eaten a third of his own cow. Now the male lay staring at her, as she licked her chops and avoided his gaze by cleaning her claws. A slight rumble from his stomach drew Auron's attention back to his meal, and he bit off another hunk. He ripped the large chuck into smaller pieces – almost chewing, thanks to his still-present human mindset – and swallowed, licking a spatter of blood off his nose. The male raised his eyes again, and nearly growled in surprise as he saw Saphira staring at his half-eaten meal hungrily.

That nudge in his mind became a spike, and his gut knotted uncomfortably. He hesitated, then without a word, pushed the remainder of the cow towards her. She growled in thanks, and quickly set into gulping down the last of his meal. Auron sat there almost stone still, watching her eat, his piercing blue eyes never leaving her. As he watched her, he saw Saphira struggle to swallow the last few pieces of the cow, as if trying to force her body to take it in. The longer he watched her, the more the spike in his mind bothered him, until he could remain silent no longer. _Saphira? Is everything alright?_

The dragoness hesitated, then shrugged and licked her claws dismissively. _Of course, why do you ask? _Even though her tone was level, Auron could easily feel the unease behind her words, and his concern grew.

_You're sure? _he asked. _You are feeling okay? _This time, she hesitated even longer, taking almost a full minute to raise her eyes to him.

_Why do you ask? _she said slowly.

Auron shuffled on his belly. _Its just...well...you're eating a lot, _he said bluntly. He half-expected a snarl or some rebuke, but Saphira remained silent, staring back at him with wide eyes. This urged him on. _At first, I thought maybe you were just overly hungry from our mating, which might explain last night. But now this morning..._He trailed off, trying to understand, and still Saphira remained quiet.

Then, his other discoveries came back to him. _And your scent, _he went on, his gut clenching as his words made Saphira flinch slightly. _It's...different. _His stomach rolled over as he saw her eyes look down at her paws, and now his worried increased. Thinking, he voiced his last piece of evidence. _And...last night, I felt something from you. When you ate my meal, there was something...off._

_Auron...I..._Saphira started to say, but fully tore her gaze from his and stared at the ground between her front paws. Auron's heart began beating like a hummingbird, and only got faster as he saw her shiver. His insides grew cold, and his once silent instincts started screaming at him. His breath grew shallow, and for the first time in a long time, he felt scared.

_Saphira..._he whispered, shaking slightly. _What's going on?_

Slowly, she raised her head to look at him, and his heart stopped beating. There were tears in her eyes.

_...I think I'm gravid._

* * *

><p><strong>(*cue the sound of Auron's jaw dropping*)<strong>

**So...is she?**

**I guess you'll just have to come back and find out! :p**

**Until next time!**


	44. Family Planning

**I'm sorry, but I have to laugh at all the people already jumping on the "Yay! They're parents! Now we get to see cute hatchlings!" band-wagon.**

**My friends...is anything really _that _simple?**

**(*sly chuckle*)**

**Read on...**

* * *

><p>Saphira's words echoed through Auron's skull in place of his heartbeat that had stopped. For a moment, he found it difficult to breathe, and simply stared back as his teary-eyed mate, unable to process words. Then, his heartbeat started up ten times faster and he managed to fins his voice. <em>Y-you're...<em>

The tears spilled even more from Saphira's eyes as she gave a soft snuffle, and she stared back at him. _I...I think so..._

_You __**think **__so? _Auron yelped, a note of panic entering his voice. _Wha...yes or no? Which is it?_

_I don't know for sure! _Saphira snapped, both from the fear and uncertainty.

_But...I thought we weren't able to? You told me you could mate and not fall gravid!_

_I know! _Saphira shouted, snarling slightly in fear and anger. _You think I did this on purpose?_

_I don't understand, Saphira...how can you not know?_

The dragoness closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, to calm herself and gather her thoughts. Despite having the ancestral memories and instincts of a dragon, Auron still did not know everything about all aspects of their biology just yet. It was one of the many things he would have to learn over time. That, and their arguing was not helping matters. They were both scared and confused, maybe even a little angry, but Saphira forced herself to calm down. She was not mad at Auron, nor was he mad at her. The suddenness and fright of the situation had just caught them off guard.

Opening her eyes again, she continued in a slow voice. _The urge to eat is only the first sign, but it is not a certainty. _Another sigh, and she began to explain. _After mating, a female's instincts urge her to eat – to gorge herself in order to prepare to carry her egg or eggs to term. A gravid dragoness does not hunt as long as she carries her eggs, and as such, needs to gorge herself for several days before she knows for certain. This way, if an egg is conceived, she will have enough food and nutrients stored within her to sustain herself and the egg for the month that she will carry it. _

Auron was silent for a moment, staring blankly ahead as he was absorbing this information. Then, he snorted softly and shook his head, bringing his attention back to her. _So...if you don't know for certain now...how long until you do?_

_A dragoness knows for sure on the fourth day after first feeling the urge to eat, _Saphira said softly. _It is then that she will be able to feel her egg in her womb. Which means __**I **__will know for sure three days from now. _

The silver male shuffled uncomfortably. _And...if by chance you aren't? What then?_

A small chuckle escaped Saphira despite herself. _Then I will be fat and bloated, but otherwise normal. _Auron tilted his head quizzically, and she sighed. _Gravid or not, I still have to abide by my body's instinct to gorge myself. I cannot help it. _

Auron nodded, accepting this. _Three days, hmm? _Saphira nodded her own head, and suddenly, Auron felt a wave of unknown calm wash over him. His tremors stopped and his breathing returned to normal, his heart-rate slowing once again. In his mind, his draconic instincts took over, and Auron felt more at peace than he had in a long time. He got up and moved to Saphira's side, surprising her slightly by laying next to her and wrapping her with a wing. His head rested atop hers and he nuzzled her softly. _That gives us some time then._

_Time for what? _Saphira asked in a whisper, looking up at him and blinking away the last of her tears.

A wave of love and comfort wrapped her mind, and she found herself falling into his gentle embrace, a measure of peace encompassing her as well. _Time for us to plan our leave. _She snorted in surprise, but he rubbed his snout against hers, and she saw him smile gently. _The Burning Plains are no place to raise our child, my mate._

_Leave? But what about Eragon? The Varden? We can't just -_

_Yes, you can, _a new voice interrupted, and Saphira jerked in surprise as Eragon walked up to the dragons. She had been so focused on her revelation with Auron that she had failed to sense his approach. _Auron is right, _he said, stroking her neck tenderly. _The Plains are no place to start a family._

Saphira nuzzled her Rider softly. _But...little one...how did you...?_

_I told him, _Auron rumbled. _As soon as you told me you though you were gravid, I contacted him and told him to get back here. _The silver male leaned down and rubbed his own snout against Eragon's shoulder. _This affects him just as much as you and I, my love. _

_Eragon..._Saphira whispered, burying her nose in his arms. _I'm so-_

_Don't you dare apologize for this, _the Rider said firmly, lifting her head and looking deep into her eyes, all the while encompassing her mind with every ounce of love and care he could muster. _This is nothing short of wonderful, Saphira. You and Auron having a child...I can't even begin to tell you how happy this makes me. For both of you._

_But...what about our decision? Our plan to wait?_

Eragon laughed, and hugged her snout tightly. _Since when does anything in our lives ever go according to plan? _The silver dragon snorted softly in agreement. _No matter. If you two __**are **__to be having a child...we must plan our leave. _

_'Our' leave? _Saphira asked, nuzzling her Rider, seeking his comfort.

_What, did you think I would stay behind? _Eragon chuckled, scratching her behind the jaw, and receiving a small hum in response. _While my dragon and my brother settle down to begin a family? Never. _At this, Saphira's eyes grew wider in surprise. When she had told Auron she wanted to wait to have children back during mating season, one of her main reasons was that she assumed Eragon would be unwilling to leave the Varden vulnerable. To find out he would literally drop everything and go with them, made her heart swell and tears of joy to spill from her eyes. She nuzzled him tenderly, giving small nips of affection along his shoulder, and her Rider simply hugged her as tight as he could.

Finally pulling away from Eragon, Saphira looked back up to her silver mate, who still held her close against him. _But where will we go? We haven't had the time to look for a place to nest..._

_I know a place, _Auron said suddenly, surprising Eragon and Saphira, as well as himself. In his mind, images and memories not his own began to flash behind his eyes, leading him through gigantic mountains he could only assume were the Beors, finally ending at a recessed cave on a mid-level cliff. Although he had never seen this place before in his life, from the memories and images that passed to his mind, Auron knew exactly where it was and how to get there. Not only that, but Auron also knew from the memories, that it was safe from any danger, be it civilized or wild. It was a secret shelter, known only to those who possessed the memory of its existence. Only then did he realize where this information came from. As Eragon and Saphira looked at him quizzically, the silver dragon gave a small smile. _A friend showed me the way. _Now that the information was his, Auron knew there was only one source it could have come from.

Glaedr.

When they had bade farewell to their mentors in Ellesmera, the elder dragon had touched his brow to Auron's, and imparted his images and memories from his own mind to the younger dragon. Up until know, Auron had never been able to access this part of his mind, as the golden dragon had sealed it away somehow, no doubt until the proper time. _'When the time comes,' _his mentor had said. Only now, the young male knew what he meant. Somehow, Glaedr had sealed the memories away in Auron's mind until his instincts and senses told him Saphira was gravid. That was the key to unlock them.

Their teacher and friend...had given them a home in which to start their family.

Auron opened his mind to Saphira and Eragon, showing them what he had found, and their faces mirrored his own shock and wonder. _We have a home, _he whispered to his mate, licking her cheek as she whimpered happily at the news. _Now all we must do, is decide when to go. _Eragon began to say something, but Auron privately cut him off, saying, _This is Saphira's choice, Eragon. She must be the one to decide. _The youth nodded, and as one, both males turned and waited for Saphira's answer.

The dragoness shuffled her paws, mulling over her options. _I won't know for sure that I am gravid until three days from now, _she began, playing with her claws in the dirt. _From what I can see in your mind, Auron, it will take at least that long for us to fly there. We **could **leave now, and be there in time to find out if we are parents. _She paused, and rolled her shoulders, huddling a little closer to Auron. _But if I am not gravid, we will have spent three days flying there, and three more flying back, for nothing, when we could be with the Varden. _Another pause, and she looked between Auron and Eragon. _Then again, if we wait here, and I **am **gravid, I will have gained so much weight, that it will be difficult for me to make the journey at all._

_I can carry you, if need be, _Auron interjected firmly, his dominant dragon instincts surging forward. The pain and fatigue from carrying her was inconsequential to providing for his mate. Saphira looked back up at him, saw the steel determination in his eyes, and knew instantly that he would without hesitation. The dragoness leaned in and nibbled softly on his lips, the male responding in kind as they shared a small kiss. As they broke apart, Auron trailed his nose along her cheek. _So, what is your decision, my mate?_

Saphira was silent for a full minute, before she drew in a deep breath to steady herself. _I...I want to stay, _she said finally. _Even though I may indeed make the possible journey harder on myself by doing so...I just..._her voice trailed off as she looked down at Eragon. _I can't, in good conscience, tear you away from Nasuada and the Varden, little one. Not now. Not when we are still vulnerable._

_Saphira,_ the youth said firmly, stroking her broad cheek. _Your having a child is more important than being with the Varden right now. And Nasuada __**will **__understand...heck...she might even insist you leave. _

_I know, Eragon, _the dragoness whispered, nuzzling him tenderly. _But this is my choice. I want to stay here..._she raised her gaze back to her silver mate. _At least until we know for sure. _The male held her gaze for a moment, then gently inclined his head.

_If that is what you want, Saphira, then I shall honor it. _Auron leaned in and licked her neck amorously. _I love you, my mate._

_And I you, Auron. _Saphira nuzzled him, purring softly. Minutes ago, she was tear-struck and scared at the thought they might become parents before they had wanted. Now, laying here in Auron's embrace, with Eragon tucked against her chest, she never felt more at peace or content.

The three remained there, huddled close together for a moment, before Eragon pulled back. He gave both dragons a loving stroke along the cheek, then told them he was going to go and inform Nasuada. The leader of the Varden needed to know of the development, and if need be, would need to be informed of any plan for Eragon and the dragons to leave. With a last lick from Saphira on his cheek, he hurried away through the maze of tents towards the command pavilion.

Saphira laid back as Auron wrapped her tighter against him, humming happily as her mate held her. His tail reached around and gently entwined with hers, swishing slowly along the ground together. The male ran his jaw along her neck, rumbling. _Can I get you anything? _he asked softly. Saphira sighed, and closed her eyes, relishing in the loving affection from him.

_No...for the moment, I am content. But thank you, Auron._

_Hungry? _he teased, nibbling along her neck.

The dragoness let out a small laugh, nuzzling him back. _Not yet, my mate. However, I will need to eat again soon enough. _

Auron tenderly laid his head atop hers as she snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his wing even tighter around her. _May I ask how much you will have to eat these next few days? I might speak with the keeper at the pens, set aside some stock for you._

_That might be wise, _Saphira said, as she considered just how much she would have to intake to satisfy her instincts. _Probably two or three cows like this morning for the next few days. I have to eat enough so that I can survive and sustain myself and the egg for the month I will carry it. _She shuffled slightly, and craned her neck to look up at him with wide eyes. _Will you...still find me attractive when I am fat?_

A rumbling chuckle came from the silver male, and Saphira huffed in annoyance, thinking he was making fun of her. Auron brought himself back under control and nuzzled her snout tenderly. _Saphira...my love...I would find you attractive if you became as large around as this tent. No other being in the world can compare to your beauty. _He used a claw to gently lift her head back to eye level, so he could stare into her sapphire irises. _And that will __**never **__change, no matter how much your body does. _

A growl of happiness left her, and she licked his nose, purring warmly, before snuggling back into his embrace. Auron laid his head back atop hers and the two dragons lay there together, basking in the new reality that may be upon them in the near future. As parents.

* * *

><p>To say Nasuada was unsuspecting of this kind of news was an understatement. In all truth, Eragon had never seen her eyes go that wide before. After quickly telling her what had happened, the Rider was pleasantly surprised to hear that the leader of the Varden agreed with his and the dragon's assessment of the situation; if Saphira was indeed gravid, they would be best to leave and raise the child or children in the safety of the Beors. As she had put it, "The last place Saphira and Auron need be with a child is anywhere near the Empire. The farther away the better." Eragon enquired what they would tell the Varden if he and the dragons suddenly left without warning, but the young woman assured him that if and when the time came, she would give an explanation.<p>

After talking for a short while about plans and preparations, Eragon left Nasuada's pavilion intending on seeking out Roran and Katrina as well. Other than Nasuada, who promised she would only inform Arya and Jormundur, Eragon felt that the less people that actually knew the whole story, the better it would be. He had devoted his life to fighting for the Varden, yes, but a secret such as the future of the dragon race was a precious one. Both he and Nasuada agreed that they could take _no_ chances that this information might leak its way to the Empire. Therefore, only the people who absolutely needed to know were to be told the truth about the dragons' situation. For Eragon, Saphira and Auron, that meant only their closest and most trusted friends and family.

As he picked he way through the Varden's encampment to Roran's tent, Eragon wondered how they would take the news. Granted, even though Roran and Katrina were as much family as Auron and Saphira, the youth was still curious as to their reactions when they were not as close to the dragons as Eragon was. Regardless, they deserved to know, as all of them were bound by blood, and the bond of family. Finally reaching the small tent that they dwelled in, Eragon sucked in a breath and slowly pushed his head inside the entrance flap. "Roran? Katrina? Are you here?"

"Eragon! Come in," Roran's deep voice called from within, and the Rider ducked inside the tent. He found Katrina sitting on the bed with Roran beside her, their hands clenched tightly, and a look of concern on her face. "Actually," Roran said with a small grin. "We were just about to come and find you." The young man looked at his beloved for a moment, and she nodded slowly. "There is...something we need to talk to you about."

Eragon tried to fight back a laugh of irony. "Funny, there was something I needed to talk to you about as well." Pulling up a small stool from the corner, he sat down facing the couple and nodded at them. "You first."

Roran took a deep breath to steady himself, and patted Katrina's smaller hands with his larger ones. "I'm not sure how to go about this, so I'm just going to say it." He brought his gaze to meet his younger cousin's. "Eragon...we wish for you to marry us."

Admittedly, this came as a bit of a shock to Eragon, and he sat up straighter. "Marry you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Why so sudden?"

Roran looked back to Katrina, who bit her lip in nervousness, but nodded her approval. "Eragon," his older cousin began. "Katrina and I must wed. Soon. It is...of a delicate matter." With that, the young man put his arms around his betrothed's waist, and Eragon instantly understood.

_Auron is not the only one to be a father! _He thought happily. Grinning widely, Eragon surged from his seat and embraced both Katrina and Roran. "Congratulations," he whispered, and felt them return them embrace. Settling back into his seat, the Rider gazed back at them, his face still alight in a smile. "I understand completely, Roran. But why me? You could have Nasuada perform the ceremony. Or Orrin, a real King!"

This time, it was Katrina who spoke up. "We want it to be you, Eragon," she said, her voice full of determination. "You are a Dragon Rider, the most noble of all authority gathered here." Her lovely face opened into a warm smile. "More than that, you are family. And I would not have it any other way."

The Rider nodded, accepting. "I would be honored, Katrina. When do you plan on having the wedding?"

"As soon as possible, if we can," Roran said firmly. "It will be better for Katrina's honor. Not only that, but who knows how long we may have the peace to do so?"

"Fair enough. I suggest we go back and speak to Nasuada as quickly as possible then."

"Agreed," Roran nodded. He clasped Katrina's hands, relived to have gotten the first steps over with. Then, he remembered why his cousin had come in the first place. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell us, Eragon?"

The youth nearly smacked himself, almost forgetting his original news. "Oh, right," he muttered, and looked back at the betrothed couple with a grin. "First, I must ask that what I tell you not go beyond this tent. It is of utmost importance that as few people as possible know of this."

"Of course, Eragon. You know we would never betray you in any way," Katrina said softly. "Anything you say to us in confidence, no matter the subject, will remain with us."

The Rider nodded his thanks. He started to say something, then couldn't help but smile widely and chuckle softly. Not only was the coincidence and irony rich, but the idea of his Saphira being a mother still gave him a warm feeling inside. "You two are not the only ones who may become parents soon," he said simply.

It took all of five seconds for Roran to catch on. "Auron and Saphira?" he asked incredulously, Katrina covering her mouth with a hand, gasping in surprise. Eragon nodded, the smile even wider now, and Roran gave a short laugh, clapping his cousin on the back. "Well I'll be," he chuckled. "I was wondering when and if those two would get serious."

"Its not exactly what you think," Eragon sighed, and proceeded to explain the entire situation to them. To his surprise, Katrina was the one who understood and related to Auron and Saphira's original choice the most. Being a mother-to-be herself, Katrina agreed that now was a dangerous and frightening time to bring a child into the world.

After taking for a few minutes more, the three of them rose and exited the tent, intending on heading back to Nasuada's pavilion to deliver this news. Along the way, they ran across Orianna, and Eragon nearly tripped shock. In all the excitement, he hadn't asked Auron if he had remembered to tell his mother.

Coming up to the woman who had become an aunt to him, Eragon greeted her nervously. "Hello, Orianna. Where...are you headed?"

The golden-haired woman smiled softly. "I'm off to see Auron and Saphira. I haven't seen then since last night."

"You mean...you don't know?"

"Know what, Eragon?" When Roran gave a strange cough, only to receive an elbow from Katrina, she tilted her head and looked at Eragon. "Is something wrong?"

Eragon paused, and tried not to look guilty. "No, its just...you might want to go see them quickly. Something has...ahem...come up." The woman held his gaze for a moment more, before turning away and all but running off towards where the dragon's were resting, not bothering to excuse herself. The three young people did not blame her. Today was a day for many revelations, Eragon mused as they resumed walking towards the command pavilion.

* * *

><p>Auron and Saphira had not moved since Eragon departed, the silver male still wrapped around his mate and holding her close, their eyes shut in bliss. Saphira had her head against his chest and Auron lay his head atop her, giving a small nuzzle every now and then. Even though they had come to peace with the revelation of Saphira's possible condition, they still held each other close for comfort and solace.<p>

The silver male had just finished nibbling the back of Saphira's neck gently, when he felt a familiar mind approach quickly. He stiffened and his eyes flew open to see none other than his mother all but running towards them. Too late, he realized he had not told her yet. But judging by the look on her face and the speed of her approach, she knew something was up.

Skidding to a stop next to the dragons, Orianna leaned over and panted, holding on to her knees. _Auron...Eragon said that...something had happened. Is...everything alright? _She panted, trying to regain her breath from her mad dash. The woman righted herself and her clear eyes bored into those of her son, and the silver dragon suddenly found himself unable to form words. Saphira raised her head and looked from her 'mother' to her mate, wondering if she should say something. _Auron, _Orianna said again, this time with slight steel in her voice. _What has happened?_

Not knowing if his voice would work or not, Auron simply held his mother's gaze for a moment. Then, he slowly lifted the wing that was draped around Saphira, exposing her side. With a deliberate slowness, he stroked her belly with a paw in front of the woman, growling softly. Orianna's clear blue eyes narrowed as she thought, then flew open as she gasped in surprise and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. _Oh, Auron! _she cried, and flung her arms around his and Saphira's necks, the dragons now rumbling happily. She kissed him on his cheek, holding him tight, tears of joy running down her face. _You're going to be a father..._

_Well...we don't know for sure, _the silver dragon began, and quickly summarized to his mother what they had discussed all morning. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Orianna took it all in, nodding her agreement to their choices. _So now we will wait, until Saphira knows for sure, _Auron purred, nuzzling his sapphire mate. _The moment she knows she is with child though, we are leaving, _he said firmly. He turned his large head to look at his mother. _Will you...come with us?_

Orianna stoked her son's broad cheek, smiling softly. _I would love to, my son. But I fear that having you two and Eragon leave may hurt the Varden enough. I...I don't know if I could leave. _The silver dragon snuffled sadly, understanding. He wanted nothing more than his mother to be there if he and Saphira were indeed having a child. But at the same time, he knew how vulnerable the Varden would be with their absence. The entire situation was less than ideal, which was why he and Saphira had wanted to wait in the first place, but this is how it was now.

The woman leaned in, and kissed her draconic son upon his brow, the gesture saying all that needed be said. Auron re-draped his wing around Saphira and pulled her close, as Orianna sat between their forelegs. They sat there for a while in silence, simply letting all the reality of the day set in. After a short time, Eragon came walking up and joined them. The young Rider snuggled into Saphira's side, stroking her muscular flank, causing her to hum in happiness.

Together, the family sat and began planning their next move.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, there was a beehive of activity in the shadows of the Varden.<p>

At Saphira's request, she and Auron moved to a spot a mile or two to the south of the Varden's main encampment. They chose a spot in a low hollow, behind by a several small hills that sloped down to the Jiet River, and were just able to shield them from the Varden's eyes. For one, the prideful dragoness did not want the hordes of people seeing her as she began to put on weight. Not only did she balk at the thought of people constantly staring, but it would no doubt raise many questions...questions that may reveal the truth of the matter.

Secondly, Auron and Saphira wanted the privacy regardless, both from the eyes of passer-by, and so that they may talk at length about their plans without interruption. Only Eragon, his cousin Roran, Orianna, Nasuada and Arya were told of their new location, as these were the only people Saphira trusted to be near her in these times. No one but they were allowed within sight of the dragons, a policy which Nasuada strictly enforced throughout the ranks of her warriors.

Despite this – and to absolutely no one's surprise – Angela the herbalist found them not a several hours after originally relocating. Even though she was greeted with a sharp warning growl from a protective male, the curly-haired woman strode right up to Saphira and patted her jowls proudly, her face alight in a large and knowing grin. Ignoring the small snarl from her tense mate, she then gave Auron a surprising stroke on the snout as well. _Not bad, young one, _she said. The short woman bustled about quietly for a half hour, gifting the two dragons with several bundles of herbs and a small container of some concoction she insisted Saphira drink once a day, before leaving as quickly as she had come.

Other than their brief visits to Nasuada's pavilion to meet with the leading body of the Varden, the two dragons kept mostly to themselves. The only other time the people of the Varden saw them, was when Auron would fly into the encampment so find food for his mate. True to her words, Saphira began gorging herself as her body and instincts commanded, ingesting no less than three cows a day. It took her some time to finish each meal, her body taking time to adjust to the massive intake of food, but soon enough, the results began to show. Her once lean belly was now swollen and round, evidence of the sheer volume of food she was eating. It became so large that it nearly scraped along the ground if she tried to walk anywhere. After she had first begun to show signs of her increased weight, she no longer left the hollow, as people would surely notice and ask questions.

In addition to her gaining weight, Saphira's hormones and emotions began to run high, resulting in frequent mood swings. One moment, she would be happy and cuddling with her mate. The next, she was upset and sniffling, berating her obese body, thinking Auron would not find her attractive anymore. There were even several times she snapped at him, roaring that he had been gone to long, forcing her to worry about him. Auron was run up one side of the proverbial emotion mountain and down the other, but not once did he ever shy away. When she was upset, he cuddled and comforted her. When she was happy, he laughed and played with her. When she was angry, he remained silent and let her vent, which most often led to a make-up cuddle as well. These mood swings were yet another reason they had insisted on being alone. Nasuada, however supportive, may not take kindly to Saphira burning down series of tents as a result of her raging emotions.

Contrary to her fears, Auron never once balked at her changing form. If anything, he only held her tighter at night, making sure to cover her and wrap around her as best he could, as if shielding her from the world. The sheer love and devotion she felt from him swept over her in waves, and never before had she seen this side of Auron, even during mating season. The male never left her side, except to retrieve her food, and even then he was gone no more than a handful of minutes. Even though her belly now dwarfed his in size, the female easily outweighing him by a considerable amount, Auron insisted on her laying against him each night. One night, he even lay more or less atop her, trying to cover her and keep her safe as much as he could. The young male's protective instincts began to fully assert themselves, and each visitor was greeted by a sharp warning growl, regardless of who it was. Eragon once made the mistake of coming to them unannounced, and nearly lost his hair to a blast of fire, not to mention the vicious snap of jaws that greeted him. Although slightly upset, he did not blame Auron, and made sure that he and anyone else made their presence known before entering the silver male's sight.

In parallel to the secret actions of the dragons, preparations for Roran and Katrina's wedding also began working behind the scenes. An area to have the ceremony was chosen, and the villagers of Carvahall began working to prepare the food and decorations that would be needed. Eragon felt himself stretched as thin as if he were in battle, running back and forth between the dragons and his cousin, trying to do what he could to help both parties. Even Nasuada insisted on lending a hand in the preparations, being spotted alongside Gertrude and Elain as the women began making loaves of bread.

On the eve of the third day, Saphira was a nervous wreck. So uncertain and slightly scared was the female, that Auron neglected to let go of her the entire day. From their waking moments, to the scant ten minutes he was off getting her food, the silver male never once unwrapped himself from his mate. Even when she was eating, Auron's muscular arms were holding her close to him. They talked little, simply letting their actions and emotions say what needed to be said.

As the sun began to drift into the horizon, Saphira buried her head into Auron's neck. _I am so scared, _she whispered. When they woke tomorrow, the dragoness would know for sure whether or not she was to be a mother.

_I know, _the silver male said gently, rubbing his jaw along her neck slowly. _But whatever happens, I will be right here, Saphira. Always._

The dragoness lifted her head so that she could brush her muzzle against his. _I love you so much... _The male never responded, instead pushing his forehead against hers and gazing into her eyes, growling softly. Auron wrapped her mind with every ounce of love, passion, security and devotion he could, making Saphira literally shake with the intensity of it all.

_You are my world, Saphira._

Snuffling happily, she lay against him as Auron laid on his side, his powerful foreleg holding her around the midsection securely. His hind legs wrapped around hers, and he used his hips to pull her in tight, his body forming a half-circle in which to hold her slightly smaller frame closer to him. Saphira rested her head atop his thick neck, snuggling her snout behind his jaw in her favourite spot. The male simply growled happily, reaching up with his wing and wrapping it around her, nearly covering her whole body with the gray appendage. The fear and uncertainty in Saphira's mind began to dissipate, as Auron held her safe and secure from the world. Despite her large belly, the male had nearly encompassed her entire body with his, as if not wanting anyone to even lay eyes on his beautiful mate.

As she felt him drift off into sleep, Saphira remained awake staring at him. In her mind, she wondered what kind of hatchlings she may bear from him, and amused herself by imagining the colors of her possible children. These happy thoughts, in addition to his warm body around hers, and his soothing scent, made her eyes droop. Saphira lay against her mate, content and at peace, ready for whatever the morning would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I don't think I've put this much fluff into a chapter in a while. Think I over did it?<strong>

**...nah. :p**

**Anyways, next chapter should prove to be one of the most surprising yet. Hope you're ready for it. **

**Until next time!**


	45. Sorrow, Joy and Sorrow

**Fair warning...more than one twist is this chapter, one of them dark. Please don't throw things at me...**

**Long chapter ahead.**

* * *

><p>Despite the soothing scent drifting off of Auron's body, and his warm bulk pressed against her, Saphira barely managed to slip into sleep the entire night. Anytime she felt herself starting to relax, her mind began racing once again, and she found herself unable to sleep. Finally, after midnight, the dragoness was able to wrestle her overworked mind into a state of calm, and drift to sleep for a few peaceful hours. But...just before the sun peaked above the horizon, she was jolted awake by a new sensation running through her body and mind.<p>

Urging her still fatigued limbs to move, Saphira rose on unsteady legs, Auron's wing sliding off her as the male slumbered on. With a slight waddle due to her increased weight, she lumbered over to a small patch of bushes around the bend of the hill they were sleeping by. Since she had first felt the urge to eat three days ago, Saphira knew that on the fourth morning since mating with Auron, her body would tell her if she was indeed carrying their child or not. All night she had been tossing and turning, scared about just what signals she would receive this morning. Now...it was here.

Saphira's breathing was labored, and her heart beat like a drum, so loud it echoed in her ears. The instinctual urge to eat was now gone, instead replaced by a different sensation...one that rose from her stomach to her throat. For a moment, she panicked, not recognizing it. Then it hit her.

Nausea.

With a lurch of her gullet, Saphira vomited up the most current contents of her stomach, her taste buds reeling from the mixture of bile and fluids. The dragoness wretched and heaved, tears watering from her eyes at the taste and the sensation. After a full five minutes, her stomach stopped clenching and she was able to take several deep breaths to calm herself. Sagging onto her haunches, she gulped air and tried to will her body to stop shaking. Saphira closed her eyes, let her mind go blank, and let her instincts and body speak to her. She waited...and waited...and waited...before re-opening her eyes and nearly sobbing in surprise.

There was nothing. No feeling in her womb. No urge to eat.

Nothing.

Nearly collapsing with relief and other emotions, Saphira fought to keep herself upright. She was not gravid. Despite her body's signals and signs, there had been no conception.

Slowly, she managed to lumber her bloated and overweight body back to when Auron still lay sleeping. For a moment, she just stopped and stared at him...her mate. A handful of hours ago, they were preparing to be parents. Now, to Saphira's relief, this was not the case. Although she still tried to figure out why she had felt the signs of her being gravid, the more prominent issue on her mind was the sleeping silver male in front of her. How would Auron take the news that he wasn't going to be a father after all?

Another moment passed, before Saphira leaned down and gently nuzzled Auron's snout. _Auron...,_ she whispered. _My mate...wake up. _She nuzzled him a little harder. _I need to tell you something..._

A brief rumble, and the male's eyes fluttered open. _Saphira? _he asked, rising slowly. _What is it? _Then, a small spark flashed behind his clear eyes. _Are you...I mean, did you...?_

Saphira licked his snout tenderly, and rubbed her head against his. _No...I'm not gravid. _

_You're not? _Auron sat up straight, now fully awake. _Are you sure? _The dragoness nodded, her eyes watering, and he wrapped his neck around hers, pulling her body close with his muscular legs. Saphira sighed, and let herself fall into his warm body, relishing the contact as he nuzzled the length of her neck. _Are you okay, my mate?_

_Yes, _she whispered, licking his jaw. _I am bloated, and feel sick from all I forced myself to eat these past few days...but I am alright._

Auron held her close for a moment more, before pulling back and looking into her brilliant blue eyes. _I...I thought for sure..._

Saphira let out a small chuckle, despite herself. _As did I..._

_So...what happened?_

The dragoness thought for a moment, having finally understood why things had gone the way they did. _When we mated...I got so lost in the passion of being back with you..._ She blushed, then continued. _Afterwards, I couldn't remember if I had...been safe...and I started to worry. I guess my worry made me think we might have conceived, and after a while, my fear had me convinced we did. _Saphira shook her head, embarrassed at herself and her actions. _Somehow...all my panic and worry translated into my body thinking I was gravid, and so, started sending me the signals that I was._

Auron had been sitting quietly the entire time she spoke. He nodded his large head gently. _The mind...can be a powerful thing. Brom had once said, that if you make yourself believe something hard enough, sooner or later, you start to actually accept it as the truth. _He put his wing around Saphira again and held her close, pressing himself tightly to her flank. _But now we know. _

The dragoness looked up at him curiously. _You...almost sound sad. _The male chuckled, and licked her snout as he looked down at her.

_Maybe a little, _he admitted, shrugging his broad shoulders. _I guess I had just gotten so prepared for the chance I might be a father...part of me started to look forward to it. _Auron nuzzled her cheek and licked her muzzle again. _You would have made an amazing mother._

_And someday, you will be a great father, my love, _she purred back, touching their lipless mouths together softly. _But today is not that day. _

_Mmm..._the male rumbled, holding her close and running his snout along her muzzle tenderly. Then, Auron gave the smallest chuckle. _Perhaps this is a sign we should ease off on the mating for a while, eh? _Of all the responses he expected from his sapphire mate, her turning her head away and feeling a wash of sorrow across their link was not one of them. Immediately, Auron stopped chuckling and reached his nose forward again, growling an apology. _Saphira...I..._

_I knew it, _she sniffled. Through their connection, too late, Auron could still feel the fragile shifting balance of her emotions as they tipped and swirled, still riding the surge of hormones Saphira's body had been fooled into producing. _You are disgusted by my appearance now._

_What? No, I-_

_You are! _Saphira cried. _You think I'm unsightly now. Why else would you just say you no longer wish to mate with me?!_

_That's not true!_

Saphira let out a short keen, pulling away from him. _Last night I was the potential mother of your child. __**That **__is why my weight did not bother you. Now, _she sobbed again. _I'm just a fat female..._

Without warning, the sapphire dragoness was pushed to the ground. Because of her sluggish and bloated body, Saphira was unable to react in time, and she found herself pinned underneath Auron as he straddled her large stomach, his forepaws on her shoulders and his snout mere inches from hers. The silver male gazed down at her with a hard look in his eyes, his fangs showing as he growled quietly. _Listen to me, _Auron said firmly. The dragoness struggled, but he held her firm. _You are __**not **__unsightly. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. _Saphira tried to yell at him, but a fierce growl cut her off. _And that will __**never **__change, no matter how much your body does._

Saphira stared back at him, wanting to yell at him in anger, or simply cry from her own insecurities. Her mind was unfocused, dull. So many things had happened in recent days, she could barely make sense of it all. _You just said you no longer find me attractive, _she sniffed finally.

_Did. Not._

_Yes you did! _The dragoness growled. _You just said we shouldn't mate for a time...meaning you don't wish to be intimate while I am...like **this**, _she spat, jerking her body underneath him, trying to get free.

Auron sighed deeply, almost letting her go. Below him, Saphira stared back with icy eyes, waiting for his next move. Honestly, he didn't know if she was going to break down and cry, or bite his face if he let go. Instead, he lowered his snout to her neck, and nuzzled softly. The dragoness snarled a warning, but he kept rubbing, moving down to the more sensitive areas under her jaw. Saphira's growls stopped, but she still watched him, unsure. The silver male continued to rub his snout against her tenderly, and his paws began to stroke her shoulders. A small grunt of surprise, and Saphira became aware that his tail was caressing hers in a most sensual way.

Despite her angry and sorrowful thoughts, a wave of heat rose from her belly to her face, as her instincts began recognizing the signs of courting. Auron's grip on her body became less firm and more tender, as did his actions, and before she could stop herself, Saphira found herself giving a soft croon at his ministrations. She felt something warm press against her, sending even more heat to specific parts of her body. Finally, she found her voice. _What are you doing? _she asked, her words no longer sharp, but almost silent as the edges were laced with curiosity and even a little involuntary desire from his actions.

_Showing you just how beautiful you are, and always will be to me, _Auron whispered back. Before Saphira could say anything further, she let out a gasping roar as they joined at the hips, and she looked back at him, eyes wide. Then, her jaws found the base of his neck as she began to nibble and bite affectionately, all other thoughts washed aside by the immense pleasure of being joined to her mate once more. Every doubt, sadness and flash of anger was swept aside as the male began his blissful movements atop her, and she roared softly to him, his voice joining hers and rolling over the plains.

_I love you..._

* * *

><p>The sun had finally risen, and was now shining what rays it could through the haze and smoke that covered the Burning Plains. Eragon was picking his way around a group of fellow Varden moving between tents, on his way to Nasuada's pavilion. In a part of his mind, he felt slightly lonely. He had no seen nor contacted either Saphira or Auron since the night before last. Between Saphira's mood swings, Auron's protectiveness and the general tense mood around them, the young Rider had regretfully decided to leave them in peace. He hated being separated from them, physically or mentally, but he knew the delicate nature of recent events. Still, now that the sun had risen on the much anticipated 'fourth day', he was eager to see them once again.<p>

With Nasuada's red command tent in sight, Eragon stopped and looked around for the distinctive sparkle of the dragon's hides. After a moment of searching, he spotted the two of them padding slowly through the encampment towards them. An uncontrollable grin broke over his face as he hurried to them, reaching out with his mind for those of the two beings he cared for most. Instantly, their minds collided with his and he felt whole again.

Saphira had her head against Auron's shoulder, the male's wing around her protectively, and the two walked with slow, careful steps. Once Eragon had reached them, both Saphira and Auron wrapped their necks around him tightly, even as the youth threw his arms around them. _I missed you, _he whispered to them.

_And we you, my little one, _Saphira hummed. She licked her Rider's cheek tenderly, finding solace in the touch of his mind and presence. The dragoness felt her bonded partner's eyes wander quickly over her form, and could sense the questions rising in his mind. Saphira silenced him with a soft nuzzle. _Come inside, _she whispered. _There, you shall all know. _Nodding without further question, Eragon fell into step with the dragons as they moved towards the large red pavilion. Instead of using the normal entrance, Eragon followed Saphira and Auron as they went around to the side, where the large flap had been pulled up to accommodate them inside Nasuada's tent.

The moment the dragons appeared at the opening, all conversation in the pavilion stopped, and every set of eyes turned to them. Nasuada sat in her high-backed chair, Jormundur and Arya at her sides. King Orrin and Orianna sat in chairs of their own, only an arm's length away from Nasuada's. In front of them, a gathering of the Varden's commanders and King Orrin's nobles stood. Clearly, the group had been in discussion of tactics or reports from their scouts. However, no one spoke a syllable as the two dragons and Rider stepped into view. Nasuada's dark brown eyes swept over them, trying to gauge their mood. Auron's massive wing was tightened around Saphira so fully, her body was barely visible from her shoulders back. Added to that the fact that the slightly smaller female was tucked so close to her silver mate she almost appeared to be hiding beneath his bulk. Saphira's head was under Auron's jaw, the male clearly looking like he was almost uncomfortable with anyone even looking at his mate.

"Leave us," Nasuada said abruptly. Without a word or second glance, the commanders and nobles left quickly. As they moved through the tent entrance, the herbalist Angela pushed her way in. No one even bothered to argue or question her sudden appearance.

Orianna and the King leaned closer in their chairs as Angela stood next to them, her hands on her hips expectantly. Nasuada fiddled with the hem of her dress, suddenly uncomfortable with the dead silence that had filled the pavilion. From the guarded look on Eragon's face, she ascertained neither Auron nor Saphira had said much to him either. She could hear Jormundur's breathing slow, as he too took in the ambient mood from their arrivals. Arya, normally stoic and composed as any elf, frowned slightly as she felt the shift in the air as well. No one spoke up, not even normally blunt Angela. Everyone waited for Saphira or Auron to speak.

The dragons looked only at each other, clearly having a private conversation between themselves as the others waited. Nasuada tore her gaze from them to look at Eragon, and caught his eyes. They held each others stares for a moment. The silence dragged on. Slowly, without needing words or even a mental touch, both Eragon and Nasuada began to guess the answer, and the young woman felt the tears well up unrestrained.

Auron touched his nose to Saphira's cheek ever so gently, and she snorted quietly. Finally turning her eyes to those gathered, she spoke in a voice that barely reached them. _I am not gravid. _

Nasuada blinked back the moisture that threatened to spill out, and she saw Eragon bite his lip and look away sharply, clearly fighting back his own. Orianna let out a long shuddering breath, almost missed underneath Angela's muttering. Arya closed her eyes, saying nothing, but her shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly. Jormundur and the King were as still and silent as statues.

Eragon reached out and tenderly stroked the neck of his dragoness. _Are you alright, Saphira?_

She leaned down and rubbed her snout against his chest softly. _Yes, Eragon, I am fine. _Her words, although soft, showed no sign of depression or sadness, much to her Rider's surprise. Sensing his confusion, the dragoness took her partner into her mind and memories, showing him all and explaining what had transpired.

"Saphira...I am so sorry," Nasuada said gently.

_Do not be, _the sapphire dragon said warmly, both to the young woman and all present. _Auron and I have come to terms with this. Your support and concern is most appreciated...but we are alright. _A soft snort from the male beside her confirmed her words.

"Please, tell us what happened, Brightscales," Arya whispered in her musical tones.

Saphira paused for a moment, then decided to tell them the whole story. _ I was never with child, _she said simply. _After mating with Auron, I began to worry we had not been safe, and my worry grew until my mind convinced my body I was gravid. _Saphira shrugged, unsure as how to properly convey to them without the mental connection she shared with Eragon or Auron. _As such, my body began to act as if I were gravid, up until I would have felt the signs this morning. But I did not. I am not to be a mother, _she finished, the last sentence coming out less steady than her first words.

_Not yet, _Auron growled, speaking up for the first time. He leaned down and brought her chin up to meet his eyes with his snout. Right away, Saphira rumbled warmly, and rubbed her muzzle against her mate's, thanking him for the comfort of his touch, his mind, and his promise.

"The mind is a tricky little thing," Angela mused, echoing Auron's words from before. "It can be fooled into thinking anything is true...even by its own thoughts." The curly-haired woman eyed the two dragons for a moment, then smirked. "So I guess this means you two won't be spending any time alone for a quite a while..."

Saphira and Auron chuckled, and despite the mood, Nasuada and the others did as well. _Perhaps, _Saphira chortled smugly.

Wiping the slight wetness from her eyes, Nasuada tried to conceal her emotions behind a stoic face. "Well, it is good to finally know, one way or the other," she said, assuming the leader role once again. "I daresay we have had enough twists and surprises as it is lately."

As the mood slowly became less downcast, the gathered companions fell into discussion about the latest reports pertaining to the Empire's forces. According to the Varden's scouts, the encampment of Galbatorix's troops had pulled back again, this time a considerable distance. While this may appear as good news at first, Nasuada claimed that she felt something was off. It was unlike the Empire to pull back when they still outnumbered the Varden greatly, unless there was more going on that met the eye. Unfortunately, no one here could fathom a guess as to why or what the hidden agenda might be. "For now," the young woman sighed. "We can take this as a bit of a blessing, knowing that we have a little more room to breathe."

"Aye, but for how long?" King Orrin gruffed. "For all we know, we could be being lulled into a false sense of security by their actions."

Nasuada narrowed her eyes slightly. "I never said we should relax, sire," she said a little coldly. "I merely meant that, for the time being, they seem to be as nervous of our plans as we of theirs." The King simply grunted noncommittally.

A few more minutes of discussion and thoughts passed about the tent, before Nasuada called the meeting to a close. All but Eragon and the two dragons made their leave of the pavilion, and the dark-skinned woman relaxed slightly in her chair. "How goes the plan for your cousin's wedding?" she asked, relieved to turn the topic to something brighter.

The Rider shrugged. "From the way Roran is running around, snapping at everyone, I'd say things are getting close." Both Eragon and Nasuada smiled at this, and the dragons rumbled softly. "They may not be ready today, but tomorrow I would dare to guess they would."

"Tomorrow it is then," the leader of the Varden said, still smiling. "It will be nice to give the Varden something cheerful to look forward to for a change." Eragon nodded, reaching over to stroke Saphira's neck again. For a moment, Nasuada watched the three in silent exchange, wondering what it would be like to have what they had. Then, she caught Eragon flick his eyes to her, a hard look in his gaze, and she got the unspoken message.

Auron and Saphira excused themselves, and disappeared from the pavilion. Eragon was stock still for a few heartbeats, until he knew they had mostly withdrew their minds as well, before he sighed, his shoulders slumping. Nasuada indicated one of the vacant chairs next to her, and the Rider came over and fell unceremoniously into it. "Are you alright, Eragon?" she asked gently.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking at the ground between his feet. "I guess part of me is a little saddened to know Saphira is not going to be a mother."

"Yet," Nasuada reminded him playfully, repeated Auron's little interjection from earlier.

"Yet," Eragon agreed with a half grin, before it disappeared. "Although I had looked forward to seeing them have a family now. Even with the war, and the Empire...seeing them have a child...it would have made the world not seem so dark."

Nasuada nodded gently, knowing at least partially how Eragon felt. The thought that Auron and Saphira might have had children would have been a beacon of hope, not just for the Varden, but for all those people and races who fought for the freedom of their land. The rebirth of the dragons would show the world, show Galbatorix, that as long as there was a will, the light would hold against the darkness in the world. _Not to mention how it would have tipped the scales in this war, _she mused to herself.

Feeling bold, Nasuada reached out and took Eragon's hand gently. He blinked, turning to her, then smiled and gave her delicate hand a soft squeeze back, understanding the message. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You know I would have done everything in my and the Varden's power to protect them," she vowed. The young woman fought with her better judgement for a moment, then disregarded it. "As a leader, one must have a certain detachment to those who serve under you, so that you can handle the losses that come with war and battle. Emotional attachment is...not wise," Nasuada began. "A leader cannot afford to be affected by loss of those under them, when they may end up losing sight of the bigger picture as well." She was silent for a few moments more, before putting her other hand atop Eragon's, and held it between hers. "But sometimes...human nature gets in the way..."

"You, and Saphira and Auron as well, have become very important to me, Eragon," she whispered. "More so than just friends or allies in a war. I..." The young woman faltered, clearly not expecting to say what she had started to say. She shifted her eyes to her lap as her cheeks warmed, only to look back as Eragon placed his other hand over top of hers and his. The Rider gazed back at her, smiling gently, and Nasuada found herself returning the smile. In a moment of quiet connection, Eragon not only understood what she had tried to say, but let her know he felt the same. The two of them sat there, sharing the moment together, until a soft snort drifted in from outside the upturned flap, startling them out of their trance.

_You owe me a bath, _Saphira's voice chuckled from outside, followed by a large sigh from her companion. _Told you she would say it first._

Auron's head appeared in the opening, his jaw set in what Eragon was sure to be a hard look. _You let me down, brother, _he grumped.

Quickly, Eragon and Nasuada pulled back from each other, their faces warm, trying not to look guilty even though they now knew Saphira and Auron had been aware of the entire conversation. _I thought you two had gone off for lunch, _Eragon growled, clearly irritated at his dragons' intrusion into his private moment with Nasuada...and a little embarrassed at being caught.

The silver dragon rolled his eyes. _Oh please, _he snorted. _After all the poking you two did into __**our **__private life? Consider this equal footing. _Auron withdrew his head, but across their connection, Eragon could feel his and Saphira's amusement, and he felt his cheeks go red. He coughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Similarly, Nasuada was 'admiring' the fabric of her dress, the tent walls, and anything but the face of the young man before her.

"Well...uh...I suppose I should join them for lunch," Eragon said lamely. Nasuada nodded, not saying anything less the redness on her own cheeks worsen, and gave a small gesture with her hand to indicate he was dismissed. Grumbling to himself about his nosey draconic partners, the Rider stopped just before exiting the pavilion. A slight nervous twisting of his gut almost prevented him from speaking up, but he ground it down and sucked up what little courage and poise he had at the moment. Turning back, ignoring the blatant blush on his face, he called back, "Nasuada? Would you like to go to a wedding with me tomorrow?"

Unsure whether it was her blush or her smile that was more noticeable, she fought to keep her voice from faltering. "I'd love to, Eragon." The young man smiled back, and gave a nod as he left the tent. For the next few moments, Nasuada kept smiling at the empty opening.

* * *

><p><em>You two are unbelievable, <em>Eragon grouched as he joined the two, slightly chuckling dragons outside the red command tent, his face still slightly warm with embarrassment.

_And you two are rather cute together, _Saphira teased, leaning down to nibble playfully on her Rider's shoulder. Beside her, Auron rumbled with laughter, nudging the youth from the other side. Seeing her Rider still slightly grumbling under his breath, she gave him a gentle lick. _Peace, little one, _she hummed softly. _You know we mean no ill will._

_I know, _Eragon sighed, scrubbing the ever-present worry lines from his face. He looked up at his two draconic companions, trying to understand just how they managed to be so apparently cheerful. _Are you sure you two are alright?_

Auron laid down on his belly, and nudged Eragon, and the youth took the hint and climbed up onto his back. Rising back to his feet, Auron padded slowly alongside Saphira as they made their way towards Eragon's tent. The silver male slipped his wing back over his mate, the sapphire dragoness cuddling close as they walked, their flanks touching. The dragons were silent for a few minutes, but the young Rider never pushed. He knew Saphira and Auron were likely dealing with very serious emotional turmoil right now. Finally, the dragoness was the one to break the silence. _It...has not been an easy few days, _she admitted, leaning over to nuzzle her human partner. Eragon stroked her cheek and snout tenderly, trying to show his love and concern. _The prospect of having a child was...both wondrous and frightening. _

_That it was, _Auron snorted softly.

Eragon chose his next words carefully. _I thought you two would be...more upset about the way things have turned out._

_Earlier, I was upset, but for other reasons, _Saphira admitted. Then, she parted her jaws in a grin, and Eragon felt a wave of sensual love pass over their link. _But Auron saw to that. He...'demonstrated'...that nothing has changed between us. _The suggestive thoughts from the dragons made Eragon's ears tinge red, and he tried not to think about how Auron had 'relieved' Saphira's misgivings.

Saphira gave her mate a soft lick as they continued walking. _I will admit, there is a part of me that is quite sad we are not having a child yet, _she whispered. _My heart longs for me to be a mother, to raise a family with my mate. _Eragon could have sworn he saw her blink back a tear. _But I know...as does my __heart...now is not our time. The fact that Auron and I felt such fear about this – from unplanned conception or not – shows me that we are not ready. _

The silver male stopped and turned to face his mate, his eyes slightly sad. _We will be someday, my love, _he crooned softly. _I promise you. You __**will **__be a mother..._

Saphira gave a soft gurgle and nuzzled his snout, thanking him. From the emotions flowing across their link, Eragon could feel exactly how conflicted both Auron and Saphira were feeling, even if they tried to hide it and put on a brave face. On the one hand, they had been frightened and worried about becoming parents before they were ready. They had made their choice to wait out of logic, understanding...and love for their future children. To not be so selfish as to subject them to the cold and harsh reality of their current lives, and to protect them even before they were hatched.

But on the other hand...Eragon could feel the hidden sorrow and pain that his soul-mates were feeling deep down. That they had nearly had the chance to become parents – to have a family of their own – only to have their false hoped thrown back in their faces. _So...what now? _Eragon asked gently.

_What do you mean, little one? _Saphira looked back in question.

_Does this...change your plans to wait?_

Saphira turned back to look at her silver mate, neither dragon saying a word. For a long few minutes, they simply stared at each other. There were no words between them, not even privately, for their emotions and unspoken thoughts said all that was needed. Like stories from her ancestral memories, Saphira found all her answers in Auron's eyes...the sign of a pure and true mating bond born of love. To be able to simply look in their eyes of their mate, and know not only what they were thinking, but to speak to each other without speaking.

_No, _the dragoness said finally. _Our plans have not changed. _Leaning forward, she rubbed her snout against Auron's thick neck, the male nuzzling her in return. _We will wait to have our family, until the time is right._

Eragon fell silent, and leaned against Auron's warm neck as they continued to walk through the encampment towards their tent. Saphira kept her cheek pressed to Auron's jaw, as he mate held and comforted her. Before long, they reached the small tent of Eragon's, and the youth slid off Auron's broad back. Saphira eased herself to the ground, trying not to lay too heavily on her large belly. As soon as she had laid down, Auron scooted close and wrapped himself around her protectively. Even though she was not gravid, the young male's protective instincts still simmered in his mind, driving him to keep her safe and comfortable at all times. As she laid her head on his shoulder, snuggled under his wing, the male gave her a gentle lick on the cheek. _Can I get you anything?_

_No, _Saphira snorted, laughing gently. _Because of this weight, I will not need to eat for some time. My body will have to process all the food and nutrients I ingested these past few days. The only thing I will be imbibing is water, for with this much weight, my body can go without food for most likely a week or more._

Auron rumbled gently, rubbing his head against hers. _Alright, just making sure. _The dragoness chuckled again, nibbling on his jaw.

_You know...there **is **such a thing as being **too **protective and providing..._

The silver male grinned. _Oh?_

Saphira growled warmly and lay back in his loving embrace, giggling softly. _I'll let you know if I ever get tired of it, my mate. _Auron chuckled again and held her tight, nipping and kissing her neck gently. Eragon gave a soft smile at their loving affection, trying to find comfort in the fact they were still happy. Part of him wanted to sit and talk with them about the past few days, to maybe try and help them work through it. But he knew that the two dragons may very well wish to move on, less it bother them any more than need be.

Regardless of his choice, Eragon's thoughts were interrupted by a messenger running up to him. The young boy, gasping for air from his jog, told the Rider that Roran and Katrina wished for him to come and help with the final preparations for the wedding. With the big day already tomorrow, Eragon felt just as nervous as the two people actually getting married, seeing as how _he _was the one to perform the ceremony. There was much to do, much to remember. He needed to talk with Gertrude about the proper way to perform the marriage, the words he needed to say, and the rituals that went along with it. Not to mention all the preparations for the reception and feast afterwards, the gifts he needed to give, what he planned to wear...

The more he thought about, the more Eragon wondered why he was still standing there.

Thanking the boy for the message, Eragon turned back to the two dragons. He didn't want to leave them at such a delicate time, but he couldn't ignore his cousin either. He reached up and kissed Saphira's brow gently. _I'm only a call away if you need me, remember that._

The dragoness hummed and licked her Rider's face tenderly. _Go ahead, little one...we will be fine. _

Eragon kept his hand on her cheek a moment longer, embracing the partner of his mind with all the love and care he could, the kind of love only a Rider and dragon could share, letting her know he would be there for her if and when she would ever need him. _I love you, Saphira._

_And I you, Eragon. _She gave him a gentle push with her nose. _Now go on. Roran will be waiting for you. _

With a last stroke to her scaled cheek, Eragon left his partners and made his way through the maze of tents and people to meet up with Roran and Katrina. Saphira laid back into Auron's embrace, purring softly as she nuzzled his neck. Auron chuckled at her contentment, and gave a small lick to her snout, which only served to make her purr louder. _So, my mate, _he hummed. _Is there anything you would like to do whilst we have the free time?_

Saphira chuckled. _Well, the one thing I could think of you already gave me this morning...unless you're up for another? _Lifting her head, she rubbed their snouts together affectionately. _I certainly wouldn't say no._

Auron rolled his eyes playfully and snorted. _Perhaps...but I will need a bit of lunch first. _He pulled away the smallest fraction. _Will you be alright for a moment while I get something to eat?_

_I will be fine, Auron, _Saphira chided gently. _I'm not going anywhere. _Auron paused, then gave her one last lick as he stood. He took a few steps then unfurled his wings, lifting his large body into the air. Saphira stared after him, admiring the muscular form of her mate as he drifted over to where the Varden's pasture and cook tents lay. She sighed happily, despite how trying their morning had been, and amused herself by once again wondering what kind of hatchlings her and Auron might one day conceive.

A few minutes later, Auron landed heavily on his thick legs just outside the Varden's small pasture, where various kinds of animals were penned to provide food for the rebel army. Normally, he and Saphira would fly out to the south and hunt for wild prey to sustain themselves, but after Saphira had apparently fallen gravid, they had negotiated with Nasuada and the keepers for a supply of prey while they remained nearby awaiting the outcome of their possible conception. Now, seeing as how Saphira was not to be carrying their child, Auron was technically free to go hunting as normal. However, both from their 'activities' this morning and an innate desire to remain close to his mate, Auron decided that he would take the easy option once more.

The silver male padded as gently as he could towards the pen, so as not to alarm and frighten the gathered herds of animals. As he approached, Auron spotted Roran leaving the keepers' tent, and he gave a soft growl in greeting. _In all the excitement of the past days, I almost forgot to congratulate you, _he rumbled.

"Bah, you have had enough on you're mind as it is, I don't blame you for not being around," Roran huffed, though not unkindly. "Still, I thank you, Auron."

Auron noticed the slight tenseness of the young man's shoulders. _Nervous?_

A large sigh escaped him. "Like never before," Roran admitted. "Going into the battle against the Empire, I felt nothing but cold, hard concentration. Now...I feel as if my stomach is about to turn on itself."

_I can honestly say I know how you feel, _the silver dragon chuckled. _Having been in your position, I am all to familiar with the nerves that accompany giving yourself to the one you love._

Roran considered the large dragon that, sometimes, was also a youth not unlike his cousin Eragon. "How did you manage to keep under control? When...you and Saphira became joined?"

_I didn't. My instincts took over and led me through the stages of courting and mating, _Auron said, shrugging his powerful shoulders. _Unfortunately, you do not have the same luxury, so I'm afraid I may not be of help in this matter. _

The young man sighed and ran a hand through his beard. "Ah, well...tomorrow will come, nerves or not." Roran looked up at the silver dragon. "You and Saphira will be there, yes?"

_Of course! _Auron snorted gently. _We are family now, are we not? We wouldn't miss it for the world._

"I'm honored to have the two of you there," Roran smiled. Then, gathering himself, he cleared his throat. "But...I must be off. Still so much to do." The young man's face paled slightly as the reality of his situation hit him once again, and he gave Auron a small incline of his head before hurrying off, muttering to himself.

Auron chuckled and bade him farewell, before turning his eyes to the gathered animals in the pen before him. His large stomach rumbled and the young male licked his chops, looking forward to filling the emptiness. A moment later, one of the younger keepers nervously walked up and asked if the dragon was here to select a meal. _Yes, please, _Auron said gently, trying not to frighten the young farm hand. He motioned with his snout towards a rather hefty cow that was grazing nearby, and the youth quickly moved to bring the animal over, the young male dragon eyeing the cow hungrily.

Then, Auron's mind flashed back to Saphira's suggestion about how to spend the remainder of the day. _Ummm...maybe I better get two..._

* * *

><p>The following day dawned brighter and clearer than most days on the Burning Plains, almost as if the sky knew it was a day of celebration. The air was calm, even gentle, despite the harsh land that surrounded the Varden. Eragon found himself smiling for no reason as walked alongside Saphira and Auron, the three making their way to Nasuada's pavilion. For the first time in days, the dragons had spent the night next to Eragon's tent, now no longer needing the privacy of the hollow they had been in before. Now that they knew Saphira was not with child, her and Auron felt comfortable being in and amongst the Varden once more. Even though the dragoness was quite noticeably larger around her belly, she nevertheless held her head high, as if daring anyone to comment on her appearance.<p>

Despite Eragon's fears to the contrary, both Saphira and Auron seemed to be dealing with events very well. He had worried they may be depressed about not having a child, after preparing for the possibility so diligently, only to find out they were not to be parents. But, to both his and Nasuada's surprise, the dragons never let the situation cripple them. If anything, they only seemed to come out of the whole ordeal even closer than before, which was saying something indeed. Eragon had been forced to cast a spell of silence around his tent last night, so that the sounds from the two mates had not kept him up and his face burning all night. _You know, for someone not wanting to have children yet, you two certainly are not shy about intimacy, _he quipped as they left his tent, trying not to remember the sounds he had heard during the night. He thanked whatever gods there may be that Auron and Saphira had the good sense to keep their minds shut as well, knowing full well he did _not _want to experience any part of what they were doing.

Saphira merely leaned down and nibbled her Rider's shoulder affectionately. _Auron and I are not letting this change affect our relationship, _she said simply. _And as such, we shall not shy away from expressing our love, despite what may or may not have happened._

Eragon caught Auron's eye, and the large male rolled his eyes behind Saphira's back. _More like 'Auron will never live it down if he refuses Saphira's desires', _he chuckled privately to his friend, stretching his hind legs as they walked. The Rider simply laughed and rubbed Saphira's prodding snout as they came up to the red command pavilion. As they walked up, Nasuada herself appeared from behind the entrance flap, wearing the same lovely yellow dress she had worn to the dinner nearly a week ago.

Eragon bowed gracefully. "My Lady, once again, you leave me speechless." Nasuada tried not to laugh, and hoped she wasn't blushing to hard at Eragon's compliment.

"Always the charmer," she laughed gently, then reached up to stroke both Saphira and Auron's necks. "Been taking lessons from someone, I gather?" The young woman raised an eyebrow at the silver scaled male, grinning at the soft snort and how he avoided her gaze. Both Saphira and Nasuada laughed at how easily it was to make Eragon and Auron uncomfortable in regards to the subject of romance.

_Come on, _Auron huffed, changing the subject. _If this wedding doesn't happen today, poor Roran may pass out due to nerves. _Padding alongside Saphira, he automatically draped a wing around her, earning himself a nuzzle from his mate as the four of them made their way to the low hill where Roran and Katrina's wedding was to take place. Guests had already started arriving and had arranged themselves at the base of the hill. It had been arranged that the pair being married would be situated on top of the low rise, so as to raise them up for all to see. Foremost in the crowd were the villagers of Carvahall, gathered nearest to where Roran and Katrina would be wed. Next to them stood Arya, Jormundur, Angela, Orianna, King Orrin and Narhiem, the dwarf who had taken over representing the dwarves as Orik and the bulk of their kinsmen returned their fallen king to Farthen Dur.

As they approached the small hill, Eragon felt himself starting to feel similar nerves assaulting him as they had Roran. Less than a year ago, he had been a poor farm hand, he mused to himself. Now, he was bonded to a dragon, fighting alongside a rebel state against a tyrannical Empire, and about to marry the the only family he had left. _No wonder Saphira says Auron and I think too much. To consider it all makes me dizzy. _Shaking himself from his thoughts, Eragon bowed to Nasuada as she took her spot at the foot of the hill, and went to take his place in front of the crowd, awaiting the bride and groom. The two dragons settled in behind him, Auron on his right and Saphira his left.

Before more than a handful of minutes had passed, the air grew hushed, as the gathered Varden could sense what was to come. Then, the villagers of Carvahall began to sing the traditional song of marriage, their mingled voices carrying across the plain. The gathered crowd parted, and Roran and Katrina entered from opposite sides. Eragon's older cousin was wearing a new tunic and pants, his beard cropped and neat. Katrina was an image of beauty in a pale blue dress, no doubt crafted by the Varden's magicians. The pair slowly came together in the corridor formed by the crowd, then without touching, slowly made their way to Eragon. Behind them, Horst and Birgit walked in time to the sound of the singing voices.

As Roran and Katrina drew closer to the hill, Saphira looked over at her own mate. To her surprise, Auron was already staring at her, a strange glint in his eyes. _What? _she asked curiously.

_Nothing, _Auron said shyly, shuffling his large paws. _You...just look so beautiful today._

Saphira chuckled, knowing he was hiding something. _Thank you, Auron. Now what is __**really **__on your mind?_

His eyes darted over to Roran and Katrina as they finally stood before Eragon, and the young Rider began to address the gathered people before him, Roran on his right and Katrina his left. _I just thought...since we're here...and Eragon is speaking the words..._his unusually quiet voice trailed off and the silver male looked down at his paws, a wave of embarrassment washing over him.

_What? _Saphira asked again, although her voice was now as soft as his. Eragon was now addressing Horst and Birgit, as neither Roran or Katrina had any family left, they had taken the positions to speak for the soon-to-be-wed young couple.

Auron shuffled his paws again, before taking a large breath and raising his head to look Saphira in the eyes. _Saphira...would you marry me?_

The dragoness snorted in surprise, and checked herself from interrupting the proceedings. _M-marry you? Auron...I..._

_I know its silly, _the male whispered. _But...since we're here I thought maybe..._

Saphira tilted her head. _Dragons do not marry, _she said softly. _We have the courtship and the nuptial flight - which we have already done. I am already yours, my mate, as you are mine._ Saphira laughed gently. _Not to mention we have already mated._

_I know, _Auron repeated, holding her gaze. _But I am still part human. And...well...even though I am beyond happy living as a dragon – and with you – part of my human self had looked forward to the day I might be in Roran's position. _He snorted softly, and shook his head. _Ah, forget it. Just a silly musing._

Saphira growled quietly, and leaned in quickly to nudge his snout with her own. _Yes._

_What? _Auron blinked, confused. The dragoness gazed back at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling as much as her lustrous hide, and Auron felt his heart skip a few beats. She looked as amazing as the day he realized he loved her, and he found himself flushed with heat in his cheeks as he started to wonder how he managed to have her.

_Yes, _Saphira repeated, her jaws now parted as she smiled softly. _I will marry you, Auron. _

The silver male let loose a wide grin of his own, and the two dragons began rumbling gently to each other. As Eragon began the marital speech, Auron softly placed his forepaws atop Saphira's, both dragons staring into each others eyes. Even though no one else may hear their words, they only cared that their mate heard what came next.

Focused on the pair before him, Eragon began to unwittingly perform two marriages, although his words were directed at his cousin and betrothed. As the people speaking for Roran and Katrina, Eragon addressed Horst and Birgit first. To Horst, he asked, "What does Roran Garrowson bring to this marriage, so that both he and his wife may prosper?"

"He brings his name," Horst said. "He brings his hammer. He brings the strength of his hands, and the promise of a farm in Carvahall for his family."

_I bring my claws and teeth, _Auron whispered to Saphira, mirroring the actions of the humans next to them. _To provide for and protect my mate and my children. I bring the vow of a home, safe from all those who seek to harm us. I bring my life...for it belongs to you, now and always._

"Do you accept this offer, Birgit?" Eragon asked, oblivious to the words of the dragons behind him.

Birgit nodded. "I do."

_I do, _Saphira whispered.

Turning to Birgit and Katrina, Eragon went on. "What does Katrina Ismirasdaughter bring to this marriage, so that both she and her husband may prosper?"

"She brings her love and devotion," Birgit stated. "She brings her skills at running a house hold. And she brings a dowry..."

_I bring my heart and soul, so that no other may have them, _Saphira smiled at her mate. _I bring my willingness to carry your children, and the eagerness to raise a family with you. I bring my life...for without you, mine is not worth living._

"Do you accept this offer, Horst?" Eragon asked, addressing the blacksmith.

"I do," he replied.

_I do, _Auron hummed.

Then, for the first time, Eragon addressed the couple before him. "Roran Stronghammer, do you swear then, by your name and your lineage, that you shall protect and provide for Katrina Ismirasdaughter while you both yet live? Will you uphold her honor, remain steadfast and faithful to her in the years to come, and to treat her with the proper respect, dignity and gentleness?"

"I swear it," Roran said, his voice giving a tiny waver.

_I swear, _Auron growled warmly, gently squeezing Saphira's paws with his own.

Turning to Katrina, Eragon spoke again. "Katrina Ismirasdaughter, do you swear then, by your name and your lineage, that you shall protect and provide for Katrina Ismirasdaughter while you both yet live? Will you uphold her honor, remain steadfast and faithful to her in the years to come, to bear his children while you may, and to be a caring mother for them?"

"I do swear," Katrina vowed.

_I swear it, _Saphira whispered, returning Auron's gentle squeeze. Both she and Auron leaned in closer to each other, feeling the warm breath of their mate. From their spots before Roran and Katrina, Nasuada gave Orianna the smallest nudge, and nodded her head to the sight behind the young couple. Orianna looked, them smiled widely as she saw what was going on behind Eragon. Gently, she nudged Arya, but the elf woman merely nodded, her eyes already watching the two dragons.

Oblivious, Eragon proceeded with the final part of the ceremony. "Cross your wrists," he instructed the young couple. As Roran and Katrina crossed their wrists, Auron and Saphira raised their tails and entwined them at eye level, even though they were both still staring at each other. Eragon then laid a red ribbon atop Roran and Katrina's wrists, looping it three times and tying it. "As is my right as a Dragon Rider, I now declare you man and wife!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Roran and Katrina kissed, only to cheer even harder as both Auron and Saphira mirrored the action with a passionate display of their own. Finally turning around, Eragon saw what had been happening behind him, and his face broke into a wide grin as he connected his mind to that of the dragons, now understanding what had taken place.

Roran's booming voice echoed across the plain, inviting all gathered to join the feast as tables and chairs were set up, plates of food piled high upon them. The bride and groom themselves sat at the head of a large table, as the king and queen of their wedding. Eragon was first in line as people lined up to bless the newly married couple with gifts, as Auron and Saphira made themselves comfortable off to the side.

Auron grunted softly with the weight of his heavy mate as she laid atop him, but never complained. Instead, as Saphira snuggled into his chest, he wrapped his muscular forearms around her large belly as best he could, holding her close. _You make a lovely 'bride', _he chuckled, nibbling a sensitive spot under her jaw, causing her to laugh.

_And you, a dashing 'groom', _Saphira giggled back. The two dragons lay there, rumbling softly to one another as the reception carried on behind them. Morning gave way to midday as gifts were given, toasts made, and food and drink a plenty consumed. Today was a happy day.

* * *

><p>Eragon was just finishing recalling a tale of his and Auron's youth to Nasuada, when he perked up, falling silent. "Eragon?" Nasuada asked curiously, but the young Rider went stock still as he strained to hear. Over the laugh and chatter of guests, another sound rolled across the plains.<p>

_Boom._

A short but loud roar from Auron caused all gathered to stop and listen, as slowly, they too began to hear it.

_Boom._

Scrabbling to their paws just as Eragon was bolting out of his seat, the dragons both let out a warning roar, that sent the gathered Varden into action. People ran left and right, leaving behind the cheery atmosphere of the wedding, to grab their weapons and armor.

_Boom._

Nasuada, still garbed in her fine dress, but running towards her own pavilion, was already shouting orders. Eragon had sprinted to his tent, already donning his armor. Auron was perched on the rampart, glaring out over the plains towards the river, Saphira beside him. All around them, the Varden became an army once more, as all semblance of the wedding disappeared.

The drums of war were beating.

In the time it took for Nasuada to exit her tent, garbed in her own armor and weapons, the Varden had assembled into their ranks and files, much to her pleasure. Eragon was beside her in a flash, and a moment later, so too was Orianna, Arya and the elves, Jormundur and Angela. Another barking roar from Auron, and he showed them what he could see.

A small ship, painted to blend in to the surrounding plains, had quietly floated up the river, and was now offloading soldiers. Although quite few in number, it was the figure at the head of the soldiers that made Eragon and the others bristle. Wearing his polished steel armor and flourishing Zar'roc, with eyes as hard as the steel he wore.

Murtagh.

Another roar pierced the plains, but this time from above. Thorn, as red as a drop of blood, descended from the clouds to float towards the Varden. Both Auron and Saphira roared a challenge to the ruby male, which was thrown back at them.

_Why are they apart? _Saphira wondered. _It doesn't feel right._

_Agreed, _Eragon growled. Then, turning towards Arya and the other elves he raised his voice. "Will you join me in battle?"

"On your word, Shadeslayer," Arya said, her own voice cold as battle approached. Nasuada urged them on, and Eragon along with the thirteen elves, dashed towards the group of Varden already marching to meet the enemy soldiers.

_Only a hundred, possibly less, _Auron relayed to Nasuada, who frowned. _This is no tactic, its suicide, even for Murtagh._

"They wouldn't be here if there was not an advantage," she muttered, and signaled King Orrin to charge with his calvary.

Nearby, Auron unfurled his wings and roared another challenge to the other male in the sky, preparing to jump into the air. Next to him, Saphira copied his stance, but he whirled to face her and barked, _No! You stay here!_

_What? No!_

_Saphira! _Auron snapped, glaring at her. _You are in no condition to fight. _She jerked back as if he had struck her, even though his words rang true. With her added weight, she was no match for Thorn in the air, and would only be flying to her defeat. And yet, her instincts screamed not to let Auron go. He was not as a adept as her in aerial combat, and a cold pit in her stomach twisted at the thought.

Ignoring her roar of protest, Auron shot into the air, bellowing a war-cry. _This time, you're mine, runt!_

Pumping his massive wings hard, the silver dragon rose to meet his foe, who circled above, waiting. In the back of his mind, Auron knew Thorn was not here willingly. He was a pawn of Galbatorix, a name slave, forced into this war and battle by the mad king. The young male did not deserve to be killed, but neither was Auron going to soften his blows. Incapacitate, yes, possibly capture. But the Knight could not bring himself to kill the ruby dragon. It was simply not right. It was not Thorn's fault.

Oblivious to his opponent's thoughts, Thorn wheeled around and charged the silver male, the two dragons meeting in the air with a flurry of snarls, claws and teeth. Auron and Thorn grappled in the air above the battlefield, just as Eragon and Murtagh meet down below. Swords flashed, metal shields clanged and men screamed. The hell of war had once again descended on the Burning Plains.

As the Varden met their foes, they quickly realized why they had been so confident in their small numbers. As Eragon hacked the arm off of a man, he was shocked to watch as the man kept fighting as if nothing had happened. All around him, the Varden faltered as they delivered what should have been killing blows, only to have the soldiers they faced shrug it off and land their own fatal blows. Scores of rebel soldiers fell quickly, thrown off balance by the horrible foes they now face. Foes who knew no pain, and simply refused to die.

Linked as she was to her Rider, for comfort and for strength, Saphira's eyes were riveted on the two males brawling in their air above. Her legs twitched and her wings fluttered, desperately wanting to jump to Auron's aid. But his words rang in her head, and she knew she would only be a liability I her current state. And so, she was forced to watch as the male she loved fought for his life in they sky overhead.

Auron paid no mind to the battle below, instead focusing solely on the red dragon trying to bite his neck. The silver male flared his wings and shot up, missing a deadly bite. Thorn was a bit smaller than Auron, but not by much, and was easily as muscular, as evidenced by Auron's aching ribs after the red male landed a heavy blow with his tail. They grappled, snapping and clawing, before pulling away and circling in for another attack. Auron was so focused on countering and striking, he failed to notice Thorn leading him higher and higher, until the silver male found himself in the thick smoke and clouds that covered the Burning Plains. He blinked, and the ruby dragon vanished into the haze.

_Dammit! _Auron snarled to himself, whipping his head around to search for his opponent. The obscuring air made in nearly impossible to see, and Auron berated himself for not seeing Thorn's plan. Now, the red male could be circling around him and he would never see the attack coming. There was a flash of red to his right, then below him, before it was gone again. A chord of recognition echoed in Auron's mind...

….and his limbs grew cold.

_He swung his head left and right, searching for a sign of his quarry, but dull murk and fog were all that he saw. A sudden flash of color to the left, and he jerked in response. Too late. It was gone. _

_There! To the right. He heaved his body around and down, avoiding the strike he knew was coming, and swung his tail to counter. No luck. Gone again._

His dream from Ellesmera flashed behind his eyes, and Auron felt a sense of dread wash over him. His nightmare, however unlikely, was coming true. Instantly, he dropped and twisted in a random direction, his heart racing. _How can it be true? Was it...a premonition. Am I really...going to...?_

Another flash in the corner of his eye, and he flapped hard, shooting up. Then, he smacked himself mentally. He had just gone deeper into the smoke. Auron's eyes darted back and forth, his breath coming in pants. He knew he was in trouble. Thorn had the advantage.

Involuntarily, Auron's mind went to Saphira below, his instinctual urge to protect his mate pulling his attention from battle. He worried about her below, and prayed Eragon and the others kept the soldier at bay. He couldn't bear to think what would happen if she were attacked in her state. She was vulnerable, at risk -

The few seconds he spent wondering about Saphira were his grave mistake.

The swishing of air had barely reached Auron's ears when a sharp pain slammed into his head, and his body fell limp. He dropped like a stone, unable to even think through the pain. He was vaguely aware of the air clearing, but he could not see. His vision grew dark even as the ground raced up to meet him. The last thing he saw was a pair of sapphire eyes. Then he was gone.

_**NOO! **_Saphira bellowed as the form of her mate fell from the clouds, Thorn tailing behind to watch his foe fall lifelessly to the ground in a heap. The sapphire female was in their air and racing towards the ruby dragon before she even knew she had taken off. Her entire body burned with rage and pain, as if she herself was one fire. The part of her mind she shared with Auron was black, and the that drover her even harder. The heat and energy swelled within her as she shot towards the ruby male, pure vengeance in her burning eyes.

Thorn never saw her coming, too focused on the fallen dragon below.

Saphira never bothered to roar or use her claws. As the burning wave of energy inside her peaked, fed by her rage and sorrow, she slammed headfirst into Thorn's side. As her head made contact with his scaled flank, the energy burst forth from her like lighting. The red male barely squealed before he dropped, crashing into the ground, unconscious. Saphira sagged with the massive fatigue from whatever it was she had just done, and clumsily landed and staggered next to the fallen form of her mate. As the last of her strength left her, she collapsed on top of Auron, screaming his name, shaking him, trying to make him open his eyes.

The effect on his dragon was immediately transferred, as before Eragon's eyes, Murtagh crumpled like a piece of parchment and collapsed on the ground. Quickly, two of the elves bound his unconscious form with magic and took him away from the battle. With the loss of the enemy Rider, the Varden and the elves quickly regrouped and laid waste to the remaining abominations. As the last of them fell, Eragon immediately reached out for the dragons, only to shout in horror as he saw what had happened. Not stopping to look around him, Eragon sprinted to the place where Auron had fell. As the battle ceased around them, the Varden slowly came to realize what had happened, and a sombre crowd began to form around the scene.

Skidding to a stop next to the fallen silver male, Eragon felt his stomach drop. Saphira was crying, desperately calling Auron's name. Orianna was shouting, trying to fight off Jormundur as the man held her back. Nasuada was simply in shock, her hands clamped over her mouth as her wide eyes spilled tears.

_Please, _Saphira cried. _Please, Auron...open your eyes. _She keened and roared, shaking the limp male her with paws. A stream of scarlet flowed from the wound on his head, clashing against his silver hide. _Auron! Please!_

"Let me through! Move, dammit!" Angela's uncharacteristically harsh voice cut through the crowd as she pushed her way past people. Without pausing to ask, she ran up to the fallen dragon, her eyes already passing over his wounds. She placed her hands on Auron's head, just below the wound, and closed her eyes, blocking out the world as she reached towards the fallen dragon with her mind. Eragon was at her side in a flash, watching, waiting. Even Saphira was silent, as she prayed the witch would find a sign of life. The entire Varden held its breath.

Then, Angela's shoulders fell.

And the world was drowned out by Saphira's scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew...intense much? Sorry about the length, I got carried away and didn't want to break this up. It <em>needs <em>to be contained into one chapter, as I have concrete plans for what happens in the next dozen or so. So, don't expect all future chaps to be this long. There was simply alot to cover here. **

**First things first. Before I get any flames about Saphira not being gravid, allow me to explain. Has anyone ever heard of "hysterical pregnancy"? Where a woman thinks she's pregnant so completely, her mind actually fools her body into thinking it is? Its a real condition, look it up. That is what happened regarding our two favorite dragons. A little 'pre-family' drama**

**No children. Well...not _yet _anyways. (*winks*)**

**And as for the cliffy...well...I guess you'll just have to stick around for the next chapter!**


	46. Ruby and Sapphire

**Okay, a shorter chapter here, both to resolve the cliffy, and to move our story along. It may be short, but there is some _heavy _stuff here, both at present and foreshadowing-wise. **

* * *

><p>Eragon's ears reverberated and ached as much as his mind under the sheer force of Saphira's screaming. And he was not the only one. Everyone within earshot, or could hear her mental voice, was grimacing under the lamenting of the dragoness. Saphira keened and roared her despair to the heavens, screaming and crying Auron's name as her trembling paws wrapped around the limp form of the silver male beneath her. Although, Eragon could hardly blame her. In fact, he was pretty sure he was screaming too.<p>

Orianna had fallen to the ground, losing all composure as she wept openly. Jormundur was doing what he could to comfort her, even though his face was streaked with tears as well. Katrina was crying into Roran's arms, as Eragon's older cousin tried to keep his stone jaw set, despite the look of loss in his eyes. Arya had lowered her head, and was blessing the fallen dragon in the ancient language, one hand on Nasuada's shoulder as the dark-skinned woman wept. Angela, her own face hard with emotion, gently squeezed Eragon's arm, as if trying to apologize in her own way.

Eragon was barely aware of any of this. He felt like he was apart from his body, like all of this wasn't real. His eyes stared at the unmoving form of his best friend...his brother. The youth who had followed his from Carvahall without a second thought, to stick by him as they threw themselves to the harsh reality that their lives had become. The boy who had – by a twist of fate from the gods themselves – become not only a dragon, but managed to win the heart of Saphira, Eragon's dragon. The last free dragon in all of Alagaesia. And the last female. And now...he...

_I'm sorry, brother, _Eragon whispered to the fallen dragon.

Saphira had finally stopped screaming, her hoarse roar giving out as her lungs gasped for air. But the tears still fell in waves. Her trembling paws stroked the limp male's neck, choked sobs and sniffles coming from her. The despair Eragon felt over their link was unfathomable. Her heartbreak and sorrow crippled him, and he could barely think past the sheer volume of Saphira's emotions. But he understood. She had given everything she was to Auron – her life, her love, her innocence. And now the male she pledged to be with for the rest of her life was laying in her paws. The tide of sorrow redoubled, and Eragon grimly braced himself for another onslaught of her lamented screams and keening.

The sounds of sorrow and weeping echoed all around, a chorus of sadness and despair rolling across the plains. It was almost as deafening as Saphira's painful roars.

So loud in fact...that the struggled, weak breath from the silver dragon was almost missed.

_Auron...? _Saphira peeped, halting her lamenting as she heard the weak gasp, almost as if she wasn't sure it had been real.

Instantly, Angela was back at the dragon's side, hands pressed to his neck and head around the wound, and Eragon practically on her shoulder. The woman concentrated, her face grimacing as she used her limited power to search for a sign of life, the gathered crowd holding its own breath in suspense.

The limp male gave another incredibly weak – but real – breath. Saphira roared his name, and the gathered Varden gasped in shock.

Angela sagged. "You...lucky...sonofa-" Then, she grabbed Eragon's hands with her own and placed them on he fallen dragon's head near his wound. "Quickly now! You must heal him or he won't remain with us for long!"

Eragon fumbled over his tongue. A second ago he had been mourning the loss of Auron, and now, somehow, the silver male was in fact still clinging to life. His mind struggled to keep up. "But...but I don't know...how?"

"No time!" Angela hissed. "If we don't heal this wound now, we _will _be burying him!" She relented the smallest fraction, her mouth set in a grim line. "I can guide your magic, Eragon, but you must be the one to wield the spell. I cannot. Quickly Shadeslayer!"

Snapping out of his reprieve, Eragon concentrated and dove for the rolling magic in his mind. As he whispered the words to cast an intricate spell of healing, he felt the insistent tug of Angela's mind on his, guiding him to the serious wound that had felled the silver dragon. In a corner of his mind, Eragon could feel Saphira's eyes boring into them as the dragoness barely breathed, waiting...praying. The damage to Auron's body was severe, and Eragon could feel his strength depleting as Angela guided his magic to repair it.

To all those gathered, the witch and Rider looked like statues, unmoving. But hidden from view, the effect was clear. The wound in Auron's hide slowly closed, the skin and scales flowing back together, soon looking like it had never been pierced. For minutes they labored, Eragon's magic, led by Angela, healing and repairing all maladies that had brought Auron down. Saphira was as tense as a coiled snake, but she never twitched nor moved, her eyes locked on her Rider and her mate before her.

Finally, after what felt like and hour, both Angela and Eragon gasped and staggered back, releasing the spell and each others mind. Auron's hide was as flawless as it had been before, no evidence of the serious wound remaining. Nasuada hurried up to Eragon's side as he and Angela caught their breath, as Saphira's eyes danced between her Rider and mate. _Little one? _she asked in a small voice. _Is he...did you...?_

Eragon looked to the herbalist, who placed her hands on Auron's head once more, only this time she gave a small smile. "Barely...but yes," she sighed. As if to punctuate her statement, Auron gave another labored, struggling, but audible breath. Saphira shrieked with relief, and Nasuada echoed her sentiment, throwing her arms around Eragon as the Rider withheld tears spill.

_Oh, Auron, _Saphira whimpered, nuzzling his prone form. She licked him and rubbed her snout against his neck, then growled worriedly when the male showed no response. _Angela...why won't he open his eyes?_

At her words, and the look on Angela's face, Eragon felt his stomach drop again. The witch took a deep breath to fortify herself, then grudgingly sighed. "Well...I said _barely _for a reason." She frowned, as if the words leaving her tongue were sour. "His heart still beats, aye, but he is still in a very bad way. The red dragon's tail spike missed his brain by a distance I can't even make myself repeat...but the damage is still severe." The woman pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, as if trying to relieve a headache. "Even though the spike did not kill him, the injury was still incredibly serious. The shock of the blow alone – not to mention the blood loss – has put him into a comatose state."

Nasuada gripped Eragon's shoulders tightly as the youth sagged, much like his dragoness did at Angela's words. "The fact that he survived that blow at all means someone up there is watching over him," the witch went on. "By all rights he _should _be dead." She flinched slightly at the warning growl that came from Saphira, but held her ground. "In either case, this is no means for celebration just yet."

Eragon eyed her darkly, almost not even wanting to ask. "You mean...he might not..."

"Wake up?" Angela whispered, her eyes looking tired. "I cannot say. I wish I could, Shadeslayer, but I cannot. A condition like this is a balance between the body and the mind, one that only Auron can fight. There is naught you or I can do from here." She placed a gentle hand on the silver dragon's brow. "He's on his own now." Then, her face soured once again, and Saphira wailed, knowing the worst was yet to come.

_What? _she cried, not being able to take much more. _What is it you're not telling us?_

The herbalist hung her head, for the first time since Eragon met her showing a very vulnerable and withdrawn side. "If he wakes up – and I stress the 'if' – he may not be the same Auron we know," she whispered. "I have seen other such injures to the head before. They -" she paused, taking a slow breath. "They are rarely without serious – or permanent – damage."

"What kind of damage?" Nasuada asked quietly, positive she didn't want to hear the answer.

Angela looked like she was about to be sick. "His body may be intact, but his mind may not," she sighed. "There is a condition where a person takes such a serious blow to the head that...well...their mind fails to repair itself to what it once was. Most prominently, their memories."

_His memories? _Saphira whispered, the tears flowing once again. _You mean...even if he wakes up...he may not remember anything? Not even...us?_

"That would be the least of the damage, but yes. And I will not even speculate how his other abilities may be affected. Movement, speech...there is no way to tell what state he will be in if he wakes." Angela shook her head, as if berating the words coming from her own mouth. "I'm sorry, Brightscales," the witch said sadly. "There is nothing we can do." She looked over the motionless male again. "Although if any of you believe in deities...now would be the time to call in a favor."

Eragon felt as if the world had fallen out from under him. Auron was alive...but in what state or capacity was undetermined. The possibility that he may not remember anything of his life before was earth shattering...that is, if he even did wake up. His feelings, however powerful, were drowned out by the fresh wave of despair that washed over him from Saphira. The dragoness sagged atop the still form of her mate, rubbing his head with hers and she sniffled.

Nasuada wiped her own eyes, drawing herself up once again. Despite the fallen dragon – her friend – the Varden were still vulnerable. Turning to Jormundur and the rest of the gathered warriors, she ordered them back to their posts, and for the dead and injured to be collected from the scene of their latest battle. Slowly, the Varden dispersed and returned to their duties, although more than one person hesitated and looked back to the sorrowful scene. In the end, it was only Eragon who remained behind, aside from Saphira. Nasuada returned to her pavilion with Orianna and Arya, the former needing to lay down before she fell down. Angela trudged off to her own tent to try and find something, anything, she could make to give Auron a fighting chance.

_I won't leave you, _Saphira whispered to her fallen mate, nuzzling his motionless form. _And you promised you would never leave me. I...I'm holding you to that promise, _she whimpered.

Eragon put his hand on her neck, trying to radiate comfort to her. He sent her all the love he could muster, and she returned it in kind. But the heaviness in their hearts could not be hidden. There were no words he could think of to say to her, knowing that nothing would alleviate their despair, so he didn't even bother. Saphira put her paws around the silver male, and laid atop his back, holding his still form as close as she could as she sobbed quietly. Besides the weak, but steady breaths from her mate, there was no other sign of life.

A brief but gentle touch from Arya's mind beckoned Eragon, and he almost pushed her away. But Nasuada needed him, and as much as he wanted to stay here with his partners, the Rider could not avoid the wishes of his leigelord. Eragon leaned up to kiss Saphira's cheek gently, wrapping her with all the love he could again. _I'll be back, _he vowed. The dragoness said nothing, but returned the emotions, still whimpering to her silent mate. As much as it broke his heart to leave them like this, Eragon forced his feet to pull him away and slowly make his way to the command pavilion.

* * *

><p>True to her words, Saphira never moved from her spot holding Auron's still form. She ignored the protests of her cramped body, only standing to stretch briefly before laying back down beside her silver mate. As she had ingested so much during the few days she had thought she was gravid, the dragoness did not need to hunt or eat, although she did still need to drink. Despite this, she refused to leave Auron's side which resulted in Eragon being forced to bring her water. But the Rider never complained, knowing that nothing he said would change anything.<p>

After the battle with Murtagh and his small but deadly group of soldiers, the fallen Rider had been restrained by the elves with their best spells, and drugged to keep him unconscious. A part of Eragon was sickened by the idea of drugging Murtagh as he once had been, but knew it was a necessity, lest the other Rider break free and begin attacking the Varden once more. No less than six elves stood guard over him at any time, ready to subdue him again should the need arrive.

Thorn, however, was a different matter altogether. And a surprise.

When he had regained consciousness, the red dragon did not attack. Instead, he simply remained silent and even allowed the Varden to fit him with chains, keeping him on the ground. He made no contact with anyone, nor did he attempt to struggle or break free. It was as if he had given up altogether. When Eragon approached him, he dared to try and speak to Thorn, to try and understand. However, the red male remained silent, not once replying. But the look in his eyes said it all. Eragon had stared into those ruby eyes for nearly a half hour, before he finally understood. The brilliant red eyes showed no malice or evil, despite being a pawn of the mad king. There was only sadness, even regret.

Thorn didn't _want_ to fight back.

Whatever it was that Saphira had done when she hit him, was certainly much more than a physical blow. The dragoness admitted she didn't remember many details about the encounter, but clearly recalled the feeling of an unknown energy within her. When told, Arya stated that perhaps Saphira had used the mysterious form of magic that dragons possessed. Unlike the magic that a Rider or other spellcaster has, dragons have no control over their magic. As Brom had said, things simply _happen _around dragons that no one can explain, not even the dragon themselves. It is unpredictable and unexplainable. It just simply happens.

It was the second day after Auron had fallen, when Eragon was summoned by the elf watching over the ruby dragon. With a loving stroke to Saphira's cheek, he left her as she lay holding her motionless mate. She gave him a brief nuzzle, before laying her head back atop Auron's, and for what felt like the millionth time, wished for her mate to open his eyes.

She was therefore surprised when not only Eragon returned, but _Thorn _padded alongside him. Around them where the remaining six elves not guarding Murtagh and a host of the Varden with weapons drawn. Instantly, she rose to her feet, snarling protectively. The red male slowed and stopped, but did not flinch or back away. Instead, he simply stared back at her wordlessly, then looked to the fallen silver male beneath her her paws. For minutes, the two dragons stared each other down. Eragon fidgeted, knowing full well Saphira may leap and tear into the red dragon in a rage of vengeance for her fallen mate.

Finally she spoke, her voice like acid. _What are you doing here? _Thorn looked at her for a moment, before speaking up for the first time.

_I wanted to see him. _

Saphira's guard lowered by the smallest fraction. The red male's voice was soft and youthful, almost gentle, with a subtle musical strain not unlike that of Arya or the other elves. Not at all what she had been expecting from the dragon she fought against. Although she never relaxed her tensed stance, she watched him carefully, and saw the look in his eyes Eragon had described. They were indeed not the eyes of an evil or mad servant of Galbatorix. _Why? _she asked icily.

Thorn shuffled his paws slightly, as if not knowing what to say. _ Just...wanted to._

Saphira darted her eyes to Eragon, who gave the smallest shrug. Then, she looked back to Thorn, unable to contain her own curiosity. _How are you able to speak to us? You are Galbatorix's name-slave._

_Yes, _he said simply, sounding as if he were struggling to find the words. _But...something happened to Murtagh-Rider._ It was clear to Eragon and Saphira that Thorn may _look_ Saphira's age, but was much younger, having been enhanced by the King's powerful and dark magics. His voice betrayed his youth, and his lack of experience. It was entirely possible that Thorn only even spoke to Murtagh, and then, only when the King permitted it.

The red dragon continued. _I...I still feel mad-king-black-Rider's words in my head, _he said softly. _But they are not as strong as before. When you...hit me...something happened to Murtagh-Rider too. He is dark...and so is the spell-of-holding on me. I...can speak...for myself._

_Whatever you did when you hit him must have affected him and Murtagh, _Eragon told her privately. _They are not free – not by any means – but Arya thinks you may have "put a crack in the shell" as it were. _Saphira nodded her head slightly, although her eyes never left Thorn. Somehow he was able to speak to them without Galbatorix's influence, maybe without him even knowing. _When Murtagh wakes, they may very well be back under the King's full control, _Eragon went on. _There are still walls in Thorn's mind. We cannot see any plans or information Galbatorix's actions. Speaking to him seems to be the only thing we can do. _

Saphira nodded again. Thorn took his eyes from her to look at Auron's still form. _He is your mate?_

_Yes._

The red male's head drooped ever so slightly. _I...am sorry._

An apology was the last thing Saphira expected to hear, and her guard lowered even more. The red male was quiet for a moment, then went on. _I don't wish to hurt you, _he whispered. _I didn't want to hurt him. But the mad-king-black-Rider's words force me...make me do things. My Murtagh-Rider and I hate him...we wish to be free...but he knows our Name-of Names. We must do what he wants. He hurts us if we do not. _Thorn lifted his eyes to Saphira's, and she mentally gasped as she saw tears.

_I do not want to die, _Thorn whispered.

The dragoness looked to Eragon, who shook his head gently, and sent her reassuring thoughts. The Varden would not kill Thorn or Murtagh if they had a choice. Like Auron and Saphira, they did not believe they deserved to die. Enemies they may be, but they still had a chance at freedom should the Varden defeat Galbatorix.

Enslaved as he was, Thorn was still their kin, and if they had any power to do so, Auron and Saphira would do whatever they could to enure he would not become a casualty of the war. As a dragon – Galbatorix's pawn or not – he deserved to one day taste the freedom they did. To live to see the rise of the dragons once again.

At the red dragon's sorrowful words, Saphira let go of her anger, despite her ancestral instincts screaming against it. The young male was here, fighting against the most powerful chains of all, seeking forgiveness for the horrors he had - and would - commit in the war. _I forgive you, _she said softly, looking down at her mate. She knew Auron would not want her to hate Thorn for something he could not control. For something he had no choice against. _I can never forget what you have done, _she said. _But I can forgive. He...he would want me to._

Thorn whimpered and lowered his head. His emotions were hidden behind the struggled contact they had, but Saphira could tell he was relieved. At this, he turned and padded slowly back to his place of holding, the Varden and elves watching his every move.

Saphira watched him go as she laid back down with her still mate. _What will become of them? _

Eragon made a sour face and Saphira felt his displeasure. _Arya and I have been in talks with Nasuada all morning, and have come to a decision. _He sighed and leaned against her flank. _We're letting them go._

_What?_

_We have to, _Eragon groaned, scrubbing the fatigue from his face for what felt like the thousandth time. _Keeping them here is too dangerous to us and them. Whatever you did to Thorn has given them a momentary respite from Galbatorix's control, but we know not how long it will last. And if the King finds out we have them, he could just as easily kill them to keep us from freeing them. _Eragon's face grew dark. _As sick as it sounds, the only way to save Murtagh and Thorn is to let them go back to the King. _

_Thorn has agreed – in the ancient language no less, _the Rider said with a hint of surprise, _that he will __take Murtagh away at sunrise before the elves spell and potions wear off. With any luck, they will be halfway back to Uru'baen before Murtagh regains consciousness and the King's influence fully returns over them. _

Saphira let out a small growl of sadness, more directed at Thorn's predicament than anything. Although part of her mind still raged with anger and sorrow at what he had done to Auron, she knew the poor young male's actions were not his own doing. Galbatorix knew his and Murtagh's true names, and as such, could literally force them to do his evil bidding. _So...we must let them return to the mad King in the hopes that one day we can truly free them, _she whispered. _ I hate it._

_As do I, Saphira, _Eragon mumbled. _But we have no other choice. Even with the elves' help, we know not if we could break Galbatorix's hold on them before he killed them. And Nasuada and I agree that – despite the fact they are our enemies – Murtagh and Thorn do not deserve to die. Not when there is at least a remote chance we can save them...some day._

Saphira sighed and laid her head back down atop Auron's, feeling the comatose male's shallow but steady breathing. Eragon remained with her for a time before silently leaving her and her still mate alone, muttering something about going to talk to Nasuada. As much as it pained him to be away from Saphira at a time like this, there was naught he could say to make her feel better. Not only that, but simply being near the still form of Auron was unsettling, giving him a cold pit in his stomach. The very air around the fallen dragon felt cold and sorrowful, as if nature itself was weeping for the circumstance. It was all Eragon could do to keep holding Saphira in a tight mental embrace, lest the poor dragoness break down again without her beloved mate.

As Eragon stepped into the red command pavilion, Nasuada looked up from a map she was studying, and favored the Rider with a sad smile. He and Saphira were not the only ones feeling the impact of the situation. As she had come to terms with before, Eragon and the dragons had come to mean a great deal to her, and not just as allies in the war. Aside from her father, Nasuada had been hesitant to get close to anyone, knowing just how quickly they could be taken away, and the pain that would result from the loss. Yet, she could not help the connection that had developed between her and the Rider, as well as Auron and Saphira. True friends were rare in this world, ever more so in an army, and yet, Nasuada had found three beings she could not imagine a future without. They were as close to a family as she had left.

Eragon sighed and slumped into a chair next to the dark-skinned woman, looking as drained as he would be after a long battle. Nasuada leaned back in her own chair, looking at the dark lines of fatigue and worry that lined his young face, knowing that she probably had many of the same lines herself. Here they sat, two people barely coming into adult-hood, and yet, they carried the fate of so much on their shoulders; the mantle of the Riders, and the people's last hope for freedom from a tyrannical Empire.

Wordlessly, she reached over and took his hand, trying to let him know he was not alone. Eragon squeezed her hand in return.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Thorn departed under the watchful eye of many guards just before sunrise the next day. The still unconscious form of Murtagh had been strapped to his saddle, the elves making sure that the Rider would not awaken for at least a few more hours. The ruby dragon paused only to share a for more fleeting words with Saphira before he left, still seeking forgiveness for what the cruel had of Fate would make them do to each other before this war was over.<p>

_We will meet in battle again, _Thorn said sadly, his head hanging as he addressed the dragoness. _But...I wish for you to know...-_

_I feel the same, _Saphira whispered remorsefully, feeling the pity for Thorn well up in her again. She knew they would battle each other many times before this war was over, as enemies on a battlefield. But there was hope that one day, somehow, they would meet as enemies no longer, but as free dragons.

_I cannot...fight him, _the ruby male whimpered. _But...I will try..._

_I know._

His glimmering red eyes met hers and he struggled, huffing and growling, trying to find the words, but Saphira cut him off. _Go, young one, _she said as gently as she could. _Take care of your Rider. _

Thorn watched her for a moment more, before leaping into the air and pumping his wings to take him away. He never once looked back, but Saphira knew that the seeds of resistance had been planted this day. By nightfall, Thorn would once again be under the King's dark influence, perhaps even tortured for his and Murtagh's failure once again. But this brief glimpse of freedom, the one taste of a life free of control, would not be torn from him. He was a dragon after all, and if there is one thing a dragon would fight to his dying breath for, it was freedom. And Saphira knew they wouldn't stop trying until they were all free.

The Varden's scouts and the elves stood vigil until the ruby dragon had disappeared over the horizon to the north, and even after, to ensure they were truly gone. Then, slowly, the gathered men and women dispersed back into the camp, the sombre atmosphere descending once again. The elves took up their stations around Eragon and Saphira, assuming their silent watch over the Rider and dragon. Eragon sat next to Saphira, running a gentle hand down her neck.

The dragoness sighed sadly, and looked back down at the form of her fallen mate once more. She stared at his closed eyes, wishing to see that beautiful blue just once more time. Whimpering, she shuffled against his side, managing to wriggle under his limp wing, and laid against his side, huddling into his thick side. Auron's body did not give off the warmth it once did, but Saphira still pressed herself as tightly to him as she could. His shallow, soft breathing barely tickled her cheek, and she fought down a fresh wave of tears. The gentle stroking from Eragon's hand along her neck helped slightly, but the emptiness in her heart could not undone.

Saphira vowed that she wouldn't move from his side until he opened his eyes. Even though Angela said there was no way to tell when – even _if –_ he would, Saphira was adamant. Even if they were both reduced to malnourished, weak husks of their former selves, she would not pull away. She had given herself to this male for life, and she intended to honor that pact.

Even if forever had come too quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh...I think I depressed <em>myself <em>with this chapter.**

**So, a little insight into Thorn in this part. I know some people may find that "off" for him, but I disagree. He is a name-slave, unable to probably even eat without the King's say-so, who is forced to fight and kill for him under penalty of his and Murtagh's own death. Between a rock and a hard place anyone? So I don't think its at all unlikely for the young red dragon to feel regret for what he has done – and will do – to the only other members of his race during this war. **

**But anyways, this may be the only bit we see of Thorn or Murtagh for a while (*hint hint*), so I felt it important to at least give his character some depth. **

**Anyways, until next time!**


	47. Coming Back Around

_The dark clouds above the hillside matched the clothes of all those gathered around the large mound of dirt they stood before. In the distance, thunder rumbled, as if the sky itself mourned along with those below. _

_A tall, slender figure, clad in a black veil and simple dress sang a haunting melody that carried over the wind as a row of people walked slowly past the mound, leaving small flowers atop it. Two figures, leaning on each other for support, knelt before the pile of soil, openly weeping as they paid their final respects to the one they bade farewell to. _

_And laying next to them, a broken shell of her once proud form, a dragon keened and lamented her loss to the storm tossed sky above..._

Saphira jerked awake, her heart racing and breath coming in deep gulps. She quickly raised her head and looked to the side, only to whimper with relief as she saw Auron's still form next to her. The male's slow, weak breathing met her ears, and she tried to calm her racing heart. Dawn was still hours away, and the female laid her head atop her mate's, using the contact to drive away the last vestiges of the nightmare. _You promised, _she whispered, clenching her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling, the nightmare having shaken her to the very core. _You promised you would never leave me. _Finally, her breathing and heartbeat returned to normal, and Saphira cuddled closer to Auron's still form, seeking what little warmth his body proivided.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Auron fell in battle with Thorn, and the mood in the Varden encampment had only gotten more and more sombre as time went on. If it wasn't the sight of the unmoving silver dragon laying where he had fallen that had people feeling the dark atmosphere, it was the sniffling sapphire female curled at his side, unwilling to leave him alone.<p>

As she had vowed from the very start, Saphira never left the side of her still mate. She had multiple cramps in her legs from laying so long, and her ancestral instincts urged for her to take flight, if only to give her wings and muscles a brief stretch. But the heaviness in her heart kept her on the ground, sadly nuzzling into Auron's unmoving side, her eyes constantly on the verge of tears. There was nothing anyone could say or do to make her leave the male's side. Eragon even tried asking her to go flying with him, to try and give her some measure of comfort, but Saphira sadly refused. Not even the thrill of flying with her bonded Rider would take her mind off the dragon she loved as he laid still as death on a low rise just outside the main body of the camp.

Not only was the heartbroken mood of Saphira cause for concern, but as time went on, so too was the physical condition of the comatose Auron. Brom had told Eragon and Auron when they had first left Carvahall as much as he could about a dragon's physiology and lifestyle. One of the topics they covered was the eating habits of dragons. Brom had said that a fully mature dragon would only have to eat once a week, unless it was mating season. However, dragons were not considered fully mature until the age of twenty or so, (which was slightly erroneous in labelling, as dragons never actually stopped growing,) but twenty years was the age when a dragon was considered a full adult. Younger dragons needed to eat more frequently, so as to make sure their bodies had proper nutrients to supplement their growth into maturity.

Saphira and Auron were barely nine months of age, and as such, still very much considered young dragons, despite being old enough to mate. In fact, when compared to one such as Glaedr, they were barely much more than hatchlings in comparison. Because of their young age, Saphira and Auron needed to hunt and eat at least once a day, more often twice, to help their growing and maturing bodies get enough nutrients and food to sustain them as they matured. Since Saphira had gorged herself during the three days she had mistakenly thought she was gravid, ingesting no less than three cows once or twice a day, she did not need to hunt during the week while her body processed and used all the food she had stored in preparation to sustain herself and her eggs.

Auron, however, was another matter.

The young male had not eaten the morning of the wedding, nor had he had time before his battle with Thorn. At first, no one had thought to question the issue, save a slight comment from Eragon on the second day when he offhandedly remarked that the silver dragon looked "slightly thin in the jaw". However, by the third and forth days, the physical toll of his condition was becoming more and more apparent. The silver male began to show signs of his malnourishment, his body becoming thinner and weaker-looking as his metabolism processed what little stores his body had left. By the fifth day, Eragon and the others began to grow worried. Angela had begun to brew several different concoctions and mixtures, hoping to at least provide the comatose male with some means of nourishment. Unfortunately, in his current state, getting the dragon to ingest anything was a task in itself. Nevertheless, the stubborn woman tried everything she could under the watchful and uneasy eye of his mate.

Saphira herself was caring for Auron in her own way, to try and keep the male she loved in this world as best she could. _I know you will want to think of your own, _Saphira whispered later that morning, nuzzling the side of the male's head. _But I have come up with some names that I like for both males and female in our first clutch. _She felt a soft, tender stroke along her neck as Eragon sat next to her, keeping her company in her vigil. _Of course, it will depend on their scales, but I know you will like them too..._

Her Rider forced a weak smile, trying to show his encouragement of her behavior, but it grew more and more difficult with each passing day. Eragon knew she was dealing with the situation as best she could, and in her own way, but he could not help but notice how the sadness and desperation in her voice increased as time went on. Each day it grew harder and harder to be optimistic of Auron's condition, especially now that his malnourishment was becoming more and more pronounced. He would never give up on his brother, perish the thought, but at the same time, the gravity of the situation could not be ignored. And as such, both his and Saphira's nerves were beginning to fray.

_Saphira, _he said gently, fighting back a fresh wave of despair at seeing the sadness in her eyes. _We should go for a walk. You need to stretch your legs._

_No. I will not leave him._

Eragon sighed, trying not to let his annoyance show. He loved Saphira and Auron with all his heart, and had supported their union from the start. But seeing his beloved Saphira torture herself, both physically and emotionally by refusing to leave the male's side was starting to get to him. He knew her body was still processing the amount of food she had ingested from the episode of false conception, but the effect of laying on the ground day after day couldn't be good for her muscles and joints. _You need to do something, Saphira, _he insisted. _Take a walk, go flying, anything! _

_No._

_Yes, you do! _Eragon growled. _You're hurting yourself with this behavior, and don't lie and say you're fine._

_I am f-_

_No, you're not! I can feel your cramped legs, Saphira! You're in pain!_

_I don't care! _she cried, huddling closer to her mate's body and not looking at her Rider. _I'm not leaving this spot!_

Eragon half-screamed in aggravation and punched the ground, making Saphira shift away slightly at the intensity of his growing anger. _This isn't helping him, you know! Hurting yourself is not going to bring him back any sooner!_

_Fine! Then you leave, _Saphira said coldly. _I will not leave him._

Her Rider stood up and paced about, trying to keep himself from yelling at her. He wasn't truly mad at Saphira, but her behavior was becoming a concern, one that had Eragon very worried. He knew she was beyond heartbroken, but now she was hurting herself with her inactivity. _Please, Saphira, _he tried. _You know he wouldn't want you to cause yourself such discomfort over something you can't change._

_Don't, _she hissed. _Don't bring him into this._

_But it's true! What would Auron say if he could see you like this, sore and cramped, refusing to even leave for a drink of water? _The dragoness said nothing, but raised her head to look at Eragon. Her sad eyes brimmed with tears as his words hit home, but she still didn't move. _I love you, Saphira, _her partner whispered, rubbing her neck. _And seeing you punish yourself is hurting me. Please...come walk with me. Just for a little while._

_I can't, little one, _she sniffled, touching her nose to his cheek. _Our nuptial flight was a vow that I would never leave his side when he needed me. And right now...he needs me more than ever. _

_I know, _Eragon murmured. _I love him as much as I do you. And even saying those things kills me, but I worry about you. I..._

Saphira said nothing, but gave her partner a soft lick along his cheek, tender and loving. _I'm sorry, Eragon. I know you worry for me, but I will not leave his side. I cannot. _She nuzzled his chest, snuffling softly. _Until he opens his eyes..._

Eragon stroked her cheek, not wanting to say it, but the issue needed to be addressed. _But what if he doesn't...?_

_Please, _Saphira whimpered, pulling back slightly. _Don't, Eragon...please..._

The youth felt his stomach twist painfully as she looked at the unmoving form of her mate. _I don't want to think it either, _he whispered. _But we both know that the more time passes...the less chance he..._

Saphira shook her head and pulled away from her Rider. _No...no I won't think about that, _she said, laying her head back down atop Auron's. _I can't..._

Eragon mentally kicked himself for his words, and hugged the dragoness' neck as tightly as he could, asking forgiveness. A low hum was all he got, but the touch of her mind assured him that he was. They stayed like that for a time, before the Rider let go and slowly walked away. He gently told Saphira that he was going to see Nasuada, but the dragoness barely acknowledged his words. Once again, she held Auron's still form tightly, as if trying to keep his soul in this world.

After Eragon had left, Saphira had pulled her mind from dark thoughts and began talking to her mate once again. The small but painful fight with Eragon hurt her deeply, and even though they had forgiven each other and made up for what they had said, the cold reality of their words still rang in the back of her mind. It just showed her how much of a toll Auron's condition was taking on all of them. She was not the least bit mad at Eragon for the things he had said or the anger he had tried to hide; she knew she was hurting herself with her behavior. But every time she thought about leaving Auron's side, her instincts and heartache forced her back to him. The thought that he might wake up, alone and confused, made her stomach churn. She couldn't risk that...no matter how long it took to happen.

And so Saphira began talking to him again, trying to send him soothing thoughts with her mind, even though there was no response. Even though Angela had said the male would be almost completely unresponsive in his current state, the dragoness refused to remain silent in her vigil at his side. She spoke to him constantly, about everything from her favorite times with him, to what plans they had for the future. Saphira asked him what names for their children he would like, and even though he never responded, she found it just as soothing to her as anything. If she didn't try, she knew she would simply break down again and again as she stared at his motionless form. So, Saphira spoke to him, crooned to him, and even sang in the low, humming way only a dragon could. Anything to try to get though to her Auron, to bring him back to her. Time passed unnoticed as she labored to keep her unmoving mate company.

The sun was nearly reaching its midday zenith, and already the emotional toll of the morning was catching up to Saphira. She let out a yawn, slightly bemused that she could feel tired from not doing anything for days, and rubbed her head against the still one of her silver mate, settling in for a nap. For a brief second, she could have sworn he felt warmer, and his breathing stronger...then just as quickly dismissed the thought. If she started fooling herself now, her emotional state would only get worse.

Saphira leaned in to give his face a soft lick, when her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped beating...

...as she saw Auron's eyes weakly flutter open.

* * *

><p>Eragon accepted the proffered cup of tea and smiled gratefully at Nasuada. The young woman returned the smile and settled into her own chair. As Eragon sipped the herbal tea, he tried to let the taste and warmth soothe his troubled mind over the events of the past week.<p>

The leader of the Varden had invited him for a lunch at her tent, trying to help and comfort the Rider in her own way. She knew there was naught that anyone could really do to either help Auron recover, or to make Saphira and Eragon feel better. All she could do was offer her company and her sympathies, even though she herself was a downright mess.

Besides the fact that a close friend of hers lay outside, clinging to life, Nasuada had come to realize that the Varden were now weaker than before by a great deal. Murtagh and his band of raiders had inflicted serious casualties for a force their size, and once again the Varden found their precious numbers fewer than they were. Not only that, but with one of their wild-cards down, and Eragon and Saphira in pieces, the rebel army was quite vulnerable. Several scenarios Nasuada had played out with her father were flashing behind her eyes, and the young woman knew that it may indeed be time for a change of strategy. But to what, she was still unsure. An all-out offensive was now out of the question, as their losses in recent days effectively made any such action suicide for the Varden. Even with Eragon, Saphira and the elves, it was still a game of numbers with the Empire. And now that they would have Murtagh and Thorn back on the opposite side once again...

Nasuada sighed behind her own cup, trying not to let her fatigue show. It did no good to further upset Eragon, when she was trying to help him cope with his own dark thoughts. She watched him over the rim of her cup, taking in the lines of worry ad fatigue that showed on his face. "How is she?" Nasuada dared to ask.

The Rider sighed and slumped in his chair. "Not good," he murmured. "I fear Saphira may get worse before she gets better. Auron was..._is_...everything to her. Even though we are Rider and dragon, and our bond is incredibly deep, the bond between a female and her mate is just as strong." He sighed again, wiping a trace of moisture from his eyes. "I am worried her heart may not take it if..."

Nasuada leaned over and grasped his hands tightly with her own. "We can't think those thoughts, Eragon," she whispered. "We must have hope."

"I know," he said sadly. "But seeing him laying there...I can't help it."

She reached up and gently stroked his cheek, trying not to let her own eyes water. "If there are any spirits or deities watching over us all, I know they would not let such a thing happen." Nasuada didn't want to say it, but knew it needed to be said. "Should Auron die, Saphira will never take another mate. Which means the dragon race will die with her." She shook her head. "They wouldn't let that happen."

Eragon put his hand over hers that was on his cheek. "I pray you are right, Nasuada. For the dragons' sake...and Saphira's."

The two of them sat there for a moment, in silent comfort., before they pulled away and turned their attention back to the table of food before them. Even though it was hard to eat at a time like this, it did help to keep their minds off of the dark thoughts swirling around them. Eragon nibbled quietly on a piece of chicken while Nasuada played with her salad. As morbid as it was, there was nothing to talk about besides poor Auron and the "what-ifs" that may arise.

_**ERAGON!**_

Eragon started violently, nearly jerking out of his chair. His actions caused Nasuada to jump as well, her plate falling from her lap. Before she could ask what happened, images flashed into Eragon's mind from his dragoness as she pulled him into her mind and showed him what she was seeing.

The picture of a silver dragon, laying in front of him, eyes fluttering weakly, and a paw moving ever so slightly.

It was all Eragon needed to bolt to his feet. "Auron!" Nasuada's eyes went wide, Eragon grabbed her hand, and the two of them went running out of the tent as fast as they could. Their guards stumbled at their sudden appearance, and quickly tried to catch up. Eragon's heart pounded in his head as they ran, but it was nearly drowned out by the storm of emotions from Saphira. The few moments it took for him and Nasuada to get to the dragons felt like an hour, but they were not the only ones. Angela was hurrying up herself, her curly hair bouncing as she ran, followed closely by Roran and Katrina. Swift as the wind, Arya was at Eragon's side as they skidded to a stop next to Saphira.

The dragoness was stone still as she watched the male beneath her, his eyes now open, although only partly, and he weakly looked around at the beings gathered around them. A slow blink, and his eyes opened more, taking in the faces that all stared back at him. The once brilliant blue was faded and muted, evidence of his weak condition. As she reached for his mind, a wave of confusion met her, and her fears began to manifest. Eragon quickly traded a glance with her, his stomach falling as he felt the confusion too.

Auron weakly raised his head slightly, and groggily focused on the people looking at him. _W-where...?_

_Shh...don't try to move, _Saphira whispered, trying not to let her fears rebound across their link. _You're safe..._

Angela came up and gently felt along his neck and head, checking his health with her limited power. The male shied away slightly, as if not understanding, but his weak body was mostly unresponsive. The curly haired woman nodded slowly, as if to tell all present that he was indeed going to be alright. Saphira held back a sob of relief, then, as her stomach twisted with unease, she asked the question she had been dreading. _What do you remember, Auron?_

The silver dragon blinked, looking at her curiously as if he didn't understand, and those gathered around traded sad looks. Saphira's heart fell. _Do you know who I am? _she asked, a tear running down her face.

Another slow blink, and Saphira felt her heart break. _No..._

Eragon bit his lip, feeling Saphira's anguish mix with his own, and Nasuada hugged him tightly, tears running down her own face. Katrina was sobbing into Roran's chest, as her husband held her close, trying not to let his own sadness show. Arya was deathly silent.

The sapphire dragoness let her tears fall, and tried not to sob. _H-how can you not remember me...? _she whispered, her voice nearly failing.

The male looked at her silently. _Because... _he whispered. Then, he blinked again, and Saphira saw the light return to his eyes, the electric blue becoming brighter. Her tears halted, and she and Eragon looked on in wonder as his jaws part lightly in a smile. _My Saphira was a lot rounder than you..._

_AURON! _she cried, and buried her snout in his neck, keening and growling. Eragon sagged into Nasauda's embrace, the two of them laughing through their tears. Angela was grinning, patting the dragon on the paw, muttering under her breath. Katrina was still crying, although she and Roran held each other in a tight embrace of joy. Arya was whispering something in the ancient language that sounded like a blessing, her face alight in a rare smile.

Saphira sniffled and nuzzled the male in her paws, her tears falling steadily. Auron weakly returned her nuzzles as best he could. _I hate you, _she whimpered. _Don't ever do that again._

_Shhh...its okay, angel, _he whispered, trying to comfort her as best he could, despite his weakened state. _But how could I ever forget you, after everything we've shared together? _He lifted her head with a gentle nudge, and licked her muzzle. Saphira simply continued to snuffle and whimper into his neck, her paws holding him tight as she felt his heartbeat against her chest.

Eragon managed to wipe the moisture from his own eyes, as he knelt down and embraced the silver dragon's head. "You had us worried..."

_Sorry, _Auron chuckled quietly. _I didn't mean to. _He struggled to flutter his wing up, managing to get it across Saphira's back. The dragoness hummed loudly and snuggled into his warm body. Auron tried to hum back, but it came out small and pitiful compared to Saphira's. _Uhh...my head hurts..._

"After that hit, I'm not surprised," Angela groused, then at Auron's request, began explaining all that had transpired to him after taking the blow from Thorn. The silver dragon was silent throughout, save for a small growl or purr as he cuddled with Saphira. "I highly doubt you'll be up and prancing about any time soon," the herbalist finished. "But with a few good meals, and some remedies, you should at least be back on your feet in a few days."

_Thank you, Angela, _he whispered, giving a weak smile. _For everything. _

The witch chuckled and patted his neck. Leaning in so only he could hear she quipped, "Just make sure Saphira gets her children. Then, we'll call it even." The silver male snorted and nodded gently. One by one, the crowd gave their best wishes at recovery to Auron, even a hug or two from Katrina and Nasuada, before slowly departing, leaving the little family to have time alone. Finally, as Nasuada was the last to leave, it was just Eragon and Saphira left.

_I-I don't know what I would have done i-if..._the dragoness sniffled, nuzzling into his neck again.

Weak and tired as he was, Auron managed to get his foreleg around her, and pull her close to his chest. _I'm not going anywhere, _he joked weakly. _I made a promise._

Eragon simply smiled and stroked his neck, receiving a quiet but warm hum. _We're just glad you are back with us. Regardless of anything else. _He chuckled lightly as Auron gave him a little lick.

The male rolled laboriously onto his side to he could hold Saphira, the dragoness crooning and snuggling into his embrace as tight as she could. He was weak and malnourished from not eating for a week, but at that moment, neither of them cared. Saphira wrapped her tail around his, squeezing and rubbing as she cuddled into his chest. Eragon sat with them for a moment, before excusing himself, and hurrying off to Angela's tent to see if he could help with those remedies she mentioned.

Saphira licked her mate's neck tenderly. _I thought I lost you, Auron. _Her head rubbed under his jaw. _I was so scared._

The male ran his shaky paws down her back, trying to comfort her. _Its alright, my mate, _he crooned softly. _I'm right here, and I always will be. _He smiled, despite himself. _I've made too many promises to you to die now. _

She simply hummed and held him all the tighter, overjoyed to feel him finally squeeze her back. Even though his body was thin and his muscles weak, she could feel the strength of the love behind his touch. Saphira leaned her head up to lick and nip at his jaw. _This past week has made me think about __many things, _she said, starting into his beautiful eyes. _I spoke to you all the time, you know._

Auron chuckled softly. _When I was...wherever I was...I thought I could hear a voice calling to me. _He rubbed his snout against hers. _Maybe I was hearing you. What were you telling me?_

Saphira massaged the skin in his neck between my teeth. _That you had better not die before you made me a mother, _she giggled, and a moment later, Auron was laughing alongside her. They laughed together for a minute, letting the tension and doubt wash away, leaving only the happiness of reunion behind. _I also tried asking you about names for our hatchlings someday._

_Oh? Any good ones?_

Saphira purred and nuzzled back under his chin, feeling content and happy for the first time in a week. _A few, yes. I quite like them. _

Auron stroked her back steadily, relishing in the feeling of her pressed against him. _So, does this mean you're rethinking our plans? _Saphira lifted her head to look him in the eyes, where they lay staring at each other for a moment.

_I...don't know, _she admitted, rubbing her snout against his head. _Having you so close to being taken away from me has brought a lot of things to light. The realization that, no matter how hard we fight, our time could come at any moment. _Auron reached up with one gently shaking paw and traced her cheek delicately. He didn't say anything, but then he didn't need to. Saphira leaned into his touch, then laid back down into his embrace, letting the comfort of his body reassure her. The male's eyes fluttering closed for a moment, but he fought to keep them open. Saphira could feel the massive fatigue rebound across their bond, and she nuzzled him tenderly. _Rest, my mate, _she whispered. _I shall not let you go._

Auron nodded weakly, laying his head on the ground. _Saphira?_

_Yes?_

His eyes closed and his breathing slowed, as sleep began to overtake him. _Tell me...some of...those names..._

The dragoness purred loudly, and snuggled as tight and close as she could to him, opening her mind fully and wrapping it with his like their bodies. Auron drifted off into normal sleep, his mate holding him, as she spoke tenderly about all the names she had come up with, soothing him with images and thoughts about their future. Saphira no longer felt worried or scared as she watched Auron's eyes close fully. She could feel his strong heartbeat and steady breathing against her chest...more than that, she felt his tail gently swish with hers and his paws rub her flank every so often. Her mate was here, with her and alive.

And right now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>See? You can all stop worrying that I would kill him. If I did, well, there goes my entire story. :p<strong>

**However, as Angela said, nobody walks away from a head wound like that all fine and dandy. Auron's recovery is just beginning, not to mention the start of something new for our heroes. Where will we go now? Heh...come back and find out.**

**Until next time!**


	48. Battered But Not Broken

**Gah...I hate September. The restart of school is always a pain.**

**Anyways, I'm back. And I got a load of fluff, drama and adventure to get back to. Let's do it.**

* * *

><p><em>Saphira...<em>

_Hold still, I've almost got it._

Auron huffed and lay still as Saphira continued. On the one hand, the feeling of her tongue running over his scales was lovely. But the context... _This is ridiculous, _he muttered.

_You've been laying in the dirt for a week, and you made a mess of that pitiful little pig, _she snorted. _Now stop grumbling, I'm almost done. _With that, the sapphire female went back to her task: bathing her mate.

Despite Auron's protest at the indignity of it, in his weakened state, he was hardly in a position to argue with Saphira. Biting his tongue and rolling onto his side, he allowed the female to continue licking his scales clean, removing the build-up of dirt and the blood from his morning meal. Saphira quickly and expertly cleaned his chest and stomach, humming to herself as she groomed her mate. Part of her couldn't help but chuckle at Auron's mood, but she knew he was just being pridefully childish. Love her mate as she did, in all his mature and muscular glory, right now he was little more than a helpless hatchling as his body tried to recover from its week of malnourishment. And Saphira was taking full advantage of it.

Since coming back into the world of consciousness yesterday, the silver male was only able to stomach the brews and concoctions that Angela had brought him. After having not eaten for a week, his body could not just simply down a cow and sit fine. So, he was forced to be fed the apparently-nutritious fluids the herbalist gave him, even though he cringed at the taste. If Saphira was a tough nurse, Angela was worse. Every swallow and gag was met with a steel glare, and the once proud silver dragon was forced to take his medicine like a youngling under the watchful eyes of the witch and his mate.

Regardless of the complaints in taste, the brews seemed to be working, as Auron started to feel better towards the end of the day. It would still be some time before he was up and eating as normal, but at least his body was getting the nutrients it needed. After another several potions this morning, the young male had felt well enough to trying eating, and immediately, a medium-sized pig was brought to him. Wincing at the blow to his pride as Saphira was forced to kill his meal for him, he nonetheless attempted to eat. Of course, the want and ability to do something are two very different things. But, after nearly an hour of nibbling, waiting for his stomach to settle, and making a decent mess out of it, Auron finally managed to finish his breakfast.

Which is what led to his current predicament.

Muttering something between a sigh of annoyance and a growl of contentment, Auron lay on his side and allowed Saphira to finish her "bath". The sapphire female paid no attention, rather enjoying this impromptu down time with her mate. After laying next to his motionless form for a week, everyt interaction with him was a gift, and she intended to use every moment. Chuckling softly, she rumbled to her mate, _Oh, stop acting like you're not enjoying this..._

Auron snorted, but his mind rubbed against hers tenderly. _Well...it __**does **__feel nice...but it's still you __giving me a bath. I don't have to explain how embarrassing this is._

Saphira growled softly, and began licking slowly down his belly, drifting towards his hind legs. _I could make it more 'enjoyable' for you, _she teased.

Another snort, and Auron's tail flicked gently upwards to touch the side of her head. _Hey now...not here, _he chuckled despite his predicament. _That's one side of me the Varden doesn't need to see. _

_Spoilsport, _she hummed, ending her playful bath with a lick along his cheek. Saphira nuzzled her snout along his muzzle warmly as she laid down beside him and snuggled her chest up to his, the male managing to wrap his forelegs around her and hold her to him. _I haven't seen it in almost a week either, _she whined in mock disappointment, nipping at his jaw. _I'm sure it would help you feel better..._

The male chuckled, leaning his head down to lick her snout. _I'm sure it would, my mate. But right now, I doubt I could stand, much less attempt to be intimate with you._

Again, Saphira's jaws parted in a sly smile. _It wouldn't be the first time I did all the work while you were on your back._

Growling amorously, Auron ran his paws up and down her back, rubbing her tenderly, and Saphira snuggled her snout into his neck. She knew Auron was in no shape to mate, but the simple act of playing and teasing one another helped to further douse her dark thoughts that had accumulated over the past days. Her mate was here, alive, and he was holding her in his arms, and that's all Saphira needed right now. Everything else would come in time. _How is your stomach, my mate?_

Shifting slightly, Auron sighed. _Better. Despite their horrid taste, I think Angela's brews are doing their job; I feel the strength returning to my body. Another day, and I might feel up to walking around. _Seeing the gleam in her eyes, he tried not to laugh to hard. _**Only **__walking, my lustful mate._

_I'll get you soon enough, _Saphira growled, nibbling on his neck. _You have a week to make up. _She rubbed her chest against his, curling he tail up around his hindquarters, and Auron shivered at the implied meanings of her actions.

_That's not fair, _he muttered, subconsciously stoking her flanks. His paws traced over her sleek frame, tenderly massaging her lean muscles. Saphira purred at his ministrations, but allowed Auron to examine her body. As she had gorged herself for days before when she thought she was gravid, Saphira did not need to eat the entire time she stood vigil over Auron's fallen form. Because of this, her body processed and digested all the stores of food she had ingested, and before long, the sapphire female had regained her lean, sleek form from before.

_What's not fair? _she asked innocently, running her tail down his hind legs and along the underside of his tail. Feeling her mate blush, and the warmth that spread slowly across her belly from between their entwined legs, she grinned widely, wriggling against him. _I can't help it if your body doesn't agree with your mind._

_Maybe, _Auron huffed. _But _that_ part of me **always **agrees with you. _

Growling again, she licked up his neck and purred, nuzzling against his scales. _Mmm...I suppose I could wait a few more days. After all...they say anticipation makes it all the better..._

_Okay, not helping, _Auron snorted, pushing the female away playfully and rolling onto his belly. _Just thinking about it is making me fatigued. _He turned away to make sure no one was looking at them, then gave a short yelp of surprise as Saphira jumped gently on his back, snuggling her mate from behind.

_Oh, I'm only teasing you, _she chided, nibbling on his neck. _I watched over your still form for a week. Forgive me for relishing in talking with you again. _

Auron craned his head back, only to bring his maw to meet hers as she lay on his back. _I missed you too, _he rumbled. The soft contact gave way to something deeper, and the male growled happily as he felt Saphira's tongue caress his as they danced between their joined mouths. The two dragons purred and rumbled amorously to each other, continuing the action until a gentle cough brought them out of their little trance.

_Nice to see some things never change, _Eragon joked as he walked up, giving both dragons a warm rub on the neck. _How are you feeling, Auron?_

The silver male laid his head down atop his paws, as Saphira rested her head on his. _Better, _he sighed. _Not ready to go flying or anything, but better at least._

_Good, _Eragon said, sitting next to his proud head, Saphira's snout brushing the top of her Rider's scalp. _I was speaking with Arya earlier, and she asked a interesting question. _

_Oh?_

Eragon reached up to stroke Saphira's snout as he looked at the electric blue eyes of his friend. _Have you tried changing back to your human body yet?_

The silver dragon chuckled, despite himself. _No, and I'm not about to just yet. I can barely stomach the thought of standing, let alone shifting to human or any other magic. _Auron thought for a moment. _At best, it will be a day or two before I feel up to something so demanding. _

_Indeed, _Saphira rumbled, biting the back of his broad neck affectionately. _I'll not have you attempting such foolish actions until your strength is back fully. _

_Yes, __**Mother**__, _Auron grumbled playfully, swishing his tail with hers.

Saphira brought her head down so her eyes could look directly into his. _I mean it, Auron, _she growled. _Both you and Eragon have a predisposition towards doing things you are not prepared for...especially when it comes to any form of magic. _Her Rider started to raise his voice in protest, but another short growl silence both males. _I am no longer going to sit back and let your foolish male pride endanger your lives any longer. _Her sapphire eyes softened, and both Eragon and Auron felt a pang of guilt as they saw the moisture build up in her eyes. _You two are my whole world, _she said in a sad voice. _If anything happened to you...no. No more shall I be silent. From now on, if I disagree with any actions you two intend to take, I will do everything in my power to prevent it._

A shudder ran the length of her frame, and Auron whimpered softly, trying to reach up and comfort her. _I am not losing either of you again, _she whispered.

Finally willing his body to move, Auron rolled over underneath Saphira, and managed to get his chest to hers. His forearms slide around her lithe frame, and he pulled her close, nuzzling her neck as she lay atop him. _Hey...none of that talk again, _he crooned. The dragoness snuffled slightly, rubbing her snout into his neck and chest. _I'm right here, my mate. We both are. That's all that matters. _

_I know, _she sighed, leaning over to lick Eragon upon his cheek. _But this has not been an easy week. Forgive me if my thoughts are still...unsettled._

Not hesitating, Eragon wrapped his arms around her snout, hugging her tightly. He didn't have the words, knowing full well they wouldn't really help anyways. Instead, he entwined his mind with that of Saphira and Auron, letting the love and concern they had for each other wash over them, letting the actions and emotions speak louder than words ever could. The three of them stayed like that for minutes, until pulling away gently. _Do not dwell on what has happened, or what may or may not be, Saphira, _Eragon said gently. _It will only cause you anxiety and pain. _He ran a hand warmly along her cheek, rubbing the scales softly. _Embrace what we have, here and now. Let that give you strength._

The dragoness blinked, and a wave of amusement rebounded over their link. _Why little one, I believe you just said something wise. _Eragon's cheeks flushed as the two dragons chuckled, and he tried not to mumble. Despite her teasing, the warmth and gratitude for her Rider's comforting words radiated from Saphira, making Eragon's own uneasiness abate.

The three of them sat together for a time, before Eragon was called away again to Nasuada's pavilion, leaving Auron and Saphira to remain cuddling in the small clearing. The silver male continually rubbed his nose up and down Saphira's neck in a calming gesture, causing her to sigh and purr happily. _He's right you know, _Auron murmured. _We cannot worry ourselves sick over every bump in the road ahead of us. To do so will only paralyze us with uncertainty._

_I know, _Saphira sniffed, snuggling into her mate's chest. _But I cannot help it sometimes. Especially considering what just happened. _

_You're not getting rid of me that easy, _he chuckled, trying to cheer her up. Despite herself, the dragoness rumbled in amusement along with him_, _simply enjoying the contact with her mate. To take her mind off such nonsensical musings, Auron abruptly changed the subject. _I can't remember if I told you – I may have been mostly asleep at the time – but I rather like some of those names you came up with. _

_Really? _Saphira lifted her head to look down at him, her jaws parted in a soft smile.

Auron rumbled and rubbed their snouts together. _Yes. They are good names. Strong names. I would be a proud father to any one of those. _

Saphira hummed happily, and trailed the tip of her tail up the underside of Auron's silver one delicately. _Then perhaps we should practice up...?_

The male rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the playful teasing of his mate. Again, his body wavered in fatigue at the simple thought of mating, even though he knew she was just teasing. Evidently, that week had strained more than just her concern for him...

* * *

><p>Six different sets of eyes were upon Auron as he took a steadying breath, and steeled himself. Slowly, ignoring the slight shake in his limbs, he willed his body to obey. At first he was unsure that it would follow his commands, but sure enough, amid some shakiness, his left paw moved forward...and he took his first step.<p>

Grinning like a hatchling, he eagerly stepped forward again, only to growl happily as he took another step, and another. Before he knew it, he had managed to make his way – albeit on shaky legs - to his joyfully crooning mate, as she sat waiting several yards away. As soon as he reached her, Saphira began licking and nuzzling her silver mate proudly. _Wonderful, Auron, _she purred, rubbing her head against his.

"Damn good to see," Angela laughed, slapping her leg in satisfaction, and hurried up to the silver dragon's side as he sat back down on his haunches. Eragon, Orianna and Nasuada were already at his side, giving their own praise as Arya simply looked on, her stoic face betrayed by the shining in her eyes as Auron came closer and closer to a full recovery.

It was now the third day after he had awoken, and the silver male had been able to eat two full-sized pigs for breakfast, as well as the last of Angela's prescribed potions. Feeling the strength return to his weary body, the male had insisted on trying to get up and walk. Although both Saphira and Eragon voiced their concerns, the proud dragon nevertheless managed to convince them he was ready. So, after some coaxing from his mate, and encouragement from those gathered, Auron was able to take his first steps since his fall over a week ago.

_I'm so proud of you, _Saphira whispered as she nibbled on his jaw. _You're getting better and stronger every moment._

_I had good caretakers, _Auron chuckled, licking her cheek as his tail gave Angela a playful flick. The witch spoke to Nasuada about acquiring a few more batches of ingredients, so as to prepare just a few more brews to ensure the silver dragon stayed on his feet now. Auron rolled his eyes at the thought of stomaching more 'medicine', and Eragon had to cover his mouth to hide a smile.

"Now I know you're feeling rather pleased with yourself," the herbalist said, poking the silver male's flank. "But walking around and fighting a war are two very different things. I'll expect you to take it slow for the rest of the week."

_Sheesh, when did I get so many mothers? _Auron whined in a mock tone, earning a light smack from Angela, Nasuada, his real mother Orianna, and finally a nip from Saphira. _I get it, I get it...no over exerting myself. _He lowered his head to look Angela squarely in the face. _Can I at least attempt a little flying later?_

The herbalist narrowed her eyes, thinking on the matter. As awkward as it was for the nine month old, silver dragon to be asking permission to do things from the short, curly haired woman, everyone present knew that Angela had the most experience in a patient's recovery from such a predicament. "Fine," she eventually huffed, but raised her voice on the giddy looks of anticipation that crossed Saphira and Auron's faces. "But _only _a short one. I don't need to hear about you smacking into the ground again."

_I'll keep an eye on him, _Saphira pledged, although her jaw was parted in a wide smile at the thought of flying with her mate once more.

With a curt nod, the herbalist accompanied Nasuada as they went to speak to Du Vragnr Gata about the ingredients for her potions. Arya and Orianna departed a few moments later, as their duties beckoned. _Just be safe, my love, _the golden-haired woman said softly, giving the silver dragon that was her son a kiss on his brow. _Don't push yourself. _

_I won't, _he promised, and watched as they walked away.

Saphira had leaned, nuzzling Eragon's shoulder affectionately. _Would you join us, little one?_

_Gladly, _Eragon beamed, and eagerly bounded onto Saphira's back. As it was doubtful they would be flying for very long, they didn't see the need for the saddle. Looking over at her mate, Saphira growled warmly and happily as she watched him stand once again, and walk slowly alongside her as the made their way to the edge of the encampment. Her joy was infectious, as Eragon could barely keep his own wide smile under control. _When do you think you'll be ready to change? _he asked his friend.

Auron thought for a moment as he focused on keeping his pace and legs steady. _My strength is returning quickly – faster than even Angela predicted. I highly doubt any serious magic will be within my grasp anytime soon. But as for changing between dragon and human form...well, for me, its the easiest magic of all to do. It is what I am. _He tilted his head in thought. _Perhaps tomorrow...after a good night's rest that is, _he added quickly, noticing the look he got from Saphira.

_Good, _Eragon nodded. _Arya and I wish to evaluate your abilities as a human – your magic and fighting skills – to ensure you are still as capable as you were before all this happened. _

The silver dragon bowed his head. _I thank you, Eragon. Admittedly, I am apprehensive about finding out just how...handicapped...I may be from this. It took me how long to hone my skills, and now I may have to do it all over again. I do not relish that fact._

_Well, if you cannot fight effectively as a human any more, perhaps you should just stay a dragon permanently, _Saphira said simply. _I certainly would not complain. It would be better for us._

Auron slowed, and looked up at her. _Do you really mean that, Saphira?_

The dragoness stopped, and met her mate's eyes. For a moment, they stared at each other, having an unspoken conversation. _A part of me does, yes, _she admitted. _I love you for everything you are, Auron. But I cannot deny what some of my instincts tell me, and they think it would be better for you to remain a dragon. You are my mate, and I cannot raise a family alone._

_You wouldn't be alone - _

_You know what I meant, _she said softly, leaning over to nuzzle his neck. _I would never think to ask you to give up your human side, Auron. In fact, I do not believe it to be right at all. I simply wanted to tell you how part of me feels. _She purred and bit his scaled neck gently, showing her affection. _As long as I have you – whatever form – I will be happy. I love you._

_And I you, my mate, _he rumbled, licking along her muzzle tenderly.

Padding along for a few more feet, the two dragons and Rider came to the edge of the encampment, and Saphira looked on expectantly as Auron unfurled his wings in an experimental stretch. Both she and Eragon watched silently as the silver male gave a few, short flaps, growling happily when his wings responded to command. Auron took a few steadying breaths, then pumped his massive wings hard, urging his body to take flight. Saphira tensed and coiled, ready to pounce. She did not open her wings however, instead she watched her mate carefully, and readied herself should she need to leap to his aid. With powerful strokes, the silver dragon slowly willed his body into the air, and before long, he had risen off the ground to circle around his beaming mate. Saphira gave a happy roar, then jumped into the air to join him, and the pair of dragons rose steadily higher, circling around one another.

Auron could feel the strain on his wings, the muscles not having been used in over a week, and he knew this flight would be drastically short. But all that mattered at the moment was the joy of being in the air again. For the first time in a week, he felt like a true dragon again, able to dance with his sapphire mate above the ground in their element. Saphira roared again, joy radiating off her in waves as she twirled around him happily, Eragon giving a whoop of excitement.

The flight was short but sweet, and after no more than a half hour had passed, Auron dropped onto the ground again, his still slightly shaky legs wobbling as they took his weight once more. Saphira alighted on the ground next to him, humming and purring as she nuzzled her mate. He could feel the sense of pride coming from her, as she watched her silver partner slowly recover to the dragon he once was. Eragon slid off Saphira's shoulders, a wide grin on his own face both from the flying and the sight of Auron moving around once more. _Before you know it, you'll be racing each other through the sky like old times, _the young Rider joked.

_I'd be happy with just less wobble, _Auron grumbled, as he sat on his haunches to give his legs a rest. _I feel as if I've had too much mead – my balance is all off._

Saphira licked his muzzle, growling warmly. _One thing at a time, Auron. You're doing just fine. _

_Says the dragoness with one __**specific **__thing on her mind. _

The sapphire female grinned widely, her tail teasing his once more. Auron chuckled at her playfulness, knowing full well that would have to be one of the first things to accomplish once his was fully recovered. Although, to say it was not firmly in his mind as well would be a lie.

Eragon stretched his arms above his head as he watched the afternoon sun begin its descent. _I believe a good meal, and early to bed sounds like a good plan, don't you? _he asked the dragons beside him.

Running her snout along Auron's jaw, Saphira hummed pleasantly. _Sounds good to me, little one. _Auron rolled his eyes playfully.

_As long as you don't try to force food down my gullet, fine, _he teased, nibbling the back of her neck, earning a gurgle of delight from her. Together, the three companions made their way to the cook-tents, and as Eragon disappeared inside to round up his own meal, Saphira and Auron selected their catch. Although it was still a blow to his pride having to get his food this way, Auron knew he was unlikely even to catch a wounded deer in his state. _One more day of easy meals, _he reminded himself.

After taking their chosen prey – a full-grown cow for Saphira and a large pig for Auron – into their maws, the two dragons followed Eragon back to their tent when they all sat down to enjoy their dinner. Saphira was pleased to see Auron easily down his meal, thankful her mate could ingest food properly now. To ensure he got enough food for his belly, the dragoness even tore off a large hunk of her cow's flank, offering it to the silver male. At first he protested, but the determined look from his mate caused him to accept, and tried to hide his growl of contentment as he ate it too. With a pleasantly full belly, Auron rolled onto his side and stretched, feeling far better than he had after first coming back into conciseness. A warm purr, and Saphira snuggled into his side, the male draping a wing around her as she licked his muzzle. Eragon lit a small fire, before laying back against Saphira's exposed flank. The peaceful serenity of the little campsite embraced them, and all three let out a content sigh.

Auron's eyelids began to droop, the welcoming embrace of sleep calling to him, inviting his fatigued body to rest. Curling a foreleg around Saphira, he cuddled her close as she laid her head atop his, the deep purring of the dragoness soothing Auron as he drifted off to sleep. After a while, Eragon laid back against his dragon, using the gentle rhythm of Saphira's breathing to lull him into his own state of dreamless sleep. The gentle swish of two entwined tails echoed alongside the crackling of the fire, creating a calming lullaby to guide them through the night.

* * *

><p>With a sharp twist to the left, Auron tried to dodge the pointed tip of the sword aimed at his ribs, but let out a frustrated growl as the cool metal touched his side, and he bit back a sharp retort. "Hit," Eragon said evenly, returning to a relaxed stance. He was half-prepared to dodge a thrown object by the look of his friend's face.<p>

"This is infuriating," Auron growled, kicking the dirt with a boot. "I feel like a novice again."

Eragon sighed, and tried to think of some words to comfort his partner, as he could definitely relate to the feeling. Earlier that morning, Auron had risen to find a quick breakfast, then attempted to change into is human form. Despite a small protest from Saphira, the young male had insisted. Although it had ended up taking much more concentration and time than before, after a few moments, the silver dragon had managed to shift into his human body. Auron was surprised at how much more effort and concentration it had taken when compared to other times, but he knew his was still nowhere near back to full strength.

Following a slightly disapproving look from Saphira, Auron had dressed and accompanied Eragon to where Arya awaited, so that the elf and Rider could test his skills after his ordeal. The outcome was less than satisfying.

The day had started with Arya evaluating Auron's attempt at magic, and the elven woman tried to hide a small frown as he struggled with some of the most basic spells. It reminded Eragon of his first lessons with Brom all those months ago; the sheer determination on Auron's face as he struggled to manipulate a fist-sized stone. More than once, the young Rider felt the urge to meld his mind with his friend's, to lend him the strength, but he reluctantly restrained himself. If Auron was to properly recover his abilities, he had to do it on his own.

After hours of trying different spells and methods, Arya finally called the session to an end. Auron was dumbfounded at how weak his magic had become. Aside from changing his form – which was as natural to him as walking or flying – even the most basic of magic was a struggle. Simple spells like _brisingr _or _risa _left him panting and unsteady. But the fact that he **knew** he had been able to do it before was more frustrating. "I can see it in my mind!" he spat. "I know _how_ to do all this!" However, knowing and doing were very different aspects, and the young Knight was finally forced to accept that his magic would need longer to recover than his body.

From there, they had changed approach and Eragon began to duel with Auron, so as to ascertain his physical skills. Much to his dismay, Auron quickly found out his swordplay was just as diminished as his magic. He barely managed to fend Eragon off for more than a half-dozen blows before being touched upon the ribs, the shoulder, or the leg, each time the blonde youth feeling like he wanted to throw something. To feel so outmatched – so _inadequate_ – was like a sick, ongoing joke. Before, he had been able to stand toe-to-toe with Eragon, in both combat and magic. Now, he felt like a helpless whelp, and it made his blood boil.

Eragon came up and placed a gentle hand on his seething friend's shoulder. "I can understand how frustrating this is, Auron. I too would not like to be reminded of what it is like to start all over again." He offered a half-smile. "At least you know you _will _get better in time. Of that much, you can take at least some comfort."

"I know," Auron said, sighing heavily as his shoulders slumped. "Still doesn't lessen the sting though. Makes me feel...I don't know...weak."

"Never weak, my friend," Eragon encouraged. "I know soon enough, you will be back to your old self."

Auron offered a small smile. "Perhaps I should take Saphira's advice and just stay a dragon. Might be less of a blow to my pride."

_I certainly would support it, _the dragoness hummed as she padded up to the two youths. She leaned down and gave her human mate a lick along his neck. _But I agree with Eragon; you **will **get better soon enough. Give it time, my mate. _Auron gave her neck a warm rub, thanking her for her feelings of support. Although it wounded his pride to do so, he finally accepted the fact that he still had a great deal of recovering to do.

A messenger ran up then, informing Eragon that Nasuada wished to speak with him. With a short farewell to his two companions, the Rider hurried off towards the red command pavilion. Lately, Nasuada had been discussing potential plans of action for the Varden, considering their state after the battle with the Empire, and the more recent destructive raid by Murtagh and his band. Although their choices were less than inspiring, both Eragon and Nasuada, as well as the others, knew that a full-on offensive was out of the question. Reports of the Empire forces reinforcing several cities and towns near the border with Surda was troubling, and Nasuada was under no illusion that to try and take one of them now would be costly...perhaps too costly.

As Eragon entered the large pavilion, she waved him over. "Jormundur, King Orrin and I believe we have a plan," she said. "But I don't think you are going to like it."

* * *

><p>Saphira sighed and laid her head back into Auron's thick neck, happily inhaling his scent as her snout snuggled behind his jaw. After returning from the practice fields with Arya and Eragon, he had quickly removed his armor and shifted back into his dragon form. They ate together, talking as if they had not for months. When the sun finally began to drift into its evening position, the two dragons curled up for an early night. <em>At least this way, I don't feel so disadvantaged, <em>he joked lightly as he curled up with Saphira.

_As long as I have you, I could care less about anything else, _Saphira hummed, licking his jaw. _Your strength, speed and magic will come with time. Like you told me; all that matters, is right now. _To emphasize her point, she twisted around so her chest and belly were mashed to his, and she put her lean forelegs around his broad back. _And from where I'm laying...right now is looking rather enjoyable._

Auron growled amorously, and rolled to he was atop her. The dragoness purred loudly at his actions, and revelled in the waves of love that echoed across their link. The silver male gently massaged her shoulders with his large paws, their tails entwining and dancing behind them as they crooned to one another. Letting go, Saphira ran her paws along his muscular chest, pleased to see that he was starting to gain some of his healthy weight back. The actions caused the male to shudder, and both dragons lightly ground their bellies together. _Tonight? _Saphira asked softly, rubbing his hind legs with hers as they cuddled.

The male sighed, and nuzzled her neck in apology. _I wish, my mate, _he said gently. _I know you desire to be intimate...to wash away the fears from the past week. _Auron met her eyes remorsefully. _Believe me, if I felt up to it, you know I would give you all you desire. _

_Enough, _she hummed gently, licking his snout. _I am not so desperate that I would force you, you know that. We are not mere beasts driven by instinct. _Saphira let out a soft croon as she bit his neck affectionately. _I simply wish to rekindle this bond; I feel like the world has been trying to tear us apart lately._

The male looked down at her and parted his jaws in a warm smile. _You know it would take a sea of fire to keep me away from you for very long. Missions and war aside, I made a promise, _Auron growled happily as he returned the affectionate bites along Saphira's neck, causing little gasps and growls of pleasure to leave her. _When I flew with you, I vowed to be yours forever. I intend to honor that, no matter what. _They laid like that, Auron atop Saphira, for minutes as they stared into the eyes of their mate. Their minds were as entwined as their bodies as each of them sent all the love and passion the could muster to their mate.

Finally, they rolled over again so that Saphira lay atop Auron, the dragoness nibbling his neck and chest happily. _I know we still plan to wait, _she hummed, purring as he wrapped his forelegs around her. _But I still can't help but eagerly await the day we start a family. The more and more we talk of it, the more I wish it could be so._

_As do I, _Auron thrummed back. He gently traced the underside of Saphira's tail with his. _You will make an amazing mother._

_And you, a wonderful father, _Saphira sighed, laying her head down on his neck as the silver male held her. She closed her eyes in contentment, feeling his steady breathing and heartbeat though their chests. _Someday..._

_Someday soon, _Auron echoed, running his paws along her back. Closing his own eyes, he distantly felt the presence of Eragon returning to camp, and settled down with Saphira for the night, knowing the Rider would fill them in on anything important tomorrow.

For now, the male simply wanted to share a dream with Saphira, as the two mates dreamt together of the time when their waiting would come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...not a <strong>_**great **_**of plot advancement (or was there?), but I wanted a nice easy chapter after all the drama of the previous few. Ease the flow a bit before we take off again in the next coming chapters. Plus, shed some light on Auron's new predicament, and result of his recent injuries. (All you Stu-sayers out there can relax now...)**

**In a response to one reviewer, I will say this: **_**Blood of a Dragon **_**has not even reached its halfway point yet, so fear not, this tale shall continue on for quite some time. In addition to the main story everyone is expecting (the war against the Empire) it should be clear by now that there will be several other lines of development that are beginning to surface. Yes, the main overarching story will continue much as it is, but it may not happen **_**quite**_** in the order, or speed, you predict. **

**In other words, don't expect us to rush to Uru'baen anytime soon. The war and the Empire aren't going anywhere, but as you may have picked up from subtle hints in recent chapters, things may be changing in the way this story develops, and in more ways than one. (*wink*)**

**But no more teasers! If you want to find out, you'll simply have to keep reading!**

**Until next time!**


	49. A New Direction

**Okay, trying something new in this chapter, so bear with me. I shall try to explain it as best I can.**

* * *

><p>Auron was awake before either Saphira or Eragon the next morning, but he made no intention to move. Partly because Saphira was snuggled atop him, and he didn't want to wake her. But the main reason was because the silver dragon's mind was plagued with thoughts about everything that had happened lately, and what may come.<p>

One of the most predominant issues on his mind, was his new 'infirmity'. Despite being able to move around and eat normally again as a dragon, it did not disguise the fact that his injuries had gone far beyond the immediate physical. Yesterday's sessions with both Arya and Eragon illustrated just how severely the wound to the head had affected him. His magic was all but that of a novice, akin to when he and Eragon were just starting their training with Brom all those months ago. His stamina and strength were still there, but the ability to hold his focus on anything past simple spells eluded him. Coupled with his frustration, Auron knew that in terms of his magic abilities, he was basically starting from scratch once again.

Of course, his physical combat skills were not unaffected either. Again, like with his magic, the knowledge and experience were still present in his mind, but the will and capability to act on them was just outside his grasp. Even with Eragon slowing himself and going easy, Auron was still barely able to fend him off for any length of time. For someone who once took on a group of two-dozen soldiers single-handedly, trying to hold his own against a single opponent was a challenge in itself now.

The young Knight's pride was wounded, but so was his sense of purpose. He hated the fact that Nasuada and the Varden could no longer count on him to mirror Eragon in his effectiveness on the battlefield. In all honesty, the only place he was of any worth was right here, laying beneath Saphira. But even then, he had to wonder; would he ever truly recover from his infirmities? Only yesterday was he able to take flight again, and even then, it lasted for but a mere half-hour. Was he to be as ineffective as a dragon now too? What kind of mate or father could he hope to be if he couldn't even fly for an extended period?

A large sigh escaped him, and Auron tried to relax his pained mind. If anything, what hurt the most was the fact that he was letting Eragon and Saphira – his family – down by being less that he was before. Again, Saphira's words of him simply remaining as a dragon rang through his head, and he seriously contemplated the thought for a moment. Would it truly be better for them? Could he potentially leave behind his human half, and hope that he would make a better dragon that he did a human?

_I just don't know anymore, _he whispered to no one.

The feeling of Saphira atop him changed, and he sensed her breathing quicken, as the dragoness began to wake up. A small stretch, and a pair of brilliant blue eyes looked up at him. _Good morning, my mate, _Saphira purred softly, her tail swishing with his.

_Hi, _he said gently, although his voice lacked enthusiasm.

Saphira cocked her head. _What's wrong, Auron? _she asked, clearly sensing the dark mood and thoughts of her silver partner.

_Everything...and nothing, _Auron muttered, no bothering to explain. If anything, talking about his concerns with Saphira only made them sting all the more. The feeling that, somehow, he wasn't good enough for her anymore.

The dragoness snorted, and bumped her nose with his. _Stop being so nonsensical, _she grouched. She could now clearly see what Auron had been thinking about, as his mental barriers were not as potent as before. That, and because of their bond, she could read her mate like an open book. _Either tell me what's wrong or leave it be. I don't want you with a dark cloud hanging over you all day._

_Fine, _Auron huffed, and gave her a not-so-subtle indication to get off him. The dragoness growled, but rose off her mate, sitting back on her haunches to glare at him. The silver male rolled to his stomach, but did not bother to get up. He looked around, only to see that Eragon was now standing next to Saphira, a similar look of concern on his face. _Don't bother asking, _he gruffed, causing the Rider to frown and turn to Saphira. Whether she told Eragon about Auron's mood or not, the silver dragon didn't know, as the dragoness pulled away from their contact.

Auron remained brooding for a time, looking at neither his mate or his friend. After a brief exchange, Eragon gave Saphira's leg a rub, then departed for Nasuada's tent once more. Whatever he and the leader of the Varden had been discussing these past days, it was evidently important, as Eragon spent most of the past days in her council. Leaving the two silent dragons to their lack of conversation, the Rider secretly hoped they were in a better mood later today, for Nasuada would no doubt wish to inform them of what would be happening to the Varden.

* * *

><p>The silence between the two mates stretched on for nearly ten minutes, before Auron was the first to relent. A long sigh, and his shoulders slumped, as he dropped his gaze to his paws. <em>I'm sorry, Saphira, <em>he rumbled. _I am just...troubled...with the way things are._

The dragoness' mood softened, but she still held herself at a distance. _I know you are hurting, Auron, but there is no need to take it out on me. _Saphira hesitated, then slowly padded over to his prone form. _I only want to help._

_I know, _he sighed again. Finally, he looked up at her. _Without you, I'd be even more of a mess._

_Probably, _she teased, laying next to him. A soft lick to his neck, and the male seemed to relax a little more. _I understand you feeling out of sorts, Auron. _The male tried to raise a sentence, but she cut him off. _But no matter what, even if you are not as adept as you once were, I will not look at you any differently. _Saphira nudged his snout with hers, bringing his eyes to met her own. _You are my mate, and nothing Fate throws at us will change that. _

Auron smiled, and hummed deeply, grateful for her words and the touch of her mind. _I'd offer to get you breakfast, but I doubt that would go over well, _he joked lightly. Saphira chuckled, and licked along his muzzle.

_Don't be silly, _she purred. _No one ever said the male had to always provide for the family. I may be female, but that doesn't mean I'm incapable. _

_That's not what I -_

_I know, _she shushed him with another lick. Saphira ran her snout along his jaw, trying to comfort her mate. _And it's very sweet for you to always try to provide for me, and do everything on your own. But I am no hatchling, my mate._

_Still, _he grumbled. _I feel useless to you. I can barely fly for any amount of time, hunting is probably out of the question until that improves. _Auron let out a small whine. _I just...I don't know. I feel like I am less that what I was...and that you des-_

_Don't even finish that sentence, _Saphira growled richly. Auron flinched at her tone, blinking in surprise. _If I had any second thoughts about our future, I would have never bitten your tail. But I did. I did because I knew you were the one I wanted. _The male tried to speak up, but again Saphira stopped him. _I don't care if you are as infirm as a blind, deaf hatchling. You are still **my **chosen one. And nothing that happens from here on will ever make me think less of you._

Her tone and eyes softened, and she surprised Auron by pressing her maw up against his. _Please...just stop thinking about whats wrong, and just focus on what is right._

_Saphira..._

_You and Eragon are here, with me, and safe. I need nothing more than that. _With a sharp snort, she punctuated her statement and closed the matter, leaving Auron's words to die before he formed them. The silver male laid silently on the ground for a time, letting Saphira's words and emotions sink in. Yes, he still felt the stab of his pride at what may become of him in his current state, but the feelings that the dragoness sent to him were genuine, and his fears abated somewhat. _Now, _Saphira spoke up, breaking the silence, _I am hungry. I shall be back with breakfast shortly. _A soft lick to his cheek, and she took to the skies above her mate in search for a morning meal.

Auron sighed and rolled onto his side. His tail twitched sporadically behind him as his mind wandered from topic to topic, trying to either forget or reassure himself over the near future. Randomly, the series of images and memories that Glaedr had given him surged into his mind, and Auron found himself flying through the Beors in search of the cave their mentor had mentally showed him. The silver male was lost in the imagery and sensations of flying through the majestic mountains. Slowly, images from Glaedr's memories began to blend with thoughts and images from Auron's own dreams, as the longings of both him and Saphira flashed before his eyes. Snorting, he tried to push the thoughts away, not wanting to feel the upsetting truths as they danced before him tauntingly. Auron blinked slowly, then growled in surprise as the trip through the mountains in his mind began over again. Rolling to his stomach, he shook his head, as if to rid himself of something, only to growl once more as the trip restarted itself. _What...now even my mind is addled? _he grouched. _Now I cannot even control my own musings. _

The young dragon sat back silently as the journey in his mind played over again, and he watched, trying to understand his wandering mind. Again and again, the scenery flashed behind his eyes, until felt as if the dragon in his memories was flying in circles. _Are you trying to tell me something? _he whispered to the piece of Glaedr that rested in the back on his own mind. _Why are you-_

A loud _thump _caused Auron to jump, nearly taking flight in surprise as a large deer carcass landed inches in front of his nose. _Breakfast, _Saphira called cheerfully, chuckling at Auron's startled state. She playfully nibbled on the tips of his wings as he refolded them, teasing her mate at being so jumpy. _Thinking hard, or simply sleeping with your eyes open again?_

The silver male blinked. _Well, aren't we alot more cheery than before..._

_Yes, _Saphira snorted, nudging his jaw with her snout. _Because I refuse to let your 'issue' render me unhappy. _The male blinked again, and she simply growled low in her throat. _I watched you lay still as death for a week, not knowing what may come of it. Now, you are here, healthy and with me. I take that as a blessing._

_Well, __**healthy **__may be-_

_Enough, Auron, _Saphira growled richly, causing her mate to flinch and shrink from her growl. _You are alive, yes? _The silver dragon nodded shyly. _Then that is all I, and anyone else, cares about. Physical limitations will come and go, but as long as I have this – _she nibbled on his neck – _and __**this**__ – _Auron snorted in surprise as her tail stroked along his belly and between his legs – _then I shall be beyond content. Do you understand, stone-head?_

Auron looked at her, and felt the dragoness trying to radiate what she was feeling. He could feel her sadness and despair from the thought of losing him, only to be drowned out by the incredible joy she felt when he opened his eyes, and he started to understand. Saphira didn't care what kind of a dragon he was, as long as he was _hers. _Beneath the surface, he could still feel her fears at the possibility of being alone once more, and it nearly crippled him. To her, Auron was more than a mate and friend, more than he could have understood before...but now he was starting to see. _Alright, _he finally sighed. _I'll stop...for you._

_Thank you, _Saphira said simply, and laid on her belly beside him with her own catch. _Now, eat your breakfast. I want you up and about for some exercise. _

_Exercise?_

The dragoness snorted an affirmative between bites. _I was thinking of yesterday's flight, and it occurred to me; perhaps your short flight and unsteadiness is simply a result of not using your muscles for a week. _Auron tilted his head, subconsciously nibbling on his deer as he listened. _ A dragon needs to keep themselves active, through playing, fighting, or flying, in order to ensure they stay healthy. Especially at our age, when our metabolism and bodily needs are greatest._

_Makes sense..._Auron mumbled.

Saphira nodded proudly, and went on. _Now, as you were laying immobile for a week, I think that your muscles are simply degenerated slightly, from being unused. Perhaps if you exercise your muscles, such as the ones you use for flying, you may find yourself more able._

Auron pondered over her simple, yet obvious, conclusions as he slowly ate his breakfast. Saphira's suggestions were sound, if not blatantly direct. _That sounds all well and good for this body, _he rumbled, _but what of my human one?_

_Same idea, _she snorted, breaking a leg bone in her maw. _Brom once said that the mind is like any other muscle in your body. It needs to be exercised and worked in order for it to improve. _

Again, Auron simply stared at her, before it clicked. _Meditation? You think that is the answer?_

_Not the complete one, but yes, I think it is a start. _Saphira turned to look her mate in the eyes, grinning slightly. _You had to work yourself to get here, did you not? So it only stands to reason you must work again...although perhaps not as hard. _A slow blink from the male, and she chuckled. _You said it yourself; you can feel the knowledge and abilities in your mind, you simply cannot reach them yet. Maybe...with some work and training...you can again._

Auron stared deadpan at the dragoness. _Since when did you become another Brom?_

Saphira laughed in his head and licked his snout. _If it gets you closer to how you were before – and out of this moody state – I'm willing to suggest anything. _Growling amorously, she leaned in and licked up his neck, causing him to shiver. _After all, I can think of several 'stimulating' ways to exercise..._

Auron rolled his eyes and pushed her away playfully. _Oi, now you're just trying to get what you __**really **__want._

_Yes, yes I am._

The two dragons snorted and laughed with each other, washing away the dark thoughts and mood from before. Auron slipped his wing around Saphira's shoulders, pulling her a little closer as he brushed his jaw along her head. _Well, with you, I think I might be able to pull it off...Ebrithil._

The dragoness rumbled happily and nuzzled under his jaw. _I think I like that title. After breakfast, we shall begin. _

_Begin **exercising, **_Auron snorted, earning another playful nibble. _Rewards come later._

_Oh fine...deal._

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when Eragon sought out his two draconic companions, finding them in a clearing not far from camp. Saphira had begun helping Auron train and work his under-used muscles, the silver dragon holding Saphira on his back while he moved around. She had him pump his wings constantly as she held him down, using her weight as resistance, hoping to help him build back the strength he had lost. It was a long afternoon, and the silver male was covered in a sheen of perspiration, but the pleasant burn in his muscles told him that they had been right. He felt as he did months ago when Brom would push him and Eragon to train.<p>

Giving the dragoness a tender lick down her jaw, Auron lifted his eyes as he felt Eragon approach. _I see you two are keeping yourselves busy, _the young Rider remarked playfully. A nip from Saphira along his shoulder, and he began to rub her neck gently.

_It was Saphira's idea, _Auron hummed. _But I daresay it was a good one. The workout is...gratifying._

_Good to hear, _Eragon grinned. Then, his face fell serious once more. _Nasuada wants to see us._

Auron nodded his head slowly. _Ah...I had been expecting this. You have been in her counsel for hours every day this past week, so Saphira tells me. I was wondering when the meeting would be called._

Eragon simply inclined his head, and led the two dragons back into the main encampment. Not much was said between the three as they made their way to the command pavilion, both Saphira and Auron already having a inkling as to what the meeting was about. Since battle against the Empire's forces – minus the surprise assault by Murtagh – the Varden had not taken action to further attack or defend against Galbatorix. At first, Auron knew they were waiting to lick their own wounds from the battle and see what the enemy was doing, but after all this time, he now knew that Nasuada had to have been deep in planning.

Ducking into the large red pavilion, the two dragons lay facing the leader of the Varden as she nodded her head in greeting. Jormundur, Orianna, King Orrin, Arya and Blodhgarm were also present, as was Angela who sat nonchalantly knitting a sock off to the side. As Eragon took his own seat on Nasuada's left, the young woman broke the silence. "Auron, Saphira, thank you for coming." She took in the form of the silver dragon. "You seem to be feeling better every day, my friend."

_Aye, my strength returns. Slowly, but surely._

"Good. I am certain you will need it." The dark skinned woman sat straighter in her high-backed chair as she surveyed her council. "Since the battle with the King's forces, we have deliberated over what step to take next. Ideas and options have been laid out, conversed over, and thrown out one after another. Our position makes it difficult to choose anything that does not involve serious risk...but then again, we all knew the risks of this war from the start."

Nasuada took a breath to steel herself. "It has become clear that we do not have the numbers to engage the Empire directly. To do so would amount to suicide, even with the elves attacking from the north." She inclined her head towards Arya and Blodhgarm respectfully. "While fierce and noble in battle, we cannot rely on your people to take the brunt of this campaign. I fear too many will die needlessly."

"We do not march to war without first preparing to not return," Arya said solemnly.

"Even so," Nasuada went on. "After the events of the battle our forces were thrown into disarray. Hrothgar is dead, and without a ruler to lead them the dwarves will not fight with us. Murtagh now rides against us with a dragon and magic of his own. Auron is diminished in his capacity to fight, and now we must deal with Galbatorix's abominations that feel no pain." The young woman gave a sympathetic smile to the silver dragon as his head drooped at her words about his condition. "All which say to me that we need a new plan."

She slowly looked around the room, meeting the eyes of all before her so that she knew they heard her words. "We're pulling back."

_What? _Auron and Saphira snorted, matched by similar expressions from the others.

Nasuada met their fierce eyes. "As we are, we stand no match against a fortified and prepared enemy. Yes, we may take an outlying city like Belatona, but not without high losses. Those losses would only diminish the fighting forces we would bring to Dras-leona or eventually Uru'baen." She gripped the arms of her chair. "Losses are a part of war, but they are also a deciding factor. It comes down to simple numbers, and we are not on the favored side."

There was a brief silence. _Then what do you propose? _Saphira asked curiously.

"A new approach," Nasuada said evenly. "We are NOT giving up, but neither can we afford to stay our current course." She took a moment to sort her words properly, before looking back to her gathered council. "There are more ways to strike at an enemy than with an army. I believe it is time broadened our tactics. Our numbers may be fewer, but within those numbers we have more options than Galbatorix. And with a steady influx of warriors escaping or defecting from the Empire, it is only a matter of time before the scales balance. But before then, I say we should take this war onto new fronts."

Nasuada turned to Auron and asked. "What does it take to manage an army?"

The silver dragon thought for a moment. _Men, weapons, leaders and provisions, _he said finally.

"Ah, yes, but what lies behind that?"

_I'm not sure I follow, _Auron snorted softly.

The young woman smiled at him. "To make weapons for the men, you need supplies. To feed the men, you need provisions. To get provisions, you must have a viable stock and trade. To have trade, you must-

_-have someone to manage that trade network, _Saphira chimed in, picking up the logic. The dragoness hummed, pleased with herself as Nasuada nodded in affirmative.

"And to manage that trade network, you need leaders, who need workers, who need provisions and money," the leader of the Varden finished. "Without the well-oiled functions of the network the Empire has, its army would only be a portion as effective as it is. If the men are hungry, poorly-equipped and morale and leadership are low, it makes fighting them much easier."

"So, in effect, you intend to attack the e_mpire _itself, and not its forces," Eragon intoned.

Nasuada nodded, and drew herself straight. "The Varden will pull back deeper into Surda, where both the land and people are more defensible. It is here we shall wait and grow our forces. We will train, we will build, and we will prepare. At the same time, we will send small guerrilla teams into the Empire, who's mission it will be to disrupt the vital network that keeps their army running. They will poison food stores, sabotage foundries, assassinate high-value targets, and generally erode the Empire's foundation from within."

She paused, letting them all take this in. "Over time, this will affect the army, making them more susceptible to attack. As we lay down here in the warmer climate of Surda, waiting, for the Empire in the north, winter is on the horizon. Soon, their crops will be done for the year, which means they must rely on their food stores."

_And if the food stores are destroyed or poisoned, that means a lot of sick or hungry soldiers, _Auron growled darkly. _Either of which means they will be unhappy, resulting in either disobedience or outright desertion. _

"Without proper arms or armor, they will be ill-equipped to stand up to a properly outfitted enemy," Arya whispered in her musical tones.

"And without those that manage and lead the network, the trade – and the money – that keeps the Empire functioning smoothly will erode," Jormundur remarked in a gruff tone. "Which means the people will begin to suffer. And when people suffer...they start to fight back."

"Exactly," Nasuada said softly. "When winter comes, the men who fight for the Empire will only see hunger, despair and low morale in the coming days. What the Varden will see is a weakened enemy ripe to attack." As she looked around the room, one by one, everyone nodded, seeing the underlying brilliance of the idea.

_But what of the Varden here? _Auron asked. _If we pull back and appear to run, what is to stop Galbatorix from sending the army after us?_

"From what we've seen over the years, Galbatorix barely cares for his Empire outside the walls of Uru'baen," Jormundur said slowly. "Ajihad long believed he would not act himself unless his castle was threatened."

_That didn't answer my question._

"Which means it will be the generals and commanders of his army that will ultimately decide whether to chase us or not," Nasuada interjected. "What we are hoping they will see is a long march through unfriendly lands, with meager supplies. Right now they believe they have the upper hand, with greater numbers, and we are just prolonging out demise." A dark smile graced her features. "In a few months, that will not be so. But by the time they realize just how weak their supposed foundation has become, we will come in with the hammer, and knock it all down."

Auron shifted on his large belly, still trying to see the flaws in Nasuada's plans. Yes, he wanted them to succeed, but his instincts also wanted him to make sure they could actually pull this off. The others raised similar questions, but Nasuada eloquently laid out her plans. The young woman had thought of nearly everything, and the more she spoke, the more convinced they all became. "This _will _work," she vowed to them. "But it is going to require sacrifices and long, hard work from all of us."

She turned to Arya. "Your people must cease their plans to attack the northern half of the Empire. The plan was for us to scissor the Empire together. With the Varden pulling back, the elves will be outmatched and outnumbered."

"Of course, I will relay the message to Islanzadi immediately," Arya said smoothly. "But she will no doubt want to know what it is she will be doing instead."

"Elves are masters of magic and nearly unmatched in speed and strength," Nasuada smiled. "Surely Her Majesty would agree to a similar tactic as we are planning?"

Arya held her gaze for a moment. "I will...propose the idea to her."

"Thank you," Nasuada inclined her head. Then, she turned to King Orrin. "Sire, your people have given much to this campaign, and its time the Varden started giving back. With us pulling deeper into your lands, that means more bodies able to...offer assistance." The King's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I offer you a proposal; hands and bodies to help your country in its needs – farming, building, whatever you need – and in return, Surda turns its production towards helping rebuild and strengthen the Varden. Training camps, forges, and people to work them."

The man was silent, staring back at Nasuada as he considered the offer. "It will be tedious at first," he sighed. "My people already believe we have given all we have to you. But...as you have said before, more and more are joining us from the Empire already. In time, Surda will reap the benefits from this as much as the Varden. Aye...it shall be done."

"Thank you, Sire," the young woman said graciously. "Eragon," she said, turning to the young Rider. "I am tasking you with re-uniting the Varden with the dwarves."

"M-me?" he stammered, caught off guard.

"Yes, you. By accepting Hrothgar's offer to join the Ingeitum, you legally _are _a dwarf in their laws and customs. As such, you will have weight in the deliberations to come." Nasuada shifted in her chair, leaning towards him. "As we speak, the clans are getting ready to elect a new monarch. If a ruler who does not support an alliance with the Varden is elected, our plans will be fatally overthrown. Our numbers cannot survive without the backing of the both the elves **and **the dwarves."

"But I do not see how I can be of persuasion," Eragon said in a low voice. "Even as a Rider, my voice only carries so much weight."

"Perhaps, but we have allies in the clans. Orik has been named leader of the Ingeitum, and even now tries to secure allies in both a bid for the throne and for the war." Nasuada reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "He has asked that you join him in Tronjhiem, as both an ally and voice for the Varden."

The young Rider was contemplated the orders, then brightened. "Saphira promised Hrothgar that she would mend the Star Rose. If she were to do so at the coronation of the new ruler..."

Nasuada's face broke into a wild smile. "It would win favor with the dwarves regardless." The dragoness snorted proudly and puffed out her chest, her pride swelling at knowing just how important her actions were to the Varden.

_Then we best prepare for a trip, _Auron growled as he leaned over to lick her neck, and Nasuada's face fell as she felt the dark pain her next orders would bring.

"I'm afraid Eragon will be going alone," she said, and in an instant, silence filled the pavilion.

_What? _Saphira said slowly, the ice in her voice making the leader of the Varden shift uncomfortably.

"If word that the Rider had left us – on orders or not – morale throughout the Varden would fall," Nasuada said evenly. "To that end...I ask you to remain here, to keep the guise of Eragon's presence viable." The dragoness simply stared at the woman, her piercing blue eyes unblinking.

_You are asking me...to let Eragon - MY Eragon - travel to Tronjhiem alone and vulnerable, while I laze about in front of his tent? _A low growl came from Saphira, and Eragon feared just what should would do.

_Saphira... _he began, trying to stroke her neck.

_No! _she snarled, turning to look down at him. _I said I would not let you or Auron from my sight any longer. I will not let you go somewhere when I cannot protect you._

_I am not a child, Saphira, _Eragon said evenly, trying to wrap her with his mind. _I love you...but you cannot always be there to shelter me. Oromis told us that a Rider and dragon have to learn to operate separately, in order to truly unify their bond. I will never grow if you are always there to watch over me. We...we cannot shield each other forever._

_Little one, _she growled softly, nuzzling his shoulder. _I will **not **let you go, knowing there is a chance-_

_There is always a chance of that, my dear Saphira, _Eragon smiled sadly. _Together or apart, we face the same risks. Such is the harsh reality of war. _He encompassed her with feelings of love and solace, trying to make her heart understand what logic had already told her. _I promise...we will be reunited soon, alive and well._

The dragoness growled softly, knowing the choice had been made. _Then it shall be so, _she said openly, letting the others hear her words once more. She looked to Nasuada and inclined her head, to which the young woman simply held her gaze, and the dragoness felt the dread return. _You...are ordering Auron away as well, aren't you? _Saphira said sadly.

"You know it causes me no end of pain, Saphira," Nasuada whispered. "But the demands of war do not take pity on those who fight it." The silver dragon raised his head at the mention of his name, only to wrap Saphira tighter with his wing for comfort. "For our guerrilla objectives to succeed, we need those with the skills to infiltrate, disrupt and kill quietly to pull them off." The leader of the Varden nodded towards Orianna. "You are our most adept rogue, having trained yourself – and later under Brom – to hone your skills to what they are now. And Auron; you have inherited your mother's skill, if Eragon's tales are to be believed. I want the two of you to infiltrate the Empire, focusing on our most high-value targets."

Orianna nodded, her cool blue eyes hardening in the anticipation of what was to come. Auron sighed heavily, leaning into the predicted nuzzling of Saphira. _War...is hell, _he growled.

Nasuada favored him with a sad smile. "Yes...but necessary to ensure the triumph over evil." She looked around the room once more, meeting every set of eyes again. "This will be not be easy, I know. In the coming weeks and months I am going to ask everything and more from you and the Varden. But we cannot forget _why _we fight. _Why _we throw ourselves into the night. If we hold onto that...the dawn will be that much sweeter." One by one, all those gathered bowed their heads in agreement and acceptance.

It was an all-encompassing silence as everyone began to leave the tent slowly. Soon, it was just Eragon and the dragons left before Nasuada. "Have you come up with a cover to explain why no one will see me while I'm gone?" the Rider asked softly.

"I have spoken with Arya and Blodhgarm," she answered back. "The official word is that you are flying nightly reconnaissance missions into the Empire, and therefore take the days to sleep. Any time when Saphira is moving about, the elves have come up with a spell that will create an illusion of you, to appear that you are still with us. No one shall suspect any different."

Eragon nodded at this, his gaze falling to the ground beneath them. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible." Nasuada looked over to Auron. "You and Orianna are to leave at dawn for Belatona." The silver dragon merely snorted in acknowledgement. Eragon gave another nod, and he bowed his head in dismissal as he slowly retreated through the side flap with the dragons.

* * *

><p>Barely a word passed between the three as they made their way back to their tent, letting their emotions and thoughts say all that needed to be said, not having the strength to put the current situation into words. Silently and slowly, Eragon began packing supplies into his pack, already dreading the heartache he would soon feel from Saphira and Auron.<p>

_Don't start that, _Auron whispered gently to his mate as she began to snuffle into his neck. _We both knew this would happen again. _He tightened his wing around her, pulling her close as he tried to comfort her.

_I_ _just wish it would stop, _Saphira whimpered. _I have you one day, then you are taken away for ancestors know how long. _The dragoness growled sadly into his silver neck, trying to imprint his scent in her mind once more. _Then you are all I can think about as I wait and wait for you to return._

_You know I **will **come back, _the silver male growled firmly. _If that red runt couldn't kill me to keep me away from you, then this is nothing more than a short trip. _Saphira sniffled as he held her, trying to let his gentle words cheer her up, but the heaviness in her heart was starting to grow. She watched as her Rider began packing supplies for Auron as well, and tried to hold her mate as close as she could.

Eragon was trying not to let his own melancholy thoughts overtake him as he heard the dragons murmuring to one another, knowing he felt the same about being apart from both of them. Without warning, he felt something large wrap around his waist, only to smile as Auron's tail gently tugged him over to where he and Saphira stood. Instantly, he was wrapped by the dragons as they held him between their heads, nuzzling both him and each other. All three of them wrapped each other with thoughts of love and kinship, holding onto one another like no other embrace ever could.

_I love you, _Saphira purred, nuzzling her mate and Rider together. _Both of you. Promise you will come back to me._

_I promise, _Eragon whispered, kissing the end of her snout as he hugged her.

_I promise, my mate, _Auron rumbled deep in his chest, holding her tightly with his wings. Then, his snout brushed the top of Eragon's head. _Eragon, would you be so kind as to do me a favor?_

_Of course..._

The silver dragon grinned, flashing his fangs. _Would you mind gathering my things together for me? _Auron said sheepishly. _I...er, would like to spend this last night with Saphira...if you catch my meaning._

Eragon smiled, but it was nowhere near the look of joy that lit up Saphira's face. _Go ahead, _the Rider chuckled. _I don't mind at all, brother. _Honestly, he knew the fragile balance that Auron and Saphira's relationship had been on for some time. Between the separation after Helgrind, and then Auron's comatose state following the battle with Thorn, the two dragons' relationship had been stretched to its limits. And now, on the eve of another separation, he knew that both Saphira and Auron needed this. In fact, Eragon felt like he himself needed it too; to know that the three of them had said goodbye with warm hearts and hope for the future, instead of sorrow and pain.

As Eragon ducked into the tent to prepare and meditate for his upcoming journey, Auron tightened his wing around his sapphire mate as the two dragons began to walk towards the perimeter of the camp. Saphira was gently nibbling on his neck and jaw, already her melancholy thoughts giving way to the blissful ignorance that was soon to be upon them. _I take it we won't be flying for this? _she purred softly, licking along the male's snout.

_Regretfully, no, _Auron rumbled, returning the lick. _I doubt my wings are strong enough. Sorry, my mate._

_Don't apologize, _Saphira growled gently, leaning into his nuzzling. She brushed her head along the underside of his jaw, her tongue flitting against his neck. _Having you tonight is all that matters to me._

Their distracted steps had led them from the camp, which had become nothing but flickering fires in the distance. Thankfully, the dragons' eyes saw everything despite the dark, which helped them to ensure their privacy. With a playful growl, Saphira reared up and pushed Auron onto his side, the dragoness immediately pulling herself onto his chest as his forelegs wrapped around her. The pair of dragons growled deep and lovingly to one another, their instincts already rising with the heat of their bodies. Saphira rubbed softly against Auron's body, eliciting a pleased groan from the male. _Good thing it's still early evening, _the silver male said mischievously.

Saphira cocked her head in question, but before she could ask she yelped in surprise as Auron rolled them over to where he was atop her, and the male looked down at her hungrily. A small flash in her eyes, and Saphira's happy growls grew tenfold. _You sure you are up for it? _she asked huskily, her eyes shining with love and passion.

Auron simply grinned his dragon grin, and ground his hips into hers as his licked along her snout, causing her to croon in anticipation. _Yes, I'm sure. After all...we have all night._

_Then quit stalling, my mate. _

_Gladly._

Despite his meditative state inside his tent, Eragon's eye twitched, and his mouth quirked up in a grin as he heard the distant, pleasured roars of the dragons begin.

* * *

><p><strong>(*stumbles in from the cold*)<strong>

**Whew...its about time I got back here. Sorry for the long silence, but life has thrown me no end of curve-balls these past months. Hopefully, I am through the worst of it, and am now back for good.**

**As you can see, I'm trying to pull away from canon here, both to add to the existing storyline as well as explore other plot lines in order to expand this tale even more. I hope I made it sound natural enough through Nasuada, but if not, I shall always add more details to it in later chapters. **

**In either case, our heroes are about to split up _again (_sob), in order to accomplish missions both known and unknown. But fear not, for as a wise kitty once said, "Separation is not always a bad thing...it can lead to surprising results."**

**Until next time!**


End file.
